


The Surrogate

by Dominion_of_Dust1886, HobNobsandTea, TheBlackadder (mercilessraven)



Category: Crimson Peak (2015), Hiddleston - Fandom, Thomas Sharpe - Fandom, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Asylum, Blackmail, Blood and Gore, Blow Jobs, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Explicit Language, F/F, F/M, Family Secrets, Forced Pregnancy, Foursome - F/F/M/M, Ghosts, Hurt/Comfort, Insanity, Lesbian Sex, Masturbation, Mental Health Issues, Mental Instability, Money, Murder, Night Terrors, Penis In Vagina Sex, Pregnancy, Pregnant Sex, Secret Relationship, Secrets, Sibling Incest, Sleepwalking, Threesome - F/M/M, keeping secrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-08
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-05-25 11:14:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 31
Words: 306,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6192853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dominion_of_Dust1886/pseuds/Dominion_of_Dust1886, https://archiveofourown.org/users/HobNobsandTea/pseuds/HobNobsandTea, https://archiveofourown.org/users/mercilessraven/pseuds/TheBlackadder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Title:<br/>The Surrogate</p><p>The Scenario:<br/>Thomas Sharpe/ Crimson Peak<br/>Turn of the century 1900's, England.<br/>Allerdale Hall, the Sharpes' dilapidated mansion</p><p>Summary: It is painfully clear that Thomas and Lucille can never bare children together. As brother and sister the only thing that could come of such a union would be sickly, poorly and improperly formed creatures that suffered and died before their first year. However, if they wished for the Sharpe family and name to continue, they knew they had to secure a legacy. They had to have children in their family.<br/>Lucille decides that the best way to do this was to find a suitable young woman, a girl of child baring age with no family,  would be the perfect solution. Thomas had married before to get the money they needed to survive on occasion and further his research. This would be no different then those instances only this time they would be rewarded with something far more valuable to them then gold or property.<br/>As they go abroad looking for investors for Thomas’ harvester project, Lucille remains on a mission of her own to find the perfect candidate to become a surrogate and give them the child they so desperately want.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Surrogate - Chapter 1

Lucille stood beneath a large shade tree as her eyes moved over the crowd. All of those who attended the social on this Sunday afternoon once church had finished it’s lessons and released its captives into the beautiful day. Since they had left England, her eyes had been searching for one thing and one thing alone. Thomas had his tasks, to garner investors in opening the clay mines again, Lucille however had a different goal entirely. 

Thomas appeared having just come from a meeting carrying a script with him unable to hide his enthusiasm. “Finally we’ve found serious investors, Lucille. $9,500 cash in hand ready to get the parts I need to make the minds yield again, and more to come each month.” He said showing it too her, but she didn’t look. Her eyes and attention were else ware. Thomas’s smile faded a bit as he looked at the check again before putting it safely away in his breast pocket. 

“That one.” Lucille said a small smile to her lips. Thomas furrowed his brow as he turned following her gaze to see what it was that had caught her eye. “She’s perfect. I’ll have her.” Thomas’s expression grew somber as he stepped closer to her. 

“We’ve had this discussion before, Lucille.” He reminded her keeping his voice low. “I thought we decided against such foolishness.” 

Lucille’s brow furrowed as she looked at him as though his words were both painful and unexpected. “Yes, we have discussed this at great length and agreed that it is the only possible way.” She said seriously. Thomas clinched his jaw looking away and Lucille stepped closer, “Thomas, there is no other way. Nothing has changed, the plan remains the same. Yet instead of money we will be rewarded with a gift far greater then jewels and coin.” She told him looking into his eyes.

Thomas looked into her eyes a moment before saying in a low tone, “Darling, I have done everything you have asked of me. But this? . . . Lucille . . .” He shook his head having the same apprehension he had from the moment it was clear that it was impossible for them. 

She turned her eyes towards her brother, “For the past several years I have stood by you, aided you, worked hard so that your project to bring the clay mines back to their former yield. So that our estate, our land brings in a steady income rather then hemorrhaging money that we do not have. As soon as your invention works, we’ll have the money to expand the mining of the red clay, and affect repairs on the house.” Thomas knew that she had his biggest support in all things. She stood beside him and aided him in his endeavor and he cared for her, his sister, more than anything. Even more then his inventions. “Thomas.” She said looking into his eyes. “It’s what I want.” 

The Baronet looked at his sister who rarely ventured from their home except when he was away to business and she accompanied him. She never liked to be away from the house, she preferred to stay there. A place that was familiar, a place that she loved, and it was somewhat difficult for her to interact with those around her even though she accompanied him to any and all social functions and conducted herself properly with grace and beauty. How could he deny her. 

Thomas’ eyes moved in the direction she had been looking seeing the young woman with raven black hair, beautiful skin, green eyes, and a generous form. “She seems young. And is quite lovely. She no doubt has many suitors.” 

“No,” Lucille said, “She watches over children at the school house as an assistant to the teacher. Her parents died 3 years ago in a tragic carriage accident, they were her only family. Leaving her penniless and somewhat outcast. She’s just recently turned 18 within the last month, and her name is Abigail Martin. A common name to be certain. The school mistress took pity on the child and took her into her care, in exchange for the assistance she gives with the school children and care-taking of the school house.” 

“She’s not an aristocrat.” Thomas said already seeing a problem. 

“No she is not which will work in our favor for our purposes.” She pointed out. “And you’re right Thomas, she is quite lovely. Beautiful enough that a man would overlook the fact that she has no wealth, nothing of material value to offer.”

He had a bad feeling about this, as he looked at his sister. The light in her eyes, the determination in her heart and soul. “You know what it will require of me, Lucille.” He said seriously. “Do you want this so much that you are willing to allow this?” 

It was the one thing that gave Lucille pause, and she was still hesitant about that one aspect. But she knew it was necessary. There was no other way. “Yes.”

Thomas's brow furrowed as he watched Miss Abigail Martin. He worried about his sister, wondering if it was such a good idea for her to choose. He heard the tales, seen the scars of her...stay at the asylum. 

But perhaps this would help his sister to reprimand herself. He wanted her to be comforted, to live happily in the dilapidated luxury of the only home they shared. To heal.  
For all they knew, Miss Martin may be the one to accept their ways. To be the soul confidante in how they live, accepting who they are, how they think and behave.

'But she is beautiful,' he thinks as she continues down the street, a handful of children at her heels like a pack of excitable dogs.

Her deep green pinstripe dress accentuated her figure as she set a quick pace for her young charges to follow. A long brimmed hat sat atop her head, keeping her face out of the beating morning sunshine.

He hears her lilting voice call to one straggling child caught up on a street vendor selling sweets. It catches the attention of the other three children, whom ask for a chance for one. Thomas saw this as an opportunity to weave his way through the congested street to her side. 

"Alright," she says to the first child, "as long as we also purchase one for Miss Emily. What one do you think she would like?"

They twitter and caucus with each other as Thomas sidled next to her, fingers digging into his wallet. "They are all quite good, to tell the truth."

He smiles as Miss Martin turns her green eyes to his blue ones, surprised to see he came along unnoticed.

Returning his smile she returns her gaze to the children as they look the selection of sweets over. soon they have picked out their sweet and Thomas has paid for them. Delighting in her smile, he offers her his arm. "Now children stay close."

“Abigail!” The young woman frowned hearing the school house teacher yell her name. Her eyes turned down and she quickly stepped back from Thomas hurrying over to her. Thomas wasn’t sure what the issue was, but he kept the children close trying to keep their attention away from Abigail and the through scolding she was receiving. 

The children seemed just as enamored and excited with the tall handsome man who spoke so differently from they were used to. It wasn’t often they saw visitors from England and were fascinated with the way he spoke. “You sound silly.” One of the smaller ones said. 

“That’s because I wasn’t born in this country like you were darling.” He said kneeling down so he could look into her eyes at her level. “If you came to Britain you would sound very odd to the people there I imagine.” He said touching her chin causing her to smile and the other children to giggle. His eyes moved back over to see Abigail as the School mistress walked away. She stood still, her head down as she tried to collect herself having been chewed up one side and down the other. She quickly wiped the tears forming at the corners of her eyes before she put on a bright smile walking back over to the group. 

“Come on everyone. Recess is over, it’s time to return to your lessons.” There was a unanimous groan from the children as she gathered them up to take them back to the school house. They said goodbye to the British visitor from over sea’s as they started back down the street. Thomas smiled and waved at them moving closer to Abigail. 

“Is everything alright?” He questioned, concerned knowing she was upset even though she was hiding it well. 

“Yes. I’ve just . . . thank you for your kindness and generosity to the children. Not all of them come from wealthy families.” She thanked him starting to follow after the group. 

“It was my pleasure. I adore children. I had always hoped to have some of my own, but unfortunately my late wife and I . . . .” He began to take her arm and walk with her but she quickly turned and stopped him taking her arm away. 

“Sir Thomas.” He frowned hearing the way she returned to addressing him so formally. “As I said, thank you so much for your generosity to the children, but . . . they need to focus on their studies . . . and I need to get back to work.” 

“Abigail I . . .” he started to reach for her again but she stepped back once more from his reach. He could see that whatever she had been scolded for, he was the center of it. “What did that woman say to you.” He asked seriously. 

Tears started to form in her eyes as she clinched her jaw to keep her lip from quivering. “She’s my benefactor sir. She has been very kind to me.” It felt like a slap in his face every time she addressed him so formally instead of using his given name as he had asked her to, and just this morning she had finally begun to honor his request. “And it is her place to remind me of mine.” As he thought. Many young women had been taken with the tall handsome stranger, from wealthy and well known families. To see that they had been passed over, cast aside, and his eye drawn to an orphan of an unknown family name fueled their jealousy and brought out the very worst of the Nouveau Riche. Families of new money attracted to the name and grandeurs of families of old money. Abigail was neither and had very little interest it. “Which is why I can’t accept your invitation to the dance tomorrow night. I . . . .” She looked away, “I have to get the children’s assignments in order for next week and . . . .” 

Thomas stepped closer taking her hand holding it tight not letting her pull away, “You’ve already accepted my invitation and I’m afraid that I must hold you to it.” He said seriously. 

“Sir. . . .”Abigail began but he refused to let her continue. 

“No.” He said in a stern tone. “Your ‘place’ as you put it is with me, on my arm, by my side.” She looked away her jaw clinched tighter as it was becoming harder to keep the tears back. Her eyes had lit up so brightly, she was so shocked and then excited when he asked her to accompany him. She’d never been asked to go to a dance before, certainly not one hosted by the Harris’s of New York. Now? All that had changed into something else. He stepped closer looking down into her green eyes, “I never expected to find an angel walking this God forsaken Earth, Abigail.” His voice softened as he leaned closer to her. “Please don’t let them take you from me when I just found you.” He whispered.

She couldn't look away, his blue eyes were as deep as the ocean. So clear in their intentions. 

She blinked rapidly against the remaining tears, her lashes lowering. "It isn't exactly proper-"

"Hang proper," Thomas said, feeling her gaze again. "I endure such talk every day and continue to thrive."

He ignored the social standards and caressed Abigail's cheek with his thumb along with the tear that escaped her eye. 

"Please, Abigail. I wish to at least have a dance with you one time."  
She looked to the side, clearly undecided.

Thomas started to lean down as if to kiss her, when the familiar shill shriek of “ABIGAIL!” Rang across the street from the school yard even louder than it had before as the bell rang again. Instantly she pulled her hands from his stepping back. 

“I’m sorry.” She said in a broken voice gathering her plain skirt and hurrying back to the school house across the street. Thomas watched her resisting the urge to run after her. As she hurried past the older woman into the school house, she gave him a look of disapproval before going inside herself closing the door. 

He clinched his jaw in frustration as it felt like all the progress he’d made in the past couple of days had just been dismantled and he was back to square one. He turned heading back to the hotel to find Lucille who was leaving for home the morning after the dance. Thomas had hoped to return with her, but he hadn’t yet had the chance to ask Abigail to join them. He’d have to stay longer, and now it appeared it would be a bit more difficult than they thought to do so. 

Lucille frowned when she saw Thomas enter by himself, “What’s this?” She questioned. “I thought she was joining us for dinner this evening?” 

“There’s a problem.” He said still frustrated. 

“What? I thought you were doing well. She seemed to adore you.” Lucille smiled touching his face, “As all women do.” 

He half smiled taking her hand, “Her guardian doesn’t seem to think we’re a match.” 

“Nonsense.” Lucille picked up her fan and walked passed him. “The girl is poor. She has nothing. There is no better match for her and never will be in a dozen lifetimes.” 

“Perhaps, but the social consensus seems to be that it is I who can do better.” Lucille stopped and looked at him arching a brow. "If I ask for her hand . . . here, the social stigma that will follow may affect our investors opinion of us." He warned. "And her guardian seems less then willing to grant it to me."

A dark look came over Lucille's beautiful features. 

"Mayhap I should...step in...and take care of this conflict."

He stiffened, hearing the dead calm in his sister's voice as if expressing about the weather.  
Thomas shook his head quickly, placing his hands upon her shoulders. They were of the same height when she was in her boots, so it was not hard for Thomas to see that darkness there. "No, Lucille. You will not interfere in this," he searched her eyes, "I can handle this without your help."

She returned his gaze, holding it for longer than he liked, then barely giving him a nod in understanding. 

The stiffness in his body receded, but didn't truly go away. Thomas knew that darkness in her would only continue to fester if this setback didn't resolve itself and soon. This deathly calm was just one reminder of how dangerous she was. 

Lucille blinked at her brother, "alright. What do you plan to do?"

 

Thomas looked into her eyes, “Tell me you’re sure.” He said seriously. “That this is truly what you want to do.” 

Lucille met his gaze. “Yes.” She put her arms on his forearms holding close, “Thomas there is no other way. If we don’t do this, if something isn’t done, our family name dies with us. We can’t let that happen.” 

He sighed giving a nod as his eyes turned downcast. “And with this girl this . . . child. You’re certain she’s the one?” 

She smiled reaching up stroking his face with her fingertips, “Don’t act like it’s a chore my dear. As though you haven’t noticed how beautiful she is. Flawless soft alabaster skin. Dark hair, green eyes, large plump breasts, and wonderfully wide child bearing hips, a strong firm body untouched by any man . . . .” 

“Lucille, enough.” Thomas said as he rather not discuss this aspect of the arrangement. Her jealousy was volatile enough without her dwelling and lingering on the thought. Not to mention the way she looked at Abigail, the way she spoke of her, the things she noticed . . . he’d never seen her look at anyone like that. No man much less a woman. “We must go about this properly. Legally. If we’re expecting the Sharpe name to continue in this way. I’ll need her guardian’s blessing. She has to let me take Abigail to the dance tomorrow night.”

The remembrance of that day flashed in Thomas's mind, giving him an idea as his gaze drifted to the school house. 

It was in dire need of repairs; one that has yet to be looked upon. It reminded him of Allerdale Hall with its crumbling facade, and what it used to look like in its glory days was what he wanted to restore it to. To rebuild the family name, reclaim its glory. 

"You'll probably hate me for doing this," Thomas said, still looking at the dilapidated school, "but I know how to gain her benefactors favor."

Without a second thought, Thomas made his way to the school's front entrance, ascending the crumbling stairs two at a time. 

If asking for her hand was going to be a chore, perhaps her benefactor will accept a little bribe.

Abigail heard the knock at the door and stood to go answer it, however the school mistress stopped her having seen Thomas approaching the schoolhouse. “Abigail.” He stood walking over and handing her a few coins. “Go down to the dairy and pay our bill for the week. I’ll answer the door.” 

The young woman looked at the coins in her hand before looking up at the marm, “But . . . they’ll collect it when they deliver tomorrow morning . . . ” 

“They won’t deliver our milk if we are a week behind in payment.” Abigail looked confused remembering having paid them last week. “Please don’t make me repeat myself again.” She said in a stern tone still angry with her for having talked to Sir Thomas on the street longer when she had specifically told her not to. Abigail nodded and reached for her wrap, starting for the front door. “Out the back way please. There’s a draft, I think you’ve left the door open again.” Abigail swallowed the knot in her throat as her head dropped slightly knowing she was being punished. Turning she headed out the back way to make certain the door was closed on the way out. 

The mistress sighed in annoyance as she stiffened her back walking over and opening the door. “Sir Thomas Sharpe. What a surprise.” Her eyes glared at him staring him down. 

“You must be Mistress Styles. We’ve yet to be properly introduced.” He took his hat off, “May I speak with you for a moment? Out of the cold perhaps?” The woman glared at him a moment longer before stepping back allowing him entrance. Regardless of her disapproval she was still a simple School teacher. She was not his equal. Thomas was growing tired of her obviously antagonistic attitude. “Thank you for your generous hospitality.” He said spitefully.

He made certain that there was no mud on his boots before stepping inside looking about not having been inside before. The older woman closed the door behind him folding her fingers together as she followed him. “It’s rather late to be calling. Classes were dismissed hours ago. All the children have gone home.” 

Thomas smiled politely, “Mistress Styles, I wish to discuss the young woman in your care. Miss Abigail.” He began. 

“She isn’t here and I don’t expect her back for some time.” She started to reach for the door to open it so he could leave but Thomas wasn’t going anywhere. 

“Have I done something to offend you that you’ve lost all sense of civilized manners?” He asked directly. 

He stopped as she clinched her jaw before turning towards him apparently having had much to say. But she couldn’t very well have expressed them to him before; he was still above her and her better. But here he stood in her school house and had asked. “Sir Thomas, you’ve allowed yourself to be manipulated by a ambitious girl.” 

Thomas blinked starring at her, “Excuse me?” He said in disbelief at her rather ignorant words, “It is Miss Abigail, your ward, that I’ve come here about.” 

“Sir Thomas Sharpe, surely you’ve realized that she has nothing. No family, no material possessions, no wealth, and certainly no dowry to offer whatsoever.” The woman continued. .

“I think you have mistaken me, dear lady. None of that has anything to do with my interest in . . .” he began but the woman continued further. 

“That leaves the only thing that she possesses to seduce a man even as intelligent and well bred as you. I’ll not have it. I’ll not have her using such trickery and sin to fool and manipulate a gentleman who is a stranger here.” She was beginning to rant becoming more and more annoyed by the moment. “She dresses in a far too provocative manner for a girl her age despite my instructions. If she intends to one day become an educator herself, she shall not continue to parade herself in such an inappropriate way. This is a respectable institution of learning, and I shall not allow a trollop to . . .” 

“Stop!” Thomas said raising his voice having heard more than enough. “how can you stand here before me, an educator of young children and speak of the young lady of your care in such a way? Provocative? She wears clothing far more restricting than necessary to hide her from the world, high collared that I imagine restricts her breathing if her posture is not absolutely flawless at all times, long sleeves that reach past her wrists, and a bodice far too small in a needless and cruel for the sake of ‘modesty’. Provocative? The church itself would not condone such penance for the worst sin. How can you stand there and say such things about the young lady who is far more proper then anyone I’ve ever met? Loyal and devoted to you, her ‘generous’ benefactor to a fault.”

Mistress Styles narrowed her eyes, “She is very beautiful. Yes. She has a body that could easily be used for sin. Tempting men and stealing their senses, and soon part them from their money. Which makes it all the more important that she conducts herself properly.” Thomas narrowed his eyes seeing that she was positively drunk, sour with jealousy. 

“She does conduct herself properly! At all times!” He said raising his voice. He paused feeling himself becoming angry at this woman’s obvious distaste for an innocent young lady who has done nothing to warrant it. “You care nothing for her, do you. Why did you take her in if you resent her so?” He demanded. The woman crossed her arms and didn’t answer, but Thomas already had a pretty good idea. “You’re jealous of her. Of her gentleness, her innocence, her radiant beauty. That is why you force her to wear such clothing. Treat her so harshly for the smallest infraction.” 

“She is far too wild and needs to learn her place!” Thomas was struck speechless. 

“So you are saying that she has been keeping company with other men?” He said knowing it to be false already. 

It caused the woman to stumble. Abigail was more interested in spending time with the children, still a bit of one herself. She’d never spent any time with men or boys her own age. “Well . . . No, I . . . .” 

“Yet you view her as some sort of siren or sea witch, who exercises a power over men whom she knows nothing of and isn’t even aware she possesses in the first place?” His voice was stern. She started to answer but he wouldn’t hear her nonsense any further, “So because you resent her you intend to keep her here, locked away, in a prison by a dried up bitter old maid with nothing but bitterness and hate in her heart who finds satisfaction in torturing an innocent young lady?” It seemed that it was the woman’s turn to be scolded and Thomas was rather pleased to be the one to do so. He had come here with the intention of offering her funds to fix the school house, but it seemed what she needed was a darn good thrashing. “Shame on you.”

Thomas knew he had her attention, so he went for the deathblow.

"I'd hate to read in the papers that the head mistress of this institution decided against the raising of a young lady into society and denying her the chance of having their school up to date on repairs."

Ahh, the potential to acquire funds always speaks volumes when spoken to the right person. Mistress Styles was that type of person. 

"Blackmail," she nearly spat, but the lure of money persisted. "What is your proposal?"  
"Let Miss Martin accompany me to this dance," he said, calculating what funds he could part with at the moment, "and a sizable 'donation' will be delivered to your establishment the next morning."

Mistress Styles could hardly ignore the offer. They had desperately needed repairs, especially to the roof before the raining season started. But she was stubborn as ever. “And what, pray tell, would this ‘donation’ be paying for?” Thomas cocked his head feeling he had been quite clear. “What am I meant to do with her once you’re done with her and she comes back to me?” 

Thomas sighed becoming more agitated. This woman was trying every last drop of his patience. “All I wish, is to have Miss Abigail as my guest to the dance. She has never attended such a gathering, and I wish for her to experience it. My sister, Lady Lucille Sharp will be in attendance as well and intends to assist Miss Abigail in having the proper attire for such a party. I want her company, not her . . . .” He stopped not wishing to be so crass. “I would never take such crude advantage of such a gentle young lady. And you insult me by insinuating I would.”

Mistress Styles nodded, a ghost of a smug smile tugging on her thin lips. "I'm sure, Sir Sharpe." She tapped her fingers atop the desk, "and your sister, she will overlook my charge?"  
'And more, from what I can tell.' 

"Yes. Lady Sharpe and Miss Martin will have plenty of time to prepare properly for the festivities." He pulled out his card for the woman to take. "My sister will come to collect her and make sure she is ready."

Mistress Styles eyed the card with slight disdain, "strange your sister is able to go without a chaperone."

Thomas gave Mistress Styles a not so friendly smile, "she's able to take care of herself." He replaced his hat atop his head. "Good day, madam."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Lucille fussed gently at the coiffure of Abigail's hair, pinning it high on her head. "This shade will bring out your complexion nicely."

Abigail blushed daintily, touching the fine silk of her dusky rose gown. It was adorned with a lacework collar dotted with pearls dyed the same hue. It hugged her figure nicely and flared into a flowing skirt. 

Lucille finished with Abigail's hair, placing a long fingered hand upon her shoulder.

"You look radiant," Lucille said, her hand trailing slowly down her charges arm.

Abigail smiled nervously for her before folding her hands looking down at the floor yet again. She’d hardly raised her eyes since Lady Sharpe had collected her at the school house to help her get ready for the party. “Abigail.” Lucille said touching her chin. “Look at me.” The young woman shivered slightly before looking up at her, “Never lower your eyes. It gives those beneath you power over you that they should not have.” 

“Lady Sharpe . . .” She began but Lucille wouldn’t have it. 

“Lucille.” She corrected. Abigail’s body shivered again obviously overwhelmed by anxiety. Thomas had told her of everything that was going on, how the socialites were gathering like starving vultures circling to pick at the bones of their prey. “It is another lesson that you must learn, my dear. Not all titles command your obedience. Simply having a title does not mean that the person who wears it deserves respect where it has not been earned. There are many I have seen who are little more than spoiled children, who take for granted everything they are given and are grateful for nothing.” 

Swallowing the lump in her throat still looking into Lucille’s clear eyes Abigail could barely speak in more than a whisper, “I don’t belong here.” She began, “I just help at the school. With the children.” 

Lucille reached out taking her hands in hers holding them tightly, “Do you care for my brother, Abigail?” She asked directly. The young woman fell silent turning her eyes away for a moment more than answering her question. “Then tonight, I will be by your side. My brother has confided in me how fond he is of you. I shall not have any friend of my brother that makes him as happy as you do made to feel as though she is inferior to those who have far less to offer then she does.”

“Now,” Lucille said fastening a flower to the shoulder of Abigail’s gown to complete the look. “There we are. You look positively radiant darling. You’ll be the bell of the ball.” She picked up the wrap that matched Abigail’s wrap and draped it around her shoulders fastening the clasp. “And I know that Thomas will be quite pleased when he sees how lovely you are.” She said kissing her cheek. 

Abigail had never worn clothes such as these before, they were so rich and fine. As she looked into the mirror she could hardly recognize herself. She was staring as a stranger. Lucille returned wearing her own wrap handing Abigail her fan. “Come along darling. We don’t wish to be late.” She said wrapping her arm around hers as they headed out of the hotel room to meet Thomas in the lobby as the carriage had arrived to take them to the dance. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Just as Abigail dreaded, as soon as they walked in all eyes turned in her direction, and judgmental glances and spiteful whispers of gossip swept through the other guests. However Thomas remained on Abigail’s right side, her arm wrapped around his, and Lucille on her left staying close. Their entrance making it quite clear that Abigail was there as a guest of the Sharpe’s and any rudeness to her would be taken personally. 

Thomas took the ladies wraps passing them off to a servant as Lucille wrapped her arm around Abigail’s and lead her directly over to the hostess to introduce them. Thomas was concerned Lucille was pushing things a bit forcefully, wishing she would handle the issue a bit more delicately.  
.  
Lucille and Abigail drifted towards Lady Harris, intent on making their introduction properly for the hostess.

To be precise, Lucille wanted this to go well, to get Abigail integrated into this social plateau. If things were going to go as planned, the siblings will have another joining them on the journey back to Cumberland. 

She put on her most winning smile, tugging at Abigail's arm. "Lady Harris, it is a pleasure to meet you this evening."

Their hostess, a grizzled woman of 50, gave Lucille a slight nod, as if she were of higher status. Her pinched face eyed Lucille critically, before moving on to Abigail. 

The young woman straightened her spine under the woman's scrutiny. She knew that Lady Harris was placing her in her mind; she usually had her class follow her down the exact street the Lady's house was located, to visit the library. And she had heard the remarks made about her class.

"Lady Sharpe," Lady Harris intoned, pointing her fan at Abigail, "I see that you are extending your 'resources' to the less fortunate." A twitter of laughter followed from her twin daughters beside her.  
Beatrice and Susanna Harris were Abigail's bane for as long as she could remember. They knew nothing, besides gossip and fashion. They were also trying to gain favor of a suitable husband, making Abigail wonder if Sir Thomas was in their hopeful sights. She didn't exactly see him nearby.

Still, Abigail has dealt with them and poured cast iron into her spine, so to speak.

“Actually, it is Abigail who has been wonderfully kind and generous to us. As I’m certain you’ve noticed, my brother and I are not from these shores and do not speak American. As you see, things are sometimes said here that would be considered rather rude and condescending back home.” Lucille a smile on her lips but a darkness in her eyes, both a warning and a challenge in her voice. “Yet you see, Abigail has explained to us that everyone here is quite considerate, gracious, and sincere.” Lucile was quite a strong willed woman, her frame was somewhat small but she filled every inch of ground she stood on. 

Lady Harris’s eyes slid over to Abigail a moment, “How very perceptive of our young schoolmarm.” Lucille was an incredibly strong willed woman. Although somewhat reserved and calm socially, she could easily turn anyone on their ear. “And such a lovely dress Miss Martin,” She glanced at the low cut rather revealing neckline that showed how incredibly well endowed she was, much better than any other, “My how you’ve blossomed. You’ve been keeping secrets.” Abigail blushed slightly as she waved her fan as though she was feeling warm to keep cool, but then left it open using it as a shield to hide herself.

“Yes,” Lucille said, “If only we could all be so generously blessed.” Now it was Lady Harris’s turn to be uncomfortable. 

“Well . . . I’m certain supper shall be ready to be served soon. I’m so glad that you and the Baronet were able to join us.” Feeling as though she had had the last word when she didn’t’ mention Abigail she walked away to another group of guests so as not to give the Lady Sharpe another opening. 

Lucille turned towards Abigail and discretely took her fan closing in before placing it in her other hand. “Don’t let them intimidate you.” Abigail’s eyes moved to see where Thomas was. Young ladies were flocked around him, like fluttering butterflies . . . . or a flock of hens. He was so handsome, charming, and had a warm grace that drew anyone he met to him. His crystal clear blue eyes sparkled by the candle light. 

“How is it that he is not yet married?” Abigail asked softly.

Lucille's gaze went distant as she watched Thomas interact with the people around him. 

"He was, once," she said. "But she passed on."

"How? I mean, if I'm not being too forward-"

"Childbirth," Lucille replied, "it was a hard time. The baby died before we knew it, and she wasn't better off."

Lucille's gaze shifted back to Abigail's, one of masked sadness. "She lost too much blood. And Allerdale Hall is quite a trek." 

Abigail's jaw dropped slightly as she watched the baronet again. She could see in the lines in his young face that of a grieving widower.

"It has been two years since her death and he still grieves for her." Lucille continued, "Thomas was devastated, he hasn't been the same since."

It would explain his dark, threadbare attire, one that fit his lanky frame.

Abigail knew that kind of pain; losing her parents three years back was a trying time. Her parents were loving of their only child, and though they were of the lower class, she didn't feel too put out. She knew of the life they lived and respected the responsibilities at an early age. 

But their deaths were a blow she still was dealing with. Abigail couldn't imagine loosing one's spouse, let alone the child you created. 

Thomas soon excused himself from the crowd, making his way back to the two of them. Once within arms length, Abigail looped her arm about his own. His eyebrows rose a fraction before a small smile graced his thin lips. 

Thomas leaned close, "how are you fairing, Miss Martin?"

"Well," she answered, giving his arm a squeeze. "Thank you again for this opportunity."

He patted her hand gently as his smile grew more genuine. "There is much more for you to experience. I hope to enjoy your company during dinner."

Feeling even more emboldened, Abigail nodded, a radiant smile gracing her face. Thomas felt his heart lighten with awe at how lit up she became. 

"Of course, Sir Sharpe."

"Thomas," he amended. "Abigail."

'How scandalous,' Abigail thought, 'but how often does one go to a dance with a baronet?'

"Thomas," she giggled as they entered the dining room.

After the dinner part, Lucille left to go back to the hotel, leaving Thomas to walk Abigail home alone. It seemed that once the initial nonsense of Abigail coming on Thomas’s arm and apparently having his sisters approval and support, things calmed down and the others became somewhat used to her being there, even though the whispers continued and the angry glances still burned in hateful eyes. Especially when they watched Thomas and Abigail dance together. 

“That . . . was fun.” Abigail admitted finally, still glowing from the magic of the evening as her arm remained wrapped tightly around Thomas’s. She couldn’t feel the ground under her feet she was walking on clouds.

“I’m glad you enjoyed yourself.” Thomas said with a smile. “Even though you don’t come from a wealthy family, you’ve certainly have amazing skills in manners and dance.” 

“I may not come from a wealthy family but I help educate their children. I can’t teach them what they need to know if I don’t know them myself.” She said stepping a little closer with him resting her face against his shoulder a moment her eyes closed enjoying his warmth feeling incredibly special and beyond privileged to be the one on his arm tonight. 

Regardless of yesterday’s set back it seemed that she’d returned to the state of mind he needed her in to discuss more important matters.

"Are you..." Thomas's lips pressed together, debating how to phrase his words. "Are you 'happy'?"

Abigail's stride slowed, head raised to look at him, "what do you mean?

"I mean, are you not wishing for something more?"

She blinked, looking away as their walk slowed further. 

'Happiness?' Thomas chided himself, already regretting his question.

"As much as someone of my stature can be." She said, keeping her gaze from his own. "I know I'm worthless to someone like the ones we dined with, Thomas; penniless and plain."

His thoughts were voiced on their own, "not to me."

That made her stop this time, head tipping to the side. In the moonlight, she was the image of reserved elegance. The ladies that flocked and fawned themselves about him were beneath her level.

"Why would you think that?" She asked softly, eyes downcast.

"In the way I saw you interact with the children about you. You have students who adore you and show immense respect for your teaching. You have a gracefulness in your stature, your humbled upbringing in a world that has yet to understand who you are." Thomas had both his hands about her own, staring into her wide green eyes, "Abigail, I know of your beauty, know of your elegance long before I had the chance to properly meet you. You are an exuberant lady who deserves everything I can give."  
The baronet finished his praise in one breath, keeping her attention. 

'There,' Thomas breathed, 'she now knows of my intentions. Knows that I have an eye on her.'  
He was very forward to tell her so; but her benefactor had only so much pull. If Thomas wished for her hand, he was going to ask her forthright.

Abigail was stunned speechless. She looked at the sincerity in his crystal clear blue eyes, feeling her heart ache for him even though she, like most, had no idea of his whole story. She could see what a tender and gentle soul he was. Perhaps the strong willed baronet was just a face he wore more than anything. There was so much feeling running just beneath. 

“But why?” She said in a whisper, “All those women those ladies that surrounded you tonight. You could have your pick of any of them. Of all of them if you so desire it. They fall at your feet by the droves.” 

Thomas smiled again, “But you never have.” He said taking her hands in his feeling how cold they were and rubbing them to warm them. “You’re strong, Abigail. You don’t need a man to define you. You’ve been on your own for a while now yet here you are. Making your way, not letting the obstacles thrown in your path defeat you.” He looked at her soft delicate hands. They had known work in their time. She had a few faint scars on them no doubt from toting firewood, perhaps blisters from working hard scrubbing floors, mending clothing, doing countless chores that she had no servants to do for her. But still they were soft, gentle and graceful. “You remind me so much of Lucille.” 

A small smile appeared on Abigail’s lips. “Admittedly . . . not something I imagine every girl would like to hear but . . . in this case . . . . It’s an honor.” Lucille’s strength impressed Abigail from the first time she met her. She was a solitary woman who seemed not to need anyone. And it was clear that when she was present, she was Thomas’s strength as well. Her smile dimmed a little, “But I have nothing to give you Thomas. I honestly have nothing. I can’t even call the very clothes on my back my own.” 

“You have so much to offer Abigail; you’ve just been blinded to it. Blinded by people who can see it and are terrified that one day you will see it as well.” His thumb rubbed slowly over her ring finger on her left hand finding it rather naked beneath his touch. Something easily remedied if she’d let him.

“Abigail.” Thomas said in a gentle tone, “May I ask something personal of you, . . . if it’s not to forward of me I mean. I don’t wish to offend you.” 

She smiled, “I think it would be very difficult for me to be offended by you.” 

“I watch you with the children. See how much they adore you. They look to you because you treat them as people, not as rodents. Not as a burden or inconvenience that has to be tolerated until they are older. Tell me . . .do you ever think what it would be like if they were yours? That perhaps the reason you are so good with them, is because you are meant to be a mother? To have little ones of your own?” Of course she’d thought of it, many times. A warm smile came to her face as she nodded silently knowing she shouldn’t speak of such things aloud. Especially to a gentleman like Thomas. He smiled holding her hands tight in his pulling them close to his chest as he looked into her eyes. “Would you have mine?” He whispered.

She looked stunned for a moment as though she didn’t hear him correctly. She thought he had said something but it must have been something else. Yet, in his eyes it was obvious that he had made such a request and wasn’t breathing waiting for her answer. Abigail unconsciously began to pull her hands away from his grasp but he wouldn’t release her. “I’m sorry?” She breathed staring into his eyes unable to look away. 

“No, no.” He said quickly seeing the thought flash in her eyes, “Not like that darling I would never be so monstrous . . .” His words trailed off. Who knows what her guardian had said to her from the time he left the school house to the time Lucille retrieved her to help her get ready for the dinner party. He could only imagine that it was severely unflattering to them both. “I meant as my wife.”

This time she was struck dumb completely, as though those words were even more of a shock then the first.

'Wife?' 

The word played within Abigail's mind, whirling as fast as a train. She could hardly wrap her mind around the concept.

Abigail had been living the life of near poverty, working in silence, and struggling to make ends meet. Mistress Styles worked her every day and never missed a chance to belittle her. What Abigail did was never enough for the bristling head mistress; at times working her harder than the other instructors. The woman was set to remind her that she was in debt to her; that Abigail was, essentially, hers. Most nights had the young woman crying into her threadbare pillows, cocooned in blankets that barely held back the cold.

But, if it weren't for the children she so cared for, Abigail wondered how long before she did something else.

Even though still somewhat a child herself, Abigail could command the room when necessary. Although, with the respect she shown to the children in her care, it was unneeded. They were willing to learn from her, taking in all she had to teach them, to tell them.

Abigail blinked rapidly, seeing their hands joined upon Thomas's chest. He was kind to her, so unusual for her, since Abigail was used to upturned noses and snickering comments. Why they do so she knew not. 

"Thomas," she whispered, his warmth seeping into her palms, "are you certain that you want me?"

He only took a half step closer, lifting his hand to cup her cheek. Her eyes fluttered at the contact, leaning into its warmth. 

"I wouldn't still be here if my intentions weren't true," he placed a chaste kiss upon her forehead, "I meant every word I have said. I would be honored if you were to be my wife. I know of no one else who can fulfill such a task."

The young woman felt like she was in a daze, it seemed like the entire world slowed to a dead stop. Marriage? To a Baronet? What was wrong with him? Didn’t he know that he could have someone far more beautiful, sophisticated, elegant then she could ever be. But he was so very handsome, so charming, and somehow . . . even with his commanding presence, there was also a gentle vulnerability that it seemed as though most people simply ignored it, or couldn’t see it. 

“Abigail,” Thomas said in a soft voice touching her chin and raising her face to look up at him. “There is very little I can offer you beyond my heart and my love. But know that you have already taken both. They are yours.” 

Abigail was lost in his gentle tone, the warmth, and not just the warmth of his hands. How could she deny such a beautiful and gentle soul? “Baronet Sharpe . . .” She began softly not knowing what to say. “If . . . it were possible, I think I would like very much to be your wife.” She admitted. He grinned his eyes shining as he looked into hers. He wouldn’t help himself and leaned down placing a tender kiss to her lips, savoring their warmth and taste. 

“Oh darling, you’ve no idea how pleased I am.” He kissed her hands, he fingers, her palm before returning to her lips kissing her once more. 

There was more that Abigail had to say, but seeing his excitement and enthusiasm, she couldn’t continue. She didn’t have to heart to squash his moment of happiness. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

After walking Abigail home, Thomas hurried back to the hotel going to Lucille’s room that was waiting for him. She smiled and stood to greet him as he took off his hat and coat walking over to her. They wrapped their arms around each other tightly. Lucille smiled, “Thomas you are positively radiant.” 

“I’ve done it. She accepted my offer of marriage. It’ll be a few days to get everything in order. I’m afraid that you must return to England on your own darling, but we shall not be far behind you.” He promised. Lucille smiled and hugged him again. 

“I knew it wouldn’t take long for your charms to win her heart.” Lucille said quite pleased.

Thomas half smiled as he looked at her, not certain how long she would be pleased with this until she became jealous of the young woman leaving in their home, sharing his bed. “She’s still uncertain however. I doubt that her guardian will be pleased with this news.” 

“She’s 18. Old enough to choose for herself. She doesn’t need that woman’s permission.” Lucille said. 

“But it’s Abigail who will feel indebted to her. We may not need her blessing, but Abigail will wish for it. Otherwise the guilt will follow her to the ends of the earth. She simply isn’t cruel, Lucille. I don’t think she has the slightest notion of how to be cruel. Even to those who deserve it.” He explained. 

“She seemed keen enough to accept your donation for the school house. How much more do you suppose it will take for her to release Abigail?” Lucille asked. 

Thomas sighed, “That’s the problem. Mistress Styles treats her as a servant. Abigail cares for the school house, cares for the children, does the majority of the old maid’s chores leaving her very little to do herself. And Abigail never complains, she does whatever she is asked without question. It’s what allows that woman’s abuse to her. Abigail’s loyalty. Why would she give up a well read, well educated young lady like Abigail that does nearly all of her work and the only thing she gives her in return is a bed in the back room of the school house.” 

“So even if we were to cover her dowry ourselves, you don’t think it shall make a bit of difference to the hag?” Lucille said. “That’s not going to do at all. I think perhaps this time, I shall be the one to discuss the situation with her. See if we can’t clear up a few things with this woman.” 

Lucille was dead set on their taking Abigail back to England with them. She was theirs now, and she had no intention of letting her go.

Thomas was weary of what his sister meant, but what choice do they have? Perhaps a woman's touch, a lady's education and etiquette could break the ice into letting her go. He wanted to believe it.

Abigail deserved to be taken care of, to be shown she was worth more than what her peers have reduced her to. It mattered not to Thomas her class, a quite forward thinking man he was. He could make her happy, to feel wanted, proud, beautiful and not discarded. 

Lucille, his sister could take her under her wing and help rid her of the belittling demons that haunted her. 

He learned to trust his elder sister; she was cunning. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Abigail was all smiles by the time she returned to the school house. She didn't think anything could quash her mood. She was floating, buoyant because of the kiss from Sir Thomas Sharpe, baronet.  
It changed drastically when she noticed Mistress Styles in her room, a luggage trunk at her feet.  
Abigail blinked, "Mistress Styles! What-"

"About time you have returned, Abigail. I'm in need of help packing your things."Abigail was speechless. Was she going with the Sharpe's? A flutter of hope entered her heart. "You are to be on the train for Seattle promptly at 7:45 tomorrow morning," Mistress Styles said, a knowing smirk on her face. "The telegram from my associate there is in dire need of a school teacher."

"But," Abigail began, "I-I thought Emily was to take that post?"

"Emily is in no condition to travel. She broke her ankle just this afternoon! That trip will do nothing but cause her more pain than heal her up."

She thought frantically, "but what about the Sharpe's?"

The older woman gave a scalding laugh, "you must be joking! Why would Sir Thomas be interested in you?

"Besides," her grin grew, "Lady Harris has said he is more interested in one of her daughters. They can pay for the dowry she is bound to have."

The head mistress walked up to her, placing a bony hand upon her shoulder. "He is too good for you. You're bound for spinsterhood, my dear. Not even a baronet can change that."

She left the younger woman in her room, where unshead tears formed and broke past the barrier behind her eyes. Abigail felt herself break as she crumpled to the floor.

Lucille was a strong and formidable woman. She didn’t take anything off of anyone, and there were sometimes when she was angry . . . . yet her manners and etiquette were flawless. Thomas had done his part, Abigail had agreed to be his wife and that was all that was required. Now it was Lucille’s turn. 

Just before dawn, she left the hotel making her way to the school house. When she arrived she found a cart waiting out front that had been loaded. She arched a brow seeing the trunk already loaded onto it and waiting. 

Lady Sharpe walked passed it into the school house that light was coming from. A bit early for it to her way of thinking as today was not a school day. When she stepped in, she heard voices coming from the back room. It was arguing apparently. One voice was harsh and raised, and the other was laced with tears desperately wanting to know why. Lucille waited for a few moments in front of the door before Mistress Style’s appeared almost dragging Abigail with her by the top of her arm. “You will do as I say you ungrateful wretch or so help me . . .” She stopped seeing Lucille standing in the schoolhouse. She was at a loss not having heard her come in nor was she expecting anyone so early in the morning. She didn’t let go of Abigail’s arm who tried to pull away again but she just dug her fingers into the muscle deeper causing the young woman to cry out from the pain. “Lady Sharpe.” She began, “I . . . wasn’t expecting visitors so early in the morning.” 

Lucille had a icy dark look in her eyes as she stared at the woman never breaking eye contact. “Abigail.” Lucille said, “Would you give myself and your guardian a moment alone?” 

“I’m sorry Lady Sharpe but I’m afraid she’ll be late for an appointment if we don’t leave. Perhaps if you could come back later today I . . .” 

“Now Abigail.” She said in a stern tone, maintaining her eye contact with the old crone. Abigail pulled away rubbing her arm before stepping back and going into the back room to leave the two alone.

Lucille was furious, eyeing the elder woman with cold eyes. She couldn't stand the sight of Mistress Styles, the reminder of her mother was prominent in her demeanor. 

She pulled herself to her full height, tall for a woman, but quite imposing to anyone. Lucille stepped closer than the other liked, backing into the side table just behind her. 

"How unhonorable; denying the chance for your protégé to get something more than yourself," Lucille growled. "And even taking money's given; a thief. Abigail deserves better than this-" she waved a gloved hand.

"She is indebted to me, Lady Sharpe," Mistress Styles shot back. "All these years, she has had me to take care of her, buy her clothing, provide a place to sleep, food in her belly. I DESERVE all that I have given freely to her. I kept her safe out of CHARITY."

"And your services are no longer needed," Lucille brought an envelope out of her purse. With a deft hand, she slapped it onto the table.

Mistress Styles snatched it up, opening it to see a check made to the school. 

"This is to ensure that the school itself will get this money. Although I know that you will take it," she pushed the headmistress against the wall, "but I will also warn you. My brother will have Abigail's hand and you will renounce your hold on her."

"Threats and blackmail, your brother did the same!"

Lucille only smiled wickedly and the elder lady cringed, "there is a difference between my brother and I. I follow through on my threats. Messily and quickly."

She stepped back, calling to Abigail calmly. Leaning close, Lucille whispered into Mistress Styles's ear, "don't test me you fucking hag. I will tear your tongue out and show how innocent you are to your late night 'clients'."

Caught, Mistress Styles clutched at her breast. How she knew, she knew not. But her reputation was on the line and Lady Sharpe played her hand well.

Abigail walked out, hand cupping over the painful bruising on her arm. She blinked at the scene before her, but Lucille only came to her side.

"You will come with me, Abigail," she said calmly. "Thomas has asked for your hand and we must plan the wedding in a better place. You'll stay with me, alright?"

Abigail looked at Mistress Styles one last time, wanting to be bitter towards her, but could find that she wasn't. 

Instead, she said quite sincerely, "thank you for your generosity, Mistress Styles. I wish you the best."

Her former benefactor merely pursed her lips, "if only I could say the same for you."

Lucille lead her away, returning her glare at the woman that caused Abigail harm.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Ow!" Abigail squeaked.

Lucille carefully prodded the purpling bruises on the young woman's arm. They were quite stark against her pale skin. 

"That's unfortunate, my dear," she replied, adjusting the sleeve of Abigail's dressing gown back into place. 

They were back at the hotel both Lucille and Thomas were staying in. It was an opulence she had yet to know of.

Abigail took a breath her head dropping slightly. “What’s the matter?” Lucille asked. 

“I can never go back there now. If I hadn’t already been packed she probably would have just tossed me out with so much as a coat to keep warm.” She admitted. 

“Well, you needn’t worry about her petty nonsense anymore. Soon we’ll be on our way home to England and you can put this morbid chapter of your life behind you.” She said pouring some tea before carrying a cup with a saucer to Abigail to help her sleep. Usually, with Thomas’s other wives, there would be a ‘special’ ingredient in the tea they gave them. That couldn’t be the case this time. She had to be healthy and remain so if she was to fulfill their purposes. 

“I’ve never been out of the country before.” She admitted. “I haven’t really been out of the state itself. Is England very different from here?” 

“A bit colder perhaps, maybe a bit more rain. But you must know something Abigail, our estate, our household differs from any other in England. It sits on the red clay mines below, and during the winter when it snows, the snow will only stay white for a day or two. Then the red color bleeds through the snow making it crimson like blood. It is very beautiful in it’s own right, but it could easily be disturbing when you first witness it.” She explained picking up her own tea cup taking a drink. 

“I saw the clay that Sir Thomas . . . .” 

“Thomas.” Lucille corrected. “You’re his fiancé now, there’s no need for such formal titles.” 

Abigail paused, “That Thomas brought as samples to show investors. It did look like blood.”

"Yes, it is unnerving, but the clay under Allerdale Hall is the purest crimson red in the whole country. A commodity that we are certain many will want to use," Lucille took another sip. "It will certainly be a fortune to anyone."

Abigail smiled, fond of the company of Lucille was giving her. She still has yet to see Thomas that morning, but Lucille explained that he was meeting with another investor before she collected her.  
Her arm twinged unpleasantly, causing her to rotate it gently. The morning was more than pleasant, a disaster on some accounts. Leaving behind the grueling times of poverty and work life to become a wife and lady with a capital L.

She fiddled with her cup, a habit she had when nervous, "I'm not used to such finery."

Lucille regarded her charge, and a slight curling of the corners of her mouth formed, "if it makes you feel any better, Allerdale Hall isn't without its problems."

Abigail eyed her soon to be sister-in-law, head tilted to the side.

"It's sinking into the earth," Lucille said, "the house is crumbling and needs tremendous repairs. Thomas is adamant on trying to get investors interested in the clay, but it's an ineffective battle."

"Perhaps," Abigail said, "but I trust you. The both of you. I have nothing but this."

Lucille gave a genuine smile this time, taking her hand, "you have both of us, dear."

The conversation didn't go much further, because Thomas finally returned from his appointment with a potential investor. He looked bone tired as he removed his top hat, hanging it on the coat rack near the door. 

"Good morning, ladies," he said over his shoulder. His coat followed. "I was expecting to see you later in the day, Abigail."

He was working silently on his cuffs when he turned back to the ladies in the day room of the suite. He noticed quickly that a somber mood was evident in Abigail's demeanor. 

"What is it, my love?" He finished with his cuffs, walking over.

Lucille stood and walked out into the next room to give them a few moments alone. Thomas had asked her, and she agreed, but she wasn’t wearing his ring yet. “She doesn’t have much in the way of clothes. I make certain I have something for her to travel back to England in. We can shop in London before going home to Cumberland.” She kissed Abigail’s cheek stroking her hair gently. “Drink you’re tea. You’ll feel better.” Thomas arched a brow seeing the tea cup in Abigail’s hands. Lucille caught his look and shook her head slightly letting him know it was just tea. Then she went into the other room to look through her trunk that was already packed. 

Thomas moved and sat down next to Abigail. “Are you alright?” 

“Rough morning.” She admitted sipping her tea. “Mistress Styles . . . .” She looked into the tea cup. “She doesn’t want to see me again. She was going to send me away, but Lucille stopped her and brought me here.” 

Thomas’ brow furrowed, “Why would she do that?” He questioned, “Because of us?” He asked taking her hand in his feeling it tremble slightly. Abigail gave a solemn nod. He sighed and shook his head not understanding why the woman couldn’t be gracious for a few moments and give the young woman who had literally worked herself half to death without complaint for her the past three years. “Well, that doesn’t matter anymore. Soon we’ll be on our way home and you can leave this all behind.” He took her empty tea cup putting it aside and wrapped his other arm around behind her back moving closer. 

She smiled a little, “Lucille’s been very kind to me. She’s very . . .” Abigail didn’t even know what the word was but she looked up at Thomas. “She doesn’t make me feel inferior.” 

“Because you aren’t, darling. No one can make you feel that way if you realize, in your heart, that you are worth more.” He leaned closer to her reaching up stroking her soft face with the back of his fingers, “You’re something special. And I pity all of those fools who never saw it looking down their nose at you.” Thomas kissed her cheek, “You belong to me, Abigail. It simply took me 18 years to find you. Now? Now I’ve come to take you home.” 

Abigail smiled, “Home.” She repeated liking the way it sounded. Loving the way it felt when she said it. Thomas smiled as well wrapping his arms around her holding her tight as she rested her head to his chest closing her eyes. 

Thomas looked up seeing Lucille standing just behind the shadow in the doorway keeping an eye on things. As dark as it was, Thomas could almost see the smile that tugged at the corner of her mouth.

Her eyes fluttered closed as she listened to his heart beat, breathing in his scent. A strong heart thumped back, his scent a mixture of his natural musk and mechanical oil.

The palm of her hand rested his pectoral, feeling his strong body beneath the layers of fine, if worn, clothing. Strong for someone raised in the upper class. So very warm. 

'Improper,' she thought, 'but not unheard of.'

Humming contently, Abigail felt at ease in the first time in years. Such peace and serenity befell her body in the warmth of her fiancé's embrace. 

'Fiancé' she heard in her mind. 

She opened her eyes, reaching for his hand; she noticed the residue of oil on his fingertips. "You missed a few spots." She teased. 

He frowned, eyeing his fingers, "that's quite unacceptable. I must look the part if I'm to see New York with my fiancé. Perhaps even some lunch?"

"Of course," Abigail said, placing a kiss upon his cheek.

 

(Continued -->)

PLEASE COMMENT AND REVIEW!!!!


	2. Surrogate - Chapter 2

Thomas came back into the room taking off his hat as he walked over to Lucille who was watching as the bellhops took their luggage. “Do you have the tickets?” 

“Right here.” He said motioning to his breast pocket. “Where’s Abigail? Is she ready?” 

“She’s in the next room. We’ve had a bit of trouble finding her a suitable dress that would fit. I don’t think there’s a need for her to hide herself so painfully anymore. However that means that none of my dresses will fit her in thee . . .” She motioned towards her own breasts, “Area.” 

“Oh.” Thomas blushed slightly looking away. Lucille smiled pulling on her other glove. “But you found something?” 

“In a way. She’s wearing that torturous corset for now until we get back to London and can shop for some proper clothing for her.” Thomas just gave a silent nod. “Oh darling,” Lucille smiled, “After all these years you still blush when such subjects arise. Is it because you find it truly improper or is it because it’s me who is talking of it.” 

Actually, it was both. Of course he noticed how attractive Abigail was, her blessed form that he couldn’t help but wonder would look like without all that silly restrictive clothing. Even though Lucille had given permission for him too, practically insisting on it in the bonds of marriage . . . he couldn’t help but feel how easily she could change her mind. Abigail was sweet, innocent, and humble. Far more than the other women he married were. “I’m just anxious to get back to Cumberland. I want to be there before the parts I’ve ordered arrive.” 

“Did you send a message ahead to the jewelers? Did they respond?” She questioned. 

“Yes, and they say it will be ready for us when we arrive there. They’ll need to fit it of course, considering the finger which is to wear it is . . . here with us. But as long as they follow my design instructions to the letter, I think it will look the part.” Lucille gave a nod. “Is there a reason I’m not simply giving her the family ring to wear?” 

Lucille was quiet for a moment, “It’s mine.” She said wrapping her hand around the large family ring that rested on her hand. Their mother, and grandmothers before her had worn it. A family heirloom almost as old as the house they lived in and the clay mines beneath. “I’ve earned it.” She said pulling her sleeve down over it, in a way you would expect a child to react when someone tried to take their favorite toy from them. She’d given it up on several other occasions, the last time was perhaps the worst. She’d been so anxious to have it back, she almost cut off the finger that had been wearing it.

Thomas saw the reaction and decided this was definitely the right course of action. Abigail was going to be with them for some time. Far longer than any of the others. If he were to give her the ring, Lucille’s patience and favor would dissolve rather quickly because of it. “Very well. I think . . . it will be preferable to her to wear something a bit more modest. Modern or the like. She seems to have a hard time with things she’s been told are too good for her.” 

“That’s nonsense. Things will be better when we get home. The sooner we leave here and her past, the better.” The last of their luggage was taken out and Lucille walked over to the bedroom door knocking, “Abigail darling. Come on. We don’t want the boat to sail without us, do we?”

"Of course not, Lucille. I'm just-" a ladylike mew of disgust filtered through the door, "having...TROUBLE...with this button."

Lucille gave a little laugh, turning to her brother, "the lady calls, perhaps you could be of assistance?" She turned back to the door, "are you decent?" she asked before opening it without waiting for an answer. 

"Lucille," Thomas sputtered, but was only greeted with a fully clothed wife fussing with a button on the back of her dress. 

The dress itself was a lovely shade of plum, adorned with ivory lace at the cuffs and collar. It fit every curve of her figure and highlighted her complexion beautifully. With her seated at the vanity, Thomas saw from the mirror the low, yet tasteful cut of the bodice. It definitely accentuated her endowment.

His eyes lifted to hers in the mirror, seeing a slight deal of distress as she tried to finish with the troublesome finding at the very top of the garment. He could tell she wasn't exactly sure about the dress, but didn't want to upset Lucille. 

He walked up to her, sweeping a curl of hair from her shoulder as he admired her in the mirror. "You look absolutely radiant, Abigail."

She blushed, eyes going down despite the siblings protests. She still wasn't accepting of her soon to be ladyhood, but she finally learned to leave out the Sir and Lady when speaking with the Sharpe's. It still unnerved Abigail when the porters at the hotel the last days in New York called her 'Lady Martin'.

"Thank you, Thomas. I'm almost ready-"

"Let me, dear," he said, deftly hooking the offending pearl button into the silk loop. In his boldness, Thomas placed a feather light kiss behind her ear.

Abigail blushed, standing quickly. Thomas had work to do with getting her used to his affection.  
"Are you all set? Ready for a new adventure?" He questioned. 

She nodded. "I am...husband."

The three of them followed their luggage to the carriage that would take them to the docks. Lucille was shining as she looked at Abigail. So far her behavior and attitude were completely unprecedented, he’d never seen her like this before. Much less with another woman. 

When they boarded the ship, they were taken to their cabins. Two rooms next to each other, like they had in the hotel, and all of their things had already been brought aboard. Abigail stayed close to Lucille and when they opened their rooms to settle in, she went into Lucille’s room causing the two Sharpe’s to look at each other. 

“Abigail darling? What are you doing?” Lucille asked. 

“Oh. Just, looking around. I’ve never been on a ship before.” She admitted. “It’s not what I expected.” Abigail had been staying with Lucille in her room and just assumed that the arrangement on board the ship would be the same.

“It’s first class my dear. Their goal is to make us as comfortable as possible as the voyage does take a few weeks.” She explained wrapping her arm around behind the young woman, taking her hand with the other. “However, you and I aren’t meant to share this room.” She said walking her back towards the door. “You’re meant to share the other cabin with your husband.” She walked her to Thomas’s door. 

Abigail’s eyes went wide and she shook her head taking a step back. “Lucille I . . . I can’t.” Her body shivered slightly with nerves but Lucille just held her tighter. Thomas came back to the door when he realized she hadn’t followed him in. 

“Thomas.” Lucille said calling him closer. “I believe your young bride is a bit shy. Show her you don’t bite.” She handed him Abigail’s hand and Thomas smiled warmly taking it. Gently brushing the back of her hand with his thumb. Gently he walked backwards pulling her inside with him, and Lucille closed the door walking back to her own room to settle in.

He kept his movements very slow as he lead his wife into the common room, her fingers trembling as she accepted a seat on the love seat. Thomas felt the shallow smile on his lips. 'Wife. A beautiful title for her to carry.'

"Abigail, you needn't worry yourself. I'm not going to take advantage of you," he rubbed her cold fingers. "When you are ready, that is all I ask."

Abigail nodded, feeling her silence was speaking volumes between them. Thomas knew why.  
The wedding, though small, was the talk of the town. Families of wealth were invited and shown up to see their former school teacher Miss Abigail Martin, now Lady Abigail Sharpe stride down the isle in a simple, yet fashion forward dress. Many were in awe of how lovely she looked, a fairy tale come to life.  
But, as it usually goes, some others believe otherwise. 

The Harris's were invited, to which the twins pounced upon the chance to try and muck up Abigail's time of happiness.

They, however, kept quiet when the priest asked if anyone didn't approve of the marriage. Proper ladies raised in certain areas. 

However, congratulating the newlyweds had them trying to charm Thomas and bully Abigail.  
Thomas wanted to step in and use his imposing presence against them, yet his bride remained poised.  
She kept her posture, looking at them with the same glare when dealing with unruly children. She didn't say anything, but Thomas knew that the catty words cut deep.

"Don't let those unrefined girls' words hurt you so, love," he kissed her fingers. "They won't have same happiness as you."

Abigail blinked back unshed tears, dabbing at her eyes.

He sat back, wondering how to break the ice between them, to get her to be used to him. An idea formed and he hoped it worked. 

"I don't mean to be so forward," he started, seeing her focus on him, "but are you scared of what follows for us in the marriage bed?"

Ah, from the hesitation in her body, Abigail was. She never bedded with anyone, never experienced such a life changing feel of another. No wonder she didn't want to be in the same room alone with him.

It only made Thomas touch her soft cheek, "we can start slow. Like I have said, I won't force you into this. Tell me what you would want to do."

She thought upon it, fingers curling about themselves before bringing her green eyes up to his.  
"Maybe," she said softly, "m-maybe we could share a kiss?"

Abigail couldn't believe she was so scared. This is what married women do, right? She did read about bold, strong women in stories from the library, felt faint from the overall romance printed on the paper. 

Thomas scooted close, cupping her face in his long fingered hands. "Anything for you, love," he leaned in, "anything."

He drew closer but just before he placed a tender kiss, her body went rigged and she took a nervous breath pulling back. He pause a moment, smiling softly. “It’s alright darling.” Thomas laced his fingers with Abigail’s looking deep into her eyes. Abigail couldn’t look away, there was a kindness and vulnerability in them that she’d never seen before. Certainly not in the eyes of someone of his class and station. The sweetness and the sweetness and gentleness shined like broken sapphires. “I won’t hurt you, I give you my word.” He promised. 

She nodded a little bit still unable to look away from his beautiful eyes. He looked at her left hand, her fingers entwined with his in her long delicate fingers, not as soft as others because of the manual work that tyrant of a guardian had her doing. But in time, her hands would become soft again. They wouldn’t have to work like that again in her life. “Thomas.” She whispered in a soft voice, almost a quiet squeak. She didn’t want him to be upset because of her behavior, but he didn’t seem put out by it. He was very patient and tender with her. 

“Abigail, I understand.” He reached up and gently brushed her soft cheek with his hand. Thomas could see and feel the slight flush to her warm skin. He smiled knowing that she wanted him, but was nervous to show it. “Although, I would like it if I could at least kiss you. As we did before I ask for your hand. When I kissed my bride as we stood at the alter together. You’ve not given me as much as a peck on the cheek since that day. A kiss cannot hurt you, can it?” Abigail shook her head a little bit swallowing the lump in her throat, her heart thumping wildly in her chest. “I find that I close my eyes to things that make me uncomfortable.” He suggested. 

The young woman nodded holding her breath and closing her eyes. Thomas smiled and rather than draw her agony out with her nervousness and terror she was feeling he gently placed a tender kiss to her soft crimson lips. She hesitated a moment, before he could feel her body start to relax, and began to kiss him back. His other arm wrapped around her waist and pulled her against him deepening the kiss even further. Slowly, Abigail rested her hands on his shoulders, before wrapping around him. With one swift and masterful move he turned laying her down on the bed. 

Unfortunately, when she felt the shift her entire body went ridged like a block of ice once more. Thomas placed a few more gentle kisses to her lips before leaning up looking down into her eyes stroking her hair back from her face. He took her left hand and kissed her fingers before looking at the empty place where a wedding band should have resided. “This, will be remedied soon.” He promised before kissing her fingers again. “Hopefully, it will remind you that you are now Lady Abigail Sharpe. No more Miss Martin. Schoolhouse slave.” Abigail smiled a bit at his comment about her former job. It did feel like she was a slave to Ms. Styles at times, but she didn’t complain. She couldn’t. Ms. Styles took her in when no one else would. 

Thomas checked the time before sitting up and pulling her to sit up with him. “Come on. We’ll need to change for supper. Lucille said you didn’t eat breakfast this morning. To excited about our voyage to England. He stood before leaning down kissing her forehead and stroking her hair back once again. Perhaps tonight after dinner, when she had calmed down and a good meal in her belly she’d be more amenable and comfortable to his affections. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Lucille stood by the railing looking out over the ocean. The sky was scattered with countless stars across the heavens. The moon shined brightly casting a soft yet eerie glow over the water. Thomas had followed her out onto the deck as Abigail was still getting ready. “Well?” Lucille asked. 

“You know, the women I’ve married in the past I’ve had to beat off with a stick to keep them from accosting me at every available opportunity. But Abigail . . .” he sighed slightly, “Abigail is a completely different affair altogether.” 

She furrowed her brow before turning to her brother, “Meaning?” 

Thomas looked at her, “Meaning she’s still very much a child in a number of ways. I don’t fault her for it of course, she’s young and inexperienced.” A cross look twisted Lucille’s face as she turned back towards the railing. 

“You’re married now. You’re her husband and you have rights.” 

“I know but . . .’ 

“She’s your wife, so . . . . take her.” 

Thomas looked at her, “Sorry?” He couldn’t believe he heard his sister say that. 

“She has to do what you say, whatever you say. That was one of the vows she made before God and witnesses. She has no choice. She can’t stop you.” 

“No.” He said seriously in a stern tone, “I’m not going to force her to do something she doesn’t want to do! That is no way to earn her trust or gain her confidence. Just last week she was a young woman being trained for a life of servitude teaching children. Now she is a married young lady, leaving behind her old life completely and sailing to a new country with the only family she has in the world. She simply isn’t ready yet. She needs some time to adjust.” 

Lucille clinched her jaw, “This is nonsense, Thomas. Don’t you think I’ve waited for this for long enough? You have to show her you aren’t going to tolerate such childish nonsense . . . .” 

“Lucille,” He leaned closer to her, “This is your plan, you chose her, and I agreed to it. For you and for our family. But you have to let me do this my own way.” He stepped closer, “You have to trust me.” Her jaw clinched as she looked back over the water once more. 

She couldn’t be acting like this already. Granted patience was never one of Lucille’s virtues. He realized now that they should have kept to the original plan. Lucille leaving on a different ship bound for London, and he and Abigail leaving a few days later. “Very well.” She said in a low tone. 

He leaned closer to say something else but he caught movement out of the corner of his eye. Abigail had finally emerged from their cabin. He smiled, “There you are.” Thomas walked over taking her hands, “You look lovely.” Abigail smiled brightly as he wrapped her arm around his. “Lucille?” Thomas said. Lucille looked out into the darkness another moment before painting on a smile and turning walking towards the dining room, Thomas and Abigail following after her.

Thomas leaned close to Abigail's ear, "try to enjoy yourself. The meals are quite grand."

She merely smiled as he brought her into the dining room that was slowly filling with first class occupants. 

Everywhere she looked was finery: ladies in copious jewels, the men tailored in tuxedos, the chatter civil with smatterings of delicate laughter. It was as if she tumbled down the rabbit hole into Lewis Carroll's Wonderland, the one book she cherished. There was so much to see, yet made Abigail conscious of how unprepared she really was. Would they see through her new ladyship that she was a commoner? That Abigail thrived on using her mind, not fawning over the latest fashions springing forth?

"I can see that look, love," Thomas interrupted her thoughts. "Self-doubt, fear, uncertainty. You are new to this life, but the one thing you didn't have before was someone who is there to build you up, to comfort you in times when you want it. To stand by your side and listen to your words." He stepped in front of her, taking both hands, "I'm not going to let you deal with that life ever again."

Abigail tried to see any deception, but only found a deeply profound love in this man. It eased the slight ache she didn't realize was in her chest. He really did love her; why was she so hesitant to express her own?

"Thank you, Thomas," she straightened.

He only returned to her side, leading her to the table Lucille was sat at with another two couples. Thomas held out the chair while Abigail sat, placing a gentle hand upon her shoulder.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The dinner was quite extravagant, better than Abigail would have expected. She didn't realize how hungry she was until the first course of pheasant seared in a rich sauce was placed in front of her. She enjoyed every plate in restrained ladyness. 

And the company, well, she was most impressed. Especially when Thomas regaled them as to why his new bride had no ring yet.

"Abigail's ring is awaiting us in London," Thomas told their table mates, "after finding out we were to wed, I telegraphed the jeweler in London to work on the garnet I had left in their care."

He squeezed Abigail's hand as they looked into each other's eyes. 

"It's actually a piece from the same stone that Lucille's ring was cut."

Abigail's gaze drifted towards the large cabochon adorning Lucille's hand. It shown in the electrical lights, seeming to pulse with life. 

"How exceedingly romantic!" One of the women clapped.

Thomas was amazed as he watched his young bride eat. The graceful whisper of her every touch on her glass as she drank. Her manners were flawless and exceptional. He supposed they had to be. Like she had told him after the dinner party that they attended in the states, she had to know everything down to the last detail if she was going to educate children born into those positions what they needed to know. She wasn’t spoiled which put her apart from all of those disputants and heiresses that flocked to him in droves. Her gentleness charmed those seated with them, and Thomas couldn’t help but feel a bit of pride that it was his privilege to have her on his arm. 

Lucille seemed a bit less talkative and Thomas caught her glaring at him once or twice. He knew she wasn’t pleased and had a tendency to be very impatient sometimes. When she finished eating her meal she left the table and went back to her room, not waiting for Thomas and Abigail to finish theirs. This wasn’t something that could be rushed, or forced and she was going to have to understand that. Unlike the others, she wouldn’t be living with them for just a few weeks or even a month or two. It was going to be at least a year or more and he couldn’t see keeping her living in terror like a prisoner in all that time. 

When supper was finished, everyone said their goodnights and returned to their cabins. Thomas and Abigail strolled on the deck looking at the stars. Thomas knew a little bit about astrology. The giant gaping hole in the roof of their house made it rather easy to observe the stars above from inside. He pointed out a few formations to her and watched the way her eyes sparkled, eager for him to tell her everything he knew. “I would think as an educator you might already know some of this.” He said with a smile. 

She looked up at the stars, “Well, living in a protestant based country, there are pockets of strange notions as to what’s ‘wicked’ and what’s ‘virtuous’.” Abigail looked up at the stars. “Ms. Styles was a little old fashioned. She was such a wise woman in so many ways, but not very open minded to new ideas. It’s probably why she made such a fuss when you . . .” She stopped not wanting to talk about it anymore wrapping her arms around herself. Thomas felt her shiver. 

“Oh, darling I’m sorry.” He quickly slipped of his jacket and wrapped it around her. “It’s a bit cold out here for you in that dress.” He rubbed her arms to warm her up. “We should go in now.” 

Her eyes looked up at him when he said that and she laughed nervously turning back towards the railing, “Oh no. It’s not that cold, and there are so many more stars to see.’ Thomas just looked at her, his silence making her more nervous. “You haven’t covered this part of the sky yet.” She said motioning towards them. 

Thomas sighed softly, “Abigail.” When she started to ramble off again he took her hand pulling her to face him. “Are you nervous?” She quieted looking down swallowing the lump in her throat. “You don’t have to be. I promised I won’t hurt you and I won’t. I’m your husband, you can trust me.” 

He rubbed her arms a bit more wanting to get her back inside before she froze to death. “Of course I trust you Thomas.” She whispered. 

“Then why . . .” 

“I’m afraid of disappointing you.” She breathed quickly. He was caught off guard not having expected that at all. “I don’t know how to . . . I mean, I don’t know what I’m . . . supposed to . . . .” She looked down again. Thomas tried but couldn’t suppress the smile that was trying to appear. How completely innocent was this girl? She looked up at him seeing the amused look on his face. 

“I’m sorry darling; I’m not laughing at you. Truly.” He folded his hands together around hers before kissing her cold fingers looking into her eyes again. “You won’t disappointment me.” His voice was gentle, full of love and understanding. “We’ll go slow, I promise.”

She seemed to relax slightly at the admission, the cold now creeping into her body as they decided to retire for the night. Thomas kept an arm wrapped about her waist, lending some of his warmth in the midst of returning to their cabin.

Once back inside their state room, Thomas looked upon his Abigail with soft eyes, feeling her hesitation, yet also knowing she wanted to at least try and do the marital deed.

He leaned his back against the door as she dropped his dinner jacket on the love seat. Upon straightening, she turned towards him again, raising her hands and placing them on his chest, fingers shaking slightly. 

"It's alright," Thomas whispered, his lips getting closer to her own.

"What if I do something wrong?" She asked in the same whisper.

He cupped his hand behind her head, "you won't. Just relax. Your body will know what to do."

They kissed gently, focusing on the tender force of its placement. Abigail seemed to deflate when he kissed her, arms wrapping around his neck, deepening it further. 

Thomas's hands roved about the bodice of her gown, down her ribs and her wide hips. She didn't pull away this time when he touched her, a promising change, he noted. 

Thomas pulled away slightly, seeing her blink slowly at his forwardness.

He trailed his fingers up along her back, touching the rows of pearl buttons, asking with his eyes if he could. Abigail smiled demurly, turning her back to him, allowing him to do so. 

Thomas kept his smile small as he deftly unhooked the buttons with practiced ease. Soon, the garment was loose with only Abigail holding the bustier with her small hands. She turned around, the nervousness creeping back into her eyes. 

The Baronet cupped her face in his hands, laying kisses against her mouth. She molded into that kiss, body going pliable to his touch. 

Thomas decided to add a little bit of tongue this time, flicking it along her lips. Abigail moaned at the boldness, but opened her mouth, touching his with her own. 

She was so distracted by the kiss that she let her dress fall to the floor. Left in just her undergarments, she was more beautiful in Thomas's eyes. He set her carefully upon the plush bed, wanting to feel everything about her, to touch her.

Thomas smiled taking her hands in his and kissing her fingers and palms down to her wrists. Walking backwards as he guided her towards the bed, kissing her once more as he sat her down. Instantly he removed his own outer clothing and scarf down to his blouse. He kneed down slipping off her boots one at a time, kissing her ankle as he tossed them away. He looked up at her pleased to see the warm blush on her face. That look wasn’t one of embarrassment, that look was one of desire, exactly what he wanted.

With a grin he cupped her face in his hand feeling the way her skin had warmed before tasting her lips once more. Moving up from where he knelt he tasted her crimson lips once again, loving how she tasted like strawberries. As they kissed he gently lay her back on the bed as he crawled over her. 

Abigail was lost in the feel of his touch, his tender kiss which always made her feel like she was floating on clouds. Thomas’s hand caressed her face, his long fingertips slowly moving from her face, down her neck, and over her throat. When she felt his hand move over her breast, there was a sharp intake of breath. Remembering what he had told her, she closed her eyes tight. 

“Shhhh,” He said softly resting his cheek to hers as he whispered encouragement in her ear, “It’s alright darling, just relax.” Abigail nodded quickly and took a deep breath letting it out again. His fingertips easily pulled the ties of her undergarment, before sliding the buttons free. Her hands were resting on his shoulders and he felt her tremble. “Shhhh.” He whispered again before opening her under blouse baring her soft pink flesh. 

He couldn’t resist as he placed gentle kisses over each perfect, large, round orb. He felt her breath quicken slightly as he suckled her right breast while massaging her left, before switching to taste the left while massaging the left. Abigail gently slid her fingers into his hair, her entire body shuttering with the new and extremely pleasant sensations he was giving her. 

Thomas was struggling to go slow, but it was difficult. She was so completely beautiful; her pink untouched body was perfect, warm, supple and soft. The temptation to devour every inch of her form was overwhelming, making his own clothes rather uncomfortable. 

Pausing a moment he sat up, “Thomas?” Abigail said in a nervous voice feeling him pull away. 

“It’s alright, I just need a moment.” He reassured her kissing her lips once more. Removing his suspenders and blouse he tossed them aside kicking off his shoes. Instantly his arms wrapped around her once more consuming her lips hungrily, the length of their bodies molding together. Thomas was unable to suppress the moan of pleasure feeling her bare breasts against his chest. Her skin was warmer now, her body responding to each of his gentle but firm touches. 

Even though he had been married several times before, this was a new experience for him too. Getting to explore and experience his bride like this. The heiresses that he had married before were a few years older than Abigail. Although they claimed and insisted they were virgins, they really weren’t fooling anybody.

He rolled the two of them, where he was underneath Abigail as a girlish giggle bubbled out of her. It lit up her whole face, her voice so full of life. With her propped above him, Abigail's hair fell somewhat out of its coiffure, tendrils of dark silken locks the color of midnight trailing over his chest. Her breasts pressing pleasantly against him.

Thomas was stricken with awe; this perfect woman looking down at him. A fate he realized almost didn't happen. 

Abigail claimed his lips, touching his bare arms. She also felt a hardness pressing against her clothed nether regions. She had an idea of what that could be and decided to work loose her restrictive corset. Once it had come unlaced, Abigail straightened above her husband.

"Abigail," he breathed, sitting up and kissed her hard.

She realized her fear was gone in his kiss and allowed him to roll them again. The sensations Abigail felt had her panting with need. Her nipples hardened as Thomas suckled them again, her legs wrapping around his torso. She noticed her nether regions were feeling softer, more puffy the longer Thomas suckled her breasts. 

Her hips ground lightly against Thomas and she gasped. A new, highly arousing bolt of lighting shot between her legs when she did so.

Thomas only chuckled as he began kissing her stomach and worked his way further down. His fingers deftly worked the tie of her bloomers loose and pulled them down her long legs.

Abigail watched her husband with hooded eyes, his gaze traveling over her womanhood. Her creamy white skin in contrast to the dark curls keeping her most intimate hidden core safe. He sucked in a breath, hands roving over her legs and slowly pulled them apart. 

Thomas was pleased to see Abigail's folds seeping arousal when he separated her thighs. His manhood nudged painfully in his trousers at the sight. He leaned in closer, taking in her scent as he kissed her inner thigh. Abigail moaned, head turning as his kisses went higher and higher to her sex.

He took a moment, fingers gently spreading her lower lips. More arousal slipped from her with his touch and Thomas couldn't help himself but have a taste. His tongue dipped into the bottom of her sex and made its way up, flicking her clit.

Abigail's body jerked as a squeak of pleasure escaped her. Thomas tried pulling away, but Abigail grabbed at his hair. He looked at her eyes, seeing they were completely blown with arousal. 

"Did you enjoy that?" He asked. She nodded vigorously. "Would you like some more?" More nods.

He smiled and went back to her sex, licking her wetness as she keened. His tongue dipped a smidge deeper into her core and carefully suckled her clit.

"Thomas! Oh, Thomas," Abigail mewled, clutching the sheets.

Thomas could feel her legs quiver uncontrollably around him as her back arched up off the bed, her head leaning back against the bed unable to stay still. Her nails dug into the mattress below as the pleasure built more and more. It was overwhelming and she could hardly catch a breath, never having experienced anything like this before. 

Raising his head he looked at his beautiful bride, writhing in the pleasure he was giving her. His member began to throb and ache in excited anticipation. He could hardly wait any longer, but was determined to please her first before going any further. 

He dipped his head down and suckled at her clit, feeling the warmth of her milky white thighs shake a bit more. Reaching down he released himself from his trousers painful grip on him stroking his stone hard erection for some relief. Abigail’s eyes opened as she stared upwards towards the ceiling of the cabin, as she bit her lip before covering her mouth trying to stifle the sounds from deep within. 

Abigail’s body started to convulse as a wave of pure ecstasy shook every part of her form causing her eyes to roll back as she gasped for air. Thomas instantly moved back up to capture her lips and devour them greedily. He could feel her entire body tremble in the aftershocks as she gasped for air. Her hands moved down his back clutching wanting to feel his body against her. Unable to wait any longer, Thomas wrapped Abigail’s thigh around his waist. She was more than ready to receive him and he was beyond anxious to have her. 

Carefully he started to push into her hot, quivering, velvet womanhood. At once, he felt her body go brittle as her hands braced against his shoulders. “It’s okay.” He whispered kissing her tenderly, “Just relax.” Her eyes closed and she nodded quickly. Thomas pushed a bit further inside of her and could feel her tense then relax then tense again. He was trying to be as gentle as possible, but with how incredibly tight she was it was almost all he needed to push him over the edge. He paused feeling that she was forcing herself to stay relaxed, but the resistance he felt could only be one thing. Thomas placed a few more gentle loving kisses to her lips before pushing with more force until her virginity gave way and he filled her completely. Abigail took in a sharp gasp and her body went brittle again. Thomas held her tight, kissing her once more as he let her become accustomed to the feeling of having him deep inside her. “Breathe sweetheart.” He whispered lavishing gentle kisses on her crimson lips. 

Abigail was frozen as she tried to process the mixture of pleasure and pain she was experiencing. Thomas was being so patient and gentle with her. It wasn’t the first time she realized how extremely lucky she was that he was her husband, and could feel the love in his every touch, and how safe she felt with his arms around her.

He gave her a few softer kisses as she relaxed around him. Abigail breathed deeply, fingers hardly staying still with him finally breeching her womanhood. She felt so full, so complete with him in her.

Her eyes opened, looking into her husband's clear blue ones and knowing how much he loved her.

She touched his face, "Thomas."

He smiled, taking her lips as he slowly began to thrust. 

The first pull made her cry out, grasping at Thomas's body when he thrust back in. He knew he hurt her with the move, but he also knew she would adjust. A glance down at their joined bodies revealed a little bit of blood had indeed seeped from her. Thomas stopped again, whispering, "should I stop?"  
Her breath hitched, but she shook her head.

So, Thomas resumed his thrusting, relived she was becoming used to his member.  
Her body accustomed to his size and he was able to slide easier in her. Thomas began to go slightly faster, thrusting erratically, feeling Abigail respond. She moaned, back arching as she got closer and closer to climax.  
Thomas himself was nearing and nearing and, "oh, god. Oh, GOD!" Thomas cried, his member releasing deep into her velvet folds.

Abigail could hardly believe the intensity, her body accepting the pleasure, taking the release of Thomas inside her. She watched him in a daze as his eyes scrunched up, arching before deflating into her arms. A tremble partaking his strong form had him resting his sweaty brow against her sternum. She held him, letting his body continue to pulse into her own. Once finished, Thomas raised his head, accepting her swollen kisses as he softened inside her.

No more words were said as he pulled out, Abigail wincing, but sated. He tenderly kissed her again, pulling the blankets over them as sleep soon followed. Abigail fell asleep wrapped in Thomas's arms. 

Little did they know that Lucille was also awake in her cabin, listening through the walls as their copulation finally happened. A curling of her lips came to her; she didn't expect to see them for the morning meal tomorrow.

Thomas stayed awake a little longer, their naked bodies melded and entwined together. She was so soft and warm and fit against him perfectly. He closed his eyes breathing in the clean scent of her hair, the silky feel of her dark locks as they slid through his fingers. Abigail stirred slightly wrapping her arm around him and settling in. Thomas smiled and held her close, pulling the covers up a bit more to keep them warm. 

As exhilarating and exciting as the experience was, he couldn’t help but wonder how it was going to affect Lucille. She said she wanted this, he asked her over and over and over again if she was certain and each time she said yes. 

Then there was Abigail. She was intelligent, bright, young, optimistic . . . and so very innocent. He knew that of course, but he hadn’t really considered it until now. Then there was Aderedale Hall. The collapsed red clay mines below, and the sinking, rotting dark mansion up above. He was wondering how it was going to affect this young woman. Hopefully with the mines up and running, they’ll start bringing in income instead of hemorrhaging money they didn’t have in every direction. Then they would be able to start the long overdue repairs on the house before it fell down around them completely. 

Thomas leaned down gently placing a tender kiss to her lips so as not to wake her. She hadn’t been sleeping very well according to Lucille, but it seemed she was resting quiet easily now. He settled in beside her, folding her into his arms to keep her warm, and to keep her safe. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

At breakfast, Lucille was in the dining room when she saw Thomas come in alone. He smiled and greeted those he passed before reaching Lucille. Leaning down he kissed her cheek good morning before taking his seat beside her. “Good morning dear.” 

Lucille arched a brow seeing that Abigail wasn’t with him. “Is your bride not hungry this morning?” 

“Oh. No, she hasn’t woken yet. I thought it best to let her rest.” One of the waiters came by setting his place and starting with coffee. “She’s quite exhausted.” 

“I should hope so.” Lucille said shooting him a look. Thomas didn’t respond to that comment, feeling the dig that it was meant to be. “Come now brother, the walls between the first class cabins aren’t exactly sound proof.” Thomas winced slightly remembering that once or twice they had gotten rather loud lost in the throes of their passions. “Oh he blushes.” She said with a chuckle. 

Thomas just shot her a look taking a few pieces of toast from the toast rack. “The weather appears to be in our favor, so we should be home no later than the 12th. Some of the parts I ordered should already have arrived and be there waiting for us.” Lucille took a drink of her coffee not responding. Obviously machine parts are not the topic she wanted to discuss. Yet Thomas didn’t want to discuss intimate details of making love to his wife for the first time. He and Abigail were married, and it was something special and sacred to the two people involved. He knew that he and Abigail were going to have to discuss last night when she awoke yet Lucille had to remember that Abigail was a young woman. Not a breeding mare. “She’s been through a lot Lucille. She needs a little bit of time to adjust. I think under the circumstances she is doing remarkably well.” 

“I have faith in you Thomas.” She said taking another sip of her coffee. “She’s young. She hasn’t had very much experience in the ways of the world. Which I think works in our favor. Once we’re in London we’ll do a bit of shopping, get her some proper clothing that fits.” He took out his pocket watch checking the time. 

“I’d better get back.” He finished his last bite of toast before drinking the rest of his coffee. “See you at lunch?” He asked kissing her cheek. Lucille just gave a silent nod continuing to leisurely eat her breakfast. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Back in the cabin, Thomas removed his gloves and coat putting them aside with his scarf. He could see that Abigail had only stirred a little bit since he’d left. She seemed to have shifted out from under the covers. Luckily the cabins were actually kept quite warm and comfortable. With the curtains open, he could see her much better then he could last night.

Walking around to her side of the bed, he sat down next to her. His eyes wondered over the length of her body, drinking in every inch, every part of her. He breasts were absolutely stunning. He couldn’t help but notice them, they were perfect. So soft and warm in his hands, the taste of each one. It was going to take a little time for her to become accustomed to their shared pleasure when they were intimate. But he doubted that would take too long at all. He reached for the blankets to cover her again but she felt the movement and stretched her back with a moan. 

Abigail’s eyes opened to see Thomas’s smiling, handsome face gazing at her so lovingly. “Good morning sweetheart.” Thomas said leaning down and kissing her cheek. He paused before placing a tender kiss to her lips. 

“Good morning.” She whispered in a sleepy sound letting him know she wasn’t quite awake yet. She started to sit up but stopped noticing just how much of her was in plain view. Instantly she grabbed the blanket and pulled it up over her chest a bit embarrassed. 

“You don’t have to hide from me my darling.” He said swiping her hair back from her face. “You’re even more beautiful in the sunlight then you are in the darkness.” Abigail couldn’t help but smile a bit when he said that. “Are you hungry? They’re still serving breakfast in the dining hall I think. Or I can have something brought here.” 

Abigail shook her head politely declining his offer. “I can wait. But, I imagine Lucille is wondering where we are. I should get . . .” She pulled her legs from under the covers and started to stand but then froze sitting back down on the edge of the bed. There was an aching feeling that resided between her thighs and was extremely uncomfortable. 

Thomas was very sympathetic knowing that his size was quite above average and no doubt left her feeling a bit sore from their vigorous affection the night before. “It’s alright. That feeling will pass soon and you won’t have to worry about it coming back again.” He promised. She nodded again a blush of embarrassment to her cheeks.

"Shall I retrieve anything for you, my dear?" Thomas queried. 

She thought it over, stretching a bit. Thomas won't deny he was eyeing her supple form. Hair mussed from the night before, the curls softly framing her face and neck like that of Aphrodite.

The blanket slipped, exposing her breast and hip. It made him imagine her how she will look; belly round with child. 

His child.

"Perhaps," she started, shaking him out his reverie, "I might take a bath." Abigail began to stand.  
Thomas was there, hand supporting her waist. She seemed to still be in a little pain, but a walk around the ship should loosen her up. Her blush deepened when they caught each others gaze and they shared a knowing laugh.

"A warm bath for the lovely lady," he kissed the tip of her nose, eliciting a happy giggle from her. "Then, a walk about the ship?"

Abigail could hardly say no to such a request, she was willing to do so much with her new life.  
"Of course. I'm also very interested in hearing about your clay digging machine." She said as they gone to their private bathroom.

Thomas turned the knobs of the claw foot tub, steaming water pouring from the taps. He turned towards her as she began pinning her hair up in the mirror. Abigail's naked form keeping his attention as she asked.

Thomas himself was intrigued, "you are probably the first woman I met who is curious about that."

Abigail lifted her dressing gown off the available hook there and tied it about herself. The fine silk only accentuated her figure more.

She only eyed him, "I taught children from wealthy families and they were always curious about such things."

"You surprise me more and more," he leaned on the tub.

Abigail walked up to him, wrapping her arms around his neck. She played with his hair, fingers trailing over his cheekbones. He helped her to sit on his lap as she sighed. 

His over zealous fingers began working their way between her legs.

"Thomas," she sighed when he began kissing her neck, "I don't think I can do that again right now."

Her husband only hummed, fingers slipping into her. 

"I won't right this second," he breathed against her neck, "but later tonight, perhaps."

Abigail smiled and leaned her head back, actually enjoying his fingers touching her. He turned off the taps and focused his attention on pleasuring his wife. Her moisture coated his fingers with each pass, sounds of ecstasy a litany coming from her mouth. It didn't take long before she was crying out into Thomas's neck, her lower lips fluttering about his fingers in gentle pulses. 

He removed his fingers, caressing her thigh as she floated in her afterglow.

There wasn’t very much to do on the ship and after a few weeks at sea crossing in the Atlantic, and it was easy for certain personality types to keep cabin fever. Lucille was somewhat of an introvert but it wasn’t the isolation that bothered her. It was being in close quarters with so many other passengers. She was at the point now where she was taking her meals in her cabin and avoiding everyone except Thomas. They had been eating their afternoon meal with her, but it was getting more and more difficult for Lucille to keep up pretenses. 

One afternoon, she was especially short with Abigail. Usually Abigail took such things in stride, but Thomas could see Lucille’s comment physically hurt her. She finished her tea and politely excused herself from the table going back to their cabin before Thomas could stop her. 

Once the door was closed behind her Thomas turned back to Lucille, “We’ll be back home to England in just a few days.” 

“Yes.” Lucille said taking a sip of her own tea. 

“I know it’s difficult being on a small ship in the middle of the Atlantic, but you needn’t make it worse.” She didn’t respond or acknowledge him picking up a biscuit and taking a bite. “Are you changing your mind about this? Because I asked you repeatedly if you were certain this was truly what you wanted. I warned you that once we began this endeavor it wasn’t something that we could back out of.” 

“Of course not Thomas.” She said, “It’s necessary. We’ve discussed this.” 

“Then you have to play your part. The moment I married her she became part of our family. You can’t just toss her to the side like this, you must treat her better. She’s left everything she knew behind for us and the only security she has is her husband and her sister in law. She depends on your approval, you can’t just abandon her like this now.” He explained. 

“You’re being overly dramatic.” She said putting her napkin on the table. “She’s not a child anymore. IF she’s old enough to have a husband, she’s old enough to be an adult.” 

“That’s not fair Lucille. You are talking like she’s a spoiled brat when that couldn’t be further then the truth. She’s been gracious, humble and good natured. She’s nothing like the others we’ve chosen. She’s taken nothing we’ve given her for granted, and she’s grateful for even the smallest kindness.” He said his voice starting to rise feeling his frustration growing at her attitude. 

“Hush.” She said, “As I’ve told you, these’s cabin’s walls aren’t terribly thick.” 

Thomas starred at her for a moment, “Is that the reason for this change in demeanor?” He demanded. She just gave him a look before standing from the table. “Lucille,” He began with a sigh standing as well following after her. “You wanted this.” 

“Knowing of what is involved and actually hearing it night after night are completely different things.” She said in annoyance, “My God, I’ve never heard such simpering sounds come from a living being. If anyone on the ship didn’t know your name was ‘Thomas’ lord knows that it’s been burned in their memories now!” 

“We’re just recently married, that sort of thing is expected.” Thomas blushed slightly as this was one of the things he was rather modest about discussing out loud. Lucille scoffed turning back to the dresser as she took off her jewelry. “Abigail will be with child soon. She could be pregnant now for all we know. She’s young, she’s inexperienced and she needs a friend. If you act like she is a burden or an inconvenience she is never going to confide in you.” 

“She talks to you.” Lucille looked at her ring, “Rather incessantly really.” 

Thomas knew that things weren’t going to improve until they could get off this bloody ship. Being trapped anywhere wasn’t something that Lucille dealt with very well. He watched her a moment and turned to leave in frustration. He opened the door and paused, “We’ll be in London in just a few days.” The Baronet reminded her. “Please, at least attempt to be civil until then.”

Thomas closed the door with a click, leaning against it in pure exhaustion and frustration. Some days were more trying than others with his elder sister, especially when she was the one to set up this plan. 

He loved her deeply, have done everything to make her comfortable in the only place they knew. The luxury they lived in was crumbling, yet he sought to restore Allerdale Hall to its former glory. Surely Lucille could understand that.

Still, he was in sensual relations with his wife as it should be. Doing things that were expected of them. He had his part to play, Abigail was willing and receiving his essence, and Lucille just had to accept that if she wanted the final product. They couldn't turn back now. 

Pushing away from it, Thomas returned to the cabin and hoped Abigail wanted to talk.

It was quiet when he entered as he pulled off his jacket. With light steps, Thomas went to the bedroom, peeking inside the open door. 

Abigail sat at the foot of the bed, reading a tattered book. He saw it was penned by Louis Carroll, even though the cover was coming loose from the spine. She mentioned that was the one item of her parents still in her possession. 

Without really thinking, he pushed open the door, leaning against the frame. Abigail looked up, eyes red from frustrated tears.

She tried to wipe them discreetly, "Thomas. I'm sorry. I-I just had a headache."

"I want to apologize for Lucille's behavior," he knelt before her, "she's...not one to enjoy travel. Being away from home sort of-" he trailed off, unable to find the right words. "Don't let her shortness distress you, sweetheart."

Abigail finished wiping her eyes, "I'll try." She traced her fingers along the books cover. "I'm just...I don't know..."

Thomas cupped her face between his hands, "don't fret, my heart. As soon as we land, we'll spend a few days in London and travel to our home."

He smiled and it encouraged Abigail to join him. 

"Of course. I'll finally get to see where you grew up and that machine in the works."

Thomas smiled covering her hand with his. “Of course. There’s so much I have to show you. The clay harvesting machine, my workshop, the countless rooms around the house, at least those which are still safe to enter. Anything you desire. Just name it.” He stood from the floor and took the seat beside her on the bed. Abigail closed the book and clutched it close to her chest. Like someone holding to the rope of a safety line, terrified of letting go. The Baronet reached up smoothing her hair back over her shoulder clearing his view so nothing was obstructing it. “Lucille didn’t mean it. It’s just been a bit too long away from home and in such close quarters to others. She’ll be alright once we arrive in London.” He promised taking her left hand in his and holding it tight. “Can you forgive her for being so abrupt?” 

“Of course.” Abigail answered as her hand laced with Thomas’s holding it tighter. “She’s such a strong woman Thomas. I’ve never known anyone like her before.” 

He half smiled, “Nor have I.” He admitted having found his sister be rather independent and different from all others. “But you have your own strengths, your own beauty, Abigail. You needn’t aspire to be like Lucille. You just need to learn not to hide your gifts. They are yours and yours alone. No one can take them from you, or make you feel ashamed or unworthy if you don’t let them.” 

The young woman looked up into her handsome husband’s beautiful and sympathetic eyes. Abigail cocked her head unable to look away from those two clear deep blue pools that seemed to see into her soul, “What do you see? When you look at me?” She aside curiously.

Thomas couldn’t help but smile, touching her chin so she would look up at him. “I see a beautiful and bright young woman, just waiting for the chance to be free.” He whispered close to her lips. Both of them were breathing deeply, their hearts beating in their chests at a rapid pace. “And you?” He whispered against their lips, almost touching. “What do you see, when you look upon your husband?” Thomas’s hands grasped Abigail’s hips as he pulled her to straddle his lap, one of his large strong hands moving down her back to hold her tighter against him as he placed gentle kisses to her face, not letting their lips meet quite yet. 

Abigail smiled her hands resting on his shoulders for balance, a mischievous grin crossed Thomas’ face not allowing her to kiss him, not quite yet just barely staying out of her reach waiting for her answer. Both locked their gaze, staring into each others eyes as their bodies writhed impatiently against each other in desperate need and anticipation. “I see the man I love. Who holds my heart, always and forever.” She whispered seriously. Thomas grinned as he slid his hand into her hair pulling her into a ferocious kiss. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The following morning, the passengers woke to find the ship docked and ready for its passengers to disembark. After several weeks at sea, it was no wonder that everyone was impatient for their feet to be on dry land once again. Although Thomas and Abigail seemed less concerned about where they were, having kept each others company not having time to be dull or board. They cast knowing glances back and forth, and it seemed silent jokes were passing back and forth between them causing Abigail to giggle somewhat followed by a slight blush to her cheeks. 

Lucille wasn’t blind. She could clearly see the other two Sharpe’s she traveled with were acting like giddy school children and simply choice to ignore it. Once settled into the hotel she wanted a bath, and some peace and quiet. All three would have time to rest, refresh and dress before dinner. Thomas could only hope that Lucille’s mood had improved now that they were once again home, England. 

While the two women settled into their hotel rooms, Thomas decided it would be a good time to slip out and pick up the small gift that had been waiting for them for some time. After tonight, No one would question that Abigail was indeed Lady Sharpe once she wore Thomas’s ring.

Thomas was both nervous and excited to see the final product of his inherited piece of garnet. He knew for certain that it wouldn't be as large as Lucille's, but the unusual cut had an appeal to its uniqueness. When Thomas left it with Antonio Tarabotti, jeweler on High Street, he saw the exquisitely detailed pieces and knew that Mr. Tarabotti could fulfill his design. Thomas was a man who saw his ideas upon paper and envisioned the garnet in a setting that no one would have imagined. He felt it was the right choice of engagement ring to grace his beloved's finger.

His entrance to the shop was greeted with the tinkling of brass bells, grabbing the attention of the burly bruisers flanking both sides of the door. Thomas wasn't worried about them, it only showed how much pull Mr. Tarabotti had on them. Thomas took his time browsing the selected jewelry in the display cases as he waited. 

It didn't take long for Mr. Tarabotti to greet Thomas in a fatherly manner, excited to actually show the baronet his completed product.

"I was wondering when you would be receiving it, Sir Sharpe," the Italian said happily, "it is an unusual design, but I think it is my greatest work."

He lead Thomas to a room behind the counter where a box sat alone atop a spindly rosewood table. He picked it up, handling it with the utmost care. 

"I'm certain that the lady in question will love this?" He gave Thomas the box.

The younger man raised the lid, eyeing the piece and found it even better than he anticipated.

"She will adore it."

Thomas Sharpe walked back to the hotel swiftly hardly able to wait to give his beloved wife the ring he should have had in hand to place on her finger the day they were wed. But the family ring meant so much to Lucille, and when it was taken and given to others to wear, it gnawed on her, making her angry and resentful and only speeding their demise. Besides, Abigail wasn’t like the others. She was unique, special, and very precious. 

When he returned to his room he unlocked the door with his key going inside not seeing Abigail. He took off his outer coat and hat putting them aside and washing up before going to Lucille’s room and giving a knock. 

“Come in.” he heard Lucille’s voice call out. 

The Baronet paused a moment feeling the small box he had in his pocket. Trying to suppress his excitement. Regaining his composure he opened the door going inside closing it behind him. Lucille looked up to see him and walked over. They kissed each others cheek before giving a firm hug.

“So?” Lucille said looking up at him, “Was it as you specified?” 

“Oh Lucille it’s perfect. I can’t wait to give it to Abigail.” She just stared at him hearing his words causing Thomas to clear his throat, “Because she’s been so long without a ring. No doubt she’s decided I’ve forgotten and she simply won’t receive one.” He said not wanting to spark her jealousy or anger. He quickly decided to turn to another matter hoping that she would forget his words. “And your errand? How was it?” 

Lucille stared at him for a moment before turning and walking over to the table where afternoon tea had been set for them. “It went well. It started out a bit difficult at first, but Abigail soon became cooperative.” 

“There was a problem?” He questioned walking over to her. 

“The same problem that has been since you first began to court her. Feeling inferior to those around her. I believe it will take a bit of time for her to adjust to her new station. We must be ‘patient’ she said throwing a word back at him that he had thrown at her. It chafed her and she wouldn’t soon forget it. “But in the end, I think you will be pleased. She looks like a completely different young woman.” After pouring the tea she walked over to the bedroom door and gave a knock. “Thomas has returned and tea is served.” She told her before walking to the table. “Are you giving it to her now?” 

Thomas paused, “I thought perhaps this evening when we go to the restaurant for supper. But I think perhaps it’s best to give it to her once we return to the hotel. After we’ve retired.” He didn’t want to come out and say ‘in private’ aloud. He knew that would upset Lucille and it was something he would like to avoid if possible. Lucille didn’t respond and finished serving the tea. 

The door of the bedroom opened revealing Abigail and her new look. Thomas did a double take his eyes going wide as he looked at her in awe. His jaw dropping slightly. He walked a few steps towards her taking in the vision that stood before him. 

Her dark hair was beautifully styled up off her neck, her gown a dark crimson velvet dress. The long sleeve yet bare shoulder style was quite complimentary to her lovely, blessed, supple form. Finally they had gotten her a corset that wasn’t so ridiculously tight that sinfully hid her form and fit properly. The neckline showed the top of her perfect, lovely, pink cleavage. She looked positively radiant. 

“Wow.” Was all he could say taking in the vision of his young and beautiful bride. His trousers became somewhat uncomfortable but he shook it off and smiled walking towards her. Had they been alone, chances were it would have been moments before the dress and all its accessories would have been left on the floor, and he’d be anxiously holding and making love to her soft warm body. Taking her hand he smiled, “You look absolutely stunning.” He complemented before placing a lingering kiss to her knuckles. He would have happily devoured her lips, but with Lucille present, he thought better of it. 

A smile of relief swept Abigail’s face having been worried he would disapprove with how much of her the dress revealed.

Thomas eyed Lucille who wore a faint blush upon her cheeks. She turned away and exited the room out onto the balcony. 

Once outside, Lucille gripped the wrot iron railing in a fierce grip. Looking out into the night, she tried to calm her thoughts. She tried to concentrate on the sounds of the night. 

But her mind was elsewhere. 

The crimson velvet over round, supple breasts, the slender curve of hip, creamy white skin...  
Lucille growled, only wanting...sigh...wanting HER..

The three had supper at the dinner house located just a few blocks from the hotel. Thomas was excited and anxious to give Abigail his ring and could hardly contain himself. He wanted his ring on her finger for the entire world to see his beautiful young bride on his arm, the Lady Abigail Sharpe. This being her first trip to a new country caused her to glow with wide-eyed awe and excitement. Lucille was more calm and reserved only really talking to answer questions rather than engage in the conversation. 

When supper was finished, they had originally intended to walk the street to see the shops and other sights of London. The Hotel wasn’t too far from Hyde Park, and it was a clear night. A full moon, a sky full of stars and not a single cloud in the sky. However even though it had been Lucille’s idea, she seemed less inclined for any activity after dinner aside from returning to her room at the hotel. 

Thomas gave Abigail the key to their room letting her go ahead, before hanging back with Lucille as he followed her to her room door. He tried to speak with her, to make sure she was alright. before any conversation could be had, Lucille bid him goodnight and retreated into her room slamming the door and locking it tight. Thomas winced slightly knowing she was upset, even if the reasons for her moodiness were a bit unclear.

(Continued -->)

PLEASE COMMENT AND REVIEW!!!


	3. Surrogate - Chapter 3

The Baronet turned heading back down the hallway to the bridal suite he shared with his young bride. His hand resting over his vest pocket feeling the small box he had been carrying since early that afternoon when he retrieved it from the jewelers. Thomas started to turn the handle but stopped. A small smile tugged at the corner of his mouth as he decided to know rather than just walk in.

Abigail had taken off her wrap and hat putting it aside before hurrying over hearing the knock on the door and opened it. Thomas couldn’t help but smile that she answered the door rather than calling out. “Good evening M’Lady, I thought this to be my suite.” He stepped inside as Abigail closed the door behind him, “But seeing that a goddess inhabits these unworthy rooms, I must surely be mistaken.” She couldn’t help the giggle that escaped when she took his hat and coat to put them in their place. 

But before she could step away he caught her hand and spun her back towards him, cupping her face in his hand as he hungrily devoured her lips. Unable to stop himself he rested his hand to the small of her back drawing her body tight against his devouring her lips. Abigail returned his affection, the overwhelming passion that he’d been repressing since he first beheld her in proper attire that afternoon. 

She quickly wrapped her arms around his shoulders as his body pressed harder against hers to keep from falling. “Thomas.” She blush a little, her skin warming feeling her husband’s member that had become hard as stone. 

His hands continued to roam over her form holding her tight against him, “I’m sorry darling.” He said which a chuckle, “It’s . . . difficult to maintain manners when alone with my beautiful wife.” Thomas admitted as he nuzzled her face gently. 

“No . . . I’m sorry. You have every right.” She whispered softly blushing a bit deeper. Thomas cocked his head looking at her. 

“Darling what’s wrong?” He said touching her chin when her eyes turned downcast. Abigail reached up moving his hand away from her face as she entwined her fingers with his holding it tightly. “Sweetheart I didn’t mean to embarrass you it’s just that I . . .” 

Before he could continue she stepped forward capturing his lips and kissing them passionately. He was surprised a moment before he anxiously devoured each soft touch of her warm lips, his large hands wrapping around her waist as he walked her backwards. The kiss paused for a moment as they both smiled looking into each others eyes. Both of them were exceedingly aroused, their bodies warm with desire and need. Thomas kissed her once more before sweeping her up into his arms, carrying his bride into their bedroom, kicking the door shut behind them with his foot. 

A short time later, the two lay naked against each other entwined in the sheets. Their clothes were strung unceremoniously all about the room in every direction not having been able to get them off quick enough. Abigail lay against the pillows, her eyes closed resting peacefully, as Thomas lay over her. His arms wrapped tight around her body as his chin rested on her belly just watching her sleep. Unable to hide the small smile he always wore whenever she was near. Holding her in his arms like this, nothing between them, their naked bodies melded against one another. It was heavenly. 

He felt her breath change letting him know that she’d woken up but her eyes remained closed. Thomas grinned as he placed kisses to her soft warm belly, lavishing affection on every inch of her perfect fresh pink skin, moving up her abdomen, lingering at each her breasts, crawling further over her. The small smile to her lips betrayed that she’d woken. Thomas kissed her nose, then quickly placed several gentle small kisses all over her face that tickled causing her to giggle. 

“All rested my darling?” He whispered gazing into her beautiful green eyes that seemed to shine when she looked at him. 

Abigail cupped his face in her hand, feeling a slight shadow as he hadn’t shaved since early that morning. “Are you real?” She asked in a soft ghost like whisper. Thomas took her hand holding it tight as he rested his face to her palm looking into her eyes. “Can you really be my husband?” 

“No.” He whispered. Abigail’s smile faded and her eyes widened when he said that. It had been her worst fear that this was all just a dream, it wasn’t really happening, and any moment she could wake up alone in the back room of the schoolhouse. Thomas reached under the pillow where he’s slipped the box he’d been carrying all day when he took off his jacket. Taking out the black band with the deep red heart shaped stone he held up where she could see it. Her eyes lit up in wonder at the unique beautiful ring that had been specially made just for her. He took her left hand, gently and smoothly sidling it into place on her ring finger. He kissed her fingers and her palm then wrist holding her hand where she could see. Tears of happiness filled her eyes, “You’re mine, my darling. You are Lady Abigail Sharpe, my beautiful bride . . . . my love, Forever.”

“Oh, Thomas,” she whispered, eyes on the extravagant piece adorning her finger. 

It looked as if it would be uncomfortably heavy upon her dainty finger, but it felt as if it were made just for her. The blackened metal twisted and turned in a lattice-work reminiscent of brambles of a rosebush. The intricacy only had Abigail in awe at its technical prowess of the jeweler himself. And the stone; oh, Abigail felt unworthy of such a pretty stone. The red color was flawless, the cut unusual but so very beautiful. Every which way she turned her hand; the garnet sparkled and gleamed in the dimmest of light. She really did love that color of red.

Thomas was witness to her range of emotions with his gifting her the engagement ring. She could hardly form words to express her gratitude, which he wasn’t expecting anything. Abigail deserved such treatment, to receive such gifts without having to work for it. Of all the things she owned, none of them were to enhance her beauty as a woman. She didn’t expect to have anything meant for her.

Thomas only wanted to gift her with anything she desired, anything to make her happy, to show off her smile. He craved in his very bones to see it every day.

Tears rimmed her eyes when she cupped either side of his face with her dainty hands, the ring absorbing her warmth, becoming part of her status as Lady Abigail Sharpe. She accepted his kiss without preamble, feeling his hands travel down her ribs, hip and thigh, to which he lifted gently.

Abigail already had him earlier this night, but she didn’t protest when he entered her once more; his member sliding easily into her saturated sex already coated with her essence and his seed.

His fingers slid through her hair as he stilled himself inside her and just enjoyed the wholeness they were experiencing. Abigail breathed softly, tracing his cheekbones, enamored with his masculinity and tenderness he extended to her ever since their first night on the ship to London. The candlelight played with the shadows and night outside their suite, casting their little world in a soft glow.

His eyes traveled the entirety of her features, if only to memorize her in this way when they were not together. The afterglow of sex with her enhanced her beauty; eyes soft, hair mussed, lips swollen from his insistent kisses, nipples hard and straining against his chest, a sheen of light sweat coating their bodies and making the musk of their copulation all the more enticing. Abigail, his Abigail, was a radiant vision only god could gift him with.

He twisted gently, rolling Abigail into straddling his hips as he lay prone in the bed. She swiped her hair out of her eyes, hands laying upon his stomach. She smiled then, leaning her head back as she rocked her hips slightly and pushed her breasts out into the air of the room.

He couldn’t keep his eyes off her, Thomas’s hand reaching up and cupping the left globe, squeezing gently. The woman moaned, hand reaching up to encircle his wrist as a sign to continue. He did, squeezing and thumbing the pert nipple into a hard point.

“Yes,” she keened, gyrating her hips now. “Oh, Thomas, yes.”

His other hand dipped to where their bodies joined, taking some of her moisture onto a fingertip and rubbed slowly at her clit.

It made Abigail moan, her breath puffing out as he did it again. She leaned down, her ample breasts bouncing near his chin, ecstasy written on her face with every thrust, every flick of his finger.  
Thomas’s body slowly working itself into arousal with her above him. So much of their time in the bedroom reserved for this ritual of creation. He didn’t know if she already was carrying his child yet, but Thomas didn’t want to make her feel unwanted. He closed his eyes as the pressure began to build again in his abdomen, his release into her, yet again was upon the precipice. He staved it off by gripping the base of his shaft, letting Abigail continue to bounce upon him, wanting her to go over the edge before he released into her again.

Her moaning began to gain volume when she sat upright, resting her hands upon his thighs, back arching further. Thomas knew she was close when her mouth dropped open, gusts of air coming out of her in staccato gasps. He released his grip on his shaft and helped her bouncing with hands on her either side of her hips.

Thomas licked his lips, “touch yourself, Abigail. Come while touching yourself.”

She obeyed, her left hand leaving his thigh as her fingers probed her curls; feeling, touching, stroking her already swollen nub.

It built and built, her fingers frantically rubbing hard against her as Abigail came hard, body convulsing, her walls gripping Thomas’s shaft until he came into her a few seconds later. Back arching off the bed, Thomas only felt her above him, taking everything he pumped into her awaiting core. There was so much of it that his cum seeped from their joined bodies, the slide of skin on skin the only thing they were focused on.

Abigail’s eyes were dazed as she watched Thomas under her relax at his release. She loved seeing such a thing come across him after they made love. Leaning down, bracketing his head between her forearms, Abigail only rocked her hips with him, taking everything he pushed into her and not wanting to take him out of her yet. With her soft, pink lips, she kissed his eyelids, cheeks, forehead and finally his mouth.

“Abigail,” he murmered, eyes drooping, “Abigail.”

“I know,” she kissed his lips again, placing his hand upon her breast, over her heart, “I know, my love.”

Lucille sat late into the night in the corner of the large ballroom of the hotel. A single candle lit, sitting atop the piano, cast an eerie glow over the lonely player who fingers glided softly over the keys. A few guests could hear the beautiful lullaby she played through the walls of their hotel rooms. Yet no one complained. They found it pleasant and comforting drifting off into peaceful dreams to the sound. They pianist who played it however was finding less solace in the notes then those who listened. She'd written it herself when she was very young. The haunting melody was hypnotic, and would stay in ones memory for days. But the tune, the song itself lived in Lucille's soul. Perhaps that's why it breathed life into those around her, even though each note carried a bittersweet sadness and only she and one other knew the words.

Lucille was glad to find the piano; she played hers in the main hall in the house for hours every day. Her eyes turned upward knowing what was happening in the rooms above. Most likely her brother was not the only one engaging in carnal marital rituals. There were other couples that had been checking into the hotel as they were. 

There was only one bridal suite and another couple who had been recently wed were honeymooning from France. They were somewhat overbearing and quite rude. To the point that they had frustrated the hotel manager into trying to ask the Sharpe’s to change their reservation to another room. Even though Thomas and Abigail may have considered and most likely consented, Lucille wouldn't have it. The couple that had been bullying the manager had been standing in the lobby listening and made the mistake of approaching them thinking they could do the same to the mild mannered baronet. Abigail was used to being chastised by those who judged themselves to be her betters and it forced her into a subservient stance and forced her eyes downcast. Thomas hated seeing her react in such a fashion when she was just a young school mistress, it twisted his heart to see her revert to it again now even though she was a Lady, his wife. 

Seeing the emotions in Thomas' eyes when he wrapped his arm around Abigail she firmly took hold of the situation asking the couple to step aside with a smile. When they walked away with his sister Thomas comforted his young wife reminding her that she’d been elevated from a position that had to accept and bow to such beastly and rude behavior. He reminded her also that her 'Betters' in title and wealth were as now what they had been to her then. Inferior in education, grace and beauty. Lucille returned to them in a matter of moments with the gentle smile she wore when they played their parts in America. Thomas saw the couple quickly and quietly exiting the hotel.

“Problem?” Thomas asked his sister curious as to what had been said to change their minds so swiftly and transform their behavior. 

“Not at all. It seems that they realized there was accommodation better suited to their needs and tastes elsewhere. ” She turned her attention back to the manager, “I believe you were giving us the keys to our rooms when you were interrupted?” The manager smiled rather delighted that the embarrassing and impossible matter seemed to have been resolved much to his and everyone else’s relief. He cheerfully agreed wanting to show them to their rooms himself in grateful appreciation. 

Leading them from the lobby, bellhops taking their belongings to their respective rooms, Thomas lingered behind a moment with Lucille. “What happened back there?” He questioned preferring they did not draw unneeded attention where it wasn’t wanted.

Said nothing looking into his eyes in a way that told Thomas it she had taken care of it, and he realized perhaps it was best if he didn’t know. 

“Sir Thomas?” Abigail questioned when she realized that he wasn’t at her side. He regained his smile to reassure her there was nothing wrong. Reaching for her hand.

“Your Ladyship?” As he always responded to his young bride when she forgot herself and addressed him by his title, reminding her that it was one that she now shared with him. Reaching out to her offering her his hand she smiled brightly blossoming into her role and remembering all the instruction that Lucille had given her before she and Thomas where married and every moment she’d spent with her since they first met. Lucille smiled to herself following behind them.

Lucille’s eyes turned back to the keys of the piano as she played, remembering the quiet words of warning that not only put those rude foreign snobs in their place but suggested that they find accommodation elsewhere for their comfort . . . . and safety. Tucked away a small thought sat at the back of her mind that she wished they would have persisted. She would have gleefully and skillfully taken care of it by morning. But Thomas was right. There was no need to draw attention to them when it wasn’t necessary. An abrupt and quiet departure may have been understood given the treatment and the last minute change in their reservations that were made properly and in advance the following morning, but a tragedy inside of a hotel would lead to questions that were better not answered. 

The music stopped, and the figure’s head dropped a moment sitting alone in the still silence a moment longer. Lucille sighed and closed her eyes, knowing she should return to her room before morning. No doubt by this time everyone was asleep, and there were no noises to keep her awake. Perhaps tonight, she could find sleep as well. She closed the lid of the piano and stood blowing out the candle. Extinguishing the only light in and cavernous ballroom, swallowing it into a deep empty black, concealing the figure that moved from one end to the other as it slipped away into the night.

The next morning, the Sharpes prepared to made their departure from London and towards Cumberland. The weather was fair and warm for the time of year.

Abigail couldn't stop looking about herself; London was so very different from New York. She loved all the details whirling by their carriage as they gathered the few remaining bits before the long trip. Lucille even insisted that Abigail needed more dresses of elegance, even though Allerdale Hall was wasn't nearly close enough to high society London. 

"As a Lady, one must be prepared for any social event that could land upon your doorstep," her sister-in-law said. "Thomas insisted since he won't be with us later. He must speak with another investor tonight."

"This is his last one, I hope," Abigail asked, clearly ready to start the trip to her new home. 

Lucille eyed her carefully as the carriage took them to the dressmakers. She knew they were higher fashion oriented and their pieces were more risqué, but no one else could fulfill her vision of what Abigail should wear.

"It should be; although he thinks that he may spend the night there."

Abigail nodded, recalling that Thomas said that the investor lived a good few miles out of town. Their meeting will more than likely happen in the evening. 

"The hotel would only book us one room this time if it isn't a problem if Lucille stays with you tonight, my love?" He asked her when they finished their morning lovemaking.

She shook her head when he rested his head in her lap. "Of course not. I'm just going to miss our-" she waved a hand at the state of themselves, fully naked, entangled in the sheets, "-typical morning."

He laughed, placing his lips on her belly. "As will I. I don't think our hopeful investors would appreciate such a thing to happen in their home."

"No," she agreed, combing her fingers through his hair. 

The carriage stopping brought Abigail back to the present as she followed Lucille into the shop. A look about had the young bride curious about what Lucille had in mind. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

They returned to the hotel much later than anticipated, but the ladies took their meal in the dining hall just as the last patrons left. Abigail was becoming more accustomed to Lucille and her habits, enjoying her company more and more. They gossiped and spoke of things that varied across the spectrum until the porter shooed them away. 

Once behind their respective hotel door, both ladies broke into girlish giggles. 

"I haven't been shooed away in years," Lucille smiled, "it's quite liberating."

Abigail agreed as she worked back an unerring hair into her updo.

Silence fell as Lucille tapped a finger to her chin, "as much as I loved your new dress in the shop, I think I must see it on you in this light."

Not wanting to disappoint her, Abigail rushed to the closet that housed her new garment. Quickly taking it to the privacy screen in the corner, Abigail divested herself of her day dress and slipped into the sparkling number. Once on, she returned to the room at large.

Abigail looked at herself in the mirror with a bright smile and her eyes sparkling. Lucille stood and walked over with a small smile as well. “I look like a real lady, don’t I?” She said running her fingertips over her shoulder and down the front of the dress. 

Lucille wrapped an arm around her waist standing with her in the mirror, “You ARE a real lady darling. No matter what attire you wear, you’re still a lady.” She kissed Abigail’s cheek resting her head against her shoulder as they looked in the mirror. “I’m going to have some tea and biscuits brought up for us before we go to sleep. Change into your new nightgown. It will keep you warm darling.” 

The young woman nodded as Lucille started to step away. However Abigail at once turned towards her wrapping her arms around her tight. Lucille was a little caught off guard, but put her arms around Abigail as well. “Thank you so much. For everything you’re doing for me. For everything you’ve done.” She said with sincere gratefulness in her voice. Lucille’s hand began to stroke Abigail’s soft dark locks as they slid through her fingertips. Holding her tighter still, finding the feeling of it quite pleasing. She was very soft, her body warm, and she was indeed blessed. Her large breasts were firm, and perfectly shaped. She the two women hugged, Lucille could feel their breasts press together, and found it a thrilling experience. 

After a moment, Abigail leaned back taking Lucille’s hands in hers, “I don’t know what I would have possibly done without you. I haven’t had a real friend in so long. I’d always wanted a sister but . . .” Her voice trailed off as her smile was lost for a moment. The thoughts of her lost family overtaking her mind a moment. 

Lucille smiled and touched her chin raising her eyes to her, “Darling, you have a sister.” Lucille gently stroked her warm face with her fingertips admiring how beautiful, soft, warm and perfect her skin was. Not a scar, not a mark, not a blemish. She was positively radiant. And her green eyes? Oh, how wonderful would it be if the baby inherited those lovely bright green eyes. Lucille pause a moment moving closer to her looking into her eyes. “And she is going to take care of you now. You’ll never be alone again.” She placed a gentle kiss to Abigail’s lips before looking into her eyes again. Abigail was frozen a moment, not certain how she felt about Lucille’s intimate show of affection. But she smiled knowing she was just being affectionate. “Now go on, get changed. Hang your dress up neatly darling. I think Thomas will be quite pleased to see you in it.” Lucille said before turning and walking into the other room to call room service. 

Abigail paused a moment, still a little caught off guard and unsure as her fingertips touched her lips. Lucille’s kiss . . . it was so . . . She pulled herself out of it and quickly went to change as Lucille had told her, careful to put the absolutely stunning gown back away perfectly. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

After their tea and biscuits, the two girls were excited like school children. Lucille forgot sometimes that Abigail was only 18, and Lucille was . . . not. She was actually 2 years older than Thomas, and both were in their 30’s. But she’d never felt as close to one of Thomas’s wives before. Typically, she hated everyone from the moment Thomas slipped her ring on their grubby little fingers. But with Abigail, it was different. She actually enjoyed keeping her company, and rather delighted to have her spending the night with her. It had been a long time since they’d done that. 

As they both tucked in after having their bedtime snack, they turned off the lights. Abigail yawned and fell asleep rather quickly. Lucille reached over and stroked her beautiful hair once more, it was soft and silky. So perfect. It was darker then hers or Thomas’s. Almost onyx black and it shined in the light. She was so strong and healthy. The baby that she would give them . . . would be an absolute perfect angel. Leaning over, she gently kissed Abigail’s cheek. Then she took her hand, folding hers around it, and laying them on the pillow beside her. She watched her rest peaceful, “Sweet dreams . . . my darling.” She whispered before closing her eyes and drifting off as well. 

At about 3am, Abigail woke up suddenly her hand over her belly. She looked over seeing Lucille was asleep and didn’t want to disturb her. Her insides twisted hard again and she bit her lip not to cry out. Quickly and quietly she slipped from the covers hurrying into the bathroom. Within moments, she felt like she turned herself inside out, and then inside out again. She washed her face and hands her middle still in such horrid pain. Looking in the mirror she saw the dark circles around her eyes, and how ghastly sickly grey she was. 

“God.” She whispered as another twist came into her middle. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The next morning, Lucille was sitting down to breakfast alone having got up and dressed for the day noting that one of Abigail’s dresses, a coat, and hat was gone. She took a sip of tea when Thomas knocked at the door before he came in bubbling. 

Lucille wiped her mouth and stood, as Thomas came over greeting her with a loving kiss and hug. “Another investor! We have another investor Lucille. Look.” He showed her the script that he was given. “This one will be given every month as well and more if we need it.” 

“Oh Thomas, that’s wonderful.” Lucille looked at the check for $10,250. 

“Where’s Abigail? I want her to see too!” He said looking around. Lucille’s smile instantly fled.

“What do you mean where is she? I assumed you returned this morning and she was with you.” She said with a frown. 

Thomas stared at her a moment, “No, I’ve only just arrived now . . .” He looked around, looking in the other room before coming back. “Where could she have gone!?!?!”

Lucille immediately fetched her coat putting it on, “You check the dining hall, I’ll speak with the concierge. Find out if they saw when she left. Perhaps she took a carriage to her destination.” Thomas gave a nod as they both headed for the door. 

However before they reached it, the door open and Abigail stepped inside. Both were surprised and a little shocked. She turned around carrying a small bag with her as she started to take off her hat but stopped seeing Lucille and Thomas’s dumbstruck expressions as they looked at her. “Is . . . is something wrong?” She said seeing they way they’d seemed upset. 

“We didn’t know where you’d gone.” Thomas said as Lucille put down her coat looking back at her. Thomas smiled walking over when she took off her hat putting it down. “I was anxious to see you, I have such wonderful news.” She took her gloves off, and Thomas started to wrap his arms around her to hug her and kiss her good morning. However, as soon as he got close and his hand brushed hers she immediately jerked it away grabbing the bag that she carried with her and stepping back out of his reach. Needless to say it was a shocking reaction. “Darling?” He said reaching out towards her again. However she jerked back from him almost as if she was terrified. Thomas was dumbfounded not understanding what had happened.

“I . . . I need to . . . to . . .” She stumbled but couldn’t finish clutching the bag close. She shook her head heading for the bathroom. Thomas started to reach for her again but she jerked back away as if she thought his hand was pure poison. “Thomas don’t touch me!” She exclaimed. Sir Sharpe was in shock. Abigail’s eyes were wide wishing she hadn’t reacted like that or shouted at him. Clutching the bag closer. “I’m sorry.” She whispered before hurrying into the bathroom slamming the door. 

Lucille was just as in shock as her brother and walked to stand beside him. He looked at his hand wondering what had scared her so. “What have I done?” He questioned in confusion looking at Lucille. She shook her head looking towards the bathroom. 

Abigail’s hands quickly took out the two bottles of tonics she received from the doctor. One was for the pain, the other was a tonic. Vitamins to restore what she’d lost. She took a dose of each one quickly. They were foul, and one actually burned going down her throat. There were tears in her eyes as she washed her face, before looking into the mirror again. “I can’t tell him . . . I can’t.” She said as tears escaped her eyes. She couldn’t stop the crying as it came yet again. Slowly she sunk down to the floor in despair crumbling as she wrapped her arms around herself. “He’ll hate me if he finds out I lost his baby.” She whispered covering her face with her hands and curling into a ball on the floor weeping uncontrollably.

"Abigail?" Lucille knocked upon the door, "Abigail, sweetheart, what's wrong?"

She turned worried eyes towards Thomas, whom paced the floor not three feet away. His arms were crossed and he fret his chin with his hand. The worry in his demeanor only made the situation worse, she never seen him this distraught since...

...since the baby...

...the baby...

"Oh, no," she whispered, trying the door handle. 

It opened, revealing the tiny bathroom beyond and the young woman curled up in the corner. Lucille felt her brother step closer as she gave him a look. 

She held up her hand to him in a calm down gesture.

Lucille had a terrible idea of what happened, having dealt with a similar situation.

Taking a cautious step forward, Lucille came closer to Abigail's curled form. She noticed the trembling of her sister-in-law's shoulders and the sniffling she tried to keep silent. A look about the tiny washroom revealed the contents of the bag set so very carefully nearby. Lucille picked up the bottles, reading the names scrawled on the glued papers.

It clicked quickly for Lucille, 'miscarriage,' she thought as her gaze went down to the woman in agony. 

"Oh, sweetheart," she said, gathering up Abigail into her arms. The younger woman clutched tightly at her breast, crying into the high neck of her dress. 

She brushed her hand over Abigail's hair, "shhh. It's alright, sweetheart. I'm here. Thomas is here."

She trembled at the mention of Thomas, but only at the thought of him being angry at her. She wasn't exactly sure what changes were happening to her body, nor did Abigail realize how wrong she was in being afraid of them. She did not know that both had grown highly affectionate and protective of their lovely bride. She was both of theirs.

Cupping either side of her face, Lucille lifted Abigail's tear-ridden head up to look at her. Great sadness engulfed those green orbs.

"No need to be frightened, Abigail, love," Lucille kissed her cheek in a comforting way, not like the night before. "This isn't going to change anything. Just a...minor setback."

Abigail hiccupped, "I...I can't do that with Thomas. N-not now."

"No," Lucille cradled her closer, rocking them back and forth, "not so soon after losing the baby."

"Will you tell Thomas?" She questioned in a frightful whisper. 

Lucille sighed, "he needs to know. I'll tell him and he will understand. I know my brother; he won't fault you for this. Besides," she leaned next to her ear, "we are sisters. We look out for each other."

Abigail started to nod but then began shaking her head almost violently, “No, Lucille, please don’t tell him. Don’t . . . . he can’t know he can’t ever know . . . .” She was beginning to panic. Lucille dried her tears gathering her into her arms again hugging her tight as Abigail began to weep helplessly. 

“It’s alright darling. Everything is fine. I’ve got you.” She kissed her head holding her against her tight. Lucille looked up at the tonics once more before wrapping her arms around Abigail and standing holding her tight. “Come with me.” Abigail started to recoil but Lucille held her tight. “It’s alright.” 

A little while later, Abigail was in bed quite deep in a sedated slumber. She needed rest. Between the physical trauma of what had happened, and the emotional turmoil it caused in the young one. Lucille sat beside her, holding her hand tight, stroking it with the other. “Rest darling.” She whispered leaning down and kissing her forehead gently. 

Thomas cracked open the door peaking in still concerned. He saw she was asleep and started to go in, but Lucille motioned for him to stop. She stood quietly walking out of the bedroom and carefully closing the door behind. “Lucille, what happened? What’s going on?” He said anxiously. “What’s wrong? Is she alright? I should go see . . . ” 

He started to walk back to the bedroom door but Lucille stopped him, “I gave her some sedative, you couldn’t talk to her. Besides I don’t think that seeing you . . . would be a good idea right now.” She explained. 

A look of horrified worry crossed his face, “What’s wrong? Did I hurt her? Oh . . . my God . . . how could I have been so careless. Oh. .. . Abigail.” He said in growing distress starting for the door again but Lucille caught his arm stepping between him and the door again.

“Thomas she’s alright. You didn’t hurt her my love. It wasn’t you.” Reaching up she cupped his face in her hand, “It wasn’t you.” She whispered gently. His panic was soothed somewhat by his sisters comfort. As she always had been to him. Lucille sighed taking his hands in hers. “Abigail doesn’t want me to tell you. I think she believes that you’re going to be mad at her, blame her. She’s terrified that you’ll hate her.” 

“What?” He said in awed disbelief. “I would never . . . ever hate her, why does she think that? Have I done something to believe that I would be?” He was completely confused. “ . . . this is all . . . wrong . . . I just . . .need to speak with her, tell her that . . .” 

“Darling.” Lucille said before he made another charge towards the door, “She’s suffered a miscarriage.” Thomas stopped cold, frozen in place as he started at her wide eyed. “She needs rest. Physically and emotionally.” She held his hands tightly, “I know that you are worried about her my darling . . . but I think it’s best if we have a few days, to ourselves. We were meant to be leaving on the train to Cumberland tonight, but I think it’s best if you go ahead of us.” 

“I can’t just leave without talking to her Lucille . . . she has to know I’m not angry with her. It wasn’t her fault and I don’t think it was at all. She has to know that, I have to tell her . . .” He said desperately not wanting his young bride to suffer alone. 

“And you will. But my love she needs time. We’ll stay here a few days more and then we come home to you and the house. You can make things ready for us. Prepare her room. She’ll feel better when I bring her home. I promise my love.” 

Thomas sighed not sure if he wanted to just bail on her like that. It might make her think that he truly is angry with her. But Lucille reassured him again that everything would be fine, she’d take care of her. Thomas sighed, relenting. They wrapped their arms around each other in a tight embrace. Thomas closed his eyes holding her tight burying his face in her neck. She held him tighter too before they kissed each other passionately. 

It lasted a moment longer before they pulled back resting their foreheads together a moment. Having missed being together each night, but knowing that this secret had to remain for a while. Secret and unspoken of. For Abigail’s sake. Especially right now. 

Thomas agreed and last and took the things that they wouldn’t need with him as he headed for the train station headed to Cumberland. Lucille went back into the bedroom with the heavily sedated Abigail. She walked over and lay down beside her wrapping her arm around her when she whimpered. “You’re alright darling. Everything’s going to be alright. I’ve got you.”

Abigail slept for most of the day, hardly moving save for deeply breathing. It only had Lucille remain by her side, keeping watch upon the young woman.

'How peaceful you look,' Lucille thought as she watched her, 'even with such circumstances, you are divine.'

She then stood up and crossed the room to the tiny vanity that was nestled in the corner. Abigail had left her coveted 'Alice's Adventures in Wonderland' there before they retired the night before. She handled the book carefully when opening the cover and began reading. 

This was one book Lucille has yet to read, but found the story fascinating. She could hardly put it down. 

After a few hours, she raised her eyes to Abigail and found the other woman looking right at her. A gentle smile graced her tired face. 

Lucille returned the book to the vanity and sat next to Abigail on the bed, "hello, darling."

She hummed, stretching carefully. "Hello. How long have I been asleep?"

"Quite some time," Lucille said, brushing her hair back, "you must have been extremely exhausted from your ordeal."

Abigail blinked, a hand drifting down over her stomach. "Yes."

Lucille hated seeing her this way, so she placed a kiss on the other girls forehead. "Well, know that we are here for you."

At that statement, Abigail looked about herself, "but...where is Thomas?"

This situation had to be handled carefully, "I told Thomas to go back to the house. You need some time before we make the trek to Cumberland."

Abigail turned her tearful gaze towards the window, "is he angry?"

"Concerned," Lucille took a breath, "he knows you miscarried. Anger was never in him."

"Why did you tell him?"

"Keeping something that important a secret isn't good for a marriage. He only has your welfare in mind."

Tears leaked from her eyes, but Abigail brought her gaze back to Lucille's. "I don't know what I would have done without you, Lucille."

She merely smiled and this time brought her lips to Abigail's. It was reminiscent to their first shared kiss, but wasn't as strange for Abigail this time. 

Lucille pulled away, touching her cheek, "are you hungry? You need to regain your strength."

Abigail reached up quickly wiping the tears in her eyes away before they had a chance to fall. She nodded, “I think famish may be dreadfully understating it.” Abigail admitted her hand still resting over her abdomen. It was a horrid most devastating. “But I . . . I feel like I should have a bath.” She admitted. 

“A splendid idea darling. A good hot bath, a soak in some bath salts to ease your discomfort is just what you need.” Lucille agreed. “It will ease the tension, and relax your body. You’ll be on the mend in no time.” Lucille measured out her medications and gave them to her one at a time. The taste certainly didn’t approve with rest. “Hmmm. I know. I still remember the dreadful substances I was prescribed by my doctor. A taste that won’t soon leave your mind.” Just smelling these ghastly odors made her stomach clinch. 

Abigail cocked her head looking at her, “You . . . you lost a baby?” She asked quietly. “I didn’t know you’d been married?” 

There was a pause before Lucille answered, “No.” She said simply dropping it there and not expanding further.

Abigail was ashamed of herself for pressing the matter. It was apparently she didn’t want to discuss it any longer. “I’m so sorry Lucille.” She apologized for having brought up a painful memory. 

“Don’t be.” She said. “Go on. Have your bath. I’ll have breakfast brought up for us and then we can talk a bit more. Alright?” Lucille said with a smile helping her to her feet and shooing her off. Abigail gave a nod and disappeared into the bathroom and the smile fled Lucille’s face. Questions like that were going to make it hard for them to keep their secrets until she was ready to share in them. 

Turning she went to the phone to call and have a hot meal sent up immediately.

The hot bath felt wonderful on Abigail's tired, aching body. She made sure to turn it up to full blast, the water hot and steaming, the bath salts wonderfully bubbling along her skin.

The drip of water her only anchor to the world as she drifted in an uneasy slumber. 

Her stomach clenched as she bit back a moan; Abigail's body expelling more from between her legs. This pain, how awful it was to endure and she wondered how Lucille handled it. Her new sister seemed to not let things faze her.

She focused on that and it calmed her further. Before the Sharpe's, Abigail had no one for three years. The comfort, the kind words, the acceptance of others were not in sight. It was hard to believe she has a title to her name now and that life was long gone. 

She sunk further into the water, relaxing in its warmth. 

The opening of the bathroom door had her confused about who would be entering, but Abigail just didn't care after awhile. The water cocooned her in warmth. She breathed deeply and felt fingers tracing her breasts, kneeding them gently. 

Abigail hummed, head lolling on the porcelain tub, enjoying the attention on her breasts. They always seemed to be sensitive and willing to perk up with touch. 

A feather light kiss was placed on her cheek while her uninvited guest continued their ministrations. Did Thomas really leave for home? It didn't feel like Thomas's hands, nor did the kisses feel like his. She felt a soft, silken curl grace her cheek and a more feminine scent filled her nostrils. 

Of course she knew it was Lucille and, surprisingly, didn't mind. It distracted her from the throbbing emptiness that she lost yesterday. The expelling of Thomas's and her first child had her leery of trying again. There was so much blood coming from her.

Abigail turned her head towards Lucille above her and, with eyes still closed, accepted the kiss the other administered to her. Lucille's lips were so soft and full upon her own, tasting of sweet berries in cream. She felt her smile as Lucille's fingers pinched her nipples, making Abigail gasp. An open mouth let the elder Sharpe to invade Abigail's mouth with her tongue.

Lucille expected her to freeze, to pull away from her kisses, to say 'get out'. None of those words were uttered, only the experience to touch her was given to Lucille's roving hands.

Lucille’s hand glided gently over Abigail’s soft skin, her fingertips slowly circling the perfect round firm orbs she was gifted with. Her breasts were much bigger then Lucille’s. She couldn’t help but be appreciative of them. They were beautiful, flawless, fit so well in her hands. 

“Lucille?” Abigail said in a sleepy state. 

“Yes my darling,” She whispered into Abigail’s ear, massaging her breasts. She breathed in the smell of her hair that smelled of fresh cut flowers. Her hands glided back up Abigail’s arms coming to rest on her shoulders, holding them firmly before massaging them a bit. 

“I feel . . . so strange.” She said softly, resting her hand over one of Lucille’s. 

The woman smiled softly, nuzzling her hair to her ear “It’s alright darling.” She whispered her fingers sliding into her hair stroking her fingertips through her hair. “I just gave you a little something to relax you. To help you feel better.” She said gently. “Sometimes, when Thomas gets overwhelmed, and I can’t calm him, I carry it with me. It helps him relax so he can rest.” 

“Oh.” Abigail said softly, “What was it?” 

“Nothing harmful sweetheart. Just two drops of opium.” She said stroking her face gently. “I put it into your vitamin tonic. You feel better now, don’t you?” Abigail nodded her eyes closed feeling the warmth around her. Lucille reached for the sponge, adding some soap as she started to gently wash in slow lingering strokes and circles. “Just relax, let me take care of you.” She whispered closer to Abigail’s lips before placing a gentle kiss to her lips that Abigail gently returned. Lucille rested her hand on Abigail’s hair, “Don’t worry darling. I’m going to take care of you.” 

Lucille slowly moved the sponge down over each of her breasts before moving down between them to her abdomen gently massaging her. Her eyes focused on the part of Abigail’s body that she knew would still ache. She and Thomas had only been married a little over a month, so the baby probably didn’t have much of a form yet. But Abigail had carried it long enough inside of her, she might have already started to feel a connection to it. She must have become pregnant almost immediately. Abigail smiled to herself, knowing her brother was quite strong, quite a veral and eager lover. Yet Lucille knew that she’d chosen wisely with Abigail. Her young body was strong, healthy, fertile. She paused resting her hand over Abigail’s womb. The one that would soon carry their bloodline, so that the name of the Sharpe’s could live, and their legacy survive. It hurt right now, she needed to heal. 

When Lucille spoke with the doctor, he said that there was nothing wrong with her. It was the lifestyle change, the stress, no doubt the rather extreme change of diet. From the very basics to keep one alive and healthy, to rich food, many delicacies, things a poor girl would never have the chance to eat with her humble means. Thomas had been so excited and eager to introduce her to new things, and spoil her at every possible opportunity. He adored seeing the sparkle of wonder and excitement in her eyes at even the smallest things. Things that he and Lucille had grown up with and simply didn’t notice anymore. 

Lucille had another ulterior motive to giving Abigail the opium. Having known that she was going to have to act as midwife considering Allerdale Hall was almost a half days journey in any direction. Sending for a doctor would take a whole day, and Abigail would need help before then. She had been reading up on what had to be done in as many books as she could find on the subject, and asking medical professionals that passed them on their journey home. She was fortunate to find a woman who was an experienced midwife who had traveled from Europe with a woman who needed care. She had two children already and another one on the way. Her husband didn’t want to travel alone and paid for the woman to escort his wife. Once they were settled in America and the baby had arrived, it was time for the midwife to return to her home in Ireland. 

It was apparent that the physician that Abigail had gone to didn’t completely finish his job. It angered her to find this out considering it could leave Abigail open to infection, cause more problems, and leave her in pain while her body attempted to heal itself. 

She leaned down close to Abigail’s face, “Darling, I’m going to help the pain stop but it might be a bit uncomfortable, even painful for you but just for a few moments. But I promise it’s going to help. Do you trust me?” 

Abigail sleepily looked up had her a moment before nodding a bit. “I trust you, my sister.” She breathed wrapping her hand around Lucille’s holding it tight. Lucille smiled holding her hand, squeezing it tight. 

“I know.” She placed another tender kiss to Abigail’s lips before she stood taking off her over shirt and blouse putting it aside, returning to the bath she leaned down. Reaching down into the water she began kneading and rolling her hands deep into Abigail’s abdomen. Lucille was rather deceivingly strong. She took care of the house, played the piano regularly, she cooked, washed clothing, and did a number of chores better suited for servants, yet they didn’t have the money to keep them. At least, not yet. Thomas and his inventions would fix that soon. Abigail whimpered and cried out but Lucille didn’t stop. Within a few moments, all that was left inside of her womb easily slid out into the tub. Lucille continued a few more moments to insure there was nothing left. Abigail was breathing heavily as Lucille reached down pulling the plug as the tainted water drained from the tub. A practice that was rather mandatory after a woman gave birth, or in this case, miscarried. 

When the tub was almost empty, Lucille turned the warm water on taking the sponge and thoroughly washing Abigail in the clean water, leaving no part of her neglected or uncared for. “There we are sweetheart.” Lucille said reaching for one of the smaller clothes drying her hands and arms off before turning off the water. Then she stood picking up a large bath sheet. “Come on, let’s get you into something warm. She helped her up and out of the tub before wrapping the towel around her, rubbing her through the towel to warm her. “Now we’ll have a good meal, and then by tomorrow you’ll feel worlds better.” Wrapping her arms around then young woman she hugged her tight to her, stroking her hair once again. “I promised I’ll take care of you little one. And I will..” 

“Thank you.” Abigail breathed. Her eyes slightly glazed as she looked at Lucille. “For everything.” She reached for Lucille’s hand holding it tight against her chest over her heart. “It hasn’t felt like . . . . well I mean, for a long time I’ve been . . . . since my parents died, I . . . .” 

“It’s alright.” Lucille said cupping her face. “You’ll never be alone again.” She smiled softly, “In a few days will be home, Allerdale Hall is waiting for us anxiously to return, eager to greet you. And your husband will be so happy to have you in his arms once more . . . .” 

Immediately Abigail’s eyes turned downcast and she trembled. “Lucille I can’t . . . I don’t . . . . I can’t. Thomas will want . . . he’ll want to . . . “ 

Feeling her tremble Lucille shook her head rubbing her shoulders again, “No. Darling he understands. You need time. You’re a bit upset right now but that will pass. I know how much you care for him, and I know how much he loves and adores you.” Abigail didn’t say anything her body still trembling. “If it makes you feel better, you can stay with me in my room for a few days. Just until you become comfortable. Alright?”

Abigail reached up quickly wiping the tears that had appeared in her eyes feeling embarrassed. Lucille smiled and kissed her cheek. “Let’s get you into some dry clean clothes. Hmm?” Abigail nodded and Lucille hugged her once more before taking her hand and leading her into the next room where her clothes were. She wrapped her arm around her waist taking her. “You’ll feel better soon, and you’ll want to go to Thomas. To rekindle your relationship and feel his arms hold you, his touch.” 

Although Thomas might be understanding about the tragedy suffered by his young, innocent, inexperienced bride, he wasn’t going to understand why she is shying away from him, recoiling from his touch, and rejecting any sort of physical intimacy. Why she didn’t want him to touch her, much less kiss her. Especially since that had been nothing but intimate since they were wed. She would talk to him, but she knew already it wouldn’t take long to agitate or upset him. Patience would be more of a curse then a virtue. It was going to be difficult for him to exercise such a virtue and hopefully it would keep him from becoming angry at her behavior. Lucille also hoped that she could be as understanding a patient as she was going to ask Thomas to be. She was anxious for a healthy baby. Abigail was the only one who could give them one.

Lucille took care with dressing her young charge in the wispy nightgown awaiting her. Pulling the high collared neckline over Abigail's head, she tugged away some buttons loose, allowing her to breathe a little easier. She then released the tumble of hair piled high from the crown of Abigail's head.

She helped her into the bed and covered her in the thick comforter. A light tapping resounded from the door. 

"That would be breakfast," Lucille squeezed her hand, "just rest while I fetch it."

Abigail nodded, eyes blinking slowly. She felt so very tired all of a sudden. Her eyes closed for just a second when Lucille cupped her cheek to awaken her. 

"Abigail, it's time to eat."

She blinked, pushing herself into a more comfortable sitting position. Already Abigail could feel the difference of how her body felt. Still, she was slightly tender from Lucille's urgent extraction, but was eternally grateful.

"What is it?"

"Porridge," Lucille scooped a small amount of the food onto a silver spoon. She held it out for Abigail, who eyed her skeptically. 

"I am quite capable of feeding myself," she said.

That statement had Lucille grinning, "I hear authority in that voice."

Abigail blushed, eyes going down. 

"No, no dearie," Lucille tipped her chin up, "you are a Lady now. That authority is what you have to use."

To emphasize her point, she pointedly kissed her again, enjoying the way she softened under her lips. Pulling away had Abigail following slightly, breath heavy. 

"I know you are completely capable of feeding yourself, but you are still somewhat weak," she tried again with the spoon, "but I told you that I will be taking care of you."

Abigail eyed her again, almost trying to defy the elder woman. Lucille smiled on the inside; there was that spark. 

Abigail opened her mouth, taking the porridge from the spoon with those full lips. She chewed slowly as Lucille prepared another spoonful.

The next morning, Abigail awoke feeling worlds better just like Lucille had promised. She sat up slowly looking over and seeing that Lucille was sleeping beside her. She must have just fallen asleep, watching over her while she slept. Abigail smiled a little touching Lucille’s hand. She never had anyone take care of her like this. Her parents were wonderful but they were both working class, and they had to work for them to survive. It’s not like they were dirt poor. She got a new dress and a new pair of shoes whenever she grew out of the old ones. They didn’t go hungry, and they had a home even though small and meager. They had the necessities, what they needed, but most importantly they had each other. 

Lucille looked so beautiful with her beautiful hair cascading down the pillow. She hadn’t really seen that before. When they shared a room before she and Thomas married, she slept with her hair in braids. Reaching for her hand she picked it up gently looking at her big sister, “Thank you.” She whispered placing a gentle kiss to her hand before holding it to her cheek a moment. Abigail smiled softly, “My big sister.” 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A few days later when Abigail was more herself and the pain and nausea went away, they packed their things and began their trek home to Cumberland. Snuggled with blankets in the carriage to keep the two women warm, they were cuddled close and soon fell asleep in the warmth. When the carriage arrived, Lucille awoke first and reached for the shade pulling it open. She smiled, “Abigail. Darling.” She said touching her chin.

Abigail took a breath rubbing her eyes looking out of the window as well. She saw the iron sign across the top of the gate, “Allerdale Hall”. The carriage turned onto the red clay road that led to the large ancient gothic house. Abigail looked closer her eyes bright for the first time since the tragedy she suffered. A soft smile appeared on Lucille’s lips seeing some of that spirit that she’d had since the day they left that backward old town behind in America. “Oh my goodness.” She said her eyes huge, “Is that your home? Is that where you live?” 

“It’s our home now my darling.” Lucille said pulling her back into her seat and closing the shade too keep the cold out. 

They arrived at the front entrance of the house, Lucille and Abigail exited locking arms together like two school girls as they went up the steps to the front door of the house. Thomas anxiously came from inside to greet his loved ones. “Lucille. Abigail.” He said his sister quickly wrapping her arms around him in a tight embrace having missed being apart for any length of time. After a moment he released her and turned towards Abigail smiling brightly, seeing her color had returned and she looked so much better then when he had left them. Reaching for her hands and taking them in his he smiled, “Welcome home, darling.” He started to move in for a kiss but placed it to her cheek. Her entire body went ridged. Thomas could feel an apprehension that he’d never felt with her before. The last time they shared a bed, the last time they made love . . . it felt like they were one, like they were truly together in mind, body, heart and spirit. Right now, she was completely shutting him out like they were strangers. However he tried to move past it. “Well, my ladyship. May I have the honor of the tradition of carrying my bride over the threshold into our home?” 

Abigail looked nervously at Lucille who smiled and gave a reassuring nod. Abigail took a breath and swallowed the lump in her throat giving a nod. Thomas smiled and kissed her hands, before wrapping and arm around his neck and sweeping her easily into his arms as he carried her inside. Lucille turned directing the servants to take their things to her room before following after the newlyweds. Needless to say everything was breathtakingly impressive. She’d never seen such a large house, so many stairs, floors, rooms. It was massive, and it was very very old. Thomas’s focus remained on his beautiful young bride and he couldn’t help but pulling her back and kissing her lips savoring the sweet taste that he’d longed for so much. His large hands resting her hands on her waist. Abigail began to kiss him back but her body started to tremble and stiffen. At once she unintentionally pushed back away from him out of his arms. She stepped backwards, her eyes remaining on Thomas as she reached for Lucille’s hand. 

Thomas frowned seeing her reaction. The way she retreated away from him and back to Lucille. “Darling.” She said turning towards Abigail, “Go into the main hall. The fire is burning good and high. It’s warm there. I’ll bring us some tea, go and get warm. Alright?” She said stroking the few loose strains of hair back up over her ear with a comforting smile touching her chin. Abigail nodded before turning and hurrying into the hall towards the massive fireplace. Lucille turned away and walked into the scullery to see about the tea and Thomas hurriedly followed after. 

“What is going on? You said that when you came home she would be better. Not worse!” He said in frustration. “She doesn’t even want me to touch her! How are we meant to share a room much less a bed if she won’t come near me?” He demanded. 

“She won’t be. Not for a little while. She’s going to stay with me. Until she becomes comfortable here, knows her way around the house.” Thomas frowned crossing his arms in growing agitation. Lucille pushed the pot of water over the flame to boil for tea before turning towards him. “You must be patient my darling. She’s young. She’s been through a lot these past years. Losing a baby is not only physically painful its emotionally taxing. She needs a little time. She’s feeling so much better now as you saw for yourself.” 

“Lucille . . . . even if she may be hesitant, she’s my wife. We are meant to share a bed, and no child is going to result from her not sleeping with me.” He said even more irritated by the moment. 

“Thomas. Everything will be fine. A few days of exploring the house and she’ll feel comfortable here, get used to it being her home now. You can take her on a tour, show her everything. So she knows you aren’t angry with her about the incident. She’ll start to trust you again.” She paused, “It isn’t that she doesn’t trust you . . . she doesn’t trust herself. She’s ashamed, constantly plagued by guilt. It’s going to take a while for that to settle down.” She stepped closer resting her hand on his arm. “Her body is almost mended. The pain has gone away. As soon as her monthly bleed begins we’ll know she’ll be ready again to start trying for another baby. But until then, she is still healing.” 

“So you’re saying I can’t have her at all? We can’t even share a bed together?” He said in frustration. 

“Patience. I know she misses you and it’s just going to take a little time.” She promised. “Don’t worry. Just give her the space she needs, and familiarize her with our home. In just a few days, she’ll be more receptive to your affections.” She kissed his cheek. “I promise my darling.” 

“But I don’t understand why? Why does she reject me? Why does she hate me so?”

“She doesn’t hate you my love. She’s ashamed. She’s frightened. Terrified it will happen again. I spoke with her doctor and he said that once she becomes accustomed to her new home, new surroundings, food, everything. This will not happen again. She’s strong, healthy, her body . . . so fertile and perfect. We’ll have a new Sharpe to welcome into the family soon.” Thomas didn’t respond feeling a little resentful towards his sister right now. It seemed instead of making her understand that Thomas wasn’t upset with her for what happened and was concerned, she took the opportunity to bond with her so she went to Lucille when she was upset instead of him. He didn’t say another world and left the Scullery returning to the main hall to speak with his beloved bride that he had been anxious to see again.

He watched quietly from the entryway, Abigail surveying the warmly lit hall. She looked so much better than the last time he seen her.

Thomas wrung his hands together, a kindly smile on his lips, "how was your trip?"  
She startled, whirling to face him. It hurt his heart to see her this skittish about him, so very scared of his own actions. "Sorry," he whispered, taking a step forward. "I didn't mean to startle you, love."

"No, I-I'm alright," she trembled, eyes going skyward, "this is a beautiful home." She quickly changed the subject.

His smile fell, but he plastered it back on, "it's been in the family for many generations and had seen its fair share of memories. Both good...and bad." He quieted, the crackling of the fire the only dialog playing.

It made Abigail bring her gaze towards him, seeing him with a fearful clenching of her heart. Deep down, Abigail knew he really wasn't angry at her; never had any reason to think it was her fault. But with the insecurity surrounding her, Abigail wasn't sure what to do. 

"Abigail," he said, taking a seat in one of the large armchairs the room held, "I...sigh...how are you?"

She blinked, staying where she was. "Better. I'm getting there, maybe." She told him, huddling near the fireplace, back to him. "Thomas."

"Yes?"

She pulled in a breath, looking over her shoulder at his concerned face. "I'm sorry I lost the baby."

Thomas shook his head, standing and making his way towards her. He saw her hesitation and stopped a good two yards from her. He saw how much Abigail was hurting, so early in their marriage and only wished to touch her. But she was uncertain of his actions. 

So, he spread his hands at his sides, "it wasn't your fault."

"You hate me for it."

"No," Thomas kept calm, taking another step forward, "I can't ever hate the woman I married. The only one who has ever brought the best of me out of my shell. Abigail, you are a light in my otherwise bleak existence." He hung his head, "I only want to give you everything I have. Give you a reason to not be afraid of me and know that my love for you hasn't diminished. And if you need time, I can give you that."

Tears welled in both their eyes, a pain they shared equally. 

Abigail straightened her spine, "that's all I ask: time." She cupped her abdomen, missing the barely there life that resided in her not that long ago. "Space. I need to clear my head from what happened." She tried to give him a reassuring smile, reaching a hand to caress his stubbly cheek, "my love hasn't diminished either, Thomas. I haven't given up on us, nor the prospect of bearing you a child."  
He leaned into that subtle warmth from her hand, memorizing it while she wasn't with him. 

"I will come back to you when the time comes," she said, "my love."

He took another step closer looking into her green eyes, drowning in their color. He grasped her hand and brought it to his lips, an affectionate and meaningful kiss that relayed to her his promise. Promises to be kept.

They fell into an uncomfortable silence for several moments, as though they didn’t have a clue of what to say to each other. Each time Thomas got what she perceived to be to close, she would withdraw a few steps as though she was looking at the many things that were in the library. 

“I’ve never seen a fireplace so big. Even in the city hall back home.” She said reaching for the poker as she rearranged a few of the logs so they would burn a bit better. Thomas smiled seeing the domestic behavior she was naturally inclined to. It had been a long time since Lucille had any help with the house. It looked like she would have quite a bit with Abigail here. Not that she had to but if it was something that would help her feel more at home, he was inclined to let her. 

“Well, this house is a bit larger than your city hall.”

“ They said they were planning to build a new city hall soon there. The huge influx of population was making that one a little too cozy for the number of people it was meant to accommodate.” Good, she was at least talking to him easier now. 

“It’s a bit dark at the moment, but in the morning I can show you my clay harvesting machine. I’m waiting on a few more parts to come in, and then it will be up and running once again. I ordered them while we were in London; they’ll be here before too long. Soon we’ll be at full scale production which will get us more investors and I’ll be able to build another and we’ll be even better off than before. Eventually, we’ll be able to sell the design and clay mines all over the world will be using the harvester.” 

“That’s amazing.” She said with a soft warm smile looking around once more. “Will you start affecting repairs on the house then?” She questioned as she had seen the walls ‘bleed’ with red clay in several places. 

“That’s the plan. Although the first thing that will need to be done is to enforce the foundations to stop the house from sinking any further. Digging a clay mine directly underneath the house wasn’t the most intelligent idea that our ancestors had. But the clay mining was excessive, and made most of the clay mines unstable and collapse. Once we’ve reinforced the foundations below, then we can start to repair the house itself. Starting with that pesky hole in the roof of the foyer.” He explained putting a few more logs and bits of coal in the fire building it up a bit more to chase the cold from the room. Abigail had noticed it but thought it best not to say anything about it. It wasn’t as though Lucille and Thomas weren’t already aware it was there. 

Lucille came in carrying a large tray with tea and biscuits carrying it over to a nearby table. Abigail smiled and walked over to her, “Can I help?” 

“No darling, I have it here. Don’t worry.” She said serving the tea before placing a few biscuits on the saucer and handing it to her. “Dinner won’t be ready for a while, and we need to keep you warm.” Abigail smiled and took hers walking over sitting down in the large seat near the fire. Thomas half smiled at his young bride before walking over with his sister. 

“What is that? What are you doing?” He questioned nervously. 

“We brought it home with us.” She said giving him a look, “The tea we have his far to bitter to serve in polite company. So we brought a few barrels home with us that should last us through the winter.” Lucille said handing him his saucer with a few biscuits. Letting him know there was nothing in the tea she’d given Abigail except a cube or two of sugar and a dribble of milk. “We should take the tea in the kitchen and put it away. To insure that our lovely Abigail won’t be subject it to it at any time.” She suggested before taking her saucer and biscuits moving over to sit with Abigail who beamed at her older sister making sure she had room. 

Thomas arched a brow seeing the way the two girls had become much closer in his time away from them. It was good of course, Lucille never warmed to anyone very well, but with Abigail . . . she seemed to like her company quite a bit. Which would be fine, except their bond was interfering with the one Abigail and Thomas had been building between them since before they were married. He took the seat opposite watching the two and the way their eyes sparkled as they looked at each other. Like two school girls having afternoon tea.” 

The tall handsome baronet felt himself a bit agitated at the way she seemed to shy away from him and cling to his sister. On some level he was thankful that Lucille finally had someone else she was fond of and felt close to. On the other hand, Abigail was his wife. Turning to Lucille for comfort in some areas was fine, but she should be looking to him for comfort not retreating every time he showed her even the smallest affection. 

“Tomorrow Thomas can show you his work shop, and the clay harvester is just around the back of the house. Just outside.” She said with a tone of excitement in her voice that was rarely if ever there. Thomas watched quietly sipping his tea and munching a biscuit. 

 

(Continued -->)

PLEASE COMMENT AND REVIEW!!!!


	4. Surrogate - Chapter 4

After a while when their tea was finished, and Abigail quickly covered her face to hide the yawn feeling extremely rude. Lucille smiled, “It’s alright darling, we traveled a long way today. You can lie down a while before dinner. We’ll call you when it’s good and hot. Alright?” Abigail nodded a little as the two women stood. “Our bedrooms are right upstairs.” 

“I’ll show her.” Thomas said quickly. “I haven’t lit the fire in your room yet tonight Lucille. I was about to when I saw you arriving. However the fireplace in our room is built quite high. It will have chased all the cold from the room a while ago.” 

“Oh, perfect.” Lucille said with a smile looking at Abigail, “Thomas will show you, while I return to the scullery and make sure dinners coming along.” There was a hesitation there but Lucille smiled and kissed her cheek, “It’s alright love. Go on.” She encouraged. 

Abigail gave a nervous nod as Lucille motioned for her to go with Thomas. He smiled warmly at her and Abigail took a breath before going with him walking ahead out into the hallway. Thomas paused giving a disapproving look to his sister, having become both frustrated and irritated with the situation. Lucille’s smile dissolved as she looked into his eyes. Clinching his jaw he quickly walked after Abigail to show her up to the room he’d spent making ready for them. 

He’d gone over every detail and had even picked up a few new linens and pillows for the bed at his last stop when he ordered the parts from the north. He wanted to make sure that Abigail’s bridal bed was beautiful, comfortable, warm and inviting. It was frustrating to know that regardless of all the work and care he’d taken to make the room perfect at every detail, she wouldn’t be sharing it with him but instead would be upstairs in Lucille’s room with her. Lucille had promised him that Abigail would be better by the time they returned to Allerdale Hall, but it seemed as though things were worse than before.

Abigail's eyes roved over the expansive foyer, taking time to appreciate how high the houses interior climbed into the sky. She estimated that the foyer itself could house at least four schoolhouses with plenty of room to spare. The paintings were dark against the green brocade walls, the red clay so very much like blood seeping from gruesome wounds. 

Her mind had her remembering the miscarriage, the pain, the blood...

"Abigail?"

She whipped her head towards Thomas, seeing his concern written on his face. Oh, how much she wanted to tell him about her ordeal, knew he would want to give her the comfort he craved to give her. Abigail hated seeing that on his face, wishing that she could see the carefree joy in their earlier days of courtship. 

But, her insecurity kept him from that want. The simple fact that plagued her was he may not want her any longer. 

If he deduced her thoughts in those few seconds, he hid it behind a gentle smile, offering his hand to her.

"This house has many rooms that are still somewhat unsafe. The floors too are questionable," he placed a foot on the edge of one of the lower steps, to which it crumbled as if it were rotting for years. "But Allerdale Hall is a stubborn beast," he joked, and Abigail gave a little giggle. His smile grew, "I missed that sound."

He tentatively raised his hand in an offering, a 'follow me' in that simple gesture. 

Abigail hesitated, before steeling herself and placed her hand in his. He was so warm, so very strong. 

Thomas's heart beat a little faster, seeing a good deal of progress in their exchange. It was taking a snails pace, but knowing his wife was making an effort and he was using patience in such a touchy time only had their bond grow. It was as if he were courting her again. 

That in itself gave him an idea: courting Abigail again. What an idea.

He put that thought away as he ascended the steps, "the repairs will be extensive, but possible."

"I imagine," Abigail replied, "how many rooms are even in this place?"

"I'm not sure," Thomas said over his shoulder, "it's been a long while since anyone really knew. With the renovation that may change, since more rooms will be opened."

They reached the first landing and Abigail noticed it was slightly warmer. Thomas nodded to a brass contraption that lead to more rooms above them. 

"That lift is usually easier to get about the house than the stairs," he opened the ratcheting gate, "I will advise you to use it for the three floors above ground. Underground houses the mines and they are dangerous for anyone who doesn't know their way about."

She stepped onto the lift, feeling the movable room shake slightly under her feet. Her heart raced in her chest. 

"Amazing," she breathed. "I don't know how much I'll use it."

Thomas shrugged, "I know what you mean. I personally use the stairs, but it's an option for you to explore."

He maneuvered her to the side as he closed the gate and had the lift ascend upwards. Abigail's legs went wobbly for a second before they reached the second floor. It stopped with a jitter, having the both of them laugh lightly. He pulled open the gate as they stepped onto the landing. 

"This floor houses the washroom and the master bedroom. And when we can get things settled, it also leads to more rooms, like a conservatory in the east wing," Thomas guided Abigail towards the entrance to the master bedroom.

She eyed it from the doorway, the fire illuminating the rich furnishings.

"When you are ready, of course," Thomas added as a side note. He didn't want her to feel like he was forcing her. "The washroom down the hall at the very end."

She eyed it as he pointed it out to her, hoping not to be completely lost. The spikes and darkness that encompassed even the tiniest places had her wondering. 

They returned to the lift and Abigail was ready for the clattering metal this time. They exited on the upper level of the house, to which she could see the massive hole in the very center of the ceiling. 

"Here is the attic that holds Lucille's room and my workshop," he lead her to the peaked room on the right from the lift.

Her room itself was lit from the large round window at the very end of the room. Pieces of fabric draped over surfaces that entombed preserved moths and butterflies of all kinds.

The silence stretched as Abigail walked into the room. She turned towards him.

"Thank you, Thomas. I don't know how I'm going to navigate this place."

Thomas smiled, taking her hands in his. "I'll tell you what: you take your rest here while I'm in my workshop. When dinner is ready, I'll come collect you."Abigail bobbed her head as Thomas leaned in. He stopped suddenly and looked carefully into her eyes. "May I?" He questioned. 

It made a soft smile form on her lips as she accepted his chaste kiss. He pulled back sooner than she wanted.

"Rest easy, my heart," he said, turned and left her in these new quarters.

A flutter of happiness entered her chest with that endearment. It helped in when she lay down on the bed as a calming sleep engulfed her. 

-*-

Abigail awoke not too long later, the sunlight barely moved, but she believed that it was perhaps an hour of rest. She stretched, leaving the borrowed quarters and made her way to Thomas's workshop.  
With every nearing step, she heard the song of tinkering objects, clockwork gears and the tinny of brass. A step inside shown her an array of tools, projects in the works, gutted clocks, and massive pulleys that hung from the ceiling. Her mouth dropping open at the sight. 

Abigail moved carefully around a large mechanical doll and found Thomas seated at a cluttered workbench. He was engrossed in a small object within his grasp, a jewelers loupe pressed to his eye.  
He looked up then, catching sight of Abigail wandering his shop. His smile lit up his face, giving her a boyish grin.

"Hello, darling. I didn't realize that time flew by," he stood and wiped his hands. "But I'm certain that dinner will be ready soon."

She waved a hand, "not at all. I'm very well rested." She eyed the pulleys again, "this place is most impressive."

Thomas blushed lightly, a thing Abigail found charming. "A mess, others have told me."

She noticed schematics and blueprints of his digging machine, tight handwriting scrawled on the paper. "Messes usually entail great genius behind them." She said.

His heart beat faster than ever, his infatuation with Abigail growing. 

"I have something for you, Abigail," Thomas returned to his workbench, retrieving the item he was working on.

Placing it in her hand, Abigail was surprised at how heavy it was. It was a smooth, cherry wood box, octagonal in shape with brass findings affixed on it's surface. A miniscule hole in the side had him placing a turnkey inside, twisting it to wind the inner spring. He unlatched the cover as a tune played from within. It opened, revealing a trio of mechanical birds that tweeted with the tune.

She was in awe: the birds all had their own different coloring, design so meticulously handled. 

"You made this?" She asked, "it's beyond words, Thomas."

"It is a pleasure," he said, "and now I think it's time for dinner."

 

They stood in silence in the lift that took them down. Thomas had kept repairs up on the contraption as they needed it to move through the house. Stairs in certain places were uncertain and they often had things they carried with them that the many flights of stairs would make it difficult. Abigail’s fingers played over the handle in the corner of the car. 

Thomas couldn’t take his eyes off of her. Usually he was the one with the extensive patience but he was finding it hard to at this moment. Lucille hadn’t let him speak to Abigail about the tragedy and he couldn’t help but feel that was going to add to the problem. If he didn’t tell her that he didn’t blame her, he certainly wasn’t angry with her, and could never hate her, than she would no doubt continue to cower away from him. Something that felt like a knife to his heart each time she reacted to him that way.

The lift came to a stop and Thomas opened the gate letting her step out first, before he stepped out as well closing the gate behind. She started towards the stairs to continue down but Thomas paused. “Abigail?” He said to halt her steps. She slowed and turned back towards him looking into his eyes. 

“Yes Thomas?” She questioned. 

He hesitated another moment before folding his hands together not wanting her to feel threatened or in any kind of danger. “I didn’t get to speak to you, before I left coming home. Lucille was afraid that you were . . . that things were too much . . . and rest was more important . . then seeing me . . .” 

Abigail took a nervous breath looking away, “Thomas . . .” She started to take a step back but Thomas reached out gently catching her hand causing her to stop. 

“Please, hear me?” He requested. Abigail closed her eyes and swallowed the lump in her throat as if bracing herself before looking into his eyes letting him speak. “It wasn’t your fault, Abigail.” He said sincerely and sympathetically. “I know that. I never once thought for even a second that it was.” Tears started to well in her eyes as she looked into his, her jaw clinching trying to hold back the avalanche of emotion that she’d built a dam around. “If it was anyone’s fault it was ours. It was mine. For rushing you into marriage, sweeping you away from your home and country, moving far too fast.” 

“But I didn’t . . . Thomas I honestly didn’t know . . . .” He stepped closer cupping her face in his hands. 

“Shhhh.” He said softly. “You couldn’t have known sweetheart. It wasn’t your fault.” Thomas said gently. He could feel her entire body tremble still trying to stay strong and hide her feelings. “Everything is going to be okay, Abigail. I promise.” Her knees buckled slightly as the tears gave way. Thomas put an arm around her, catching her before she could fall. He kissed each of her eyes holding her tight against him, cradling her head against his shoulder. “Everything’s going to be fine.” He promised again wanting to be comforting however he could. 

After a few moments, Abigail lifted her head looking up at him. “I’m sorry Thomas, I’m so sorry. I couldn’t stop it. By the time I got to the doctor, it was too late, he couldn’t do anything.” She began to quickly ramble, tripping over her own tongue to apologize. “He said I would be fine after rest, but he didn’t understand when I tried to tell him I wasn’t alright. Something . . . it felt like something was ripped out of me, something I didn’t know was there, but then it was gone.” She said quickly. Thomas shushed her gently touching her lips with his fingertips. She didn’t need to apologize to him, but it seemed like she felt she had to. “Thomas, I would have never have let any harm come to your child.” She whispered in a shaky ghost like voice. So quiet he could barely make out the words that seemed like they were choking her. 

“I know my love.” He whispered holding her hand tight to his chest. “I know.” He dried her tears kissing each of her eyes once more. “But it’s over now darling. You don’t have to think about it anymore. I’m not.” He said with a small reassuring smile as his thumb rubbed over her knuckles. 

“Can you ever forgive me?” She whispered her eyes turning downcast. 

Thomas touched her chin raising her face to hers as he looked deep into her beautiful green eyes, “There is nothing to forgive.” He said gently. Then he kissed her lips gently holding her close. Abigail seemed to breathe easier after he said that. Thomas kissed her once more folding her into his arms holding her tight letting her cry if that was what she needed. 

“Thomas! Abigail!” Thomas looked over the banister down into the foyer floor. “Supper is ready!” She announced. 

“Alright. We’ll be down in a few moments.” He called back. Lucille arched a brow and gave a nod before going back into the scullery. Instantly Abigail tried to collect herself tucking a few stray strains of hair back behind her ear. Thomas took out his handkerchief and dried her tears, and eyes. “There we are. Good as new.” He said with a smile. Abigail laughed a little uneasily, embarrassed that she’d broken down like that. Thomas kissed her cheek, and another tender kiss to her lips hugging her once more. When he felt her arms wrap around him and hug him back, a small appeared at his lips and he held her a bit tighter.

Abigail was starving and the stew that Lucille made was absolutely delicious. She and Thomas were on better terms after the confession in the stairwell. Gentle glances, and soft smiles passed between them as they ate. Thomas reached over and took Abigail’s hand placing a kiss to her knuckles causing her to blush and smile. 

Lucille hadn’t said much since they came down the stairs, seeing the glances that passed between them. At this rate, she wasn’t going to get a single night with Abigail before she returned to Thomas’s bed. It was what they wanted of course, for Abigail to bear a child for the Sharpe family name. Yet at the same time, Lucille found herself quite fond of the young woman. 

After a short while the silence became a little uncomfortable, “This is delicious Lucille.” She complimented. “What’s in it?” 

“Oh, a little of this. A little of that. We have a few more supplies that we’ll have to go to pick up when they arrive to last us through the winter.” She explained. “Even though in the summer time we have access to fresh vegetables, and several kinds of wild life, things are a bit scarce in the winter. Because of the clay in the soil, only certain types of things will grow. Some are made poisonous, others are tasteless.” She explained. “It will take you a little while to familiarize yourself with these things so don’t eat anything off the grounds without consulting me or Thomas first.” 

“Do you have rabbits here?” Abigail asked. 

“Yes. They’re rather meaty actually. Their fattest in the spring, and a little thinner in the winter but always good eating.” Thomas answered. 

“They’re also extraordinarily fast.” Lucille said taking another bite of stew. “And remarkably clever for wild animals. So catching them tends to be impossible.” 

“If we can manage to catch some, I can make a really good rabbit stew.” Abigail offered with a smile. 

“They are extremely hard to catch, Abigail.” Lucille said a bit sternly not liking to repeat herself. Feeling a little annoyed at her brother for talking to Abigail behind her back when she had told him how fragile she still was. Thomas caught the tone in his sister’s voice and gave her a pointed look. 

“Oh.” Abigail said softly not understanding why she was suddenly cross with her. “Well, there are a number of other things I can cook that don’t need rabbits. Or . . . or meat really.”

Thomas quickly added, "I'll see if Finlay could provide us with some rabbit. He's quite a competent groundsman, he more than likely has something caught."

Abigail scooped another spoonful, "I can also bake. I only want to help pull my weight, I just..."

Lucille took a deep breath, "and you will, but this house is still unknown to you. Parts of the grounds themselves can collapse because of the mines and we are only trying to keep you safe."  
Thomas kept watch of his sister, her agitation growing. She never really had a patience streak and that was beginning to show. And to take it out on Abigail would only bring things to a more complicated impasse. 

"Lucille, may I have a word," he stood, touching Abigail's shoulder, "finish your dinner, dear. I shan't be long."

Lucille retreated to the kitchen as Thomas followed, leaving a bewildered Abigail alone.

He shut the door softly, hissing at his sister, "what is wrong with you? Are you trying to run her out?" 

"Hardly," she said, "she shouldn't be worrying about such things."

"Lucille, Abigail wants to contribute to her new home, you can't keep her from wanting to."He noticed Lucille pacing, hands wringing together, a frantic look in her posture. He caught her shoulders when she turned back. It wasn't her usual outbursts that he could calm, this was something else. "Lucille? What-"

"I envy, Thomas. I envy YOU," she whispered, eyes wide. "You have no idea how hard it is for me to not give her up. Do you know what I had to do to help her? I had to physically remove the remains of your unborn child from her. I felt a connection that I never had with your other wives, your other conquests."She brushed him aside, clutching herself tight, "she's all I've been thinking of. You had her first and I have only been able to touch what you claimed."

He could hardly believe her words, did she really...have feelings for Abigail too? 

Thomas leaned against the table, flabbergasted, "is that why..." he trailed off. 

She merely nodded, "this child she will carry is not just yours and hers. I told you to pursue her, to take her as your wife, to make her pregnant. I'm part of this, and I wish to also have her love."

He hugged her when she got close and kissed her forehead, "that would explain your behavior on the ship and just now."

"If I don't have her at least once," she shook her head, unable to finish.

Thomas held her close for a moment, his mind a bit thrown by this development. He had liked that his sister had found someone she actually liked, related to, had a connection with, but this? This was something a bit more unexpected. “We . . . have to slow this down, Lucille. We can’t . . . just rush . . . we can’t start changing the . . . . we’re not . . .” He didn’t know what to say, and trying to say something was only making it worse. 

He was overwhelmed with all sorts of emotions about this. Thankful that Lucille found another human being on the face of the Earth she actually liked. Hesitant about letting this go on considering they were home now, Lucille would be more comfortable in this house then she was outside of Allerdale Hall. Worried about Abigail, not knowing if she could take a shock like this right now. And . . . jealous. Somehow deep inside he was surprised to find himself jealous. Sister or not, Abigail was still his wife. 

“Thomas, please.” Lucille said in a soft voice, “Don’t take her away from me. Let her stay with me in my rooms for a little while at least.” 

The Baronet was still a bit floored his eyes wide, thoughts flying through his mind a million miles a minute. “Lucille, . . .” He released her and paced slightly rubbing his forehead a bit, “I can’t . . . just ‘give’ her too you. That isn’t the way this works.” 

“But she’s mine. I chose her. I found her and led you to her.” Lucille reminded him. 

“Yes, but that doesn’t make me your puppet Lucille. Neither me nor her!” He stopped realizing he was raising his voice not wanting Abigail to hear this, and not wanting to upset his sister. He knew all too well her behavior could get much worse if he pressed it. “We’re all feeling the loss. We lost something that none of us even knew existed before it was gone. You cared for her when I couldn’t. Of course you’re going to feel closer to her, to the whole matter.” 

Lucille narrowed her eyes, “Thomas . . . I understand what she’s been through better than you ever will. Better than you ever could. I went through a similar loss not too many years ago if you recall.” 

He sighed, “Yes, I remember. And you didn’t have anyone that could understand like you did. I grieved as you did, but your right. I didn’t feel the physical loss. I couldn’t.” He stepped closer taking her hands, “Don’t you see? It’s because of that you feel so close to her now.” Thomas sighed looking at her long slider fingers warming them in his hands. He was quite confused himself not knowing what direction to take. He and Lucille had shared everything from the time they were children. But sharing Abigail . . . he wasn’t certain he could do that. Even the thought of it sparked a dark jealousy deep inside he wasn’t aware existed.

Lucille kept his gaze, refusing to look away."It was bound to happen, Thomas. Don't tell me otherwise."He remained silent, looking at the blazing fire within the grate. His love for both his sister and wife were not just different, but also very much the same. The jealousy plagued him, but arousal drifted in his thoughts, churning new, radical ideas for the main women in his life.

"If...if I agree to this..." Thomas began, shaking his head. 

"She is still your wife, and I your sister," she provided in a calm rational voice, "you will still provide her with the necessary...release to develop a child. I care for her as much as you do, I have gone through the same experience she did."Lucille brushed back his hair, "come now, brother-" she leaned closer to his ear, "you can't tell me you haven't wondered what we would look like together. Entwined in passion. Devouring each other."

Thomas gulped, his trousers becoming uncomfortable.

Thomas closed his eyes thinking a moment. There was something else that had to be taken into consideration. “The fact is Lucille.” He said with a sigh, “It doesn’t matter what agreements we make between us. The final decision is hers. We can’t just make that choice for her. Let her choose what she wants. Who she wants to spend the night with. Even if she wishes to spend the night alone. It’s her choice, and we must abide by it.” 

Lucille looked away her jaw clenched tight. She didn’t know if she could find the patience he was asking her to have. Abigail had come to mean a lot to her, and it was physically taxing just thinking of her going away from her again. “What do you suggest?”

“Tonight, let’s let her decide where she wishes to room. No expectations, no pressures, no . . . ultimatums. As you told me, she’s still fragile and needs time. Do you remember saying that to me?” He asked wanting her to return to her original caring and understanding for Abigail’s well being. 

“Very well.” Lucille said in frustration. They started to return to the dining room but Lucille paused. “Her kisses. They’re very sweet aren’t they.” She said remembering the taste. Shaking her head she walked passed him into the next room. Thomas was frozen when he heard that, his eyes wide realizing that she and Abigail had exchanged such affection. There was that pang of jealousy again. He shook it off and followed after her. 

~~~~~~~

As they agreed the three headed up to the levels where their bedrooms. The stopped on the landing and gave Abigail the choice of where she would like to stay. She paused looking down having thought about it, as she had been doing since she arrived. Originally she thought she was staying with Lucille and was more then okay with it. But after she’d talked to Thomas, she felt like she wanted to stay with him. She didn’t know if she was ready to be physical with him, but she knew she wanted some time alone with him knowing he didn’t hate her or hold the loss against her. 

“I think . . . maybe I could stay with you?” She asked Thomas wanting his permission to do so. A smiled swept Thomas’ face hearing her choose him. Lucille’s face grew cold and her body stiffed.

“Goodnight then.” She said pointedly before turning and disappearing to continue to her own chambers. Abigail’s smile fled hearing the anger and bitterness in her words. 

She started to follow after her to apologize but Thomas caught her arm. “No it’s okay.” He said preferring that Abigail didn’t bear witness to Lucille’s temper . . . or the madness that came with it. “She’s tired too darling. The two of you have traveled a long way. She just needs some rest. She’ll be in better sorts in the morning.” 

Abigail looked down not certain but gave a nod. She was Thomas’s sister, and he had known her his whole life. He knew her better than anyone. “Okay.” She said looking towards the direction Lucille disappeared into. Thomas kissed her cheek before offering her his arm. She smiled a little bit before wrapping her arm around his and he covered her hand taking her to their room that he’d worked so hard on. He’d missed her so much, and he couldn't wait to hold her in his arms again.

The master bedroom became more inviting when Abigail finally stepped inside, the feeling of unease melting as she looked around.

Yes, it looked imposing from the doorway with the curtains closed and a blazing fire, but she also noticed a few little things. One was bouquets of fresh flowers in pretty crystal vases that littered the surfaces of tables, giving the room a softer, inviting touch. They lent a gentle fragrance into the room that calmed Abigail's nerves.

The variety of flowers was staggering, each vase holding either a different color or different bloom. It was as if she stepped into a garden. 

She placed a hand over her heart, her eyes becoming wet and blurring the room into a rainbow of color. Thomas spoke quietly from the doorway, "I didn't know what kind of flower you liked, nor color of your preference. I just..." he stepped closer, "just...wanted to make you feel welcomed. To show my dedication to you."

Abigail's lips pressed together, turning towards her husband. A tear fell, but not in sadness as a soft smile touched her features. 

"Oh, Thomas. They're beautiful," she leaned into one and breathed in the fragrance. "I couldn't possibly choose."

Thomas took hold of her hand, caressing her knuckles, "well, once the conservatory is cleared, I will give you all of these flowers. They will bloom all year long. The white of winter will be full of color."

Abigail looked at his face, "you truly are more than I had hoped for in a husband."

"Darling," he cupped her cheek, "you will always have my love."

Abigail's eyes closed with his touch and she found herself in a deep calm. But the fear of giving herself to him was always in the background, making her tremble.

"You certainly must be tired," Thomas said when he felt that tremor.

"Only a little," she said. "I missed you and just want to be in your arms."

"I can provide that."

He gathered her in his arms and just held her. Abigail's body trembled, but she didn't pull away from him. Thomas kissed her forehead and rocked them in the firelight. 

"Get dressed for bed, love," he placed another kiss, "we can talk about things in bed."

"Like what?"

He really shouldn't pry, but Thomas had to know about it. "If it isn't too forward...about..." he looked into the fire as Abigail raised her head. "About...the miscarriage."

She blinked, returning her head to his chest and listened to his strong heart. 

"It isn't exactly proper," she mused, eyes closing in his embrace, "you probably don't want to hear about it."

"Don't think that I don't. I said I'm over it, but I wasn't there. I wasn't by your side when you went through that pain. I..." his voice hitched and Thomas clutched her a little closer.

She caught on quick, "because you weren't there for your first child, your first marriage." She returned, holding him.

"Who-"

"Lucille told me. I'm sorry."

He smiled, "past memories." He pulled back, rubbing Abigail's arms. "Get ready for bed, love. We'll discuss this further."

They changed quickly behind their respective privacy screens and eventually crawled under the covers. Abigail snuggled close to Thomas, breathing him in and feeling safe in his arms. He draped his arm protectively about her waist, content.

Abigail smiled having desperately missed his arms around her. Her eyes opened as she looked into his caring, loving expression, “I’m sorry.” She whispered. 

His brow furrowed as he stroked the stray strains of her beautiful onyx hair back from her face not certain what she was apologizing for. “Why?” 

“I know you want me.” She said in a ghost like whisper, a blush to her cheeks they were talking about this out loud. “You did all of this for me, made everything so beautiful.” She took a breath as tears filled her eyes, “But Thomas, I’m so scared. I don’t want to lose a baby . . . to lose your baby again.” She closed her eyes as several tears escaped sliding down her cheeks. Thomas could feel her body tremble against him. “You’re my husband . . . and I’m your wife. It’s your choice and your right . . . if you want children . . .” 

Thomas immediately shook his head as he leaned up so he could look at her better, cupping her face in his hand, “Abigail, Sweetheart. Stop.” He said gently wiping he tears away with his thumb. “You aren’t a brood mare. Or any other type of animal whose sole purpose for existing is to be bred constantly.” He really hoped that Lucille didn’t hear that. That was exactly why Lucille insisted on Thomas pursuing and marrying Abigail. That was precisely what Lucille chose her for. “You are so well educated and mannered my darling. I forget sometimes how young you are. That you have never had a relationship like ours before.” He kissed her gently trying her tears once again. “When I hold you in my arms, sometimes it’s hard to believe it’s real. That this world as ugly, harsh and cruel as it is, somehow had a beautiful angel just for me. With such grace and beauty . . . just to touch your hand, gives me glimpses into haven I’ve never seen nor felt before.” He reached for her hand holding it reverently placing a kiss to the back of her hand. “And seeing you wear my ring, the one I had made for you, my lovely Lady Abigail Sharpe.” He said with a smile, “fills me with such joy and pride I can’t put it into words to properly describe it.” 

Abigail was silent seeing and feeling the genuine sincerity in every word and expression. Reaching up her fingers slid through his soft long black curls looking into his hypnotic eyes. No one had ever seen her in such a way, if they ever looked at her at all. Thomas smiled resting his hand over her abdomen. 

“Yes, I want you to have my child. But I understand you aren’t ready for that so soon. I won’t force you or insist upon it. But . . .” He paused, “Darling. Children aren’t the sole reason we lay together. This isn’t something I’m ‘duty bound’ to because we exchanged vows. It’s a way to show you how much you mean to me, how much I care for you.” He rested her forehead to hers and whispered softly to her knowing she still got embarrassed to speak about this, “I don’t have sex with you like you’re some sort of possession, or because I think you owe me anything. I make love to you because I want you to experience all the pleasure I can give you and more. To show you how much I love you.” She looked into his eyes, “True. Sometimes children are created by such activities, but what could be more beautiful than our love creating a life together.” 

She smiled a little bit, “You make everything so romantic.” She said softly, “When you don’t have to be. I know my place. Not just being from a poor family, but as a woman. Or a girl.” She blushed a bit deeper, “Sometimes . . . I still feel like a girl.” She admitted before looking up at him again, “But this is nothing like what I expected it to be.” Her fingers delicately traced over his lips, before she rested her hand to his cheek. He kissed her fingers before leaning his face into her palm, looking into her sparkling green eyes once more. Abigail couldn’t help but giggle a little, “I know my place . . . I’m not certain you’re familiar with yours.” 

He smiled, “Its right here my darling. With you in my arms.” He whispered. Sliding his fingers into her hair behind her neck, before placing a soft and gentle kiss to her lips. Within a moment, her hands moved to rest on his shoulders as she eagerly returning his kiss not having realized how much she’d missed him in the time they’d been in apart. Within seconds the kisses turned passionate as they couldn’t get close enough or touch each other enough. 

A second of sanity paused the onrush of eagerness as they both gasped for breath, “Thomas . . . I’m . . . I can’t . . .” her words were so far apart from her actions but he could see in her eyes she was nervous. 

“It’s alright.” He breathed against her lips, “I promise I’ll take care my love.” He whispered requesting she let him continue. She bit her lip before giving a small timid nod.

Thomas elicited great patience when he kissed her again, going carefully and slowly with his fingers. They traveled from her empty womb up, grazing her ribs making her breathing hitch when he touched the underside of her breast. Abigail trembled, but sighed when he circled those long fingers about the nipple that peaked under her nightshift. Her eyes closed when he mirrored the motion with the other nipple, kneading those orbs in his grasp.

Thomas then brought his mouth down, over the linen clad areola and took it into his warm mouth. The rough pull of the fabric on his lips combined with her subtle musk and taste on his tongue had the Baronet in a haze. Abigail writhed under him, never staying still with his ministrations.

He sucked hard, pulling up her cloth-garbed nipple up and releasing it to a lustful moan, Abigail in unadulterated rapture. Her nightshift going transparent with his saliva, her pink peaking out a hint in the firelight.

"Thomas," she sighed, back arching when he began the same thing with the other breast. "Oh, yes, my love."

His heart soared at the endearment, working the nightshift higher up her legs and began caressing the soft skin.

She moaned again, his fingers intense on her creamy skin. However, when he caressed her dark curls nestled between her legs, Abigail squeezed them tight, bringing her legs up and almost knocked her knee into Thomas's chin. She froze, timid with his fingers so very near her opening.

He merely smiled, kissing her knee. 

"It's alright, darling. It's alright," he cooed, stroking her thighs.

"You won't..." Abigail looked away, a blush coloring her cheeks. 

"Not until you're ready, but," he nudged her thighs a bit, "maybe you might be open for other ideas."

Abigail's ears perked at his words; already becoming wet in her womanhood. She really did like the last time he delved into her with his tongue. Maybe even a little curious if he would enjoy it himself.  
She relaxed and Thomas nudged her thighs apart, already smelling her arousal.

That in itself had him hard as stone under his nightshirt; the fabric brushing against him teasingly.

Thomas paused a moment taking a deep breath to collect himself. He had to go at her pace, he couldn’t rush her or force her otherwise she’d be in more of a dire emotional state then she already was. Tonight, he wanted to lavish her with affection. Prove his words to her earlier with his every action, show her how much he loved her with every touch. Leave her weak, completely spent and satisfied. 

The Baronet breathed in her scent before dipping his head between her quivering thighs and slid his tongue into her secret warm pink flesh, hidden within her folds. Abigail’s eyes rolled back with a moan of approval, her body tensing, her back arching off the bed. Thomas’ tongue eagerly sought out her most sensitive places, delving deeper inside her, before wrapping his lips around her swollen clit, suckling gently. 

The feeling was so intense that his young lovers body was paralyzed, left helpless to her reactions to his masterful touches. Her hands clawed to the linens beneath her, and unconsciously her thighs tried to close. Thomas’s hands wrapped around her thighs holding them apart as he thrust his tongue deeper into her body savoring her sweet taste. 

It wasn’t long before she began to writhe and whimper. Thomas could feel how close she was now, his own body responding in kind. It seemed like she was struggling. Fighting with herself over succumbing to her own desires. “Cum for me darling,” He breathed heavily hardly able to form the words in his anxious growing excitement, “Let it go.” He said before burring his face in the folds of her quivering sex thrusting his tongue vigorously deep inside of her as he could. His thumb manipulating her swollen clit with masterful strokes. She gasped for air nearly screaming out with the burst of pleasure that shook her entire body. Her heart was pounding in her chest. Thomas didn’t slow or slow his movements as his tongue eagerly lapped over inch of her quivering womanhood. Soon resulting in yet another intense burst of pleasure. His tongue slowed, before raising his head and moving up resting his chin lightly on her belly. He couldn’t help but grin as she helplessly lay writhing in ecstasy. 

He kissed her belly before resting his hand on her thigh, letting her body calm down a moment. Finally she was able to regain a little sense and slid her hands through his black curls, “Thomas.” She whispered breathlessly. “Thomas . . .” Her voice softly begged desperately wanting to feel his body against hers. 

Without hesitation he crawled up over her placing gentle kisses along the way he paused a only a moment to remove her nightgown the rest of the way tossing it to the floor. Abigail anxiously kissed him, her tongue dancing with his, her gown juices from the pleasure he’d given her on his lips. Her hands clawed his night shirt up his black, wanting to feel his warm skin and firm body wrapped around her. 

Thomas grinned against her lips raising his arms as she pulled his garment off, instantly wrapping her arms around his shoulders anxiously devouring his kiss once more. His own body started to move against hers involuntarily, his throbbing member beginning to ache as he held her soft warm body against his own. 

She could feel him throb against her, and reached down between them wrapping her hand around him firmly stroking the length of his generously large shaft. Thomas raised his head, moaning at the sensation she caused, his hips beginning to thrust into her grasp. He gasped, his arm sliding beneath her holding her tight against him. Abigail was a little nervous uncertain of she was doing this right. After a moment Thomas easily and swiftly rolled them over so he lie on his back and Abigail was on top straddling his thighs. 

Quickly, she wrapped both hands around his solid stone hard member continuing to stroke the full length of his manhood. He groaned as his hips thrust into her grasp again, resting his hands on her bate tights, his fingertips stroking her skin. She started to release him not sure he was enjoying this or not. “No, don’t stop.” He said quickly wrapping his hand around hers, tightening her grip on him, guiding her to resume her pace from before, “Don’t stop darling.” He encouraged. 

She swallowed the nervous knot in her throat as she continued to stroke him vigorously. Thomas eyes closing leaning back into the pillows gasping as he enjoyed her touches and her eager strokes on his member. Her warm hands were heavenly. 

“Thomas.” She breathed as his large hands moved over her hips coming to rest on her sides. His eyes opened looking up at his beautiful young bride. “May I . . . may I try . . .” Her face blushed bright red as her words trailed off. 

He smiled, “Darling, you have leave to ‘try’ anything you want with me.” Thomas chuckled reaching up and touching her hot red cheek. Abigail gave a nod before leaning over him kissing him deeply. Thomas’s hands roamed over her body as he devoured her sweet lips. She moved from his lips, trailing kisses down his neck, across his throat, down over his chest again and again.

Abigail licked her lips suddenly, eyeing the trail of fine hairs dotting his stomach below his navel down to the base of his very prominent and very erect manhood. She reveled in the sight and skimmed her fingers over those fine hairs.

Thomas's eyes fluttered with her touch, her warm breath that teased his cock so easily. His fingers gripped the sheets as she seemed to study his anatomy. Those green eyes seeing his whole self, unhindered by clothing or the shadow of night.

Abigail's fingers continued downwards, dragging into the coarse hairs near his base, noticing his warmth. A fingernail grazed lightly against the vein on the underside of his cock, making Thomas gasp. A small bead of white precum came out of his slit.

"Ahh," Thomas scrunched his eyes shut.

That action from her husband had Abigail's attention, her already stimulated body returning to arousal. Her nipples were painfully hard when it came from him and so quickly. Just from touch alone, she brought that sensation.

She didn't think about it, nor did she have reservations when her tongue darted out and took that drop in a taste.

Thomas groaned, hips slightly bucking upward.

The young bride pondered his taste, the saltiness of his essence wasn't unpleasant. In fact, she only was curious for more.

She tried dragging her fingers up him again, but only was greeted with his cock bobbing in her direction. It wasn't exactly what she anticipated and only tried again with the same result. She brought her gaze upwards, seeing Thomas looking right at her with hooded, lustful eyes.

He gave her a smile, "go ahead. Try what you want with me, love."

Abigail gulped before lowering her lips and kissed the head of his cock. She wasn't surprised at how hard, how responsive he was, only itching for more ways to pleasure him. Abigail then opened her mouth, taking the head of his cock into her moist heat of her mouth.

Thomas gripped the sheets harder, "ahh! Ah...Abigail."

This was something he never experienced before with his other wives, nor with-

Her lips curled upwards as she took a little more of him. His musk only flooding her senses in both smell and taste, her mouth watering around his hardness. 

She pulled back, taking a breath, "am I...doing it right?"

"Oh, Abigail. You are doing marvelously," Thomas praised. "It's the same the other way." He encouraged her, cupping her cheek and guided her back into taking him again.

She didn't hesitate this time, dragging her tongue under the vein, bobbing her head. Abigail was a fast learner ever since her younger days and this was no different. She continued to bob her head on Thomas's cock, sucking him, making such lustful noises come from his luscious mouth.

"Yes. God, Abigail yes." He groaned, hips arching further upwards.

Abigail sucked and bobbed, feeling him grow harder with every passing second she had her mouth on him. She could feel him, hear him getting closer to release. She knew his tells when she watched his face; his jaw jutting out in an attempt to hold back. 

Abigail craved having another taste of him this night.

She upped the pace, her head in constant motion as she finally encouraged a strong release from her husband. He had to bite back a shout when his cock spurted so very hard into Abigail's delightfully warm mouth. A haze of utter contentment and exhaustion flooded into Thomas's limbs.  
Abigail didn't expect such an amount of his essence to enter her mouth, but took it in stride. She swallowed the salty substance and took herself off his cock. Sitting back up, Abigail brushed back her hair and waited for a response. With her insecurities, she really didn't know if he enjoyed it, nor if she did something so taboo like that right.

The response of that with Thomas pulling her down and taking her lips with his own, their releases mingling within their mouths had her moaning.

Outside the door, looking through the keyhole to be specific, the elder Sharpe watched with her skirts hiked up, fingers deep within her highly sensitive curls. She had to keep her mouth clamped shut from letting them know she was watching. Lucille had to bite her tongue when she came hard in the dark hallway, the fluttering of black moths her only companions in this night of lust.

Thomas smiled at her looking into her eyes. He could see something was making her nervous and stroked her cheek with his fingertip. "what's wrong sweet heart?" He said still breathing heavily. She swallowed a knot in her throat. 

"you aren't going to tell anyone I did that . . . Are you?" She whispered. 

" no. No of course not my love. What goes on between us in our bed is no one’s business but ours. Yours and mine." Her eyes turned down and she gave a nod. He cocked his head slightly stroking his fingers through her black silk hair. "why do you ask sweetheart?"

There was a long pause before her tear filled eyes turned towards him. "I don't want to go to hell Thomas." Her voice trembled at the thought as a tear escaped and slid down her face. 

"oh, darling." He dried her tears cupping her face and embracing her tight in his arms. Of all the houses in all the world . . . This was a difficult place for someone with a loud moral conscious. "anything we do together is ours and ours alone. No one else need know my love. But you mustn't let others dictate to you how a husband and wife share their intimacy. Others prepared to tell us what's right and what's wrong in letters that don't concern them. I married you, my lovely Abigail. You are all I care about, and what makes you happy. Not public opinion."

Abigail smiled a little bit kissing him softly before resting her head to his chest, as his fingers played with her long hair. She smiled a little and giggled. The feel of her laughter against him brought a smile to his face, “What?” He questioned. 

“I was just remembering something from when I was little.” She said closing her eyes giggling a little more. 

“Tell me?” He said wanting to share her happy memory. 

She smiled hugging him as she lay against him, “When I was little, I had a lot of friends. Cousins actually. We all used to rush through our chores on hot summer days so we could go down and run barefoot in the cold mud to the creek that came from a quarry. We’d go swim there, and jump off the rocks at different levels. But there was one rock, that was really high up that no one would go near. All the boys were terrified of it, always trying to play it off. But, one day I climbed up to the top. Half the other children screaming for me to come back down, the other half cheering me on.” She smiled softly, “I looked down at the water below, and it was black. It was so deep that when you swam across the middle, you could feel the cold from the bottom come up like ice. I can’t even remember what got me up there in the first place. I just remembered how terrified I was. Shaking from head to toe as I stood there on the edge of that rock starring down into nothing. Just a dark cold abyss.” 

“What did you do?” He asked curiously engrossed in her story. 

She smiled, “I remember thinking, if I quit and go back down, I’d be greeted for the rest of my life with chicken gestures and noises. I closed my eyes, and I stepped off the rock.” She closed her eyes remembering that sensation. “It must have been a good 40 feet down. I remember how it felt. Falling, not being able to see where I was going, what was below me, what was coming . . . if I would even surface again after I was in the water.” She was silent a moment before she opened her eyes, “The water was so cold, when I hit the water I exhaled all my air, and because of how high the jump was, I plunged so deep but still didn’t find the bottom. I clawed to the surface as fast as I could; it seemed like an eternity before I burst through the surface and gasped for air.” She smiled, “when I came up I saw all the others standing on the bank. They were dumbstruck, their jaws all decidedly earth bound. Then suddenly when I started to swim towards them, they all cheered and clapped so loudly. It felt like . . . like the most wonderful moment of my life. At 7 it felt . . . I felt like a hero.” 

Thomas wrapped his arms around her holding her tight, “Sounds like the brave independent young woman I know.” 

She smiled, “Yes, but as soon as I got home and the tales of my ‘bravery’ spread, I got the worst whooping of my life with a green switch.” 

The Baronet chuckled and kissed her head, “I suppose some parents have a grave look on such displays of courage. It seems to me like your parents loved you very much.” His arms squeezed her tight once more. “They were afraid for your safety. Afraid you would get hurt or they would lose you. You can’t blame them for that.” 

Thomas couldn’t relate to loving parents. His father managed to blow the entire family fortune, his mother became a sociopath agoraphobic. She was self centered, and the only comfort and affection that either Thomas or Lucille received were from each other. There was a long moment of silence before Abigail raised her head and looked into his eyes, “It’s always how I’ve been, Thomas. Since I was a little girl. ‘pig-headed’ and willful. I wanted to learn, so I sought out knowledge. Any book I could get my hands on, any little bit of information, anything I could learn. Also . . . not considered proper but my parents were less condemning about that.” She traced his lips ever so delicately marveling at how in love she was with him. She’d never felt anything like this before in her life, she loved him so completely with every ounce of her being. “The thing is Thomas . . . that the things that I fear the most, are the things I tend to charge at head on. I refuse to let fear beat me, I won’t let it win.” She explained. 

Thomas knew she was trying to tell him something. “What is it darling?” He asked outright. “What do you fear that you wish to fight?” 

She was quiet a moment, starring deep into his eyes before she found his lips kissing him again eagerly and passionately, even more so then before. Thomas’ fingers slid into her hair kissing her deeper groaning at the pleasure it caused, the tremors of anticipation that ran from his head to his toes. That wondrous lust filled kiss. It was all it took to bring his member to a stone hard almost painful erection. God, she was so beautiful, he wanted her so much. “Take me Thomas.” She whispered against his lips between anxious kisses. “Take me please. Take my body, I’m yours forever.” She almost begged before consuming his lips again.

He groaned, but pushed her back a space, "are you sure? I don't want to hurt you."

Abigail smiled. She only straddled his hips, rubbing her soaking sex along his tip.

"Yes," she lowered onto him, "yes, my love."

Thomas hissed with her as she took him deep within her and stilled. It felt so long since his member entered her, yet in reality it was merely less than a week. 

Her head dropped back, a breath escaping her. She didn't realize how much she missed this; a want in reveling her gorgeous husband underneath her, deeply plunged into her core.

Thomas's eyes were intense and he couldn't resist sitting up to circle his arms about her torso. It also deepened his penetration into her, making Abigail gasp. She clutched Thomas tightly, pressing her forehead against his. His eyes closed, only allowing himself to just FEEL her. So soft and warm she was against his skin. 

A few moments passed before she whispered, "I'm not sure if I will give you a child this time."

"It's alright," Thomas soothed, "we have plenty of time to try again. Just feel."

He then thrust his hips as much as he could under her, eliciting a satisfied moan from Abigail's lips. She undulated her hips in tandem, sweat forming on their bodies so close together. The fire a romantic light as they moved as one, one goal in mind, even if it didn't work this time. 

It wasn't long as Thomas clenched, stifling his cry in Abigail's neck with release. It only pleased her enough to grind her pelvis hard against him to orgasm. 

They sat there, bodies aquiver in the afterglow, gentle kisses and whispered words that calmed each other without question.

A grin and giggle escaped Abigail, "I love you, Thomas."

He returned with his own, "I love you. My sweet, precious Abigail."

They shared another kiss, laying on their sides. Abigail squeezed her thighs that were still wrapped around Thomas's torso. He caressed her thigh, eyes growing heavy.

"Sleep, my heart," he said as she pillowed her head on his chest.

Abigail hummed, breathing easier.

Thomas rolled over reaching for the soft warm body that fit so perfectly in his arms. However he found the bed next to him empty. He raised his head looking around not seeing Abigail anywhere to be found. Reaching for his dressing gown, he wrapped it around him tying it. 

It was still quite early yet; the sun was only starting to come up. He was surprised to find his young bride, awake, washed, groomed and dress. She was hard at work cooking breakfast. Eggs, hot cakes, sausage, biscuits, quite the array and variety of breakfast foods and it all smelled absolutely delectable. 

Thomas smiled walking over to her, “What are you doing?” 

Abigail smiled back, “Making breakfast. Lucille made dinner for us last night. I thought it would be nice to let her sleep while I cooked this morning.” 

He wrapped an arm around Abigail’s waist and kissed her tenderly. Thomas groaned wantonly against her lips when she anxiously and hungrily retuned it. They wrapped their arms around each other staring to passionately devour each other. After a moment Thomas grinned realizing she was keeping one eye on the food. “Should I go fetch her then? Before it gets cold?” 

Abigail smiled and nodded, “Everything’s almost ready.” Thomas kissed her again before running out of the scullery a definite spring in his step. Abigail grinned glowing brightly going back to work setting the table. She felt as though she was walking on clouds. 

Thomas hurried back to their room and got into his clothes before going to Lucille’s room. Of course she was already awake and dressed. There was rarely a day in their lives when she wasn’t the first one up and ready for the day. “Oh good. Abigail is waiting for us. She’s fixed breakfast.” He said with a smile. 

Lucille’s back was to him as she stared in silence out of her window. “Seems you had an exceptional night to be in such high spirits this morning brother.” She said in a dry low tone. “Everything is as it was before.” 

Thomas’s smile fled somewhat as he walked in further closing the door behind him. “Lucille, please don’t act this way. Not today of all days. They last thing in the world she wants to do is displease you. It will hurt her severely if you behave in a cold manner towards her. I suspect the reason she worked so hard to prepare such on elaborate meal is because you were upset when we separated to retire last night.” He cautioned. 

A tight smile came to her lips before turning towards Thomas, “Why on Earth do you think she would have done anything to upset me? Especially since you were the one that I warned not to rush her into anything that could destroy what we’re trying to do.” 

He cocked his head looking at her before walking closer, “What are you talking about?” He asked. “Where you spying on us?” Usually he could tell when she was outside his bedroom door but needless to say he was preoccupied last night. Consumed completely actually.

“Haven’t I the right?” She demanded. 

“NO!!” He roared at her. “I could understand your keeping an eye on me with my other wives, Lucille. You were afraid I would succumb to the temptation they offered me. But things are different with Abigail.” 

“Damnit Thomas!” She yelled, “I told you can’t force her into things she isn’t ready for!” 

“I didn’t! Obviously you weren’t listening during your peeping session otherwise you would have heard that she wanted me to take her! She practically begged me and as long as she was willing there was no reason to deny her.” He walked closer to Lucille, “I’m beginning to think this has nothing to do with Abigail or what’s best for her. I don’t even think it’s about me at this point. It’s about what you want, and for some bizarre reason you’ve decided you want her for more than just children.” 

Suddenly Lucille smacked him across the face hearing the way he was talking to her. Thomas fell silent looking away feeling the sting in more than just his face. Lucille frowned knowing she’d hurt him, never in a million years wanting to hurt her brother. The one whom she had protected and cared for their entire lives. Reaching up she gently stroked his cheek wanting to ease the pain she caused, tears in her own eyes she’d reacted so harshly. “I don’t want her to come between us Thomas. I don’t . . . want to fight with you over her.” She admitted softly. “Can’t we share her? The way we’ve always shared everything?” 

Thomas sighed reaching up and rested his hand over hers as he looked into her eyes. “Lucille, please. You know this house is overwhelming to everyone that hasn’t been born her the first time they see it. The entire property is a world unto itself. There is no other place like it anywhere. We’ve not even been married two months and in that time everything has changed for her. Her station in life, her future, where she’s lived, how she’s lived, what she eats and even though we didn’t mean to do it rushing those live changes is how she lost a child.” He reminded her. “I can’t share her with you yet Lucille. You have to be patient. You must be. She was raised in a religious way darling, attended church every Sunday her entire life. She needs to become accustomed to her new home before we . . . introduce her to other ways of thinking.” He tried to explain gently. 

Lucille sighed looking away as her jaw clinched, “And what am I meant to do until then?” She asked pointedly. 

“I slept alone at night while we traveled, it was horrible. You can’t even imagine how horrible.” She said looking up at him, “When Abigail and I shared a room, it was warm. Just her being with me warmed me. I wasn’t alone and empty. She made me laugh. Something I’ve never known anyone else to be able to do apart from you. Her bright smile, her green eyes . . .” She said remembering the nights she cared for her when she was ill.

“I’m not taking her away from you Lucille. I have to work on the harvester and the mines. You’ll have her with you the majority of the day. She’s already been plotting on parts of the house she wishes to clean and organize until we can begin repairs on it. I saw her writing notes on it several times during the day.” He said. “So in a sense we are sharing her.” He said rubbing her shoulders. “But right now, . . . she sees you as her sister, and her best friend. And she sees me as her husband.” 

The older Sharpe looked away knowing he was right. One thing at a time. She gave a reluctant nod. Thomas kissed her cheek before hugging her tight, “She’s not leaving us darling. She wants to be with us.” He kissed her again before wrapping her arm around his, “Come on. She is quite the cook and anxious to share her talent.” Lucille sighed before relenting letting him lead them down to the scullery to start the day.

“Abigail!” Lucille called out not having seen her for a while. When she didn’t answer she called for her again. “Abigail?” Wiping her hands she put the dishtowel aside going into the foyer. She heard humming and followed the sound into the library. “Abigail darling, lunch will be ready before to long and . . .” 

She stopped cold looking up towards the bookshelves. It had only been a few hours since breakfast and after cleaning up the dishes Abigail had retreated into the library to explore, while Thomas headed outside to work on the harvester. There were a few parts that he needed to make sure were sketched clearly so they could be machined properly before he sent the orders out. He was certain this last piece was all they needed to make it work. 

Everything was bright in the large room, the books on the shelves were clean and organized, the large window had been washed, and it looked as though Abigail was planning on starting on the floors next having rolled up several of the carpets. “Abigail?” She said in astonishment. “Darling, what are you doing?” She asked. 

“Both of my parents were working class. My mother worked as a maid, and my father was a carpenter.” She explained turning back towards Lucille her hair tied up in a scarf off her neck, and a rather dirty apron from all the dust and dirt she’d been cleaning. “I was an only child, so I helped one or the other or both on occasion. I used to clean and repair the school house all of the time.” 

“Yes, but . . . . darling. You aren’t a maid or a worker now. You are one of the ladies of this house.” She pointed out.

“But who else is there to do it but us?” She questioned walking from the landing down to the bottom of the stairs where Lucille stood. “Thomas said, that once the clay harvester can sustain constant work, then more businessmen and builders will want invest in it. Money will be coming in to start repairs on the house.” Reaching over she hugged Lucille tight, “Thomas says that as soon as possible, there will be enough money to get us help taking care of the house to.” 

Lucille smiled softly wrapping her arms back around Abigail hugging her, not even minding the grime from the sweat and the dirt her hard working sister-in-law was covered in. They pulled back and looked at each other, “Alright.” Lucille agreed. “But you needn’t take all this on yourself darling. As you said, we share the responsibility until servants can be obtained.” She took Abigail’s hands in hers. “So let’s work together then. On this room for today, and leave another for tomorrow. Thomas won’t join us again until supper. Let’s give him a real surprise for when he comes in tonight, yes?” A bright smile crossed Abigail’s face as she nodded eagerly. Lucille kissed her cheek as the two hurried out to get Lucille another, more suitable dress for cleaning before they went to work. 

 

(Continued -->)

PLEASE COMMENT AND REVIEW!!!


	5. Surrogate - Chapter 5

They both worked hard together on the room for the rest of the day, making jokes, giggling, making their large chore more fun than work. Lucille reluctantly had to leave Abigail to finish so she could go make supper, but her young sister didn’t mind at all. There were only a few things left putting things back in their proper places, which had all been cleaned very well. 

Abigail came into the scullery and smiled, her face almost black with soot. “I rebuilt the fire in the fireplace once everything else was finished.” She reported. “It seemed like ages since it had been cleaned that completely.” 

“It’s rarely warm enough to let the fire die out completely. The house is so large, especially that room, that if we let it go cold for too long the books will mold and the pages will rot. But once the foundations are reinforced, that will most likely be the first room we’ll make adjustments and repairs to.” She explained. Lucille reached for a cloth and dipped it in water before walking over and washing some of the dirt off of her face with a smile, “There we are. I knew Abigail was under all that ash somewhere.” She looked at the time taking her hands, “Supper will be on the table in 45 minutes darling, if you hurry there should be time enough for you to wash and get changed before Thomas comes in. Then we’ll have quite the surprise for him, yes?” Abigail grinned and nodded excitedly before Lucille motioned for her to go upstairs. 

Once she disappeared Lucille couldn’t help the small smile she kept to herself. The other women Thomas had brought home were all terribly spoiled, willful, bossy, and demanded things they felt were there’s just because of a title, and the wealth they were born into. None of them had to earn it. They were from old families or nouveau riche, either way . . . daddy’s money. Abigail was a joy to be around. Grateful for everything, wanting to give more then to take. Spoiling her was actually fun, for both Thomas and Lucille. Unlike Thomas’s previous conquests, Lucille decided she wouldn’t mind Abigail staying with them for some time. There were still volumes they were keeping from her, and although she had taken most of everything thrown at her in stride, there was a breaking point everyone had. Neither Lucille nor Thomas wanted to find what Abigail’s was. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Thomas came in to the scullery having changed his coat and washed up for supper. He wrapped his arm around Lucille and kissed her, “Did you have a good day dear?” He asked as she handed him a big bowl of soup that he took to his seat. “Where’s Abigail?” He questioned. 

“She’ll be down directly.” Lucille finished putting soup in the other two bowls putting them in their places on the table, putting bread and butter on the table and then filling their wine glasses. “The harvester?” 

“I’m sending out the orders for the last of the parts tomorrow. They need to be made out of sustainable materials otherwise they’ll break within a few days use and make the entire thing both costly and worthless.” He explained. Thomas looked around still noting that Abigail hadn’t arrived yet and was starting to worry. “Is she alright? Does she know its supper?” 

“Yes.” Lucille said simply. “If you’re going to the post office tomorrow I have a list of supplies for you to pick up for us as well. We ordered them before we came home, they should be there by now.” 

Suddenly Abigail appeared at the door having been running down the stairs knowing she was late. She caught herself regaining her proper composure and straightened her dress before smiling and going inside. Instantly Thomas stood and smiled. He pulled out her chair for her as she walked over as gracefully as she could manage even though she was a little sore in places she wasn’t even aware could be sore before now. Thomas wrapped his arm around her and kissed her deeply , seeing how bright and shining she seemed to be and the warmth to her cheeks. Abigail eagerly kissed him back, but then blushed tucking her head slightly knowing that Lucille was watching them. Thomas could see she was still quite embarrassed about things much less displaying them and shot Lucille a look hoping she observed it too. Abigail took her seat, and Thomas kissed her cheek before returning to his own. “Your hair is wet sweetheart.” He said concerned that she might catch cold in this weather.

“Oh, I just finished washing it. It’ll be dry soon.” She answered softly. 

“I’ll braid it for you after supper.” Lucille said with a smile.

Abigail returned with one of her own, "that would be lovely. Much like the library now."

"Oh?" Thomas queried, "how so?"

Abigail said no more, tucking into her soup with gusto. She was famished after the hard work both of the ladies invested themselves in. She didn't even think about the aches she was experiencing.

Lucille spoke up, "you'll see after supper. We've been hard at work while you tended to the harvester and I think you will be impressed."

"I'm never disappointed with the most important ladies in my life," he kissed Abigail's hand and watched the pretty blush touch her cheeks.

Afterwards, they flanked either side of Thomas's body, covering his eyes with their hands, giggling. 

He played along, a smile on his face, "I leave you two for a few hours and you become thick as thieves!"

"Naturally," Lucille said as they stopped to the entrance to the library. "Now, prepare to be amazed." 

They removed their hands from Thomas's face as he gasped in surprise. 

"Good god, ladies. I hardly recognize the place!"

The dreary library with the almost lingering gloom from the rot and smoke from the fire was transformed into a room he only remembered in his younger years. Every surface gleamed, free of dust; light filtered over everything. It even was easier to breathe in there. 

"Abigail is stubborn in how she tackled the cleaning. She is a mad woman," Lucille teased playfully. 

Abigail brushed back a hair, "I only wanted to-"

"It's alright, darling. I'm only teasing," Lucille cupped her cheeks, looking back at Thomas, "but she was practically done by the time I came about. Even the books are sorted."

Thomas could hardly believe how different the library looked. He ran a fingertip across a shelf, noting no thick, black dust covered it.

"Do you like it?" Abigail asked. 

"Very much so, love," he wrapped his arms about her. "It's amazing how much you accomplished since I left." He kissed her cheek.

Abigail huffed a laugh, "well, there's plenty more to come."

"Good," he nuzzled behind her ear, murmuring, "as long as you stay out of my workshop."

"Oh, but it's FILTHY," she grinned, "I have to take a dispatch party to just find the do-OR!"

Thomas began tickling her, causing them to flop unceremoniously onto the couch in front of the fire. Lucille, meanwhile, only shook her head and sat properly in the wing back chair.

"Really, you two. I never would have guessed you two were married."

"Pah, come off it, Lucille. Only a bit of fun," Thomas said as he and Abigail settled back on the couch. "But I am truly grateful for both of you. It's like Yuletide is near with this place so spotless."  
Abigail perked up, "will we have Christmas?"

"I don't see why not," Thomas said, "it's still some months away."

Abigail looked into the fire, "if it's not an inconvenience."

"Never," Lucille said.

Lucille couldn't believe how easily Abigail lifted the spirits of herself and her brother. In a long time, the house didn't feel so oppressive, and just this change was one for the better.

The three told stories of their days adventures. Thomas of his exploits and of course eagerness to get the final parts machined properly certain that this was what they were looking for. Abigail wasn't saying much just listening attentively as she ate her biscuits and drank yet another cup of tea.

“The machine parts should take less than a month for full manufacturing and testing, and then arrive no later than I’d say the middle of next month. This is the peace we need. The peace we need. With a bit of luck, we’ll be back in business. Just a few weeks of full scale production and we’ll have clay to sell, investors coming in from every corner of the civilized world. Buy the end of the year . . . we’ll be able to start serious repairs on the house. We’ll be able to afford builders and materials . . . and servants to properly take care of the house so you and Abigail don’t have to exert yourselves so.” 

Lucille smiled, “I think that would be wonderful darling. Because once you and Abigail begin to have a family then . . .” Suddenly the tea cup and saucer dropped from Abigail’s hands crashing on the floor in front of the sofa. Both Sharpes looked over seeing their young woman what appeared to be dead asleep. 

“Abigail?” Thomas said setting his biscuit aside turning towards her. “Abigail darling?” He gently rested his hand to her face and frowned, “She’s burning up.” He said taking her hand looking at Lucille. 

“What? She was fine before now.” She stood and walked over taking her other hand feeling her face much in the same way her brother had. 

“Sweetheart, I need you to open your eyes.” He said in a loud voice gently tapping her face trying to get her to regain consciousness. “Abigail, please. Open your eyes dear, look at me.” He tried to encourage. Abigail seemed as though she was struggling to answer him, barely able to move much less form cognitive words. “Sweetheart.” He said louder. But it seemed she lost the battle and fell motionless against the chair. “No, no Abigail. Stay with me . . .” 

Lucille’s eyes were wide at this sudden and unexpected turn of events. She had watched her through dinner, through their evening of visiting, they retired to the library to take their tea before bed . . . . Lucile’s eyes instantly went to the tea. Neither she nor Thomas had even had a sip of their own, where as Abigail had been thirsty from the day and was desperately thirsty drinking everything liquid put in front of her. Lucille picked up one of the other tea cups and smelled the bitter, before taking a light taste recognizing it instantly. She spit it out and threw the cup away. “To the medicine cabinet, right now. Bring the ipecac. Hurry!” She said sitting down next to Abigail gathering her in her arms against her. 

Instantly Thomas ran from the library appearing moments later with the small kit of medicines they kept on hand. He opened it, his fingers quickly thumbing through the vial’s. “What is this? Lucille, what’s going on?” He said becoming frustrated as he picked one up after another not finding his intended target. 

The oldest Sharpe pulled Abigail’s hair back from her face twisting it tight behind her shoulders, her fingers unlacing her bodice faster than when they glided along the piano keys. “Damnit Thomas, I told you the moment we arrived to clear all of that rubbish out of the kitchen so this wouldn’t happen.” Lucille said in a cross voice. 

“I did . . . . I took all the canisters that were left and moved them to the levels below until it could be disposed of properly.” Thomas said finally finding the vile, the last one of course, and quickly handed it to her. “Why did you give it to her?” 

“She’s been helping me make the tea today. All the others tasted fine, of the supply we brought with us home from London. She must have run out and went looking for more. But at no point did she have time to visit the lower levels, Thomas!” Lucille tilled Abigail’s head back against her shoulder, her handkerchief in her hand against her face holding the bottle of ipecac. “That bowl there, empty it and hold it close.” 

She carefully maneuvered Abigail’s head into a better position before holding the vile to her lips. Lucille started to pour the substance into her mouth, and at first Abigail started to unconsciously drink. However the taste was so horrible, so vile, and bitter she immediately tried to spit it out. However Lucille held her head in place holding her nose closed with her fingers so she had no choice but the swallow. After a few good gulps, Lucille took the vile away and handed it back to Thomas who put it aside. 

Almost immediately, Abigail through herself forward as Lucille took the bowl from her brother and held it beneath Abigail’s face as she began to vomit hard and violently. Retching from the very bottom of her toes. Tears began to stream from her face in terror and pain, “I know, I know sweet heart. But it will be over soon.” She saw Thomas standing close wanting to be able to do something, anything to make this better. “She’ll need water Thomas, lots of water. When the vomiting stops she’ll have to rehydrate immediately.” She instructed. 

Without hesitation Thomas disappeared again to get what Lucille had sent him for. This was madness! How could this have happened? Where could she have possibly gotten that ‘tea’ from? Did he miss a canister somewhere? Why would she take that instead of the others. They had some left that they had brought from London, and there would be more waiting to be picked up at the post office that they had ordered. How could this have possibly happened!

Lucille stroked Abigail’s hair back, keeping it out of her way, the bowl close as just taking a breath set her off again. She was crying, half screaming, scared, not understanding what was going on. She didn’t want to throw up anymore, she didn’t understand this. Every time she threw up yet again, the contents she vomited became less and less. Good. It was almost out of her system and there was no sign of blood. Lucille wiped her mouth and face each time, keeping her hair back out of the way. “It’s alright darling.” She comforted, “It’s almost over.” 

Abigail took a deep breath and couldn’t stop the tears from the horror of what she was happening and the complete lack of control she was having over herself.

She heaved one more time, only a dribble escaping her mouth as she limply slumped in Lucille's arms.

The elder Sharpe smoothed back her hair, saying softly, "there. It's all over with. Shh."

Abigail struggled against the fear gripping her, focusing on just breathing. Even that was hard with all the vomiting she endured. She didn't know what caused such a reaction, besides what Lucille gave her. 

Thomas rushed back with a jug of water and a new teacup. He poured some into the cup, holding it to Abigail's lips. She didn't realize how thirsty she was, drinking the cold liquid fast that her head hurt. 

Thomas poured another cup, "Abigail! Sweetheart, are you alright?"

He cupped her cheek very carefully as she drank some more. A little cough escaped her.

"Yes," she wheezed, "wh...what hap-pend?

Lucille fought back the fear that resided in her chest, relieved to see Abigail responding. 

"I'm not sure," she admitted, "you were fine one moment, the next..." Lucille hugged her tighter, "you must have had a bad reaction to the tea. Do you remember where you got it from?"

Abigail's eyes focused on the distance, "I remember a tin in the scullery..." she frowned, "didn't you put the tea in there?"

Thomas eyed his sister as she tried to explain, "I did, but I guess some of the other tea was still in there. My guess is that you're body doesn't like it."

"Rot from the house must have tainted the tin," Thomas supplied, "and in turn gotten into the dried tea."

Abigail blinked, but drank the cupful of water. She shivered suddenly, curling closer to Lucille for warmth. In fact, she noticed that the library seemed unexplainably cold with such a roaring fire.  
Lucille wrapped a blanket about the younger womans shoulders, "well, perhaps you can leave the tea making to me, alright?"

Abigail nodded, "I could have sworn it was in there. The tea, I mean."

That had Lucille and Thomas exchange a glance with one another. The silence stretched, only the crackling of the fire the only dialogue.

Thomas broke the silence first, "I think it is time to retire for the night. Did you need help, dear?"

Abigail stood shakily, grasping Thomas's hand for support.

Seeing the way she was shaking Thomas quickly swept her up into his arms before she fell. Before Lucille could say anything Thomas turned taking his ill young bride up the stairs to their room and tucking her into bed. After stoking the fire good and high he sat down next to her and held her hand. She was looking a little better already. “You’ll feel better after you’ve had some rest darling.” Leaning down he kissed her forehead gently. 

Thomas started to stand to go down stairs and talk to Lucille, but Abigail quickly grabbed his hand not letting him go. “Don’t go Thomas. Please.” She said with a sore throat. 

“I’m not leaving you sweetheart, I’ll be back soon.” He promised. 

Abigail bit her lip before giving a small nod. Thomas couldn’t just walk away from her like this, she was quite shaken and weak. He slipped his boots off then lay behind her on the bed, wrapping his arm around her holding her tight against him, lacing his fingers with hers. He could feel her body relax and he kissed her cheek, lying with her until she fell asleep.

Thomas watched as she grew limp in his arms, breath heavy with sleep. He took his time just holding her, feeling her strong heart beating. Abigail was so warm against him that had Thomas pull her closer to his chest.

'I almost lost her,' he thought, kissing her hair. 

He won't deny his anger at Lucille, she said she took care of the other 'tea'. That it wasn't properly hidden only had him wondering if Lucille will harm Abigail. A subconscious, murderous intent because of what he and his wife were doing at night? He hated to think that she would flip on him despite the arduous planning she worked. But...

Thomas closed his eyes, knowing that he needed to speak with her. To know what really happened with the tea.

Abigail settled further into sleep, hand giving his a gentle squeeze. He smiled, squeezing back.  
He intended to return to the library and question his sister that night. However, with a warm bed and a wife in need of his strength, Thomas remained in place. Combined with his fiddling with the excavator all day he was exhausted. Sleep claimed him quickly before he knew it. 

Whereas in the library, Lucille paced the length of the book covered shelves in contemplation. There was no way any of the other tea should have remained. 

In the end, Lucille chucked the offending tin into the fire, not trusting it.

Nor herself. 

-*-

A few days after the tea incident, with the siblings not really communicating aside from the occasional passing word, Abigail awoke to her monthly 'blooms', as she heard them called. 

Those first two days where not kind to her; cramps and exhaustion plagued her every waking moment. It was no different since leaving Boston, only she had no worries about tending to school children. Still, this time around, she lay curled in bed trying to ignore it. Although, it's not easy to ignore the wadded cotton collecting things coming from her. 

Another particularly painful cramp twisted her guts, making the poor girl moan into her pillow.  
That morning, Thomas found her still in bed instead of preparing breakfast. She looked so miserable under the heavy blankets and it only had him worry more.

He scooted closer, rubbing soothing circles down her lower back and hips. A groan of relief came from her. 

"Like that?" He whispered.

Abigail nodded, finally easing into a light doze.

She was quiet a moment enjoying the way he massaged her sore body. “I’m so sorry Thomas.” She said in a sleepily dozy voice. 

He cocked his head continuing to expertly massage the places he knew would be most sore and tight. “For what sweetheart?” 

Abigail took a breath, “That you have to deal with me this way.” 

“What way? I enjoy caring for you.” He said leaning down and kissing her lower back before counting to move his large strong hands over her sorest spots. 

“Men shouldn’t burdened with women’s troubles. It’s best they not know otherwise they will become disgusted and horrified of the female creature.” He couldn’t stop the chuckle that escaped from his lips hearing her say that. She had just quoted either something she was told, or something she had read verbatim. How on Earth did they manage to come by such an innocent young woman. 

“Darling, I am quite familiar with the female anatomy and all of its various functions. You’re not going to shock me; I learned about these things many years ago.” He reassured her wanting to put her mind at rest that he found nothing about her revolting or repulsive in any fashion. When Lucille became a woman and started out, her monthlies were excruciatingly painful. Sometimes so much so she would begin to cry, doubled over in pain as her legs would cramp up tight along with it. They experimented with lots of ways to ease her discomfort until the worst of it was over. The best being, hot baths and his rubbing the most painful spots until the knots in the muscles released and the pain soon melted away. 

“I forget sometimes you were married once.” Abigail said with a moan of approval as the tension in her legs released more with Thomas’s masterful touches. Thomas’s smile faded when he heard her say that. It wasn’t by his wife that he’d learned about these things, but by his sister. By the time he and Lucille came of age the Sharpe name was in disgrace, the fortune was dwindling, the house had fallen into disrepair, and the servants were let go. They simply couldn’t afford them anymore. Which meant that Thomas and Lucille had no one to instruct them or educate them about puberty and the changes that affected their bodies. They were left on their own to figure things out for themselves. Oh yes, Thomas knew and understood what Abigail was going through and greatly sympathized with her. 

“Supper is a long ways away. There’s time for you to rest now, and then a nice hot soothing bath with some bath salts we brought back with us from our trip to Italy. Their fragrance helps you relax, and the salts work wonders on aches and pains.” Abigail yawned a little and nodded much more able to sleep now than before. He stroked her lovely long Raven black hair until she fell asleep. Reaching for the throw he unfolded it and covered her to keep her warm and comfortable. Warm was key. Leaning down he kissed her cheek, “Sleep well my darling.” He breathed lovingly into her ear placing one more gentle kiss to her soft skin. 

Thomas left the bedroom his smile faded and vanished as he headed down the stairs to seek out his wayward sister. It was time they had a bit of a chat.

He found her sitting at the piano, not truly playing, but sitting quietly.

"How is she?" Lucille asked.

Thomas leaned against the doorframe and just starred at her. The constant, nagging feeling that she wasn't willing to keep Abigail around only had him seeing red. Still, he waited for her to turn around.  
"Hmm. Still not speaking to me, brother?" She said, finally turning to face him.

"Abigail almost died," he glared.

"Yes, but we were prepared for such an emergency."

Thomas huffed angrily, "and what if this happens again? What if she is with child?"

For once, Lucille had no answer. Her mouth remained shut as he scolded her. It made her feel so very small, back to her unhappy childhood. Lucille wasn't a happy child and she knew she was different from many others. Her sweet, beautiful Thomas was her only saving grace in such a cold, dark world.  
"I..." she began, her voice hitching, "I don't know what happened. I could have sworn I removed all the tea..."

"Still, I trusted you. I TRUSTED you, Lucille. You wanted her. Is this retaliation for having some sort of-of sexual nature with her? Are you exceedingly jealous of what we are doing that you have receded in to your old ways, Lucille?"

It scared Lucille to see her brother so angry with her. She faced his anger before, but never this sort of rage. It reminded her of the wrath of their father and mother; how much they despised their children. It had her shaking, fearful tears leaking from her eyes.

The angry fire in Thomas dwindled into ash at his sister's admission, at her scared face. She rarely was without an answer and he worried for her.

He stepped into the room, sitting down beside her at the piano, "Lucille. I...I'm sorry. Things are just..."

"You have every right to be cross with me, Thomas. The tea was my responsibility."

"A mistake that happened and won't again, right?" He wrapped his arm around her slender shoulders. "Like I said, perhaps the rot got in, maybe some of the other tea was still there. It's hard to say."

Lucille leaned into Thomas's body, absorbing his warmth. This was one of the few times he was so very cross with her.

Thomas comforted her with rubbing her arm, "Abigail is resting, having her womanly ailment inflicting her this moment."

That had her interest, "oh? That means you two can begin again with bearing an heir."

"Yes. She is willing to try again. But the poor thing is really uncomfortable now."

"I imagine. But that is a good sign of things to follow," she stood up. "I'll begin work on supper, even though it will be some time."

"Of course. I did tell her a bath will ease her pain, since it worked for you." Thomas watched her.  
She smiled, leaning down and kissing his forehead, "you have learned much and will be a perfect father."

He returned with his own as she left him to the scullery. He didn't like seeing his sister fear him, especially for the same goal. Nor did he like putting Abigail at risk.

He sat there for a few more minutes before returning to the master bedroom to find it empty. Of course, he did tell her to take a warm bath and he found her sunk deeply in the claw footed bathtub.

Abigail's eyes were closed, hair up and naked in the warm bath. She was resting so very peacefully as he touched her cheek. Her eyes opened, sighing, hands resting on her stomach.

Thomas gave her a smile, "how are you feeling, dear?"

Abigail sighed, "better. Those salts are heavenly."

Thomas crouched down to where he could see her at eye level in the bath, resting his chin on the side of the tub as he looked into her eyes. “Lucille is fixing dinner, after your bath we can work on your sore muscles a bit more. After a good meal, you’ll be ready for some sleep. In the morning you’ll feel worlds better my darling.” He said stroking her cheek with a smile, “Have they always been this way?” He questioned her condition. 

“They started when I was 16. They’ve always been . . . painful . . . and extreme.” She said not wanting to get into any more detail than that. She’d prefer to keep this part of things quite to herself. But, at the same time, it was nice. Instead of the kind of shaming she was subject to if anyone became aware of what time of the month it was for her, this was so different, and so much more of a comfort. Not having to suffer in silence alone. “Thomas . . . would it be . . . wrong of me to ask . . . if . . .” 

Thomas waiting but the words didn’t seem to want to come out, “If what love?” He said stroking the stray strands of wet hair behind her ear. 

She swallowed the lump in her throat of shame, “If . . . I could sleep alone tonight?” 

He cocked his head looking at her, “I’ve told you my darling, you don’t have to be embarrassed about this I’m not going to . . .” 

“Thomas please.” She said quickly shaking her head, “I wouldn’t feel comfortable. I wouldn’t feel right. I feel . . .” She sighed shaking her head, “I feel dirty and unclean.” Thomas started to say something to contradict that thought but she quickly reached up and rested her fingertips against his lips to stop argument, “I Maybe that isn’t what you think or feel about the matter, but it’s what I feel and think and I just . . . you’re right I need rest. And . . . I won’t get a wink of it if I sleep in here with you. In our wedding bed, . . . beside you . . . like this. Just a day or two in another bed and I can return to you refreshed, renewed and completely ready for you.” She covered his hand with hers, “I know you want to be a father Thomas and I desperately want to give you the child you seek. I want you to have everything that will make you happy.” She smiled looking into his eyes, “God knows how much joy you’ve filed me with since the first day we met. Your kindness, your generosity, your patience . . . your love.” She whispered. “I wondered a while if perhaps it was witchcraft or of dark arts.” 

He furrowed his brow and cocked his head, “Pardon?” He said confused. 

Abigail smiled realizing that might have sounded very insulting, “I feel as though I’m under your spell. No one has ever . . . seen me before Thomas. No one has even looked at me, much less seen me as you do.” She smiled a little bigger, “With love. Such love like I have never known.” Her eyes became misty as she looked at him, “I’m a servant Thomas. A life of servitude is the life I was born into. Just like my mother. Just like my father. No one questioned it, it was just accepted.” She took his hand and laced her fingers with his. “Thomas I saw how much you wanted children. I saw it in your eyes. I saw it in the way you interacted with the students when you spent time with us during breaks and recesses.” Her fingers gently stroked her hair, “I want to give you the little ones you want, the children a good and decent man like you deserve. I know you’ll be a good father to them you’ve been nothing but . . . a gentlemen. A kind, generous, and wonderful gentlemen to me. You’ll be a wonderful loving father to your children, and . . . as many as you wish as soon as we can create them.” 

She was saying a lot of things he didn’t agree with. ‘Kind’, ‘decent’, ‘generous’. He could not in clear conscious call himself any of these things. He smiled and kissed her warm lips before looking into her eyes again deciding to try and approach this delicately, “Abigail, I’d like to ask you something. . . something that might seem a little strange, but if you don’t want to answer then I won’t press you to.” He promised. 

Abigail blinked a moment, “Of course.” She said willing to answer any questions he had for her, no matter what they may be.

He paused feeling a lump in his throat not certain if he should pull out now or simply go through with it. “Darling . . . do you . . . do you like Lucille>?” He began. 

A smile swept her face, “Yes. Of course, I adore her completely. I’ve never had a sister before even though I always wished for one. My parents always said they wanted more children but . . . well . . . it didn’t happen that way.” Her words trailed off not wanting to remember her parent’s tragic death. She quickly regained her smile, “But Lucille, she’s so wonderful. From the first moments we met, she was taking care of me. Making me feel like . . . well . . . like more. You know? Like I didn’t have to turn my eyes away when someone spoke to me harshly or just nod and take an unwarranted scolding in silence. She’s been . . . well I love her so much.” Abigail beamed happily. 

Thomas smile holding her hand in both of his seeing that she wasn’t understanding what he was asking her. “She is a wonderful woman.” He agreed. 

“I wish so much I could be like her. To be so strong and collected. Not to be afraid of anything, not being afraid of people.” She continued to gush. Oh boy, she really was a long way off from what Lucille was hoping for. 

“What I mean is . . . well . . . she told me the week I came home ahead and the two of you stayed behind while I prepared for your arrival . . . she said the two of you . . . did share a degree of intimacy together.” He was trying to be as delicate as possible. Testing the waters to see where she was at with this. 

Abigail’s smile nodded as her smile vanished and her eyes turned solidly downward. “Yes . . . she said that she wanted to help me. That the doctor didn’t do what he was supposed to do and that’s why I was feeling so poorly. She said that if I trusted her, that she could fix it for me . . . . I trusted her and of course, she did as she said she would. By the next day I was feeling so much better and I . . . .” 

She wasn’t understanding and he realized he was going to have to be a bit more clear. “Not that my love. No, sweetheart. That was necessary of course. I understand. But that also wasn’t the intimacy I referring too.” She furrowed her brow and looked up at him. “She said that, the two of you kissed.” 

“Oh.” Abigail smiled a little and gave a nod. “Yes, many times. She made me feel so wonderful, like . . . she didn’t blame me for what happened. She wanted me to get better and help me however she could.” She explained. 

“And the kisses themselves?” He said trying to narrow it down directly to an answer he was trying to find. 

“They were kisses.” She said cocking her head not understanding what exactly it was that she was asking him. 

“Could you describe them?” Good lord. A completely innocent virgin young woman. So innocent, so completely not of the world. Now she found herself married into this family and to this world that she clearly was to innocent to see what was happening about her. 

Abigail thought for a moment, “They were . . . gentle. Loving. She held me close, and stroked my hair, holding my hand as I slept through the night. Her touch made me feel as though I was wanted and cared for. Just as yours does. But in a different way.”

It was sort of a convoluted answer but closer to the answer he was looking for. She was innocent. She felt none of the sexual frustration towards Lucille as she was feeling towards Abigail. Abigail simply took all her loving care and affection as what a big sister would do for her younger sister in a time of horrid heartbreak and crisis. “Do you remember . . . I mean, you don’t have to tell me if you don’t wish. But . . . did it ever happen when you initiated it? Did . . . did you kiss her first?” 

Now this line of questioning was starting to make Abigail wonder if there was something wrong and sat up a bit more. “I don’t . . . no. I don’t think so. I kissed her cheek, her forehead, I kissed her goodnight.” 

“Oh the lips?” He asked more directly this time. 

“Yes.” Abigail answered looking into his eyes. He closed them a moment his head dropping slightly. She didn’t have the slightest notion of what was going on. “Did I do something wrong Thomas?” She asked worriedly. “Was it wrong? Do . . . do sisters not share such affection?” 

“No, no, no. Of course not.” He said patting her hand regaining a large smile for her, “I just . . . there’s so much of the world that you don’t know. I don’t want you to be led stray.” He saw her eyes widened when he said that, “Not that you have been sweetheart, I just want to know what happened between you. That’s all.” 

Rather than continuing to awkwardly exchange more imprecise quarries, Abigail leaned up from the water cupping his face in her hands as she reenacted the kisses that she and Lucille shared exactly as possible. Thomas was surprised by the shift in conversation and felt himself stir at the deepness of her kiss. His hand reaching into the tub around her back pulling her a bit harder against him as he devoured her taste. Taking a breath she looked into his eyes, “Like that.” She said nervously, “Was that . . . was that okay?” 

Thomas opened his eyes looking into hers realizing what she’d just showed him. He also realized what sort of deep passion was involved with any and all kisses exchanged in that way between them when he was away. It was shocking, and it was . . . infuriating. How could Lucille do this? How could she take such liberties when Abigail was injured and ill? And without consulting him first? Without his consent? Without his KNOWELDGE?? Abigail’s innocence allowed her to interpret her actions as loving affection from a sister. Whereas Lucille was taking full advantage of Abigail’s vulnerability and ignorance. This? THIS? They really had to talk about. He was properly outraged. “Yes.” He said with a smile not going to berate her for something that wasn’t of her doing. “Finish your bath sweetheart I’ll find you something comfortable and warm to change into once you come out.” He promised kissed her forehead before standing and disappearing from the room. Not wanting Abigail to bear witness to the fury that he was feeling in his chest over this revelation. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Later that night, after dinner, Lucille accompanied Abigail up to the small guest bedroom where Abigail would sleep for the next few days. Until she felt read and comfortable to share Thomas’s again. When giving Abigail her medications, Lucille did what she had done when she was in hysteria at the hotel. She put two drops of opium in her vitamin solution before giving both medications to her. She was in a deep, sound sleep within minutes while Thomas built the fire up good and high. Even thought it was a smaller room with less windows, he wanted to keep her warm and comfortable. He would come back in a few hours and feed the fire to build it up again so the cold morning chill wouldn’t keep in and cause her discomfort. 

When Abigail was tucked in, and the fire lit, the two Sharpe’s quietly exited her room before pausing on the landing. “She’ll fell worlds better in the morning. A good supper, pleasantly to drink, you worked out all of those terrible knots and cramps for her. By the morning the worst of it will be behind her and the two of you can resume your activities.” She said with half a smile. “Good night my love.” Before he could respond she turned and disappeared as she retreated to her own rooms for the night. 

Oh no, she couldn’t just pretend that everything was fine. Not after what Abigail had told him. After what she had SHOWN him. He hurried after Lucille entering her room without knocking. She had changed into her night attire and taken her hair down. “Did you need something darling?” She put down her brush and stood walking towards him. “Or would you prefer not to sleep alone this night?” She said with rather mischievous eyes. A look he’d come to know quite well the meaning of. “There is no danger,” Reaching up her fingers played with his cravat a moment before sliding it open and pulling it from his neck. Her hands reaching down grabbing the band of his trousers as she pulled his body hard against her. “She’s not used to pharmaceuticals of any kind. She will sleep soundly late into the morning.” She whispered resting her head to his chest as she pressed her body closer, feeling that he was stirring but not as quickly as she had intended. Something seemed to be wrong, but she had missed him so much and was more than willing to put in the extra effort. She kissed his chest, before tasting him with her tongue, her fingers moving up to the first button of his vest. 

However Thomas caught her wrists looking seriously at her, “Lucille. Stop it.” He demanded sternly. It caused her to stop cold, hearing the tone in which he addressed her. “How could you do it? How could you take advantage of her in such a confusing and heartbroken vulnerable state?” 

“Thomas, Darling. I don’t know what you’re . . .” 

“She showed me how you kissed her Lucille.” He said his voice a bit louder this time. “To her, they were just signs of affection from someone she trusted and loved. A caretaker, a friend, a sister! But you . . . you weren’t thinking about that sort of comfort at all were you. If you could have, you would taken her right then and there.” Lucille just stared into his eyes. At once he pushed her hands away from him. “Wouldn’t you!” 

“Yes!” She cried out turning away and crossing her arms. “Yes I would have! I would have done anything she would have allowed me do. Her silken hair, her glowing green eyes, her fresh soft perfect white alabaster skin, to feel the warmth of her touch, the joy, the heat of her kiss. Oh yes.” She turned looking at her brother a flash of defiance and anger that he was attacking her like this. Thomas couldn’t believe this. Who was this woman he was staring at that stood before him? This couldn’t be his sister, not his Lucille. “You’ve tasted her haven’t you?” She said walking back over to him looking up into his eyes, “I know you have, it’s a skill you have that is unmatched by any other mortal in this world and you wouldn’t have been able to wait to share it with her.” Thomas didn’t answer as he knew that she had been watching them through the door. “What does she taste like?” She asked but Thomas didn’t respond. “Sweet, I’m sure. Sweet like . . . fresh ripe berries.” 

“Stop!” He yelled wanting her to stop her madness this instant. “I am warning you Lucille . . .” 

Lucille’s eyes flashed, “You are ‘warning’ me?” She said in absolutely annoyance he would take such a tone.

“Yes, WARNING you. Do not touch her again inappropriately until I say she is ready to be approached with such an offer. If she realizes that the affection you’re trying to share with her is above and beyond what a loving caring sister would share, she will flee with everything in her. Then the Sharpe you had hoped would be conceived would never come to be. Right now she wants to stay. She wants to please us, she wants to gain our favors, and she wishes with all her heart to be a dutiful and faithful wife. Wanting desperately to give me the children we desire, in a wholesome ‘god fearing’ manner. She’s not been with us long enough to even try and comprehend the possibilities of such ideas without fleeing, and I find myself repeating this yet again.” He stepped closer looking deep into her eyes, “Leave her be Lucille. I can give you the affection you crave.” He said resting his hands on her waist as he pulled her against him. “You know I will give you all the intimacy you wish and more, I know what it is you want and desire and it is I who will fulfill your needs. Not the pure untarnished one below.” He said grinding his hardening member against her as he pulled her hips hard against his.

They ravaged each other, having been away from the others presence for a very long time. They hardly remained still; hands, legs, limbs tangling together. 

And as consequence, neither one of them were gentle. Featherlight caresses were bruising, meaningful kisses were accompanied by nipping teeth. Lucille was bold enough to bite the juncture between Thomas's neck and shoulder, so hard that she broke skin. He hissed, returning a lighter one to the side of her breast.

It was a long time before the siblings ceased their activities, the hunger for touch sated for the moment. They lay entwined, Lucille's fingers dancing over a particularly dark bruise on Thomas's thigh.  
He hardly noticed, eyes focused on the blank beams that disappeared into the darkness above them. 

She kissed his shoulder, "penny for your thoughts?"

He blinked slowly and brought his gaze to hers. Those blue orbs took in her slender features, comparing them to Abigail's softer youth. They were very similar in certain ways if he thought about it; his darkness and his light. 

"What?" Lucille asked.

He smiled, "it's just...I'm glad you still want me."

"Of course I do," she caressed his cheek, "and I will always."

"Even though you crave to have Abigail," he said. "You never wished to do the same things with the others."

"No. They were nothing compared to her," Lucille lamented. "She reminds me of you in some ways. Perhaps that is one reason I feel the way towards her than your other wives."

"Another to take care of," Thomas mused, gaze going upwards again.

He lay quietly before sitting up, pulling on his clothes, "I'm going to check on Abigail. Stay in bed; I may be awhile."

"Oh?" Lucille propped herself on an elbow, "how so?"

"Massage her tired body, build up the fire, maybe talk to her if she's awake, you know. The same things I done for you."

She touched his elbow, "and the young dear will never wish to leave. It's a good idea, brother."  
He nodded, adjusting his shirt and bid her to sleep. Lucille bundled herself in the sheets again, sleep following. 

-*-

Thomas entered the guest bedroom on quiet feet, the fire low with embers. The room was somewhat cold, but he set himself to work on the finikey fire; fresh, dry logs settling atop the frail spent ones. With a new roaring fire working itself anew, Thomas brought himself to sit beside his young bride on the bed. Abigail stirred slightly, a frown puckering her soft features. 

"I'm sorry, darling. I didn't mean to wake you," he whispered. 

Abigail grimaced, "no apologies, Thomas. I've been awake for some time." She bit back a moan when her abdomen clenched. 

Thomas knew, fully aware, "let me help, love." He helped her to her back, lifting the skirt up and began rubbing very gently along her belly. "I'm sure it will be better after tomorrow."

Abigail nodded, already feeling better since he lain hands on her. They were strong and warm as they glided over her pale pink skin. She focused on that, a sigh escaping her full lips.

It made him smile, "feeling better?"

"Hmm," she replied, her hand circling his wrist. 

It also made Thomas remember something else that might help her. If she was up to it, perhaps the opium induced haze may help him with the persuasion. 

'I can't risk not asking her,' he thought. 

"Abigail, love?" He began, her eyes opening up to his endearment, "it may be forward for me to ask, but I think I know of one way to help. It's not exactly...proper."

"I trust you, Thomas. I really do," she said, curling her fingers with his. 

Thomas gave her a kiss, pulling her into his trouser covered lap. A shocked sound came from her, but it subsided with her burying her face into his neck. He cradled her in his arms before working his fingers under her shift, sliding those digits up her thighs.

In her haze, Abigail knew his intentions; widening her thighs as he removed the wad of cotton from her, tossing it into the fire. Those fingers dipped into her folds, applying pressure onto that sensitive nub.

"Thomas," she breathed, not feeling the pain, but pleasure. 

"Shh," Thomas soothed, stroking her. "Relax, my love."

She did, breathing into his neck, clutching his shirt as he continued to touch her. It was astounding, the pain washed away to be replaced by warmth. She moaned, legs twitching as she neared her peak.

Thomas knew when Abigail orgasmed in his arms; her breathing stopped, body trembling, thighs pressing together around his hand. It had him smiling, pressing a kiss to her hair. 

Once limp, he lain her back in bed, grabbed a towel from under the wash basin, wet it in the room temperature water and returned to Abigail's side. He carefully cleaned her up and brought her a new wad of cotton, to which she replaced in her haze.

Afterwards, she reached for him, placing soft kisses to his mouth.

"Stay," she asked, not really wanting to be alone, "stay until I fall asleep."

Thomas smiled, "of course."

His fingers trailed through her dark hair, soothing his now sated wife. The firelight glowed upon her face as she soon eased into needed sleep.

Thomas stayed with her a little longer, laying his body beside hers. It made her snuggle into his warmth as he drew random designs along her back.

Once Abigail was well asleep, Thomas tucked her in and kissed her cheek before closing the door of the room to keep the warmth in. He knew he told Lucille he would return but it had been a full night already. Instead he headed down to the library retrieving the bottle of scotch from its place and pouring a glass. He sat down before the fire staring into the flames.

On the surface it seemed like a perfectly normal situation. To anyone outside looking in a brother and sister living in an inherited family home passed down through generations. On a business trip abroad, found a young healthy woman beautiful and sweet to marry and now the three of them lived together at Allendale Hall and Thomas and Abigail were expected to start a family soon. The reality itself was far different. One that was unaware of it, two that were hiding it relentlessly. At least until the first of the next generation of Sharpe was on their way.

Thomas was feeling somewhat torn. Wanting to be part of the fairytale on the surface. For his public life with Abigail to be the reality but that just wasn't to be. There were moments when he severely regretted going along with this. There were other moments when he was thankful for it. His eyes wondered around the spotless library that hadn't been tho clean . . Well, ever that he could recall. Lucille wasn't very skilled at patience. She would start out fine then quickly lose it. Long term projects were not her strong suit. So it was up to Thomas to keep her in check. The baronet took a drink from his glass and closed his eyes feeling the warmth fill him. You would think after satisfying two women in the same night he would be unconscious, but the truth was he was still feeling a bit frustrated himself. He hoped that the alcohol would give him what he needed to sleep. Abigail was so beautiful. He couldn't get over just how much. Had Lucille seen Abigail without clothing? Of course she had. She'd helped her bathe. Her body was so firm and round and soft. Her breasts were of endless fascination to them both. They were so large and plump. He wondered if they would swell to an even greater size when she was with child as Lucille's had.

His eyes opened and he shook his head taking another drink. His trousers were growing uncomfortable, he needed to think of something else. He certainly couldn't impose on her right now. He'd done that once tonight even though it was for her benefit when she had expressly asked him not to. Hence the whole reason she wasn't staying with him in their room. He drained the glass then poured himself another with a sigh. He had a feeling things were going to get more difficult before they got better.

A week later, the last of the new parts arrived for the harvester. Thomas worked almost 11 hours straight installing them despite the cold. When the machine started up Lucille and Abigail hurried out to watch hopefully that it would work at last.

It was a good two hours of continuous operation with no problems, overheating or stopping. He ran over excitedly looking at the two Sharpe women. "its working perfectly, all the parts fit and are holding steady." He took Abigail's hands in his, "if it works at full capacity for a few weeks we can send word to the investors to come see it."Lucille stepped forward wrapping her arms around Thomas hugging him tight. "oh darling this is wonderful!!" She praised. "we must celebrate." She said taking one of Abigail's hands.

"yes! We'll go into town tomorrow. The three of us. Abigail hasn't seen it yet and we have supplies to retrieve at the depot." He smiled, "Show you a bit more of this new country that is your home." He said kissing her cheek. Abigail smiled seeing how happy they both were. Thomas had been working on this for so long and he was finally getting results for all his hard work. "can I see how it works?" She asked having been wondering about it but not wanting to bother him or distract him from his work. Thomas realized that he hadn't taken the time to show her since they had been back and was embarrassed he'd been so neglectful. "yes, yes of course darling. I'm sorry." He said kissing her hands apologetically, "come on. Its so simple and takes very little man power to keep it running . . ." He said taking her hand and leading her to his invention.

Lucille watched quietly noting in the past week she'd fallen into the roll of a servant again. She'd moved back into the master bedroom with Thomas a few days ago, but from dawn until dusk Lucille found her constantly cleaning. The rooms they most commonly used of course and had taken on the impossible task of cleaning the foyer every morning. Determined to fight the dirt, bugs, and other debris that came in through the gigantic hole in the roof. She didn't talk very much to Lucille or to Thomas and only if she was addressed first. She wasn't certain what had happened to make her fall back into this, but perhaps there outing tomorrow would help remedy it. Or at least tell them what was on her mind.

Thomas lay over Abigail, several final hard thrusts deep into her body before he released his seed filling her womb. He gasped for air before kissing her several times tasting her lips. However nothing he did elicited much of a reaction from her. She just smiled softly, but it was as though her jaw was clamped shut around letting any other emotion escape. Thomas moved to lay beside her fixing the covers to keep them warm. Leaning up on his elbow he studied her face, before reaching up and gently stroking her cheek. 

“Do you want to tell me what’s happened?” He said in a gentle voice so she wouldn’t think he was attacking her. 

Abigail took a breath, “I’m tired.” She whispered softly turning her eyes away. Thomas sighed hating that she’d closed down like this and not knowing why.

Thomas continued to stroke her face, “I’m a lot of things sweetheart. But I cannot read your mind. I can’t help you if you don’t confide in me.” He said kissing her cheek softly settling in to the bed further willing to wait for her answer. “I love you Abigail. So very much. More then I thought I could love another . . . .” His voice trailed off. “Darling, when I take you. . . I want you to enjoy it. I want to give you all the pleasure I can. But . . . when I was making love to you just now you weren’t with me. You were somewhere, very far away.” Abigail turned her eyes away a moment. “Where did you go?” He questioned softly as his fingertips caressed up her arm before he lay his hand over hers on the pillow. She remained silent still not giving him an answer. 

The most horrid thing crept into the back of his mind. Had she found out about him and Lucille? Was that what brought on this on? When they thought she was sleeping, had she been roaming around the house instead trying to find him and came to ask Lucille where he had gone, and found them . . . No. She couldn’t have. If she did he had no doubt in his mind that she would have long since fled from them. Something was troubling her and he desperately wanted to help. 

She took a deep breath closing her eyes reaching up and wiping her eyes before the tears started to flow freely. “I’ve had nightmares Thomas. Such horrible nightmares.” 

He furrowed his brow looking into her eyes. “Nightmares?” He questioned feeling the way her body trembled against his side. 

Abigail looked into his blue searching eyes wanting to understand so he could help her. “It said that I was going to keep having them until I knew my place.” 

“What?” He said with concern. “Who told you these things?”

Now Abigail grew silent again as though she didn’t want him to know. Afraid of what he would say or what he would think of her. He started to speak again but she cut him off in a desperate attempt to change the subject. “Is the clay harvester still working well? “ It was hardly subtle and incredibly abrupt

“Yes, and I’ve started to put a second one together to see what parts we still need.” She said looking into her eyes. She smiled and gave a nod. “Abigail stop withdrawing from me.” He said in frustration. “Tell me what’s going on. I cannot know what is in your mind unless you tell me my love. I don’t like to demand things of you but you aren’t giving me much of a choice at this point.” He said seriously. “Tell me, who told you such horrid things?” 

Abigail was quiet. She didn’t want him to think she was crazy, but she couldn’t exactly disobey him either. She swallowed the lump in her throat starring into his blue eyes, gathering the courage she needed to say it. “It talks to me in my dreams.” She whispered. Thomas looked at her waiting for her to answer his repeated question. She took a ragged breath her lip quivering slightly. “The house.”

"The house," he said, mulling her words over. "This house has endured many unhappy things, I'm afraid."

It was Abigail's turn to be confused, "why do you think that?"

"Lucille and I haven't had a very happy childhood. It's not one we like to remember." His gaze went distant, memories turning dark, "too painful."

She blinked, placing her hand upon his chest.

Thomas looked at her hand, the glittering garnet on her finger similar to the color of blood.  
"With a house as old as this one, it clings to memories that define it." Thomas mused, "some of them are good, but most of them are bad."

"Like what happened to your first wife? A-and the baby?"

He started, eyes upon his new bride, "I guess so."

They were silent for some time, Abigail thinking he drifted off, until he pulled in another breath.  
"Our parents considered us unwanted, weak. My father thought of me as too effeminate, always tinkering with making toys for Lucille. Nose in books, not truly interested in the life I was born into.

"One morning, he retrieved me from the attic nursery and thought it best to take me hunting. It was a gloomy day; cold and wet. He set off at a quick pace outside the grounds, demanding I needed to learn."

The sad tale had Abigail sit up, naked in the firelight, green eyes intent on his own. She didn't notice the cold as Thomas continued. 

"I followed him as fast as I could, but Sir James Sharpe had a long stride. I had trouble navigating the woods we traveled to, trying to scare up some rabbits.

"It wasn't long for him to loose me, deep in those unfamiliar woods. I called for him, cried for help, but no one came. Everything looked the same when I tried to get out."

Thomas paused, sitting up, starring into the fire. He felt Abigail sidle closer to his side. 

"Before I knew it, night began falling fast, the fog and the wet clinging to my clothes.

"I wandered for hours, before finally returning back to the grounds somehow. Lucille found me, taking me back inside. The next day, I was deathly sick for a fortnight."

He heard her gasp, "what happened to your father?"

A harsh chuckle came from Thomas, "he was in the library, enjoying a scotch. Saying that 'it's about time I came back'."

"Thomas," Abigail breathed, wrapping her arms about his shoulders.

She was so surprised at his young, sad story. She expected that, even with his class, it would have been better than he explained. Not such cold-hearted tolerance from one's parents. Her childhood, though not with much money, was for the most part happy. Good memories were abound for her.

"I'm sorry."

Thomas shrugged, "this house has had many years of sadness and pain. It doesn't surprise me if it decided to manifest itself because of your light."

Abigail blinked back a few tears, "light?"

"Yes. Your healing this house; a place that has long forgotten what it is to love, to not feel pain or sadness," he cupped her cheeks, "and quite possibly, it feels threatened by the prospect of a child that would be loved, not shunned."

She looked down, "you're talking as if this house were alive."

"You can't tell me you don't feel it," Thomas said.

Abigail was raised in a church going family and this idea that a house could manifest itself into a living thing didn't deter her in the slightest. She felt the same in the schoolhouse, thinking that if only she could fix it, life would be better. Perhaps Allerdale Hall needed her to bring love back into it's structure. 

"I'm scared, Thomas," she amended. "The nightmares are-are..."

"What?" He asked, "are they just a voice?"

"Not always. Sometimes I see something else."

Thomas took her hands, "tell me, sweetheart."

Lucille was in the kitchen working on lunch when Abigail came in, in her cleaning clothes. She'd been at it all morning and was incredibly grungy. Even her hair despite the fact she had it tied up in a scarf off her face and neck. She was carrying a box with her. "look what I found." She put the box down and picked up the lid putting it aside as she took out several planks of wood with pieces of paper fastened to them.

Lucille wiped her hands coming over and looking at what caught her sister-in-law's attention. "Oh lord. I remember these." She said with a chuckle looking them over.

"I should hope so. They are you and Thomas's first readers." She took out several sets of books putting them on the table. "The reading progresses to more advanced through the books. I think I found the Sharpe school lessons.”

Lucille picked up one after another remembering when their tutor's had taught them how to read and write from these volumes. "I had no idea these were still here. I imagined when they left they'd taken them . . . " her voice trailed off remembering how the house seems to be deserted in just a handful of weeks. The teachers, the servants, everyone seemed to vanish. Lucille shook off those dark memories and regained her smile. "This is wonderful. When you and Thomas begin the next generation of Sharpe's, you'll have curriculum to teach them from." 

Abigail had been concerned she didn't think to get some of the school supplies to take with them for when they had children of their own. But this discovery cleared that problem right away. Abigail grew silent when she mentioned her and Thomas starting a family. She cleared her throat and started putting the books back in the box. "Yes. Wonderful." Lucille saw her look and the tone in her voice.

"You still want children? Don't you?" Abigail continued putting the books back a bit faster wanting to retreat from this conversation, but Lucille wasn't allowing it. "Abigail." She took her hand, "What is it darling?"

"Nothing." She said with an unconvincing smile. Lucille gave her a look to let her know she wasn't buying it for a second. Abigail closed her eyes and sighed leaning against the table top looking down at the floor under her feet. "I've been sick in the mornings. Crying incessantly for no clear reason. My skin is tender in certain places." She listed off the facts that could only mean one thing. But she didn't look or sound very pleased. 

"Does Thomas know?" She questioned trying to gauge her behavior and what it meant.

"I can't tell him. Not right now. Not with the harvester, he investors, and renovations on the house starting next week. He has too much on his mind. After what happened before ..." She closed her eyes and sighed. “He will just worry and be distracted. I'm already doing enough worrying for both of us." 

"Oh but this is happy news darling. Something rare and far between in the Sharpe family. He will be absolutely delirious with joy knowing he's going to be a father in no time at all." Lucille encouraged. 

"But what if he's not? What if I lose this baby too? He'll be devastated. I can't do that to him. Not again." She admitted. 

“You can’t keep it from him Abigail he has the right to know.” Lucille said seriously. Abigail closed her eyes as her head dropped and she took a ragged breath.

“Abigail. This is something you've wanted, we all wanted and now its come true. This is a time for joy, excitement, and celebration. There is nothing to be fearful of or to be ashamed for." She turned to Abigail taking her hands in hers. "My darling, everything is going splendidly for us. Better than it has in. . . . Oh ages it seems." She smiled reaching up and stroking her long black hair away from Abigail's eyes and tucking it behind her ear. "Perhaps our luck has turned around completely. Things have been wonderful since the day we found you." 

Abigail half smiled. "You seem to forget the bad things that have happened since the day Thomas and I married. The embarrassment it caused when I attended the dinner party as Thomas' guest, the way we had to compete with that couple from France?" Her eyes shifted downward as she spoke in a lower, quieter voice. "The child."

Lucille touched her chin raising her eyes back to hers. "All in the past my lovely little one. And well worth the pleasure of your company, companionship, and beauty." She started to lean in for a kiss but thought better of it at the last moment and placed a small tender kiss to Abigail's cheek. "Now, enough of this nonsense." She smiled motioning to Abigail’s filthy and tired state from running about trying to do the impossible and clean the house and keep it so on her own. "I want you to go upstairs, take a hot bath, hair and all, and then we can make plans for how you want to tell Thomas. Something special and intimate I imagine." She said with a smile and a wink.

Abigail couldn't suppress the smile that Lucille's confidence and praise always brought her. She gave a nod and Lucille squeezed her hands to reassure her and shooed her up the stairs. Once she was gone, Lucille's smile faded a bit. She wasn't terribly certain of Thomas's reaction herself and felt perhaps she should warn him, to prepare him for the announcement and be certain he wouldn't react in a way that would hurt or upset Abigail. 

She knew her brother very well and better than anyone, but there were moments when he reacted quite differently then she'd thought he would, nor could she understand why, which shocked and confused her. Like the bazaar way he reacted when Lucille told him that she was going to have a child. He didn't say anything as though in shock, then proceeded to not only not speak to her for the following several weeks, he went out of his way to avoid even seeing her. It was confusing and hurtful. She didn't want Abigail to suffer that pain.

Yet it seemed she couldn't fathom or understand what the main key difference was. Abigail was his wife. Not his sister, nor his blood relative. She was young, and needed protection and guidance. Even though she admired Lucille and had professed more than once how much she longed to be like her, she simply wasn't. Thomas doubted very much that she ever could be. She was proper, mannered, gentle, kind hearted, sweet and delicate. She was pure in a way that Lucille never was. He couldn't explain it, or describe it, there were no words for the warmth and love that emanated from deep within her, and filled him when she was in his arms. She had such a loving, giving, tender heart, which was perhaps the source of her vulnerability that allowed people to take advantage of her and hurt her so.

He loved his sister too, very much and very deeply and passionately. But there were moments when he wished they had a normal, familial brother and sister relationship. But he knew it was beyond way too late for that. More than 30 years too late.

Lucille turned off the stove and slipped into her coat heading outside to find her brother who was hard at work on his second Harvester while the original one continued to work steady and perfectly.

"Good! Put that brace there. Keep it steady!" Thomas shouted into the din of workers assembling the ratcheting line of the bucket assembly. It was critical for it to be properly aligned, else it would wobble and break apart in a matter of days. 

He jumped onto the platform, helping one man to bolt down the heavy equipment. It took much of his strength to set it, but it soon was accomplished. The workers themselves gave a hearty whoop of success as the new harvester stood proudly amongst it's elder one. 

"Excellent!" Thomas grinned, patting the shoulder of the man next to him, "fine job, gentlemen! I'll make sure to add an additional bonus to your hard work!"

That in itself had the men give another whoop, shaking Thomas's hand as they busied themselves in cleanup tasks.

He spotted Lucille watching from the distance and trudged on over. He was quite aware of his state of dirty clothes, sweat glistening on his brow even though the weather wasn't really warm. Still, a smile on his face accompanied him with his arrival in front of his sister. 

"Good day, Lucille! We have another harvester built!" He waved his arm towards the new contraption, "we will be harvesting the clay in a matter of days."

"Wonderful," Lucille smiled stepping slightly closer, "it is good to see something is going our way."

"Yes," Thomas breathed, wiping his brow, "it means good things for all of us. You and Abigail will not need to worry about the house, things will be very different now."

She nodded, "about Abigail-"

"What?" His demeanor changed to one of concern, "is something wrong?"

"No. Something more wonderful than you can imagine," she just went for it, "Abigail is with child."

Thomas paused, blinking in the gloomy light. She noticed a gentle curve touching his lips at the news of his expected fatherhood. 

"Abigail is afraid you will be cross with her for this, because of the miscarriage she suffered earlier," Lucille whispered, "but I managed to convince her to tell you. Thomas, she needs your love in this. You can't-"

She got choked up all of a sudden, turning away as her vision became blurry. The hurt was still there and for Lucille it was the hardest hurt she couldn't forget. 

A pair of strong arms wrapped about her, holding her tight. She didn't think of anything else.  
"Good things for us, dearest sister. A family is in our midst," he kissed her hair, "am I to act surprised, or have known from you?" 

"Be surprised. Be supportive," she responded, "finish up with what you are doing. Abigail will want to tell you."

She gave him a little squeeze back, then returned to the house. 

 

(Continued -->)

PLEASE COMMENT AND REVIEW!!!!


	6. Surrogate - Chapter 6

Abigail stood naked in front of the mirror in the bathroom, hair in a tumble and drying slowly from her needed bath. It calmed her mind, making her feel world's better than what she was earlier.  
Still, the niggling at the back of her mind found its way back to the forefront of her thoughts.  
It still seemed so soon since the miscarriage. Abigail didn't know if this was the right course of action, scared of the possible outcomes ahead of them. Another miscarriage? Complications? Death?

Then another feeling wound it's way into her mind: a little body in her arms. Tiny feet kicking. Little hands grasping. Her humming a lullaby as the baby fell asleep. Would it look like Thomas? She imagined his eyes, so very blue they were, on a child's face. How much of each other will their baby possess?

That thought had the poisonous one disintegrate, her hands touching her abdomen in affection. 

"You, my little one, will be so very loved." She smiled, deciding to really dress for the occasion. Perhaps that one dress Lucille helped her pick out...

-*-

It was an early day for Thomas, since the harvester was erected quickly. The workers were becoming familiar with his design and had even helped with a few tweeks in order to make it run smoother.

He also was excited to see Abigail, but had to reign back. He really wanted to show her the tenderness and love he always held for her. She was vulnerable now, and the child inside her was as well. He needed to be vigilant in his watch, especially with the house soon to be under construction.  
He took a quick bath to rid himself of his earlier activities, dressing in the newer set of clothing he had tailored when they came to London. The new fabric was such a change from the threadbare stitches he owned and in contrast a welcome change.

Upon his exit from the bedroom, he found Lucille awaiting him at its threshold. 

"Good evening, Thomas. I'm here to escort you to your lovely wife," she offered her arm as Thomas shook his head. 

"What have you two done this time?"

She lead him further into the house, going down passages that have before been dark. He even forgot where this one lead.

Lucille remained quiet, stopping in front of a pair of grand oaken doors. She pushed one open as she whispered, "she's so very radiant. I'm jealous of what you will experience."

Thomas bit back his retort but stopped dead at the sight. 

He was aware of the room itself; the grand ballroom was spotless from their attention. The two fireplaces lit either end, candlelight glittered the circumference of the windowed walls.  
His attention, though, was on Abigail herself. 

Draped in glittering fabric reminiscent of a young spring, she stood quietly. Her raven black hair was pinned up with bejeweled hair combs he gifted her on their trip back from America.

Thomas was struck dumb, treading slowly towards her. If he wasn't already told of her pregnancy, her glowing features would be a dead giveaway. He couldn't help himself from reaching an arm up to cup her cheek. Abigail leaned into that warmth, touching his wrist.

 

Thomas smiled and took her hands, “You look absolutely radiant.” He looked into her beautiful shining eyes, even brighter than usual somehow. Thomas wanted to kiss her, to take her into his arms and hold her tight, but he couldn’t. Not yet. “What’s the occasion?” He said gently. 

“I love you.” She answered back simply. That wasn’t exactly the answer he was looking for. Inside he was bursting at the seams to hear her say she was with child, but he had to keep it hidden until she told him. 

“Oh,” He chuckled, “I was afraid with all the work on the harvester and the investors on their way from the various places of the world I’d forgotten an anniversary or a holiday.” He said taking her hands in his. They fell silent a moment looking into each other’s eyes. She didn’t speak and Thomas was having a hard time keeping his poker face. 

Abigail cocked her head seeing the way he seemed to be willing her to speak, “Do you . . . Thomas do you already know?” She questioned. 

“No . . .” He really hadn’t counted on her staring into him so completely like this, “maybe . . .” Abigail sighed seeing the way she seemed to wilt slightly at the disappointment this caused her. “Does it really matter?” Quickly he cupped her face in his hands, “Darling, I’m sorry, I’m just so completely happy and excited. I wanted to come to you right away, but Lucille said that the two of you had gone to so much trouble, and you wanted to tell me yourself . . .” 

“Then why didn’t she let me tell you?” Abigail said with sadness in her eyes. “She convinced me that this was good, and said you would be excited. Why didn’t she let me tell you myself?” He could see how hurt she was by this and could feel a pain in his heart. This is exactly what Lucille didn’t want to happen, but her interference trying to prevent it, managed to cause it. 

“Because she was worried I would be in shock and do something to upset you. If that was the case she wanted to stop it before it happened.” Abigail looked away feeling the tears start to flow. She cried easy enough as it was, but right now she actually had a reason. “Oh darling,” He quickly gathered her into his arms holding her close. She was so completely beautiful, her hair was perfect, her dress was flawless, she had a light perfume that had been another wedding present he’d given her that she wore only for special occasions wanting to keep it as long as possible. She’d gone all out for this moment and he managed to ruin it by not being able to wait. “Sweetheart I’m so happy, so beyond overjoyed at this news.” He whispered to her stroking down her head and neck. “This is so wonderful my love. So many wonderful things happening at once . . . it’s hard to know how to take it all.” 

She looked up at him and he took out his handkerchief drying her tears gently. “I’m sorry.” She whispered that she had allowed herself to break down like that. “Lucille and I cooked supper, she said that it was your favorite but you don’t get to have it that often.” She said turning and showing him the beautifully set table with 3 candles lit and their best crystal and china which was usually packed away in a dusty old cupboard. They almost never had occasion to use it anymore, and it was one of the last things of value they kept instead of selling for the money they needed to survive. 

He smiled, “And it’s all so wonderful darling.” He cupped her face and kissed her passionately before wrapping his arms around her holding her tight. Thomas laced his fingers with hers, and kissed her knuckles looking into her eyes. “To be honest I’m not sure how I’m going to be able to wait to meet our little one.” 

Abigail nodded trying to fix her face as she dried her tears again. He smiled warmly and kissed each of her eyes before finding her lips once more. She regained her smile looking into his loving blue eyes. Taking her hand he led her to the table and pulled out her chair for her. Abigail blushed a little and she sat down, before Thomas moved the chair on the opposite side of the table closer to her and took his seat before taking her hand and kissing it again as they began their meal. 

Since Lucille had told him earlier, his mind began to race with plans. He didn’t want to risk her health by letting her be in the house when the renovations began. The dust, the noise, the new wood, the shifts in the house there were sure to be when they reinforced the foundations to prevent any further sinking. The majority of the roof that would have to be removed and replace because of the rotting and broken wood . . . there was simply going to be far too much construction for Abigail to be around in her condition. Knowing her, she would no doubt trying to help and continue her endeavor to clean despite all odds. No, the best thing to do would be to send her and Lucille into the city where they could take rooms. Far away from the construction, the noise, and the work that it was going to take to restore the house. He needed Lucille and Abigail’s help with the investors when they arrived, but as soon as their visit was over, he would send them away for the first few months of work on the house. He would make certain that the most dangerous parts of the renovations such as the foundations and roof were completed before bringing them back home. He wanted their child born at Allderdale hall, but he wanted Abigail and Lucille out of harm’s way in the meantime.

Thomas talked about the day, the few minor mishaps doing the construction of the new harvester as they fed each other bites of their food. Enjoying the quiet and intimate moments together. It wasn’t long until their conversation melted into talk about the baby. 

“I found the books you and Lucille were taught from this morning. I can’t wait to read them all, to decided how I’m going to teach them. It’s exciting.” She said with a smile placing another bite on Thomas’ tongue. He grinned chewing the succulent beef. 

“Well I think the most pressing renovations on the manor are the foundations, the roof of course, and the nursery.” He said. “It hasn’t been used since Lucille and I were young.” Abigail nodded. 

“I started cleaning a few days ago, but there’s black mold on the walls. The crib has no mattress and I’m not sure if the wood itself is salvageable even if we sand and stain it . . .” 

“I think it best to simply replace it outright. There are a number of carpenters coming to work on the house. I will see what can be done about one of them making a new bassinet for our new family member.” He said with a smile giving Abigail a bite of potato. “I’m not sure where you found rosemary darling, it simply refuses to grow on the grounds.” 

“It came with our last shipment of supplies. Lucille said that you loved rosemary potatoes and chicken. Unfortunately we couldn’t manage the chicken, we didn’t have enough time to get one.” She apologized. 

Thomas smiled and kissed her cheek. “That’s alright darling. Everything is absolutely delicious. Thank you.” He complimented. 

“Lucille stubbornly refused to take supper with us. She ate in the kitchen and said she was going to retire after she brought you to me.” Thomas wondered if he should check on her before they retired themselves. He knew how excited and happy she was to receive this news. It’s what she’d wanted for so long. Perhaps her letting them have this evening to themselves was her reward for finally giving her the child she had so desperately wanted and longed for, but couldn’t have herself. No, they could talk to her at breakfast in the morning. Tonight was theirs to share.

“So, what do you hope for?” Thomas asked wanting to shift the conversation back to the child again. “A son or daughter?” 

She smiled brightly. “As long as they are healthy and strong, then I am content.” She admitted. “What about you? A son would carry on the Sharpe name.” 

“True. But I would also be happy if the child were healthy. Son or daughter.” He said taking her hand and kissing it once again. “But, I would adore it if they inherited your beautiful green eyes.” He said stroking her face with the back of his fingertips.

“I don’t know,” She wrapped her hand around his holding it tight, as she held it to her cheek. “Your beautiful blue eyes are like . . . pieces of broken sapphires. To see them sparkle when they look at me . . . fills me with such warmth inside.” Thomas smiled before his hand gently wrapped around the back of her neck pulling her into a deep passionate kiss that she eagerly returned, resting her hand on his chest.

They ended their kiss with knowing smiles, returning to their meal. 

Thomas could barely keep his eyes off of Abigail, even his favorite meal he hardly tasted. She glowed, every move a signature of poetry he was privileged to have. 

He raised his wine glass, "may I propose a toast."

Abigail smiled, raising her own. 

He thought it over, "fate has finally been good to us. Both of us have suffered losses, heartache, and sadness one can only fathom. It's one thing we first had in common. 

"But, things have changed into a blossoming friendship I haven't anticipated. This relationship turned into a love for each other, and into a loving marriage."

He paused, feeling overwhelmed with the sudden emotion that wormed it's way into his speech.  
Thomas, in his life, was more emotional than most others. Most would consider it a weakness, but he learned to keep it hidden.

With Abigail, he felt secure, steady. 

"And, now that we have a little one on the way...I...sigh...I only want to give you everything."  
She smiled sweetly, cupping his cheek, "you have, Thomas."

Thomas composed himself, "you are my everything."

He stood, offering his hand to her. Abigail took it as he lead her onto the open space of the ballroom. They began a slow paced waltz, the crackling fire their orchestra, the candlelight their audience. 

She leaned her head against Thomas's shoulder as he wrapped his arms about her. The perfume mingling with her scent already had him heady.

She closed her eyes, imagining music with their dance. It was a few moments until Abigail heard Lucille at the piano, a feat that she didn't think was possible. 

"The house has always been good with sound," Thomas explained with a smile in his voice, "the piano can practically be heard in most parts, if one listens."

She raised her head, accepting the passion filled kiss he gave her with zeal. It bespoke of a future of many promises awaiting them.

"Thomas," she moaned.

It had him scoop her into his arms, delivering her to their bedroom.  
-*-

"Thomas!" Abigail groaned, gripping his hand as he spooned her from behind.  
He loved when she said his name that way, as he drove deep inside her. He held her close, cupping her breast, holding her hand. He came afterwards as he stifled his own shout into her hair, thrusting everything into Abigail's womb. Even though she was limp before him, Abigail smiled lazily, head resting on his arm.

He nuzzled her cheek, placing a hand atop her belly. A life resided inside her now.

Thomas gasped for air from their final throws of passion, Abigail’s hands clutching tight to his shoulders .Their sweat covered bodies glistened in the firelight from the roaring fire in the fire place to chase all the cold away. They rested their foreheads together writhing in the aftershocks of their love making. Somehow, this . . . Abigail carrying the precious secret deep in her body, protecting it, keeping it safe, nourishing it . . . made her all the more beautiful to his eyes. 

It was a different feeling he had when Lucille told him of her impending motherhood. It was like ice water running through his veins. He always knew that their relationship was not normal, but that their unnatural love had created a child? It was . . . . wrong. Although he came around to supporting her, what was done was done and he wasn’t about to abandon her. She looked forward and was thankful to have his child. It was horrible to say, even more horrible to admit . . . but after the child was born . . . wrong, it’s death gave him a sense of relief that he knew a father shouldn’t have for his child. Because of that horrid tragedy, it proved to Lucille that it simply wasn’t to be. As his sister, his blood relative, she simply couldn’t not be the mother of his child. 

Yet Abigail . . . his relationship and love for her was right. It was normal and proper. Something he was thankful for every single step of the way. He may have resisted Lucille’s plan at first, but soon he came around and, especially now, was truly thankful. He never knew he could love a woman like this, never thought he would feel this way or experience such a wondrous ecstasy when he held her, kissed her, made love to her fresh young luscious body. Everything about her was heavenly. He didn’t think he could part with this sensation he had always longed for, but had long since given up on. 

“I love you.” He whispered into her ear before kissing Abigail’s cheek and resting his face to hers. Abigail couldn’t stop the smile or the tears that escaped her eyes and slid down her cheeks hearing his sincere and tender words. 

“I love you, Thomas.” She whispered back hugging him tight. 

Outside the door, in the hallway, eyes looked in on the two lovers a cold expression on her face. Abigail was pregnant now, there was no need for this . . . act with her. The deed was done, she was with child. If Thomas was to have anyone, it was time he returned to Lucille. And . . . . if anyone was to have Abigail . . . it was time for Lucille to have her turn. 

Standing from where she had been observing them, she swiftly left the hallway retreating to her own rooms and slamming the door. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
When Thomas woke he found himself lying alone. The first rays of sunrise were invading his room waking him. A grin he’d been wearing since the day before and while he slept during the night with his lovely young bride in his arms still graced his features. Pulling himself from his bed, he stretched feeling aches in places he didn’t know could ache, which only made his grin that much wider. After getting dressed, he headed down to the scullery finding Abigail hard at work cooking their breakfast. 

He walked up behind her, his hands on her waist as he pulled her body back, his hips pressed hard into her backside. “Good morning my beautiful angel.” He whispered before kissing her neck, and shoulder, and wrapping his arms around her holding her tight. Abigail giggled before closing her eyes leaning her head back against his shoulder. Touching her chin he turned her face to where his lips could find hers and kissed her passionately which she eagerly returned. His hands moved down her middle to rest over her abdomen. 

Abigail could feel his semi-firm member pressing against her and grinned looking up into his eyes, “Breakfast is almost ready.” She said letting him know that she needed to get the food on the table and not let it burn by giving into their passion. Thomas chuckled. 

“Alright darling.” He kissed her once more before letting her return to her cooking. He looked around noting that she was alone. “Where’s Lucille?” He questioned. 

“She hasn’t come down yet. She must be sleeping late today.” Abigail said starting to dish up eggs, bacon and bread. 

Thomas’s eyes moved upward having a strange foreboding feeling come over him. Usually Lucille was the first one out of bed and awake. Since they were young, no matter what. Perhaps she was giving them more time together, a grand reward for Abigail finally being with child. “I’ll go retrieve her before it gets cold.” He couldn’t help but kiss her once again, enjoying the way her skin seemed softer, seemed to glow. She was breathtakingly beautiful. “I’ll hurry.” He said before reluctantly letting her go and heading out of the scullery and up the stairs with a bounce in his step towards Lucille’s rooms to find his sister.

Lucille was sure that no matter what a child would make her happy. She carried to term with hers, it died a few months after it was born. She didn't envy Abigail in what the following months would bring. Lucille was miserable every step of the way of her pregnancy.

Thomas knocked cheerfully on the door. "Darling? Are you awake? Are you decent?" As if that really mattered. He turned the handle finding it dark. He furrowed a brow finding it odd. "Lucille?" Walking to the window he pulled open the curtain letting the light in. He turned and still didn't see his sister. "Lucille? He asked again. He heard something like a soft sigh and walked around her bed. His steps froze in place when he saw her sitting on the floor. Beside her was a shattered glass picture frame, but what drew his attention directly was her bloody hands that rest in her lap. "Lucille!". He hurried over kneeling down beside her grabbing a nearby cloth and quickly wiping the blood from her hands. "What have you done?" He said seeing how there were glass cuts on her fingers and palms.

His eyes moved to the picture frame beside her recognizing it instantly. He sorely wished it didn't even exist but Lucille insisted on having it. It was the post mortem picture taken of their deceased child, taken the day after it had passed. Usually, she kept it hidden away and not displayed, but it would always appear in her most melancholy moments."Where were you last night Thomas." She said in a weakened depressed voice. Her eyes fixed on her hands as he worked to clean and bind them to stop the bleeding.

"I was with Abigail. You know that, you took me to her." He said tossing the blooded cloth away reaching for another.

"I wonder sometimes. What he would look like now. He would have been 8 years old next month." She said her voice even and monotone. Thomas looked at her having a sick feeling in the pit of his stomach. It wasn't a good sign when she got like this. She got erratic, irritable, and unpredictable. 

"Lucille." He said in a stern tone. "You can stop living in the past of pain and grief now. As you said, it’s been 8years. It's time to let this go. We have a child on the way. The start of our new family." He picked up the broken picture frame, “I want this destroyed. This is the last day it exists in this house." He said in dead seriousness. "It’s time we stop living in the past and look to our future. We have so much good fortune surrounding us. Good things are finally happening. And we have Abigail now."

Her eyes narrowed as she looked at him. "YOU have Abigail." She said sharply, bitterness behind her tone.

He sighed, "So do you Lucille, even if it’s not in the way you want." He put the frame aside to dispose of after he tended his sister, before taking her arms and pulling her to her feet. "Come on. We need to get you cleaned up before Abigail sees this.”

"Good morni-oh! Lucille, what happened?"

Abigail rushed to see to her sister-in-law, hands reaching for her arms to avoid touching the bandages. The elder Sharpe seemed to be in a daze, meekly following Abigail as she helped her to sit at the table inside the kitchen.

The daze disappeared once she was seated. 

"I...I was retrieving a glass from my cabinet when...I had a terrible case of vertigo...I must have fallen upon the glass when it shattered."

Abigail's expression turned sympathetic, "you poor thing. Let's get you taken care of. Your poor hands..."

Thomas nodded, getting a kettle over the fire as Abigail untied the hasty wrappings. He remained silent, understanding that their secret remained, but it was becoming more and more difficult. With Lucille's sudden change of mood, he could only hope that it would remain their burden.

'I should have removed that picture sooner,' he thought, actually feeling a stab in his gut. 'A painful past that cannot be changed.'

"Goodness," he heard Abigail exclaim, turning to watch the women. 

He did his best at cleaning the cuts, not really sure how to take care of such an injury. They were not at all easy to look at. 

His young wife scrutinized his work, "I don't see any glass, and I don't think you will need any stitches. Thank God."

She accepted the warm washcloth Thomas had soaked for her, dabbing very gently at the viscous cuts. Lucille hardly winced.

"You won't be able to play the piano for some time, from what I can see," Abigail said, drying the cuts and wrapping her hands again, "it will be quiet until then."

She finished, laying her sister-in-law's hands in her lap. The sudden change in Lucille's demeanor made Abigail worried.

"Is something wrong?"

That question had Lucille turn her eyes downward. She hated feeling this way. Even after returning from the asylum, she never did feel the same. Remembering the past only brought back tender wounds; ones she wished stayed away. 

Lucille knew that the young woman was no fool. She had a whit about her Thomas's other wives didn't.

Lucille blinked, "it's not a...happy time for me."

Thomas shot a look at his sister.

"Is it when...I really shouldn't pry..." Abigail said.

“It was an accident. Literally.” Thomas said knowing that Lucille could say anything, do anything right now. He needed to protect Abigail. More than ever knowing how vulnerable she was. “I’ll go clean up the mess in her room.” He kissed Abigail’s cheek, “You too start on breakfast, I won’t be long.” Thomas headed out of the scullery as Abigail set Lucille’s plate in front of her. 

“Thomas, wait!” Abigail hurried after him catching him as he was half way up the flight of stairs. “You should eat breakfast, I’ll clean it up.” She said hoisting her skirt enough so she wouldn’t’ trip over it, but he caught her arm before she could go past him. 

“No!” He exclaimed causing her to freeze. He stopped and regained a smile looking into her eyes, releasing her and placing his hands on her shoulders rubbing them a bit. “It’s alright, I’ll see to it. It was a large glass. Lucille cut her hands by trying to clean it up herself already. I don’t want you hurt too.” He smiled taking her hands kissing them looking at her again. 

Abigail looked at him a little suspiciously. Lucille had helped her clean quite a bit of the house, there were other times glass was broken that Lucille picked up without so much as a scratch. “Thomas . . .” 

“It’s alright.” He said quickly. “I promise, I’ll return directly. Lucille needs company right now. She may need help eating considering the wounds on her hands.” He said holdings hers tight. Abigail started to say something else but she nodded and Thomas kissed her cheek before heading back up the stairs. 

“Thomas.” Abigail said calling his attention and bringing his steps to a halt. He turned and looked at her. “What’s wrong? Lucille seemed so happy yesterday when she found out we were having a child. All the effort she went to, helping me prepare the evening for you.” Even if she had already told Thomas and it wasn’t the surprise she’d hoped. “Why did she say she wasn’t happy now?” 

“Nightmares” He answered simply. “She’s subject to them from time to time. As you are my darling.” He stepped back down close to her again keeping his voice quiet, “She’s dazed right now, Abigail. She lost a bit of blood, she didn’t sleep well, she’s only half awake. Things she says won’t make sense, and may . . . sound horrific. But dreams aren’t real. Nightmares aren’t real darling.” He said touching her face with his fingertips gently. “Keep her company until I return, but don’t put too much stock in anything she says. However shocking it may be. Once she’s eaten, we’ll put her back to bed a while so she can rest. She’ll be better tonight.” Abigail nodded and smiled before heading back down the stairs and going into the scullery. As soon as she was gone, Thomas’s smile vanished. He had to do this quickly, quietly, and get back to them before Lucille said something that would frighten Abigail. As soon as she was finished eating, he’d find the opium and knock Lucille out completely. She needed rest, and she needed to be quiet. 

He turned and almost ran up the stairs leaping over two and three steps at a time, to retrieve that photo and burn it to ash in the fireplace, clean up the glass and the blood, and get back down to them as quickly as he could.

It wasn't hard for him to find the depressing picture of their child, peaking out from under the bed, drops of blood dotting the sepia paper. He handled the offending photograph betwixt his long fingers.

Nicholas survived longer than he thought he would, given his complications. With his death eight years ago, Lucille couldn't take it. She tried a few times to end her own life, which had him institutionalize her. That decision had Thomas hating himself, causing the Baronet to focus souly upon perfecting the excavator. He wandered the bleak halls and barely slept; Lucille always on the cusp of his thoughts.

With her return to Allerdale Hall, he noticed the changes in her. She wasn't always this cold, unemotional being. But remembering how she was before, he was only met with a fog. A purgatory of their former life.

He lain eyes one last time on the postmortem picture of their dead son, an abomination that should have never been created between the siblings.

It was difficult for him to look over the infant's face, as torqued as it was. Down the too small body and the twisted limbs. The love that created Nicolas was just as twisted as their lives.

But Thomas made himself look at the last reminder of what they done. He had to, otherwise he wouldn't be able to live with himself.

"Please forgive us, Nicolas. You weren't meant to have this burden thrust upon you. I'm so very sorry." With tear stained eyes, he dropped the photograph into the roaring fire, watching the flames lick hungrily at the chemical infused paper.

Thomas cleaned up the broken glass and blood disposing of them before returning to the fire. Making certain that it was completely destroyed and turned into ash. He picked up the fire poker and stirred the ashes around. They had started over, a new life, a new family member, and soon they were to have another. Living in the past did nothing but hurt they torment them, and it was unfair to Abigail. 

With a sigh he put the implement back and headed downstairs returning to the scullery. However he didn’t find his young wife and sister there. “Abigail?” he questioned. Turning he made his way into the library, finding the two women on the couch. Abigail sat at the end, Lucille lying across it staring into the hot almost white flames. Coal had been added to it to cause such an effect. 

Abigail hummed softly gently stroking Lucille’s hair to relax her, wanting to comfort her any way possible. Thomas stepped back and returned to the scullery making a fresh pot of tea. Setting the cups on the tray he prepared them ready to serve before going to the medicine chest and digging out the small bottle of opium that Lucille kept on hand. She had many bottles stashed around the house, and obviously one needed to be in the chest for emergencies. He would easily call this an emergency. He put two drops in Lucille’s cup before slipping the bottle into his pocket and picked up the tray carrying it to the library. Abigail looked up seeing him thankful he’d returned not knowing what to do to help their melancholy sister. 

He set the tray down on the table behind the sofa before moving around and helping to carefully pull Lucille up into a seated position beside him, retrieving her glass and helping her take small sips. “Has she spoken at all?” He asked Abigail seeing that Lucille had sunk further into a form of fugue state. Something he’d seen before. 

“Not very much. What she said didn’t make very much sense. I got her to eat a little bit but not much.” She frowned looking up at Thomas worriedly, “She hasn’t spoken since we left the table Thomas.” 

“She’s alright.” Lucille’s body relaxed a bit more against him. “She just needs some rest.” Putting the cup aside he carefully picked her up into his arms as she rested her head against his shoulder. Abigail stood to help put her to bed following Thomas up the stairs to Lucille’s room.

They were able to tuck Lucille into her bed, making her as comfortable as possible. She was deeply asleep and had no inkling of what transpired.

The pair watched her for a time before Abigail whispered, "will she be alright?"

Thomas rubbed his hand over Abigail's upper arm, "eventually. Come, let's leave her be."

She nodded as he lead her out the door, leaving it slightly cracked in case Lucille awoke. He didn't want her to strain her injuries just to open a door.

They descended back down to the ground floor, returning to the library. Abigail grabbed the poker, bringing the fire to life as Thomas rested himself in the armchair next to it.

"This is an unfortunate setback, I hate to say," Thomas mused.

"Yes, from all that Lucille said," Abigail placed the poker back. 

Thomas reached for her hand, "you surely don't believe what she said, hopefully? It's a very confusing time for my sister."

"No," she replied with a faint smile, "yet some of the things she did say...well, they make me...question."

This is what Thomas worried about; the secrets he and Lucille have garnered for nearly their whole lives were close to being revealed. He should have expected that his young bride would eventually want some answers. He had to be very careful in how to approach the subject. Last thing he wanted was to scare off his pregnant Abigail.

Instead, he simply asked, "what did she say?"

She looked into the fire, settling next to Thomas in the large seat. He noticed she placed a hand over her stomach, quite possibly an unconscious gesture of protection to the life inside her. 

"She babbled, mostly about her own baby," she looked at him, "I thought she said she had a miscarriage?"

"She did," Thomas admitted, "although, a baby was born and eventually died some months later."

"How tragic," tears formed in her eyes, "I didn't know."

"It's a tough subject to discuss. We mostly try to not think about it-"

"How could she not?" Abigail frowned, "she carried a person inside her, only for it to die long before it should have. It's exceedingly sad."

Thomas nodded, holding her as she clutched his hand. "He was very sick. It was a mercy, if you think of what he endured."

She sniffled, "what was his name?"

"Nicholas," he replied.

"Nicholas," she whispered, leaning her head on his shoulder. 

"Just give her time, that's all I ask."

"I will," Abigail kissed his cheek. "She is very lucky to have you as a brother."

That was an unintended hit into his subconscious mind.

Thomas sighed as they both sat by the fire looking into the hot flames. He rubbed her shoulder a bit, unable to resist reaching over and covering her hand resting over her abdomen with his own. She smiled before they looked into each other’s eyes and shared a tender loving kiss. “This house . . . I’m sure you’ve notice isn’t the most joyous of atmospheres. Being cooped up in it all day isn’t always good.” It was a little later in the day so it had warmed up a bit. “Would you like to go for a walk? Perhaps see a bit more of the grounds?” He questioned. Abigail’s eyes lit up. 

“Really?” She said excitedly. But then her excitement pulled back a little, “Oh . . . but I really should work on preparing the guest rooms for the investors . . . .” 

“Nonsense. We have staff coming in a few days to do such tasks. You and Lucille have done more than your share already. And Lucille will sleep for a few hours, without so much as a twitch.” He stood from the couch taking her hands and pulling her too her feet. “Change into your warmest dress, and heaviest coat.” He instructed his eyes moving down to her abdomen, “We want to keep you both from getting a chill.” A huge smile swept her face before she wrapped her arms around his neck kissing him and hugging him excitedly. “Go on.” He said pointing her towards the door. Abigail hoisted her skirts and hurried up the stairs to their room. 

Fresh air was good for her, but honestly he needed a bit himself from these moldy stale memories.  
~*~*~*~  
They walked out together towards the woodlands, Abigail’s arm wrapped tight around Thomas’s as he pointed out sites and shared stories of their childhood in Allendale Hall. Perhaps one or two were made up, but he would have liked them to have been real and to have happened just as he said. 

Thomas couldn’t suppress the smile that crossed his face as he watched his lovely young bride almost dance about in awe and wonder. It wasn’t too terribly cold out today, and was more comfortable than usual this time of year. The woods were a place he knew like the back of his hand now, something that was not the case when he was just a boy. It was an ignorance that had almost cost him his life, which his neglectful father paid for in full. 

Abigail knelt down finding some wild flowers and gathering up a few. Like so many things on their estate, the flowers were blood red, and there scent wasn’t quite right for a blooming flower so lovely and beautiful. But it didn’t seem to deter her or put her off even a little. “What are these called Thomas?” She said slipping one into her hair behind her ear. It was stunning in contrast to her onyx black hair. 

“I don’t know.” He had admitted moving closer and crouching down beside her, “I’ve never seen them grow anywhere else.”

“They looked like Asphodels. But I’ve never seen any this color before.” She observed slowly turning one in her fingers as she examined it. 

“It’s the clay, Darling. The reason for the state of most plants and vegetation here. It tends to take what nature makes pure and . . .distorts it into something different.” They way it touched everything here in far too many ways to count. He smiled seeing the light in her eyes, her head over flowing with knowledge, yet always so thirsty for more. “I’m not certain I know of those. What are they?” 

“In Greek legend, it’s connected most often to the underworld. Flowers of the dead. It’s planted on graves, and the ground on which it grows in abundance is thought to be haunted.” She explained from her studies. A chill went down Thomas’s spine when he heard her say that. 

“Really. Isn’t that . . . . interesting.” He said smiling as she smiled up at him. It was blood curdling to be honest. 

Her smile dimmed a little as her fingers swiftly and expertly wove flowers into a plush crown. “I’ve found so many things while we’ve been arranging and cleaning things.” She said softly. Thomas looked at her feeling his heart stop in his chest. 

“Oh?” He questioned his mind quickly running through what could have been in the house that they’d forgotten was there she may have come across. “What . . sorts of things?” He said with a nervous smile. 

She continued with the flowers a moment, “The only toys I’ve found . . . so far at least, have been the ones you made for Lucille.” Abigail said softly, it seemed as though she was hesitant to ask but she’d been wondering about it for days. “Where are all of your toys Thomas?” Slowly she looked up at him, sadness in her eyes. 

He smiled a little, “Well my most prized one you’ve seen already I think. It’s around the back and we’re building it a twin.” He chuckled. However Abigail didn’t seem to be amused in the slightest. Thomas sighed moving closer to her. “I spent my time . . . making things for Lucille. Our parents traveled often and weren’t fond of having to deal with their children on long trips, so they left us at home. When the fortune was a mere . . . fraction of what it was that was inherited, the staff was dismissed. It often left only us and the grounds keepers on the estate. From the time I was young, mechanical things fascinated me.” He half smiled, “The lift is actually the first thing I took apart.” That brought a smile to Abigail’s face, “I got it back together of course.” He cleared his throat, “6 weeks later.” Abigail couldn’t help but laugh hearing that having done a few things in her life that took a while to repair. Thomas grinned seeing that he could make her smile. “But when I got it back together, it ran far better than it did before. It moved smoothly, it didn’t make noise nor shake about or freeze anymore. It was like new.” Abigail’s eyes seemed to sparkle knowing of her husband’s intelligence and ingenuity. One of the many things she loved about him so very much. “So, my toys darling, were a chest of tools and virtually limitless time with which to use them.” 

She gave a nod holding up the crown she’d made turning it before weaving a few of the golden colored ferns growing nearby for color. “When our baby is born . . . will you make toys for them to play with?” She questioned looking up at him. 

A smile swept his face, “Anything for them my love. I’ve already started on something very special . . . that I want to be a surprise.” He reached over and gently rested his hand on her stomach causing her to blush, her eyes looking about to make certain no one else was around that could see the intimate touch. His thumb slowly stroking her as he imagined the small one growing inside of her, “For the both of you.” 

Abigail smiled brightly at the way he spoke to her, the way he looked at her, the way he touched her. Her hands covered his holding it against her for a moment feeling a warmth deep inside she’d never felt before. Thomas touched her chin drawing her towards him before placing a deep lingering kiss to her lips. She eagerly returned it, covering his hand with hers. The kiss parted and they stayed close, before her face turned into his palm kissing it softly holding it to her cheek cherishing her husband more than words could express. They looked deep into each other’s eyes as their lips were silent, but their hearts were speaking volumes to each other. The sound of the clay harvesting machine broke the silence bringing them both back into reality. They looked back towards the house knowing they should return. Thomas to supervise the work, and Abigail to look after Lucille and start on their supper.

“Come on. It’s time we got you out of the cold air and back to where it’s warm. He stood taking her hand helping her to her feet. Thomas wrapped Abigail’s arm around his own as they started back, Abigail carrying the beautiful floral crown she’d made of fresh flowers as a gift for her sister hoping it might cheer her a bit. 

~*~*~*~*~*~

After changing into her work clothes and starting supper, Abigail made some tea and took it upstairs to Lucille’s room. She knocked gently in case she was awake, not wanting to barge in on her privacy. When no response came she quietly opened the door just enough to slip inside. She could see Lucille was still asleep and set the tea down on the nightstand nearest to her so she could reach it, before placing the crown of flowers near it. 

Abigail felt a twist in her heart as she looked at Lucille’s tired face reaching up and carefully smoothing her fingers through her hair. Lucille was so lovely, so beautiful, graceful, and strong. She couldn’t understand why she wasn’t married to a duke, or lord or something of that nature. At least to a man who made her happy regardless of silly titles or ‘proper’ rules. Surrounded by children and love and joy that she so richly deserved and seemed to want. She wondered what kind of a man would just abandon her when she needed care the most. Having had miscarriages and losing her son just a few months after he was born . . . how awful that she had to endure such hardship and tragedy alone. 

She gently rested her hand on Lucille’s shoulder. “Thomas and I will always love you, no matter what.” She whispered a promise. “We’ll never leave you like that. And soon, you’ll be an aunt.” She rested her hand over her abdomen, “And I know your niece or nephew will adore you as much as I do.” Leaning down she placed a tender kiss to Lucille’s forehead hoping that she would be happy soon. Quietly she stood and slipped out to see to dinner, careful not to make any noise to disturb Lucille.

Life inside Allerdale Hall became a blur ever since the staff finally trickled in. With such a good amount of money in their hands, the Sharpe's were able to hire on a crew of 8; including two cooks, four maids, another groundsman and a butler. Once the estate returned to it's former glory (and more money in the vaults), more would be hired on.

Lucille, in that time, recovered from her injuries, mostly keeping to her rooms. She seemed hesitant to interact with the new servants, even to acknowledge them when in passing. But Abigail remained a constant presence for Lucille, asking for opinions on what color linens should one of the guest rooms have, would quail be a good starting course for the dinner with the investors, what can she entertain if they bring along their wives.

This simple, yet important event helped in wrangling Lucille's busy mind that she gathered Abigail in her arms and hugged her tight. Whispers of gratitude filtering out of the elder Sharpe's mouth like a prayer only Abigail was to bear witness. Abigail accepted the emotional endearment quietly, stroking her hair.

Night life became easier for everyone with the staff, but sometimes it was a force of habit that the Sharpe's helped in the keep up. Abigail didn't mind helping the cooks with dinner, nor involving herself when something needed to be cleaned. But, every now and then she had to be reminded of her status as 

'Lady Sharpe' and she was in 'delicate condition' as of the moment.

That had her stop, a faint smile on her lips as she left the others to their chores. In the privacy of her shared rooms, Abigail would touch her still flat stomach while reading quietly. 

It was hard to believe she was holding a new generation inside her. Hopes of perhaps more children running in the halls after this one had her daydreaming.

Retiring for the night itself was a new wonder too. Thomas was exceedingly gentle when he made love to his wife, focused on having her enjoy the entire experience. Abigail preferred to be under him when he came in her, fascinated with his body as he lay boneless atop her, his weight a secure sensation. Afterwards, he would roll to his side, peppering her with loving kisses.

One night after their lovemaking, Thomas traced the contours of her belly, deep in thought. 

"I won't be able to make love to you this way once the baby grows. We may have to get creative."

Abigail grinned, "I'm open for ideas, my love."

A tender kiss was placed on her cheek. They lay in their bed, content and relaxed with each other.

"Have you decided on where you wish to go once the investors leave?" Thomas questioned. 

The subject they hit on the day before. Thomas had hired a contractor and his crew to start reconstruction on the house a week once the investors had left. He didn't want to have his pregnant wife and his sister here with the construction going on. He wanted them to be comfortable and safe in a city. Cumberland, though very close, didn't have much of anything. Lucille did mention purchasing items for the baby.

"We may have to settle for London, I'm sorry to say," she touched his chest. "It means a long journey for the both of us."

"Yes, but things will be perfect when you return."

Abigail smiled and swung her leg over his hip, causing Thomas to roll onto his back. A stirring in his cock began again as she rubbed her slit over it's length.

"I know. I haven't been disappointed with you yet," she said, sliding onto him.  
Thomas groaned, hands already on her hips. She barely gyrated her hips, wanting a slow burn of orgasm to touch them both. He reached up, cupping her breast and she gasped. 

"Sensitive?" He teased. 

She bit her lip, "mmhmm..."

He flicked his thumb over the ridged point and she moaned, but did not loose her pace.

Abigail took his other hand and placed it on the other breast. He kneaded both carefully as she worked herself over the edge. 

Abigail came very easily which, in turn, helped him too. His release filled and spilled out of her as Abigail leaned down. 

She sighed in contentment, "thank you. Oh, thank you, Thomas."

He brought his lips to her forehead, "the investors will love you."

"You convinced them first."

The next day around noon, Lucille carried a tray of fresh tea and some sandwiches up to Thomas's workshop. She found him huddled over something on his work table, wearing a magnifying glass with his delicate tools. Setting the tray down the noise caused him to jump slightly not having heard someone come in. He smiled with a sigh of relief, "Oh. Darling. I was afraid it was Abigail." He said wiping his hands clean as he stood.

"Working on the big secret project then it would seem." She said pouring his tea before carrying the cup to him and setting it on his work bench before observing his work. "It's been ages since I've seen you carve wood. What are you up to?" She said curiously, her fingers tracing over the intricate and delicate carvings. 

"Can't it be a surprise for you as well my darling?" He questioned taking a drink of his tea. She sighed and her jaw clinched. He saw the change in her expression and quickly put down his tea catching her hand when she started to storm out. "Lucille, wait. Please?" He said pulling her closer taking both of her hands and looking them over carefully seeing they'd mended well. His fingers moved gently over the remaining marks. "How are you feeling?" He asked with sincere concern. She sighed turning her eyes away. 

Lucille sighed. "I'm tired Thomas." She said softly.

He kissed her fingers tenderly, before stroking her face with one hand, the other still holding to hers. "I know my love." He paused looking down at her hand feeling guilty. "I'm sorry. About burning Nicholas' photograph." It didn't hit him until later that night how cruel that had been. 

She took a breath having cursed him for that repeatedly. "You were right. He's gone. Living in the past wasn't going to help with looking to our future. We have a child on the way and we must think of them now." A soft smile appeared on her lips, "And to Abigail."

On the one hand, Thomas was glad to see that her spirits had lifted, and happy to see her smile. On the other hand, there was a gleam in her eye that sparked a hint of jealousy in him every time it appeared when she spoke or was thinking of Abigail. Perhaps it was an odd thing to feel after all this time. He'd always shred everything equally with his sister. Giving her the most, more often than not. He supposed that it was strange to feel as though he wanted something for himself. Something normal, something natural. Something that was special, that was his. He still loved Lucille of course, just as much as ever. 

"The investors will be here in a few days." He said preferring to shift topics just now. "How are the guest rooms coming along?" 

"They're finished. We saw to the last small details today." She answered reaching up straightening his collar. 

"If they would have listened and stayed in Cumberland then we wouldn't have needed to go to so much trouble. At least they are only staying the one night." He half smiled for that mercy. It had been a long time since visitors were entertained at Allendale Hall. And it had seen much better days then. He kissed her cheek, "I should return to work." He said with a smile starting back towards his bench. 

However Lucille seized his hand pulling him back to her. "Speaking of . . . Just the one night . . ." She said stepping closer, her fingers playing up his vest and shirt. He took a breath and caught her hands looking towards the door to make certain there was no staff, or worse. Abigail. 

"Lucille, we've spoken of this. Remember Abigail . . ." He whispered.

Lucille sighed, "She has you every night." She said before adding in a lower tone, "and you have her." After a moment she looked up at him, "Don't you think it's time she had a good night’s sleep? Hmm?"

Thomas narrowed his eyes looking into hers, not certain if he'd heard her say that. "I'm sincerely hoping you aren't suggesting what it sounded like you suggested." Lucille's face took one of being oblivious to the issue. "You cannot give her chemicals of any sort Lucille. It could hurt the baby. It could hurt her. Or both!"

 

Lucille stepped back giving him a look, “You think I would hurt her? That I would ever do anything to hurt her?” 

Thomas felt a knot in his throat not wanting to fight with her right now. Certainly not at full voice. They didn’t live alone anymore, there was Abigail and 8 servants in the house. “I didn’t say that.” 

“But it’s what you’re thinking? Is that it?” She snapped. 

He stared into her eyes, “Should I?” He questioned. He’d been married several times before, and he was a widower . . . several times over. A hurt look crossed Lucille’s face and Thomas instantly tried to make amends, “Darling I’m sorry, I didn’t mean that. There’s just so much going on, with the new staff, and the investors on the way, and the supplies already arriving to begin renovations on the house and stabilizing the foundations. . . it’s overwhelming . . . I don’t know what I’m saying.” He apologized reaching for her only to have her shove his hands away violently. He felt a twinge in his chest seeing how upset she was. “I’m an idiot Lucille; of course you wouldn’t hurt her. You wouldn’t hurt them.” 

“No. I wouldn’t!” She said with tears in her eyes wrapping her arms around herself. “I’m lonely, I’m desperately lonely and there’s no one to spend the cold lonely nights with me! It isn’t fair!” Holding his hands up he approached her slowly. She shook her head starting to turn away but he caught her. Lucille struggled a moment before starting to cry and he quickly gathered her into his arms holding her tight as she covered her face with both hands, her head against his chest. 

“I’m sorry darling, I’m so sorry.” He said gently kissing her head and stroking her hair with his, his arms tight around her. “I’m sorry.” He whispered again knowing that she’d been isolated, regardless of how many people she was surrounded with. He kissed her head once more, “I’m sorry.”

She sobbed quietly into his shirt, letting everything out that needed to be released. It hurt her much more than Thomas anticipated, realizing she must be going through the same withdrawal she endured in the asylum.

"I just feel alone, Thomas. I miss having you in my arms. I miss holding Abigail. I miss our Nicolas."

There it was. With Thomas tinkering with the harvester all day and Abigail preparing for the investor's arrival, Lucille was left outside the hustle and bustle. Even with the short amount of time she had with their son, that was it. Left to a mother's grief at a time when she should be excited about a new little one.

It also meant Lucille craved physical contact, but not just of the sexual kind. Humans were made to experience touch with another.

His fingers curled in her ebony locks, "I don't know what else I can give you."

"You have given me plenty, dear brother," she pulled back, "but I know you wish to keep Abigail for yourself."

"And it is her choice if she wants to."

Lucille eyed him hopefully, "do you mean-"

Thomas took a breath, "I told you before; her choice is her own. We should not interfere with what she wants.

"You know how Abigail is, wanting your approval, looking up to you for advice. She completely adores you."

Lucille's lips curled slightly upward, "really?"

"Really," he leaned his forehead to hers.

After their talk, Lucille took a hot bath and dressed before coming down to dinner. Looking better then she had for a while just needing to see and talk to her brother for a little while. There were secrets that they held together that only each other knew about and understood. 

The three dressed for dinner and no longer ate in the scullery but in the dining room. It always seemed a bit large before for just two with only Abigail and Thomas living there. Even with Abigail it was still a massive dining room with a huge long table. But now with the servants, Abigail who had been cleaning like mad since she’d arrived. At last they were starting to live as they were meant too. With fine china and crystal that had been ordered and received to entertain their guests with. 

The Sharpe’s sat at supper, enjoying a 3 course meal, pleasant conversation, and marvelously delicious food. They talked of pleasant things, of their guests that would be there soon, some stories about Lucille and Thomas’ childhood at Allendale Hall . . . . carefully selected of course . . . and their happiest news they shared of course. The baby.

“While we’re in London we’ll do some shopping for the nursery. Abigail and I will find what we can and have it sent home where the builders can add it to the rooms.” She smiled turning and looking at Abigail before reaching up and gently stroking her hair back tucking it behind her ear. Abigail couldn’t help but smile as well that her sister was in much better spirits. 

“Perfect.” Thomas said with a smile reaching over and taking Abigail’s hand kissing her knuckles before lacing his fingers with hers. “There are so many things to see in London, and Lucille will want to show you around the city.

“And we’ve discussed the possibility of taking you across the channel for a week or so. To see France and perhaps a few days in Spain.” He said knowing how much she longed for Travel, see new places, and learn new things. She was thrilled to be able to go with Lucille, but a little disappointed that Thomas wouldn’t be with them.

“I don’t speak French. Or Spanish very well. I could get us into trouble. “ She said looking between the two. 

“Nonsense.” Lucille said taking the teapot and warming up Abigail and Tom’s. “As I’ve told you before, it’s nothing to do with what you say, its everything that has to do with how you hold yourself, present yourself. Besides, we can work on your studies while we’re away. Improve what you already know and you can learn more on the way.” 

Thomas liked to see her smile again, he could see that she was taking on the roll of a big sister again and he knew it would be good for her. For both of them. “Lucille can help you with that. She taught me French. She’s an excellent teacher.” He complimented. 

Lucille smiled taking a sip from her wine glass. Oh yes, there were so many plans she had for Abigail once they departed from Allendale Hall. More staff would be arriving to tend to the house. The bracing and lifting foundations would begin almost immediately the last investor’s shoes left the ground into a carriage. They’d be arriving tomorrow afternoon, and Lucille and Abigail were at the ready. He smiled feeling a since of pride that they had thrown themselves into this and he knew they would make a excellent team. 

Thomas had been trying to think of a way to explain to Abigail that he couldn’t stay with her tonight. He knew she needed rest as it was, but he had to tend to Lucille. He had to tell her something to keep her from trying to find him, because of all things he couldn’t even stand the thought of Abigail finding him and Lucille together. 

Perhaps he could tell her that he had work to do in his workshop, or on the harvester. But pregnancy made her behavior impossible to predict. She would either sleep like the dead, or she would sleep for a few hours and wonder around the house trying to find him. He did have a number of things to do in the workshop, and it wouldn’t be lying if he told her it was. 

Thomas watched her eat, her delicate movements. The small bites she took and placed on her tongue, before chewing them up thoroughly. She was so graceful in so many ways. None of which she realized herself.

When they finished eating, out of habit Abigail reached for their glasses and stood to take them to the scullery, both Lucille and Thomas stopped her. “Ah ah ah.” Lucille took the glass from her hand setting it down before wrapping her hand around hers. “You’re doing it again darling.” She said with a smile. Cocking her head she could see that she was a little pale, “Are you feeling alright Abigail?” she touched her face feeling that she was a bit cool. 

“I’m just a little tired. That’s all.” She said with a soft smile. 

“Well no wonder. You always do far more then you should. And you’ve no excuses now. We have servants for such things.” She said seriously. “You need a good night’s rest before the investors arrive if we expect to play our roles as hostesses.” There was a quiet moment as Abigail turned her eyes away. “What’s wrong darling?” 

Abigail looked between Thomas and Lucille, “Are you . . . certain you want me to . . . introduce myself . . . as . . . well I mean as a . . .” 

“Sharpe?” Thomas said standing walking over to the two women as he took Abigail’s other hand. “Sweetheart, that’s who you are. Lady Abigail Sharpe.” 

She took a breath, “On paper I am. Signed documents and that little scroll with ribbon they made our marriage license into. But inside I still feel like . . . an imposter. What if the investors see right through me when they get here?” She looked between the two Sharpe’s, “What if they think I’m after their money, that’s why I married Thomas and came here, what if they think that I’m some sort of a con-artist and a liar and . . . .” 

“Darling.” Lucille turned Abigail to face her. “Calm down.” She said cupping her face before resting her hands on Abigail’s shoulders. “Take a deep breath.” Abigail followed the instruction, “Now let it out. Take another one. There you are.” Lucille wrapped her arm around the young girl. “You belong here, Abigail. With us.” Her other hand traced the line of Abigail’s dress down to rest over her abdomen, “And as welcome as our impending new arrival is . . . I have a feeling that they are affecting mummy’s mood, and intensifying these feelings of fear and inadequacy.”

Abigail giggled, touching Lucille's hand with her own, "yes. You're right. I guess I need to get used to this new role as 'Lady'." She swiped an errant hair away from her forehead. "A good nights sleep is what I can use."

"Yes," Lucille eased, "perhaps even a drop of opium to help?"

"No. I'll be fine."

She stepped into the awaiting arm of her husband and followed him to the lift. He gave her arm a gentle squeeze as they ascended. 

"I'm afraid I won't be to bed quite yet," Thomas explained once at their door, "I have some more things to work on in my workshop."

"Like the surprise?" Abigail questioned, offering her back to him as he undid the buttons of her dress. "Are you not even going to give me a hint?"

"Afraid not, my sweet honeybee," he kissed her cheek.

Abigail hummed happily, "honeybee. I like that nickname."

He grinned, giving her bare shoulder a kiss, "you are. Now," Thomas held out her nightgown, "rest. We have quite a day tomorrow."

She nodded, taking the gown, "don't stay up too late. You need the rest as well."

"I promise," he kissed the tip of her nose and made his way out and up to, not the workshop, but Lucille. 

 

(Continued -->)

PLEASE COMMENT AND REVIEW!!!!


	7. Surrogate - Chapter 7

The day had come: investors were making their way up the long gravel drive towards Allerdale Hall. The four carriages rattled and clanked in the gloom of midday.

Even from the distance of the hall, Abigail could hear the jingling of the harnesses when she watched from the window. 

She won't deny her nervousness, fingers twisting into the white kerchief she held. Perhaps the combination of her nerves and the morning sickness earlier had Abigail this way. 

"Everything will be just fine," Thomas soothed his wife. 

Abigail turned, fingers adjusting his cravat that he tied, "I'm sorry, darling. The baby is just as nervous as I am."

"You do look a little pale, honeybee," he cupped her cheek, "I imagine that it's the case. We can keep quiet about your delicate condition to the investors."

"I'm beginning to loathe that term," she smirked, more entertained than annoyed, following him out the doors, "but I think that would be a better course of action."

They awaited for the investors at the top of the stairs as they exited their respective carriages, Thomas revealing to her who they were in whispers.

"The man from the first carriage is Charles Avery and his son, Charles the second. They are from Boston and run the third largest masonry in the Americas."

Abigail eyed the portly man with the mutton chops and his son. Both looked about themselves in awe at the grandeur of the Hall.

She looked to the next carriage and learned more about their guests. 

Seth Frances Renee, a Frenchman was next. A very well known textiles owner, the slight blonde man spoke with a heavy accent. His wife, Sophia, knew no English, but held herself high. 

The last carriage was a large, ornate number; bigger than the others and theirs, she noticed.  
Out of the carriage stepped out a auburn haired man of medium build. A perpetual scowl etched on his face as he sneered, calling into the carriage.

"The last guests are James and Johnathan McMahon," Thomas said as the other stepped out.  
Abigail started for a second, surprised that the other from that carriage was the exact copy of the first.  
Thomas touched her wrist at her surprise, "twin brothers and the richest of our investors. They run the family business of iron mining from London."

"Goodness," she said, the McMahon's voices carrying as they barked orders to their manservant.  
They waited until everyone had gathered before Thomas spoke, "welcome everyone to Allerdale Hall!"

“You all remember my sister? The Lady Lucille Sharpe.” He said motioning towards his sister, who bowed her head respectfully greeting their guests. She’d met each one on her and Thomas’s travels to raise capital for Thomas’s machine, and to reopen the Sharpe clay mines. “And this lovely creature,” Thomas said reaching out taking Abigail’s hand as she had unconsciously stepped back behind Lucille slightly. “Is the Lady Abigail Sharpe. My bride. We were recently married otherwise I promise you would have met her before now.” 

Abigail’s eyes were huge as she looked at the men who stood before her. Inside she felt very small, and shaky, but she couldn’t disappoint Thomas or Lucille. “Sirs. Welcome to our home.” She greeted them respectfully. Abigail was quite beautiful, which was one of the things that attracted Lucille to her first. Her breasts were impressive in themselves, and they hadn’t even started to swell or change for the life she carried inside. Married or not, every single man there would eagerly agree with her no question and took the opportunity to introduce themselves each warmly taking her hand.

Everything was going fine until it came to the last two in line. The brothers who were the largest investors they had. They’d noticed how beautiful she was too, and hardly took the trouble to hide it. “Abigail.” Jonathon said kissing her knuckles, squeezing her hand slightly as he winked at her. James followed suit, only after he kissed her hand, he covered it with his other holding it tight as his eyes traveled over her from head to toe then back again. Each of the others had called her Lady Sharpe, the two brothers however decided to forego that formality. As though not acknowledging that she was a married young woman, Thomas’s bride. 

James started to kiss her hand again but Abigail withdrew it stepping back next to Lucille having felt strangely about the way they looked at her. Lucille had seen it too, and her jaw clinched in anger before she gathered her senses and regained her pleasant smile. She wrapped her arm around Abigail’s waist letting her know everything was fine. “Gentleman,” She looked towards the Frenchman’s wife, “Lady. We’ve prepared rooms for each of you. The journey has been long and tedious I’m sure, so we’ll show you to your chambers and you’ll have time to rest and freshen up before supper.” Lucille said in her gracious way. “Please, come into the house out of the cold.” She said extending her hand towards the steps that led to the house. 

Taking the invitation, Thomas led the way as their guests followed. The two brothers eyes were still drawn to Abigail and when they passed her again, Lucille felt her body shiver. Lucille’s hugged her a bit tighter taking her hand. 

“It’s alright darling.” She said to reassure her, “We must get you out of the cold as well.” 

“I’m sorry.” Abigail whispered that she’d not handled that as well as she would have liked. 

“No need to apologize. Come on.” She said taking her two the steps as they all went inside together. 

~*~*~*~

Lucille sent Abigail to her room to change for dinner, before catching up with Thomas who had seen the last of their guests to their rooms. “Where’s Abigail?” He asked as they made their way down to the end of the hallway to the lift. 

“Getting ready for supper. Where did you put those two wolves?” She asked. 

“At the far end of the hallway. They make Abigail uncomfortable.” He said in a low voice opening the metal door letting Lucille step inside first before he stepped in as well and closed the gate. “We just have to get through tonight and tomorrow. They’ll leave after tea, and we can finish packing so you and Abigail can leave by the end of the week.”

"They had better. Those two haven't taken their eyes off of her; looking at her as if a feast fit for them."

"Much like you have a few times, Lucille," Thomas glared. 

She huffed, "I haven't taken advantage of Abigail, now, have I?"

The doors clanked open to the second floor, sounds that haven't been present on the floor filled the air. 

"No," Thomas admitted, "and it is her choice if she wants. But the McMahon's..."

"I know, brother mine," she touched his shoulder. "Go to her. I must ready myself for supper."

Lucille returned to the lift as Thomas made his way to the master bedroom. 

Thomas wished he didn't have to rely on the McMahon's. He knew from the start when he stayed over that night back in London they were trouble. Business propositions turned into lewd and drunken talks. The power of money looming over the heads of the twins like constant storm clouds. If anything was certain with Thomas, he had to make sure Abigail wasn't left alone with either one of them. 

Entering their rooms, he was greeted by his young wife in just her shift at the vanity. She pinned her hair up, revealing her slender, pale neck.

He gulped, trousers becoming tight as he strode to her. She smiled at him in the mirror, touching her hair. 

"I'm glad you finished. I have yet to decide what to wear," she reached for a pearl earring. 

Thomas made no sound as he placed his lips on her neck.

Her reaction one of surprise, "Thomas! We have guests!"

"I know," he growled, tongue darting out, fingers fumbling with his trousers, "we have time for a quick fuck."

He felt her shiver, perhaps from the rude word, or the prospect of being heard had her this way.  
He reached around and slipped his hand under her shift and held her breast. Abigail's head fell to his shoulder as he kneeded and pinched her nipple.

"Thomas," she blushed. 

"Let's keep our voices low, honeybee. We don't want our guests to hear."

She groaned, raising her shift up her thighs as he watched her in the mirror. Abigail was so supple in her pregnancy, practically ready for him most days. Her fingers lowered as she spread her legs, dipping into her folds with a tiny gasp.

Thomas couldn't take his eyes away, her fingers glistening with her juices as she rubbed her clit in slow circles. Her panting a constant in his ear, her breasts heaving. 

That had him good and hard as he helped her stand, placing her hands on the vanity top. He swiped his hand in her juices and stroked his painfully hard member, plunging into her. 

Abigail squeaked, biting her lip as he set a quick pace, pleasure drowning them.

If anything was certain, Thomas wanted to keep Abigail safe from the twins. Perhaps claiming her like this, swift and without question like an alpha male wolf to the alpha female.

He gripped her hip, pounding hard as she scrunched her eyes shut. Thomas reached around, flicking her clit.

Abigail's eyes sprang open, "yes." She whispered, "yes, that feels good."

He did it again, Abigail's hand holding his there, "yes. Hmm, Thomas."

"You like that?" He said, "like it when I take you from behind?"

"Hmmmhmmm."

He nipped at her neck, thrusting with such force he was sure he would leave bruises. Yet, she didn't ask him to stop. No, her hand gripped his harder. 

"Yes. Thomas, harder please!" She gasped. 

He plowed on, holding her steady as she released. Her body fell limp as he continued to thrust, going over not long after.

He carried her on wobbly legs to the armchair, setting her in his lap as he sat. He breathed in their mingled scent as Abigail leaned her head on his shoulder. 

"What brought this about?" She questioned, watching his face. "I have an idea of what it is, but I want to hear it from you, Thomas."

He didn't say anything, just held her tighter.

"They frighten me," she whispered, "I know I shouldn't be, they are well educated gentlemen, yet I am uneasy."

He sighed, "I'm glad you have those same thoughts. You are very intuitive."

"I taught children for a few years and I know when things are wrong. The McMahon's-" she grasped his lapel.

He watched her from under his dark lashes, protective of his wife. She grew up in a simple household, yet she was bright. Her instincts were spot on in this world.

He worried she could be lured into their charm as he unfortunately fell for. The lure of money they needed brought this upon them. Thomas wished his decision went elsewhere now. He had to learn from this choice; backing out of their gift could backfire against them.

"You are safe with me, honeybee," he kissed her temple, "fret not."

She smiled, touching his cheek, "I know."

They shared another kiss before Abigail stood again. Her figure keeping his gaze as his hand, on it's own accord, softly smacked her bottom. She yelped in shock as he gave her a smug smirk. 

She shook her head, "you, sir. Oh, you have one coming."

Thomas guffawed as she went to change.  
-*-

They were actually the first ready, even after their 'alone time', running on an internal clock that they kept pace with.

Abigail chose a more conservative dress than a dinner party would expect; high collar with a slightly open neckline, long sleeves and restrictive bustles. The color was an odd one, plum, but Thomas did love that shade on her.

As he opened the door for her to exit, she made sure to give his bottom, not a smack, but a little pinch. His eyes widened in surprise, Abigail's head held high, full lips curling upwards. 

"Touché," he commented.

Although Abigail had gone for modest and conservative in her attire, her sister-in-law went the other direction. Lucille wore her crimson red gown, which had laces down the back and sides fitting her form perfectly. Her hair was done up with matching decorations in a twisted braid that formed a crown around her head. She looked very regal, and very much a Lady of her station.

Abigail’s eyes lit up when she saw her enter, “Lucille.” She said with a smile walking over to her, “You look so beautiful.” She said taking her hands with stars in her eyes. Lucille looked so glamorous and lovely. Lucille smiled at her sister-in-laws compliment, cupping Abigail’s face in her hand, brushing her thumb against Abigail’s jaw line. 

“Not half so lovely as you my dear.” Leaning forward she meant to take a kiss from Abigail, but could feel Thomas’s eyes burning causing her to kiss Abigail’s cheek at the last moment. “How are you feeling tonight?” She whispered for no one else to hear as she motioned towards Abigail’s abdomen. 

“Oh. I’m well.” Abigail said a slight blush to her cheeks, her eyes darting towards the door as they’d all agreed to keep her condition confidential. 

“If you start to feel ill or weary let Thomas or myself know and we’ll see you are excused to rest. Regardless of how much capital they offer us, you and our impending arrival are our first and foremost concern.” She said softly. Abigail smiled nodding a bit, her nerves quite apparent. “There’s nothing to fear darling. This is our home, and they are guests. You need not tolerate any appropriate behavior or rudeness. Anymore then you would outside of Allendale Hall.” She touched Abigail’s chin reminding her to always hold her head up. “Never turn your eyes away. No one can make you feel inferior as long as you remember, you’re not.” She said sincerely. It had been some time since they returned home and Abigail’s practice around others now that she was a lady was a bit rusty. When she became nervous she fell back into a subservient role. But Lucille was determined that she not retreat to her old life again.

~*~*~*~

After supper, the group seemed to break off from each other to return to their rooms or wonder about the house and grounds as they wished. Of course making sure that certain that the parts of the house that were unsafe were to be avoided. The lower levels into the old clay mines were absolutely off limits for too many reasons to count. 

Abigail went into the drawing room to take a few moments. When she closed the door she let her air out, as though she had been holding her breath all night without realizing it. The flood of oxygen made her light headed and she moved to the leaning couch sitting down as she rested her hand over her chest as she regained her breath. 

She closed her eyes before her hand moved down over her abdomen, “We just have to make it through until tomorrow little one.” She whispered, “Then Thomas and will us off to London with Lucille for a little while so he can repair the manor.” Even though she was certain it was to early for such a thing, there were times when she could swear she felt her baby moving inside of her. She’d yet to feel a kick to the touch, but somehow she could feel the life growing inside her. What it felt, what it wanted, what it needed. It was something extraordinary that she hadn’t experienced before and couldn’t explain. 

“Lady Sharpe.” Abigail looked up her eyes wide as she instantly stood to her feet. Jonathon McMahon entered from the next room. It was strange, she hadn’t heard the door open or his footsteps. “My how lovely you look in the firelight.” 

“I’m sorry sir, I didn’t hear you come in.” She said with a small smile, “Please.” She said motioning towards the fire inviting him to come closer to keep warm.

“Thank you.” He said walking towards the fireplace. He picked up the longer poker and rearranged the logs so they would burn better. Abigail’s entire body was tense as she put her hands behind her back, before folding them in front of her not certain the proper way to stand. Jonathon put the poker back before throwing a few more pieces of wood onto the fire. “There we are.” He said putting the poker back before standing and turning to face her with a charming smile. “That’s much better don’t you think? More warmth, more light, much more comfortable than before.” He stepped closer and instinctively Abigail stepped back but he quickly caught her hand pulling her close stopping her retreat. Raising her hand his eyes looked deep into hers, “Such a beautiful and lovely hostess should not have to suffer discomfort in her own house.” He placed a kiss to her knuckles squeezing her hand a bit tighter. 

“You’re very kind Sir.” She said starting to withdraw her hand, but he wouldn’t release her. Instead he pulled her even closer to him, his free hand moving up her arm to her shoulder, then down her back. With one swift motion Jonathon let go of her hand wrapping his hands around her waist. Her eyes went wide as she drew in a sharp breath. “Sir!” She exclaimed. 

“It’s alright Abigail, I’m not going to hurt you.” He whispered into her ear. “Such a beautiful, lovely, and. . . .” His eyes looked down at her cleavage seeing the way her chest swelled against her bodice with her quickened breath, “. . . . gifted young woman shouldn’t be locked away and cooped up from the rest of the world. You don’t belong here in this dismal place, on a barren land, and a decaying house crumbling beneath her feet. You should be in New York, Paris, Madrid, Venice . . . beautiful places, wearing the finest silks, the most precious jewels. Although such bobbles would pale in comparison to your luminescence.” He said in a husky voice, his hands moving down to her hips as he jerked her hard against him. Her eyes went wide feeling how hard he had become in his trousers. 

“Master McMahon!” She said pushing his hands off her and stepping away, shivering from head to toe. “I’m a married woman sir. You would do well to remember that you are a guest in our home and you are welcome to anything we have to make you more comfortable during your stay here.” She shook her head, “But I am not one of the amenities offered to you.” She felt her heart sink when he smirked and seemed more determined for her to ‘entertain’ him now. Abigail felt knot in her throat, deciding to try and deflect his obvious lust and growing determination. “Yes, the house is in disrepair but my husband will begin renovations and repairs before the week is out. It will take some time of course, but Allendale Hall will be returned to its former grandeur from centuries past.” 

“Hmm.” He stepped closer to her and this time Abigail stepped back to stay out of his reach. “And tell me, lovely Abigail . . . how should he intend to accomplish such a task?” 

Abigail didn’t understand the odd question, “We have builders, carpenters, and architects coming here. Thomas and Lucille sent for them months ago with the plans for the house.” She answered as plainly as possible. 

“And what do you suppose those builders, carpenters, and others are coming for? They’ve no sentimentality or concern about the house. It’s past present or future.” He smirked, “Money. Every single one was promised a sum for their work, time and devotion to this renovation project. And for the house to be this dilapidated in such disrepair, it’s been quite some time since the Sharpe family has had funds enough to affect such work on this property.”

Abigail stared into his eyes giving a nod, “Yes.” She said softly. “But we have enough now to renovate . . .” 

Jonathon walked towards her a little faster this time, backing her up into a wall cutting off any chance of retreat. She gasped feeling her back hit the solid wall realizing she was trapped. “You have income now to do all of these things, because my brother and I are the Sharpe’s benefactors. Thomas Sharpe’s invention is truly remarkable, and I’ve no doubt with change the mining industry. Hence the reason that McMahon’s are getting in on the ground floor of this project.” Jonathon reached up touching her neck with his fingertips, slowly moving down tracing the neckline of her dress. Leaning in close he breathed in the scent of her perfume, a slight growl in his voice indicating his growling arousal. “The Sharpe name could go down in history . . . or be forgotten when the funds are pulled from the project.” 

Her eyes went wide, “Why would you do that?” She said quickly. “You’ll benefit just as much as we will from this endeavor. You’re a business man sir, why would you do such a thing?” 

His look was rather plain as to what it was that had caught his fancy causing Abigail to press her back harder against the wall. “One word from me to my brother, and the contract could be withdrawn. Unless of course, you were willing to be more accommodating to your guests.” 

“I’m married.” She whispered, “I belong to Thomas.” 

“Don’t you love your husband Abigail?” He inquired. “As long as he never knew, there would be no harm in encouraging generosity and good will towards his imaginative project. It took quite some time for him to find serious investors. Would you really want him to risk failure by telling him something that would cause him to reject a contract with us that could insure his future, indeed the future for the entire Sharpe family?” His fingertips lightly traced the neckline of her dress, easily popping opening the first button. 

“Stop!” She exclaimed pushing him away. Abigail started to hurry towards the door to leave, but Jonathon caught her by the wrist, squeezing so tight it caused her fingers to turn white cutting off her circulation. “Let me go, let me go right now!” She said twisting her arm trying to wrest her hand free, but it was no use he was far too strong. 

“I suggest you think about what I’ve said Abigail. One wrong word to your husband or sister to ruin everything he’s worked so hard to achieve. You don’t want to be the cause of his failure and the poverty of your household . . . do you?” He said warning her to keep quiet and not tell anyone of the exchange that had happened between them. Abigail could hardly breathe, her entire body shaking. She scratched his wrist with her sharp fingernails causing him to holler and release her. Instantly she gathered her skirts and fled the room away from him. 

Jonathon could see in her eyes that he’d terrified her enough to keep her mouth shut. Taking out his handkerchief wrapping it around his wrist. The cuts weren’t too deep but blood definitely beaded at the scratch marks. He pulled down his sleeve and buttoned it so no one would see the wounds. “I look forward to seeing you before dawn, young Abigail.” He said with a chuckle before exiting the drawing room himself.

Unbeknownst to anyone, including her brother, Lucille had made sure to keep a watchful eye on Abigail. Even when the young woman excused herself for a bit of rest, Lucille had remained close.

With the house as big as Allerdale Hall and Lucille being it's elder tenet, she became familiar with it's secrets. So much so that Lucille was knowledgeable with the hidden passageways it possessed. The one she found lead to the drawing room from the library, hidden behind the bookshelf she cleaned early on in Abigail's residence.

The McMahon's were vicious in business and life. It didn't pass without notice between the Sharpe's how they were eyeing Abigail. Even with her quiet demeanor, she was the bell of the entire dinner party. 

And Lucille was becoming more and more protective of her. Not just because Abigail was her choice for Thomas, but now she was carrying the next generation of Sharpe inside her. The risk of them taking advantage of her was staggering, and she had to be slightly ahead of their nefarious game.  
So once she spotted them through the tiny pinhole in the wall; Jonathan practically smothering Abigail, and the young woman in distress, Lucille had to stop his plans. It helped that Abigail was able to escape, even though holding her in blackmail for her body, else the money be taken back. From what Lucille witnessed, Jonathan was the more ruthless of the twins. Mayhap going to James with her proposition could keep them sated, and Abigail untouched. 

Lucille exited the hidden room from the library, almost flying down the halls looking for the other brother. 

She happened to find him in the foyer, eyeing the massive hole that was in the ceiling.

With her approach, James turned his gaze to hers, "Lady Lucille, I wasn't aware you still were with us. I thought you had retired."

Those eyes hadn't stopped roving over hers, but she played along, "I usually don't until quite late. I've always been restless at night."

"Hmm. I see," he stepped closer, flicking a finger along the edge of her dress, "I probably could entertain you."

"I couldn't possibly, being your brother and others are in attendance."

His smirk grew, "I wouldn't worry about my brother, seeing he's...preoccupied by Abigail."

"Lady Abigail, you mean," Lucille corrected, taking a step back, "and she is very much married to 

Thomas." Lucille paused for effect, brows bunching together, "don't tell me that he's-"

"If you want your money, I'd not interfere," James sneered. 

"I would say that is a terrible business proposition. Not to mention that not only the Sharpe's will suffer, but your family name as well."

James was about to take ahold of Lucille's wrist, but stopped. "What do you mean?"

'Not as smart as you think you are,' she thought, "all I'm saying is that if your brother were to have his way with Abigail, say it did happen and she became with child...think of the scandal that would ensue."

"How do I know that she isn't already? Perhaps he already had her," James stepped back. 

"It isn't my place to say, nor to speculate their nightly activities."

She watched as he processed her words, aware that he didn't want that hanging over their empire.

"Then we are at an impasse."

Lucille's eyes fluttered at him, "unless...listen, we still are willing to be business partners and I don't think you want to pass on this harvester. It would undoubtedly be a terrible thing to lose such an investment. Mayhap a compromise that will satisfy the both of you and still keep our families integrity."  
James kept quiet for a few minutes before asking, "what would that entail?"

That in itself was the tricky part for not just the twins, but for Abigail as well. Lucille had to keep her safe from these wolves if they were to still have a chance to keep Allerdale Hall. A risk, one that could hurt them in the future, but what choice did they have? 

'None,' the grim answer said.

"I have a few requests, but even that will not hinder your experience."

James' smile grew teeth, "I'm listening."  
-*-

Abigail was a wreck; mostly from the intention of Johnathan. It churned her stomach that dinner didn't stay and her wrist throbbed with even slight movement. 

'How could anyone imply such a thing? Especially to a married woman?' She rubbed her forehead, tears forcing themselves out of her eyes. 'God, I can't...

'But what choice do I have?'

The night dragged, Thomas having retired in her arms, worrying about the sudden change in her health. 

"I'm fine, Thomas. The baby is acting up," she soothed as he settled next to her, "I would venture a guess that I will wander the halls, so don't be surprised if I'm not in bed."

He nodded, "just don't wander all night. You need the rest."

She left once knowing he was deeply asleep, having slipped a drop of opium into his tea. Abigail hated having to become a favor to their benefactor. She wasn't for sale! 

Fresh tears fell from her eyes as she exited her rooms, only to be greeted by Lucille in her nightgown, a fully lit candelabra in her hand. 

Abigail blinked, "Lucille?"

The elder woman held up her hand, "come."

Abigail followed her up the stairs to her room, only to find not just Johnathan, but James awaiting them.

"No, oh god, Lucille-" Abigail began to cry. 

Lucille wrapped her arms gently around her shaking shoulders, "they will not touch you, dear. I know of their previous intentions."

"So you have convinced them to not..."

"Partially," Lucille stroked her cheek, "I've convinced them to not lay a hand on you...but in order for the money to remain, we must do something."

Abigail's eyes grew wide, "we?"

Lucille nodded. This wasn't what she had in mind for their first time. But to protect her from these animals, Lucille would have done anything.

She touched her chin, raising it up. Abigail's full, succulent lips meer inches away from hers.

Lucille started to move in for a kiss, but Abigail wasn’t as cooperative as she had been before. “What are you doing?” She gasped her entire body tensing. “Lucille we can’t. Thomas was upset when he found out about . . . . about . . . .” Her eyes shifted to the two spectators who were lecherously watching them intently. 

Realizing that she couldn’t exactly just force Abigail into this without her understanding the situation a little better, knowing if she got to upset it could have adverse affects on the most precious one in the room. She wrapped her arm around Abigail side hugging her a moment before smiling at the two perverts watching them, each holding a glass of wine. “I need a moment with my sister, if you don’t mind.” She said taking Abigail to the far corner behind the changing screen. 

“Lucille, we can’t kiss like we did before, Thomas didn’t approve in the slightest. And with those two here? In the room? We aren’t alone anymore, they’re here they would see us . . . see us . . . . see . . . .” Abigail rambled on in horror. 

“Abigail.” Lucille said taking her hand holding it tight, “Listen to me. Do you love Thomas?” She questioned. The young wife took a breath and nodded, tears in her eyes, a knot in her throat knowing why she had slipped drugs into her husband’s drink, and slipped out once he fell deep asleep. It was clear that Lucille knew too. “You know, that I would never do anything to hurt you. Neither you, nor . . .” Her eyes shifted down to Abigail’s abdomen before resting her hand gently where the newest generation of Sharpe resided. 

“But . . . Thomas . . . .” She whispered, tears slipping down her cheeks. 

“Shhhh.” She whispered wrapping her arms around her hugging her close, kissing her cheek and stroking her hair. “It’s alright. Thomas need never know of any of this my darling.” She comforted. “But I can promise you, if he ever does know . . . he would be grateful, that it was my caring hands that held you, and not those pigs.” She whispered. Pulling back she held Abigail’s shoulders firmly looking into her eyes. “I love you, Abigail.” She whispered taking out her handkerchief and gently drying her tears. “My beautiful sister. I promise you . . . that this slight will not go unpunished. But we need time, and God knows we need their money.” She stroked her cheek gently with her fingertips. “They’ll watch, but I swear to you on everything I hold dear . . . they’ll not lay a hand on you. Not now, not ever. Not if they wish to see daylight again.” She said kissing Abigail’s forehead hugging her close once more. 

Abigail’s entire body trembled as she wrapped her arms around Lucille hugging her tight. She was incredibly upset, Lucille had to do something to calm her down otherwise it could really harm the baby. It could harm her. “Thomas . . .” Abigail whispered knowing that they had to keep her voice down as the changing screen did nothing to conceal their voices. They had to whisper not to be overheard. Swallowing the knot in her throat, she wiped the tears from her eyes. “Thomas is asleep. He won’t wake. I put . . . I put opium in his tea.” She said looking down ashamed. “I didn’t want him to know . . . I didn’t want him to see . . . .” She started to weep again and Lucille hushed her kissing her cheek and hugging her again.

“That’s good sweetheart. That’s good.” Abigail truly did love her brother that was quite apparent from the moment they wed. Lucille smiled to herself realizing that they had officially all drugged each other at this point without each others prior knowledge. It seemed although the gentlest of them, Abigail certainly was a Sharpe after all. “Now listen to me, and listen close. We don’t have much time before they get impatient.” She untied the ribbons on Abigail’s robe as she spoke. “It will be uncomfortable I know, with those pigs watching us. But if it’s too unbearable, simply close your eyes and pretend you are in your room downstairs with Thomas.” She instructed pushing Abigail’s robe off down her arms and putting it aside. She stepped in front of her making certain that she’d already removed her undergarments. Lucille felt a slight twinge at the thought of letting them see Abigail’s breasts and beautiful body like this. She would have liked them to have been alone, and Abigail not under duress. “Do you trust me darling?” She whispered touching her chin. 

Abigail could hardly draw a breath, whimpering slightly as more tears escaped down her cheeks. “Yes.” She whispered in a terrified broken voice. “Yes.” She said quickly taking Lucille’s hands. “I trust you.” 

Lucille smiled stroking the young ones hair, “That’s my brave girl.” She whispered. “Trust that I won’t hurt you my darling. I would never do anything to hurt you.” Abigail took a breath and nodded as Lucille took her hand and started to step back around the changing screen but stopped. “Remember, you must keep our secret silent. Under no circumstances must you let on that you’re . . . .” She said resting her hand over Abigail’s abdomen. “It’s crucial that neither they nor anyone else knows about this. Understand?” Abigail nodded wiping her tears away. Lucille gave a nod before taking her hand again. “They won’t touch you. They’ll never touch you.” She whispered once more. Abigail nodded, putting her trust in her strong big sister. 

After a moment, the two Sharpe women walked back in the spectators settling in with Cheshire like smiles. “Ladies. We were beginning to wonder if you’d decided to go back on our deal.” Jonathon said with a smirk. 

“Patience . . .” Lucille had to force the word out of her mouth, “Gentlemen.” The term could hardly be applied to the fiends. She took Abigail to the bed sitting her down before walking over to the table where the wine glasses were. She poured a small amount into one, and slipped something into it. She’d told Thomas she wouldn’t give Abigail anything, but if she didn’t calm down and relax then the tension alone could make her and the baby sick. She turned, “All good things to those who wait.” She walked back giving the glass to Abigail. “Drink this darling.” She whispered touching her cheek. Abigail nodded and drank it down in two swallows. “There’s my girl.” She said softly before taking the cup walking over putting the glass back down. 

Within moments, Abigail took a breath feeling a warmth spreading inside of her like slipping into a warm bath. It wasn’t opium this time, Lucille couldn’t have her falling asleep. That would hardly satisfy their two ‘guests’. But she was certainly relaxed. Lucille sat down beside her seeing Abigail’s eyes had glazed over a bit. Reaching up she stroked Abigail’s soft onyx hair back off her face and baring her long neck and shoulder.

Lucille smiled looking into Abigail’s beautiful green eyes, her pale complexion, her midnight black hair, her lovely lips, the rose color in her cheeks from the wine and the pharmaceutical Lucille had just given her to calm her down and relax her. Her skin was so soft, much softer now that she was with child. She was so very beautiful, a precious treasure that was being trampled under the ignorant feet, never seeing or knowing her true value. 

Resting her hands on Abigail’s shoulders a moment, her fingers slowly drew down her arms, before moving back up then down her neck and over her chest. Out of the corner of her eye she could see the two brothers, staring and watching intently. Her hands moved back up sliding into Abigail’s hair and pulling her closer as Lucille place a soft tender kiss to her mouth at first, before tasting her sweet lips and the kiss became deeper. Her tongue softly probing requesting entrance, parting at last and their tongues met and danced against one another. 

At first, Abigail remembered Lucille’s words. “If it’s to unbearable, simply close your eyes and pretend you’re with Thomas.” But, when she kissed Lucille it was different from when Thomas kissed her. It was pleasurable, but not in the same way. It was simply not the same. After another moment, Abigail not only relented but indulged in Lucille’s hungry passion. She’d not thought about Lucille in this way before, it didn’t feel right, but right now in this moment . . . . Abigail’s hand slowly moved up Lucille’s arm before resting against her cheek. 

It was wonderful, better then Lucille had ever imagined, feeling Abigail returning a kiss in the way she wanted. Her right hand moved down to Abigail’s back pulling her body against hers, moaning slightly at the feel of their heaving breasts pressed against each other. It was heavenly. Both women were so enjoying the sensations in their discovery they’d forgotten for a moment that they weren’t alone. Until one of the brothers anxiously said “More.” 

Lucille’s eyes opened and narrowed slightly when she felt Abigail’s body tense for a moment. The kiss broke as Abigail turned her face away covering her eyes with her hand, as Lucille took her into her arms resting the young woman’s head to her shoulder, her eyes turned in annoyance at the two interlopers watching and now intruding what should have been between her and Abigail alone. She smiled spitefully at them. 

“More.” Jonathon repeated, having put his wine glass down leaning back further in his seat. Lucille patted Abigail’s lower back gently letting her know it was alright. Before reaching up and pulling the ribbon tie at the top of her own nightgown, pulling the collar down just barely covering her own breasts. James swallowed as he watched in growing anticipation as Lucille’s eyes stayed on them both. On the one hand, there was a certain satisfaction, a certain pleasure to having them watch her touch Abigail like this. Watching HER touch her, never allowed to touch her themselves. But although she could find the pleasure in it, she knew them making their presence known, reminding Abigail they were in the room was humiliating for her lovely young sister-in-law. That made her exceedingly angry. Something that wasn’t going to end well for them in the long run. 

“Shhhhh,” She whispered to Abigail as Lucille’s hands returned to her beautiful body. Her hands slowly caressed up Abigail’s luscious curves finding the ties of her nightgown and pulling the bows free loosening the collar and the gown easily slipped down Abigail’s shoulders and falling exposing her pink supple body. She didn’t mean for that to happen so suddenly and immediately slipped the top of her own nightgown off baring her upper body as well. Quickly she found Abigail’s lips again, her hands caressing down her back, one over the other stroking her softness.

Lucille's lips were a combination of sweet softness and ardent want, Abigail didn't know that was possible with the woman before her. She knew Lucille to be strong, confident in everything she faced head on.

Of course, bits of the night when Abigail was recovering from the miscarriage were still hazy. She was aware of a kiss and not much else. 

She became more and more relaxed as their kiss progressed. Abigail, in her drug induced stupor, raised her hand to touch Lucille's breast.

Lucille groaned against Abigail's lips, whispering, "good. Oh, that's good."

She kneeded the orb gently, focusing on Lucille alone and the look of pleasure she had on her face. She drew her nail very lightly over the erect, hard nipple.

Lucille gasped, lips going to Abigail's neck as she circled it slowly. Panting breaths resounded in the air, the candlelight the only illumination into the illicit affair. 

Lucille pulled back, raising her own hands to the breasts she lost weeks of sleep over. The breathless gasp from Abigail only spurred her on, hungrily claiming those full lips.

Lucille eased her down on the mattress, kneeding the voluptuous orbs, pinching her nipples. She placed featherlight kisses upon them, reveling in the scent of Abigail under her body. A touch of her tongue on the soft skin had her reeling.

"Ahh," Abigail sighed, twining her fingers deeply into Lucille's hair.

How Lucille was able to stay away from her was a mystery. She was a vision! A study of the female form, buxom, yet unaware how beautiful she really was.

She dipped her head lower and sucked the gorgeous, pink nipple into her mouth. The young woman's gasp sent shivers down Lucille's spine, her taste better than she expected.

Lucille ventured a glance from under her hair at the unwanted men just beyond the safety of the bed.

Lucille could see clearly this was torturing them both. Abigail was beautiful, she always had been, her physical gifts were impressive and even other ladies couldn’t help but take notice and feel inferior to her perfection. James’ eyes were glued on her and Lucille, not willing to look away for a moment. Jonathon, seemed to be a bit less collected, and had leaned forward slightly, his hand rubbing against his thigh, his hard member becoming uncomfortable trapped in his tight trousers. He shifted, the heel of his hand stroking against his thigh trying to find some relief. Lucille had no doubt whatsoever that any moment now, the disgusting pig was going to free himself from those confines and start blatantly stroking himself. As long as he kept himself preoccupied away from the bed, then he could play with his prick all he wanted. 

She couldn’t resist torturing the two voyeurs a bit more, and returned to Abigail’s lips kissing her passionately savoring her taste and warmth. Her hands sought out Abigail’s arms and took her wrists gently moving them up to rest on either side of her head, pressing them down into the mattress beneath them. Lucille began to trail kisses down over her chin, her tongue tasting her skin as she continued careful not to miss a single spot. Abigail closed her eyes leaning her head back into against the pillows with a soft sigh of approval and contentment. Lucille groaned at the sound she made, it made her entire body quiver in excitement. 

Still holding Abigail’s wrists, Lucille’s tongue lavished over her plump generous soft orb. Kissing her nipple before her tongue wrapped around it, as she began to suckle what had grown firm with her caresses and explorations. Lucille heard one of the brothers groan, no doubt Jonathon. Abigail tensed and then relaxed before tensing again. Lucille’s tongue circled around her areola before wrapping around her nipple once again sucking a little more anxiously then before. Neither of the brothers had ever witnessed such an intimate spectacle before. Their bodies were reacting just the way any mans would. Both of them completely engulfed and enthralled by what they saw. 

Kissing the erect nipple, she kissed across her chest finding the other nipple as well, beginning to suckle on that one her hand reached up and started to massage her other breast. God, how could Thomas have been so selfish with this beautiful creature this long? The pleasure, the joy, the wonder of discovering each other. Better then she’d ever dreamed. A sound that came from the direction the brothers were in caused Abigail’s entire body to tense and he eyes to snap open as her breath quickened. 

“Shhhh.” Lucille said pausing her affections as she returned to Abigail’s eyes when she started to turn her face, quickly stopping her from looking in that direction. “Look at me sweetheart. Not them. Never them.” She whispered kissing her lips again. “Concentrate on me.” Lucille kissed her again, and again. As she predicted, Jonathon couldn’t contain himself, and had opened his trousers, his hand wrapped around his rock hard member, squeezing it, holding it, and stroking it from balls to tip. She didn’t want Abigail to see that knowing she’d be absolutely mortified. The only male body Abigail had ever seen in all its . . . glory, was Thomas’s. “It’s alright darling.” She stroked her fingers through Abigail’s hair to keep her relaxed. “I’ve got you my beautiful love.” 

“Lucille.” She whimpered. Not certain she could do this. 

Lucille breathed gently into her ear, “Close your eyes. Think of Thomas. Of how much you love him. We must do this. He needs the money to finish his invention, and to begin work on restoring the manor. If we don’t do this and appease those two . . . .” 

Abigail knew already and quickly reached up wiping the tears from her face trying to force herself back into control. “I know, I know . . .” Abigail’s hands gently cupped Lucille’s in her hand and she crushed her mouth anxiously against Lucille’s. She sat up beneath Lucille slightly and the women wrapped their arms around each other tight, reveling in the feel of their body’s pressing together. 

Jonathon was watching, but he was becoming more and more aroused having scooted to the edge of his chair. James had noticed his brother and tore his eyes away from the two naked women lavishing caresses and kisses looking to his brother. “Jonathon.” He said sternly reminding him he couldn’t interfere in any way. That was the deal. Jonathon snarled slightly in frustration, sliding back in his chair, even though he still held a death grip on his throbbing manhood. He was having a hard time deciding which one he would take first. The young nervous gorgeous yet inexperienced woman or the older more experienced Sharpe . . . who certainly needed a reminder of her place. The place of a woman to a man. She was incredibly willful. Someone should take the time to teach her the error of her ways. 

Lucille’s explorations continued on from her breasts down across her stomach over her pelvis, pausing a moment thinking about the hidden secret she carried deep within her. She placed a tender kiss over their child, before continuing still. Her hands found the hem him of the nightgown pulling it off her body the rest of the way throwing it to the floor. She sat back on her knees as she wrapped her hand around Abigail’s knee and opened her legs. Abigail grew stiff again for a moment, before closing her eyes tight. Lucille trailed kisses from her ankle, over her calf, continuing to move upward. Her fingertips gliding over Abigail’s soft flawless skin.

Her fingers ghosted over the smooth skin, breath mingling with Abigail's scent between her legs. With hooded eyes, Lucille touched the dark curls with a finger. The coarse hair, hiding an otherwise unknown secret only she and Thomas knew about. That was one she was willing to protect. 

Unable to hold back much longer, Lucille lowered herself until she was hovering over the younger woman's entrance. She could see her glistening arousal, barely peaking from behind her dark hair. 

She heard a groan from the edge of the bed, Lucille's eyes darting quickly to the source. 

Johnathon's face was twisted in between agony and unadulterated lust, hand in his trousers, slowly fisting his erection. James had left his seat, hands upon his brother's shoulders. His own face intent on the erotic spectacle in front of them. It almost seemed like he was restraining Johnathon with his presence; no doubt that he would have thrown himself on them ages ago. 

James smirked, releasing one of his hands, dipping it into his own trousers, "go on. Kiss her there."

Lucille hesitated, turning her head towards Abigail's face. Her dear sister-in-law was watching her, relaxing a little more amongst the sheets. 

'The drug must have helped,' she thought, 'let's hope it sticks until they are satisfied.'

"Go on," James said again, "lick her up."

Another groan from his brother had Lucille lean over Abigail again, face merely an inch away. Her musk grew stronger, more rich in her pregnancy that had her reeling. It was so much; Lucille leaned in, tongue darting out, swiping it along the dewy folds.

'Oh, god!' Lucille moaned, licking her lips 'Thomas, she is divine!'

She returned, feeling Abigail before her sigh, hips shifting. Her legs widened, offering to Lucille to indeed, have more of me. 

Lucille didn't resist, her tongue sliding around the moist folds. She placed a hand atop Abigail's stomach, barely rubbing small circles on her skin. She soothed both mother and child as she indulged further. 

Abigail was panting, fingers grabbing her hair; skimming down to her breasts and pinching her nipples. How can Lucille be so good at this? A tremor shook her legs and Abigail's back arched.

"Hmm, yes," she bit her lip, breathy, "ah! Please, there!"

Lucille touched her tongue to Abigail's swollen clit, fingers caressing her outer folds. They were so very puffy, soft and wanting more than just her tongue.

Thomas stretched a little feeling a chill sweep over him. He'd had a good night. The investors were all anxious for tomorrow's harvester demonstration, interested in its workings and design. They had a good meal, pleasant conversation, Lucille spoke fluently with the Frenchmen's wife, and his young Abigail was completely fascinated to hear the strange language, understanding a little of it from the sounds and inflections. The only drawback to the evening were the eyes that devoured every inch of his young bride and made no attempt to hide the lust in his eyes. He knew it made Abigail uncomfortable, but he was unable to do anything to stop it. He was just looking after all. Not touching or even making inappropriate comments. Which would give Thomas room to actually do something, it would be his right as her husband.

After dinner, having coffee and desert in the library, everyone adjourned to their rooms for the evening. Thomas was so proud of Abigail. Shed been gracious and welcoming although a bit nervous about the whole affair. He made gentle love to his beautiful bride, before falling asleep, his head resting to her voluptuous breasts, this steady beat of her heart carrying him off into blissful slumber.

He groaned and sat up reluctantly to feed the fire and build it back up to keep them warm until morning. He didn't want Abigail to get a chill, especially in her condition. However he found he was lying alone. He sighed remembering Abigail telling him she was uncomfortable and it was making it hard to sleep. "Oh sweetheart, I’m sorry.” He said rubbing his eyes. He'd take it for her if he could.

Going to the fire he put in several pieces of wood and a bit of coal. He wanted it good and hot to chase all the cold away and make it warm for when Abigail returned. He yawned a bit feeling incredibly drowsy shaking his head. He must have had a bit too much wine with dinner. Thomas stretched his back looking around noting that Abigail still hadn’t returned. It was freezing cold in other parts of the house. Gaping holes in the roof and some of the walls let the icy air invade the house. With their guests and the servants almost every fire place they had was roaring, but still. The hallways were cold. 

Thomas sighed walking over and picking up his robe pulling it on over his blouse and pants. Maybe she’d fallen asleep in the library reading again. She’d done that before on the couch in front of the large fireplace when he’d worked late in his work shop. He’d put her book aside, making sure the page was saved so she could return to her place, then carried her up to their room to their bed to sleep. Or perhaps she was walking the house, as the muscles in her abdomen and thighs would become sore, her body adjusting to the small one growing inside of her. She’d be showing soon, and to be honest, Thomas could hardly wait to see her body change over the course of the next few months. Her skin was so soft and the way she seemed to glow already was intoxicating. 

He yawned again half asleep heading towards the door to go down to the library to see if Abigail had succumbed to warmth and the written word’s seduction. If that were the case, to return her to him and their bed, where she belonged.

Abigail was breathing hard her hips shifting back and forth in time with Lucille’s tongue and touch. She’d never felt anything like this before. Thomas was a wonderful, giving, generous and attentive lover, but being with Lucille was different somehow. Not better, or worse, just completely different from anything she’d ever experienced and beyond her wildest fantasies. 

Lucille’s hands moved up Abigail’s inner sides pushing her legs further apart so she could thrust her tongue deeper into Abigail’s soft slick hidden pink flesh. She tasted divine. So sweet and savory. This wasn’t something that Lucille had ever experienced before either. Her lover, like Abigail, had always been Thomas. 

When they were young, the servants, tutors, and any and all company besides each other was gone, Lucille and Thomas awoke to a dark, guilt-ridden sexuality. Lucille was fascinated by their biological differences, and their mutual exploration became an endless and almost feral source of curiosity. Aside from exploring her own body, there was Thomas’s. The differences in a female and male body. She was absolutely enthralled with every inch of Thomas’s from the time he was a baby. The differences, it’s functions, there was nothing Thomas wouldn’t let her do to him. Playing ‘doctor’ was more than a euphemism. Between books and explorations, she was their only guide through puberty. 

The first moment Thomas woke up in bed, sheets sticky with his seed, his member hard as stone was a morning of discovery and fascination for them both. Lucille was older, she had hit puberty first, and they learned about the phenomenon and her female body together. Her monthly bleed, the pain that came with it, the reasons for it, the way her breasts became sensitive and became tender, how she would bloat, the cramps, the way her emotions would get out of control. It would only last a few days and then it would past. 2-4 days at the most. Abigail’s was a little different. Much heavier and lasted a day or two longer on occasion. When Thomas’s puberty began, it was an entirely different arena. Then, together, Lucille and Thomas found a whole new and exciting level of sexual excitement and intimacy. Something that brothers and sisters were never supposed to discover much less explore with each other. Yet there was no one to teach them the difference between right and wrong. Not even their own parents. 

Lucille feasted on Abigail’s sweet taste, the touch of her warm soft skin causing her to envy her younger brother even more. To have this goddess in his arms, to make love to her, to taste her, to hold her body every night. Lucille thought her jealousy would subside when she could finally have her but right now . . . right now it was becoming much worse. 

Abigail’s entire body tensed, her fingers grasping and twisting the sheets below as Lucille’s hands pressed her legs open further almost flat against the bed. Abigail moaned and cried out in bliss as a powerful burst of pure bliss shook her from head to toe. She cried out in a mixture of pleasure and a small amount of soreness. 

Jonathon came when he heard Abigail cry out, shooting cum across his hand and over his lap. His hand squeezed harder as he continued to stroke almost violently. His eyes still glued to the two naked women laying across the bed. Lucille licked her lips as she moved back up Abigail’s body kissing every inch of her body. Finding her lips once more, she hungrily feasted on them, sliding her hand into her hair. Their two naked bodies writhing together, not a stitch of clothing keeping them apart. She was absolutely breath taking. So lovely. 

Abigail gasped regaining her normal breath, eagerly seeking out and consuming her sisters lips with reckless lustful abandon. Lucille smiled, the kiss breaking as she gazed down into Abigail’s lovely green eyes. They glowed, glazed with the wine, the drug, and the pleasure she’d been given to calm her nerves. She could continue, Abigail was in the right frame of mind, the right mood . . . but from beginning to end it had been one long line and stressful day with no rest or reprieve whatsoever. Lucille cupped Abigail’s face and kissed her forehead. “Rest sweetheart.” She whispered resting her face gently against hers. “You’ve done so well my darling. Sleep now. Rest.” 

Abigail was in hardly any condition to argue, she was well beyond exhausted. She needed rest desperately, both her and the baby. 

“No.” Jonathan said, “You aren’t finished yet.” He said in annoyance. 

“Now it’s her turn.” James instructed.”Now she pleasures you.” 

“She’s exhausted.” Lucille said in an annoyed tone. “She needs rest. You’ve had more than enough entertainment for one evening.” Lucille reached for the nearby small blanket and pulled it over Abigail to keep her warm and to take her body off display. 

Both brothers stood but James reached over putting his hand on Jonathon’s shoulder as though to keep him from pouncing on the two women. “Oh no. If you want to see the money we promised to leave you when he came for this demonstration, if you want the amount we agreed to as part of the bargain YOU struck.” James reminded her. 

Lucille arched brow staring at the two men. The look in their eyes said that they wanted more, both still incredibly aroused. Lucille reached for her robe pulling it around her as she stood from the bed. “If you truly wish more ‘entertainment’ to be had this night, then you are to turn your attentions to me and me alone. Abigail has been more then generous and tolerable considering she is, in fact a married woman.” Lucille motioned towards the door. Nothing further was going to occur here tonight. Abigail needed rest, and Lucille refused to let her be disturbed. She motioned towards the door as she picked up the candelabra. “I’ll accompany you to your rooms, but she is not to be troubled further this night.”

"Oh, no you-"

"The bargain didn't include how much, nor how long Abigail and I were to 'make love'," Lucille shot back, "it was better than you anticipated, and the proof shows itself on your trousers."

She bobbed her head towards Johnathon's trousers, his release glistening against the black fabric. As for James, he was still straining in his own, bobbing in her direction. 

James leaned closer to Johnathon's ear, "enough, brother. We did agree to this bargain. This wilful woman is offering us herself now."

"Yes," she lifted her head, "and if you are looking for more, you either take what I am offering now, or retire to your rooms."

'That should do it,' she smirked. 

Lucille was well aware of how angry Johnathon was. He wanted Abigail, wanted to invade her hidden folds and have his way with her. He wasn't anticipating the wilful elder Sharpe to intervene, offering herself as their plaything. She was used to the treatment, ever since her stay at the asylum.

Johnathon turned towards the door, "ten minutes. I'll be waiting."

She watched him exit, James following suit. He eyed her himself, assessing. 

"You have too much spirit, Lady Lucille. It won't surprise me if we were to break you."

The threat didn't effect Lucille in the slightest. Her pain remained separate from the rest of her emotions. She'll play their game, and Abigail will remain safe from their touch.

Lucille placed her hand carefully on Abigail's cheek, "sleep well, dearest." Before leaving her to fulfill their investors 'request'.

-*-  
A few hours later, Abigail stretched, arms above her head and legs pointing. The blanket over her body slipped down her chest to expose her full breasts. She blinked in the semi darkness, wondering what brought on such an erotic dream. 

It didn't take long for her to realize she was in Lucille's bed, naked under the covers.

"Oh, god," she breathed, face reddening.

But, even that eventual shock melted away. She recalled the tenderness, the care Lucille presented her with. Abigail was in caring, loving hands when she engaged in the activity. 

She slowly sat up, located her nightgown and robe, quickly pulling them on. She didn't think she was needed any longer, making her way out of Lucille's room.

'I hope she's alright,' she thought.

Abigail made her way to the library, wanting to think about things; sleep eluding her again. She had adjusted comfortably to the darkness of the manor, her feet sure on the wooden floors. 

Upon entrance, she noticed that the fire was built higher. It was warm as she rounded the edge of the couch, only to be greeted by Thomas sleeping soundly on the cushions. 

She smiled, kneeling at his head.

Abigail didn't usually had a chance to see Thomas sleep, either too busy before the servants arrival or he being gone before she woke up.

Thomas knew he wasn't alone, having only closed his eyes not even ten minutes prior. Not finding Abigail here didn't have him worry, she did like to explore. 

He breathed quietly, knowing that Abigail finally arrived and he wasn't going to give her the satisfaction of waking just yet.

Instead, he felt her fingertips brush very gently over his chin, tracing his facial contours. A finger skimmed along his hairline, brushing over the dark locks. She traced his brows, down over his jawbone, and hesitated.

Thomas took that as a chance to adjust, stretching his neck, letting his mouth part ever so slightly.  
Another moment passed, then, soft fingertips touched his lips, traveling very slowly. 

He then grabbed the finger gently with his teeth, a gasp of surprise coming from her pretty mouth.  
He let go, eyes opening to the most beautiful woman above him. Abigail had her hair in a loose braid that fell over her shoulder, her face set in a serene smile. 

He returned it with one of his own, hand pressing against the flowing fabric of her nightgown to her stomach. 

"Hello," he murmured, cupping her cheek.

She smiled, "hello. Sleeping well?"

Thomas made a sound deep in his throat, "the bed is more comfortable, if I'm being honest. Care to join me?"

She nodded, helping him to his feet.

At breakfast the next morning, there were two distinctively different moods at the table. Those who had rested well the night before and were enjoying their trip. Those who were wearing more than two faces. The two brothers looked exhausted, yet awake and groomed and were decidedly quiet. Lucille’s demeanor one of silent power. She held quite a bit of ‘influence’ over the two brothers now. They knew it, she knew it, and the rest of the household remained blissfully ignorant. 

Thomas’s hand rested over Abigail’s as she sat at his right side. Their hands folded together as they ate, small smiles and glances back and forth like a young couple courting. Lucille saw them interacting and a small smile appeared on her lips. She’d preserved their innocence at least. Theirs and the baby’s. 

The two brother’s glanced at each other, much less confident and more quite then they had been the day before. 

After breakfast, Thomas took the investors around the back of the house to where the harvester was ready to begin the demonstration. It would take a little while to show them how it worked, all the bits and pieces he had designed himself and had specially machined to his specifications. As they all adjourned with Sir Sharp, the two ladies went to work to see preparations were made for lunch and their guests subsequent departure before nightfall. Hopefully, having signed scripts in hand from each one that would more than pay for the renovations and repairs on the manor, and for them to begin full scale mining once more. 

Lucille and Abigail hadn’t spoken yet, and a few times they had been near one another, they’d been unable to speak more than surface greetings, even though there was more to say. Abigail supervised the maids upstairs in the guest rooms, as Lucille oversaw the work in the scullery. When things were finished and squared away upstairs, Abigail and the maids went to work on the dining room preparing for the afternoon meal. 

“Mistress?” One of the maids said walking up to Abigail showing her that one of the spoons had gotten bent beyond useable. She looked terrified as though she’d be beaten or dismissed for it even though she wasn’t the cause. 

Abigail smiled and rested her hand on her shoulder, “It’s alright Isabel. I’ll get another, finish setting the table.” A smile swept the maids face as she curtseyed slightly, grateful at how kind and generous her mistress was. Abigail turned going into the scullery to the flatware chest to find another spoon. Lucille saw her walk past her into the small storage room off to the side, and knew this couldn’t be put off any longer. She put down her kitchen towel and followed after her. 

The young Sharpe knelt down opening the bottom drawer with the key to the silver chest and opened it looking for a spoon to replace the broken one. Lucille watched her for a moment as she retrieved the spoon, closing the chest and locking it back quietly. “How are you my dear?” 

Abigail paused as she stood looking at the key in her hand a few moments, “Well.” She responded softly. “The baby has decided to give me a day off from sickness when I first wake.” There was another long moment of silence yet Abigail couldn’t seem to raise her eyes to look at her sister. 

Lucille stepped in pushing the storage room closed behind her, before walking to Abigail. “Darling, are you angry with me? I would have kept you out of it all together, but they simply wouldn’t allow . . .” 

“You didn’t have to go with them by yourself Lucille.” Abigail said suddenly not allowing her to continue. Lucille quieted not having expected this. “No, good and decent human being would demand such a thing of two women. Then sit there . . . staring at us . . . like we were their play things. That we belonged to them, that they had any right . . . . to ask us, . . . to order us to do such things.” Reaching out she took Lucille’s hands in her own. “I can’t bear to think of their filthy sinful hands on you.” She said holding them tighter, as tears escaped down her cheeks. At once she wrapped her arms around Lucille hugging her tight. “Forgive me Lucille. Please forgive me for abandoning you to those degenerates.” 

Lucille smiled hearing Abigail’s words, wrapping her arms back around her and hugging her just as tight. Abigail loved her, really and truly loved her. She had resolved herself last night to sacrifice herself for her unconditional love for Thomas, yet Lucille could plainly see without a doubt . . . Abigail loved her as completely and unconditionally and would sacrifice herself for the love of her big sister as well. The eldest Sharpe filled with a happiness she hadn’t felt . . . . She’d never felt before in her life. “Listen to me my darling.” Lucille leaned back drying Abigail’s tears, kissing her forehead before looking into her eyes. “You . . . are special. You love honestly, with all of your heart and soul. You’re faithful, truthful, loyal to a fault, and I understand that you would put yourself between harm and your family. To protect us from any danger, any horror that may arise.” Her hand gently caressed Abigail’s soft flawless skin as she gazed into her emerald green eyes. “There are so many things in this world. Horrors, monsters, evil and . . . things far worse than hell with real demons. Things terrible, and dark that Thomas and I never want to touch you. Your innocence, and love, and honesty are a light in our world that has never shined on us before. We would do anything to keep it in our lives, anything to keep you safe.” Reaching down she rested her hand over Abigail’s abdomen, “And this . . . oh my darling such a precious gift you’re giving us. A child, the most pure, innocent, and precious thing that any family could receive. The next generation of Sharpe’s. Through you, the Sharpe blood line will continue. Something it could never have before. We were dying, my darling Abigail. You . . . you are life.” 

“But it isn’t fair, it isn’t right for them to lord such ‘power’ over us. To do such . . . disgusting things. To . . . touch themselves . . .” She felt her stomach start to turn at the moment. “The pigs . . .” 

“It’s alright. It’s over and done with. They shall not touch you, and we have to endure their presence just a few hours longer. Yes?” She said touching her chin with a smile wanting her to know they didn’t hurt her. Not half so much as they found themselves more than outmatched by Lucille’s own drive. “Then we need never see nor speak of the two again.” She kissed Abigail’s cheek a moment, then paused moving to her lips and kissed her with a deep longing and hunger. Instead of recoiling or pulling back, Abigail’s hands rested on Lucille’s upper arms as she eagerly returned the passionate kiss. Lucille smiled feeling Abigail’s enthusiasm and touch on her body. 

She smiled softly against Abigail’s lips looking into her eyes once more, “My beautiful Abigail.” Her fingers stroked her onyx black hair. “We did what needed to be done to preserve and protect our family. Thomas . . .” She looked down at Abigail’s abdomen, “And soon a brand new addition to the Sharpe blood line.” A smile swept her face, “And perhaps, there will be more Sharpe’s to fill these empty hallways in time.” 

Abigail’s hands covered Lucille’s, “Lucille,” She said in a quite mouse like voice. “Will . . . . I mean . . .” There was a tremor of sadness and worry of her voice. 

“What is it darling?” She asked squeezing her hands. “What’s troubling your heart?”

There was a long pause. Abigail took a breath, her eyes closed and tears escaped sliding down her cheeks. “If Thomas should ever find out . . . about last night. About my slipping opium in his drink without his knowledge. About . . . leaving his side in the dead of night, intending to meet with those two . . . those awful . . .” She was starting to become emotional again and Lucille quickly hugged her tight wanting to comfort her.

“You did nothing wrong my precious one. Nothing unnatural and committed no sin.” She stroked down her back holding her tightly. “You did what you had to do to protect us. Our home, our future. Thomas would understand.” 

“But he would still be angry. Furious about the whole nightmare.” Abigail said. 

“I dare say, but he’s your husband my darling. Anger would be expected, but it would not be directed at you. Not even remotely.” She smiled a little cupping Abigail’s cheek against her hand, “You must give Thomas more credit my lovely little one. He is far more intelligent than people give him credit for. His gentle way gives many the wrong impression of him. But you and I know better. Don’t we.” She said resting her hand on her shoulder. Abigail smiled softly and nodded. “Now, the demonstration will be done soon, all we need to is feed them, take their money and send them on their way. We have builders, carpenters, and architects on the way here now to begin repairs and renovations while we’re away. First they were brace and fix the foundations, then the entire roof rotted and destroyed will be completely removed and rebuilt. Things that will take 3 months at the very least. For the first time in decades, the Sharpe name will mean something again. When the baby is born, he’ll be born into a whole new era. Everything that was stolen from us as children by our parents, this child will have in abundance and more.” She said with a grin. She smiled and leaned forward taking another deep kiss from Abigail’s luscious lips. Remembering the elation she experienced last night, finally being able to hold her in her arms, to take her as she wished, and Abigail returning her affections. It was glorious. “Let’s see to our chores. We can finally rest once they’re back on their carriages and headed towards town.” She said softly taking her hand and opening the door of the storage room returning to their tasks.

The rest of the day went smoothly and Abigail couldn't be more grateful. The McMahon's kept their distance, focusing on Thomas's demonstration of the excavator. She was able to watch from the window after she and Lucille finished preparing for lunch.

She smiled at his giddiness, Thomas was flying in and around the machine with ease, never straying in one spot for long. He pulled one lever and a spout of steam released in a high pitched whistle. Abigail watched, seeing him yank his hand away quickly, stuffing it in his pocket, turning so his guests didn't notice.

As his wife, Abigail was in tuned to him and his tells.

'He must have burned himself,' she thought.

Thankfully the demonstration had finished, the investor's pleased at the extravagant metal beast her husband thought of. The group made their way back to the house with nodding heads and intrigued smiles.

Lucille made her way to Abigail's side as the others filed in, "lunch will be ready in another twenty minutes, if you wish to freshen up."

She waved her hand to indicate that they should do so. Under Lucille's scrutiny, they obliged.  
Thomas followed after, a pained expression on his face as he made his way out of the cold. Abigail already knew that the burn must be more painful than she anticipated.

She sidled next to him and lain a hand on his chest, "Thomas?"

"Just a little burn, that's all-"

Abigail took hold of his uninjured hand, "let me see to it. Lucille-"

The elder Sharpe turned to the commanding tone of the younger woman. She could easily understand her control of children when teaching in the classroom. 

Abigail nodded at Thomas, "I'm going to tend to his injury, perhaps you can entertain the others while we are away?"

Lucille inclined her head, "of course. The burn salve is in the cupboard of the scullery. Bandages too."

"Thank you," Abigail said, taking Thomas with her as Lucille flagged down the butler, giving him whispered instructions.

"It's nothing terrible," Thomas tried to tell Abigail as she had him sit on one of the stools of the scullery. "I've had burns like this long before we met."

She located the small jar of ointment, "and I don't doubt you, my love. But I'm going to help you with this."

Thomas smiled at her stubbornness, she was starting to sound like a woman who could run things like she was born into it. 

'Probably boss me around when the baby grows bigger.'

She brought the ointment and the bandages to the table as Thomas tried to ignore the throbbing on the skin of his hand. Still, he didn't resist, pulling up his shirt sleeve and placing it on the table.  
He saw Abigail cringe, "I don't know about you, but I find burns to be quite painful."

He snagged her hand and placed a kiss on her knuckles. He also eyed the injury. 

It was red and bubbled in a swatch of three inches on his palm, the back of his hand scorched red. It looked worse than it really felt, but he wasn't keen on being burned himself.

Abigail had him hold his hand until the cold water of the faucet after the red clay cleared. It helped to numb the discomfort as well as stop any swelling. Her gentle hands then dried the wound, slathering the pungent smelling ointment on the injury. 

He breathed easily, his good hand touching her waist, "how did you know?"

"I was watching from the window. Our guests were very surprised at your creation."

"A machine made of steel and run on steam," Thomas mused, "I'm sure it's one they haven't imagined."

She began wrapping, "clearly. You hit while the iron was hot, as my father would have said."

Her sure movements slowed as her eyes misted over. 

Thomas was alert immediately, "hey, why the tears?"

Abigail sniffed, "just...just my parents won't have a chance to meet our child, nor our child know it's grandparents." She drawn a finger over her tears. "It's not what I thought would happen."

"Shh," he stood up, cradling Abigail in his arms.

The hormones running in her only enhanced the sensations, Thomas knew.

He kissed her temple, "I'm sure they are watching over the both of you," his hand drifted between them to touch her abdomen, "I'm sure they already know this little one and are happy."

"They are watching over you and Lucille, too," she calmed herself. "I'm just emotional about things."

"Only to be expected," he kissed her lips, "just a few more hours of hostessing, then off to London."

"I'm going to miss this place; it will be very different when we get back."

He hummed, "yes. I'll write as soon as you send me a letter. You do plan on writing?"

"Of course!" Abigail smiled, "I must keep you informed about the little one."

They finished with Thomas's dressing, hearing the piano playing, Lucille's expert fingers at the keys.

Abigail had forgotten for a brief moment that they had a house full of people, lord knew not nearly as many as it could hold. She looked upwards a moment. It seemed like Thomas and Lucille wanted to attempt to fill it with Sharpe’s. Abigail smiled quietly at the thought rolling down Thomas’s sleeve and putting it back in place before he pulled on his jacket again. He saw the small smile on her lips and light in her eyes as she straightened his collar. It caused him to smile a little bit himself. 

“Do you want to share the thought that brought this?” He whispered touching her chin. Thomas adored seeing her joy. Even before she was pregnant, it was pure, brilliant, honest, unfettered joy. That wasn’t easily diminished, like his and Lucille’s tended to be. There were times when he found himself disappointed that he himself didn’t have a chance to meet Abigail’s parents. Real parents, to raised their child with love, and affection. For her to love them and respect them as she did. Never once had Thomas shed a tear for his own parents. Even when he stood looking at their mothers corpse. Naked in the bathtub, an axe sized clever Lucille herself wielded having split her skull in two. He didn’t remember feeling anything aside from . . . relief. Dead, she would never hurt Lucille again. Never beat her, never break ribs, never leave her bloody, leaving her little brother, a younger child then Lucille herself to care for her. Mend her wounds, watch over her in the night to make sure she didn’t stop breathing, while their parents slept unremorsefully in their own rooms. Not a single thought cast in the direction of their tortured children. It was safe to say, loving parents were hard to imagine, much less loving them back like Abigail did so very much. 

“I just can’t wait to meet our children.” She said wrapping her hand around his, “That’s all.” He smiled as well, knowing that she wanted more, as many as they could manage as he did. As Lucille did. Abigail still didn’t understand their situation, she knew very little of their background, but he had a feeling when she did discover it . . . she was coming to a point where she could forgive it. Perhaps even eventually accept it. He smiled and kissed her forehead before they followed the music into the library where Lucille was entertaining them. Abigail was always excited to hear her sister play. She was so skilled, her fingers flawlessly flying over the key’s playing each note. So many emotions were in her playing, so many feelings that she could only express in her music. She positively glowed when she played. Usually she didn’t look up from her piano while she played, but this time her eyes turned towards Abigail and the notes became lighter somehow. Happier when she saw the way their Abigail smiled at her, the way she looked at her, remembering how she’d confessed this morning she would have saved her from those pigs if she could have. A smile gracing her lips as her music seemed to sing with a happiness she rarely if ever felt. 

 

(Continued -->)

PLEASE COMMENT AND REVIEW!!!!


	8. Surrogate - Chapter 8

The three Sharpe’s bid each one of their guests goodbye. Standing at the carriages and wishing them fair well. Of course, each man handing their scripts, their investments to the Sharpe enterprises. Very generous gifts, and more would continue to come each month. The last ones of course, the two brothers. James and Jonathon. The happy smiles and cheery exchanges definitely having quieted down. Abigail begged Lucille that Thomas never know, humiliated and ashamed that she had drugged him, then left to betray him in the darkness with that bastard. While she was pregnant with Thomas’s baby somehow made it worse. Then, her sister saved her . . . by sacrificing herself. Thomas, the one of the group not fully aware what exactly happened, but could feel the tension and could see plainly in the two men’s eyes that whatever had happened, they hadn’t been sated and obviously wanted more. Abigail stood next to Lucille, whose arm was wrapped tight around her waist. The four stared at each other, silent but saying nothing. Thomas stepped forward and held out his hand to shake their hands and thank them for their involvement in the project. Jonathon took his hand and shook it, but James stepped forward to Lucille. He held the script out to Lucille directly instead of passing it to Thomas first. They never broke eye contact as she took the check from him. “Until we meet again, dear lady.” He said tipping his hat. 

It was a blatant act. As though paying a prostitute for her services rendered. Lucille smiled knowing full well that it was her who held all the cards. They thought they could break her, but by morning, it was she who had broken them. Their two sexual appetites couldn’t compete with Lucille’s. He smiled spitefully before they got in the carriage and took off after the others heading into town. They couldn’t have left fast enough for the two women. Once they passed through the gates, Lucille looked at the script they’d given her and her eyes widened.

Abigail looked at her when her steps slowed as they had headed back into the house. “What is it?” Lucille showed her the check. Abigail’s eyes went wide as she took it starring at it. She’d never seen so many zero’s on a check before. 

Lucille kept her voice low as Thomas was instructing the driver who would be taking his ladies into London as work on the mansion was beginning tonight. There were centuries of damage that had to be removed, replaced, repaired. Each of the gifts the investors left were generous. But the one that they received from the two brothers, equaled the other 3 combined, 10 times over. “It would seem, that last night bore unexpected fruit my love.” 

“Why would they give us so much?” She whispered.

“To make themselves feel like that they have all the control. That they have control over us, and can take and do whatever they want. But the only thing they have that makes them powerful men . . . is what you hold in your hand now my dear. It works to our advantage.” 

“Thomas is going to want to know why they’ve given us so much. Why they’ve been so generous with their gift.” Abigail said a little panicked. 

“Darling.” The last thing they needed was for Abigail to get hysterical. Then Thomas would really want to know what was going on. “I handle our finances my darling. Why do you think all the scripts came directly to my hand from Thomas’s? I transfer it into the accounts; I give him what he needs as he asks for it.” 

“You aren’t going to tell him how much they gave us?” She said not certain if they should lie to him about something like that. 

“I’ve always handled the finances Abigail. It’s not hiding anything from him; it’s the way it’s been since we were children. Not to worry sweetheart. The money we have coming in now, will make this look like meager pocket change. “ Lucille kissed Abigail’s forehead. “Come on darling. We need to get changed into our travel clothes. Come on.” She took her hand as they walked up the steps into the house. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Thomas stood holding Abigail’s hand on one side, and Lucille’s on the other beside the carriage. He was having a really hard time releasing their hands. Abigail needed to be away from the extreme and dangerous work that had already begun on the house in her condition, and Lucille needed to be away as she needed to be safe too, and watch over Abigail. He didn’t want them to go, he didn’t want his girls, his family away from him. And London was several days travel away from Allendale Hall. 

Abigail hadn’t been feeling well since supper. Her morning sickness didn’t always to seem to be able to tell time. Lucille tended to her as she had to be able to travel now, and sick as she was it simply wasn’t going to be possible without a little sedative so she could sleep through the rough carriage journey to their first stop before London where they could rest properly. 

Thomas turned to Lucille first, “I’ll need money to pay the workers and for supplies.” He reminded her. 

“Once we are established in London, I’ll make certain all the money coming in will go directly into our accounts. From there, I will send you a stipend every week. More than enough for supplies, for payment, and for other odds and ends you’ll need. The basics. Like food to feed this army, I’m certain they’ll want to eat at some point.” He smiled and kissed her cheek before they embraced tight. 

Then Thomas turned to Abigail, the effects of the sedative mixed with the sickness she felt was making her exhausted and it was getting harder and harder for her to stay awake. She smiled for him and reached up straightening his collar. “The medicine chest is fully stocked. Bandages too. But Lucille and I will make sure you have more every week. This sort of . . . building is dangerous even for the experienced. My father was a carpenter. The best one ever. Everyone said so even before the funeral. But he still got hurt some times.” She explained. Being sent away was for the baby’s safety as well as their own, but she was revealing that she wanted him to come with them desperately. She was going to worry about him, as Lucille would the entire time they were away. 

He smiled, “Darling, you needn’t worry. I plan things remember, I’ll be working more with the architects and supervising they are following my designs and instructions. This house has stood for many centuries. It wouldn’t hurt to have a few improvements included in the repairs and renovations. But I promise you. I’m here to direct, and oversee. That’s all my darling.” He promised holding her hand. Her eyes were teary, but her eyelids were becoming heavy. Thomas quickly caught her and swept her up into his arms carrying her to the carriage and gently placing her inside. He reached for the blanket placing it over her lap. He took her hand again holding it tight. He wasn’t comfortable with doing this, giving her anything when she was with child. Within moments she fell asleep. Thomas’s smile vanished as he gently stroked her cheek.

Lucille rested her hand on his shoulder and squeezed gently, “It’s alright darling. I’ll watch over them. Keep them safe.” She promised. “But she’s right.” Thomas looked at her, “Keep out of harm’s way. Let the worker bees do the work. You are a baronet. The Lord and Master of this manor. Stay out of danger.” She said seriously looking into his eyes. Reaching up she stroked his face, “I can’t lose you.” Her eyes turned to Abigail, “Any of you.” Turning back to him she kissed him passionately, and he returned the kiss. Abigail was dead asleep and wasn’t watching now. His hands moved around her waist nearly picking her up from the ground, as they devoured each other’s kiss. 

After a moment, it broke and she rested her hand on Thomas’s chest. “Stay safe brother.” She said once more. Then turned and climbed into the carriage as well, sitting next to Abigail wrapping her arm around her and taking her hand. Thomas closed the carriage door before he stepped back. The driver called out and snapped the reigns as the carriage took off towards the front gate with a jolt. Thomas sighed, feeling as though his heart was leaving in that carriage so far away. He turned back towards the house. Most of the structure work, all of it needed to be done before they could come home. It was time to get to work.

James and Jonathon were in their hotel rooms still a bit agitated by their experience at Allendale Hall. They were used to having everything they wanted, anything they wanted, when they wanted it. One night at Allendale Hall with the Sharpe women, especially the elder of the two, knocked their world out of kilter. 

“Jonathon, stop with your pacing and sit down. Watching you is exhausting me.” He growled taking a drink of his wine and leaning back in his chair. 

“How can any woman hold that much sway over anyone? How can she . . . think she’s better than we are?” He demanded. 

“Land and titles is all they have. They’re land rich and penniless.” James said. 

“Not anymore. We were overly generous with the money we gave them.” Jonathon said still not understanding why they had been so philanthropic with her. 

“You honestly think she didn’t earn it, Jonathon?” James said giving him a look. “She has more skill, more energy, more focus then any career woman could ever hope to have in their trade. How she got so skilled his beyond me.” He said shaking his head taking another drink of wine. 

“Career woman.” He repeated looking at his seated brother. 

“Here they call them ‘unfortunates’. Funny, back home they’re simply whores.” He scoffed. 

Jonathon was still aggravated. Regardless of the pleasure Lucille had given them before dawn, Jonathon wasn’t satisfied. It wasn’t Lucille he had wanted. It was Abigail. He wanted her from the first moment he stepped out of their carriage onto the Sharpe’s estate. She was beautiful and there was something about her . . . who knew what it was. But Jonathon had wanted her, her body, and was determined he would have her. He was the more passion driven of the two, more impulsive. Whereas James was the more level headed. Logical and self controlled. Both of them were skilled, fierce, and a force to be reckoned with in the business world. But in matters like this, it was more of a game and they were quite used to getting exactly what they wanted. “I can’t believe you let her beat us. Giving her that money will make her more stubborn than ever.” 

“Calm yourself. Every cent of that script is going into repairs on that derelict of a mansion of theirs. You saw the condition it’s in. Holes in the ceiling, holes in the walls, clay leaching up through the floor boards, everything rotting, molding and decaying. They’ll need more before too long. Knowing we have the resources, the wealth to provide what they need . . . they’ll be more amenable then ever the next time we meet.” Jonathon, still frustrated starting to pace again. “Patience brother. We pay our investment to the pound. What they need will require more funds then that alone will provide. You’ll have your fun with that girl yet.” He filled his glass again before picking it up, “And as for Lucille . . . no matter how she resists . . . is mine.”

The trip to London wasn't as bad as Lucille thought it was going to be.

Abigail slept most of the first day, waking when they were still a few hours before their first stop. They had to let the horses rest for some food themselves. 

Lucille remained close to the young woman in case she fell while they stretched. She worried about her health, but was glad Abigail began to feel better. 

They shared a tiny meal before returning to the carriage, spirits lighter. They curled together under a blanket and promptly fell asleep.

However, two days later with London just a mere day away, Abigail seemed to be slightly out of sorts.

"I'm...sigh," Abigail blushed prettily, "I'm just...aching for..." she couldn't finish, but swept a hand in the direction of her lower body.

Lucille smiled, patting Abigail's thigh, "common in your state," before hiking up her skirts. 

Abigail looked at her, "they won't notice, will they?"

She indicated the small windows in the door of the carriage and the country side flying by. She really was more open to Lucille since that night, but was not keen on having others see. Lucille, luckily shared the same thoughts. She tugged the strings on the curtains, covering the interior in semi-darkness.

"Relax, dear," Lucille said, kissing Abigail on her lips.

Abigail accepted it as Lucille pulled her skirts up and slipped a finger down her bloomers. The warmth to her cold fingers making Abigail groan in enjoyment. She was so soft and pliant under Lucille's touch, open for her to actually have her. 

Lucille's fingers gathered more of Abigail's dew, savoring her gasps when she carefully teased her clit. She was extremely sensitive there, but didn't slow or quicken her pace.

"Lucille-" Abigail bit her lip, grasping Lucille's wrist. 

"All in good time," Lucille whispered, applying slight pressure.

It was enough; Abigail moaned quite loudly that Lucille clamped her mouth over hers. She relished in the shivers of the younger woman, the slick wetness emanating from her folds. She removed her fingers and licked them clean, savoring her taste.

The next day, their little carriage brought them to their hotel, The Grand London Hotel. It was a stout structure that boasted large suites for the richer of patrons. Abigail craned her neck to eye the structure. She was glad it wasn't the other hotel they stayed in; unhappy memories of the miscarriage still haunted her. She placed a gentle hand on her stomach as porters emerged from the lobby area. The young men quickly began unloading their luggage, talking excitedly to the new guests. 

"Right this way, ma'am, we have already worked on your suite."

Lucille nodded politely, "I'll handle things with the front desk, why don't you unpack while I'm at it, Abigail."

Abigail didn't argue, following the porters to their room two floors up. The hotel was lovely and boasted a comfort to it she didn't mind. Even with all the stairs, it felt luxurious. 

The porter opened the door and helped bring in their trunks and various luggage to sustain them for the three months away from Allerdale Hall. She felt a gentle smile grace her features at the rooms; all furnished in warm pine and rosewood furniture. Thick Persian rugs covered the floor in plush softness, a large round stained glass window covered the southern wall that housed the common room. She made sure to direct where the luggage was to go as she explored the rooms. A large bathroom complete with a claw footed tub and the expansive bedroom that was nearly the size of the one back home.

Once the men were finished with their tasks, Abigail tipped them generously and set to work on unloading her trunk. 

Upon pulling back the buckled cover, she noticed an envelope on her boxed clothing. She picked it up, recognizing the elegant script of her name on the paper and opened it as her smile grew.

“My dearest Abigail, 

'I do hope your trip has gone well and that you, Lucille and the baby are being taken well care of.

'By the time you will be reading this letter, the house is being very well underway. The first thing the contractors will want to work on is the foundations. Lucky for them that I was able to procure the original blueprints of the house. You would be surprised at how much we have missed!'

Abigail giggled, noticing another item was within the envelope. She took out the item, realizing it was a photograph holder. Inside, much to her delight was a picture of Thomas. He was dressed nicely in his attire and he sported a ghost of a smile, not common in what photographs Abigail seen in her earlier life. She traced carefully about the photograph's edge as she returned to the letter. 

'I do apologize that I couldn't join you, but I hope that this little present should suffice until I write you next. I'll give you more details as the renovation proceeds. Just send me the address.  
'I'm sending you all my love and devotion. 

Until we see each other again, I will forever be,

'Your Thomas'

Thomas sat at the table in the temporary shack-like accommodations made up by the construction crew as at the moment between the foundations and the roof, the mansion wasn’t safe for anyone to be staying in. Thomas was making a few modifications to the plans. 

“Baronet Sharpe?” Thomas looked up from the plans. 

“Yes?” 

“The glass that arrived the day before yesterday where do you . . .” 

“I’ve said it a hundred times already; they sent us the wrong glass. It isn’t glazed and it’s far too thin.” He said tossing down the charcoal pencil. “Send it back and demand that the proper ones requested be sent.” 

“But sir, this glass is meant for the Arboretum. If the glass is too thick and glazed then the light . . . .” 

“Look around you.” Thomas said seriously. “Do you see any light anywhere on the estate? Feel any warmth whatsoever? The only heat going into that room will be coming from the inside of the house. My wife and sister would like a view of the sea and the country side. That is the only real purpose for this room to be renovated and not converted or removed. I’ll not have them freezing to death spending time in there.” 

The carpenter sighed and gave a nod, heading back out and closing the door. Thomas started to go back to the plans he was making adjustments to but stopped. There were parts of the house that he’d forgotten about. No one had been in the Arboretum in the ages. Neither he nor Lucille had even been in it that he could remember. There were still dead plants everywhere, and huge black thorny vines had grown through the broken glass, almost taking over the room entirely. If the frame of it wasn’t made of hard thick iron, it’s possible the room would have collapsed all together. 

He leaned back in his chair and closed his eyes, feeling the same weight he’d felt every day since he watched that carriage taking his family off to the other side of the country. Where it was safe, far out of harm’s way. But he felt empty inside, horribly cold and empty. He’d intended to leave the estate to go to London for a few days to spend with his sister and wife, but they were having a few unexpected problems. 

One of the carpenter crews up and left without a word to anyone. He found out from one of the other crews that from the moment they stepped into the house they were uneasy. One of them completely lost his mind mistaking the red clay seeping through the walls for actual blood. They didn’t even ask for payment for services rendered, they just took their equipment their personal belongings and vanished. Well, not completely. There was a black rosary left with a piece of paper with a hastily scribbled note in Italian to the Baronet. Roughly translated, all it said was, ‘save your family. Burn it down.’ 

It’s not as though he hadn’t had thoughts of it before. All the memories, the sorrow, the pain, the abuse. They took Lucille away the same night they stormed the estate. But he was left there with a police officer, and a warden. One who would accompany him to a boarding school. Somehow, they’d come to the conclusion that he was the innocent one. If they only knew. 

A knock came to the door before it opened and Finley, one of their servants who had spent their entire lives in services to the Sharpe’s, appeared. One of the last they had. “Post arrived today sir.” 

Instantly Thomas was on his feet his hand out taking the several letters and other articles that had come for him. “Thank God.” He said when he saw several of the articles with two familiar forms of handwriting. One was Lucille’s, the other Abigail’s. He recognized the workers pay envelope, the supplies inventory, a letter from Lucille, a letter from Abigail, and then he found something new. A larger envelope then the others and he put the other things aside reaching for his letter opener. 

He slid the blade under the seal and broke it before tossing it aside and taking out the contents. A smile swept his face recognizing the wrappings of a photograph. On it was a small piece of paper that just said, “Something to remind you of us.” He took off the protective paper looking at the newest photograph of their family. A picture of Lucille and Abigail together, new dresses that complimented their forms, except Abigail wore a shawl that draped across her shoulders and obscured her middle. Thomas pouted slightly running his fingers over where he knew there must be some swell to her abdomen by now. He was disappointed not to see it but it was a photograph. They were in London and people would consider it shameful if she didn’t hide. Bastards. 

Thomas’s eyes moved to Lucille noticing she looked different somehow. Brighter it seemed, or dare he say it? Happier? He saw her arm around Abigail’s waist and smiled. For once, he didn’t have to worry that one day, for no reason, Lucille’s hand would be holding a knife pointed towards his young bride. The hand that rested on her now was one of protectiveness. He gently ran his fingers over the glass, wishing he could touch them. 

He took a breath thinking a moment, “And why not?” Everyone here was working hard, diligently, no superstitions keeping them from their work. The foundations were shored up tight, the roof would be finished and secure in just a day or two. “FINLEY!” He called out standing from his chair. Instantly he hurried back in taking off his cap. 

“Yes sir?” 

“Get the horses ready, I’m going to London.”  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Lucille walked into the apothecary handing a slip of paper over the counter, before the clerk handed her back a document to sign. “This time don’t be so light handed with the mint flavor. You didn’t put enough in last time, and the unmasked taste made her vomit. It’s supposed to be a vitamin tonic for her and the baby to keep them strong and healthy. It’s not supposed to turn her inside out.” 

“Yes M’Lady.” He said as she took out a few pounds handing it over the counter with the signed document. “It will be ready by this afternoon.” Lucille gave a nod taking her receipt and putting it in her bag, before turning to leave. 

Pushing through the door another customer quickly grabbed it and held it open for her. She didn’t smile or thank them and just stepped passed. “Lucille?” She stopped hearing her name. “Lucille Sharpe?” That voice, she knew that voice. She turned around staring at the man addressing her. “You’re an absolute vision. I hardly recognized you.” He said releasing the door walking closer to her. Lucille just stared at him thoughts and memories flashing through her mind. He reached out as it to take her hand, and Lucille clinched her jaw, her back straighter then usual as she moved from his reach. His smile faded a bit before his hand returned to his hat. “I’m surprised to see you in London. I thought you would have gone home instead of coming back to . . .” 

“That was years ago.” She snapped wanting him to stop talking at her. “I’ve since been ‘redeemed’ in the eyes of the ‘law’.” Lucille stepped closer, her voice lowered in a warning tone. “You have no power over me any more ‘doctor’. The ‘law’ as it were, is no longer on your side. I’ve broken all those old habits save for this one.” She moved closer still, starring death glares into his eyes.”If either of those hands ever even think to touch me again, you will lose them. And I promise you, you’ll be awake for every second and you will not die.” She warned. The man gave a nod a knot in his throat. “Good day. . . . ‘Doctor’.” She said almost through her teeth before she turned and walked away. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Lucille closed the door of the hotel room putting her bag down on the table next to the door, reaching up and unpinning her hat in the mirror. She paused a moment seeing the scars on her face, the ones on her neck. Not everyone could see them unless they were close enough, which she never allowed anyone to be, except for Thomas and Abigail of course. She sighed taking her gloves off as well pausing again seeing the scars on her wrists always hidden by the long sleeves she wore. 

Clinching her jaw, Lucille walked away from the mirror taking off her coat and hanging it up before going to the door of the bedroom. She carefully opened the door so as not to make any sound, slipping in before closing it just as quietly. 

Walking over she opened the thick drapes just a little to let a small amount of light into the room. Lucille turned moving back to the obscenely large bed and leaned over gently kissing Abigail’s temple before sitting beside her and stroking her soft black hair. Abigail stirred reaching up and rubbing her eyes a little taking a breath having been half awake for a while. “How are you feeling darling? Any better?” 

“Still a little tired.” She said softly. 

“Hmm. A bit of lunch will help with that I think. I debated wither or not to wake you for breakfast, but you were so exhausted I decided what you needed most was rest.” She kissed her cheek. “And I went and ordered a refill on your tonic.” 

Abigail frowned, “Oh. Lucille I don’t think I can take that stuff anymore . . .” 

“It’s alright. It won’t taste like that again my darling. I promise.” She said. “Come on. A bit of fresh air will do you good. We’ll go down and have lunch at that restaurant you like.” Lucille said standing and pulling the covers back before taking Abigail’s hands and helping her sit up as she rubbed her eyes a bit more. Lucille smiled, “You do have more color in your cheeks now.” 

“Did any post come today? Anything from Thomas?” She said hopefully. 

“No, but we can pick it up on the way back from lunch.” Lucille said pulling Abigail to her feet. “Come on sweetheart, no more procrastination. Food, fresh air, and plenty to drink and you’ll be right as rain.” Abigail nodded reluctantly before going to change into a day dress. Lucille smiled before going and opening the drapes the rest of the way. She paused her smile fading remembering her unexpected running into an old acquaintance.

It shouldn't have been a surprise to her, given the asylum was still very well in tact. Bedlam Hospital loomed in the London fog far longer than the rest of the city, at least, according to Lucille.

`'The stench of hundreds inside. It was never quiet, someone was always making noise and the orderlies sometimes added to the chaos.'

She shuttered, turning her attention back to Abigail. She was just exiting from behind the changing screen. 

To be fair, Abigail made looking pregnant almost acceptable. The baby was just starting to show in her figure, the round bump now causing her to wear a pregnancy corset that didn't cinch her up too tight. The dress she chose was a darker peach that accentuated her skin tone.

"I'm glad you chose that color, it suits you the most," Lucille noted, replacing her hat. "Not many ladies can pull off peach."

Abigail blushed prettily, "it's a pretty color. But, it's not my place to say what others wear."

She sat at the vanity as Lucille began working on her hair. A simple twist might just be enough.

"No, but they may notice that the Lady Abigail Sharpe is bold enough to do so, even when with child."

'Very forward thinking," Lucille thought to herself.

Abigail sat quietly, hands caressing the baby through her gloves. She glowed so much. 

Lucille finished her hair with expertise, pinning a wide brimmed hat to the coiffure.

"Come now," Lucille helped Abigail to her feet, "let's go."

-*-

"Sigh, what a boorish city. I thought London was going to be more interesting when we got back."

James eyed his brother from behind his newspaper. Ever since they left Allerdale Hall, Jonathon was so very disgruntled. Even with companions to distract him, he had other things on his mind. 

It didn't phase James, since he too, was wanting more. How those Sharpe women got the best of them, he hated to think they were out witted. 

Which was why they decided to leave their own manor house to the bustling of London. Hopes of getting their minds off of them only making matters worse. The women they used mostly left with signs of their frustration. 

James coughed at the pipe smoke Jonathon blew out of his mouth, "open a window if you're going to smoke that."

"Sounding like our fucking mother," Jonathon grumbled, opening the giant window and sitting on the sill, "you should enjoy a pipe every now and then; eases the nerves." James rolled his eyes, returning to his paper.

His twin looked out on the street, thinking the people walking below were his subjects. The small, insignificant people who didn't realize how much better they were. It sickened him to think that the McMahon family name didn't cross the minds of the simpletons scrambling below. 

His puffing only grew harder, so he almost didn't notice the pair of ladies walking the cobbled street.

One was in a black day dress with a slight feathered hat, a touch of red on her shoulder. Her companion, an almost opposite, dress of peach and a hat that didn't obscure her face.

"Brother, come here," Jonathon beaconed with his pipe.

James came to his side, looking along the pointing finger of his twin. A dawning realization came to his face as he watched the pair. Also noticed that the one in peach seemed to be carrying more than just a little fabric around her middle.

"Looks like the Sharpe's have come to town."

-*-

The lunch with Lucille actually was quiet for once, being that the other guests at the restaurant treated Abigail nicely. She didn't have to deal with snooty comments from other ladies of rank, being she was a little higher up than they were. It probably was because she was with child too, many ladies still were looking for a husband to provide. A bit of jealously, perhaps.  
"Alright, I will admit that lunch was what I needed," Abigail said as they walked the street.

Lucille only smiled, "the baby only needs to calm down and you should be getting used to it soon. It isn't like it was earlier in your pregnancy."

"I suppose so."

They walked in silence, enjoying the late summer weather. The sun warmed them with their walk. 

"I miss Thomas," Abigail said as they rounded the corner to the hotel.

"I know dear," Lucille said, sharing the same feeling, "I miss him too. I'm pretty sure that he has sent you a letter."

They checked with the front desk, only to find no letter has arrived. 

"There is someone waiting in your rooms, ladies. Says he knows you."

"Oh?" Lucille was wary, brow furrowed as they made their way to the room.

A cold sweat entered Lucille at that moment, unnerving memories infiltrating her otherwise calm exterior. 

'They can't come after me again. I've been careful.'

Upon opening the door, the sight of a tall figure had Abigail smiling wide.

"THOMAS!"

She ran as fast as her boots would allow, arms wrapping tight around his neck. He laughed, carefully hugging her back. 

"Oh, I missed you so very much," Abigail heard Thomas say, squeezing her gently.  
Abigail returned the affection, stepping aside as he embraced his sister in the exact same way. 

"We didn't know you were coming, brother," Lucille touched his cheek.

"An impromptu visit, I needed a break from the renovation and see the important ladies in my life." His gaze swept to Abigail's stomach, "and to see how well the little one is doing."

He touched the swelling of his wife, surprised at how much the baby grew."Well, the little one has been fussy, I'm ashamed to say."

“Ashamed?” Thomas said having feared that was what was going on in this silly ‘modern’ city London was hoping to be. “Has someone made you feel you should be ashamed . . .” 

“Abigail.” Lucille said with a smile reaching out taking her sisters hand, “I’m sure Thomas is famished, you remember our journey here from home. Why don’t you call room service and have them send something up, hmmm?” 

Abigail smiled and nodded, “Of course.” She looked at Thomas, “I’ll just be a moment.” He smiled and kissed her as she closed her eyes eagerly kissing him back. She wrapped her arms around him hugging him again, “I’ve missed you so much Thomas.” She whispered causing him to hug her a little tighter almost lifting her from the floor. Lucille watched as a small smile appeared before their embrace ended. Abigail reached up wiping the tears away from her eyes not knowing why she was crying. Happy tears though. She blushed slightly before turning and starting for the bedroom where the phone was. “Don’t go away?” 

Thomas chuckled, “I won’t.” He promised as she slipped into the next room closing the door. He turned back to Lucille as her smile grew. Thomas gathered her into his arms hugging her tight. “It’s been torture being so far away for so long.” He breathed. 

“I know my darling.” She said holding him just as desperately as he was holding her. “I know.” She whispered as they embraced tighter. 

After a moment they untangled from one another, “How is she?” He asked sincerely knowing if there was something wrong, Abigail would be the last one to share it. 

“She’s doing very well. Much better than I did at this point. I told you she was strong, didn’t I?” Lucille said proudly. “It’s not like before either, she’s finally learned that she’s no longer a servant and others would never imagine it.” 

A smile of relief returned to his face, “Good. That’s wonderful.” He said holding her hands excitedly. “And you? Lucille. How do you feel?” he questioned knowing that returning to London for such a long period of time would be difficult. He knew that if she had to come alone, she might not have fared so well. 

He smiled faded slightly, “And Allerdale Hall?” She questioned, “How is it coming along?” Thomas could see something was bothering her, but realized she might not have felt comfortable talking about it now with Abigail so close, just in the next room. 

“Wonderful. The foundations are complete, the rotten wood of the interior of the house has been replaced by hard iron and steel, they were just finishing the final touches on the roof when I left. The interior and the rest of the exterior will be much faster.” His smile dimmed as his eyes looked down to her hands a moment seeing their family ring on her finger, his thumb brushing over it slightly. “I know that the stronger and more sustainable materials we’ve had to use are more costly than we originally thought. You’ve not answered the question I’ve asked you repeatedly in all my letters.” His eyes returned to hers, “Tell me Lucille. Have we begun to fall behind?” He questioned. 

Finances were starting to dwindle a bit. Something she was keeping close to her chest, not even letting Abigail know. But she knew that Thomas was keeping record of every pound spent when she sent him funds and they exchanged weekly inventories. “We’re getting by Thomas. Don’t worry. You’ve done the hard part. You’ve invented something that will revolutionize mining across the world. Now leave the rest to me. Restore Allerdale Hall. Make it stronger then it was before so it will last far longer then it’s previous incarnation so we can return home.” 

“Lucille, putting us back where we were is hardly what I wanted.” He said honestly. 

“We’re never going back there, Thomas. I promise you. Once the house is complete, we won’t have to spend so much capital for the repairs, rebuilding and refurnishing. We can keep the money that will come in from the harvesters. We’ll be bringing in more than we spend.” She answered. 

“Not if we’re in debt again. All of that money coming in will have to go to whatever we owe.” Thomas reminded her. “What good is restoring Allerdale Hall, indeed elevating it, if we go back to just the three of us and you and Abigail return to its keepers? There’s far more to manage then there was before. It will be impossible for the three of us to handle it alone. We’ll have to sell it just to survive . . . . .” 

“Thomas hush.” She said reaching up cupping his face, “Trust me, my darling. I promise you. We have enough to finish the estate, and more to spare for when we return.” He started to speak but she pressed her fingers to his lips. “I’ve always taken care of us, have I not?” She questioned. 

Thomas remembered full well how she took care of them before, and he rather she not return to those habits. Their existence had changed when Abigail came into their family. It seemed like death and darkness had finally stepped back, and everything was filled with light, life and the joy of hope. He didn’t want to return to the way things were before. “Yes.” He admitted taking her hand holding it tight. “I don’t want these hands to ever have to touch that work again Lucille.” Of course he meant the house work, but between them, he meant the work that stained her hands red for so many years. 

“And they won’t.” She said with a less then convincing smile to Thomas. His eyes narrowed slightly knowing there was more underneath the surface then she was saying. He started to say something else but just then Abigail opened the door coming back into the room with a bright smile. 

“The kitchen has already started on supper, but they’re sending up some sandwiches if that’s alright?” She questioned having tried to convince them to send something more substantial up. 

Thomas looked at Lucille a moment longer wishing they had more time for him to find out exactly what was going on, but neither he nor Lucille wanting to worry their Abigail with any of this, especially in her condition. “Oh I think so. Should tide me over until dinner I think.” He reached out and Abigail smiled brighter hurrying over taking his hand. 

“I’m sorry I didn’t have time to write and tell you I was coming. But, I received your gift in the post and I simply couldn’t wait.” He said with a smile. 

“You got our photograph?” She said. “Did it look alright? They used a new sort of way to capture the image.” 

“Oh yes. It was incredibly clear. It was so real; it felt like I was looking at the two of you through glass. Like you were just in the next room and I was looking through a window pane.” He chuckled, “It’s probably why I couldn’t restrain myself from coming to see you. I’ve missed you both so much.” His eyes kept glancing towards Abigail’s abdomen. His curiosity was beyond peaked, but he could hardly pick her up and carry her directly into the bedchamber when he just arrived. Abigail was practically beaming and Thomas hugged her tight once more. 

Lucille started to take off her hat but paused looking at the time. “Ah.” She reached for her bag, “Our order will be ready, I should see to retrieving it.” She sighed slightly, “What were the odds that the chemist we found with what we need absolutely refuses to deliver to hotels.” 

“Oh. Well if you give me the address I can see to getting it Lucille . . .” Thomas said turning towards her but still not releasing Abigail’s hand.

“Nonsense. I’ll be back in time to change before dinner.” Lucille was certain she could find something to do to occupy her time for a few hours. She smiled mischievously, “Besides, I think that you have more important things on your mind.” She said glancing towards the couples joined hands. Thomas looked down realizing how tightly he and Abigail’s hands were clutched together. He chuckled nervously. Lucille grinned seeing the slight blush to her brother’s neck and ears. “See darling?” She said looking at Abigail, “Sex doesn’t just embarrass virgins.” She said with a wink before opening the door and slipping out the door locking it behind her. 

Thomas looked at Abigail whose face was flushed bright red at Lucille’s remark before she left, as she just stared at the door wide eyed. He arched a brow wondering if Lucille had been talking to her that bluntly in his absence about such things. His eyes moved towards the door before turning to Abigail taking her other hand as well. “Uh,” He said not sure how to recover from his sister’s rather vulgar and unexpected remark. “Tell me how you’ve been enjoying London?” 

“Maybe you should go with her?” Abigail asked always having worried when she woke to find Lucille had gone out alone, or when she just up and left the hotel room leaving Abigail without a word as to why or where. “Thomas there are all sorts in this city, and she hasn’t told me where this chemist is she goes to.”

He smiled warmly, “If ever there was a misconception of women not able to take care of themselves, Lucille would be the example to the contrary.” He reassured her. Truly, he pitied the soul who thought they had happened on helpless pray. “What time to they serve supper?” 

Abigail still couldn’t help but be worried about her sister alone in this city. “Oh. The first seating is at 6:30pm, and the second is 8:30pm.” She said softly. “We usually go to the second, depending on if we had a late lunch or not.” 

Thomas looked at his watch seeing it was nearly 5pm, “Well then I think there’s no reason to upset the natural order of things. The second seating it is.” It was strange behavior on Lucille’s part, to immediately leave them to be alone for 3 hours suddenly when he just arrived. But her rather untoward remark on the way out made it clear what her intention of giving them the time was for.

"Alright," Abigail relented, fingers straying to his face. 

It was hard to believe that Thomas was here, HERE, just within reach. She couldn't stop staring into his eyes; bright sapphire amongst his angular features. She dreamed of him over the time they were gone and knew he shared the same dream.

She watched as a gentle curve came to his lips, those sapphire eyes taking her in. They shown in honest fascination of her.

"I have missed you," he said, claiming her lips. 

Abigail moaned at the contact, allowing him to slip his tongue inside her mouth to dance with hers.

A light knock came to the door, ending their kiss. They laughed, nuzzling their noses together.

"That would be your late lunch," Abigail said, eyes fluttering.

"I'll get it," Thomas supplied.

He watched as Abigail smiled languidly, "I'll be waiting in the bedroom."

He gulped, hurrying to the door. He retrieved the tray from the porter, tipped him generously and practically kicked him out.

If asked what the sandwich was, Thomas wouldn't be able to recall it, his soul focus was on his wife making her way to the bedroom, a sway to her hips.

He followed after downing the meal, unaware of anything else but the woman standing at the window. He sidled up behind her, lips pressing to her neck. Abigail's head fell to his shoulder, taking hold of his hands and placing them on her swollen stomach.

Thomas's fingers toyed with the pearl buttons at her back. He undid one, pressing a kiss to the skin. He undid another button, applying another kiss. He continued with every button, every patch of skin revealed.

Abigail reveled in his thoroughness; she craved his lips, his touch for a long time. He smoothly slipped the daydress off her shoulders, his breath warm as he loosened the corset. Abigail was able to step out of it before turning fully towards her love. 

Thomas's breath caught at the completely unhindered sight of Abigail. Belly round with child, skin supple in the glowing sunlight that filtered in through the glass. He was mesmerized, scared of hurting either of them.

Abigail only touched his cheek, her own smile angelic in the light.

"It's alright," she soothed, taking his hand and placed it on her belly, "it's alright."

Thomas brought her to the bed, he laid her carefully upon the plush covers of the bed, hands memorizing every inch of her figure. A perfect Venus, belly round with his child. 

Thomas lowered his lips to Abigail's clavicle and nipped the edge of bone lightly. She keened, back arching and offering more to his exploring touch. His hand touched her hip creeping up to her ribs, her sensitive breast.

Thomas grinned before kissing her again, feeling her back arch and her bare body press against his. This was unexpected and rather exhilarating. The last time they’d only spent a week apart, and when she returned she was almost running from him. This was a completely different Abigail and he couldn’t help but be aroused by her eagerness. “Have you missed me?” He breathed as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders. 

“Yes.” She whispered against his lips hungrily devouring his every kiss. “So very much, yes.” 

He trailed kisses from her lips, down her neck, making his way back to her rounding belly. Thomas paused, gently resting his hand over her imagining the life growing inside of her. His daughter or son, the beginning of the next generation of Sharpe’s. A small smile graced his lips before placing a gentle kiss to her abdomen. “You’re so beautiful.” 

Abigail smiled softly, resting her hand to his head a moment before gently stroking her fingers through his long black locks. He was just as handsome as she remembered. Thomas grinned moving back up and finding her lips again. 

***********************  
Lucille inspected the bottle to make certain it was the proper color and consistency this time. She took off the cap and slid her finger around the top, tasting the mixture. It wasn’t exactly cake or candy but it would do. “Good.” She said putting the cap back on. “Much better than the last batch.” She tucked it away in her purse and gave a few coins to the clerk before leaving the shop making her way to the café at the corner. 

She ordered some tea and biscuits before signaling the paper boy to bring her a copy. “Thank you misses.” He said when she tipped him rather generously. “Thank you.” He tipped his hat respectively before continuing to call out silly interpretations of the actual news stories in the paper. She opened it on the table and began to go through it. See how the financial situation was, what sort of things were going on in London this week. They brought her a fresh pot of hot tea, and a rather large assortment of biscuits and finger sandwiches. 

Lucille poured and fixed her tea before settling into the paper. That should certain give her brother and his young bride some time to get reacquainted with one another. Lucille’s eyes went over the finance page with a sigh. She had a feeling Thomas was doing the math and was beginning to wonder. They weren’t on the negative side of things yet, but in a month or two . . . they would be quite in dept all over again. She had to come up with some more capital and fast. 

“Well, well, well. If it isn’t the loveliest Sharpe of them all.” Lucille recognized the voice but hardly acknowledged it. James walked to the seat beside Lucille, “Is this seat taken?” 

“Yes.” She said simply taking a bite of a finger sandwich as she turned the page in the newspaper.

Paying no mind to her response, James sat down beside her taking a biscuit from her tray. “I must say, it’s a pleasant surprise to see you so soon. If I’m honest, it truly isn’t soon enough. We have business to discuss, my lovely Lady Sharpe. Do we not?” He said. 

Now he caught her attention. She took a sip of her tea, before finally looking at him. “I’m listening.”

Back at the hotel, Abigail had wanted to rest a moment or two but fell hard asleep within seconds. Thomas lay over her legs, his arms around her his cheek resting against the swell of her round beautiful belly. Kissing, and caressing unable to fathom the wonder of it. This beautiful Goddess, carrying his baby. A small smile appeared on Abigail’s face feeling his hands on her, and feeling the way he caressed and touched her body. The way he kissed her so in awe of her. Of this miracle. 

Once before he was an expectant father. It took a little time to get over the original shock when Lucille told him she was pregnant. Yet in time, he seemed to get around the fact that he had impregnated his sister as a result of their . . . unusual, dark and somewhat unorthodox relationship. By the time the baby was born, but he and Lucille were excited to become parents. 

However the joy was short lived as it soon became apparent that the child was deformed. His lungs weren’t properly developed, his hands trembled uncontrollably, and the few months he lived he suffered every moment. He cried almost none stop. Perhaps they should have let it die at birth, but Lucille wanted him. She wanted a baby rather desperately, even more so . . . she wanted Thomas’s baby. 

Now at last, they had found something pure, and good, and innocent. Her smile, her laughter, her joy, her optimism. This baby had a better start in the world. Everything was done perfectly right. He married Abigail, made love to her every night over and over again. Knowing of course that it was a baby they wanted, but still. Making love to such a young, strong, beautiful woman . . . gave him a feeling he’d never felt before. Finally he had something real, he had something right, and normal and so wonderful. He kissed her belly once again before looking up at her. He grinned seeing the small smile on her lips indicating she’d woken. 

Thomas kissed her again before crawling up over her and kissing her lips. “All rested then?” He asked eagerly, the length of his naked body moving against hers more than anxious to begin again. 

She giggled a little bit, “What time is it? Shouldn’t Lucille be returning soon to dress for dinner?” She questioned reaching up running her fingers through his mussed locks. She loved to see him like this. Of course he was handsome and always dressed sharply, but right now. Relaxed and comfortable with his wife, it was such a wonderful thing to see. A privilege. One she cherished very much. 

“Hmmm.” He reached over taking his pocket watch from the nightstand. Thomas arched a brow, “You’re right my darling. It’s already 8:00pm.” He kissed her a few more times as they both felt their arousal for each other stir. They both giggled breaking the kiss knowing if they kept this up, they wouldn’t be going to dinner tonight. Nor breakfast in the morning. They had months to make up for. “We should dress for dinner.” He pulled the covers back from the bed helping sit her up. “We want you to keep your strength up. For the baby.” Abigail nodded in agreement. “What about Lucille?” 

“She may have returned and dressed going down ahead of us. We might not have heard her because we were a bit . . . distracted.” Abigail bit her lip with a guilty smile a slight blush to her cheeks. Good lord, she hoped that Lucille hadn’t heard them. How awful would that be? “I’m going to go wash up a bit then dress. As soon as your ready, we’ll go down to the dining room and see if she’s waiting for us there.” He kissed her forehead before standing from the bed and picking up his things before retreating to the next room. 

Abigail started to stand but sat back down as her legs felt like Jell-O, and she had quite a few aches and pains. A smile swept her face and she giggled. She was uncomfortable and in pain but at the same time, it was a good hurt. Her husband was rather gifted and his large size and eager physical affections gave her very little, if any, time to adjust to him. Pushing herself off the bed she walked over and picked up her undergarments going into the bathroom to clean up as well before she dressed. 

 

(Continued -->)

PLEASE COMMENT AND REVIEW!!!!


	9. Surrogate - Chapter 9

Lucille looked at James having heard his ‘request’ at great length. It seemed that he would be willing to give them even more, almost double their last gift on one condition. Jonathon wanted Abigail. This is where the negotiation broke down every time. There were too many reasons to count for why Jonathon would never get what he wanted. Abigail was theirs. Lucille and Thomas. She belonged to them, they were her family. Not to mention in her condition, it simply wasn’t possible. Jonathon did not seem like the caring or good natured type. His brother couldn’t always control him, and the monster could easily hurt her if he got too carried away in how he fucked her. 

The thought of the terror and humiliation that Abigail would feel, would be too much to bear. Although she was blossoming and finally accepting her new position and title, she was still Abigail. She was still innocent in so many ways. Thomas was the only man she’d ever been with. He made love to her and was a very generous lover, affectionate, careful, loving, patient, understanding when he needed to be. Which is why she enjoyed sex, she was eager to be with Thomas as he made her feel so good and so loved. 

Whereas Jonathon . . . Lucille had spent far too many years at the hands of sadists not to recognize the look in ones eye. Jonathon wouldn’t be making love to her in any capacity. He’d be fucking her straight out and that would hurt her more than physically. It would hurt her heart, and Lucille couldn’t allow that. She couldn’t bear the thought of the inner pain Abigail would experience that would never go away. No other man would ever have her. Touch her. She belonged to Thomas, the only man who would hold her body, no one was going to take her away from Lucille and Thomas. No matter how much money was offered. 

“And once again I say, my sister-in-law is not going to be part of any ‘deal’ that could be struck between us.” Lucille said more forcefully then before. “She is a married woman and only one man has the right to take her in such away. They love each other and Abigail would never betray him for a brute like Jonathon.” 

James took a puff of his pipe looking at Lucille, “We know how badly you need money Lucille. We were at Allendale hall, remember? The repairs to the foundations and the roof alone are staggering I’m sure. Once you do get the structure itself complete, how do you propose to have anything left for the interior of the house? Hmm? Almost everything needed to be replaced. The furniture, the portraits on the walls, the wallpaper, the décor. You and your brother took on quite the job to make Allerdale hall presentable again. But you won’t have any money left and will be living an empty, cavernous building without even a chair to sit on, much less a bed to lay down.” He leaned back putting down his pipe looking into her eyes. “If you give us a performance like you did the last time, all of the conditions remain the same except for one.” 

Lucille arched a brow, “Oh? And what modification do you hope to make?” 

“If you let us direct you. You follow our commands as we say them. I must say I was quite impressed with the show you put on us before, and . . . what came after in our bedchambers, there are no words. You Lady Sharpe, have skills that no mortal woman could possibly claim your talent in that arena.” He admitted. “However, if you agree to let us direct the two of you, We’ll give you the same gift we gave you before plus another 20%.” She arched a brow. That certainly would put them well in the black again.

“Abigail is still not to be touched.” She warned, “By either of you. Touch me if you can’t control yourselves, but you will not lay a single finger on her.” 

“I believe that’s fair. But you must follow every instruction we give to the letter. Quickly, accurately . . . and obediently.” There it was. That need to control things, to feel as though they had power. That Abigail and Lucille were helpless, not the other way around. 

Lucille was silent for a moment considering this as she took another drink of her tea, “Another rule then.” She said her eyes sharper now starring at him, “I won’t follow any instruction that could lead to harm. I won’t hurt Abigail no matter how many times you demand it. And I can assure you she will not do anything to harm me. So don’t bother asking or ‘commanding’ it if you truly intend to ‘instruct’ us. Because the game will be over, and everything will be off. It will be over. DO you understand?” 

James looked at her for another moment before giving a nod. “Very well. Then we’ll expect to see you at . . .” 

“No.” She stopped him. “My brother surprised us with an unexpected visit today. He won’t stay long, he has to get back to the estate to supervise the crews and oversee the work. He’ll only be here two days. 3 days at the most. Once he has left London and returned to Cumberland . . . then if Abigail agrees . . . we can make arrangements then.” He arched a brow when she said that. “This only happens if Abigail agrees. What your brother did to her at the manor, in her own home, was unacceptable. I’m not going to force her to do something she doesn’t wish to do. And neither are you.” Lucille said sternly.

He pressed his lips together, an adult pout if Lucille ever seen one. It made her realize just how dangerous the McMahon's were. How much she wished they were never involved from the start.

"Very well," James stood, tapping out his pipe into an awaiting crystal dish, "we are currently staying at the 'Victoria Rose', you've heard of it?"

Lucille only nodded.

"Give the manager my card," with a twist of his fingers, James produced a thick card, placing it next to Lucille's newspaper, "no questions asked, no recalling memories."

"You had better hope not," she too, stood, "again, I stress that I cannot guarantee that Lady Abigail will accept the offer. It has plagued her since that night."

The man blinked, stepping closer as he whispered, "it's not my concern. Good day."  
He made his exit without any indication of the conversation ever taking place.  
Lucille's eyes flicked down to the card upon the day's paper. 

'Well,' she thought, 'at least I now know of your whereabouts. My cleaver thirsts for you.'  
-*-

Lucille wandered into the dining room just a few minutes late, but only attributed that to deciding what to wear. She picked out a new dress of black lace that covered up her scars and attached a blue floral fascinator to her hair. 

Her blue eyes scanned the dining room and found the newlyweds closer to the back near the private gardens of the hotel. She glided between the other guests, smiling once reaching the two. 

"Ah, glad to see you have made it," Thomas stood, helping his sister to sit to his left, "we were worried you would have missed dinner."

"Just a few errands I had to take care of," she turned to Abigail, "your tonic is ready, and not what it's like before."

"Thank you," Abigail smiled, touching her sister's hand, "you joined us just in time; Thomas said he has a surprise for us."

Lucille quirked an eye at him as he took a sip of wine. He smirked right back, swallowing. 

"Yes, I do," he took both of the ladies hands, "Abigail, in our courtship, you mentioned that you have never been to an opera or play back in Boston."

She nodded, the delicate pearl earrings swaying with the tendrils of her hair, "that was some time ago."

Thomas smiled, "well, I have secured balcony seats for us to see 'Much Ado About Nothing' at the Royal Opera House tomorrow evening."

He watched Abigail's eyes light up, a grin gracing her face. He loved seeing her that glad.  
She reached over to touch his cheek, "you are so good to me," she turned and touched Lucille's as well, "both of you."

Lucille felt her heart clench, the glimmers of tears stinging her eyes. The young woman before her was more than just a surrogate for the Sharpe family name. She was a treasure, a precious young lady that she was willing to protect from the world.

On the one hand, Thomas’s unannounced surprise visit was inconvenient, only because they didn’t have time to prepare before he arrived. Yet on the other hand, it kept Abigail and Thomas distracted and occupied from the work that Lucille had to do. She wasn’t sure how she was going to keep Abigail unmolested this time. Thomas will have returned to Allendale Hall by then. They were far away from home now, and she and Abigail would truly be alone. 

Before they could begin this depraved farce, Lucille would have the money in hand first. Signed, sealed, and deposited in their accounts. This was both a blessing and a curse. Lucille had been watching their finances and holdings very closely. They couldn’t exactly take shortcuts on the renovations of Allerdale Hall. It simply would not do. The new generation of Sharpe’s were not going to be born into a situation like she and Thomas were. She wouldn’t allow it. No matter what the future held for them, there would always be a compassionate, brilliant, tutor to teach the Sharpe children that would love them and never leave them. The mother that Lucille and Thomas never had. 

The damage that had been done to their family, their home, their standings, their very name was incredibly extensive. Generations of the greedy, corrupt, and abusive people only adding to the bad karma and torment that surrounded and plagued them. Until the only ones left, were the last two Sharpe’s alive. The 14 year old Lucille, and her younger 12 year old brother, Thomas. 

All of them were working hard to change that fate. Restore their family, honor, and dignity. Thomas invented something new, and extraordinary that would revolutionize mining across the entire world. Abigail gave them so many things they had lost when they made her part of their family. Joy, hope, and an ability to see a future for themselves, their home, and family. 

Now, Thomas was overseeing the extensive renovations of Allerdale Hall. Some of which practically had to be torn down and rebuilt from the ground up. Abigail carried the next generation of Sharpe’s in her womb, keeping them warm, hidden, safe and nourished deep inside her body, protecting them as they grew. 

Lucille saw this as her part. To make sure that Thomas had enough funds to finance the repairs and rebuilding of the mansion how they had dreamed. With strong, sustainable materials to insure it was strong enough to withstand weather and time for centuries and generations to come. Thomas was also making a few modern upgrades to the house as well. All the plumbing was outdated, damaged, and every single bit of it had to be ripped out and replaced with better and stronger materials. 

Once the structure of the house was complete, then furnishing and the interior would begin. They would need at least another 20-30 servants to manage the house. Daily cleaning chores, cooking, everything. Thomas would turn over finishing their home to Lucille and Abigail. They had a virtual army of Carpenters not only working on the house itself, but the furniture and other items that would fill it as well. The two women had been attentive and ordered a few pieces that would be imported and delivered to their estate. From Italy, and Spain, France, China, and even a few pieces from the United States. As everything was custom it would take a few months for the items to arrive. 

There were other pieces in the house that had always been there in Thomas and Lucille’s lifetimes and would remain. They were being refurbished, resurfaced, and would look brand new when they were finished. Such as the bed in the master bedroom which was very intricate and detailed and one of the pieces that had been in the house since its original construction centuries ago. It was a beautiful and impressive piece itself. However it, like the rest of the house, needed work done to restore it to its former grandeur. 

Their plans for their ancestral home were grand and extensive indeed. But to make those dreams and ideas reality, money was needed to fund them. Thomas was doing his part, Abigail was doing hers, and Lucille knew this was her contribution to their endeavor. Making sure their plans and future were well financed. 

The two brothers, as disgusting and depraved as they were, were also extremely wealthy. They’d amassed the kind of wealth that only degenerates with no souls could acquire. They would have liked it if people thought they were self-made coming from nothing. But in truth, their grandparents and their own parents had passed and left them a massive multi-million fortune. True, now they wealth they held made the original family inheritance look like silly pocket change, making the two brothers powerful and giving them the illusion of their own invincibility. They were smart, driven, shrewd business men who had countless powerful connections, and it seemed like they could do anything they wanted and get away with it. It made them drunk on their own power as it would anyone. 

However, the day they came up against the eldest Sharpe was a sobering experience. She presented a challenge that they had not faced before. No matter what the arrangement made, they held no power of her whatsoever. It was hard to explain, but she was unlike anyone in existence. 

James found Lucille frustrating, infuriating, but very intriguing. She was incredibly smart, resourceful, fearless, and unique in her inner strength. He’d never met anyone, man or woman, like her before. And she was beautiful. Her scars that she usually hid with the dresses she wore; only enhanced her beauty somehow, fueling his admiration and stimulating to his imagination. Scars that were unnoticeable if you weren’t close enough to see them. When she was fully unclothed, he couldn’t help his curiosity as his eyes wondered over her that night in her bedchambers. Bathed in the candlelight, her body glistening from her rather anxious, energetic, masterful efforts. 

When she was incarcerated, one of the diagnoses she was labeled with was ‘acute nymphomania’. But Lucille was well bred, very strong and willful. She didn’t let it rule or control her. There were layers upon layers to Lucille, and she caught James fascination. She was magnificent. 

Jonathon however, saw Lucille quite differently. She was an annoyance and was in his way keeping him from what he wanted. Abigail. From the second he’d stepped out of their carriage and onto the Allerdale estate, she caught his eye. Her striking green eyes, her soft silken raven black hair, her milk white flawless skin, her crimson colored lips. Her smile seemed to shine, giving light to everyone and everything that surrounded her. Her curves, her hips, her shape . . . sinfully delicious. Those beautiful plump round orbs. God he wanted to taste them. To hold them in his hands, to feel them press against his chest with each labored breath as he held her luscious form in his arms. Unlike Lucille’s older, scarred and more weathered body. Abigail’s was young, fresh, strong, and flawless. Not a single scar marring her perfect skin. She was an absolute vision, and the things he would do to her were endless. 

Of course watching Abigail and Lucille that night was pleasure in itself. They weren’t acting, weren’t pretending, it was as though they wanted to be together before the bargain was struck. The way their bodies writhed against one another, pleasuring themselves and each other, their lips and tongues hungry for their shared affections. He remembered the little involuntary moans and gasps she made. Small squeaks of unexpected delight when Lucille devoured her taste, causing Jonathon to grasp and stroke his manhood hard enough the tip would turn white. Yet he held back, he refused to cum until Abigail did.

Just watching the two women was torment, seeing Abigail’s beautiful body . . . he wanted it. Her round pink breasts, begging for his hands to hold them. He wanted to devour each nipple. He couldn’t help but imagine what it would be like if he put her down on all fours. What sorts of sounds would she make when his fingers dug into the soft flesh of her hips. When he thrust hard and deep inside her warmth, over and over until she begged for mercy. Her cries only making him invade her body even harder than before. He bet she never had someone take her like that. But he would, again and again until she collapsed sore and exhausted. How beautiful would it be to see her in such a state? His eyes would close, remembering how her white cheeks would turn a soft rose color with the heat of her arousal. Her lips turned red, like ripened strawberries . . . he wondered if she would taste as sweet. Just that thought alone caused his trousers to become uncomfortably tight. 

However as much as he planed and dreamed of such a scenario, Lucille would never allow it. She refused to budge and wouldn’t even let him touch her. Abigail wouldn’t be the first married woman he pursued, but it was the first time he came up against such stubborn resistance. As breath taking as Jonathon found Abigail, he didn’t even exist in her world. She was completely devoted and loyal to her husband and no other man was going to turn her head, her eyes would never turn from Thomas no matter what was offered. 

Usually it was quite easy for him. He was beyond rich, handsome, charming, and incredibly charismatic. He needed no help finding and seducing his prey. They usually flocked around him and fell to his feet. All he had to do was choose which one, and what order he took them in. 

Neither of the two men were concerned with Thomas even a little bit, nor did they care. All he had of interest to them was his harvester and its design. It was his wife and sister that held their full and undivided attention. 

Because of all these things, Lucille knew that she could play this to their advantage. Perhaps even, if the game was played right, far more money could be acquired then what had been offered. Much more. And then finances would never have to be a concern of the Sharpe’s again in their lifetimes or their decedents.

'Lucille.'

She had to do whatever she could to keep those she loved safe. But if Abigail refused, she won't push her. The safety of Thomas's wife and the baby were her concern.

"Lucille?"

She blinked, focusing her eyes on Abigail. Lucille didn't realize she left them, her mind going elsewhere. The darkness of their predicament forcing Lucille to ignore the here and now.  
The concern on Abigail's face had Lucille scrambling, "I'm sorry, dear. What?"

"I said that we should enjoy the dance hall with the other guests. Your expert fingers at the piano always is a joy to hear."

Lucille breathed a silent thanks, feeling Thomas's eyes on her as well.

"Alright. For a little bit," she agreed, rising from her seat to follow the other two. The way Abigail accepted Thomas's given arm, her little smile she had only for him. He continued to be the proper gentleman and caring husband, soon to be a father once again.

'He is lucky to have her,' Lucille thought. 'We were lucky to find Abigail before she left us.'

The dance hall, though small, did boast an ensemble of string instruments and a grand piano that Lucille made way to. The tiny orchestra greeted her with gracious smiles and queries that she answered truthfully. Music was always a passion of Lucille's, she never grew tired of practicing at the piano for hours on end. With ease, she sat and began playing one set with the orchestra. 

Thomas lead Abigail towards the opposite end of the room, helping her to sit beside him on the love seat. His wife glowed with motherhood, fingers light in his grasp.

He leaned close to her ear, "you enraptured everyone this evening, honeybee."

Only a faint blush touched her cheeks as she caught his gaze, "you flatter me so, dear husband."

"It's truth," he kissed her quickly. A giggle bubbled out of her mouth.

Abigail leaned against him as they listened to Lucille's playing. A few people began to take partners and dance about the hall, the skirts and tails a whirl of color.

Placing a gloved hand on her swelling stomach, Abigail reminisced on how far she came. She was fortunate to have been seen by the Baronet, courted by him. To actually be married to him only fueled the fire of total devotion Abigail always felt towards Thomas. He never made her feel inferior like her acquaintances in Boston. Ladies who belittled her every chance they could, glaring down their noses as she entered the party with Sir Thomas Sharpe, Baronet. How they watched with envious eyes as they waltzed in the moonlight, skirts flying at their pace. 

How would they see her now? Would they even recognize her, swathed in fine fabrics and glittering jewelry that she never dreamed of? Would they be jealous that she carried his child inside her womb, expecting her to become a spinster later in life? 

Her smile grew as she snuggled into Thomas's warmth, his arm going about her waist. She breathed in his scent, touched his fingers as they glided and entwined with one another.

"Dance with me?" was all she asked.

Thomas touched her cheek, "always."

They stood and drifted to the open area. They brought themselves in perfect form and began to waltz with the others.

Thomas wasn't worried that this was bad for the baby; Abigail was still early in her pregnancy and knew she could handle it. Movement was good for the mother as activities such as dancing. Even when they returned to Allerdale Hall, Thomas already could see her doing as much as she can.

With their inclusion in the waltz, many guests were in awe at the boldness, no proper lady would risk dancing in her condition. Others nodded in approval, more than surprised that the Lady Sharpe can still dance gracefully with her husband.

She flowed, draped in cerulean lace and silk, Abigail was the epitome of grace. The reincarnation of a spring in full bloom. She was a moon, a celestial being only few could touch.  
Neither Abigail or Thomas were aware that the other guests have stepped aside, giving them the full floor to glide across.

They finished with a delicate twist to a round of applause. Not one had ever witnessed such a perfect waltz, and by an expecting couple.

Abigail blushed as Thomas nodded, taking her arm as they decided to retire for the night. They helped to spur on the others as Lucille struck up another song.

Once they entered their room, Abigail placed a finger at Thomas's lips. He leaned against the door, eyes adjusting to the darkness of the space. The only sound was their breathing, but even that was just a rhythm of what was to come.

She slowly ran her hands under his dinner jacket, nails racking over the waistcoat and shirt, slipping it from his broad shoulders. Her eyes, those emerald green orbs drinking in his physique that was still hidden under clothing.

Thomas cupped her cheeks, leaning down to claim a kiss for himself. She melted under him, savoring every kiss he gave her.

Lucille’s playing continued long into the night. Long after the guests made their way from the room to their own accommodations, longer still then one the other musicians stopped playing and left for the evening as well. It left Lucille alone in the cavernous ball room playing only by the candle light that cast it’s glow over her. Just like at home, the way she spent most of her days and some of her nights. 

Thomas leaned on the doorway in silence watching his sister in a way he had many times over the years. Every since he was a boy. Finally he pushed from the door way and slowly approached his sister. “You would think in London, you would be less inclined to seclude yourself like this.” 

“You should be upstairs with Abigail.” Lucille said without looking up at him her fingers continuing to move over the ivory keys. 

“She’s resting. Even now she still tends to wear herself out past where she should.” Thomas could see there was something on her mind and moved closer sitting down on the bench beside her.“I know you’re angry with me for not writing first, but I missed you both. The last two planned visits had to be canceled because of complications with the construction. The roof will be finished by now and they will have started on the interior. Knocking out the old rotted walls and replacing them with concrete, steel, marble and stone.” 

“Abigail needed to see you. It’s good you came now, she’s been heartsick each day we don’t receive post from you. I think she still fears that you may discover marrying her was a mistake.” Lucille said. 

“That’s silly nonsense.” His eyes turned towards her, “Hopefully any time she even suggests you are quick to correct it.” Lucille didn’t answer and Thomas couldn’t let this go on. Reaching out he gently caught her wrists raising them from the piano and turning her towards him. “You don’t have to pretend to be strong for me Lucille. We rely on each other, do we not? As we always have?” He reminded her. “Always together . . .” 

She didn’t answer right away before she finished it, “. . . never apart.” She whispered. 

He smiled, “Even with you here, so far away I know you’re always with me. As I am with you.” He reminded her again. “But I have missed you darling. I miss seeing your beautiful eyes, I miss feeling your loving touch on my skin. I miss knowing that you are watching over me when I sleep.” He sighed, “Longing to have you and Abigail come home have turned me into a tyrant in the eyes of those working on Allerdale Hall. I insist they work twice as hard as they should, longer hours then are reasonable because I wish for my family to return to me.” 

Lucille smiled reaching up and stroking his face with her fingertips, he was so beautiful and lovely and had no idea what she saw when she looked at him. “I can tell you without being there or witnessing your methods, that you are far too easy and lenient on them. They are compensated well for their work, and we have been more generous with them then we should. But . . . I’m afraid I share your same desire . . . brother. I wish to return to you and our home.” She was remembering more and more of her incarceration now and it turned her stomach. “Away from this festering rotting hole of human filth.” 

Thomas’s smile faded as he saw the ghost like look in her eyes, “Darling something is troubling you. I’ve felt it since I arrived. What’s wrong?” He questioned holding her hand tight. Lucille looked at him a moment before he stood from the piano, picking up the candle holder in one hand, and taking his with her other. 

She led him into the drawing room that had been closed for the tight. Placing the candles on the table, she reached up opening the curtain. “There.” She said not looking out the window. Thomas stepped closer seeing the infamous asylum that his sister had been banished too when they were young. “I’ve ignored it Thomas. But it wants me back, it’s reaching out for me now.” She turned her eyes towards the building. “It knows.” 

Thomas felt all sorts of emotions rise within him seeing that godforsaken and damned place. A living hell with real demons that walked its halls. “No.” Thomas looked at his sister. “You served your time there, paid for your sins, you were released and are never to go back.” 

“I paid for the ones they knew about, Thomas.” She looked back at the place that housed her nightmares once again, “The devils who run free within its walls remember me. They remember my name.” 

“Lucille.” Thomas reached up pulling the curtains closed. “I want you and Abigail to move to another hotel for the rest of your stay here. There are plenty of others, there is no need to stay at this one when there are better ones without a clear view of the distant past stirring up memories that are better forgotten.” 

“And how am I to explain that sort of action to Abigail, Thomas? Hmmm? They have kept us very well here, and being who she is she’s memorized and gotten to know every single one of the staff. From the concierge to the chambermaids which has only improved their services that much more.” Lucille pointed out how ridiculous an unscheduled and quite unprovoked move would be. 

“That doesn’t matter. Abigail will ingratiate herself to those wherever you stay. We’ll think of some excuse but I don’t want you staying here another day.” Thomas was dead serious in this matter. He’d been inside the walls of bedlam as a visitor for a few hours and that alone was enough to cause one lasting nightmares. Being incarcerated there as a ‘patient’ . . . was an unbearable thought. The cruelty of human beings to other human beings . . . no sin Lucille ever committed, nor could ever commit could warrant such abuse. He sighed reaching out and resting his hands on her shoulders, “We’ve worked hard to put our past behind us. To undo the damage our ancestors did to our name and home. Every since we were children, we brought the one thing that had been absent from our family for generations back into our home.” Lucille looked into his eyes, “Love was a forgotten gift that reentered our home through us.” 

Lucille reached up stroking his black locks gently. “Precisely my darling.” She whispered. “Even not knowing what it was, we discovered it for ourselves. Such a precious discovery it terrified our mother, never having felt it herself. She wanted to destroy it, that what she could never understand.” They stood looking into each other’s eyes remembering how Lucille had resolved that problem. “I wouldn’t let her take it away from us.” She turned her eyes away, “Even though she still got her way. They sent you away to boarding school and our aunt.” Her eyes turned towards the curtains where Bedlam stood just beyond them. “And they sent me to hell. Mother would have approved.” She said moving over and sitting down in the large chair nearby. 

Thomas walked over taking her hands sitting down beside her, “This is the past, Lucille. We’ve put all of that behind us. This is our family, here and now. We make it as it should have been all along. The house has been reborn, and soon our family will grow. Instead of just 3 Sharpe’s there will be four. And more to come before long.” 

Lucille looked into his eyes for a long moment, “Our family could grow faster still.

There was a long moment of silence as Thomas just stared at her not understanding. He looked about to make sure they were alone in the drawing room and no one was listening in, moving closer and keeping his voice quiet, “You know that doesn’t work. We tried it in the past and it proved it’s simple impossible . . .” 

“I know that my darling.” She said with a sigh remembering their child who had a name, and the others which did not. “But you are not the only one of us eligible to marry.” Now Thomas was completely dumbstruck as he just stared at her. 

“Lucille . . . what on earth are you talking about?” He questioned. 

“I’ve been selfish Thomas, I see that now. Having you marry whilst I sat back letting you do all the work. I am quite capable of having children as well, I shouldn’t have left the burden to you alone.” She said staring away from him lost in thought. 

“What is going on?” He said sternly. “What is in that head of yours you’ve been keeping from me?” Lucille didn’t answer still lost in her own thoughts. “Lucille, if you marry you will not be a Sharpe any longer. You’ll take on some other man’s name and I doubt very much he’ll want to live at Allerdale Hall.” 

“Then marrying would not be necessary, would it. It is you and Abigail’s children that need to be legitimate in the eyes of the law and they are. In order to keep the Sharpe name, mine do not.” She stood starting to pace having been turning thoughts in her mind over and over since James impromptu visit and ‘arrangement’. Thomas couldn’t believe this. Who was this woman and what had she done with his Lucille? Clinching his jaw he stood starting to walk out of the drawing room. “Thomas? Where are you going?” 

“To make arrangements for you and Abigail’s relocation. If the reconstruction of the house was further along, I would be packing the two of you into a carriage and taking you home with me this moment. However there is more to do before it’s safe enough for the two of you to return. Go upstairs and wake Abigail. I intend you be out of this place before sunrise.” He turned on his heel and stormed out in anger leaving Lucille standing speechless. 

Thomas couldn’t speak to her when she was like this. She was completely out of her mind to be talking like this. He didn’t know if it was the simple proximity to the madhouse, or if watching Abigail’s pregnancy progress was making her long to be a mother herself. Either way, he needed to get her further away from that place. Now. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Abigail finished unpacking hanging up her last few dresses in the closet careful to make sure they were straight so the decorations on each one wouldn’t be crushed. She was completely at a loss why they had moved clear across town without warning and without reason, but Thomas seemed so insistent upon it and concerned she couldn’t argue or press the matter. Abigail didn’t want to cause him worry by not obeying his wishes before he went back to continue work on the estate. 

She knew something was going on having walked into the room when Thomas and Lucille were talking. They would suddenly fall silent, stare death glares at each other before turning their attention to Abigail. It was frustrating to think something horrid was going on behind her back. But at the same time, she couldn’t accuse them of keeping secrets from her, when she and Lucille were keeping huge secrets from Thomas. 

With a sigh she walked over to the massive bed and crawled across it lying down on her side. Abigail was exhausted having needed more sleep without her husband’s presence resulting in hours of anxious love-making. The change of hotel was even more exhausting than usual. 

“She hasn’t eaten this morning we should wake her.” Thomas said as Lucille came out pulling the door closed carefully. 

“Not if you want her to attend the opera tonight. She needs rest as you can see for yourself. It’s best to let her sleep for now.” Lucille said before grabbing his hand and pulling him into the other bedroom on the opposite side of the suite closing the door and locking it behind them. “Now we’ve moved far from the asylum will you calm down and stop behaving like a lunatic?” 

“You’re keeping secrets from me Lucille, do you think I don’t know that you are?” He said seriously. Lucille arched a brow looking at him before a smile swept her face. “What” 

“Did my musing make you jealous brother?” She asked. Thomas took a step back not having realized that was a large part of his reaction. “You’ve married four times, and the mere suggestion that I might do the same invoked a certain amount of jealous madness in you, didn’t it.” She said rather amused to see him in her place for once. 

“Don’t be absurd Lucille.” He said taking a step back. 

Lucille chuckled and walked towards him, she wrapped her arms around his shoulders before pulling him into a deep kiss. Thomas wrapped his arms around her embracing her body tight against his consuming her kiss that he’d been ages without. She rested her forehead against his as they both took deep breaths, “You know full well that there is only one man I love Thomas. The only man who has and will always hold my heart. You and you alone are my only love Thomas. Forever.”

Her stomach rumbled in hunger, causing Abigail to awaken to warm afternoon sunlight. She stretched carefully, groaning at the relief as her joints popped back into place. From the look outside the window, Abigail saw fluffy clouds drifting lazily.

She got up, stretching again as she made up her mind to take a bath. Removing her nightgown, she slipped on a robe, stepping out into the common room of their suite. She glanced towards Lucille's room, the door slightly ajar. Abigail hadn't seen Thomas since she slept and wondered if he was with her.

However, a significant 'thump' that came from Lucille's room startled Abigail. Fear gripped her as she burst in, not caring about her own safety.

Abigail gasped, hands shooting to her mouth to stifle the scream that threatened to escape her.

She saw them, THEM, in the throes of passion, unawares that Abigail had intruded on such a spectacle.

She was aware of Thomas, her beautiful Thomas, and his graceful sister, taking each other.

"T-thomas?" She squeaked. The pair before her stopped, eyes wide as they turned to see the one person they didn't want to hurt.

Everything seemed to slow and stop for all three Sharpe’s. For Abigail she couldn’t breathe, she couldn’t move, and it wasn’t long before she couldn’t see. She turned away still not able to draw a breath reaching out to put her hand on the doorway but missed falling to the ground. The jolt caused her to gasp taking a breath. 

“Abigail!” The two siblings untangled from each other’s embrace, hurrying over to Thomas’s pregnant young bride. Thomas tried to gather her up but she shook her head pushing him away. 

“No! Don’t touch me! I don’t know you, I don’t KNOW YOU!!!” She cried in confused terror. 

“Abigail, darling. You need to calm down, calm down right now.” Lucille said reaching for her hand. Abigail smacked her hand away starting to scramble to her feet. 

“STOP IT! STAY AWAY FROM ME!! BOTH OF YOU!!!” She shrieked. She wasn’t calming down and she was quickly becoming more violent and more hysterical. Thomas was starting to panic as well seeing the way she was thrashing about. 

Not knowing what else to do he quickly wrapped his arms around her pulling her up against him, grabbing her wrists and crossing them over her chest trying to hold her still. “Please! Sweetheart, you have to breathe, you have to stop struggling, the baby, remember the baby!” He said quickly but it was as though she didn’t hear him, or wouldn’t hear him having fallen into absolute hysteria. 

Lucille got up and disappeared for a moment before coming back carrying a bottle with her pulling the cork, “Alright darling, shhhhhh.” 

“NO!!!” Abigail screamed as she twisted her body violently. 

“Thomas, hold her head still.” 

“Lucille we agreed no unnecessary chemicals when she’s with child!” 

“Perhaps it’s escaped your attention Thomas but it is quite necessary before she hurts them both!” Thomas clinched his jaw still not wanting to do this, but he quickly wrapped his hand gently around her throat pulling her head back against his shoulder. Lucille quickly held the bottle to her lips pouring the bitter contents into her mouth and forcing her jaw closed squeezing her lips shut and her nose closed leaving her no choice but to choke or swallow. 

Within moments, Abigail stopped struggling as her breathing slowed and Thomas felt her body relax in his arms. Lucille released her sitting back catching her breath as she watched. Thomas was still holding Abigail tight in his arms, tears streaming from his eyes his entire body shaking. “Sweetheart, Abigail, my darling . . .” He pleaded not knowing how he could ever tell her how sorry he was. Wanting to explain, wanting to try and tell her the truth, everything. Answer her questions, fill in the blanks, try to tell her why they were the way they were. But he knew no matter what the spin he put on it, what the reasons were behind it . . . . there was no explanation that was going to suffice. “Abigail, oh my Abigail.” He wept closing his eyes burring his face against her shoulder embracing her. 

“She’s alright Thomas.” Lucille said quickly seeing him in as much distress if not more than Abigail had been. “She’ll sleep for a few hours. But she’s alright.” 

“How can you say that Lucille, she’s not alright!” He held Abigail’s completely limp, motionless body in his arms cradling her head to his shoulder. “She’s not alright! She’ll never be alright!” He cried. “She will never look at us the same way again! We’ll have to tell her everything now, everything! About our lives together, about our parents, about Nicolas, we’ll have to tell her and she’ll leave us! We’ll lose her! Her and the baby! Everything we’ve done, everything we’ve worked for will be for nothing! Don’t you understand!?” 

“Thomas!” Lucille said sternly, “This isn’t the time for such behavior, one of you falling into complete hysteria is enough I don’t need both of you calling attention where it isn’t wanted!” She would have smacked him to pull him back to his senses, but the way he clutched Abigail’s body, she couldn’t strike him without striking Abigail too. “Get her off of the cold floor and take her into her room. Make certain to lie her down so there’s no pressure on the baby.” 

“Lucille what did you give her? You didn’t just dose her with it, you gave it to the baby too!” He said in a loud voice. 

Lucille gave him a dark look, “I would not give her something that would hurt them, I would never ever. Now do as I say. And be quick about it.” Thomas clinched his jaw starring at Lucille, before he stood from the floor holding Abigail tight. He did as he was instructed and carried her into the bedroom he lay her down removing her belt, and unbuttoning her blouse feeling the warmth to her skin. His eyes were red, tears still streaming in a flood down his face. This was his worst nightmare, the one he had feared since the beginning. From the first day he walked with her back to the schoolhouse and saw beyond her physical beauty. Her genuine and honest good natured heart. The love she felt for those around her, the compassion that she held for the children and their wayward parents. Even that old crone, Mrs. Styles who tortured her because she was jealous. 

He couldn’t stop himself as he began to weep in absolute despair taking her hand, “Oh God, Abigail forgive me. Please forgive me.” Abigail loved him so much. So completely and unconditionally, no ambition, no selfish reason. She loved him, she trusted him, with all of her pure and precious heart. Now foolish carelessness, it took only seconds to betray and crush her heart. He saw it in her eyes, the shock, the pain, the confusion, the horror, the anguish. Everything he had never seen in her beautiful green eyes as they looked at him full of love and adoration, he saw them all within a broken heartbeat. Thomas’s placed his shaking hand over the swell of her abdomen, remembering the love they shared between them, the pure unfathomable love that their child was conceived in. He couldn’t breathe as he broke down into tears realizing he could never have that again. “Oh God, Abigail.” He cried in despair burring his face against her as a moan of utter emotional agony and despair mixed with the tears of sorrow. 

Outside in the next room Lucille paced her mind running around yet another problem that needed immediate attention. Now the most urgent one that she had to resolve and resolve now. She could have sworn she secured and locked the door when she took Thomas there to speak with him. Perhaps she only thought she did, the lust that she and Thomas had for each other tended to be accompanied by a small amount of madness. 

Her pacing stopped cold when she heard the sound of her brother’s painful mourning cry. She gasped feeling a pain in her heart, covering her chest closing her eyes. It was like having her still beating heart ripped out of her chest. She couldn’t breathe. Since the moment he was born, Thomas was her everything. The reason for her living, her breathing, for everything she did. It was done with Thomas first and always in her thoughts. “I’ll fix this Thomas.” She breathed clutching her chest, “I’ll make it right again my love.” 

She walked over to the phone and dialed the front desk. “This is Lady Lucille Sharpe in suite 12. Send for Dr. Edward Newgate at once.” She hung up staring at the wall. “I’ll make this right.”  
~~~~~~~~~~~

A while later Lucille opened the door of the bedroom where Thomas sat with Abigail. He was kneeling on the floor beside the bed, holding onto Abigail’s hand. He just stared at his sleeping young bride, wanting her to wake, but terrified to see how her eyes looked at him now. If all the love she had for him before had gone, and would be filled with the pain of being betrayed, the disgust of knowing her husband was in an incestuous relationship with his sister. He was a complete wreck and was just as shattered by this as Abigail had been. 

Lucille entered the room and man with a case following after her. At once Thomas looked up seeing the stranger looking between his sister and the man she brought into Abigail’s room. “Who is this?” He demanded wanting to know who was intruding into his vulnerable pregnant young wife’s bedroom. 

“Dr. Edward Newgate, Sir Thomas.” Thomas’s clinched his jaw as his eyes darkened. He stood from the bed approaching him. 

“Lucille how dare you bring anyone in here.” He hissed before his attention turned back to the man, “You have no business intruding in this room. Get out of here. OUT!” He roared. 

“Thomas!” Lucille pushed both of them out of Abigail’s bedroom into the main part of the suite closing the door. She pushed them further away even though Abigail was hard asleep and couldn’t hear them. She hardly wanted another mistake right now of all times. She grabbed Thomas’s wrist pulling him aside to speak with him. 

“Who is this? What is he doing here? Have you lost your mind . . . . .” 

“We don’t have the time to argue this, Thomas. Do you want Abigail back or not?” She questioned. 

Thomas fell silent staring at her, “Of course I do.” 

“Then this is what has to be done. She’s obviously not ready for the truth and certainly not while she’s with child. Now you have to let me fix it before the situation is made worse.” She said quickly. Lucille sighed, “This man is a . . . ‘doctor’. He owes me a favor. He owes me a multitude of favors in fact, but I’ll settle for this one if he can sell it.” 

The Baronet took a jagged painful breath. “More lies.” 

Lucille sighed reaching up and stroking his hair gently, hardly able to bare his agony. “For now my darling. But it’s what’s best. For her. For the child. For the family.” Thomas closed his eyes lowering his head with a sigh hating this. But what choice did they have. He opened his eyes looking into Lucille, the agony and pain written plainly on his face as tears escaped staining his face. Lucille gave a nod before drying his tears and hugging him tight. He held onto her for tear life knowing that she was and had always been his ally. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Abigail took a deep breath, and then another, before her eyes opened. She started to breathe faster and sit up but she was caught by the shoulders and laid back down. “Lady Sharpe, try to stay calm.” She looked over seeing a stranger with a stethoscope sitting beside her on the bed. 

“Who are you? What do you want? What are you doing in my room!” She said starting to panic. 

“It’s alright Abigail.” She heard Lucille say as she and Thomas had been standing in the room near the door. Both having changed their clothes from what they had been earlier in the day. Lucille even changing her hair style and decorations to a completely different style. Lucille crawled across the bed to the other side of Abigail taking her hand. “Doctor? Is she going to be alright? She seems to know where she is now.” 

“I think so. She just needs rest and eat a proper diet. To avoid future episodes like this one she needs not to exert herself so.” He said taking off his stethoscope before looking at his watch and taking her wrist in his fingers to count her pulse. 

“What? What happened?” Abigail said confused looking between Lucille and the man. 

Lucille smiled and leaned down kissing Abigail’s cheek, “Oh darling, we were so worried. You seemed to be confused, shouting and screaming and crying. We couldn’t get you to calm down. It was as though you were having some sort of fit. Thomas and I were terrified that you could hurt yourself and had to give you something to sleep. We sent for the doctor immediately to make sure you and the baby were alright. We were afraid that you may have a fever.”

Thomas stood silently saying nothing as Lucille unfolded the story she’d come up with to convince Abigail she was the victim of a fevered day dream brought on by the pregnancy and exhaustion. He felt the darkness and guilt he had felt before creep back into his heart once again. 

“So . . . it was a dream?” her eyes turned back to the doctor, “It . . . everything I saw was a dream?” 

“Night terrors are common for pregnant young women. Lucille tells me that you’re from Boston originally?” Abigail nodded. “That is a lot of huge changes in your life in a short amount of time. Away from home, in an entirely new and different country. I am also told that your estate is undergoing a great deal of repairs and that is why you and Lucille are staying here in London. You’re probably feeling somewhat vulnerable and insecure. Usually at this point in an expectant mothers pregnancy would be when she should be nesting. Preparing her home for the baby’s arrival. Circumstances aren’t permitting that comfort.” He said taking out a vile and a metal syringe drawing a dose of medication. “Tell me, what did you dream about?” 

Lucille watched the doctor closely, having checked everything in his bag and discussed at length what would be spoken of, and what would happen to him if anything he did harmed Abigail in anyway. If she felt so much as a headache, the doctor would wish for death by the time Lucille paid him back in kind. Her eyes moved to Lucille and Thomas before turning away. A blush of shame and embarrassment crossing her face. “I . . . was looking for Thomas and Lucile and . . . when I . . . opened the door . . .” Her words fell away unable to say it. What a horrid dream. To know something so terrible was in her mind to begin with. “I just . . . it was nothing.”

Thomas sat stood starring out the window at the street down below. All those Londoner’s going about their busy lives, never even imagining the intricacy of the fates of those around them. So many people were concerned with their lives, and their lives alone that they often didn’t even acknowledge those they perceived to be a ‘lower’ station then themselves. Although the aristocracy may have been used to such behavior, and those of a lower class simply accepted it for what it was. 

His Abigail, the flower among the thorns they had discovered in America, saw no such distinction. She befriended everyone, gentle in her ways, quick to offer her praise and her help. She was a refreshing breath of air to those who served them. She always thanked them, no matter how routine or small of a kindness or action. And she made no qualms about doing so in public should they go to the dining room or a dinner house a few streets over. She was always bright, smiling, sincere, and gentle. Thomas adored seeing the small things she did to show her gratitude to those who worked hard around her. The staff here, the servants at home . . . she must have been the most well behaved, understanding, and gentle soul of her generation. Even back at her home in Boston, where the class lines were quite a bit more blurred then they were in England, she remained calm, and respectful. It certainly put the Sharpe’s in a better standing, and because of Abigail, help was always willing and eager to give assistance where it was needed and requested. 

Lucille showed the doctor outside before closing the front door behind her. Apparently there were some things she needed to discuss with Newgate and thought it best not to do so in the suite, One mistake was quite enough for today or any other day. After a few moments, the door opened and she reentered having spoken with the man before sending him on his way rather abruptly. “What did you tell him.” Thomas said in a low voice not turning to look at her. 

“Nothing. It’s not his province to ask questions, to simply do as I say.” Lucille said approaching and standing next to him at the window looking out into the busy street. 

“You brought an alienist here from that damned place. To see Abigail, how could you?” Thomas said looking at her. 

“We simply couldn’t tell her ourselves, why would she be inclined to listen to us. She needed a man of the medical sciences to tell her what she saw wasn’t real. It was the best way to put her mind at rest Thomas.” Reaching up she put her hand gently on his shoulder. “The sedative he gave her should keep her out until morning. She’ll rest, and when she wakes she’ll be refreshed and will put this day behind her as a nightmare.” Thomas scoffed shaking his head. Not only were they lying about what had happened, they made her believe the vision was in her head, making her worry that there was some hidden evil inside of her to ever imagine such a scenario. 

“Of course.” He said his eyes staring into the street. 

Lucille turned towards him, “I’m sorry about the Opera darling. I know how excited you were to share it was Abigail. Perhaps they will exchange the tickets . . .” 

Thomas shook his head, “It was a limited engagement. One night only. They’ll be on their way East tomorrow.” He was disappointed of course but at the same time they had far more pressing matters to be concerned about. “But she needs her rest now. That is what is most important after what this day held.” He sighed looking at his sister, “Is this the way our lives are to be sister?” He questioned. “Shrouded in secrecy and lies. Drowning her again and against with chemicals to preserve her innocence and safety?” 

“No my love. The time will come for us to speak of this matter. But now is not that time. An explanation would be given, I think, when we’re back home together and the baby comes. Not before, les it overwhelm her and she falls into hysterics again.” She took his hands, “She is fine Thomas, they both are. She simply needs to sleep and to put this entire day out of her mind. In the morning, it will be a new day and we’ll start over again.” She rested her forehead to his, “And we must leave it behind as well. Cast it from your thoughts, focus on her. What is most important to us and our family.” 

Thomas took a breath and gave a nod, his eyes turned down. His hands resting on her waist. Although they loved and lusted after each other in equal measure, it was clear that satisfying those urges and needs would be incredibly moronic given the events earlier in the day. No, such things would have to wait until they were truly alone without the possibility of Abigail stumbling upon them a second time. 

“And you,” She said putting his arms slightly, You’ve not slept yourself in some time. Take the spare room. Wash, change, and get yourself to bed. We all must rest if we are to face tomorrow.” Thomas kissed her cheek and she smiled kissing him back. Reluctantly and extremely exhausted himself, he turned and retreated into the other bedroom. "Sleep well brother." 

Lucille turned going back to Abigail’s room and quietly going inside. Slipping from her robe she crawled into the bed next to her lovely Abigail. She pulled the cover up over them to keep them warm as Lucille melded to the young woman’s back, wrapping her arm around her, kissing her neck before resting her cheek to hers hugging her close. “I’m sorry.” She whispered in a ghost like voice. “I love you my beautiful Abigail. I shall watch over you and protect you. From all the world.” She vowed snuggling back beside her as Abigail unconsciously turned towards the eldest Sharpe, settling against her. Lucille smiled kissing her face, stroking her raven black hair from her eyes.”You’ll always be safe with me.”

'Safe with me...'

Abigail blinked slowly awake to a quiet London night, warmth cocooning her exhausted body. Her eyes adjusting to the twilight and saw the slender curves of Lucille next to her.

A peaceful ease settled over her as she swept away a tendril of dark hair from Lucille's face. How much younger she seemed when asleep; almost childlike while in repose.

Abigail slipped out of bed, feeling the need to move around. Her legs a little skittish as she exited the room on tiptoe.

The common room had one candle lit with Thomas sitting in one of the chairs. A glass of scotch accompanying him as he sat. The sound of Abigail's door opening had him looking her way.

"Hey," he whispered, "I hope I didn't wake you."

She shook her head, "no. I couldn't sleep. You?"

"The same," he took a sip, "lots of things going through my head."

Abigail stepped closer, fingers playing with his hair. He tipped his head back, eyes closing as she did. 

"Does this help?"

He merely smiled, snagging her hand and placed a kiss on her palm.

"It eases my mind you are alright," he looked out the window.

Abigail frowned. She must have really had quite a fit, having him worry so. She settled herself next to him.

"I'm sorry for things today," she curled next to him, eyes misting over, "I just ruined our night."

"Don't worry yourself so, honeybee," Thomas fell silent after that.

He didn't want to lie to anyone anymore, hated deceaving his wife and trying to pretend that nothing out of the ordinary was happening. She deserved to know why he and Lucille were the way they were. Abigail, his sweet, innocent, charming Abigail had to know.

Yet, he promised Lucille to keep this deception going. To wait for the baby to arrive back home. When the chances to speak with one another wouldn't be marred by the world.  
'Perhaps it wasn't such a good idea to visit,' Thomas thought, taking another sip, 'I should have stayed behind.'

"Don't think that way," Abigail wrapped her arms about his torso, "and don't say that you aren't, I know when your mind thinks about things."

He swallowed, "your intuition sometimes surprises me."

"I only speak truth," she supplied as he winced.

The scotch wasn't helping matters, Thomas set it down with a dull thunk.

"I'm going to miss you terribly when you leave. Can't we come back?"

His heart clenched, heated tears swimming in his eyes again as he fought for control. Thomas was always more emotional than other men, and to hear the anguished sound of Abigail's voice...

"It'll be almost ready," Thomas replied, a tear sliding down his cheek, "another month, perhaps two. It won't be long, my love."

He kissed her cheek, feeling the weight of the world resting hard on his shoulders.

Abigail frowned seeing the look of defeat on his face. She didn’t know what was going on or why he seemed so burdened and she hated it. She wanted to ease his pain however she could. If she couldn’t take the burden from him, she wanted to help him carry it. “Thomas.” She began slowly feeling a great amount of guilt herself. “What did I say? When I was sleep walking? To you and Lucille to frighten you so?” 

Thomas opened his eyes wide when she said that not having expected it. “I . . .” No words were coming out they were frozen in his throat and he couldn’t speak. “It wasn’t . . .” He took a ragged breath, “It was because you were thrashing about so we were concerned.” He said quickly which was the truth. 

The young wife frowned that she’d been part of the reason he was so upset. “I’m sorry Thomas, truly. I . . . I’ve just been tired a lot, I’ve never . . . that hasn’t happened to me before. And I had . . such a nightmare.” 

“Abigail . . .” He stopped not wanting to tell her it wasn’t a nightmare, not right now. Because it would also mean telling her that they flat out lied to her again, and had a stranger do it as well. “It wasn’t your fault.” He said simply. 

She was quiet before she looked at him with tears in her eyes, “Thomas I love you. I love you and Lucille with all of my heart. We’ve been more of a family . . .I loved my parents very much but I was never as close to them as I am to the two of you.” He smiled a little holding her hands wishing she would stop talking. He knew she meant well but was only making him hurt worse. “I don’t know why I imagined such a horrible thing . . . but I know that you and Lucille love each other too. But not that way.” 

Dear god he wished she would stop. They couldn’t talk about this right now, and the more she talked the more he realized that they could never tell her. She wasn’t going to accept it like they had hoped she would in time and he would lose her and their baby forever. What was worse . . . he knew Lucille wouldn’t let her go. She would never allow her to take his child away, and no matter how much she adored Abigail . . . her fate would be sealed. He knew his sister well enough to know that she would do anything to preserve their family. He had to get her to talk about something else, anything else in the universe would be better. His eyes moved down to the swell of her body and he gently rested his large hand over where their child grew. 

“I think my surprise I’ve been working on will be finished by the time you and Lucille come home.” He said with a soft smile. “I almost can’t wait to tell you about it that I would say it now, but I would rather you saw it.” 

Abigail smiled resting her hand over his. “I think I would like to see it too. I can wait, I know it will be wonderful.” She said rubbing his hand. Her smile faded, “I’m really sorry about the Opera, Thomas. I wanted to go. I’d heard about them but I had never seen one. The music is supposed to be beautiful. Even if they sing in a different language.” 

He chuckled and kissed her nose. “You would have understood sweetheart. Lucille says you’ve been studying French. You’ve been a quick study and says you speak it beautifully.” 

She blushed a little bit, “I think she paints a better picture then it actually is. My tutor laughs often when I speak the phrases she gives me. Lucille translates what I actually say and . . . well I’m just glad I didn’t try to speak it to someone outside of my studies.” She blushed. 

“You’re still learning.” He kissed her forehead before wrapping his arms around her and rubbing her back, “It takes time and practice darling.” He reassured her. Thomas couldn’t help but wonder what sort of a tutor laughs at their students. That hardly seems conducive to building ones confidence. She smiled pulling her legs up on the couch beneath her and snuggled into his shoulder hugging him tight. 

He didn’t want to leave them, but perhaps now it was best. At least for a while after today’s extreme shock. Thomas held her tighter to his chest and kissed her head. She and the love she had for him was so precious. It felt like the world was crumbling around him when he came so close to losing it today. He didn’t know if he could cope with seeing that look in her eyes again. “I love you Thomas.” She whispered feeling warm and safe in his arms. 

He gently stroked her hair holding her close, “I love you, Abigail Sharpe.” He closed his eyes thinking about the child she carried within her, “Both of you. To my last breath.” 

 

(Continued -->)

PLEASE COMMENT AND REVIEW!!!


	10. Surrogate - Chapter 10

Abigail stood with Lucille, tears having been in her eyes since they announced his carriage was waiting to take him back to Cumberland downstairs. They had walked slowly down together, one on each side of him holding hands. Thomas looked at them both with a sigh, knowing he had to take this one last look that he would have to keep with him until he saw his girls again. Lucille smiled for him, but Abigail was struggling. She didn’t feel happy, she felt incredibly sad and lost the battle of keeping her tears from falling. Lucille’s arm was around her trying to comfort her but had no doubt that the baby was affecting her emotions as well. 

Thomas took her hands and kissed them, before gathering her into his arms holding her tight. “Abigail, it’s alright darling.” Lucille smiled as he tried to comfort her, as her emotions ran rough shot over her good sense to control her tears and to realize that he was just going home, he wasn’t dying. “I promise I’ll write more often.” He vowed remembering what Lucille said whenever they collected post she was heartbroken not to hear from him. “In another month or so, it’ll be suitable for you to come home.” He reached out taking Lucille’s hand, “Both of you. We’ll be a family again and always be together.” 

Lucille rested her hand over his, “And never be apart again.” She said feeling a twinge in her chest knowing what had to happen now that Thomas left them. She would have to ask the worst of Abigail, and once again they would have to debase themselves for the sake of the family and their future. 

Thomas smiled, “Never apart.” He repeated looking at her before looking down at Abigail, “I promise.” He whispered kissing her head hugging her tight. 

“Sir Thomas, we’re ready.” Finely said reminding him that they were blocking the street and would appreciate it if they moved. Thomas nodded knowing he had to go. 

“I’ll write soon.” He hugged Lucille tight careful not to let it linger to long before he hugged Abigail and kissed her once more. “Take care of our little one while I pay careful attention to every detail of the nursery.” He said knowing that would give her something to focus on. 

“I promise.” She said with a smile at last. He smile and kissed her once more before turning and climbing in the carriage. Lucille wrapped her arm around Abigail hugging her tight as they watch the carriage go waving to Thomas as he took one last look and waved to them.

“It’s only a little while my love.” Lucille said hugging Abigail close, “Then we’ll be home, and together again.” Abigail nodded before turning to Lucille wrapping her arms around her and hugging her tight. Lucille smiled and returned her embrace rubbing her back to comfort her. “Come on, let’s get you inside out of this weather. A storm seems to be coming.” She said looking up at the black clouds. Abigail nodded drying her tears once more with the drenched handkerchief she’d used to unsuccessfully try and keep her tears away. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When they walked inside, Abigail excused herself for a moment to the powder room to fix her face leaving Lucille in the lobby for a moment. The older Sharpe’s smile vanished as she walked over to the desk taking a small sealed note from inside her pocket. The name “James McMahon” written in her elegant handwriting. “Have this delivered immediately without delay.” She instructed. The concierge nodded and quickly called for one of the bellhops to see to it right away. 

Lucille sighed closing her eyes hating this. She’d dreaded it from the moment James had the brass to approach her at the café. If it was her alone, then she would more than willingly see to it with less anxiety, but it was Abigail that concerned her. She didn’t want to share her with anyone and barely tolerated her own brother feeling jealous of the time they spent together alone even though she tried not to. She couldn’t help it. Lucille adored Abigail and like Thomas, wanted to preserve her innocence and keep the rest of the world away. To protect her from everything and the depravity of the outside world forever. The depravity under their own roof was quite enough. 

Unlike Thomas, Lucille felt that Abigail would accept them in time. The incident the other day notwithstanding and only indicated to her that she wasn’t ready and they just needed more time, that was all. 

Lucille smiled when Abigail returned looking much better and more collected, “There we are. Feeling better?” She said taking her hands. 

“I wish he didn’t have to go already.” She said with a sigh. 

“Me too, darling.” She said caressing her cheek looking into Abigail’s beautiful green eyes, still a bit red from their goodbyes. Her smile faded as she wrapped her arm around Abigail’s waist and they started for their rooms. “Abigail . . . we must speak of something that I wish we didn’t. “ She began. Abigail could see she was worried. 

“Alright.” She said softly already concerned, rarely having seen Lucille worried about anything.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Abigail sat motionless on the foot of the bed as Lucille sat beside her. After what happened with Thomas the other day, she feared that it would send her into another attack of hysteria, and she didn’t have Thomas here to help her this time. But what choice did she have. 

She sighed and stood starting to pace slowly, “I’m sorry Abigail, I shouldn’t have burdened you with this right now.” The young woman furrowed her brow hearing her words looking up at her sister, “You have no idea how angry I am that they insisted on bringing you into this. I should have known that giving them what they wanted the first time wouldn’t be enough, they would want more. If they didn’t insist upon it I would have seen to it myself without involving you but . . . .” 

“Lucille.” Abigail instantly stood walking over taking her hand. “This isn’t your fault. It was never your fault.” She said seriously. “It was them from the beginning and you saved me from betraying Thomas.” Abigail had been ridden with guilt by the fact she fell asleep and Lucille went back ‘entertaining’ them further alone. “You shouldn’t have been made to go back with them alone. You should have taken me with you. It was my fault this began in the first place.” 

“That’s nonsense, and I know you are intelligent enough to know that already Abigail. The fault lies with those perverted degenerates that would ask such a thing of you to begin with.” She said with growing rage at the demands that Abigail be subject to further shame at their hands. 

Abigail was quiet for a moment before taking Lucille’s other hand as well, “I won’t let you go alone again Lucille. I won’t abandon you to bare this travesty alone.” She knew that Thomas was already baring something alone that he wouldn’t let her share with him; she couldn’t stand the thought of Lucille doing the same. After everything Lucille had gone through, she wouldn’t let her be alone again. She’d promised her that while she slept after she injured her hands at home. 

Lucille smiled Abigail’s compassion and love for her touching her heart. Something that almost never happened, and no one could ever do besides Thomas. She could feel Abigail shiver when she hugged her, knowing that as brave as she was being she was still terrified beyond all reason in her heart. 

“I won’t be able to hide it this time Lucille.” Abigail said swallowing the lump in her throat, as her hands moved to cover the swell of her abdomen. “They’ll know as soon as they see me without the proper . . . the proper attire.” She couldn’t bear to say the word ‘naked’ as it would only increase her fears. 

“Yes, I know.” Lucille said with a sigh, certainly not wanting Thomas’s child to be subjected to this farce. “But it may work to our advantage this time.” Abigail looked at her not understanding. She smiled, “If your wedding ring isn’t enough to incite basic human decency in them, perhaps your being with child will.” Lucille hoped it would keep their hands off of her at any rate. She looked at her beautiful Abigail once more, “Are you certain you wish to share this with me. I would sacrifice myself gladly, it is a small price to pay for Thomas’s sake . . . but . . . to take you with me as well . . . I . . .” 

“Lucille.” Abigail said taking her hands again. “I won’t let you be alone. Never again.” She said repeating her vow from before, and letting her know she would never break it. Lucille smiled softly and gave a nod hugging her again. 

“My Abigail.” She breathed kissing her cheek, “My beautiful, brave sister.”

Abigail and Lucille were silent as they walked to the large double doors at the end of the hallway. Needless to say that McMahons rooms were much bigger. They took up the top floor of the hotel. Not only were they obscenely rich, they had no qualms of spending their money on every luxury. They came to the doors and Lucille felt Abigail’s hand clinch down harder on hers. 

Lucille turned towards her resting her hands on her shoulder, “Do you trust me, Abigail?” She asked softly. Abigail swallowed the lump in her throat and nodded biting her lip. “Then trust me tonight, and follow my instructions. I promise that tomorrow . . . things will be better.” She kissed her forehead before embracing her again. If Lucille had anything to say about it, Abigail would only be completely aware of what was going on for a little while, and then hopefully not remember what happened from then on. If she had to be a part of this, then it was better she didn’t have full memory of it. 

They took a deep breath as the doors opened. The front desk had called and they were instructed to be brought straight up. Lucille took Abigail’s hand. “Courage my darling.” She encouraged once more before they entered the extravagant extremely luxurious quarters. They followed the butler inside further as they were taken directly to the bedchamber. 

“There is attire for you laid out. They are gifts for you from your hosts and request that you wear them. They’ll be waiting for you in the dining room.” He bowed slightly before exiting closing the doors behind them. 

Abigail looked at Lucille, “Attire? Gifts?” 

Lucille smirked as she walked over to the bed where the two boxes were. One had her name written on it, and the other Abigail’s. “Dressing us to their tastes this time I suppose.” She opened the box pulling back the tissue paper arching a brow. Reaching inside she took out the satin and lace negligee. Even with the flowing style, the bodice was quite fitted and very revealing. Abigail walked to the box addressed to her and took out the negligee which seemed to be made out of lace and satin also, although more flowing. She put it down before taking out the matching robe.”French.” Lucille said seeing the look on Abigail’s face as she returned to the negligee, her eyes still big as saucers. 

“They’re so revealing. These aren’t proper to wear Lucille. It’s crass.” Lucille put down the garment walking around to the other side of the bed. 

“It’s alright darling.” She said softly, “Nothing about this is proper.” She helped Abigail take off her coat and began to unlace the back of her dress. “Try to stay calm. It pains me to say they will be giving us commands this time which we must follow.” Once Abigal’s dress was free, Lucille returned to her own attire stripping down as well. Abigail started to reach for the gown, but Lucille stopped her, “Everything must be removed darling. Like last time.” 

Abigail already knew that but she’d hope perhaps she could get away with it. Although with the cut, style, and material of these things, it really was a vain hope to have. She reluctantly removed her bodice and the rest of her undergarments. Lucille smiled to see her in all her beautiful unclothed glory, but the smile fled realizing that it wouldn’t be long before those two monsters would be seeing her beauty as well. 

They changed into the gowns before slipping their arms into the robes which covered them rather completely with long sleeves and high necks. There were slippers matching the robes that they slipped their feet into. They left their hair up not taking it down although removing the small few pieces of jewelry they wore putting them safely with their things. 

The situation aside, Lucille smiled as the ‘gifts’ they were given only enhanced how beautiful Abigail was. And without the undergarments and clothing that was intended to hide Abigail’s condition, it was quite apparent now that she was indeed with child. She walked over to her and reached up gently caressing her cheek, “You are so beautiful.” She said before lovingly kissing her, pulling her body against hers. She could feel their unrestricted breasts press against one another as Abigail returned her kiss anxiously feeling safe when she was with Lucille in a way she felt safe when she was with Thomas. The kiss broke and Lucille took her hand. “Let’s get this over with, so we may put this behind us.” 

Abigail took a breath and straightened her back gathering all her courage and nodded. Lucille took her hand and let her out of the room. As promised, the two brothers were waiting for them in the dining room. A magnificent meal with a number of rare, expensive, and imported delicacies laid waiting for them. The two men stood from their seats greeting the two Sharpe’s. 

“The Ladies Sharpe . . . you are more beautiful then remembered.” James greeted them. “You must be hungry, please. Join us.” Lucille squeezed Abigail’s hand once again before they were taken to their seats. Much to Abigail’s worry, she was seated next to Jonathon, and Lucille close to James. Her condition was noticed from the time Abigail entered the room. Unfortunately, the reaction that was received was not the one that was hoped for. Instead of Jonathon being put off by it, he seemed . . . rather obsessed by it. His eyes continually, and rather rudely alternating between her larger then last time firm breasts, and the swell of her abdomen. He was a complete pig. 

“Thank you for the gifts.” Abigail said nervously, the silence making her incredibly uncomfortable. “They’re very pretty.” 

“I picked yours out personally.” Jonathon said as he poured her a glass of wine. “I must say, I chose very wisely.” He said looking her over again. 

Lucille narrowed her eyes. He could at least try to hide the thoughts in his head instead of blatantly already imagining what he would do to her pregnant body. The scum.

Abigail gulped, staring resolutely ahead. She didn't want to be there, didn't want to see these two again. They didn't have any qualms about humiliating the both of them within an inch of sanity.

'Why do they have to do this?' she thought, catching her lower lip between her teeth, 'they are monsters. True monsters.'

James spoke up after filling his plate with a few of the delicacies lain before them, "We were wondering when you two would show up. London is very boring otherwise."

Lucille straightened in her seat, "Thomas made an unexpected visit with us. We couldn't just leave him alone in the hotel, now could we?"

A glare formed on the brother's faces and Lucille took a bite of potato. She wasn't adverse to throwing Thomas name about while they were within their presence. If anything, it helped Abigail to realize that something, some ONE, was waiting for her. One who appreciated and cared for her entire wellbeing. She needed to know that, else the entire night with these pigs would plague her even more.

"Well, he's gone," Jonathon said, slicing into his dinner, "back to that infernal engine of his. A ghastly beast."

"It's not," Abigail spoke, "it's a beautiful creation he dreamed up; no one had ever created something like that before."

"Perhaps," Jonathon swirled his wine, "but the world is progressing, new ideas are being 'dreamed up'. Soon, even this machine of his will be obsolete, another monster collecting dust. And then what?"

Abigail didn't have an answer. Her hands folded over the baby as she looked upon her empty plate, not at all feeling hungry.

She believed in Thomas, had a constant trust in him and only wanted his ideas to flourish. He was so creative, the dolls and toys he made for Lucille when he was younger only proved the fact of his genius. He deserved better than what Jonathon was implying.

"Still," he mused, gliding a finger over the juncture of Abigail's neck and shoulder. Abigail flinched, sliding further away from him in her chair.

Lucille jumped out of her seat, "don't touch her!" She snarled.

The McMahon's shot a look at Lucille, but James spoke, "I apologize. Jonathon," he nodded at his wandering fingers.

A quick breath and Jonathon did as asked, but still molested her with his eyes. She glowed with pregnancy; breasts swollen a size bigger than when he last saw them. He could only imagine them preparing to nourish the baby deep inside her womb. He felt his mouth water and his trousers to become tight with his erection.

Abigail wasn't naive, turning slightly away from him, pulling the gown a little tighter around her front. She brought her gaze towards Lucille, pleading with her.

'I know, my sweetheart,' Lucille tried to convey with her eyes and sat back down, 'just focus on me.'

They didn't speak any further with the meal, the gramophone providing the only music to dilute the silence. The awkwardness and nervous energy accumulating at the table.

The brothers finished with their meal, gluttons that craved more than just food for their bellies. Lucille only ate a small portion while Abigail barely took two sips of water. Perhaps it was for the best to not have her indulge. She wouldn't do them much good if she were to excuse herself to lose whatever she has eaten.

James wiped his mouth, slapping it on his plate, "I think it may be a good time to move on to...other activities."

Abigail paled even further as Lucille hurried to her side. Tears threatened to escape those emerald orbs and there was nothing she could do about it. They were in unfamiliar territory, the London Lucille knew of was in Bedlam; Abigail was a lost soul that was waiting on the edge of a precipice.

"Don't be shy!" Jonathon chided with a wicked smile, "we've prepared for your arrival!"

Lucille held Abigail tighter glaring at Jonathon, “Of course you did. Otherwise the lambs wouldn’t have been dressed for sacrifice.” Little did they know that Lucille had prepared for their boorishness should they get to full of themselves. Needless to say, they had definitely crossed that line already. Jonathon shot a look back at her and Lucille turned her attention back to Abigail gently drying her eyes. “Do you have any sherry.” Lucille said. 

“Why?” Jonathon asked anxious to move on to the nights entertainment. 

“To calm her nerves of course. Unless causing her such anguish with the humiliation you intend to inflict upon her is something you enjoy.” Her look darkened if they actually admitted to like seeing her tormented so. Jonathon gave James a look who after a moment gave a nod. 

“It’s there, on the corner table next to the bourbon.” Lucille kissed Abigail’s forehead before standing and going to retrieve it. Taking one of the small glasses, she reached for the decanter, as she broke a small paper capsule in the glass where they couldn’t see, and poured the sherry filling it to the brim. 

The drink dissolving it almost instantly. She carried it back over to Abigail and handed it to her, “Drink this all down darling. You’ll feel better.” Abigail took a breath before doing as she was instructed in two swallows. Lucille smiled and took the glass, “There’s a good girl.” She said touching her chin. 

“Anything else?” Jonathon said in an annoyed and irritated impatient tone wanting to see the beauty without the blasted clothing that concealed her from view. Lucille tossed the glass down on the table not caring if it broke or not before she took Abigail’s hands. 

“Come on sweetheart. It’s time.” She said wrapping her arm around her waist and taking her hand guiding her out of the room in a quickened pace. The brothers looked at each other seeing the way Lucille rushed her out of the room. 

Nearly to the doors of the bedchamber they’d originally been taken to when they arrived, Abigail’s steps slowed, as she felt her eyelids start to close and her body become heavier and heavier, her feet stumbling slightly. “Lucille . . . I’m so. . . tired.” She said not understanding what was happening. 

“I know darling.” Lucille was afraid of this. Afraid that the medication would kick in before she got her down on the bed. And perhaps the two perverts would be fooled into thinking she was simply to petrified to move or open her eyes. She tried to hold her up but she simply couldn’t, her body was quickly becoming dead weight. “Abigail, it’s just a little further. You have to help me darling, I can’t carry you like this.” She pleaded. 

“Lucille . . .” That was the furthest she could say before she collapsed against her. The two brothers hurried over, Jonathon catching her before she fell easing her to the floor. 

“GET YOUR HANDS OFF HER!!” Lucille said reaching to claw his eyes out, but James caught her from behind grasping her wrists and holding her in place. “LET HER GO!” 

“Abigail? Abigail!” He said shaking her shoulder and tapping her face getting no response whatsoever. “What is this?” He could see she was still breathing but she was completely unconscious. A cross look swept his face as he turned his eyes up looking at Lucille. “You did this.” 

Lucille was furious but a spiteful smile crossed her lips, “You’ll receive no pleasure from her this night or any other.” She hissed, as she twisted her arms to no avail. “You can take what you will from me, do to me whatever you wish, but you’ll not have her.” 

James sighed having known something like this was coming. “Take her to the guest room, see that she’s comfortable. What sort of hospitality would it be to leave our guest lying on the cold floor through the night? You can join us then.” Jonathon sneered at Lucile having had her already. What he wanted was the goddess who now lay asleep unaware of anything or anyone around her. Reaching down he wrapped his arm behind Abigail’s back and his other under her knees lifting her from the floor. Lucille roared throwing herself towards him again furious that he was touching her. However James kept his death grip on her. “Calm yourself you hell cat, unless you prefer she’s left here on the floor in the cold.” He picked her up carrying her into the bedroom as Jonathon went the other way.

However, instead of taking her to the guest room as his brother had instructed, he carried the unconscious young woman into his own room, laying her down on the bed before he closed his door and locked it, turning back to the beautiful young creature he’d imagined from the moment he first saw her, puling the cravat around his neck loose as he removed his jacket tossing it aside.

"Typical," he muttered as he tossed his cravat onto the floor, " it's always the same with you lot. Look but don't touch."

He stripped away the dress shirt and braced himself over Abigail's prone form. He watched with silent appraisal at his prize, growing more and more aroused at the nearness. She breathed silently unawares of his body over hers.

He blinked slowly, lowering his head to take in her scent.

He hummed in amusement, "you are quite a catch, Abigail. It's a shame you are still not a virgin."

His fingers trailed carefully over the high collar of the gown. It accentuated her fullness under such fine silk, and just imagining what the rest of the gifts he bestowed upon her would look had him aching even more.

"I don't think you will need these garments any longer," he popped loose the buttons.  
Jonathon took his time, loosening the buttons with skilled fingers. His breath was becoming more and more pronounced as he worked the last button free.

Abigail gave a pitiful moan, eyes fluttering slightly, but still remained unawares of the man above her. The drug her only hope of not knowing what would be done to her.

He leaned closer to her ear, "Are you awake, pet?"

Silence greeted him as he spread the garment carefully from her body. His trousers straining even further, a drop of precum forming as he spied the lacy negligee on her body.  
He groaned, "oh, fuck," he brushed away the rest, hands deliberately brushing over her breasts.  
He did choose right when they had made an impromptu trip to Paris, knowing that he was going to get his hands on Abigail again. The silken fabric hugged her curves like a second skin, nothing was left to his imagination. The bodice only held her breasts in check, the netted fabric a rippling waterfall that flowed over her swelling stomach. It accentuated her fullness, from her breasts down to her wide hips, just awaiting his cock to fill.

"My, my," Jonathon caressed her stomach, "Thomas has been busy, hasn't he?"

His fingers trailed over her skin, up to the hooks of the bodice. He easily snapped them open, the womanly feature falling out. He groaned, the perfect round orbs, the pink nipples straining in the air. How long he waited for this woman to finally be under him, to experience and claim.

"A shame you are not really here, pet," he grasped one breast, kneading its softness, pinching the nipple, "I want to hear you. Feel you struggle. See you tremble as I fill you."

He lowered his lips to the other breast and sucked the nipple hard into his mouth, groaning at finally tasting her. She tasted of raspberries and mint, with a touch of champagne. He circled his tongue about the stiffness, his body straining with every moment that passed.  
Jonathon couldn't take much more, pulling down his trousers and kicking them to the side. His cock bobbed in the direction of Abigail's entrance.

He heard her groan again, head tilting to the side as she returned to dreamland.

"I had hope you would have awakened, but again, I have been proven wrong," he said, fingers hooking on the separate piece called a 'panty'. He practically ripped it off of her, eyes taking in the dark curls that hid the rest of her.

A quick swipe of his fingers in his mouth and Jonathon began to probe her hidden folds. He groaned once he found her wetness, her warmth coating his probing digits. They fondled, sinking in a little deeper as another puffed breath escaped his partner.

"I'm not going to last, pet," he gripped his shaft and started to fondle it within her curls, "if you don't mind, I'm just going to-"

He pushed in, a cry escaping him at how easily she held him, how much she seemed to be made for his body. Lucille, that harbinger of all this nonsense from the start, didn't fit around him like she did. Abigail was supple, soft under his body as he began to thrust into her. Jonathon was not expecting to last, he was on the edge ever since she came into the dining room. It didn't surprise him when he felt the first twinge of release after just a few pumps into her, grunting and biting at the sheets, keeping his scream of ecstasy from escaping.

"Ung...oh, Abigail...you made me come so fast," he gasped, kissing her unresponsive lips. "I couldn't help myself, dear."

Lucille stood at the window starring out into the darkness. She and Thomas had lived their lives in seclusion, even before they were taken away from Allerdale Hall. Always, Lucille tended to maintain full control. The house keys of Allerdale hall never left her side. The loop they hung from sewn into her dresses. It had been a long time since she was shown just how much things were different off the estate, and how easily she was shown that any power or control she had was taken away from her. It was jarring, and somewhat of a shock in itself. 

James just watched her, knowing there was far more to Lucille then what was seen on the surface. She was mysterious, beautiful, and there was a certain amount of danger whenever she was near. He felt it surge from her very core when he dragged her away from her young sister in law. Truth be told, he was starting to wonder just how wise it was to allow his passion driven brother to take the unconscious young woman away from supervision. He would like to believe that his twin would be above molesting a pregnant woman in such a helpless and vulnerable state, but he had been rather keen and focused on Abigail from the moment they were introduced at the Sharpe’s estate. 

He finished his drink putting his glass aside walking up behind her, his eyes moving over her skin where several of her scars showed beyond the material of the nightgown she was given. Reaching up he gingerly traced one with his fingertip feeling the raised scar tissue beneath his touch. “Where did these come from?” He asked, his other hand finding another mark and tracing it as well. 

She leaned her head back with a slight smirk, “Does it matter.” She said in a low tone. After a moment she turned, her dark eyes staring into his. “They mark my skin, and offend your eyes. It’s your curiosity to the grotesque that draws you to me.” She put his hands on his chest, “And my generous and masterful talent you seek. You needn’t act so coy, there’s no point to the game.” 

James looked into her eyes before reaching up and touching her chin, “I’ve never met anyone like you before.” He admitted. “I want to know why you are the way you are. Where your strength comes from. Your determination, your brilliance. You are quite an annoyance in many ways, but . . . you interest me.” 

Lucille’s eye twitched as she stared at him, unblinking, unwavering. “If only you’d been so curious and cautious about your previous . . . interests. Perhaps you wouldn’t be avoiding the law so adamantly” James paused looking into her eyes when s he said that. How could she know? Lucille’s fingertips clutched into his chest, her nails causing him to twitch at the immense pain. “You’re still here in England because if you go back home to the united states while still under investigation, you’ll be incarcerated and your assets frozen. Because you and your brother were foolish enough not to cover your tracks after one of your partners in a rather lucrative business venture had an accident that left him in perfectly cut pieces.” James eyes went wide as he stared at her. A smile swept Lucille’s face, “If I know of these things, I’m sure an investigator will have already found out. Tell me . . . how much are you paying to keep them quiet? At least until they disappear themselves.” 

“You have no idea what you are saying, Lady Sharpe. Rumors and hearsay are hardly proof of any misdeeds. In fact such stories and fairytales tend to follow successful business men, created by the jealous and unlucky individuals who didn’t profit where they did.” James said making sure not to implicate them or confirm her words in any way. 

“Oh, I’m certain that’s true.” Her fingers crawled up his shirt to his neck, “But I imagine if more ‘stories’ or ‘suggestions’ were added to such accusations, more than country investigating any accusations or claims would force you to flee that country as well. Freezing your assets in those countries as well until the matter is resolved one way or another.” The color of her eyes seemed to change, as the cold darkness that had long ruled her heart resurfaced. 

“There are no accusations that can be made toward us, we can’t be associated with any illegal activities in Europe . . . .” 

“If my sister were to miscarry for any reason, a young, healthy, properly wedded lady as a result of any action you or your brother may cause whether it be emotional or physical . . . it would be considered murder. Even if the law would not press such a charge, the church certainly would.” Her fingertips pressed into his throat causing his hand to snap up and catch her wrist, “I promise you, if anything were to happen to her, a stumble on a stair, a fever, . . . her body simply rejecting the child for some unknown reason . . . . you and your brother would take the very public blame.” A small venomous smile crossed her lips, “And don’t think we came here without my first putting certain precautions in place to insure our safety. You have years of broken marriages and physical coercion, sexually favors, and bribery in your wake since you were boys. I imagine any of which would simply relish the opportunity to act as witnesses against you both.” Her smile faded, “It’s been sometime hasn’t it? Where is your lecherous mirror image.” 

“I imagine he’s sulking in his own chambers. He was rather looking forward towards this evening and seeing Lady Abigail again. You certainly managed to spoil those plans” Lucille stared into his eyes. 

“I certain wouldn’t want either of you to be disappointed. Perhaps you should fetch him so we can begin. It would be better that Abigail and I not be seen leaving your rooms after the others in the hotel begin to wake. That is how rumors begin to circulate after all.” She didn’t blink, turn her eyes away, or even change the sound of her voice. But something did change something unseen and quite ominous. An unspoken warning that was more of a threat then words would express. 

James stared back into her eyes feeling extremely uncomfortable, and not in a pleasurable way. Yet he found himself trapped in the same place as before the last time they spent the night with her. She held some unseen power over them yet again. He leaned closer to her wishing he could do something, anything to take control again but he simply couldn’t. “It would be very unwise of you not to tread very carefully Lady Lucille. It’s never good to make enemies on any front.” He said squeezing her wrist slightly before pushing her hand away. “I’ll fetch my brother. You certainly have your work cut out for you before dawn. I do hope you’re up to the task.” He snapped storming out and slamming the door behind. Instantly running towards Jonathon’s room hoping his wayward brother didn’t do something foolish.

Lucille’s hand clinched tight, her Sharpe nails cutting into her own skin as blood pooled around them dropping down her palm. “Oh. I am.”

Jonathon was lost in his molestation of Abigail’s body, tasting her, touching her, kissing her, devouring her, thrusting inside of her deeper, and deeper still. James went by the guest room first, and to his concern found it empty. “Damnit Jonathon.” He breathed before hurrying down the hallway to Jonathon’s room. Instantly he turned the knob finding it locked. “Fuck,” He pounded on the door. “Jonathon!” He roared hearing only moans of passion on the other side of the door. James disappeared for a moment before coming back with the skeleton key to the penthouse and twisted it in the lock jamming the door open with his shoulder, just as Jonathon burst deep inside the unconscious young woman’s body again. Groaning in satisfaction at the feel of it. 

James slammed the door closed locking it again before storming over and pulling his wayward brother off of the young woman. She groaned when her attacker withdrew, his assault on her body leaving her sore and aching even while she slept. “What!” Jonathon said rather annoyed he’d been interrupted. 

“You fool! I told you to leave her to rest in the guest room and return immediately.” He moved over touching Abigail’s face and then her chest. “Somehow you thought that gave you leave to do this instead!” 

“What of it! She was brought here for me!” He said in annoyance. 

“Have you no thought in your head? Not one intelligent thought that would alert you how idiotic and depraved it was to take her like this? Unconscious, unaware, vulnerable, and with child!!” James moved down examining her legs, and thighs. 

“Oh calm down. I didn’t hurt her.” Jonathon said reaching for his shirt. “I left no lasting marks on her that would show.” James saw where he had left teeth marks on her shoulders and across her breasts. But he parted her legs his look darkening. 

“Oh!?!” He grabbed his brother by the back of his neck jerking him over showing him the bruising between her legs. “You stupid ignorant fool!” He said backhanding his brother hard causing him to fall to the ground. “Get yourself cleaned up, I’ll see to her. This isn’t a slight Lucille will look past knowing you did this.” 

Jonathon wiped his broken lip looking at his brother in confusion and anger. “What does it matter? They came to us willingly.” 

“With extremely strict rules that this one wasn’t to be touched!” He growled getting a cloth and a basin of water carrying it over to the bed. 

“She did this, not me!” Jonathon argued. 

“No, your inability to exercise even the smallest amount of discression is what did this. You made it quite plain that you wouldn’t leave her alone once they removed their garments. Causing that hell cat sister of hers to remove her from the situation.” James began to wash her face, her neck, her legs, and thighs. Jonathon approached and James stopped him. “GO! Jonathon. Clean yourself up and then return to my chambers where Lucille is waiting. I’ll see to Lady Abigail since you’re unable to exercise even the smallest amount of restraint and self control.” Jonathon clinched his jaw and his brother roared again, “GO!” Jonathon scoffed before turning to was up and dress before returning to his brothers suite. 

James sighed and shook his head as he quickly washed the young woman’s form. Cleaning away his brothers fluids leaving no spot unattended. Even he couldn’t believe his brother had done such a depraved thing. When finished he wrapped her robe around her and carried her from Jonathon’s room back to the guest room where she should have been taken and left in the first place. He lay her down and pulled the covers over her, gently stroking her hair back from her eyes. Shaking his head he sighed not knowing how they were going to handle this. 

Turning he left the room closing the door and locking it so she wouldn’t be disturbed by anyone again, returning to his room and slipping the master key in his pocket.

Lucille stood motionless at Abigail’s door watching her sleep. They’d returned to their hotel before dawn with an escort. Abigail was still out of it, and Lucille simply couldn’t carry her. Lucille changed her into her own nightgown so she could rest comfortably, finding the bruises and bite marks on her skin. She hadn’t woken yet, and she had gone out of her way to keep the room dark and silent so as not to wake her.

A knock came to the door of their suite and she gently pulled the bedroom door closed before walking over finding an envelope had been slipped under the door. Picking it up she turned it over and broke the familiar seal. She took out a bank script and sighed closing her eyes. This amount was far beyond what had been promised. 

Lucille felt a pain in her chest as her heart twisted and she covered her mouth trying to hold the tears back. This payment wasn’t generosity, it was guilt. When James and Jonathon returned, she could sense the changes in them both. The degenerates arousal wasn’t as intense as it was when she and Abigail ate dinner with them. A small smirk on his face letting her know that even though she’d tried, he’d gotten what he wanted anyway. James had a certain level of disappointment and nervousness just under the surface that he attempted to hide by turning to the carnal pleasures Lucille offered. She knew something had happened, but she couldn’t press them further. They were degenerate perverts, but they were dangerous. Drunk on power, and if they felt that Lucille and Abigail were better silenced then allowed to be let go, they would act on such fears. 

She walked over to the table and sat down staring at the numerous zeros across the paper. They needed this money, but she was meant to earn it. She was willing to sacrifice herself however they wanted. Never had she intended or wanted the payment to be made by Abigail. Tears streamed from Lucille’s eyes trying not to cry further. Perhaps Abigail slept through it, perhaps she didn’t remember any of it. She would be sore of course from the assault she endured, but she was alright. Perhaps if she didn’t recall that fiends ‘attentions’ it would be easier for her to accept. 

Her eyes darkened as she rested her hands flat on the cold surface of the table. Her focus quickly turning to Jonathon. James was the sensible level headed one of the two, and Lucille could work him to get what they needed and wanted. Jonathon, however . . . was not so useful. If it wasn’t for his brother, she imagined that Jonathon would be rotting away somewhere drowned in alcohol slowly spending away his original inheritance, one prostitute . . . or more . . . at a time. Far too concerned about what felt good physically in the moment, not taking into account anything but himself or casting a thought to the future or consequences. 

“I will not . . . return my brother’s bride to him with her attacker still breathing.” She said in a low voice. She raised her head staring straight forward as she clinched her jaw. “Not without the offending organ, the hands that touched her, and the eyes that looked at her to present to him as well.” She picked up the script looking at it again. It was signed by both brothers. Such a massive sum had to be signed over by both parties. Things would be easier if two signatures weren’t required, and there was only one way that could ever happen. 

She stood walking over and getting her things. Lucille had a few errands to see too. First to the bank, to insure this ‘gift’ couldn’t be stolen away and construction of Allerdale Hall could continue unhindered without interruptions. Then she had other arrangements that needed to be made. She had work to do and very little time to do it before her sister awoke. After all . . . such a special individual, required special considerations . . . didn't he.

'You are so beautiful,' Abigail smiled, 'you look just like your father.'

Her fingers traced so very carefully over her daughter's rosy cheek, memorizing every detail as she suckled from her breast. She had his dark hair, so very silky for a newborn.

The comforts of the master bedroom of Allerdale Hall encompassing them in it's grandeur. It eased Abigail to know that the newest generation of Sharpe would know this place. 

She looked up, spying Thomas and Lucille, arms about one another. She smiled at the siblings, feeling nothing but satisfaction. They returned her smile, watching from the doorway.

'So beautiful,' Lucille mused, before claiming Thomas's lips in a frantic kiss.

Abigail froze, eyes wide as she tried to scream. However, she couldn't move, couldn't escape from the bed.

She brought her gaze downwards and instead of her baby feeding from her, the brown haired head of Jonathon McMahon looked up, a sharks smile twisting his features. He bit down on her breast as Abigail screamed. 

'Abigail,' Lucille groaned against Thomas, 'Abigail.'

"Abigail!"

Abigail shot up, frantically looking about herself.

They were in their hotel room, not Allerdale Hall, sunlight streaming through the windows. Her fearful eyes zipping over the room, hands cradling her still pregnant stomach. Still, she brought the covers more tightly about herself as Lucille spoke calmly.  
"Abigail. Sweetheart, it's alright," Lucille reached a hand over to touch the young woman's cheek, "calm down, you had a bad dream."

Abigail breathed against the streaming tears. It didn't feel like a dream, too much of it was more like an attack. She wiped away the wetness as she slowly calmed.

"A dream," she stated, "oh, Lucille. It didn't feel like one."

She brushed a hand over her breast, feeling a painful twinge. Without waiting for Lucille to say anything else, she pulled loose the ties of her nightgown. She bared her chest to the sunlight, eyeing the purplish bruising just beside her pink nipple. She touched the side of it with hesitant fingers.

"It wasn't a bad dream," she noted sadly, "was it?"

Lucille sat very carefully at the edge of the mattress, "I wish it was. I wish I was able to protect you from this."

Lucille touched the other side of the wound, darkness roiling into her eyes...

Then again...well, she was fully aware of what happened next...

Abigail look an extremely hot bath, washing constantly until her skin was raw. Then she drained the bath, then filled it and started washing her entire person again. She did this ritual several times, crying uncontrollably each time finding she couldn’t wash the feeling, the sin, and the horrid truth off of her. 

Hours later, she sat at the table in silence with Lucille, her green eyes staring into the tea cup that was set before her. Abigail was still in shock and she couldn’t pull her mind from it. So many things had happened and she didn’t have control over any of it, she hadn’t even had her wits about her. Lucille didn’t press her, all she could do was be there for her for right now. If she wanted to talk, if she just wanted company, anything she wanted Lucille would be right there for her. 

“I can’t go back . . . Lucille.” She said in a whisper unable to get any louder. 

Lucille put down her tea cup and reached over resting her hand on Abigail’s. The young Sharpe turned her hand lacing her fingers with her sister-in-law’s holding tight. “You don’t have to darling. Never again.” She said assuming she was talking about going back to the two lecherous fiends. 

“No that isn’t what I . . .” Abigail bit her lip when it began to quiver looking down feeling tears start to well again. “I can’t . . . go back to Thomas.” Her hand rested over the tender bruise on her breast, the pain causing several tears to escape. “Not after this.” Lucille looked at her feeling her heart sink when she said that. 

“Darling.” Lucille began carefully, “You mustn’t dwell on this.” Reaching up she touched Abigail’s hair that was still damp from her bath. 

“I don’t remember everything . . . hardly anything really but there are flashes. When he . . . bit me . . . when he crushed his mouth on mine.” Her hand shook as she touched her lips. “When he was . . . when he was . . . inside . . . . me . . .” She was breaking down fast starting to cry again in horror. 

Instantly Lucille stood and walked over wrapping her arms around Abigail, who buried her face against Lucille’s middle clinging to her tight. “Shhhh.” Tears began to form in Lucille’s eyes as well, feeling the young woman’s body shake against her. “It’s not your fault my darling. You didn’t do anything wrong, Abigail. Nothing that happened was your fault. It was mine. I never ever should have brought you into this. I never should have taken you there. It was foolish, and ignorant of me to think I could protect you. I could control them. It was all my doing, not yours.” 

“But Thomas . . . .” Abigail began through her tears. 

“Thomas would be heart sick to know of this.” Lucille said. “It would hurt his heart to know you were assaulted and he wasn’t here to stop it. Even more that he isn’t here to hold you, and tell you how much he loves you. No matter what he will always love you. Nothing will ever change that.” She said quickly, kissing Abigail’s head stroking her hair as she held her wanting to erase this whole thing and take it away. Make it so it never happened. Abigail closed her eyes tight burying her face against Lucille unable to stop crying. “I know my love, I know.” She said as tears escaped her own eyes. “It’s alright. Everything will be alright.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Understandably, Abigail was exhausted and fell asleep as soon as she lay down. Lucille didn’t know what to do to make it better, she didn’t know how to ease her pain and she wanted to, desperately. When Abigail awoke, she was famished. And it was the promise she made to her husband, the last thing they said to each other was that she would take care of their baby. She had to eat to keep the baby healthy, nourished and safe. Needless to say, she didn’t want to go out of their suite so Lucille ordered that a big meal be sent up to their room which the kitchen anxiously supplied. 

Eating seemed to help Abigail feel better and become more comfortable. She was a bottomless pit at the moment but that wasn’t new. The baby was always hungry and she tried to eat until she was full to make sure that the baby had everything he needed. Now she was able to speak more to Lucille without falling into despair and sorrow. 

“Did they . . . . give us the money they promised us?” Abigail asked softly as she ate a biscuit. “Will Thomas be able to finish the renovation of the estate?” 

“Yes. They gave us more than enough to finish the house, open the mines, and then some. None of us will go hungry or shiver in the cold any time soon. Our finances will not be a worry for years to come my love.” She reassured her but it was hardly a comfort. “But it was not nearly enough to justify what was done. Nothing could ever pay that debt.” Except maybe the still warm blood and flesh ripped from the bone of the one who would dare. 

Abigail was quiet for several moments before putting down her biscuit with a sigh. She was beyond full and was gaining no pleasure from eating. No matter how delicious or succulent their feast was. Were she not pregnant, she would never want to see food again much less eat it. “I can’t tell him . . . Lucille.” Her eyes were downcast as her hands clutched together in her lap. “Thomas . . . I don’t want him to know what happened.” Lucille knew that this was coming. Abigail was so devoted to Thomas, she loved her husband so much. But she couldn’t leave him, that would devastate him and they were having a baby. He was so looking forward to being a father and working hard even now to prepare for the child’s arrival. She couldn’t take it from him, and she could never leave her baby behind. 

“Of course.” Lucille agreed immediately. “Of course darling, he need never know.” 

Abigail closed her eyes taking a breath, “I mean it Lucille. I know that you and Thomas are close. You’ve only had each other for so long, you’re loyal and open and share each other’s secrets. But please . . . Lucille . . . this time, you can’t tell him.” She looked up, her eyes pleading with her, “I beg you Lucille, don’t tell him. Please.” Abigail reached over taking Lucille’s hands in hers, “Please, Lucille swear to me. Promise me and give me your word you won’t tell him that another man took me. Swear it.” 

Lucille held the young woman’s trembling hands in hers seeing how she desperately wanted her to protect this secret, and keep it between them and only them. She needed to feel safe, to know that she could trust that Lucille would help her keep Thomas from finding out. “Yes.” She answered. A look of relief crossed Abigail’s face as she gratefully brought Lucille’s hands up kissing them holding them tighter. “Yes darling of course.” The senior Sharpe said reaching out cupping her face and kissing her safe. “Of course, it need never be spoken of again.” She promised wrapping her arms around Abigail holding her tight. “I swear we will never speak of this again.” Abigail hugged her back, clinging to her one life line she had left. “No one will ever know.” 

But Lucille did know. She knew and she couldn’t forget it, or let it go.

“Did you get everything?” Lucille said looking through the contents of the box. 

“Yes.” Newgate said quite clearly uncomfortable with this and tension from head to toe screamed he wasn’t happy about this arrangement. 

Lucille smirked, “Why so glum Edward.” 

“I can’t imagine you wanted these things with savory intentions Lucille.” 

“Amazing. Could it be you have grown a conscience in the past decade? It seems to me you were once fond of such things, and worse. How much was it you were paid to experiment on living people just to see what would happen? After all, lunatics aren’t really humans are they? They ‘don’t serve any other purpose but to be used as tests subjects to improve the lives of good and decent people’.” She said mocking something he had said to a group of students. 

“None of the contents of that box can be used to improve anyone’s life. Nor afford dignity or peace for anything living.” He warned knowing she knew that already. 

Lucille narrowed her eyes, “Oh yes they can. They would have been more affective if they had been acquired and used some time ago. No matter. It’s simply time that must be made up for.” She looked at him deciding they had chatted long enough. “Good day, ‘doctor’ Newgate.” 

“Is this debt ever going to be repaid, Lucille? How many more times must I bow to your wishes, run your errands, and do as you say?” 

Her eyes darkened as she stepped towards him, “No. Because the only thing that could ever begin to pay for your sins would be your last breath leaving your body.” Her eyes moved over him with disgust, “But you know that already. You know that the forgiveness you seek is impossible. Redemption? Your intelligent enough to know there is no such thing for you.” 

“Perhaps. Yet it doesn’t mean I need or want more blood on my hands.” His tone was somber knowing he had no moral ground to stand on. 

“You aren’t ready to let go of this life quite yet, Newgate. You’re hoping to buy more time for whatever reason you imagine you’re still useful to humanity. That is why you are here, and that is why you are going to continue to do as I ask. Everything I ask. Without question or judgment.” She opened the door repeating her words from before. “Good day. Edward.” 

The doctor sighed putting his hat back on before exiting the room without another word as Lucille closed and locked the door behind him. She walked back over to the box opening it and looking inside making sure he’d supplied everything she’d ask him to acquire. She picked up the steel syringe with the long needle, “Good boy Newgate. You’ve not outlived your usefulness yet.” She said to herself. 

She closed the box, locking it and hiding it away where it couldn’t be found until it was time for it.

 

(Continued -->)

PLEASE COMMENT AND REVIEW!!!


	11. Surrogate - Chapter 11

Back at Allerdale Hall, Thomas sat in his newly renovated workshop. No more rotting walls, holes in the ceiling, ice cold air from the outside, and countless black moths making it seem like the walls themselves were alive. It was a bit bigger now, one or two walls having been removed opening the side rooms into the workshop. 

Thomas sat sanding small bits on his own personal project. He had to make certain that there were no rough or sharp edges. Putting the tool aside, he gently ran his fingertips over every inch of the form. He smiled, it was ready to be stained now. Then sealed, varnished, and then lacquer to insure it would be quite some years before it had to be replaced. 

“Sir Thomas?” He heard a voice say. 

“Yes, Finley, what is it?” He questioned reaching over and picking up a brush going over the pieces making sure there was no dust left on them. 

“Post just arrived, along with supplies from London and four new maids.” He reported walking over and handing his master the stack of letters and documents. 

“Excellent.” Thomas said instantly flipping through them items looking for what he waited for more than anything else. Finally he found two envelopes with the familiar elegant writing of his sister and young wife. He smiled softly, “Thank you Finley that will be all.” 

“Yes, Sir.” He said tipping his hat slightly before heading back to see to his duties. Anxiously Thomas took the letters over and broke open the seal on Lucille’s first. Quickly pulling it out as he sat down to read it. His smile faded as he read what she had written, it was mostly just housekeeping and inventory information. Updates on the things they had ordered to go into the house, the names of the maids that had been sent from London, and dates on when more servants were meant to arrive. Just one or two rather generic lines about how she and Abigail were doing. He turned it over looking for more finding it blank before looking in the envelope finding nothing else. Something was strange and felt off. 

Thomas turned to Abigail’s letter and quickly opened it. He grinned finding a letter and a sketch that Abigail had drawn. He had mentioned how much he was disappointed that he hadn’t gotten to witness the way her body changed and grew as their child did. So, each letter she would sketch herself in the mirror to give him updates on their progress. He chuckled seeing that she was careful to keep it modest. She couldn’t even bring herself to draw nudity. It was charming. 

He turned to the letter which was a bit more forthcoming with what exactly they were up to in London. Acquiring goods of course, keeping the finances in order, making certain that Thomas had everything he needed for the house and the workers, and then expressing how much she missed him and their home. How she yearned to be back with him, and never have to leave him again. Coming to the end of the letter, where she signed her name with a kiss a smile swept his face as he ran his finger gently over it. He held it up taking in her scent that still lingered on the parchment. 

A few other delays and inconvenient matters had slowed down the construction work yet again, but Thomas was determined to keep things on track. If a team needed to be replaced, he didn’t mince words or try and sort it out. He simply fired them and brought in a new crew. He wanted Lucille and Abigail back home, and was growing more inpatient by the day. 

One of the projects had to be shut down and perhaps when the rest of the house and estate was finished they would return to it. The small family cemetery just at the corner of the estate had been grown over, neglected, and nearly forgotten in time. A crew went through and cleaned out all the weeds and the brush, mended the broken head stones, and replaced the iron fence around it which had nearly turned to dust itself. Once they were finished above, they entered the family crypt intending to clean and renovate it as well. However that plan was very short lived, as after only a week of work not one person on the entire property would go near the family cemetery again. They reported hearing things, seeing things, feeling things, which terrified even the most burley tough and seasoned workers that hadn’t shown fear anywhere else. Even when they were working near the collapsed clay mines that was dangerous work in itself. 

Rather than argue the point, Thomas simply insisted that it be left aside and all attention and effort was focused on the house. Anything to get the bloody project done so he could have his family home and safe again. So his child could be born here in their home on the estate. 

Thomas picked up both letters holding them in his hands a moment, “Soon my darlings.” He said quietly holding them close with a sigh, “Soon.”

She returned to the bedroom after delivering a hastely written letter, intent on removing the final factor. Lucille watched easily as the manager set the envelope in the 'outgoing' box behind the desk.

'The wheels are turning,' she thought to herself as she removed her wrap.

"Lucille?" Abigail called from the bathroom, "are you leaving?"

"Just got back, sweetheart," Lucille said, peaking her head through the door at the gorgeous woman about to sink into the tub.

How she was able to keep her hands off of her, Lucille hadn't a clue. Abigail was slowly returning to her normal self, but she suffered. Unexpected anxiety attacks worked their way into portions of her day, leaving her crying uncontrollably. Even for the short time Lucille left to send the letter had Abigail on the verge of a nervous breakdown. Yet Lucille had to be patient; this was a delicate time for them and she wanted to regain her trust. Wanted to prepare her once she and Thomas told the truth. 

Lucille stepped into the humid bathroom, "a bath? Would you like some help?"

"Please," she offered her back as Lucille brought out a washcloth.

She easily soaked the cloth in the sudsy water and squeezed it on her shoulders. A content sigh flew from her lips as Lucille repeated the process.

"A letter from Thomas came in," she supplied, "I'll retrieve it once you've finished with your bath."

"Why not read it to me? I just got in and I'd hate to wait for it."

Lucille smiled at the lovely pout Abigail gave her, but relented. She returned the cloth and retrieved the letter. A quick swipe of the seal and Lucille eyed the elegant loops of her brother's writing. She had one herself, but saved it for later.

"'My dearest Honeybee,'" she started, "'the time to return home is almost upon us and I couldn't be happier. You won't believe how much Allerdale Hall has changed."

Abigail leaned her arms over the tub as she listened to her letter.

"'-a few new improvements have been made and I hardly remember what it used to look like. It's like we are in a completely different place, yet it is so familiar. The darkness that seemed to permeate the walls has lightened. It's hard to describe something with so much detail, so much has changed for the better.'"

Abigail sighed from the tub, trying to see the changes in her mind.

"'If anything, you won't feel as if you are drowning in the darkness.

"'I would guess by the time you receive this letter-'" Lucille paused for effect, her own heart soaring, "'-that the house will be ready to receive you both.'"

She watched Abigail's eyes light up at the words. Finally, a joy to come upon her sister, a much needed one from the god awful events they were here.  
'  
That means I will have to move fast,' Lucille thought, going back to the letter, "'I can't wait for you to see it, and to hold you again. To ta-' oh..."

She stopped at the incoming words; the intimacy written in Thomas's elongated handwriting only helping to arouse herself.

"Go on," Abigail sat back in the tub, "what does it say?"

She licked her lips, continuing, "'to hold you again. To taste the sweetness of where you hold our child. My body aches for yours.'"

Abigail's hands dove under the water's surface, resting atop her hipbone. A finger pressed gently into her curls as she spread her thighs.

'An invasion, Pain. Unwanted hurt at her breast.'

The young woman stopped, heart racing as another anxiety attack slowly crept forward. It scared her how quickly it came forward in her mind, corrupting what used to be a welcoming, loving, caring feeling. She was so scared.

Then, gentle fingers touched her cheek; Lucille's long fingers caressing her very softly. She then retrieved Abigail's hands from the water, drying them slowly with a spare towel. She then picked up the letter, whispering a simple command in her ear as she dipped a hand into the water, just above her hidden folds.

"Read."

Abigail starred wide eyed at her, still unsure.

"It's alright, dear. I won't hurt you. And when we return, Thomas won't hurt you. You know this, right?" Lucille kissed her cheek.

Abigail nodded, but still asked, "what if I can't...anymore..."

Another kiss to her cheek, "you will. Now, read."

The green eyes of the expectant mother gone back to the written words:

'I miss feeling your supple body alongside mine, I haven't slept well without you next to me.'

Lucille slipped a finger inside her, relishing in the unhindered warmth. She probed, gathering Abigail's own wetness and rubbed very gently at her clit.

'I would kiss every part of your body, every inch I have wanted to enjoy, to memorize without interruption. It's glorious. I would cup your breasts, that fullness ready to feed our baby. I'd be gentle, knowing they will be tender, but I'm also fully aware at how much you do enjoy my lips on them.'

Abigail gasped at the boldness of his words and the nudges to her lady bits. The combination of the intimate words and Lucille's expert fingers had her trying to focus.  
'My fingers, oh, they would grip you're body very gently, plunging into your warm core after my tongue had a taste of you. It's just before I would slip into you, the feeling of ecstasy engulfing both of us. We would rock together in tandem, only feeling each other before plunging over. I would fill you again as you groan my name. Your walls fluttering along my length as you fall over the precipice, head falling backwards.'

Abigail couldn't hold back the groan as she immediately orgasmed, a squeak of pleasure overpowering all her senses.

"Good, my heart," Lucille withdrew.  
-*-

Abigail was safely tucked in for the night as Lucille made her way in her unassuming clothes. She carried herself with back straight, head high and no one thought of her as nothing different. It helped she was quite tall and slender, dressed in one of Thomas's suits, she kept to the darker shadows of the London night.

'If things went well,' she smirked, 'oh, things will go VERY well...'

Jonathon sighed and reached down pushing off the Unfortunate that had been trying to satisfy him desperately for almost half an hour. “Enough woman, send back someone who knows what the hell she’s doing.” Needless to say the young woman was insulted and narrowed her eyes reaching over grabbing her wrap as she stormed out. “WITH GREEN EYES!!!” He called after her. Jonathon reached over snatching the bourbon off the side table swirling it in the glass as his hand warmed the spirit. 

He and his brother had fought at great length more than once. Jonathon wanted Abigail again, full and proper. Awake, aware, and with him when he took her. Tears of pain, screams of ecstasy, whatever sounds she made he wanted to hear as he looked into her green eyes. James however, refused to agree to set up another meeting after what had happened. He was still in shock that his brother who was supposed to be more educated and sophisticated then such a depraved act would suggest. Whatever madness would come over him to be so careless and beastly, James didn’t want to aid in tempting it to come out again. Abigail was great with child, and if his carelessness led to a tragedy it would simply be fuel to their already frustrating problems fires. 

Jonathon finished the contents of the glass and reached for the bottle to fill it again but found it was empty. He groaned throwing the bottle to the floor of the bordello room as he started to stand only to fall back to the mattress. Exhausted from his binge and far too drunk to do anything but lay on the bed like a turtle that had been turned over on his back. 

A figure in dark clothing stood just beyond the door in the shadows having been standing there for some time listening to what happened inside. The whore who had just been ejected walked over handing them the tiny envelope indicating that the contents of which had been put into his drink. Numerous folded bills were exchanged which made the Unfortunate woman’s eyes light up hardly expecting a fortune for such a simple act. Then she hurried away from the back corner room and back out into the night. 

Entering the room, the pathetic excuse for a human being lay across the mattress. Half undressed, and hardly a vision of a man who possessed a great fortune. Closing the door behind and locking it, Lucille walked over looking down at the pathetic excuse for a living creature. His eyes opened, heavy and his vision blurry as he saw a figure standing over him. 

“Hope your better then the last one. Woman couldn’t even get me hard.” He said as his hand reached up rubbing his eyes. Lucille reached into her jacket pocket taking out a small case as she lay it out on the table next to the bed. Jonathon’s eyes opened again trying to see who it was in such dark clothing in a high end establishment as this was supposed to be. Forcing his eyes open he saw the figure of what seemed to be a man. 

It wasn’t the first time he’d come across ‘other staff’ in such a place. Peddling other means of pleasure for inside the body, not just out. “I don’t need that tonight. Just a whore who knows her trade.” 

Suddenly, a hand grasped jaw holding his mouth closed his head was forced back into the mattress. Jonathon’s eyes widened as his hand reached up grabbing the arm that restrained him unable to turn his face. “I’m pretty sure I know what you need.” 

Jonathon’s eyes went wide recognizing the voice as his eyes focused a bit more finding it wasn’t a man in the room with him. He started to pitifully struggle only to have Lucille press her knee into his chest pining him in place. Jonathon tried to holler but to no avail, she kept his mouth clamped shut as her blue eyes almost turned black.

He started to struggle again only to have Lucille move to straddle him, using her knees to pin his arms down on either side of him against the mattress easily as his strength failed him. She released his face and he started to holler only to have Lucille punch him as hard as she could in the throat, causing him to choke, gasp and wheeze. Reaching over she picked up the prepared metal syringe from the case. “Be glad, that my time is limited here tonight ‘master’ McMahon. Because the mercy of death is hardly something I’d bestow on your degenerate soul. If you had one.” 

Lucille grabbed his face, opening his left eye wide. Raising the syringe like one would hold a knife she looked into his eyes seeing the fear and terror there as he tried to yell only to choke on his own screams. With one hard thrust she plunged it into his eye and pushed the plunger with her thumb emptying the contents of the vile into his brain. Lucille narrowed her eyes and twisted the needle around slightly before jerking it from his eye wrapping her hand around his throat. 

Within seconds his body began to convulse, and shake violently as Lucille just stared down into his terror filled eyes in silence. Her eyes never blinking, never leaving his as the cold darkness of hers glared into his that were quickly fading. It was a good five minutes before the violent jerks of his form began to subside. Blood streamed from the side of his mouth, having bit down on his tongue during the fit nearly severing it completely. 

Jonathon’s skin was almost white, covered in sweat, his body already cold to the touch. Lucille wished that it would have lasted longer, but this building was a bit too busy to linger. A post mortem twitch or two jolted the corpse in the fluid soaked linens. Reaching over she put the syringe back in the case before picking it up and slipping it back in her jacket. 

She straightened her collar and sleeves her eyes never once leaving the body. So much more she would have liked to have done before his life left his body. But Lucille knew that they would be returning home soon, and wanted to take the very pregnant Abigail back home unhindered. She smirked before turning and leaving the room, closing the door behind leaving the scene to be found by the next occupant of the room, to return to her lovely Abigail who would never have to fear his hands on her again.

Abigail smiled brightly hurrying into the room, “The tailor just delivered them, look!” She said carrying a box over to the table where Lucille had just set down their afternoon tea. Instantly Lucille reached out helping her with it, having told her repeatedly not to carry such things, but Abigail was so incredibly excited she couldn’t wait to show her. They set it down and she took off the lid revealing the several tailored suits and new silk blouses. “They’re beautiful, do you think he’ll like them?” Abigail said eagerly reaching in and touching the soft material. 

Lucille smiled, “Yes I do. It’s been sometime since Thomas had new proper clothing to wear with his correct measurements taken into account. I imagine he’ll look quite dashing in these garments.” She said putting the lid back on the box. 

“I was so afraid they wouldn’t be finished before we started on the trip home.” Her smile faded a little, “Although his boots haven’t arrived yet. What if they don’t arrive before we leave?” She said worriedly. 

“Then they will come with the next shipment of supplies sent to Allerdale Hall.” She took Abigail’s hand and led her to her chair sitting her down, “Now drink your tea and have some biscuits. You’ve been running around all morning again when you know you should be resting.” 

“I feel good for a change though Lucille. Not tired or ill at all.” She said practically bouncing in her chair. Lucille chuckled as she’d been practically walking on clouds since Thomas’s letter came for them indicating it was time to come home. The structure of the house had been finished, and now all that was left was interior decorating and furnishing which he felt was the privilege of the ladies of the house to choose how it was to be arranged. “What about the livestock? Have they arrived on the estate yet?” She questioned. 

Lucille smiled replacing her cup in its saucer as she set it down on the table, “Darling, you know it will still be a little while as the barns we once had burned to the ground some decades ago when Thomas and I were still very young. It’s not being renovated; it’s being built from the ground up. All efforts have been focused on the house so we could come home.” Picking up the teapot Lucille filled Abigail’s cup again as she happily munched on a sugar biscuit which had become her favorite. “And, as I said you mustn’t get to attached to them once they arrive. The only animals that have been able to survive on the state have been the horses in the stables. Grassing on the estate is fatal to most creatures because of the ore in the clay. This is an experiment to be sure, but I don’t want you to be upset if we lose them.” She cautioned. 

“How many servants now?” Abigail questioned still bubbling full of energy and excitement.

The eldest Sharpe couldn’t help but smile seeing how her young sister in law seemed to glow. It was strange, as Lucille remembered this far along in her own pregnancy with Nicolas she was constantly uncomfortable, rather moody with Thomas, and violent towards everyone and everything. Abigail however seemed to be the complete opposite. Before they were even here yet, she seemed to adore, love, and cherish the life that grew inside of her. She took her aches and pains in stride, and when the child would kick inside of her she would giggle and laugh with joy, taking Lucille’s hand and placing it over the spot and holding it there so she could share in the happiness and wonder she felt. 

“36. Including chamber maids, farm hands, workmen, cooks, and grounds keepers. Now that we have younger staff in a greater number, Thomas and I have decided to give Finley his retirement. Something he should have received years ago, and is long overdue. He’ll remain on the grounds in an advisory capacity of course, but with much better pay so he can live out his days in comfort and security.” Abigail’s smile brightened hearing Lucille say that. It made her happy to know of her Sister and Husband’s generosity. There are those she knew of where she had lived that would simply throw out someone of the working class like rubbish were they be injured, ill, or reach an age where they simply could no longer work. Not caring what became of them, simply replacing them like a broken tool or worn out goods. It was cruel, and heartbreaking and it was the one thing she hated most about those whose children she taught. Her only comfort being that she could teach the children that everyone’s life was precious, and priceless, and to respect your elders no matter what their status was. 

“What are their names?” Abigail asked taking another drink of her tea. Lucille gave her a look arching a brow which reminded Abigail that Lucille had hardly memorized the names on parchment of those she hadn’t met more than once to interview them deciding who would be hired on, and who would not. Abigail blushed a little before picking up another cookie. “Thomas didn’t say anything about the nursery in his last letter.” 

“He’s keeping it for a surprise I’m certain. From what I understand he’s been working on it rather diligently seeing to even the smallest detail. He’s looked forward to being a father for some time.” Reaching over she rested her hand over Abigail’s, “And in just a few weeks time, our family will grow from 3 to 4.” 

A moment of nervousness passed across Abigail’s face, but she quickly regained her smile. It wasn’t hard to know what gave her pause. The pain that accompanied child birth was known and terrifying to those who hadn’t experienced it before. Even more terrifying to those who had. Abigail just focused on the new arrival, trying not to think about what would come before. “And perhaps more to come soon in the future.” Abigail added with a smile. 

“Finish your tea, and then there will be time for you to rest a while before supper. We want to insure you are strong and ready for our trip. I’m afraid it could be a bit more uncomfortable for you in the carriage with our returning then it had been with our leaving months ago.” Reaching over she gently touched Abigail’s soft face looking into her bright, shining, happy eyes. A look it seemed had been absent in so very long, a vision that Lucille was terrified had been driven away from her. “No need to fear dear, everything will be right very soon.” She reassured her before motioning for her to finish her biscuits. 

Lucille picked up her teacup taking a sip as she watched the most innocent of them eat the treats that accompanied their tea today. Secrets seemed to be the one thing that the Sharpe’s were never poor of. The papers were eager to have a juicy scandal to fill their pages and sell their wares. It seemed that the twin brother of one of the wealthiest families in the world was found dead. Having been discovered in the room of a high end bordello. Having suffered from a violent fit of some kind that ended his life. Jonathon was well known for his drinking, whoring, and other vices so it hardly came as a surprise to find him dead in a gruesome state in a bangtail’s bed. Half naked, several empty bottles on the floor, the complaints of many of the ladies who worked for the establishment of his crass and base behavior which sometimes turned violent, and was often unnatural. It was no wonder his body wasn’t discovered until the following afternoon of his death since no one had any desire to interact with him. It seemed that the official cause of death was that his heart gave out, coupled with exsanguinations from the blood loss of his nearly biting through his own tongue. His years in pursuit of carnal pleasures and endless vices finally having caught up with him.

Lucille was very good at keeping secrets. The skill of knowing a thing and never saying it again, even unto the grave. Which is why she was holding an even more precious secret inside of her own body. One that needed to stay hidden and secret at least for a little while. Even from Abigail and Thomas. This was their time, their joy of becoming parents in just a few weeks. Lucille’s secret could wait, and there were arrangements to be made before it could come to light. Right now, her focus was on her family. Their present, their future, their safety. All of which she intended to insure. 

But her focus now was on the beautiful Abigail and her strong handsome brother. They had come a long way, and this was their moment. Her secret would wait, as she made her own plans and arrangements now that she had what she needed to do so.

James sat quietly in the pub, fingers splayed along the rim of his dirty glass. The constant drone of other patrons an insistent buzz of complete unknowns. One after another trying to gain the well dressed man's attention to no avail. His only companion the sad excuse for liquor that blurred his mind.

Jonathon was dead.

The news came from the constable earlier this morning and he had been near drunk since.

"You stupid fuck," he mumbled.

"Hard times, I see," a very familiar voice said to his left.

James turned his head to see the flawless Lady Lucille Sharpe, brows lifted as she stared at the lonely twin.

"What do you want, harlot?" He jeered loudly.

Lucille merely smiled, "only to discuss certain things that concern, not just me, but yourself."

He roared, "piss off. I'm in mourning, if you haven't read the papers."

"I have and I could care less about your turmoil. Meet me at the café in an hour. Somewhat sober."

"Or what?"

Lucille's own smile turned wicked and James felt like his stomach churn.

"Well, let's just say that you won't like it," she turned towards the door, "an hour, Mr. McMahon."

-*-

Needless to say, James really felt himself sober quite quickly after the elder Sharpe left. He thought that he had a chance at taming the feisty woman. Perhaps make her see her place.  
He only felt fear.

James sat in silence, a whiskey having been set down in front of him just moments before. “Trying to follow in your brother’s footsteps I see.” Lucille said sitting down in the chair opposite him lifting the net of her hat and gloves as a waiter came over and she ordered tea. 

He narrowed his eyes at her, “I’m not convinced his ‘heart gave out’.” He said repeating one of the headlines. “My brother wasn’t prone to fits of any kind.” Picking up his glass he took a drink wanting to wash the taste of the words out of his mouth. “I know for a fact he was healthier than they are implying. He may have crossed someone with his manner . . .” 

“Oh?” Lucille said, “You mean he couldn’t pay someone off to tolerate his depraved behavior?” 

James’ look darkened, “Lady Sharpe, in every part of this god forsaken world I believe not only is it bad luck to speak ill of the dead, but in incredibly bad taste.” 

“So is violating an innocent, married, and pregnant young woman while she was unconscious.” Lucille said letting him know he had no sympathy whatsoever coming from her. 

“Do you intend to dance on his grave as well?” James said almost gritting his teeth. 

“Master James McMahon.” Lucille decided that had been enough small talk and it was time they got right down to it. “It appears you’ve already been desperately trying to save what’s left of your brother’s good name before his burial. Paying journalists left and right to praise his virtues, insisting that they far outweigh his vices. I imagine the last thing you want is certain behaviors and deeds he did whilst alive coming to light. You’d rather he be remembered at his funeral with a halo rather than horns.” 

“Have you no shame woman?” James said in disbelief, “Now? Right now of all times you’re going to attempt to threaten me with our arrangements that took place? How dare you. You can’t possibly think that anyone will believe you. Despite at Allerdale Hall when you lied to me about the danger of my brother impregnating that little . . . .” He saw Lucille’s eyes flash when he was about to call Abigail something degrading when she was the victim in all of this mess. “ . . . Lady Abigail. You knew then she was already with child, and the proof of that was in full view this time when you arrived. The child she carries is her husband’s and you cannot claim otherwise.” 

“That’s very true.” She agreed. “But it seems with so much attention focused on my sister-in-law, both you and your brother forgot one very simple and obvious fact, sir.” James scoffed taking a drink of his whiskey hardly impressed with this rouse. “Abigail was pregnant from the first moment the two of you were introduced. So yes, had Jonathon succeeded in his seduction, nothing would have come of it.” James gave her a look noting that was already quite an obvious point. “However I entertained you both quite extensively on both occasions. It’s strange to me that it never occurred to either of you, that I am a woman also.” James froze looking up at her, “And although a few years Abigail’s senior, I myself am of child baring age.” 

His eyes went wide as his hand fell almost slamming the glass to the table as she just stared at her in shock a moment. Seeing the countless emotions of terror, anger, horror, nervousness, and numerous others caught a small smile to tug at the corner of Lucille’s mouth. “You aren’t. You couldn’t possibly be.” He said his eyes as big as cannon balls. She simply stared at him the smile growing a touch. “You lie. You lied to me at Allerdale Hall about Abigail, what would keep you from lying to me now?” He demanded. 

“I find it interesting you don’t believe it’s possible. Did you lose count of how many times you and your brother released within me?” She said starring into his eyes. James looked from left to right at her literal and blunt words as he held his hand up to tell her not to talk of this now. He was there, he knew what happened. 

Lucille quieted when the waiter came putting down the tea she ordered before asking if there was anything else he could get her. She waved her hand and he turned to James, “Another whiskey sir?” He questioned only to receive no response or acknowledgement from James as he sat starring straight at Lucille. The waiter took the hint and bowed slightly before leaving them alone again. 

“Who’s is it.” He said in a low tone. 

“Sir, how am I to know that? Aside from the fact that it is of McMahon blood, I could hardly know if it is your legacy . . . or Jonathon’s.” She chuckled putting down her cup, “I know that . . . ‘problems’ or ‘complications’ such as this have been dealt with in the past. Your brother was quiet the womanizer. I suppose it’s a harrowing thought that it would be your offspring to perish now that you’ve lost the only family you care about. But, how much worse would it be if it were your brother’s legacy . . . the last bit of him, the only part of him still living . . . . were to wither and die making him truly dead?”

Abigail hummed as she almost fluttered about the room checking on the things they would be taking back to Allerdale Hall with them. She and Lucille had been shopping throughout the time they had been in London. The few days that Thomas had visited them from Cumberland, Lucille and Abigail took Thomas to a tailor shop first thing. She and Lucille had gotten new clothes, but without Thomas there for proper measurements they wouldn’t fit properly. 

They would be on their way home to Allerdale Hall the day after tomorrow and she could hardly wait. She was so anxious she could practically start to walk there on her own. She missed Thomas so much, and she had been growing more and more worried that the baby would come and he couldn’t be with them. Thomas wanted to be there, and Abigail needed him there when their child was born. 

The young Sharpe checked the large trunk and pulled the leather straps closed buckling them up tight indicating it was ready to be added to the items they were taking back with them. She had several gifts that she and Lucille had gotten for him. Including a brand new extensive kit of steel delectate tools like the ones he worked with. Many that were beyond in need of replacement, and several new tools that he didn’t have in his collection. They were in an elegant case to keep them safe and in good condition. She couldn’t wait to give them to him. 

Turning she went to another case and opened it and froze in place. There were several gifts inside chosen just for her. Very rich and expensive jewelry. Lavish necklaces, earrings, bracelets, and hair decorations. Jonathon intended to see her again, and he had every intention of dressing her as he saw fit. In his mind he had claimed her and he wanted to dress her to his taste and liking. To dress her beautifully and have her on his arm to make everyone jealous, envying him and wishing it was their arm they had her on. 

Abigail’s breath became deeper as her nightmares and small flashes of what had happened came flooding back. She slammed the box closed, making it possible for her to draw a breath. She covered her eyes with a shaking hand. Dear God, what if Thomas ever found out. What if . . . for some reason, he found out about what that happened. That . . . another man, another man intruded on their intimacy. That he took her, tasted her, . . . was inside of her. Bit her flesh, bruised her private secret womanhood that belonged to her husband and husband alone. They stole from Thomas. They took what was his, that she had given to him freely with all her heart. How much was that cheapened now? The precious thing she kept for him and him alone . . . was violated over and over. It hurt her heart so much to know that. 

Lucille had promised her, she had given her word, her oath that she wouldn’t tell Thomas. He had told her to take care of his baby before he returned to Cumberland, and the first thing she did was put him in danger. She let someone take her body pregnant body, when her husband’s child, innocent and helpless resided in her womb. Tears filled her eyes as she covered her mouth and her body began to shake. Her hand rested over the swell of her abdomen. “I’m sorry.” She breathed in a quivering voice, “Oh, God forgive me I’m sorry. My precious baby . . .” She whispered as tears streamed from her eyes. They had been to see a doctor since the attack and they did the most disgustingly through examination of her body. However humiliating and invasive it was when she was stripped down naked and lie on a cold examination table, she endured it. The main concern was her baby. Her husband’s child. She closed her eyes, as Lucille held her hand tight in hers. 

The doctor said she was healthy, the baby was lively and it’s heartbeat was strong. Without the two sharps divulging the details of why they needed to check on the baby’s health, the doctor did not have the whole story and felt the need to caution her about having rough relations in the future until the baby came. As healthy as the baby was now, it did put them at risk. Abigail’s head lowered in shame as she nodded taking every word he said, feeling responsible for the danger she’d peril she’d put the baby in. She felt the chastising was warranted, but Lucille on the other hand, Lucille held her close in her arms thanking the doctor for his help to end his tirade of ‘warnings’ meant for a careless young woman. She had been raped and abused, it was none of his business of course and she had promised Abigail never to speak of it again, but she wasn’t about to let a man, ‘doctor’ or otherwise add to her pain and suffering regardless of what he thought he was ‘right’. 

Abigail picked up the box starting for the door as if to get rid of it. Rather to put it with the rubbish or just hand it to some lucky stranger in the street but she stopped. The same thing that always stopped her when the contents brought back the fear and humiliation that accompanied the tiny bits of memory of what happened. She was from a poor working class family. They had what they needed to get by, they worked hard to see they had a home, and food to eat so they wouldn’t go hungry. But money was always very tight. The contents of this box held thousands of pounds worth of jewels. More money than she and her parents would have earned in a life time of working 20 hour days, seven days a week, every day for 75 years. She couldn’t just throw money like that out. It was wasteful, and perhaps they would need it for something someday. Repairs on the estate, expenses, wages for those who now worked at Allerdale Hall, even something as basic as food. Her head dropped as a look of defeat crossed her features. She turned walking back to her drunk and replacing the bos in the bottom corner of her trunk before closing it again.

Once they had returned home, she’d find somewhere to put it. Hide it away in case they ever needed the money it would bring them. Somewhere that she wouldn’t come across it without a great deal of effort so it didn’t remind her who gave them to her as ‘gifts’, and what resulted after. 

As compassionate as Abigail was for everyone, something about her that Thomas adored from the beginning, she couldn’t find compassion in her heart for Jonathon. Her heart was so full of love and care for those around her, she always tried to look past the faults of others. To understand why they might act the way they do, and try to be open and supportive. But Jonathon . . . when the newspapers told of his death, she felt a wave of relief wash over her. Then a pain of shame that she felt that way, but her thankfulness that they would never demand that she and Lucille return to them outweighed the guilt of being thankful another human being . . . if he could be called such . . . would meet such a horrid fate at such a young age. 

The doctor that they had seen gave her and the baby a clean bill of health, however insisted that she take hot baths with salts to help relieve any discomfort and speed the healing of her sore and bruised muscles, as well as a week of complete bed rest. Knowing that she had already suffered one miscarriage, regardless of the circumstances, it was best to take a great deal of care.

Often Lucille wouldn’t sleep, as she simply lay beside Abigail watching her sleep peacefully through the night, wanting to chase away any nightmares that might disturb her rest. The plans she had had for Jonathon were far more extensive then he had actually received. He would have been much harder to identify, turning up several days after he mysteriously disappeared, with certain body parts missing and signs that every single pain center in his body was put to good use. She had wanted desperately to cut off the cock that had dared to invade Abigail’s helpless body. Not immediately of course. After she had sliced the skin of the shaft, head, and testacies packing the wounds with rock salt that would dissolve slowly. Lucille had longed to hear his shrieks of terror filled agony making certain he was awake and conscious for ever single second of it. He deserved so much more and worse, for daring to even fantasizing about their young, innocent, and beauty. So very pure of heart. Unlike any the siblings had known in their lifetimes. Abigail was bursting with compassion, love and understanding that they dreamed about as children but dismissed it as pure fantasy. Believing that there was no such person. Then . . . . in America, they found her. A young woman, pure and virtuous, compassionate, loving with all of her heart and soul unconditionally. Where Thomas and Lucille wished to preserve such a rare treasure, Jonathon couldn’t wait to get his hands on her, take her for himself, and destroy her purity and good heart. It was infuriatingly selfish, maddening, and Lucille would have gladly made him pay for such an abomination, an unforgivable sin before she sent him straight to the fiery depths of hell. Where she could only hope that he would be violated in the same grotesque manner he violated their precious Abigail for all eternity. 

The only thing that saved him from such a fate was that she had to keep suspicion off of her and Abigail. If there was any reason whatsoever to involve them in an investigation, it would stop them from leaving London. Possibly preventing Abigail to return to Cumberland so her child could be born in the family home, Allerdale Hall. That simply would not due. Thomas wanted their child born there, and Lucille would see to it that it became a reality. No matter what the cost. 

Lucille’s own secret she carried she was hardly worried about. It was something she wouldn’t divulge to either Abigail or Thomas for a few months at least. There was only one person she let in on the secret, and had every intention of using it to her advantage. Perhaps James himself hadn’t assaulted her, but he knew his brother well enough to know that he had no intention of abiding by the rules of their agreement that had been agreed upon, then gave him the opportunity to take Abigail away, alone and unsupervised. He was just as guilty if not more so then his disgusting dead brother. He might have already shared Jonathon’s fate, but James had something she wanted and had foolishly given her what she needed to obtain it. 

With Jonathon gone, the danger to Abigail was removed. Now, this was between Lucille and James. The real test of will’s was about to begin.

She recalled the time she spent with the twin, hard to believe that it was just days ago.  
-*-

"You," James seethed.

Lucille held up a finger at his potentially rude words, "I'd watch my tongue if I were you, given the circumstances of what has now taken resistance within my womb."

"Again, how can I even trust your word?" His eyes darted to the patrons that were uncomfortably close in their own tables.

"I've already visited a midwife and doctor; both confirmed that I am with child," she pulled a folded piece of paper from her purse and placed it deliberately next to James' glass.  
He slapped a hand over the top of it, brought it closer and opened it at the tables edge. Two papers were entwined together, one from a midwife, the other from a very well known doctor. He skimmed the text while Lucille watched, drinking her tea.

"Good god," he whispered.

James had hoped this was a hoax, wanting to be rid of them once they left. But, as things were progressing, it wasn't going to happen. Both parties have, indeed, confirmed Lucille's pregnancy.

He returned the papers without response.

Lucille took them back, "now, do you see what we are dealing with."

"You tricked us," he nearly snarled.

"I have not done so. You and your deceased brother have, without a doubt, placed your seed in me, which has now become very much with child. It is only befitting that you compensate what you both have done."

"'Compensate'? Are you blackmailing me?" He couldn't believe his ears.  
Lucille scoffed, "well, I most certainly will not be marrying into your family, nor do I think you want to deal with us further than business now."

"I will not," he clenched his teeth, "you've gotten more than enough of our money."

The statement hardly phased the woman across from him, "it would be a shame to find out in the papers of your 'activities'. How you both taken advantage of this poor woman and made a bastard child without her knowing it."

"You known fully well!"

"The papers bring out the worst in people," she countered, "one of us were and one of us did take advantage of it. Your brothers legacy will be stained, you're own will taint any other potential partnership. Think of how far the McMahon name will fall, just trying to survive such a defeat. You'll be joining those in the bordello, just to have a roof over your head."

James gulped, not seeing much choice, "what is it that you propose?"

"We need to make sure this child will continue to be well taken care of."

"If you're talking marriage-"

"Hardly," she scoffed, "Abigail and I have had enough of your family; no, marriage is not an option.  
"I expect, to keep things simple for you, that a monthly payment is worth my silence."

James shook his head, "I won't-"

"Yes, you will," her eyes burned, "to keep your secret hidden, to keep the family name 'untarnished', and business to remain running."

How much he despised her and feared this woman, yet she held all the cards.

He fidgeted, "how much for your silence?"

"My guess is two thousand pounds every month. A small fortune, yes, but it won't put you under. Miss a payment and my solicitor will automatically send the incriminating evidence to the printers and police. A small price to pay for what we had to do, don't you think?"  
He didn't speak as Lucille peaked at the grandfather clock in the corner, "goodness, is that the time? I must go," she stood, "I expect to see your first installment soon. You can send it here."  
She placed a card on the table, indicating where he had to send the money.

He sat for quite some time after Lucille left, rethinking his situation, downing his whiskey and wanting a different burn.

-*-

"I can see home!" Abigail grinned, hand holding her hat in place, "oh, I have missed this place!"

Lucille grinned herself, neck craning to see her childhood home seem to rise from the snow covered ground.

The Sharpe ladies curled against one another during the trip and were so very ready to return. The four days went quickly and now Allerdale Hall poked forth from the light snow that was beginning to fall.

"Goodness," Lucille breathed.

Everything was replaced on the outside, new windows, the outside walls replaced with new wood, the roof sporting a new domed stained glass skylight where the giant hole in the foyer was for years.

They traveled down the reworked road, stopping in front of the massive doors, new paint on the ancient wood.

They were greeted by a smiling Thomas just exiting the doors, slightly out of breath, but happier than he has been in weeks.

"My loves!" He exclaimed, offering his hand to Abigail, helping her out of the carriage.

"Thomas!" She hugged him tight as he spun her in his arms, "I have missed you, my love!"

He heard her crying into his shoulder, hormones and emotions an overwhelming feeling that engulfed Thomas as well. He kissed her cheek, then lips before pulling away to look at her.  
The baby had grown, Abigail's abdomen was so very swollen with child. Merely weeks away, but quite possibly two months longer. His hand strayed down to touch her belly, to welcome the little one inside her.

"Welcome home, my dears."

It was a little strange to see so many people on the estate when it had just been Lucille, Thomas and Abigail before. Things were certainly bustling, the house was spotless, and all of their things were unloaded and taken to their rooms. Thomas was anxious to give them a tour of the house, but he knew they would be tired from their trip and would need to rest and freshen up first. 

“The master and guest bathrooms were the first thing to be seen to. All the pluming in the house was ripped out and replaced. The water no longer runs red, and no more strange and violent sounds in the walls when the water runs. The hot water is consistent, and one of the best and newest additions to the house.” Thomas said pulling the curtain back proudly. “Showers in all the bathrooms.” 

Abigail smiled as she looked around in shocked wonder. It was like an entirely new house. Leagues bigger then when she left. Rooms were no longer closed off, the stair cases were replaced with rock and marble that wouldn’t rot and crumble away in years to come, and the lift was brand new. Much more beautiful and elaborate then it had been before, with a new track and mechanics making it run smoother, faster, and more silently then before. 

Lucille however, seemed somewhat hesitant. The house was different in every way. The house was clean, new, proper, and much larger now that the floors, walls, and roof had been replaced with better, stronger, and more sustainable materials. The smell of mold, rot, and other strange aroma’s were gone now. The air was fresh and clean, the house itself was warm from the time they stepped in the door. It was jarring. The major changes of her childhood home. It was the same, but at the time it was extremely different. It was unnerving to say the least. 

Thomas reached out taking Lucille’s hand knowing that she would most likely need a little time to adjust to things. Abigail walked down the hallway ahead of them eyes wide with wonder as they moved over the walls, to the ceiling, to the doors, to the new carpet, to the new clean windows, and the beautiful thick curtains and drapes. She was definitely speechless and excited to explore, like Alice having just fallen down the rabbit hole into a whole new world. When she was ahead of them a ways, Thomas turned towards Lucille covering her hand with his other. “I know its different darling, but this is what we always dreamed about. Allerdale Hall restored to its once great glory.” He kissed her hand feeling the tension in her body. “I have a gift for you. I was going to wait, but I think there is no better time.” 

Reaching into his jacket he took out a brand new set of keys. Less than there were on her old key ring. Rather than 30-40, there were only 12 on this one. Lucille was surprised as she looked at the newly cast keys, the way they shined and glistened as she looked at them. “There is only the one set. And they are yours to keep.” He said closing her hand around them with a smile knowing that it would be the one thing that she needed most. Control of the house as she needed from the moment her mother died. A small smile appeared on her face as she looked up at him with tears in her eyes. “Welcome home, my love.” He said pulling her into his arms as they embraced tightly. Thankful to be together once again. He chuckled, “I can’t wait for you to see your room darling, I made certain as much work went into yours as went into the master bedroom.” 

She grinned, “I can’t wait to see it. Perhaps you could show me yourself, personally, later tonight.” She suggested her fingers rubbing the material of his collar between her fingertips. Thomas’s smile faded a bit as he looked into her eyes, not wanting to disappoint her but not having forgotten what happened in London when he visited them. 

“We can’t risk upsetting her Lucille. Not this close to the baby arriving.” He gently cupped her face in his hand smiling softly, “It does me good to see you.” He whispered gently kissing her cheek before looking into her eyes once more. “There’s so much to show you both. I can’t wait for you to see everything. I know the house better now than we ever did before. Nothing’s off limits, everything is safe, and we’ll never have to be cold in the winter again.” 

Just then Abigail hurried back to them, “Can we see the nursery Thomas?” She said excitedly. “Did you finish the surprise? Is it ready?” 

Thomas couldn’t help but laugh seeing her bubbling over with excitement and joy. He took her hand and kissed it gently, “Tonight after supper, honeybee. For now, you and Lucille have had a long trip. I imagine you want to clean up and change before dinner.” He said taking each of their hands to escort them to their rooms. Abigail wrapped her arm around Thomas’s resting her head to his arm as they walked, just glad to have him close again.

Abigail didn't want to rest, the excitement of coming back home and knowing things are new making her look about herself in wonder. But she also knew that rest is what she and the baby needed. The trip, though long, wasn't really comfortable in her pregnant state. Rest was fleeting and barely there.

Thomas helped the two Sharpe women into the new lift, closing the gate as it ascended. They stopped at the second floor, opening the gate to help Abigail towards the master bedroom. Thomas could hardly keep his eyes off of Abigail, her eyes taking in the cleanliness, the gleam  
that shown over everything.

They came across one of the new maids, tending to a side table with a bouquet of white roses. She stopped, bowing to the Lord and Ladies of the manor.

"Abigail," Thomas gestured to the new worker, "this is Martha, one of the new hired maids."

Martha smiled, her brown eyes jovial, "welcome home, madam."

"Thank you, Martha," Abigail smiled back, "I hope things are going well for you and the others here." 

Martha nodded, "of course, madam."

Abigail smiled, realizing she did enjoyed Martha's company.

Thomas gently lead her down the hall and towards the bedroom. Lucille stopped, saying, "go on, I'm just going to speak with some of the staff."

"Alright," Thomas nodded, "I'll find you after Abigail is settled."

They continued onward, Thomas opening the door to the refurbished master bedroom. Abigail smiled at how different things were. New linens, the curtains clean, and it seemed to be expanded. Abigail stepped in, eyes going to a covered object next to the window.

"This is just one new surprise, my honeybee," Thomas said to her as she stepped closer.

"What is it?"

He stepped next to it, pulling away the drop cloth. Under the fabric, an intricately detailed rocking chair sat, stained in dark cherry wood and sporting a well cushioned seat. Abigail gasped at the piece, fingers running over the smooth wood. 

"It was in the family for as long as I can remember," Thomas supplied, "our mother used to rock us to sleep in this chair. One small memory that wasn't a sad one."

"Oh, Thomas," Abigail turned around, kissing him sweetly, "it's wonderful."

"It is but one surprise I have for you. The others will have to wait until you are well rested."

She sat carefully in the rocking chair, fingers curling about the arms, rocking back and forth. Her hand automatically dropped to her stomach, caressing the baby inside her. She felt a little kick.

"Thomas, here," she brought his hand to the spot, watching his eyes lite up at the little ones kick.

He laughed, kneeling down before his wife, "well, hello, little one."

 

(Continued -->)

PLEASE COMMENT AND REVIEW!


	12. Surrogate - Chapter 12

Thomas made sure that Abigail had some rest after the trip she and Lucille undertook. It was hard for him to stray away from her when he helped her out of her day dress, the swell of motherhood captivating him from the start. But he knew she was exhausted, and an hours worth of rest was needed, if not a little longer.

He left her rest, watching over the balcony at the bustling household. He couldn't believe how far they have come from near disaster to full glory. 

He spotted Lucille on the ground floor, speaking with a good portion of the maids near the scullery.

"Make sure there are plenty of linens in all the rooms," he heard Lucille say as he made his way closer, "Lady Abigail is due anytime, be it days or hours. I want Allerdale Hall to be prepared."

"Yes, ma'am," Martha supplied.

They acknowledged, returning to their duties and fulfilling the request of Lady Lucille. Thomas chuckled, stepping to her side.

"First orders, sister?"

She gave him a smirk, "we need to be prepared should she go into labor. It's unknown how much longer she is. I'd hate for us to go through another..." she left the rest hang.  
Thomas knew, being practically the only one to help Lucille with Nicolas. How he surprised them in the library, Lucille being distraught with pain and how she refused to move once her labor started.

"Thomas," she cupped his cheeks, "that won't happen this time. We have a whole staff, a clean home and I have studied. The little one will not endure the same fate." She kissed his forehead.

Thomas smiled holding her hand, before running his fingers over her knuckles. Lucille furrowed her brow seeing the look in his eyes. “Thomas?” She asked, “What’s troubling you darling?” 

He smiled somewhat nervously not looking up into her eyes, “I don’t know if . . .” He paused and sighed covering her hand with his, “I don’t know if I’m ready for this Lucille.” He admitted. 

Lucille smiled before reaching up with her free hand and pulling him down to kiss his cheek. “Nonsense. There is no one more suited to fatherhood then you are, Thomas.” She stepped closer as she spoke softly, “You should have been one many times over already. But perhaps . . . perhaps the reason you aren’t is because we were meant to find Abigail . . . to make her part of our family and to bare your children.” 

Thomas held her hand a little tighter knowing how she had tried to give him children, but it simply wasn’t possible. To be honest, he had tried to give her children as well finding how much she desired them. She miscarried three times, and then when she carried to term Nicolas was born wrong. He only lived for 8 months until he passed. After that, they accepted that they couldn’t and learned ways to prevent any further pregnancies from occurring. After their son was born, suffered his entire life, and finally perished, neither of them could endure the pain of going through it all again. “Lucille, I . . .” 

He quieted when he house keeper approached them, “Dinner will be served at half past 7.” She said with a smile having checked with the staff. 

“Thank you.” Thomas said with a smile. Once she walked away he turned back to Lucille to finish his thought but stopped. She’d gone cold, quiet and brittle her eyes sliding to follow the woman who had approached and then walked away. “Darling?” After a moment Lucille’s eyes turned up to him again, her lips tight, her throat clinched. 

It had been a long time since the house was so busy. By the time she was 8, the entire house staff was let go as the family fortune vanished. It was down to Lucille, Thomas, their mother and their groundskeeper Finley.

Thomas had a feeling that all of this might have been much for her. The changes to the house, the new and rather large staff, construction and renovations still quite active on the grounds, and the journey from London with their very pregnant Abigail. They knew each other better than anyone else, and often better then they knew themselves. He took her by the hand, “Come with me.” He said leading her up the stairs. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Lucille hadn’t been to her room yet, having wanted to see that the supplies and their things were unloaded and taken to their proper places. Coming to the wing of the house where her room was located, she stopped finding a wall where their hadn’t been one before. She furrowed her brow not understanding, when Thomas reached for her key ring. Releasing her hand he turned towards the door and unlocked it pulling it open and stepping back to let her enter first. 

Curiously, the Eldest Sharpe walked in finding the hallway that led to her room had been closed off from the rest of the house by this wall that Thomas had put into the design. He pushed the door closed and it automatically locked. “You need the key to open this door. It always remains locked when closed. It’s the mechanism inside. I designed it myself,” He said looking into her eyes, “For you.” He took her hand and lead her down the hallway to her room, the same mechanism on this door as the first, requiring the key to open it. He opened the door for her and she stepped inside, her eyes brightening. 

“Thomas.” She said with a smile as he’d not only kept her moth and insect collection, he’d built new cases for them for display. She walked in further seeing the crimson red drapes with black to offset it. Her favorite color. The bed was new, and much more elaborate and comfortable then her old one. It could easily rival the one in the master bedroom. The room was of a dark color, patterns of the wallpaper, everything about the room spoke of the care and detail that went into it. How much her brother knew her, and how much he loved her. As soon as she stepped into the room, she felt safe, comfortable, and more at ease then she had been anywhere else in the house since returning home. She looked up seeing the glass skylight above that could let her look up at the stars at night. The metal mechanical shutters connected to a lever that would close them tight as a wall, keeping out the light when she didn’t want it. 

He followed her as she seemed to float around the room in awe of everything, the intimate detail, things only Thomas would know made her happy. Thomas had many secrets and surprises awaiting not just his young wife, but for his older sister as well. “These rooms are yours darling. No one is allowed in that you don’t wish to enter. Not even me.” He explained. “The maids only come in to clean when you say, and only under your supervision. It’s been made clear that if anyone crosses that threshold without invitation, they will be dismissed immediately and escorted off the estate.” Thomas walked beside her, “Allerdale Hall is the Sharpe family home. It belongs to our family and we share it together. But these rooms are yours and yours alone. You make the rules here.” 

Lucille was speechless as she turned and looked at him, overwhelmed by his thoughtfulness and affection. He knew that Lucille needed to just get away from everyone and everything at times. With the new staff and renovation of the house, it would be more difficult to have privacy and nearly impossible to be alone. Thomas knew that she needed her own space to escape to. To keep complete control of that space that no one else could invade or intrude upon to feel secure and relax. “If I want tea?” She asked with a smile, “How can they bring it to me if the door remains locked?” 

Thomas grinned taking her hand and guiding her to the other end of her room. He slid back the heavy drape on the wall, revealing a wooden door that appeared to be a wall cupboard. He opened the panels revealing the dumbwaiter. A small elevator meant for food transport up from the kitchen. “Then all you need do is ring, and it will be sent up to you within minutes.” 

She couldn’t help but laugh and clap with excitement. It was something that she had wished for in the house since they were children. Once the staff was gone, Lucille was made to do the chores of dozens of servants. Including waiting on her mother when she became bed ridden, carrying trays far too large for a child to carry up and down flights of uncertain stairs. With tears of happiness in her eyes she turned wrapping her arms around Thomas hugging him tight, “Oh darling.” She said having thought all consideration and concentration was going into preparations for Abigail and the baby. Thomas smiled hugging her back as he picked her up spinning her about. When he set her back to her feet, they instantly engaged in a hungry kiss, before embracing again.

They took each other, making up for time lost and what is to come. Given that Lucille's rooms were the most secure in the whole house, she didn't want much else. He thought of her amidst the bustle of the upcoming birth of the baby. She gave him so much of herself to him and Thomas gave her more. She couldn't be more grateful.

Afterwards, satisfying the carnel need for each other, Thomas kissed her softly as he dressed. Lucille's fingers drifting over his strong back.

"Thank you, my love," she sighed from under her covers, "I didn't expect something so special from you."

He smiled, replacing his boot, "you've been there my whole life, Lucille. This is but one small contribution to my dedication towards us. To our legacy."

Her hand lingered a little longer, watching him walk out as she began to decide what to wear. 

Thomas traipsed his way down the stairs, wanting to have an eye on the way things have changed. So much had in a few months and his head was still spinning. A new marriage, new investors, a baby on the way; it was a wonder he was able to keep up.

'But Abigail will need to know about Lucille and I. She shouldn't be left out of this.'

To give him credit, Thomas loved both his sister and wife equally. Yes, his relationship with his sister he had for a long time and he trusted her. But Abigail, oh, how much he adored her. She was open for him once getting away from Boston. She was willing to give him children, as many as he pleased. But more importantly, he was devoted to her.

Before he knew it, he was at the master bedroom, fingers gripping the handle and opening on well oiled hinges.

His sapphire colored eyes took in her prone form resting atop the bed. Her hand cradling the baby inside her.

'Ours,' Thomas smiled, walking up to her.

He sat at the edge of the mattress, fingers caressing her stomach. A acknowledged kick touching his palm.

"Active, are you?" He placed a kiss on her stomach.

He felt Abigail stir, head turning his head to watch her awaken. She stretched, eyes blinking slowly as she gave Thomas a sleepy smile.

"They have been doing that for a while," she said, fingers going to his hair, "restless."  
He returned with his own grin, "only ready to be born, more like."

Her smile widened.

Abigail had missed him so much and reached for his hand pulling him closer. He chuckled as he pulled off his shoes before lying beside her on the bed resting his hand over her massively swollen better. “Does it hurt?” He asked feeling the little one kick again. “When they are so active? This one feel so strong.” He grinned as the baby kicked his hand again. 

She smiled and shook her head, “It’s hard to explain.” She began, “It’s like . . . it’s like you’re never alone.” She rested her hand over his, “I talk to them, sometimes and I know they can hear me.” She leaned her head on Thomas’s shoulder looking into his beautiful sapphire blue eyes. “At night when they’re restless, I sing softly and they calm. It’s like it tells them I love them, and they understand.” 

Thomas reached up stroking her hair gently, “How could they not sweetheart?” He breathed, “love emanates from you like a bright beacon lighting all around you. Showing them that there is light in the dark.” His eyes moved down to her belly, “This little one . . . our little one . . . is inside of you. I imagine they are bathed in the glow of your love. The adoration of your compassionate heart, lighting every corner of your soul, leaving no room for darkness within you.” He placed a tender loving kiss to her luscious lips, having missed their warmth and sweet taste. “We’ve tried to change our past, to make up for the sins of our ancestors, undo the lasting damage that they cursed the Sharpe name with.” Thomas leaned closer resting his forehead to hers and whispered, “None of what we have accomplished, could have been done without you, my precious treasure.” 

There were tears in her eyes as Abigail listened looking at him, leaning her face to the palm of his hand as he caressed her cheek. “The compassion, and unconditional love you bring into this house, that you have given to both me and Lucille . . .” he chuckled, “Even the servants.” He said with a smile, “Is something that’s long been absent from our lives and family.” His eyes turned down to her incredibly pregnant body again, “This child . . . this new generation of Sharpe . . . will have everything that Lucille and I never knew as children.  
Protection, Love . . . . and Guidance.” Something that he and Lucille never had, which led to a great deal of learning and discovering about things on their own. They had to follow their instincts and desires, coming to conclusions and practices that were quite taboo in a ‘civilized’ society’.

The Baronet wrapped his arm around her gently laying her back and kissing her passionately full of love and adoration. Abigail rested her hands on his shoulders anxiously returning his affections. She had missed her husband so very much, wishing she could just return to Allerdale Hall to be with him regardless of the danger or consequences. However, after their . . . ‘meeting’ with the McMahon brothers, and knowing what was done to her when she was helpless and vulnerable made her sick and overwhelmed with shame. The thought that another man touched her, when she promised, pledged, and vowed to Thomas on their wedding day before God and witnesses that it would never be. Her body belonged to him and him alone, and she’d never allow anyone to steal from him, no matter what the circumstances. But that promise was broken, she had been helpless to stop it, suffered in pain for sometime after the event itself, and was overcome with such shame that she had betrayed her wedding vows. She missed Thomas, she wanted to be in his arms again, but she also felt she hadn’t the right. Even now, lying here with him in his bed was both joyous, and painful. He couldn’t know. He couldn’t ever know. The thought alone crushing her heart. 

Unconsciously her arms claimed tighter around him as the kiss broke and she rested her head to his shoulder just clutching to him tight, wanting to feel his arms around her once more. Thomas furrowed a brow slightly feeling her shiver and embraced her to him stroking her hair not understanding what was causing such a reaction. “It’s alright, my love. Everything is alright now. You’re back home and we’re together again finally.” He said kissing her head before cradling her face against his shoulder. “Everything is right now, as it should be. We never need be apart again.” She nodded not saying anything, not wanting to break into full blow tears. Thomas didn’t understand, she had been so happy and excited, and very much wanted him as he wanted her just moments before. He didn’t understand why that all fled away so quickly. Then the thought passed his mind of what happened the last time they were together. When he and Lucille were carless and the unsuspecting and quite innocent Abigail came upon them. The elaborate lie they had prepared for her seemed to work, and she believed it was a dream. But who knows if she remembered anything more? God, the mere thought of that alone turned his stomach, praying it was left in the past as Lucille had been encouraging them all to do. 

The sound of the clock on the mantel began to chime catching their attention, and Thomas conjured a smile. “It’s 7pm. Dinner will be ready in half an hour. We don’t want to be late darling. I’m sure you,” He paused his eyes turning towards her middle, “Both of you are quite famished.” 

“Starving.” She agreed. He chuckled and kissed her forehead before standing from the bed, and taking her hands helping her to her feet so he could help her change for supper. When he turned she rested her hand to her face, swaying feeling very light headed. Thomas quickly turned and wrapped his arms around her.

“Darling? What is it? What’s wrong?” He questioned. Abigail shook her head wanting him to know there wasn’t anything to worry about. Thomas quickly helped her to sit back on the bed so she wouldn’t fall again, “Just try to take deep breaths and relax. It’s probably all the excitement of today.” He said crouching down in front of her and holding her hands. 

Abigail smiled and nodded, agreeing that he was right. “I know, I’m just . . . a little tired that’s all. It’s become quite normal for me.” She admitted. 

“We don’t have to go downstairs, I can have supper brought up to us if you’d rather not . . .” He began but she quickly stopped him. 

“No. I’m alright.” She said with a smile, “This is our first night in our new home Thomas. You said it yourself it’s a celebration and I’m certain that the servants have gone out of their way to prepare things for us.” Thomas looked into her eyes not certain if he should allow her to push herself further when she’d already had a full few days. “Please Thomas, I . . . .” 

Her words were cut short when a large pain hit her she’d never felt before, causing her to grab her belly and double over crying out in agony. Thomas’s eyes went wide as he caught her shoulders not understanding what was happening. “Abigail, Abigail what is it? Tell me what’s . . . .” His hand rested on her thigh when he moved closer causing him to look down finding her dress wet. They looked at each other, eyes wide and half frozen and in shock. Her water had broken. The baby decided it was time to arrive, and was coming. Right now.

Thomas paced up and down the flights of stairs, back and forth in the hallway. Every time he heard a scream come from the master bedroom he almost instinctively ran to Abigail’s side. But somehow he managed to stop himself, somehow keeping control. He would have stayed to help however he could, but Abigail was horrified at the thought of him baring witness to what was to come next. Lucille was quick to honor Abigail’s wish and shooed him out of the master bedroom, closing the door leaving her alone with their maids to aid their young woman and helping her welcome the newest Sharpe into their home and family. 

Thomas never felt so incredibly helpless, having no idea what to do and feeling he was going mad not being able to help in some way. When Lucille gave birth to Nicolas, there was no one else in the house. Leaving only him to assist her as she brought the child into the world. It wasn’t as though he hadn’t seen it before, he was present for the birth of his first child, and it was driving him mad not to be allowed to assist his young Abigail. Yet it wasn’t just that she didn’t want him to see or hear what was to come being told from the time she was little that it was improper and men had no place at birth. It was a formality perhaps he and Lucille could have slid past if it were just them. Now there were a great deal of others in Allerdale Hall, and appearances and ‘traditions’ had to be kept to some extent. 

It was pure torture as he continued to pace swiftly unable to stop or settle for even a moment. The cries of agony, the constant bustle of maids entering and exiting the room bringing supplies such as hot water, clean linens, clothes, and other things kept the hallway busy. Thomas half following each one hoping someone would tell him what was going on, give him an update, tell him how Abigail was doing but to no avail causing his frustration to grow that much more. 

Suddenly, things went quiet. The screaming, crying out, begging for an end to the agony fell away causing the house to become even more silent than usual. Thomas stood, holding his breath, waiting until the most beautiful sound he’d ever heard broke the quiet. A small smack of a bottom, followed by the first cry of a new life being born into the world, strong, powerful, healthy . . . nothing like Nicolas had sounded when he arrived. 

Thomas was frozen once again, his eyes wide just standing completely motionless, unable to think, unable to react, unable to move.

He gripped the railing, heart racing at the sound of a healthy baby just on the other side of the door. Thomas' eyes gathered with unshead tears, waiting to be let in. He needed to see them.  
Still, no one came to gather him, the crying still insistent. How strong it's lungs were!

A minute passed. Two minutes. Ten minutes and still nothing.

Just as he was about to barge in on the door after the twenty minute mark, Lucille exited. She looked frazzled, hands in a towel, but eyes bright.

Thomas nearly groaned in frustration, "Lucille! Is everything alright? Is Abigail? The baby? Wha-"

"Shh, Thomas. Calm down," she touched his shoulder, "breathe."

He took a couple of breaths, leaning against the wall as he eyed his sister. She had a giddiness to her that bespoke volumes.

"Alright, to answer your questions: everything is fine. Abigail and the baby are doing well. She is a very healthy girl."

"Wait," Thomas clutched her arms, "we have a daughter?"

Lucille's smile grew brighter, "yes. A beautiful baby girl."

Tears finally broke from Thomas's eyes, his body doubling over as he clutched his knees. A hand coming to cover his mouth at the sheer emotion at the news.

Lucille offered her strength, holding him as he cried with happiness.

"She is a perfect mixture of you both," she supplied, "a dark mop of hair. She has your eyes." Lucille's hands cupped his cheeks, "she is beautiful."

He hugged her, "c-can I see her?"

"Let the maids tidy up things. Abigail is feeding her now; it's been a long labor for her."

Thomas caught her gaze, "is she alright?"

"Exhausted. But better than I anticipated for her first childbirth. Everything is fine."  
She caressed his cheek, an idea forming, "let me see if she is willing to let you in."

She opened the door, holding Thomas away. He heard them speak softly, a twitter of laughter and then Lucille smiling back at him.

"Go in," she whispered, opening the door wider.

He wanted to rush in, but reigned himself, walking very quietly towards them.

The sheets were changed, the maids cleaning little bits and pieces of scattered remnants of the birth. A few of the ladies congratulated Thomas with his entry, smiles on their faces as he didn't have much to say. The overwhelming rush in his chest rose as he set eyes upon his wife and their child.

Abigail cradled the wrapped bundle next to her exposed chest, fingers constantly touching a pink cheek. Her demeanor bespoke of exhaustion, but a happiness also permeated from her. She looked up, spotting Thomas and smiled brightly. He returned it as he made his way closer.

"There he is," she spoke softly so as to not startle the one in her arms, "Papa just came in. He's so very excited to meet you, my sweetling."

Thomas breath hitched as he came next to her, finally looking upon the baby that suckled from Abigail's breast.

She was tiny, so very tiny in his wife's arms. Her soft, pink body was wrapped in a clean white blanket to ward off against the cold air.

Martha came to her other side as she helped relieve Abigail from her feeding. She helped to replace the robe against Abigail's nakedness, then to rearrange the baby in her arms.

 

Thomas moved a bit closer reverently looking at the two. Abigail had black circles around her eyes she was so exhausted and understandably so. “Thomas.” Abigail said motioning for him to come closer, “Come meet your daughter.” 

A smile swept his face almost as if he had been unleashed from restraints and eagerly sat down next to her, his eyes glued on the little one. She flexed her muscles and gave a small yawn, causing Thomas blue eyes to brighten in wide wonder and awe. Gently he touched her tiny, delicate and long fingers which instantly wrapped around his squeezing tight. They reminded him of Lucille’s skilled hands when her fingers glided over the ivory keys of the piano. “Oh she’s perfect.” He breathed in delight. Abigail smiled softly, through such tired eyes. 

After a moment Thomas’s eyes looked up at her hopefully and Abigail gently and carefully passed the tiny little bundle into her father’s large hands that easily supported her entire form. Thomas quickly cradled her close against him as carefully as possible. Abigail leaned back against the pillows, still pale from the hours upon hours it took to bring their newest addition into the world. Leaning down, he placed a feather soft tender kiss to the smooth little ones cheek. She gurgled and giggled a little as it tickled her. Causing both Thomas and Abigail to smile and laugh a bit. Abigail was doing her best to keep her eyes open but she had been exhausted before the little one decided to arrive. 

“Master Sharpe?” He looked up seeing the nursemaid that had been their last hired servant, Lucille had employed her the same day they left to return home to Allerdale Hall. “I can take her.” She offered seeing how tired the mother was. Thomas looked back to Abigail not certain if she wanted to let her go yet, but he could see her eyes were just barely open. He looked back down to their perfect little girl before giving a nod and reluctantly passing the small bundle to the waiting woman’s arms. Immediately she turned and walked closer to the fire to keep the newborn warm holding her close. 

Thomas turned back to Abigail moving closer, unable to suppress the smile as he took her hands. Abigail took a breath opening her eyes and raising her head startled realizing she wasn’t still holding the bundle, but Thomas cooed gently, reaching up and stroking her hair. “It’s alright my love. You’ve done so well.” He said his smile bright, his eyes positively glowing at he looked at her full of compassion, love . . . and adoration. “Rest.” He said stroking her face with his thumb before her hand reached up holding it to her cheek, as she leaned into his palm. Leaning close he kissed her lovingly, gratefully. “Thank you, Abigail.” He whispered to her tears coming to his eyes. “For such a precious gift.” He said his voice breaking slightly through his smile and tears. “Thank you my love.” He said wrapping his arm around her and embracing her tight. 

~~~~~~  
“We’ll let her rest a while, but then she needs to eat.” Lucille instructed while walking with Thomas down the hallway. “She has to stay nourished now. We can’t allow her to let her health decline in the following months.” 

Thomas furrowed his brow, “What do you mean? Why would that happen?” He remembered what had happened after Nicolas was born with Lucille, but from the moment he was born he was wrong. Thomas assumed it was because of the baby’s illness that she became so melancholy. 

Lucille paused and turned looking at him, “It’s a common aliment to women who have given birth Thomas. Even those who have birthed a healthy child. We’ll need to watch her closely and insist that she eat and drink even when she doesn’t wish to.” She turned continuing down the hallway as Thomas quickly followed after her. “It will be a few days before she’s on her feet again, which is to be expected of course, but then we need to have her up and about.” 

The Baronet quickly followed after his sister, his head reeling with everything she was throwing at him. “Lucille, the baby was only born two hours ago, isn’t this all a little sudden?” He inquired, considering they were certain they had a few more days or weeks before she arrived. 

“Thomas, we have to be prepared and vigilant to insure this family’s health and future.” She answered coming to the end of the hall where the nursery was reaching for the door handle. 

“Wait!” Thomas said quickly hurrying around and catching her hand before she could open the door. “Wait, please wait Lucille.” She cocked her head furrowing her brow looking at him when he stepped between her and the double doors. 

“I thought you said the nursery was finished?” She asked. 

“It is. Of course it is.” He said holding her hand in his hesitating. “But . . . perhaps it’s best if we wait.” He said looking up at her nervously. “So that we can all go inside, and see it together?” He questioned indicating that he truly wanted Abigail to be there when he showed it to them. 

Lucille’s look hardened somewhat as she pulled her hand away from Thomas, “Abigail won’t be awake for a while, Thomas. She’s beyond exhausted and her body has been through quite a bit. Where do you expect the child and her nurse to sleep until then? In a drawer?” 

Thomas looked as though he had more to say, but how could he argue that point. He quieted and gave a nod a little disappointed but he had to be practical. Lucille gave him a look before reaching around him and opening the doors pushing them open and going inside. Thomas sighed, wishing that he’d shown them as soon as they arrived home before turning and following Lucille inside.

He followed behind as Lucille entered into the nursery, helping to find the new electric light switch and flicked it on.

He heard his sister gasp at the scene before her, stepping to the side as she gaped. Thomas had thought long and hard about this room, knowing that more children will probably follow afterwards.

The soft light of the bulbs cast everything in a golden glow, similar to the candles that still graced some rooms. The walls were a pale green and white baroque wallpaper, the moldings honey brown. Soft furniture in white was placed in the correct places to offer more space to move within the room. Large windows looked down on the northern portion of the estate, rolling hills and a peak of the ocean just on the edge of the windows view. It also gave a view of the peaks and turrets of Allerdale Hall, creating a mountain range that was hypnotic. The family crib sat in it's own turret corner, a warm spot that sported seating should one wish to sit and read. Thick carpets were lain on the otherwise honey colored wooden floor and the whimsical paintings they found hung in place.

Lucille was all smiles, wide eyes unbelieving at the thought put into the room.

Thomas only stood silently, watching his sister go slowly about the room, fingers touching lightly, almost as if thinking it wasn't real. That it would crumble into nothingness.

"Do you like it?" He questioned.

She breathed softly walking back to him and kissing him passionately. Pulling away, Lucille hugged him tight.

"It's stunning, Thomas."

-*-

After the visit to the nursery, Thomas returned to the master bedroom, stepping towards the nurse.

"The nursery is ready if you want to get acquainted with it," he said.

She nodded, "I'll be back in a few hours for the little one to feed. She needs as much nourishment as she can get," she smiled, "the mistress did extremely well. She is very lucky that Lady Lucille was there to help."

He returned her smile, touching the baby's cheek, "Lucille has been studying up, should we not have a nursemaid hired."

He offered to hold her again, "go get something to eat, Sally. I'm sure you are hungry. I'll keep this one company."

"Yes, sir."

She left on quiet feet as Thomas cradled his daughter in his embrace.

'My daughter,' he could hardly digest that she was here, in his arms.

The nameless baby gurgled, eyes blinking open to an exact copy of his own. Closer inspection showed that Abigail's green also graced her eyes, closer to the pupils.

He choked back his tears, smiling at her, "hello, sweetling."

She blinked lazily, then an unhindered smile crept to her chubby features. He felt his heart soar at her overall self.

His eyes rose to the bed, hoping he didn't wake Abigail; her rest was important. Bringing a life into the world was an exhausting experience.

Yet he was greeted by Abigail's tired smile, the covers pulled to her waist, hair in a messily done braid. Her eyes roved over father and daughter, eyes soft in the glow of the fire.  
"Is she being sweet, again?" she sighed.

Thomas huffed happily, rocking back and forth on his feet, "she has always been sweet. Will continue being sweet." He kissed the bundle as she cooed.

He stepped closer, sitting in the chair placed at Abigail's side, "how are you feeling, honeybee?"

She hummed, "tired. Sore. Happy," Abigail's eyes shown, "it was worth it."  
Her hand reached to touch Thomas's hand, he easily entwined his fingers with hers.

"She is precious, a perfect mix of us both," Thomas stated, the baby's eyes looking about in wonder.

"And still without a name," Abigail whispered. "What should we call you, my child."

Thomas thought, lips tugging upwards. He knew how much Abigail's love for learning had shaped her into the woman he loved, molded her to bring the best of what she was. It only felt right to suggest the name, he concluded.

"How does Alice sound?"

Abigail's eyes lit up, taking in the living being in his arms. The now named Alice grinned her baby grin, slipping back into sleep.

Abigail sighed in content, "Welcome home, Alice."

Lucille sat in the nursery next to the fire place rocking in the chair, holding the newest Sharpe in her arms. She was quite lovely. A mixture of Thomas and Abigail in a perfect blend of beauty. Thomas’s eyes, Abigail’s pale fair complexion, and innocence that was pure and untarnished. Unprecedented and rare to be born into this house. To the Sharpe family. The little one was completely different from the child that was born to Thomas and Lucille almost 9 years ago. Everything about her, her hands, her toes, her mouth, nose, arms, legs, her entire body was remarkable. Not a single flaw or defect to be seen. She was pure, and true. 

She hummed a familiar lullaby that she had sung to Thomas when he was just a child and they had only each other to depend on, to care for, the only love they ever knew. This little one was precious, priceless, and irreplaceable. She was everything they wanted and desired, the perfect embodiment of their vision of their future. Of what they wished and dreamed the Sharpe name would be. Noble, respectable, honorable . . . and here in her arms was the beginning of their redemption for past sins. 

Thomas leaned against the doorway of the nursery in silence watching his sister, the way she glowed holding the little one to her bosom as she sang the song that she had once written for her young brother when he was just a small infant himself. She had always had a maternal instinct from the time they were children. It came so naturally to her. Although it was hidden and buried deep inside of her for decades, it was where her heart had always been. 

The Baronet closed his eyes listening to Lucille’s soft notes, recalling how they comforted him in the dark when he was frightened, or cold, or bad dreams haunted him. He remembered when he was brought back to the house, being lost in the woods, half frozen, and dreadfully sick. It was his sister who held his hand, cared for him, nourished him back to life, never left his side. Lucille would lay beside him, her arms around him humming softly and giving him her own warmth when he shivered in the cold. His parents didn’t even check on him once that night. Their young son, whom his father had negligently left out in the cold, without a thought or a care, having been disappointment in the boy since his birth. It wouldn’t have phased him if he had died. If it wasn’t for his sister, loving him and caring for him, he would have died long before morning. 

Opening his eyes he entered the room walking over to them as he leaned down and placed a soft kiss to her cheek, rubbing her shoulders as he looked down at the sleeping contented one. Warm and safe, happy, and healthy. “She’s a very quiet one. Doesn’t fuss, doesn’t wail. She smiles with sounds of contentment.” Thomas smiled squatting down beside them as he gazed in awe of the little one. “She’s so much like her mother.” Lucille said with a small smile, before looking up at Thomas, “And her father.” 

His smile grew a bit as he stroked her shoulder giving a nod, “And yet . . . I see her Aunt in her too.” Thomas said his eyes moving back to the child before carefully reaching up touching her fingers, “I know these hands well.” His voice was soft and sincere as he traced the tiny perfect digits. 

Lucille smiled, “I’ve no doubt she’ll have an aptitude for Music my darling. A talent that will not go unnourished.” She promised. “How is Abigail?” The maid’s and servants had been seeing to her every need, keeping the fire place good and hot, making sure there was plenty of water in reach so she could drink when she awoke thirsty. It left very little for Thomas to do, but he still stayed close watching over her. 

“Sleeping. She’s been caring for our little one for 9 months and it hasn’t been terribly easy on her. She’s earned her rest.” Thomas said with a small smile seeing the little girl yawn and stretch as she did every so often. 

“She’s still quite young Thomas. A young woman not even 20.” She said wrapping the blanket about the small one in her arms a bit better. “The next one will be easier.” She reassured him. “Now that her body is familiar with what it is meant to do, it will know what needs to be done from now on.” 

Thomas’ smile faded slightly, having heard something in Lucille’s way of speaking about Abigail in the time since they arrived home in Allerdale Hall. It was as though she had a single determined focus and that was on their daughter, future children, and she almost spoke of Abigail as though she were nothing more than a conduit of the Sharpe line. There was a coldness and a distance that seemed strange to him not understanding what could have caused this. “It’s a bit premature to already be looking towards another child, isn’t it Lucille? She’s not even recovered from giving this little one life as of yet.” 

Lucille was quiet as her eyes remained on the sleeping quiet child that rested in her arms, “Thomas we had hoped, but couldn’t know for certain until now that the children she bore would be strong and healthy. Now it’s proven without a doubt that she is fertile and her body made for such a purpose.” She turned her eyes up looking at Thomas, “She was the perfect choice, Thomas. As I knew she would be when I first saw her in Boston, when we were in America.” The tone in her voice sent chills down Thomas’s spine. “The next generation of Sharpe has begun. Strong, healthy, beautiful children and Abigail will give them to us, as she was intended to do from the beginning.” 

Thomas didn’t know or understand why she had reverted to this. What was causing this coldness, like she’d forgotten how much Abigail meant to him . . . meant to her. Why was she suddenly speaking of her like she was nothing more than breeding livestock. “Lucille.” He said reaching up and covering her hand with his own. “What is going on?” He said seriously, “You’re keeping something from me. You have been since I came to see you both in London.” She didn’t answer her eyes remaining on the baby, “Sister, what are you hiding from me.” His voice stern but still quiet so as not to disturb the baby. 

The elder Sharpe leaned her head back against the chair looking at her brother. He could see there was quite a bit under the surface but none of which she was ready to share with him. Reaching up he stroked her hair softly wanting her to open up and speak with him. “Dinner will be ready soon.” She said wanting to draw away from this for now. “Sally.” She said calling for the child’s nursemaid who hurried over as Lucille stood. Thomas smiled and kissed Alice’s head gently, caressing her tuft of black hair definitely the Sharpe family trait. She smiled and giggled knowing her daddy’s touch. Lucille smiled before carefully passing her into Sally’s arms, taking one of Alice’s small hands and kissing her fingers. “If I visit the nursery tonight and only find one blanket on her crib, your employment here will have come to an end.” She warned the nursemaid in a serious voice.

Sally gave a nervous nod and curtsied slightly, “Yes Mistress.” She said stepping back. Thomas arched a brow before following Lucille out of the nursery. 

“Is it really necessary to bully the staff already, Lucille? Alice is barely a week old.” Thomas questioned.

“I’ll not have a carless and incompetent staff watching over any children in this house. Allerdale Hall has seen quite enough of that.” She paused turning and looking at him, “She was born strong and healthy and I intend to see she stays that way. Negligence of any sort in this house will not be tolerated. If they can’t do their jobs here, they can earn their keep elsewhere.” She turned starting down the hallway again. “Make certain she’s getting ready for dinner Thomas. Abigail hasn’t been eating enough and that needs to be corrected.” Lucille added before turning the corner of the hall. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Thomas escorted Abigail down to the dining room where supper was being served, her arm wrapped around his. Abigail was looking better then she had since Abigail was born, having had a long hot bath and thoroughly washed her hair. She was in a lovely forest green evening dress. Her long onyx black hair had been braided into a crown around her head and accented with golden leaf decorations. 

“You are looking lovely this evening Abigail dear, how are you feeling?” Lucille asked taking a drink of her wine. 

“Much better,” taking a bite of her food. “I was hoping maybe we could take a walk tomorrow? See the changes to the grounds?” Abigail asked hopefully looking at Thomas still not having gotten to see everything. 

Thomas smiled reaching over and covering her hand with his and started to say something only to have Lucille answer first, “I think it’s a bit too cold for that right now. And it’s best to stay clear of the work on the grounds. We can’t have you catching cold.” 

“Oh.” Abigail half smiled pulling her hand back from Thomas’ into her lap. “Of course.” The Baronet looked at his sister not understanding why she had returned to this behavior since they’d come home. If it was because of the changes to the house, because of the baby, because of the new staff, it was strange and a little frustrating. 

“I think we’ll wait and see what the weather is like tomorrow before deciding.” He said staring at Lucille not wanting to argue with her, but not going to back down if she insisted on pressing the matter. His sister gave him a look before continuing to eat her own supper.

Lucille frowned at Thomas' insubordination, falling silent as she ate. How irritating to be swept to the side. Didn't he recall SHE was the one to see Abigail? SHE made her intentions clear from the start. If Lucille had left Thomas to choose, they would still be in America, coffers growing emptier by the day.

She huffed, taking another sip of wine. She shouldn't worry so, given the state they came to. A steady income, the manor back to its former glory, a new generation was residing in the nursery, things finally worked out.

'Not only that,' she thought as her hand caressed her belly, 'but my chance is coming again.'

"Forgive me," Lucille responded, "if the weather permits, a walk would be good. Perhaps not a long one considering your strength and with Alice so tiny," she left the rest to hang, knowing that a mother's nourishment to a baby wasn't proper dinner conversation.

Abigail nodded, returning to her meal. She was still weak, walking wasn't easy yet, but every day she was growing stronger. But those first few days she had to rely on the wheelchair Thomas provided. Abigail didn't much care for it, yet she used it. A more cumbersome thing than she expected.

"I'm surprised at how much the place has changed," Abigail stated.

Thomas smiled, "and there are plenty of new things to show you."

When Abigail was able to see the nursery, she broke into giggles. It was better than she anticipated.

"I would hope so, darling," she took his hand as he kissed her knuckles.

-*-

Dinner finished without much else, it was quiet and Abigail was growing tired. Before going to bed, she went to the nursery to relieve Sally for her own dinner. Lady Sharpe made time to get to know her daughter when she fed her.

She wasn't knowledgeable on the art of breastfeeding, but with Sally's help, Abigail figured it out within the week. She would make herself comfortable in the rocking chair, pulling back the ties of her dressing gown and let the little one latch on. As odd as it was for a lady of her stature to do such a thing, Abigail found it helped to ease the pain in her breasts; they were constantly sore.

Abigail smiled at the baby suckling from her, stroking her cheek, "you’re so lucky to have been born here. Allerdale Hall is so large and so beautiful. It's like its own city."  
Alice's eyes blinked at her, her hand grasping at her mother's finger.

"And one day," Abigail continued, "when you are older, you will see the majesty of this place."

She heard a footstep, head turning a bit to see Thomas leaning on the door frame, a ghost of a smile on his face. Abigail smiled back and took Alice off her nipple. She fussed a little bit, but quieted as sleep caught up to her, a full belly tended to do that . Abigail then stood and placed her back in her bassinet.

Thomas walked further into the room and rocked the bassinet as Abigail adjusted her robe. He loved how she looked in that moment, walking up to her, wrapping his arms about her waist. His lips found her neck, placing soft kisses on her skin.

Abigail merely laughed lightly, "oh, Thomas. How have you been fairing?"

He hummed, "not too badly. Just missing making love to my wife."

Abigail grinned, "is that so? Hmm..." his fingers brushed very carefully to the underside of her breasts, "I think I have as well."

She turned around and claimed his lips, pulling away slowly. She then took his hand, leading him out of the nursery to the master bedroom.

James stood stoically at the reception of his twin brothers funeral. Recognizing few if any faces of the hundreds that showed up to pay their respects, he imagined most likely it was the free food offered. Even to those of the upper class. It didn’t matter it was funeral it was still considered a social function. He nodded accepting the condolences of the guests as they walked by doubting very much that there was any sincerity in the words given. 

His brother may have been less then savory, moral, scrupulous, and often times couldn’t even control his baser instincts. Chasing after vices like a priest would chase virtues. Still, Jonathon was his twin brother, and through the years from the time they were young they were a team and had built an empire and reputation that expanded around the world. The McMahon’s were a force to be reckoned with, not to be interfered with or crossed. They were respected and feared in equal measure in the financial world. 

His brother’s body was to be temporarily interned in a crypt of London. To be kept there until James returned to America, so he could take him home to be buried in their family plot. James had felt numb since the news of his brothers fate was brought to him. Of course he suspected foul play when his brother wasn’t robbed and his belongings were found intact. Including the rather large sum of cash he had on him that evening. Causing him to order ordered Jonathon’s body be thoroughly inspected inside and out. But the coroners found nothing. Jonathon was all James had in this world outside his wealth and empire of business they’d acquired over the years. 

However his mind turned a different direction when he was alone in the quiet nights. James had always found Lucille interesting. Perhaps it was the danger within her that he was drawn to. She was fascinating to him or many levels, and perhaps their arrangement with her and her sister-in-law would have become a regular occurrence and remained intact. But in enthusiastic fervor, carelessness, and simple and plan lust had given her a position that she was wielding with extreme skill, and malice. No doubt taking pleasure from it after what his foolish twin did to a helpless pregnant young woman. Whatever madness over took him that night to do such a thing, James felt played some part in his demise. 

Right now, Lucille could carry within her McMahon blood. Yes there was a time when they would have taken care of such an ‘issue’ quickly, discreetly and efficiently. Yet there was a good chance she carried Jonathon’s issue. The last piece of him to survive and exist in this damned world. Either way, James ‘family’ was wearing thin at this point. Neither him nor Jonathon had any offspring of their own. They’d always seen the ‘issue’ was immediately dealt with. Except this little problem wasn’t going to just go away If it was Jonathon’s he felt more duty to aid in its survival. 

James sighed having set up a direct deposit scheme to see that all the monthly payment Lucille demanded be paid directly into the Sharpe family accounts each month. Although he didn’t know what the specific threat was, He knew that Lucille was deadly. Wither it was his or Jonathon’s . . . with his brother gone there was a sense of duty to insure its safety. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Thomas and Abigail returned to the master bedroom and had started to explore their passions only to find that Abigail was still a little too tender after giving birth only 6 days ago. She offered to give him whatever pleasure she could but he declined not wanting to her exert herself. Instead they kissed and caressed falling asleep wrapped tight in each others arms.

Lucille walked the house quietly checking in on her brother seeing them asleep resting soundly, before moving to the nursery finding that Alice had been properly attended and watched over by her nursemaid, then wondered quietly through the halls familiarizing herself with the changes and updating of the house. She found her way to the arboretum looking out of the view that it showed of the night sky full of stars, the view of the ocean down below the cliffs, the mines reopened as clay was being harvested and shipped out all over the world, the continuing construction on the estate, the hills and the horizon all bathed in moonlight. 

Finally the Sharpe name had respectability, notoriety, an impressive fortune in just a short time . . . they had meaning again at last. She moved to sit down in the plush seating that Thomas had added so they could enjoy the view comfortably day or night. It seemed pointless to try and grow any sort of plant life that didn’t already live on the estate as it would just wither and die. 

Lucille’s hand moved to rest over her abdomen, stroking it softly with her fingertips a small smile touching her features. She would have preferred a less . . . degrading way to becoming a mother again. However it served more than one purpose this way. They still held so many secrets from themselves and from each other. Now that Alice was born, perhaps they could soon slowly bring Abigail around to their way of thinking. Accept her and Thomas’ relationship, and not look down on them for it. She knew that Thomas disagreed very strongly. He didn’t want to tell Abigail and didn’t believe they ever should after what they had witnessed in London. That look in her eyes, of feeling betrayed, of horror, of sadness . . . instead of the husband she loved and trusted, the man she married . . . . she saw a monster. He couldn’t bear to see that look ever again. 

She wondered quietly of what Thomas would say when he found out about her secret. At which point a lot of things that they were keeping from him were going to have to come to light. Abigail begged her so admittedly not to tell Thomas or anyone else of her assault, and there was no need to do so. It helped no one, yet hurt everyone. If Abigail wanted it forgotten, then it was. But what led to Lucille’s current condition, the meetings with the McMahon brothers and how it started . . . the fact that Lucille and Abigail had been indulging in their own carnal pleasures and explorations with each other was going to have to be revealed. Lucille knew already that her brother would be angry with her. For not informing him, for going as far as they had, and for Lucille to continue in taking advantage of Abigail’s innocence, trust and naivety. She supposed she should let him have his dream of ‘normality’, whatever that was, at least for now. 

Thomas’s extreme attention to detail of her wing of the house had more reasons than he had explained. It wasn’t just for her peace of mind and safety. It was so Abigail couldn’t happen upon them again. Too many fail safes, locks, and other precautions in place. Of course making it so that not even he could get in without her assistance and approval, meant that she could continue occasional rendezvous with Abigail without his knowledge or his happening upon them, although he wasn’t aware of it. Abigail was still quite proper and traditional in a lot of ways, so she no more discussed with Thomas what she did with Lucille, than she discussed with Lucille what she did with Thomas. Sex was still quite taboo in her mind to talk about freely, even to the one she was engaging in it with. But Lucille also knew that Abigail wasn’t aware that what they did was sex, and was ashamed enough about it that she wouldn’t speak of it to anyone. Yet love wasn’t rational, and she loved Lucille very much, otherwise she would never have agreed to put herself in such danger as she did when they went to the McMahon’s for fear of letting Lucille go alone. 

Since they had returned from London, things had been different. The mere number of the people in the house was what was causing most of it. It was an explosion of life and noise that Lucille was having a hard time dealing with. She and Thomas wanted their family to grow and multiply, but Abigail was 3, their child would be 4, and the most every year beyond that would have been only 1 addition. More than enough time to adjust. However at the moment, including the servants in the house, the construction workers on the grounds, and those working the machines in the mines, there were over 400 people milling about during the daylight hours. When the restoration, remodeling, repairing, and rebuilding was done then the number would go down to 100 or less. 40 in the house at most and the only new additions from that point on would be children. 

It was all so much to take in, when just a few years ago it was only her, Thomas, and the house. Everything had changed, and there was still so much more to come. 

After a while she began to grow weary and stood making her way to her rooms and retiring for the evening. It seemed Thomas was going to insist on a tour of the estate in the morning and it would be advisable to get some rest. 

 

(Continued -->)

PLEASE COMMENT AND REVIEW!!!!


	13. Surrogate - Chapter 13

The twilight of dawn filtered in on silent wings through the large windows of the master bedroom. The silence of the morning barely punctuated by the servants going about their business; the house was in constant need of upkeep, otherwise it would return to it's previous state.

Thomas looked down at Abigail, her head pillowed on his chest. Her breath puffed gently on his bare skin as he touched her naked back. She slept quite peacefully next to him, even though they didn't copulate last night.

Pushing her into sex wasn't what Thomas wanted to do. Lucille may only see her as a brood mare to continue the Sharpe bloodline, but Thomas cared very much for Abigail. She continued to fascinate him, making him realize she was his world. She and baby Alice.

Abigail's body shifted, her breath changing as he laid beside her. The raven black locks framing her face and upper body. He watched her open her eyes, the emerald green of lush forests beaconing him.

Her full lips turned upwards with a still sleepy smile.

"Morning," Thomas said.

"Mmmmrning," Abigail stretched.

Thomas laughed lightly, "still tired, are we?"

She only gave him a slow blink, "actually, I slept very well," she looked at themselves, very much naked under the covers, "considering we didn't do much. I'm sorry."

"Don't be," he gave her forehead a kiss, "I shouldn't have been so forward, will you ever forgive me?"

Abigail laughed as he gave her puppy eyes, taking another kiss.

"This one time," she played along, "I may even forget the whole thing if we were to enjoy breakfast together."

Thomas grinned, "allow me."

He slipped out of bed, making his way towards a bell pull located by the door. He gave it a few good yanks before stepping quickly to the fireplace. Abigail watched, clearly entertained by her naked husband tending to the fire.

She smirked, gathering the blankets to her chest, "careful, you don't want to singe something."

"I'll be very careful, wife," he returned.

The young woman giggled, lifting the covers so he could come back into bed. He settled on his back as Abigail's arms circled his stomach. She breathed in his masculine scent. He curled a strand of her hair betwixt his fingers, the silken locks nearly slipping from his grasp.

"I cannot believe this is how my life turned into," Abigail mused.

"Why is that?" Thomas asked.

She licked her lips, "Thomas, I would have died a spinster back in Boston. I'd be lucky to still be in the schoolhouse. Mistress Styles had thoughts to send me as far away as she could, to Seattle, I believe."

Abigail lifted her head, her eyes intense, "without you coming to rescue me, I wouldn't have this."

She touched his chest, "I wouldn't have you as a wonderful husband. We wouldn't have brought Alice into this world. We would be wandering in two different worlds, never finding each other."

Thomas felt his heart wrench, knowing the truth is that Lucille found her. He followed through and didn't regret it, much like the other wives. Abigail, his devoted, sweet, beautiful Abigail was his.

He leaned upwards to claim her lips, feeling his lower regions stir. He won't take advantage of her, not until she was properly healed.

A gentle tap came to the door and Thomas cleared his throat, "that would be breakfast, honeybee."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The couple enjoyed a nice breakfast of muffins, marmalade, fresh tea and scones. They merely brought the tray to the bed and ate, Thomas looking through the paper as Abigail enjoyed the company. It was rare for them to be alone, to relax about one another.

"Goodness," Thomas stated, eyes on the text.

"What is it?"

He looked at her, "Jonathon McMahon is dead."

"What?" Abigail bolted upwards, reading for herself over her husband's bare shoulder.  
It read:

'Jonathon McMahon, co-owner of 'McMahon Steel Industries' has passed on 22 October due to natural causes. His brother, James, will be taking his body back to America to be lain to rest. Plans of returning to London are still uncertain.'

'He's dead,' Abigail's heart jumped, 'he's dead.'

"A poor shame," Thomas dropped the paper on the side table, "hopefully James will be able to handle the works."

She didn't hear him, not really knowing if she should be sad or rejoice. The death of Jonathon McMahon meant that Abigail was rid of such a blatant monster. He had no hold on her, his blackmail was gone.

"Abigail?"

She blinked, realizing Thomas was talking to her.

"I'm sorry. I-I'm just surprised that happened."

'I wonder if Lucille knows."

Thomas smiled, "I said, once we finish breakfast, we can see the grounds. I'm sure Alice will be fine for a little while."

After breakfast, the two dressed warmly and headed out to look at the changes to the grounds and see the workings of the mines. Abigail’s arm wrapped around Thomas’s, the other holding a parasol eagerly wanting to see everything. 

“That’s where the ground is being prepared for the barn to be built. The reminisce of the old one being cleared away completely and we want to make sure it’s foundations are as sturdy as the house. The architects and I put our heads together to create something new for the design. I want to use as little wood in its construction as possible for obvious reasons. We’re going to build it out of bricks and tiles from the clay of the mines. It’s strong and will last lifetimes. Would be nice to not worry about it’s being burnt down again, and we want to make sure that the plumbing won’t crumble when the weather gets cold or burst which could result in disaster as well.” He said pointing out where they were going to be putting things in. 

“Plumbing? For the barn?” She asked curiously. 

He smiled, “Yes. Rather than lugging buckets back and forth all the live long day the water will be piped directly inside to the troughs and water barrels for the animals. They’ll have fresh clean water constantly to drink from even during the winter months. Industrial dairy farms have already figured this method out and even though we won’t be housing nearly as many animals it’s still a very good idea and will cut down on the amount of workers we’ll need to tend to them.” 

They continued on their tour like young children out exploring the world together. Mostly they were enjoying their walk in the fresh air enjoying the beautiful day. They started down the path that would lead them back to the house as it was nearing lunch time and Abigail’s chest was growing a bit uncomfortable. As Sally also served as a wet nurse, at no time would Alice ever go hungry. Yet from the moment this factor was introduced, Abigail was uncomfortable with the idea of another woman feeding her child. She understood the reason and the precautions for it, but she’d like to avoid it if at all possible.

When they rounded a corner, Abigail’s eyes lit up seeing the cleaned and refurbished family graveyard just off to the side. When Thomas had taken her on such a walk before, they’d walked right past it and she never even knew it was there. “We have a family cemetery?” She said with bright eyes. Letting go of Thomas’s arm she hurried over to the iron gate looking over at the beautiful landscape and the gleaming bright headstones that had been cleaned, repaired, and restored to their original state. The flowering plants all about weren’t new, as they had already been growing on the estate in other areas such as the red asphodels she’d found before. She knew that the Sharpe’s had lived for many generations here and found that they were all still resting on the grounds. Eagerly she unlatched the gate and pushed it open starting to go inside. 

Thomas’s eyes went wide as he hurried over and caught her arm, “What are you doing?” He asked nervously pulling her back outside the gate. 

Abigail blinked slightly finding that an odd question, “Thomas . . . I know so little about the Sharpe’s actual history here on the estate. Your family has lived here for generations.” She looked inside at the many rows of headstones. “This is your family. Our family. I could learn so much about them, our ancestors from this place. Then I’ll be able to show Alice her family when she’s older and teach her about them so she knows where she comes from.” Abigail said excitedly as she started into the gate again, “Are your parents buried here too? Where are their places.” 

Thomas quickly pulled her away from the gate before turning and quickly shutting the latch on it. Abigail frowned seeing his reaction not understanding why he wasn’t letting her see these things she didn’t even know where here. Realizing how abrupt he’d just been he paused not sure how to explain. Turning he took her hands, “Uh . . . another time perhaps, Darling. But we really should be getting back to the house now. We don’t want to be late for lunch, Lucille will be cross.” He said taking her arm again hurrying her back to the path. 

Needless to say she was extremely confused, “Thomas, it’s alright we have time.” Thomas’s grip on her hand tightened as he kept up his pace wanting to take her away from there. She could tell something was off and came to a stop not letting him continue. The Baronet turned and looked at her startled she’d stopped cold. Abigail looked at him seriously, “What’s wrong? Why don’t you want me to see what’s inside that fence? Why go to all the trouble to beautifully restoring and maintaining the family cemetery if you just intend to lock it up behind a gate?” 

“It’s not that Abigail. Really it isn’t.” Oh yes, it completely was. “It’s just . . . it’s not safe.” She furrowed her brow thinking that an even stranger thing to say then before. Thomas had to tell her something so she wouldn’t try to go back on her own knowing her curiosity. “The crypts were in worse condition than originally thought and still need a great deal of work. There are weak spots that haven’t been properly marked out as of yet. Until work returns to this part of the grounds and it can be made safe again, I’d ask you please not to come back and try to enter the gates again. Especially on your own. I couldn’t bear the thought of something happening to you.” He said caressing her face gently. Abigail was extremely intelligent and had come to know her husband well enough that she could tell when he was keeping something from her. 

“Why has work stopped on it though? It seems like a project worthy of attention, why is someone not working on it now?” She questioned. 

“Because we needed everyone’s devoted attention to work on the house and servants quarters sweetheart. I desperately wished for you and Lucille to be able to come home and the house was the most important focus. I wanted our daughter to be born in her family’s ancestral home and as it turned out, we just barely made it down to the day.” As they talked he caught her arm and continued leading her away from the family plot feeling extremely uncomfortable still being this close to it. “It will be completed, just at a later time. I think the work that’s been done so far is quite exceptional.” 

Abigail sighed, “I would love to see it.” There was disappointment in her tone when she had been so excited moments before to be able to learn more about the family she’d married into, only to be told she couldn’t. Not for quite a while. Thomas winced feeling as though he was deceiving her again but what choice did he really have? He hadn’t even told Lucille of the trouble that had happened causing the restoration work to come to an abrupt halt once the crypts were open. 

Yet, as the house came into view the cemetery left behind them, smiles returned as they made their way up the stairs into the house. The entryway looked far different now, no more hole in the roof, the floors having been replaced with polished marble, surrounded with red clay tile at the edges, much like the stairs which were also cut and polished marble. The mural on the wall had been redone, the tapestries that hung from the walls and the banisters where fresh, clean, new and beautiful. The wallpaper was absolutely stunning. Everything was so different from the first time he’d brought her into their home. Thomas couldn’t help but feel pride in his work as he saw her eyes sparkle as she saw the grandeur, the richness, the details, the intricacies . . . and the love. There was so much love in this house now that warmed her heart when she touched things like the banister which had detailed special designs. It was beautiful.

She turned and smiled, tears in her eyes feeling her heart swell as she turned looking at Thomas. Abigail hurried over and wrapped her arms around him hugging him tight, “I’m so proud of you my love.” She whispered causing him to grin as they anxiously consumed each others lips before embracing tightly. 

“I feel I should be cross with the pair of you.” They turned to see Lucille descending the stairs, “For not waiting for me before going on the tour of the estate.” 

“Lucile.” Abigail said worriedly, “I’m sorry I didn’t know you wanted to go. We would have absolutely stayed and waited for you. I’m so sorry.” She said standing by the stairs as Lucille came to the landing. 

Lucille half smiled, “No matter. At least you’ve arrived just in time for lunch.” She looked over at Thomas, as she took Abigail’s hand, “Come along.” She said taking them to the dining room where they sat down and the afternoon meal was served.

As the trio gone off to eat lunch, baby Alice slept in her crib. With a full stomach, sleep came to her easily.

But if she were to open her eyes, baby Alice might have seen the whispy form floating above her. It didn't seem threatening, but Alice wouldn't have known that. She was only a baby, born a week ago. The shade encompassed the entirety of the crib, blocking out the incoming storm that was just coming into view. 

Her eyes did open to see the form, a blackness that she didn't understand. It seemed to hum, the flowing tendrils brushing against the new skin. The coldness was bitting, causing the newborn to cry. Her cries grew louder, followed by a crash from the window.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Abigail knew something was wrong when she heard Alice's cries. The baby was a quiet one and this only seemed strange.

It wasn't until the crash of glass that had her running up the stairs, the others at her heels. She heard their calls, but only focused on the helpless cries. The motherly instinct flooding her senses.

She reached the landing, sprinting towards the door only to find it bolted shut.

"Sally? Sally! Open the door!"

Abigail frantically tried the handle, but it was no use.

"Mistress?" A voice asked behind Abigail. Sally was just emerging from the washroom.

"Why did you lock the door?" Abigail questioned.

Thomas arrived just that second, "that door has no bolt."

The cries grew louder as Thomas began ramming his body into the door. The strong wood held tight as Abigail helped, eventually it gave way as she burst through the door of the nursery.

The crisp wintry air hit them first, a billowing wind coming through the broken window. Flakes of snow creeping in between the shards of glass.

Abigail rushed to the crib, taking the wailing baby into her arms as Thomas quickly helped her to wrap a thick blanket about the newborn. Her eyes roved over the tiny one's body, checking for any injury. Thankfully, nothing marred Alice's body. Alice still cried, but slowly was soothed by Abigail's scent and her voice.

"Shh, shh my little girl. Mummy is here," she kissed her forehead.

She swayed back and forth, eyes going about them at the calamity.

"What happened?" She asked the room at large.

"Yes," Lucille came in, her imposing figure looking accusatory at the nursemaid, "what happened for you to leave?"

"My lady-"

"Why did you lock that door?!?" She fumed.

"Lucille, stop," Thomas was stern, grabbing his sister's attention. "Do not take this incident out on her. I made sure that the nursery didn't have a locking mechanism." He pointed it out, a simple latch and handle, "my guess is that the draft from the window kept the door shut. The winds here are a lot stronger with all the open ground."

"And the window?" Abigail asked.

A squawk had them turning their heads, finding a very large bird fluttering on the floor. Thomas brought an arm before Abigail and Alice, eyes on the massive avian.

Lucille's jaw clenched, "a 'krähe'."

"What?"

"A name we gave these giant ravens," Thomas said as the bird flapped, it's wing clearly broken, "they are vicious and quite large, as you see. Possibly from the ocean fish in these cold waters."

Lucille stepped closer to the bird, "it's surprising that it broke through the window. Yet, here it is."

And that in itself worried her; these birds were not to be trifled with.

"Sally," Abigail directed, "I want you to get Finley up here to move Alice's crib to our room. I'll watch her for now."

"Yes, madam."

The nursemaid left as the family exited the nursery, Abigail cradling Alice to her breast. The baby calmed once they left, warmth cocooning her.

"Just a few more things to show you," Thomas supplied, "all very warm for little Alice."  
Abigail smiled, placing another kiss to the baby's head. She still shook from the adrenaline, but all was well.

Lucille stayed behind, already having seen some of the rooms. She waited for Sally to return with Finley in tow. She grasped hard at the servant's arm, leaning close.

"You had better hope that baby doesn't get sick. If I hear so much as a cough, you are done."

The nurse paled, hurrying to clean up the mess of glass. Lucille lingered, stepping hard on the ravens skull to break it.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The elder Sharpe found the trio in the newly refurbished conservatory.

Abigail looked around in wide eyed wonder, “Oh . . . Thomas.” She breathed at the view of their estate and the horizon. There was nothing that couldn’t be seen from this room.

He smiled, “It’s even more beautiful at night when you can see the tapestry of the stars in the sky. When the moon is full you can see everything and it’s absolutely stunning.” He explained beaming with pride as he saw the wonder in her eyes.

“It’s wonderful.” She beamed. “Although,” She paused turning and looking at him, “I am a little weary of the amount of glass in this room.”

“Thick glass is much thicker, and I’ll have them attend to the window in the nursery immediately to replace it. It shouldn’t have broken so easily, there must have been a flaw in the glass.” That was strange to be certain. 

“I think she should really stay with us in our room Thomas.” Thomas was hesitant about that as it wouldn’t give them any time alone whatsoever. But, he could see the concern in her eyes and nodded with a smile. 

“Of course darling.” He said wrapping his arm around her kissing her head. They looked up to see Lucille joining them. “Is everything alright?” 

“Yes. Finley is informing one of the work crews to tend to it immediately. The last thing we need is the cold getting in letting the heat out with a newborn in the house.” Lucille would have happily dismissed Sally on the spot, but a wet nurse in Cumberland was a bit hard to come by. They would have to send for one to be hired in London and she would have to travel from the city all the way out here. That would be a week or more without a second option aside from Abigail to feed the little one. The fact that she was lactating was the only reason she was given a second chance. 

“Good. I want to speak to them about that, I want them to use the same glass they used in here this time.” He smiled at Abigail knowing she was still shaken, “I’ll return soon.” He touched Alice’s chin before turning and the two siblings touched hands for a moment before letting go and Thomas left closing the door behind.

Once he was gone Abigail’s smile fled as she hurried over to Lucille, “The news caught up with us from London, he read about Jonathon’s death this morning before we left to see the grounds.” 

“Well, he was going to have to know about it sooner or later dear. The McMahon’s are investors.” She rested her hand on her shoulder, “It’s fine.” 

“What’s going to keep James from telling Thomas now?” She asked. “He can’t be taking Jonathon’s death at all well, they were twins.” Lucille knew that the window break in the nursery had her very upset and on edge. “Lucille . . . how long can we keep this from him?” 

“Abigail.” She said resting her hands on both her shoulders, “Do you trust me?” Lucille asked directly. It felt like a knife in her heart to hear her say those words again. Last time, things didn’t turn out so well as they had hoped. Abigail closed her eyes taking a breath and giving a nod. Lucille realized it was a lot to ask after what happened, after what Jonathon did to her. 

“The last thing that James wants right now is to draw attention to his deceased brother’s debauchery and perversity. Jonathon’s death is affording him a lot of sympathy and trust me when I say, grieving or not, he’s using this to his full advantage. Calling attention to us, is the last thing he wants.” She said touching her chin, “Don’t worry.” She promised her. Both of their attention turned down to Alice who yawned having fallen asleep suckling at her fingers. 

“Lucille, why did that bird fly into the window?” She asked softly. 

“No doubt he was drawn to the light in the room from the fireplace sweetheart. As Thomas said, there was no doubt a weakness in the glass. We’ll make it right.” She kissed Abigail softly, “You’ll see.” 

Lucille winced slightly feeling a pain in her head, followed by a turn in her stomach as she covered her middle closing her eyes. Abigail frowned, “Lucille? What’s wrong?” She saw the color start to drain from her face causing Abigail’s eyes to go wide. “Lucille . . . sit down.” She turned moving to the over sized cushioned seat. 

“I’m just a little under the weather today, that’s all.” Lucille regained a smile, “No doubt ate a little to fast.” A soft knock came to the door before it opened and Sally came in. She paused seeing Lucille was there before stepping in further. 

“Mistress, the crib has been moved to your . . . .” She began to say but Abigail called her over quickly and gently passing the baby into her arms, turning back to Lucille sitting down beside her wrapping her arm around her. 

“Lucille you’re cold as ice.” She said feeling her face, as she had become clammy. 

“I’m alright, I just . . . it will pass.” Lucille said softly leaning against the back of the chair. 

Abigail reached up gently cupping her face and stroking her cheek with her thumb her heart sinking, “Lucille, you look like I did when I was . . .” She froze her eyes going wide. Lucille looked back into hers silently confirming it for her. “Oh my God.” 

“What’s going on here?” Thomas said having entered the room just a moment before hearing the short exchange. The two Sharpe women looked at each other again, Abigail still holding Lucille’s hand as her eyes turned away. “Sally.” Thomas indicated that she should leave and give them the room. Thankful for the reprieve she carried Alice closing the door behind her. Thomas looked at Abigail and Lucille waiting for an explanation. 

Abigail couldn’t raise her eyes, and the knot in her throat didn’t allow her to speak. Thomas’s eyes returned to Lucille. She hadn’t had any intention of revealing this to them already. To many other things were going on. “It would seem, Thomas.” She began, “That Alice is not the only new family member we are to welcome in the coming year.” 

Thomas was stunned, properly rendered speechless as he just stared at her wide eyed. His eyes turned back to Abigail to see her head turned away even further unable to look at him at all. The Baronet stepped closer his eyes returning to his sister who was still pale. He clinched his saw knowing that she had been keeping secrets, huge secrets from him. “Lucille, you had better start explaining yourself to me this moment.” 

She clinched her jaw recognizing that tone in her voice rather well. “Yes brother. I suppose it is time.”

Thomas sat listening for as long as he could before he needed to stand and began to pace as Lucille continued to talk still keeping a great deal of details out of her initial explanation. Thomas shook his head and stood before them raising his hand to hold her words. “This happened all the way back before the two of you left for London?” He stepped closer. “You should have told me immediately he made inappropriate advances towards you Abigail! Their money isn’t that vital I would have ended our association with them that very day!” 

“Leave her be, Thomas. It wasn’t her fault.” Lucille said holding Abigail’s hand. 

“And you! THAT was your solution to this insanity?!” He roared.

“I kept them from molesting her, Thomas.” She said sternly. 

“So you molested her yourself instead? And let them WATCH while you did!!” He couldn’t believe this and continued to pace. Tears were streaming down Abigail’s face as she sat in stone silence, never looking up at him once. How could she? 

“It’s over and done with now Thomas. There’s no need to keep going on about it.” Lucille said. 

Thomas glared at Lucille. “Oh isn’t there.” Lucille furrowed her brow seeing and hearing the way he was talking to her. He stepped before the two women sitting on the couch and kneeled down before them looking between them. “I love you both with everything in me.” He reached out taking each of their hands holding them tight looking up into their eyes. “The harvester, rebuilding the house, reopening the mines . . . making this place great again? Have been all for you. Both of you because I love you so much. You’re the reason for every beat of my heart.” Abigail’s lip quivered, tears flowing from her red eyes as she tried to breathe holding his hands tighter. Thomas closed his eyes shaking his head with a sigh, “While I’ve been here, working constantly, driving all of these men to work hard and long hours . . . you’ve been in London , lying to me. Like the fool I obviously am.” 

“Thomas, we did what was necessary so that . . .” Lucille began. 

“No.” He said sternly. “You betrayed me keeping these secrets, and letting them hold such power over my family.” He looked to Lucille, “You stole from me, Lucille. You and those men. Something that wasn’t rightfully yours to take.” His eyes turned to Abigail, “And you let them do it.” 

Abigail’s heart was breaking as she tried to say something but barely squeaked out his name. Thomas withdrew his hands from theirs and stood shaking his head, before turning and leaving the room slamming the door behind. It felt like that horrid sound ripped her heart from her chest.

Thomas retreated to his workshop, not wanting to be anywhere near the two women. He was so angry, betrayed by the only two he ever truly loved.

'You're not innocent,' a voice very much like his father's said in his head, 'she doesn't know what you and Lucille have been doing for years.'

He latched the door shut, leaning on it and blew out a breath. At least he could come here to think about things. He needed this place, and it wasn't left untouched by the renovation. The workshop now held a loft space, one where he could sit, revise his thoughts and contemplate what to make next.

Right now, he decided to contemplate a bottle of American whiskey.

Granted, it was just a fingers worth; Thomas wasn't one for drinking outside a dinner party. It only scrambled his thoughts more than he preferred.

'How appropriate,' the voice said around a chuckle, 'drown yourself in spirits like I did when your mother birthed you.'

He rubbed his eyes and sat heavily in a green couch. The tinkered items of his workshop his only companions. Their silent faces offering little comfort.

How could they have kept something so important like that a secret? There was no way they could have, Lucille would show after seven months. He might even forgive, but...  
But...

He sighed, downing a mouthful. The extreme burn hurt going to his stomach.

'An utter mess, Thomas,' he rubbed the bridge of his nose, 'and I'll look like a hypocrite once Abigail finds out about Lucille and I.'

He finished his glass, laying down on the couch and hoped that sleep will help him. Considering how much has been brought to light.

If he hurt this much, Abigail is bound to be dying inside.

Abigail hadn’t said a word. She was in shock and her eyes held a far away stare. She retreated to their bedchamber where Sally had rocked the little one to sleep and lay her down in her crib, sitting beside her humming softly. When she looked up at saw Abigail she stood giving her the chair. The young woman sat down not saying anything just looking into the crib where the small one slept. Her black tuft of hair in contrast to her milk white skin. 

Slowly, the American born Sharpe reached up and gently lay her hand on the small ones back feeling each soft breath she took. Such a small innocent creature, surrounded by demons in every direction. ‘I told you to leave. This is what becomes of trying to be something you’re not. School marm.’

“But I love him.” She whispered, “I love them both.” 

‘he doesn’t love you anymore. How could he? He’s seen you now, your true face. It’s taken a long time, but he finally sees you.’ Tears slid down Abigail’s cheeks as she closed her eyes searching for a tune from when she was young and started humming it softly. ‘you can’t fool him anymore.’ 

Lucille stood in the doorway, having followed Abigail who didn’t seem aware of anyone or anything around her. She wanted to make certain she was alright. Sally stood just outside the door as well since Abigail hadn’t dismissed her. “Stay close. Make certain she’s alright.” Was all Lucille instructed before walking past Sally and retreating to her own rooms. She still felt sick and needed to lie down, at least for a little while. She started to let the door close but stopped, and instead slid the door stop in front of it. Doing the same with her own room’s door before taking a drink of water and lying down. What a mess. She didn’t expect Thomas to react so harshly to Abigail much less to her. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

She woke suddenly feeling someone shaking her opening her eyes to see Thomas standing over her with a worried look on his face. “Lucille wake up.” He said shaking her again. 

“Thomas? What is it? What’s wrong?” She said sitting up reaching for her glass of water taking a sip. 

“Where’s Abigail? Is she here with you somewhere on this wing? Both doors were open.” He said moving about her room looking around the corners. 

“No, I left the doors open in case she needed me. She was incredibly distraught when you stormed out.” She said pointedly. But all of that seemed to be forgotten as Thomas continued to move. 

“We have to find her. Sally said she had fallen asleep in the chair next to Alice. She stepped out for a moment and when she returned, Alice remained but Abigail was gone.” Lucille sighed. 

“That is the second time in one day that girl ‘stepped out for a moment’.” One more time and Lucille would personally throw her out the window on her head. 

“None of the servants have seen her anywhere in the house.” Lucille’s eyes went wide as she stood. “Like she vanished.” 

“Vanished?” Lucille said with a frown. “What do you mean ‘vanished’? How could she have ‘vanished’ passed several hundred people without someone taking notice?” She hurried out of her room with Thomas back into the main house. 

“Everyone is searching but no one has found her yet.” Thomas said when the housekeeper came by giving him an update. 

“She didn’t just disappear!” Lucille roared causing everyone to step more quickly. The two siblings looked at each other before continuing to search on their own. 

~~~~~~~  
Lucille and Thomas came out near the harvester where one of the workers said he’d seen Abigail walking down the pathway that lead out from the house and the mines into the woods. She was in the dress she’d been in earlier in the day, with no coat, her hair let down and he wasn’t certain but she seemed to be barefoot.

“I think I know where she’s going.” Thomas said looking at Lucille who was quite exhausted but to stubborn to admit it. “Stay here and I’ll return with her.” He said turning and running down the pathway.

“Not on your life, Thomas.” Lucille said under her breath and turned towards Finley, “Have them bring the hack for us, with torches and blankets.” She instructed before she bolted off down the road heading for the cemetery. 

Thomas ran fast getting to the cemetery gates finding them left open and going inside. “ABIGAIL!” He called looking around before hurrying down the last row looking around. It was dark this time of night, and even with the full moon how could she even see her way? Lucille appeared having been fast on his heels looking around with him. 

“Why would she be here?” Lucille asked quite confused at this whole turn of events. 

“I don’t know. I told her earlier today it wasn’t safe and not to cross the gate.” She’d never disobeyed him like this before. But recalling how he had acted earlier in the day, however devastated he might have felt he should have remembered how sensitive Abigail was, especially right now. A sound came from the end of the row to the left and both quickly followed it immediately. 

Thomas froze seeing the door to the crypt which had been barricaded shut pushed open, the boards securing it shut pushed aside. Lucille’s eyes went wide stepping closer before turning looking at Thomas her eyes wide. “How long has this been opened Thomas?”

“It hasn’t! It was sealed up so it wouldn’t open again until work could be resumed!” 

Lucille just stared at him, had he lost his mind? Instantly they both hurried inside down the long flight of stairs. Thomas reached up taking down one of the lanterns and lightening the wick inside before closing the small glass plate window holding it up starting down the path but she caught his arm, “Thomas.” They looked down seeing fresh bloodied footprints on the white stone path. 

“There is no possible way she could see down here without light.” Thomas said looking at Lucille. Hoisting her skirt slightly so her feet wouldn’t become tangled they followed the footprints. Finding them come to an end where the path opened into their parents alcove. As Thomas held up the lantern it cast light in every direction, chasing away shadows like scurrying rats. Their eyes went wide as they found an unconscious Abigail laid out as if for burial on their father’s tomb.

“Abigail!” Both hurried over as Lucille touched her face, Thomas held up the light seeing her feet bleeding from where she’d walked barefoot through brambles and thorns. Lucille held her fingers to her throat finding a stead pulse, “She’s alive but she’s practically frozen, we need to get her back to the house.” Lucille said holding Abigail’s hand, having smacked it several times trying to get her to wake. The Baronet was looking around not remembering them having excavated this part of the crypt yet. “NOW, Thomas!” 

Thomas handed Lucille the lantern before quickly lifting Abigail into his arms, starting back down the path. Lucille paused looking up at the monument above their parents names carved in marble. Of all the places on this estate that could have been left buried, why did he have to reopen this old wound? “Lucille!” She reached up closing the Iron Gate that led into the alcove before hurrying after him holding up the lantern so he could see his way. 

~~~~~~~~~~~

Thomas built the fire in the fire place even higher as Lucille finished cleaning, and dressing Abigail’s wounded feet in the library, several of the maids helping her as the house keeper brought a glass of sherry putting it on the small table next to the couch for Abigail to drink when she woke. Thomas walked over and sat beside Abigail touching her face, finding that warmth and color were starting to return to her skin. 

“She’s never been prone to sleep walking before.” Thomas said before looking at Lucille, “Has she?” 

“Not that I’ve known of.” She looked at him, “Whatever possessed you to show her that place Thomas?” 

“We didn’t go in the gate, Lucille.” He repeated for the hundredth time. “You can’t even see the crypts from the fence line; she couldn’t have known they were there. Even more so, she couldn’t have opened the door by herself. It was completely blocked and barricaded. That stone weights hundreds of pounds if it weighs an ounce.”

"Thomas-"

"Lucille, please," Thomas sighed, his gaze firmly intent on Abigail's sleeping form, "I don't know what else I'm to say."

She closed her mouth as her brother brushed back a lock of hair from Abigail's forehead. She didn't anticipate this development, but realized she couldn't do much else now. As for how things are, her dear brother wasn't going to leave Abigail's side as she slept. Lucille didn't want to either, the obligation to stay by her side itched in her.

Yet, Thomas' body seemed to hover close to his wife, trying to protect her from the world around them. He always was when it came to Abigail and it hasn't changed, even with what he now knew. Love overtook the betrayal.

Still, they were keeping their incest secret from her. They wouldn't know how she will react to that news.

Lucille looked away, brushing a hand over her cheek. She wasn't surprised to find her fingertips wet.

"I'll leave you two alone, then," she straightened, "I will check on you later."

He didn't respond, hands cupped protectively around Abigail's. Lucille doubted he even noticed her as she left them.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The night rolled on as Abigail slept. Thomas remained sentinel by her side, trying to memorize her features should she...

'No, don't think that,' he chided himself.

"You come back to us, Abigail," he whispered, "back to me."

He thought about praying, it wasn't something he practiced in. Religion was lax within this house of rotting wood and creeping crimson clay. The thought of another higher being dictating one's life didn't so much appeal to the family Sharpe. It was more of making money instead of finding religion.

Still, he held onto her hands and hoped she would come back to him. To their daughter. To Lucille.

Thomas leaned closer, "I'm sorry, honeybee. I am an ass."

He wasn't worried about the servants wandering in, he told everyone to leave them be until stated otherwise.

"I shouldn't have been that way," he stated, "a husband shouldn't act in such a way to his wife, it isn't fair to you."

He brushed her cheek, pulling in a breath, "I...have been keeping secrets as well. I've had them for a long time. It's no excuse, considering what I have said. A typical hypocrite, holding your hand."

He brushed her knuckles, "you would probably leave after telling you. Take Alice and flee, back to America or someplace.

"But I want you to know. I'm tired of keeping it. You deserve to know, to be privy to this."

Thomas placed his forehead to Abigail's, "I just want you back. We need you, my love."

He waited for a few heartbeats, then a breathy "Thomas" was uttered.

His eyes were bright with tears as those beautiful green orbs opened, heavy with sleep.  
"Hello, honeybee," he said.

She blinked sluggishly, "what...happened?"

"Don't you remember?"

Abigail shook her head, "not much. I remember..." she diverted her eyes, "our fight."

Thomas paused a moment clinching his jaw. He was still angry, but at the same time, Thomas had far better control over his anger then Lucille tended to have. “I’m sorry I reacted that way, Abigail. I know why you went with Lucille, I understand that you were cornered . . . . You were still only a few months being a bride, leaving your country, coming here, in a rundown dilapidated house . . . . I know what a pair of con-artists the McMahon’s were.” He paused still holding her hand stroking her knuckles with his thumb. “They threatened me didn’t they.” 

Her eyes turned away feeling all the shame from earlier starting to flood back, “Jonathon approached me first. He said that not only would they withdraw their funds, they would make sure that the other investors do the same and make sure that all other options were closed off for your harvester. I know that you and Lucille had waited almost all your lives for this chance. You worked hard, you had gotten hurt in so many ways . . .” She looked down at his hand, “You still bare scars of it.” She said covering his hand with hers. “I couldn’t let them destroy you because I denied him.” 

He could see in her eyes and feel the tremble in her voice that said quite clearly she wasn’t proud of any of it. It was an extreme humiliation for her from beginning to end. There was absolutely no pleasure taken in it. She was ashamed and it had been weighing on her for some time, she hadn’t wanted to burden him with it. “Sweetheart . . .” He touched her cheek before leaning down and kissing her tenderly. “We don’t need their money . . . well . . . his money anymore. After this . . . I want no part of them.” 

Abigail sat up slowly and he quickly helped her putting a pillow behind her back. She was still cold from having been out there for God knows how long. He took the blanket and wrapped it around her, pulling another one over her lap. “It’s not going to be that easy Thomas.”

“Neither you nor Lucille were ever part of the contract darling. I think that’s more then enough reason for us to end our association with them.” 

She closed her eyes, “What about Lucille.” She looked down another moment, “She’s carrying one of them.” 

“Perhaps, but they don’t know that. James probably wouldn’t believe her if he knew anyway. He’d think she was lying.” Thomas said. 

Abigail shook her head slowly, “No. It was Jonathon who wanted me from the beginning. James was infatuated completely with Lucille.” 

“Did she tell him before you left London? Tell him about her condition?” Thomas questioned. 

“I don’t know, honestly. She left our rooms sometimes and didn’t tell me where she was going. I always just assumed she was out shopping or collecting and mailing the post.” Abigail admitted. “I don’t know if she met with him again after Jonathon’s death without me.” 

“Hmmm.” Knowing his sister, she might have played on this to use to their advantage instead of telling them to go to hell as she should have from the beginning. He’d have to talk to her about this. “Come on sweetheart. Let’s get you into bed.” He stood before gently lifting her from the couch and taking her to the master bedroom. Abigail wrapped her arms around his neck resting her head on his shoulder. He was so very strong. 

Upstairs he helped her change into her nightgown kissing her shoulders as they were bared when she removed her blouse. She looked down at her feet, they were painfully raw with still open wounds. “What happened to my feet!” 

“When you were sleep walking outside, you walked through brambles and thorns. It amazes me that the pain didn’t wake you.” He said honestly. Thomas slipped her warm nightgown over her head as she pulled it on the rest of the way. “Lucille is quite excellent with such wounds, having looked after mother when she broke her leg. She’ll change the bandages tomorrow to avoid any infection developing.”

She sighed covering her hand with her eyes taking a breath, “I’ve never been known to sleepwalk before.” She paused, “Except for that onetime in London. But that was because I was pregnant, the doctor said so. I wasn’t pregnant this time.” 

Thomas knew that was a lie. It was his and Lucille’s lie, not Abigail’s of course. He handed her a glass of sherry for her to drink to help warm her up before helping her under the covers and walking over to feed their fire in their fireplace higher and hotter trying to push down the urge to spill every single secret they were keeping from her. But there had been enough of that for one day. 

“Where’s Alice?” She asked not seeing her in the crib. “Alice is with her. She’s feeding her tonight so you can rest and warm back up. You were practically frozen when we found you.” He explained. Abigail groaned slightly. Thomas put the fire poker down, before walking over and sitting next to her on the bed finding her hand over her chest. “What’s wrong love?” He said taking her hands quite concerned. 

“I’m just kind of tender. That’s all. Just a little bit.” She said as her breasts were quite full of milk. “If I were a cow, that would probably help.” She joked.

“Oh. I’m sorry sweetheart.” He said realizing that if Alice didn’t take her supper from her mother Abigail’s breast would continue to swell with milk without relief. Reaching up he carefully cupped her deliciously massive breasts. She had always been gifted in her chest area but when they were filled with milk for their child? Almost twice as big as they normally were. 

Thomas had been curious about this phenomenon from the beginning. When he watched her feed their daughter, it only peaked his curiosity more. His large hands gently massaged them hoping his warmth would ease her discomfort. Abigail closed her eyes taking a breath enjoying the feel of his loving hands on her body. Something she had never thought to feel again when he stormed out earlier in the day. 

“Abigail . . .” He began but paused not certain if she would think him crass or degenerate to ask. 

She opened her eyes looking up at him resting her hand on his forearm, “What’s wrong Thomas?” She asked softly. He started to say something but bit his lip. “Tell me?” she asked gently not wanting him to suffer anymore secrets alone. 

Reaching up he pulled the ribbon that tied at the neck loose before opening her nightgown admiring her glowing skin. His large hands cupped her bosom again as he firmly continued to massage them. Abigail had missed him so much, his masterful loving touches on her body were glorious and she’d missed feeling his hands lovingly caress her. Drops of warm milk beaded on her nipples without engorged they were with nourishment for their daughter. He couldn’t resist just a small taste, to see what it was like. What their little one tasted when she and her mother bonded. 

Leaning down he kissed her lips, down to her throat before he wrapped his lips around her sensitive nipple and gently began to drink from her. Abigail gasped at the sensation it caused. It was completely different then when Alice drank. Her draws and swallows were much softer, gentler, and she had no teeth. But Thomas was a grown man, and his drinks and swallows were much deeper, much harder than their baby’s. Her body shook with the intimate experience sending intense waves of pleasure through her like electric shocks. After a moment, Thomas stopped suckling and smoothed his tongue over and around her nipple making sure to lap up every drop. 

Then he switch to the other and began to drink from that one as well. Abigail gasped her back arching up off the bed as her fingers slid into his hair resting her hand to his head as her breath became ragged. Thomas’s own arousal highly peaked as he became incredibly uncomfortable in his trousers, hardly able to contain his growing excitement as he moved onto the bed lying over her, writhing against her body. When he drained this breast as well, he eagerly sought out her lips and consumed them in a passionate and lust filled kiss, her breast milk still on his lips. Abigail devoured his affection in return wrapping her thigh around his hip pulling his body harder against hers.

He smiled against her lips, "I see I'm not the only one who missed this."

Abigail huffed a breathy laugh, "it's been far too long."

She took his lips against hers, opening her mouth wider as their tongues touched. Her fingers twisted in Thomas’s hair and didn't let up. He squeezed her breasts, a drop of breast milk did escape to coat his fingers.

Abigail groaned, tugging at his shirt in an effort to get him naked. Thomas made a quick tug at her nightgown down her hips, careful about her injured feet and flung it to the side. She laughed and finally relieved him of the offensive garment. It flew in about the same direction of Thomas’s shirt.

Abigail's lips were so very welcoming when he took them again; he hardly noticed when her hands slipped under his trousers. He bit back a groan as her fingers grazed over his highly erect member.

"Hmm. You HAVE missed me," she teased, stroking him very lightly.

Thomas bit his lip, eyes clenching shut. He focused on holding himself steady above his wife as she continued to touch him.

"I do have a request."

He brought his gaze to her green ones. Again, struck with how beautiful she was.

He nuzzled his nose against her cheek, "anything."

Abigail blew out a breath, "don't come inside me. Not yet."

He blinked, questions coming to his mind as to why.

"I just want a few weeks," she touched his pectoral, "just some time, at least. I want to give you many more children, but I want to get to know them before I begin to carry another inside me. Soon, Alice will be weaned off of my breast and will be growing faster than I can keep up with. I don't want us to miss that."

Thomas couldn't deny that; Alice was growing, becoming more aware of the people around her. He realized he hadn't been as perceptive as he wanted to be. The constant reminder of Lucille's intentions of the family name continuing blurred out his want to be a better man. To be there more than his own father who only looked at Thomas as a failed son. That fear of becoming James Richard Sharpe fully brought Thomas back on track. He wanted to be there for the little things that family was about.

He sighed, taking her lips as he slowly entered her lower folds. A moan of unadulterated ecstasy escaped his wife, finally having one another again.

Thomas licked his lips, "I'll try. In the throws of passion, it's hard to follow up on requests."

"Alright," she gripped his arm, "I want to feel you, my love."

She shifted her hips, a groan coming from deep in her lungs. So, Thomas began to thrust into Abigail's core.

She loosened with the birth of Alice, but was just as breathtaking as ever. With every thrust, Thomas would kiss her, a hand caressing spots he missed to touch.

As he got nearer and nearer to orgasm, Thomas clutched at Abigail's hand. She easy went over when he did, back arching off the bed, glistening breasts thrusting upwards. Her eyes would clench shut as her body trembled into oblivion. He thrust a few more times before the telltale signs of his orgasm made him pull out, his seed releasing onto Abigail's stomach. It was so much, his arms crumpled and Thomas fell onto Abigail. She just held him as he caught his breath, fingers stroking along his well toned back.

How he was able to control the animal basis of reproduction, Thomas had no inkling. All he knew was he was spent. At least for now.

He was aware of his wife kissing his temple, the exerted sweat on his brow and the unexpected exhaustion having him close his eyes.

He still managed to whisper into her ear, "I love you, Abigail Sharpe."

"And I you, Thomas Sharpe," he heard her say.

Sleep befell the newlyweds, both unawares the sun rising from the east. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A few hours later, Lucille came in the master bedroom with a tray that included a salve and bandages.

'Clean bandages every day keep the infections away,' she thought, rolling her eyes at the morbid rhyme.

The image before her spoke of good tidings: Thomas and Abigail asleep in bed, both without a stitch of clothing, the covers barely keeping modesty on either one. It was an erotic of a picture Lucille had seen in some time.

Picking up the pot of tea, the sound of the metal clicking against the porcelain cups woke Thomas. He stretched a little before looking over and seeing Lucille fully dressed with a tray of tea and biscuits. Reaching down he caught the covers pulling them over Abigail to conceal her naked body. Obviously, Lucille had seen and . . . enjoyed her in their absence from Allerdale Hall. Still, he wanted to preserve Abigail’s modesty somewhat.

“Good morning.” Lucille said pouring the next cup of tea and putting biscuits on the saucer with the cup. 

“Lucille, we do have servants to do that now.” He said reaching over and picking up his dressing robe sliding his arms into it as he stood before tying the belt walking over to her. “You’re up a bit early today aren’t you?” 

“Not so much darling, it’ll be lunch time before long. The two of you have . . . . ‘slept’ rather late today.” There was a suggestive tone in her voice as she gave him a knowing look. “It seems you’ve put yesterday’s unpleasantness behind you now.” 

“I had every right to be angry with you both.” He said seriously looking into her eyes letting her know that it wasn’t forgotten and he was still rather upset about it. “But there’s nothing that can be done about it now. It seems fate punished at least one of them.” There was a long moment of silence causing him to furrow his brow he glanced at Abigail to make certain she was asleep and wouldn’t hear them stepping very close to his sister and whispering. “It was fate, of course. Wasn’t it?” She didn’t respond picking up her own cup of tea and taking a sip. Thomas’s eyes went wide as he just stared at her in disbelief. “Oh Lucille.” He said covering his eyes a moment. “Could you have picked anymore of a high profile target?” 

“He was long overdue to depart this world Thomas. He just needed a little push over the edge into oblivion.” She said softly. 

“You were one of the last ones to see him Lucille; don’t you think that would put you under suspicion?” He said in a soft tone so as not to wake Abigail nor hear what he was saying. 

“As you said, it’s in the past and there’s nothing that can be done about it now. So drink your tea and wake your wife. The little one is hungry and she’ll be upset if Sally feeds her this morning after not getting to last night.” She recommended. “Once she’s had her bath I’ll redress her wounds and send Sally in with Alice.” She said. 

Thomas sighed, “You and I are going to have to have a conversation at some point Lucille.” He said seriously. “Money isn’t everything and it isn’t worth the price we’ve paid.” She started to say something but he wasn’t finished, “I say we because even though I wasn’t there, I was still stolen from. Those men had no right to touch you or Abigail. My family and their . . . ‘favors’ are not for sale. 

Lucille knew he was right, but at the same time he had no idea just how high the price they’d paid was. “Fair enough. But for now, we must tend to your bride. Bath, new bandages, and then food. For Alice and for the rest of us.” She instructed. Thomas knew when she took that stance it was unlikely to change her mind about anything. She turned and left the master bedroom to see that the daily chores were being done. 

Thomas moved to the bed and sat beside a very exhausted Abigail. A small smile crossed his lips as he just watched her rest peacefully. She looked like an angel. Her black hair framed her face as her locks cascaded down the white pillowcase. Her lips were crimson as she took soft gentle breaths causing her ample chest to rise and fall beneath the covers. 

Gently he brushed his fingertips over her cheek and down her chin gently stroking her throat before he leaned down and kissed her gently once and then again. Like something out a fairytale. A prince waking his love with a kiss. After a moment she began to stir kissing him back. Thomas grinned leaning up slightly as her green eyes opened still heavy with sleep. “Good morning my love.” He said gently. “Did you sleep well?” 

She nodded and stretched her back a little not having slept so well in ages. Abigail ran her fingers through his hair that he’d yet to attend to this morning. His hair was naturally curly and he always looked quite handsome, perhaps even adorable this time of the morning. “I’m sorry Thomas. For everything.” She said sincerely. 

“Shhhhh.” He said taking her hand and kissing her fingers before holding it to his chest, “None of that matters anymore. I understand. It doesn’t make me happy and still hurts . . . but I understand.” He admitted. “It’s over and done with now and we must all leave it in the past.” 

“What about Lucille?” Abigail said with a worried tone. “She’ll be having a baby soon herself.” 

Thomas still wasn’t sure how he felt about that. Of course he knew that Lucille was happy that she would be having a child of her own, she’d always wanted to be a mother. But, the thought of her having someone else’s baby . . . it caused all kinds of conflicting emotions. He couldn’t give her the child she wanted, they’d learned that lesson the hardest way imaginable. Still, he finally knew how Lucille felt every time he married having to watch him court and convince different women to marry him, then bringing them home and share his room with him. He never slept with any of those women until Abigail, but still. The feeling that she must have felt was horrendous. He was growing to hate the McMahon’s more by the day. “The only good thing about that is that she’s wanted to be a mother for a long time. When Nicolas died . . . she was so devastated. But now this is her chance to have a healthy baby. Everything is different now. The house is clean, safe and practically brand new. Circumstances have changed which I’m certain will make all the difference.” 

Abigail sighed softly resting her hand over his. “Will she be alright? Not having a husband?” 

He smiled, “Darling, I can’t imagine her wishing for it to be any other way then it is. This way the child’s name will be Sharpe and not McMahon. It simply means that our family will expand more quickly than anticipated.” Thomas kissed her forehead before pulling the covers back and sweeping her up into his arms. “Now, to the bath.” She giggled wrapping her arms around him quite naked. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Thomas began running the water to fill the new much larger tub then they had before making certain it was warm before he returned to Abigail who was removing her bandages frowning as she looked at the deep cuts and tears on her feet. “No wonder they hurt when I stand up.” She said having been so tired last night she didn’t realize how bad they were. 

“Well, a hot bath should help them. Make certain that they’re clean and soaked well.” He said gently lifting her foot looking at the wounds closer. Abigail’s attention moved over to the massive porcelain tub.

“Goodness. Where did you find a bath tub that big?” She said having noticed the other day but hadn’t had a chance to ask about it. 

Thomas grinned mischievously, “France actually.” 

“Why so large?” She questioned. 

Pulling the tie on his own robe he tossed it aside now as naked as she was. He stood and swept her up into his arms again carrying her over and stepping into the bath before sitting them both down in the hot water. Abigail covered her mouth with her hand as she began to giggle a little. “This is why.” He said kissing her cheek as he settled her down on his lap.

 

(To Be Continued . . .)

PLEASE COMMENT AND REVIEW!!!!


	14. Surrogate - Chapter 14

"I don't see how this will get us properly clean," she managed to say after the infectious giggle fit.

Thomas merely shrugged, eyes watching as she rubbed her palm over her stomach and cleaned off his dried release. It didn't phase him any, he probably would have her again in the tub.

"Do you like it?"

A stunning smile was his answer as she took his in a kiss. Thomas hummed with it and cupped her breasts in the steaming water.

"You won't hear any complaints from me, I love this."

She swished the water with her hands and splashed his knee that poked out of the water. Even with such a lavish tub, his tall, gangly form still was too large for things.

"Good. Since it's staying. We had to remove the wall and replace it just to get the blasted thing in here."

Abigail smiled, looking at her husband's grinning face. She still was surprised at how lucky she was in his love for her. So much of that could have been given to someone else.  
Which had a different niggling thought come to her mind, one that had come about from time to time. It wasn't something she thought meant much, but with things progressing in the manner they were, Abigail had her suspicions.

She kept her gaze over his shoulder, "Thomas."

"Hmm?"

"May I ask you something?"

"You can ask me anything, darling."

She paused, thinking it over as her husband slid his fingers along her ribs. The water was so warm, so comforting to her aching feet. She suspected he also added some bath salts to the water.

She took a breath, "it's about Lucille."

She watched as his brows bunched together slightly.

"I mean, earlier in our courtship, Lucille mentioned that she too had a miscarriage. A-and that when I asked if she were married, I had received no answer." He didn't say anything, just continued to look at her."I...was she married at one time?"

Thomas pursed his lips, cupping some water in his hands as he helped to saturate her back.

'Did I make him angry?' she thought, already feeling her heart drop into her stomach.

"It's...complicated," he only said, touching her cheek. "It's...it's not something we should discuss without her as well."

"I understand that, but I worry for her so."

He touched her cheek, "I do too. Our history is faceted with layers of so many things that at times they blur. Lucille's is just a bit more complicated and we will help her with it."

"I know we will," Abigail kissed him.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"There's my little girl," Abigail grinned brightly as Sally carried the youngest Sharpe to Abigail, whom was sitting in the rocking chair.

She reached out for the little bundle, the baby's arms shedding the blanket. She grinned at the active baby and held her in her robe clad arms, bidding the nursemaid to leave the family be.

"Alice is a very active little one," Thomas knelt down by both mother and child, finger touching his daughter's hand. She automatically clamped it in her fist.  
His wife nodded, "she moved quite a lot inside me. Just wanting to greet the world with her presence."

Alice cooed, already trying to get to her food with a nudging mouth.

Abigail contemplated Thomas, saying, "would you like to help?"

His eyebrows rose as she handed him the child and pulled loose her robe. He then placed her back in her mother's arms. With a little help, Alice latched back onto Abigail's nipple and began to nurse. Her movements slowed as she drank.

His gaze traveled up to Abigail's face, seeing the slight blush on her features, "kind of reminds you of last night?"

Her blush grew darker, "Thomas. I...didn't realize I would have...umm...LIKED that so much from you."

"Unexpected, hmm?"

"Very."

Sexual desires aside, Thomas couldn't keep his eyes off his daughter, touching her soft cheek with his free hand.

Abigail giggled a little not being able to help it when their little one grinned and squeaked happily at her father’s gentle touch. Thomas smiled as well seeing so much joy in his wife and daughter. It was a picture he would keep forever in his heart. He could barely remember what it felt like when he was apprehensive about courting and marrying Abigail. It didn’t seem like a good situation for them or for her. But now, he couldn’t imagine the Sharpe home or name without her. 

“Thomas.” Abigail began softly as she adjusted her breast slightly so it would be more comfortable as the little one drank. “I would like to learn more about your family.” Thomas cocked his head looking at her. “About your parents? Your grandparents? When the title of Baronet was given to the Sharpe family?” She looked down, “When she’s older, and with Lucille’s child on the way . . . they’ll want to know where they come from. Who lived in this house before them, the generations that have come and gone through this house.” 

“Darling you know that many of the records were destroyed. The ones that were here weren’t stored properly and the mere weather managed to eat away at them.” He explained. 

“But the family cemetery isn’t gone. Everything’s been refurbished and the headstones alone could give us names to start with. Then we can go to Cumberland and see if we can find any documents about our family.” Abigail said hopefully. “Perhaps even in the newspaper. The Clay mines were no doubt a regular feature considering the commerce it once brought in.” 

“You would think, but there was a fire years ago that destroyed the Cumberland news archives. Everything before 10 years ago was reduced to ash.” Thank God for that, since there were quite a number of sources focused on the ‘scandal’ that separated them. Sending Lucille to Bedlam, and Thomas to boarding school and their aunt. “Abigail . . .” He paused not wanting to upset her, “We must talk. When Alice has had her meal, I think the three of us need to have a discussion.” 

Abigail could see how serious he was a nodded. Thomas leaned over kissing Alice’s cheek softly before placing a loving and tender kiss to Abigail’s lips. Then he stood heading for Lucille’s room to collect her as well. 

~~~~~~~~~~~

The three adult Sharps sat at the small table in the conservatory as the servants finished serving afternoon tea. Once they were finish, Thomas dismissed them and asked for privacy. They waited until they were sure they were alone before they started to speak. 

“Secrets seem to have become the stock and trade in this family as of late.” He said fixing his own tea with a touch of cream and a dash of sugar. “And we need to get ourselves on the same page here. Because ladies, our family is growing . . . . more quickly than anticipated. Alice born, and another child on the way . . . we have to decide how it is we are going to raise them. What legacy we’re handing down besides a fortune and this house.” He was keeping things casual and social so no one would feel like they were on trial. Lucille passed him the biscuits, he took a few before passing them around to Abigail to do the same. 

“Very well, Thomas. Where would you suggest we begin?” She questioned. 

“Let’s start with the McMahon’s since that problem seems to be the most immediate.” He took a sip of his tea. “Lucille, does James know about your condition? Did you tell him?” 

Lucille had a feeling that was what this was all geared towards. “Yes. Before we left London, I met with James after Jonathon’s death. I explained that it would most likely be the best course of action to do nothing and leave us be.” She said truthfully. 

“And he agreed to this?” Thomas said taking a bite of his cookie. 

“It’s not as though he had much of a choice, Thomas. This child could very well be the last remnant of his deceased brother.” Lucille said fixing her own tea. 

This had been bothering Abigail on another level, one that never even seemed to pass either Lucille or Thomas’s mind. “What about . . .” She quieted and turned her eyes downcast not wanting to offend her sister. 

“About?” Lucille prompted her to continue. 

Abigail bit her lip slightly before closing her eyes and taking a breath, “Your being . . . unwed.” She said softly. 

Lucille smiled, “Darling, the last thing this family is interested in is public opinion. Besides, this way my child will have the Sharpe surname. Which is something I put more value on then being a wedded wife.” 

“And if James decides he wishes to be in the child’s life? What then?” It was something that had been bothering Abigail for a while. Jonathon had every intention of making Abigail his mistress and had already set about preparing for that. Buying her gifts, clothing, jewelry, all sorts of inappropriate gifts to give someone that wasn’t and would never be his wife. What was to say that James didn’t have the same intentions toward Lucille? 

“The only way he can prove that the child is of the McMahon line is if he admits how the child came to be conceived in the first place. They are already implicated in plenty of scandals, including Jonathon’s dying in a brothel, half unclothed and in a ghastly state. The last thing James wants right now is attention drawn to him and his brother’s lack of morals and dedication to hedonism.” She explained. “Don’t worry I have it all under my control.” Lucille turned her attention back to Thomas, “And your concern brother?” She questioned. “Does your concern run along those same lines?” 

Thomas shot her a look and pang of jealously surging through him. “Of course.” He said simply. Apparently their main secret, the secret of the fact that he and Lucille had been lovers since they were young children was going to remain under wraps, for now. She smirked slightly taking a drink of her tea. He shot her a look as she already knew that he didn’t want Abigail to know and agreed to keep it to themselves. “James puts value on property more than anything, and he may view his . . . child . . .” Thomas was trying to keep the irritation out of his voice but it was difficult. He found out when they brought Abigail into their family that he was just as capable of jealousy where Lucille was concerned, just as much as she was jealous of him. “You may have it handled for now, but he could change his mind at any moment.” 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
James was sitting at his desk reading over some of the current financial reports of his finances from different countries. His assistant stepped in timidly as he’d been in quite a foul mood since his brother died. “What is it?” He said opening another envelope. 

“This . . . letter was returned again, sir.” He looked up as she handed him the letter, praying he wasn’t going to shoot the messenger. “Postage due.” 

His look darkened as he turned the envelope over seeing Lucille’s hand writing out with the words, ‘return to sender’ in elegant swirls. The woman stepped back once, and then again before she quickly turned and retreated out of the office before his anger was turned in her direction. “You evil witch.” He said throwing the letter down on the desk. It wasn’t even a legal document, just a simple harmless letter. Anything he sent her way that wasn’t a check was automatically returned unopened. 

“Fine.” He growled under his breath, “Then I suppose I’ll simply have to hand delver it myself to Allerdale Hall.” James stood from his desk heading out to make travel arrangements to make an unannounced visit to Crimson Peak. If he couldn’t speak with her through correspondence, she’d damn well speak to him in person. 

~~~~~~~~~~  
Thomas came to the double doors of the room that Abigail had been spending quite a bit of time in whenever she wasn’t with Alice. It wasn’t really a designated room as of yet, as the countless rooms in the house were simply closed down and forgotten as the decay of time took them over. But with the renovation, those rooms were practically brand new and ready for use but unoccupied. He gave a knock before Abigail quickly rushed over and opened it. “Thomas!” She said with shining eyes, quite excited to see him. “Wonderful! You’re just in time!” She opened the door further pulling him inside. 

Needless to say, the baronet was both incredibly surprised and impressed. There were 3 or 4 of the maids helping her, and it seemed as the newly carved furniture had been built by the carpenters still working on the estate. He grinned as he looked around in wonder, “Abigail . . . this is . . . this is excellent!” 

She grinned, “I know it’s still a few years off yet, but I wanted to make sure everything was right.” 

“You created a school house inside the manor?” He walked over touching the desks the carpenters built, looking at the chalkboard mounted on the front wall. There were several shelves built along the wall between the windows no doubt to store books for the children to read and learn from she would collect in the coming years. The readers that Lucille and Thomas were taught from were already there, cleaned and organized neatly on the self closest to the chalkboard. He looked at the desks facing the front of the classroom and chuckled, “Hmmm. Interesting. 8 desks?” He asked curiously. 

“Well . . . with Alice already here, and Lucille’s child on the way . . . .” 

“That would account for two desks thus far Abigail. The other six would be for?” He said with a smirk as he saw the blush to her cheeks. 

“For . . . when our family grows again. There must be plenty of room for everyone, mustn’t there?” She questioned. “And, not to mention, we have a great deal of staff that manage the house now. Some of them might have children in the coming years too. I wouldn’t mind if they joined us for lessons.” She admitted. 

Thomas’s eyes just sparkled as it seemed they had come full circle. She was so anxious to begin teaching their children, and she had the resources now to make a proper place for them to learn everything she could possibly pass on to them. Walking closer, Thomas wrapped his arms around his beautiful young bride, lacing his fingers together at the small of her back before kissing her warmly. He and Lucille had tutors of course, but when the family couldn’t afford to keep servants, or barely feed their own mouths, they were dismissed. Leaving Lucille and Thomas to discover their education, rather than someone teach them. It seemed that their children would never have that problem. Abigail smiled looking into his eyes wrapping her arms around his shoulders as she kissed him hungrily before they embraced. 

“Everything is perfect my darling.” He complimented looking about the room and the furnishings that had been added to it. “But, perhaps just to be on the safe side, we should have 12 desks made instead of just these few.” 

“12? Where would we get 12 children from?” His smile turned into a mischievous grin as his eyes sparkled devilishly looking into hers. Abigail blushed bright red before a small embarrassed smile crossed her lips.

“Perhaps we had better get started on filling these seats then. Don’t you think?” Thomas questioned. She giggled a little and gave a nod before he consumed her lips, devouring her kisses with anxious abandon.

She pulled away slightly, nudging her nose against his, "better lock the door then, Thomas. You have some lessons right now."

He couldn't help the wolfish grin as he easy sprinted to the door and locked it with a satisfying click. He returned to her side, lifting her bodily onto the larger desk.

She was more receptive to making another baby this time, nearly a month had passed since. Hitching up her skirts, Thomas plunged into her core, trousers dangling just past his hips.

They set a brutal pace, hips grinding, breaths puffing hard, lips at one another. It was as if the stars aligned for them to come together, both holding fast to each other. Thomas's release coated thickly inside Abigail's folds as he held her. He bucked a few more times inside her to ensure all his seed was, indeed, there. He pulled her closer as they kissed lazily.

A knock on the door had them freeze, guilty looks on their faces as they held onto each other. They shared a laugh, realizing the door was very much locked.

Until the door was easily unlocked.

Thomas cursed, doing his best to make them decent. Abigail's fingers trying to adjust her skirts as Lucille entered upon the pair clearly after they finished. The elder sibling blinked, rather comically at the blushing couple before smiling with knowledge of their activities. She smirked as Thomas put himself fully away in his trousers and Abigail buttoned her blouse that opened in their frenzy.

"Have I interrupted anything?" She asked as innocently as possible, her smirk growing wider.

"N-no," Thomas supplied, "we just... umm...finished."

"Clearly," Lucille said as Abigail's blush deepened.

"Still," she came further into the room with a few books in her arms, "it's not like we haven't seen anything already, right?"

The statement had Abigail bury her face against Thomas's shirt, a groan of embarrassment coming from her. He rubbed her back as he shot a glare at his sister.

"Tis true," Lucille shrugged, "no need to be embarrassed. I found those notebooks for you dear."

A mumbled "thank you" came from the younger woman, then she straightened. The telltale red cheeks still clinging to her skin.

"We are in need of a few more things," Lucille continued, "but that can wait until later."

It was then that Lucille placed her hand over her own stomach, the slowly growing life inside her barely perceivable amongst the fabric of her dress. It still floored her to find herself with child, even though it wasn't how she expected to come with one. She did wish it was biologically Thomas's, yet the fear of having another sickly one wasn't possible.

Abigail saw Lucille’s hand move and frowned, “Are you alright?” She asked worriedly, her embarrassment forgotten. She remembered what Thomas said about her previous pregnancy being difficult. Although she hadn’t shown any signs of severe sickness like she did before. 

She smiled, “Almost 3 months along my darling. It’s just getting used to my changing body. As you did.” She took her hand holding it tight. “It won’t be too long before little Alice has a playmate to keep her company.” Thomas still felt a little strangely about the entire affair. Glad that his sister was happy, of course, but the pang of jealousy that hit him on occasion made his blood boil. It would have been one thing if Lucille had found a lover and became pregnant because of it. It was another entirely to know that blackmail was involved and his sister was thoroughly abused by those two degenerates. He could only thank the heavens that she protected Abigail from being molested by them. He knew that Lucille cared about Abigail and loved her as he did, and wouldn’t do anything to hurt her. But all of that was put behind them now. They had to leave it in the past if they were to have any kind of future. 

“You seem to be doing better than I was at 3 months.” Abigail smiled. 

“I haven’t been running myself ragged doing the chores of 20, with the house falling down my around my ears like you did either.” Both women smiled and hugged each other. “Look around my darlings.” Lucille said reaching out taking Thomas’s hand with her arm still around Abigail. “Our children will never have to experience growing up as we did.” She looked at Thomas, “Darling, we learned so much from the books mother collected in the library and other things that we had to discover without guidance. Barely having money to feed ourselves much less keeping servants or repairs on the house.” She turned her eyes to Abigail, “Your wife, my sister . . . has built a schoolhouse inside the manor, ready and waiting to teach them everything they need to know.” Lucille reached up gently stroking Abigail’s onyx black hair over her shoulder. “And they will never know hunger, never know such labor as we were made to do as children and will live the lives they were born into. Alice just born, a brother or sister on the way?” She just smiled feeling happier then she’d been . . . . ever in her life that she could remember. “It’s wonderful.” 

Abigail’s brow furrowed as she looked at Lucille. Thomas eyes went wide starring at Lucille that she had forgotten herself, forgotten the arrangement and image they were supposed to be maintaining. “Lucille, they would be a cousin. I would be an aunt to your child as you are an aunt to mine.” 

Lucille glanced at Thomas before half smiling, “Of course darling but . . . perhaps we should . . . maintain the illusion of the child being Thomas’s.” Abigail cocked her head not understanding. “Darling, this child is going to be a Sharpe. I refuse to give them the sir name of those disgusting degenerates.” She looked into her green eyes, “Would you wish them such a fate? To know how they came to be, and that their . . . father could be either of two men?” 

“Lucille.” Thomas said quickly knowing that she was starting to get agitated and her eyes change. Abigail had never seen her angry and Thomas would be grateful if she never saw it. “We haven’t discussed this arrangement yet, remember?” She narrowed her eyes looking at Thomas. 

Thomas stepped closer taking Abigail’s hand, “Darling, I’m sorry that we haven’t brought this up before now. But . . . Lucille would like it if this child . . . believed that we were their mother and father, and she their aunt. Just like Alice.” 

“What?” Abigail said in confusion. “But . . . Lucille, you’re their mother. You’ve wanted to be a mother for such a long time. Why would you give up that role just for a name?” 

Lucille just stared at her clinching her jaw, not understanding why she was being difficult about this. “I am unmarried, Abigail. You know what this baby will be called without properly wedded parents. And . . . the servants. They’ll all know.” 

The eldest sharp was starting to lose patience. “They work for us, and if they wish to continue their employment where they are grossly overpaid as it is then once the child is born they will never speak of it again.” 

Abigail started to say something else but Thomas squeezed her hand a bit to let her know not to argue with Lucille about this. “Abigail, I think it would be best for us, for the family, for Alice, Lucille and the baby if this is the reality they are raised in. We’ve rebuilt our home, our fortune, by next year the entire estate with be completed and restored to its former glory and in full operation again as it once was. I’m sure none of us would want this little one to feel out of place, or an outcast, or unwanted.” 

His young bride thought of it a moment and perhaps he was right, perhaps it was what was best for the baby. “But the math. The baby will be born 7 months after Alice was. Someone will realize that the maths do not add up.” 

“Not if they were born a bit early. Early enough to survive but not to early they would be sickly or . . . wrong.” Lucille’s mind suddenly thought of Nicolas, and it still twisted her heart. “There is no reason for anyone to look that closely, but if we must . . . the date on their birth certificate could be slightly amended by a month or so.” 

Abigail still wasn’t certain if this was the wisest course of action to take with a child. Lying to them before they were even born. Secrets always had a way of coming out and she didn’t want Lucille’s child to hate them for not telling the truth. Just then the housekeeper knocked at the door before opening it. “Supper is ready.” She informed them. 

“Thank you.” Thomas said looking between the two women. The housekeeper curtseyed before leaving the room again. “We should speak of this at another time. Supper is ready and we hardly want a cold meal.” He tried to lighten the mood. 

Lucille might have continued the argument, never one to back down from a fight weather she was right or wrong, but right now, she and her unborn child were starving. “Yes. We should adjourn to the dining room.” With that she turned on her heel and exited the room rather abruptly. 

Thomas looked at Abigail seeing the hurt look on her face that Lucille had become cross with her so suddenly. He gently rubbed her lower back, “She just needs some nourishment and rest my love. Remember how you felt when you carried Alice?” 

“Is she alright Thomas? She seems to be handling her pregnancy better and with more grace then I did. But you were with her when she had her son, and when she lost . . . .” Abigail didn’t want to finish and her words trailed off, turning her eyes down feeling such empathy for her sister it hurt her heart to know how she’d suffered in the past.

He smiled and kissed her forehead, “She’s doing wonderfully now, Sweetheart. Before she was very sick and could hardly get out of bed. But she has her melancholy moments. Sometimes she will lash out for no apparent reason but she doesn’t mean to offend or hurt you.” He wrapped his arms around her pulling her body tight against him embracing her against him.

There was a long moment of silence as Thomas stroked her beautiful hair still holding her tight in his arms. “Is this truly what she wants us to do? To be mother and father to her baby, and she an Aunt?” 

Thomas had wondered about it himself. In the beginning, it was thought that this marriage would be like the ones before it. Abigail would give them a child, and then her usefulness would come to an end and his . . . ‘divorce’ or ‘annulment’ would cause the girl to disappear, like her predecessors. However, neither he nor Lucille knew then how much they both loved her, how desperately they wanted her in their lives, and of course the fact that she was young, healthy and fertile was an even better discovery as she could help the Sharpe family grow quite extensively before she could no longer bare children. However, now neither he nor Lucille could bare to part with her. They wanted her in their lives, they both loved her dearly and she was precious to them. But the pact that he and Lucille made, immediately after Nicolas died, was that Lucille would find someone of her choosing and Thomas would marry her, have the child, disappear, and Lucille would claim the child as her own. But things were different now. Much different, and to keep Abigail in their lives, this is what had to be for the sake of the Sharpe family’s children. “Yes my love. Yet the three of us will care for them together. 3 parents instead of just two. What could be the harm in that.”: 

Abigail closed her eyes resting her head against Thomas’s chest listening to his steady heartbeat which always calmed her, his arms around her making her feel safe, and she knew she could always trust her husband. “Then I am content to honor her wishes.” 

The Baronet closed his eyes holding her a bit tighter, thankful that she agreed and this argument wouldn’t continue further. He pulled back enough just to kiss her lips before smiling, “Come on, we don’t want to keep Lucille waiting. I’m sure she’s ready to eat meat raw off the bone with her appetite having made her so ravenous as of late.” He offered her his arm, “M’lady?” 

A smile swept Abigail’s face and she wrapped her arm around his and they left the classroom together joining Lucille in the dining hall.

Abigail had fallen asleep with Alice on their bed in the master bedroom. Thomas couldn’t help but chuckle as she and their newborn daughter were already beginning her education. Abigail had cards of different colors. Red, Yellow, Blue, Green, Purple, Orange, Black and White. The name of each color written in bold black clear lettering. She would go through each one, pronouncing the name of the color, and then each letter clearly before moving onto the next card. It was a simple exercise, and Thomas knew that as skillful as she was and the easy way she would relate to the students in the schoolhouse, their daughter was going to have quite the education and then some. She could teach them everything they would need to know as aristocrats born into high society. The Sharpe children, however many there would be, would have the education they deserved and needed.

Thomas made his way to the isolated wing where his sister resided, finding the outer door of her rooms cracked open instead of shut and locked. Once inside he moved the doorstop closing it tight and moving the doorstopper out of the way. Lucille had told him he was concerned about Abigail needed to talk and wanting her to have full access into Lucille’s haven if she needed it. 

Moving down the hallway to her room, finding it cracked open as well, he gave a gentle knock not wanting to disturb her if she was asleep. No answer came so he carefully opened the door finding that she was not in her room but could hear the water running in her private bathroom. Moving the door stopper from this one as well, he closed it making sure it locked into place. Going to her bathroom door he found steam coming from the shower. Something they’d never had before in the house, but Thomas made certain that each bathroom had one. Before the renovations started, all they had was bathtubs. The relatively new concept of a shower was much more appealing. It was faster, you could get much cleaner and it was both refreshing and relaxing. It was something they had discovered in the various hotels that they stayed in while they traveled and both Thomas and Lucille had grown fond of the contraption and rather enjoyed it. 

Reaching up he knocked on the hardwood door. Lucille turned the water off, before her hand came out taking the towel that was waiting for her as she began to dry off behind the curtain before wrapping it around her. She stepped out picking up the other towel meant for her hair and began to rub it dry. “Thomas? Is something wrong?” She questioned seeing the look in his eyes. 

“Not at all. Abigail and Alice wore themselves out and are fast asleep in our room.” He reported. Lucille gave a nod walking over to her vanity and sitting down picking up a brush made of silver. The initials carved ‘B.S.’ into the back of it as part of the intricate and decorative design for Beatrice Sharpe. It was their mothers. Thomas walked up behind her looking at her reflection in the mirror as she swiftly and expertly brushed her hair out smooth in a matter of moments. She smelled wonderful, freshly bathed with soap of jasmine. A night blooming flower that always seemed to naturally compliment Lucille herself. 

Reaching up he gently stroked her damp hair with his fingertips, before his hands moved to rest upon her bare shoulders. Thomas did have an ulterior motive having taken this opportunity to visit his sister in private. Lucille looked so beautiful, she seemed to glow. A light and energy that never surrounded her in her lifetime. When she was first pregnant with Nicolas, she was dreadfully ill from the beginning, but this time she wasn’t having the same difficulties or the same illnesses as she did when she carried his baby within her. Only further proof that she could never conceive a child with Thomas. It was heartbreaking in so many ways. He and Lucille truly did love each other completely with all their hearts and seeing the sickly and wrong child that forbidden love created . . . it was devastating to them both. It wasn’t that Lucille wasn’t willing to try it again, but neither she nor Thomas could bear the thought bringing another child into the world that would suffer its entire existence and then perish before its first birthday. No, 

Reaching up Lucille placed her hand over Thomas’s and holding it tight, as he leaned down kissing her neck slowly, longingly. Lucille closed her eyes relishing the feel of his loving touch. She smiled closing her eyes resting her cheek to his hand as his other moved from his shoulder, down her back, then side, around to the small swell of her belly. Closing his eyes, his fingertips traced over the child that grew within her. 

“You and Abigail were away in London while I remained behind to stay and reconstruct our family inheritance.” He whispered sitting down on the bench seat behind her. His arms wrapping around her, holding her tight as he embraced her to him. His hand returning to the swell of her abdomen. 

“I know you were disappointed my darling.” Lucille said kissing his arm as she held it tight to her body. Thomas cocked his head looking at her never having said that. Lucille opened her eyes turning so she could look into his. “You wanted to see her body grow as your baby did. You feel as though you missed a large part of your daughters creation. You missed watching Abigail’s body change each day.” Thomas blushed slightly not knowing what to say starting to withdraw his hand from her, but Lucille caught it and placed it back over her abdomen, holding it there with both of hers. “I don’t care what man ‘aided’ in the creation of this baby.” She leaned closer and whispered, “You are my one true love, Thomas. All of our lives, my heart has belonged to you. And this baby . . . this child, is ours my love. Yours and mine. Regardless of how it came to be, you are its father.” 

Thomas closed his eyes, his hand resting to the back of her neck as they rested their foreheads together. “We still cannot tell her, Lucille.” He breathed knowing that she wanted to bring Abigail into their relationship, but several instances and the fact he had come to know his young wife so well, told him clearly that she was not ready for such a secret to be revealed. It was scare her, destroy her, and no doubt she would flee at the first opportunity. “We’ll lose them both if we do.”

Lucille sighed, desperately wanting Abigail to be a part of their relationship. For them all to sleep in the same room together, wrapped in each other’s tight embrace, their bodies tangled together so tightly that one could not be told from another. Yet she knew he was right, he knew that Abigail was still young, the morals that were pounded into her as a child still ruled her thoughts, actions and beliefs. Upon learning the truth, she would run as fast as she could, feeling that Allerdale Hall and the atmosphere was toxic. Her duty was to her daughter now, first and foremost. “You’re right.” Lucille agreed reaching up and slipping her fingers through his air, “I agree that she isn’t ready. Yet. But I have faith that one day she will be. I know it.” 

The two siblings looked into each other’s eyes, before Thomas cupped her face and drew her into a deep and longing kiss, hungry for the affection that they had been so long without. Partly because they had missed being able to hold one another intimately, and partly because there was this feeling deep in the back of Thomas’s mind. They were lovers, and someone dared to intrude on that. Someone else took her body, violated her with malice, filled her womb with their seed, never truly appreciating the woman, the lady she was. It was infuriating. 

After a moment the kiss broke as they both gasped for air, completely aroused their lust for each other aflame, their lips remained close as their hands eagerly explored each other’s bodies. “You still desire me then? Even knowing I was touched by others?” She breathed against his mouth. 

Thomas’s hands cradled her head , his fingertips gently stroking her hair. “I will never stop wanting you Lucille.” He breathed devouring her lips in a ferocious kiss. “My beautiful sister.” They kissed again pulling closer to one another as clothing started falling away. It wasn’t long until their unclothed bodies, tangled in each other’s lust filled embrace fell to the bed. 

Pausing a moment as Thomas gazed down into Lucille’s eyes; he stroked her face as their gaze remained locked never looking away not even a blink. “Take me Thomas.” She whispered breathlessly. “Make me forget them. I am yours.” She leaned up kissing him deeply. “Take me, I’m yours.” 

Returning the kiss, Thomas reached down wrapping his hand around her knee, parting her tights easily and entered her with one hard deep trust filling her completely. She gasped her eyes rolling back and closing somewhat. Neither James nor Jonathon could ever hope to match Thomas. He was well gifted. As gifted in his member, as Abigail was in her breasts. He began to thrust deep inside of her, placing gentle kissed to her face, and neck before his thrusts became a bit harder, rolling his hips to insure she received ever sensation and pleasure he could afford her. Lucille shifted her hips meeting each of his thrusts which drove him deeper and harder inside him still.

Lucille gasped against her brother's mouth, devouring his every breath, every grunt as he continued to thrust deep inside her. He craved taking her again, not even caring she carried another's baby inside her. She wanted a baby for a long time, and being it wasn't really his, Thomas couldn't deny her that happiness. Their lives were fraught with unhappiness; time finally came where that wouldn't be so, at least for now.

Thomas felt his release spill into Lucille as her lips clamped hard onto his neck, a trigger of his she liked to use every so often. It didn't matter he was buried to the hilt of his member inside her centre, in fact, it almost made it seem like it really was his every time they had sex. An impossible fact, but it eased Lucille's mind into thinking it.

She leaned back, cupping his sweaty face within her own long fingered hands and kissed his forehead once, twice.

"Thank you, Thomas. Oh, thank you," she kissed his cheeks, his eyes.

He gasped and took another kiss to his lips, savoring it's intensity.

He gulped, "a-always together."

Lucille smiled gently, "never apart."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

It was a surprise how quickly the yuletide season came around. The season bespoke of happy times ahead and many inside Allerdale Hall wanted it to be one to recreate for years to come.

Abigail was the most likely one that had the others wanting to give it to her. She has always been kind to the servants, never a harsh word or demand uttered from her lips. Her constant want to be a part of making Allerdale Hall what it was before she married into the family is what had the others this way. Yule was about cheer and appreciation of those around you, love that could be expressed in kindness beyond words.

So when Abigail brought Alice down from the nursery (for the window was finally repaired), she couldn't suppress her smile, cupping the back of her daughter's head.  
Scores of white candles lit every flat surface of the foyer, either in tall candelabra’s set on their spindly legs on the floor, to the polished candlesticks that sat on the spotless tables that lined the edges of the hall. Garlands of holly and ivy were spun about the banisters of the staircase and hung in huge twists at the thresholds of the doors. Bright red holly berries dangled as round rubies within the boughs. The room was warm and inviting as she descended the stairs.

"Look, Alice," she pointed to the room at large, "Yule time is near, my sweet little girl."

Alice giggled, her chubby little fingers reaching out to one of the holly berries. Abigail caught her fingers deftly, kissing it as she laughed along with her.

It was then she eyed the library entrance, seeing Thomas grinning as he replaced a candlestick on the table nearby.

"I thought we had more time," he swept back his dark hair, "but no matter."

He walked up to her, giving her a kiss, then placed a kiss on Alice's head.

"Happy Christmas," he grinned.

Abigail only laughed, "It's not Christmas yet, Thomas! But I love this. How did you ever manage?"

"It was mostly Martha's idea," he admitted, taking Alice in his arms, "we could hardly pass it up; granted it's not all quite finished."

"I don't mind helping, dear," Abigail said, walking into the library. Her jaw dropped again.

More decorations of the same style as the foyer also covered the library, including one of the largest trees she had ever seen placed before the mezzanine of the library's sitting area. Strands of holly berries and puffs of popped corn hung in lazy arches on the boughs of pine. Fine silk ribbons were tied in dainty bows here and there amongst the greenery. Glittering fragile bulb ornaments from France and Germany hung strategically about the enormous tree and sparkled in the candlelight.

Abigail’s eyes sparkled as those two green emeralds caught the flicker of the candlelight. Thomas watched enjoying as his young bride truly appreciated and marveled at the wonders about her. Never did she take for granted the things that ladies who were born to such a station in life would even notice. 

“You had Christmas when you were young, yes?” He questioned as she seemed to glow like a child awaking for the first time to wonders she had never be held before. 

“Yes.” She said her eyes turned upward as she slowly rotated around drinking in everything. “But . . . never like this.” Abigail smiled as she looked at her handsome husband with their young daughter, “Even in the house my mother was employed to work as maid.” She couldn’t help but giggle a bit at how bright and beautiful everything was. “During Christmas, my mother’s employers would want more help as they entertained guests for their Christmas celebration. Myself and other children were dressed as angels. With sings and halos, white tunics.” She explained, as Abigail reached out for her wanting to go back to her mother. Abigail smiled walking over to them holding out her hands as Thomas passed his daughter into his wife’s loving arms. 

“I might have known.” Thomas chuckled looking at the pair, his family that for a time . . . he’d lost all hope of ever having. “You are an angel.” Walking closer he rested his hands to her hips pulling her close as he placed a kiss on his precious child’s head, before seeking out her mother’s scarlet velvet lips, savoring her taste tender affection. “Christmas is meant to be for children. I say this is the first time . . . . oh . . . in ages that Christmas was meant for a child. And next year, there will be more.” 

“Lucille will be giving birth before long.” She paused a moment, “Thomas . . . have you thought about . . .” 

“Yes. And we’ve discussed it many times. It is what she wants, and to be honest, it is what I want as well.” He said not wanting to argue with her about this again. He didn’t like to argue with her and in the entire course of their knowing one another, it was the only disagreement that led to any sort of argument between them. 

“She wants to be a mother, Thomas. Lucille has been heartsick feeling as though when her son died . . . all hope was gone. Now she has a chance. God’s given it to her, even if it isn’t in the way we might have imagined it.” She said softly. 

“Darling . . . every child born in this new house, on our land, in our home . . . is a Sharpe. Regardless of what circumstance led to their being in our family, they are in fact, our family. Legally, so they may all be entitled to their inheritance and future without dispute . . . . Sharpe is the name they will be given.” Thomas sighed resting his hands on her shoulders before rubbing them gently. “Lucille is unwed my darling. Knowing my dear sister as I do . . . I know that she will never be wed. She is far to devoted to the Sharpe family name and legacy, she’ll not . . . .to her way of thinking, pollute the family by taking another’s name.” He sighed wishing he could explain so much more to her, but it was clear she wasn’t ready. “Lucille is not going anywhere. She will be an equal partner in the rearing of our children. The title doesn’t matter, because the love we share for them . . . is stronger, and transcends any of that legal or silly religious superstition. We are a family sweetheart. All of the Sharpe children must be able to see and know they are equals. None will be inferior to the others because they are the same.” 

Abigail took a breath and sighed softly. She could understand but it went against what she had been taught was the correct and proper way to do things. But she was from a poor working class family. Lucille and Thomas’s lives were very different. Appearances must be kept, and in truth she understood that it was very important for Thomas and Lucille to see that their family flourishes as just a few years ago, it was rotting away and dying quickly. Crumbling down around them. Now, things were different. There was money in their accounts having amassed a sum that their parents could have only aspired too. the house was rebuilt in such splendid grandeur and glory and Thomas made certain it would last for centuries more. Now, all that was left to do, was to expand their family. The name Sharpe now had meaning again, and the focus was now on their family and populating it as much as possible with descendants for the future. 

Just then Sally appeared when she saw the young one’s eyes grow heavy and a large yawn stretched her features. It was nap time for the small one having been just as enamored by the beautiful decoration and sparkling lights all around. First Abigail kissed the young one, before Thomas followed suit, and then Sally exited returning to the nursery with little Alice. 

Thomas wrapped his arms tight around his young beautiful wife and lie her back in his arms looking deep into her emerald eyes. She was so completely beautiful. Not just in appearance, but in her heart and very soul. She was beyond words. Abigail couldn’t help but giggle when he swept her off of her feet and devoured her lips in a hungry ferocious manner. 

When the kiss broke, the two gazed into each other’s eyes, their eyes burning with desire and lust for one another as it seemed that Thomas didn’t want to let her go. Standing her to her feet, both of their bodies completely aroused and burning with need, their chests heaved in carnal excitement. 

Their room was just up the stair, but neither of them wanted to waste the dime. The Baronet took her hand and quickly hurried her to the far side of the library behind one of the bookshelves before cupping her face and devouring her lips once more, as his hands continued to move down over the front of her dress to her gorgeously large plump breast. Abigail was so swept up in the moment her hands instantly moved down his chest finding the hem of his trousers and she slipped them inside, finding his already painfully erect member causing him to groan feeling her soft but strong hand grip him firmly causing his hips to involuntarily thrust. 

Within less than a heart beat, Abigail had managed to free him from his trousers, as Thomas’s hands hoisted her skirts, her undergarments torn open in their shared desperation and excitement giving him full access to her already warm, welt, and inviting sex. Pinning her against the wall, Abigail’s legs wrapped around him when he entered her with one hard deep stroke inside of her more than ready body. She gasped, her eyes rolling back slightly at the feel of her husband’s generously large manhood nearly paralyzing her as her body quivered, and her legs shook around him. He wrapped one hand around her thigh, and the other to grasp her buttock to support her as he began to thrust his hips, rolling them with each movement as his face rested to her bare neck as both their eyes closed gasping with each hard deep movement inside of her quivering body.

It didn’t take long for them both to share a powerful, earth shattering orgasm together as he could feel Abigail’s body go ridged between him and the wall. The tell tale sign that he’d given her a paralyzing orgasm, as her eyes rolled back and closed. She tried to muffle her whimpers of bliss and ecstasy and Thomas grinned, his face buried against the nape of her neck still holding her in place against the wall. As their orgasm began to subside, they seemed to somewhat regain their senses, as Thomas felt her body relax between his and the wall.

Abigail’s hands that had been clutching his shoulders relaxed as her fingertips made their way to his face. Cupping her cheek in his hand, Thomas turned his face up towards her as they captured one another’s kiss. Not as heated and passionate as it had been moments before, but one full of contentment and love for one another. Her hands stroked through his hair and down his face. 

At last they looked into each other’s eyes, almost startled by their own carnal instincts, their animal like lust for each other it was as though they had no control or sense over their unexpected and sudden moment of sexual frenzy. A grin swept Thomas’s face causing Abigail to smile too as they realized had just happened. They kissed again, and again and then once more. As he still held her pinned against the wall, her thighs tight around his hips as they continued to hold each other, consuming each tender and loving kiss. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Lucille had been feeling a bit under the weather and so Abigail stayed close to her in her wing of the house while she rested, in case she needed something when she woke. The young Sharpe stood at Lucille’s window as she watched the freshly fallen snow. The ore from the clay would soon seep through it staining the clean fresh snow staining it the color of blood. It was a little disturbing to see, and she imagined it was horrifying for anyone who wasn’t familiar with the way things on this estate were quite unique unto itself from anywhere else. 

“It’s strange to see isn’t it.” Abigail turned not having realized her sister had woken. “We’ve lived her all of our lives and yet . . . seeing it happen is always a bit jarring.” 

“I wasn’t sure you would wake today.” Abigail admitted hurrying over and pouring a glass of water as Lucille sat up taking the glass as her young sister sat beside her. “You need to eat something Lucille. You must keep up your strength.” She said worriedly. Lucille reached over taking Abigail’s hand and squeezing it slightly as she smiled. 

“It’s just the little ones way of saying ‘hello’ I suppose.” She admitted. 

Abigail couldn’t help but be concerned knowing the trouble she’d had before, and reached up feeling her face checking her temperature. “Perhaps we should send for a doctor.” 

Lucille smiled reaching up wrapping her hand around Abigail’s against her cheek before she kissed her palm holding Abigail’s hand her chest own chest over her heart. “I promise you, everything is just wonderful, darling. He’s just been very active today. He’s a strong one.” She said a sparkle of joy in her eyes at her words. Nicolas, even before he was born, was sickly. “This one is a fighter. He’s strong, I can feel it.” 

Thomas’s young wife smiled seeing her sister practically glow with excitement and eager at what other, ‘proper’ people would count as a mistake or misfortune. “Have you thought of anymore names?” 

“Oh yes. I’ve actually decided I should think.” She said finishing her water as Abigail took it and filled it again. “Should it be a girl I like Lorelei Lee, and should it be a boy I think Roderick Thomas” 

“Those are beautiful names.” Abigail complimented. “Lady Lorelei Lee Sharpe. Sir Roderick Thomas Sharpe.” She said repeating them to see how it felt to say them. She grinned, “Oh they’re beautiful Lucille.” 

The eldest Sharpe kissed Abigail’s fingers once again before resting her hand against her belly where the strong life grew inside her womb. Both women smiled and giggled with the baby with in kicked against Abigail’s hand. It was such a wondrous feeling for them to share. A feeling that Abigail knew well when their positions were reversed.

Their giggles and laugher of joy died down before the two women looked at each other. Lucille took her hand in hers again. “I’m so glad that you’re here with us Abigail.” Lucille said sincerely. 

Abigail smiled holding her hand a bit tighter, “And I always will be Lucille.” Even t though it had never been said or whispered aloud, Lucille’s biggest fear was clear. “You’ll never be alone again. I promise.” 

There were tears welling in Lucille’s eyes knowing that she spoke the truth. “I know.” She breathed. The baby kicked again causing both women to giggle sharing the experience together.

“Have I picked up and inopportune moment?” Thomas asked coming in and seeing the two women together having been sharking what seemed to be a touching moment if the unshed tears in their eyes were any indication. Each woman dried their eyes looking away. Thomas hated to break up their moment but he’d come looking for Abigail, “Abigail . . . Did you still want to accompany me to retrieve the post today?” He asked. 

“Oh . . . well yes, I did want to go, but Lucille . . . .” She began would shouldn’t stop. 

“Nonsense darling, I’m fine.” Lucille said putting her hand. “I’m perfectly fine darling. I think I’ll have something hot brought up to eat before going back to bed. You go ahead with Thomas and make certain he’s back before dinner.” Abigail looked uncertain but Lucille just smiled to reassured her again, “I’m alright.” 

~~~~~~~~~  
Lucille came down the stairs having decided not to sleep the day away after Thomas and Abigail left..She couldn’t just lay around in bed all day. She was in the scullery discussing a few things with the cook when the sound of the door chime went off catching the attention of everyone in the home. “IT must be Thomas and Abigail. Go let them in would you?” She told the young maid who stayed close to Lucille in case she needed something. She curtsied slightly before hurrying to the front door. “No running please.” Lucille called after her. She was young and still learning. She turned her attention back to the cook, “When Sir Thomas and Lady Abigail return they’ll be bringing with them the supplies from London. I want them properly stored this time in the correct manner. The pantry was set up the way it was for a reason and I . . . .” 

The housekeeper’s eyes went wide as her gaze shifted from Lucille to the door of the scullery. Lucille saw that her attention had shifted from her completely. Lucille narrowed her eyes, “Are you listening to me?” She turned to see what was so damn captivating that the cook would rather gawk then keep her job. However as she looked, it was Lucille’s turn to freeze in place. 

James stood at the door having pushed his way in past the maid who had answered the door chime to alert them someone had arrived. “My dearest Lucile.” He said his eyes wondering over her changed form. “Is it possible you've become even more beautiful since we last parted ways?"

Lucille was speechless, eyes wide at the one person she didn't want to see again. It should have been clear with his returned letters, the gifts, the insistent pestering going unanswered. Yet, there he stood, a smug smile gracing his lips.

"Surprised to see me, darling?"

The endearment broke the temporary shock as Lucille straightened as much as her pregnant body would allow, "you are not welcome here, Mr McMahon. I suggest you leave this instant."

The smile turned into a disappointed pout, "come now, Lucille. Is that any way to talk to 'family'?"

"'Family'," she scoffed, "we are not family."

"Yet, look at the state we are in," he stretched his arms out to encompass the whole of Allerdale Hall. It was very much different from when he last was there.

"Without our funding, your precious plot of land, your decrepit house would have been swallowed in the muck."

Lucille breathed deeply, "why are you here?"

James cupped his hands behind his back, eyes going up to admire the enormous skylight high above them.

"I think you know the reason."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"The parts look to be in order," Thomas said aloud, consulting his placed order. "How about the rest, Abigail?"

She stripped back a piece of tissue paper from the nailed box one man opened. Her fingers touching the soft baby clothes that resided inside.

"The same. Though I do wonder if I should have ordered more."

Thomas smiled, stepping up to her, "we can always make another. It might have to wait until the winter becomes spring."

"Hmm," Abigail mused, curling a hair back.

“Sir Thomas?” The Baronet looked at the driver who indicated things were loaded and ready to go. 

“Good. We’ll be home in time for supper.” Thomas smiled taking Abigail’s hands. 

“I hope Lucille’s feeling better. I hate that she’s feeling so miserable.” She admitted. 

“She’s alright love. You were quite tired as well this far along as I recall.” He said with a smile, “Lucille’s strong and resilient. She hasn’t been this happy in a very long time.” 

Abigail nodded still feeling strangely not knowing how she was meant to feel about the situation. Lucille seemed to count it as a good thing, having wanted to have children of her own, but how this entire thing came about . . it made the young Lady Sharpe uneasy. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Lucille burst through the door of her own room with James in tow. “Have you completely lost your mind?” She roared. “What part of our arrangement was unclear to you?” 

“Interesting how you now want to know of what may or may not have changed. Perhaps if you had ‘lowered’ yourself enough to open my letters and parcels, I wouldn’t have had to come all the way to Cumberland to see you in person.” He snapped back. 

“Do you want everyone to know? Hmmm? Suddenly you aren’t concerned with your reputation or your brothers?” She stepped closer to him, “You think 2,000 pounds a month is expensive, if the identity of who fathered this child and how is reviled, I’ll have every penny of your holdings and you’ll be walking the streets with the clothes on your back barely to call yours!” Bullocks to that, he’d be dead just as horribly and painfully if not more so then his degenerate brother, with maggots eating out those eyes that looked at her and Abigail during something that should have been a private experience for them both.

“I wouldn’t be so quick to threaten, Lucille.” He said glaring into her eyes, “Your name has a thing or two in its past that I doubt you’ll wish to be refreshed in the minds of the locals. Or those who are under your employ . . . or I dare say Miss Abigail.” 

Lucille clinched her jaw staring at him, “Finally thought to hire an investigator yourself did you? Desperately grasping at something to give you leverage where you have none.” 

“You didn’t answer me.” He said stepping close looking down into her eyes, “Does your precious not-so-innocent Abigail know that her beloved sister and saintly husband are murderers?” 

Darkness entered Lucille’s eyes, as the blue iris’s almost turned black when he said that. “Nothing was ever proved, only speculated.” 

“Really? Because it seems your brother has the worst luck when choosing women. Considering so far 3 out of 4 marriages have ended in sudden and unexpected death.” Lucille’s teeth were grinding as her hands clinched in fists, her nails cutting into her own skin. “I found that little detail quite interesting. The secrets you and Sir Thomas keep are amazingly apparent if anyone bothered to look.” He lowered his voice, “Don’t think I’m not aware of the part you played in my brother’s death. You’re right; nothing has been proven, only ‘speculated’. You’re quite skilled at covering your tracks.” 

“If anything you say you imagine to be true, then how foolish of you to cross me.” She said in a low almost inhuman sound to her voice. 

“You need me Lucille.” His eyes moved down to the rather large swell of her body. “You aren’t keeping this child because of the money you blackmail out of me to keep its parentage. You hate us to much for that. For what Jonathon did to your precious Abigail. You didn’t rid yourself of it because you want it. You want it because at your age you have to know you’re going to die a spinster, and it’s your only chance to have a child of your own.” 

“You’d do well to remember that you’re part in this is quite over. If you had any part in it at all.” She reminded him that it could be his or his brothers. No one could ever know which was the father. And as Jonathon and James were twins, whatever their features would be would not give a clue to it either. 

James smirked slightly as he started to walk over to the table taking off his gloves.“Obviously we’ve found ourselves at an impasse, dearest Lucille.” He turned looking at her, “There are going to be a few amendments to this arrangement of ours. It will mean a larger sum a month besides the payment for our investment in the harvester.” 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
It was almost past supper time when Thomas and Abigail returned home. He exited first before helping Abigail down from the carriage. The supplies began to be unloaded as he and Abigail hurried into the house out of the cold. They were met at the door as the servants took their outer clothing as they quickly shed them. 

“Hopefully Lucille won’t be too cross with us being late for supper.” Thomas said as Abigail handed off her hat and he took her hand as they hurried to the dining room. “But considering everything arrived on time as it was meant to should put her in better . . .” 

Both Thomas and Abigail froze when they entered the dining room seeing the table set. Lucille however wasn’t eating alone as a fourth place was set and James McMahon sat to her left. The good feeling was gone as Abigail’s breath caught in her chest. She could feel Thomas’s entire body tense, and instantly she held tight to his hand with both of hers, seeing his jaw clinch and his eyes darken. 

Lucille wasn’t happy, that was clear enough in the way she held herself and the expression of cold tolerance crossing her features. “Well, it seems the missing Sharpe’s have finally returned to the house after I imagine a . . . ‘stimulating’ evening away.” He said putting his napkin down as he stood from the table. 

Thomas started for him, as Abigail tried to hold on to his arm but it was useless. “Thomas . . . Thomas please, don’t.” She said quickly, trying to hold him back. But it was apparent there was no stopping him as Lucille took a sip of her wine, not intending to.

 

(To Be Continued . . . .)

PLEASE REVIEW AND COMMENT!!!!


	15. Surrogate - Chapter 15

"You," Thomas gritted out through clenched teeth, taking long strides towards the table, "how dare you enter this property."

"Found out, have you?" James smirked, "not that it matters, considering the circumstances."

Thomas was only seeing red, his hands curling into fists as Abigail placed herself in between her husband and their investor. She set her jaw, hands upon his chest as she tried to catch his attention. His glare, even over her head was still intent on the living twin did drop for a second to her emerald eyes.  
He could see the pleading in them as she whispered, "Thomas, don't. Look at me."

He looked at her and noticed that determination he couldn't ignore. His Abigail, though timid in most cases, was stubborn when she gone into Ladyship mode. It was always prevailent when she made decisions in the raising of Alice.

"Don't. It isn't worth the risk, my love."

He stepped closer, voice dropping that she had to lean closer to hear him, "he and his brother violated you and Lucille. Your honor has been tainted by them."

"Yes, but it happened. We can't change it."

The Baronet looked back at their unwanted guest, then to Lucille that was still seated. They weren't sure who's child resided inside her, nor did they much care to find out. In their eyes, this baby was now a Sharpe more than a McMahon and James had no right to try to integrate himself any further into their affairs.

Lucille's eyes widened a fraction and shook her head very slightly, eyes pointedly glaring at their guest.  
Though feeling the need to strangle the slug, Thomas regained some of his head. He threaded his fingers with Abigail's on his chest to stifle the want of burying them in the other man's face.

Turning his eyes to their investor, Thomas nodded slightly, "you are unfortunately correct, Mr. McMahon, as the circumstances are a little confused at this moment. But it would have been more cordial to have informed us of your...unanticipated visit."

"A setback, yes, but I do have other reasons for this arrival. But they can wait until tomorrow, yes? I've had quite the journey from America back to Cumberland."

He stood, hands clasped behind his back, "I suspect the room I had last time is sufficient enough, though I anticipate less drafts with all the money you received."

Abigail's fingers dug into Thomas's shirt, feeling him tense.

"Actually," Abigail looked over her shoulder, "those rooms were renovated from the last time you were here. We have other guest rooms for you to stay in."

James inclined his head, returning to the table as the evening meal began to be brought in. Husband and wife soon followed suit as they tucked into a rather tense dinner.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
"Why is he here?" Thomas seethed, fingers in his hair, "the need for him to be here is unnecessary."  
Lucille massaged his shoulders, trying to stave off his frustration, "I know, brother, but he is and there is nothing we can do about it."

"There is always a reason," he turned towards her, "Lucille, you know why he is here, don't lie to me."  
She looked into the distance, "he knows about what we done. Knows about mother, your previous wives, he might even know about us."

His eyes closed, sighing in frustration, "dammit. And are we sure that us bunking with you is even remotely a good idea?"

"You know how Abigail is, Thomas. There is no way she is willing to let Alice sleep in a nursery with no lock when 'he' is here. I can't say I blame her. She and Sally will be very well protected behind the master bedroom doors and no one can get in these chambers without my keys," Lucille finished.

"Right," Thomas stood, "I'll go collect her."

He left Lucille and made his way to the master bedroom. He gave a gentle knock on the door and came in to see that Abigail finished feeding their daughter, her arms cradling the baby. She hummed softly, placing feather light kisses to the mop of dark hair Alice possessed. Even in the dire circumstances of the day, Thomas felt his heart swell with love.

"Ready, honeybee?" He questioned, stepping up to her as he too, gave his daughter a kiss. She squealed in sleepy happiness, fingers curling into his shirt.

"Are you sure Lucille doesn't mind?" She questioned as she let Alice fall asleep at her breast.  
He gave her a gentle smile, "her rooms are quite spacious, given she has half of the attic. Don't worry, my sweet. It's only for the night."

Abigail nodded and passed Alice to him as he bid the child goodnight. He cupped her head, tracing his fingers along the chubby, rosy cheek. As he finished and passed her to Sally, Abigail garnered the nurse's attention.

"I don't want anyone to come in here. Only myself, Thomas and Lucille are allowed, no one else. Even the other maids are not allowed until our unwanted guests have left."

James hadn't come alone; a big brusier waited for him when they finished their dinner. The burly man towered over even Thomas and left Abigail wondering if this brute could smash easily through the oaken door.

He gathered her in his arms as they left the room, hearing the bolt close.

"Alice will be just fine, given she hardly fusses," Thomas kissed her temple, grateful for that. He doubted James even knew where the baby was in the house. If he wandered into the nursery, he would find nothing.

It felt strange, having to hide locked away in their own house. Thomas slept on the large blush couch, having been exhausted from having to hold back his anger for the entire duration of the evening. Keeping what was done to his family, what was still being done unsaid and yet all had known what had happened. 

Lucille, her pregnancy draining most of her energy during the day was the first to fall to sleep. Abigail lay beside her in the bed, stroking her hair gently as she fell to sleep. Her eyes wondered down to the swell of her sisters body. She was much larger then Abigail had been at this point in her pregnancy. She couldn’t understand why that was. Perhaps her baby was larger than Alice had been. Perhaps it meant that she was going to have a son? If they were going to pretend that Thomas and Abigail were their parents . . . that would certainly give them an heir to pass the family name down with. Alice of course was the first born Sharpe, but one day she would marry and leave that name behind. 

Abigail’s eyes turned towards Thomas, seeing the way he slept. He’d taken off his shoes and vest, his peasant blouse untied at the neck trying to make things comfortable. He was so very handsome and strong, her beautiful husband. All of what happened, and they had managed to keep the most damaging of the details of what happened quiet. Jonathon was dead, what he did to her had had its way with him. Lucille swore never to speak of it or tell Thomas, and Abigail certainly never could. If it hadn’t been for one thing. In the flashes and memories she had of her assault, they were just brief moments accompanied by unbearable pain. She was only fully conscious and aware again after she and Lucille had been returned to their own rooms in their own hotel. The horrid thought had crossed her mind more than. Was Jonathon alone in his deprave act of degeneracy? Or did his brother, who shared in everything, join in as well. Perhaps she and Lucille had promised never to speak of it again, but James . . . James seemed to delight in watching Thomas suffer and not acting on his anger. 

She was wide awake now, and couldn’t sleep. Her heart pounded in her chest, and seemed to grow loud enough to echo in her ears like drums. Abigail quietly and carefully slipped from the bed reaching for her robe pulling it on over her shoulders as she silently found Lucille’s keys on the bedside table near Lucille. She wrapped her hand around it to keep it from making noise before she exited the room finding both her husband and sister dead asleep. 

~*~*~*~*~  
James was awake as well, thoughts of the last time he was in this house and he and Jonathon were entertained by the two Sharpe women. Perhaps if they had kept their conquests separate, if Lucille hadn’t found out Jonathon’s desires and attentions towards Abigail . . . it might have all been over and done with that night instead of continuing on to the present. 

A knock came to his door and he furrowed his brow, before hearing the knock come again. He gulped the last swallow of whiskey before setting down his glass and going to the door. When he opened it, he was surprised to find the young Sharpe standing at his door, his body guard standing beside her. “Well. You were not the Sharpe I was expecting young Abigail.” He gave a nod to his protection who stepped back letting Abigail go inside. 

Abigail hesitated a moment not wanting to go into this man’s room by herself but she knew if she were gone to long, Thomas or Lucille or both might wake and come searching for her. But she clinched her jaw crossing the threshold into the room and James closed the door walking back over to pour himself another drink. “So what is it you want of me at this late hour? Or rather this early one.” 

“I know you didn’t tell him.” She said seriously feeling her heart flutter with fear in her chest. “Because if you had, not even wild stallions could have stopped him from killing you.” Abigail took a breath closing her eyes gathering all her courage before she turned towards him, “I don’t remember everything to happened that night Lucille and I met with you in your hotel rooms. When you dressed us in such inappropriate clothing. But there are moments. Just a few moments when the pain I felt was bad enough it brought me into consciousness a few seconds before I was cast into an abyss again.” 

James took a slug of his newly refilled whiskey glass. It wasn’t a subject he himself liked to recall or think of seeing his brother sweating and thrusting into her beautiful yet pregnant young body. It was a little much for James to accept his brother could do such a thing. He knew Jonathon had plans of bedding her sooner or later, but he had no idea how far he would go, unable to control his baser carnal instinct and lust rather than let decency and reason stop him from his debauchery. “Is that why you’ve come? You think I owe you some kind of . . .” 

“I want to know if he was alone in his actions.” Abigail said instantly rather than draw this out. She wanted to fly back to Lucille and Thomas in the secure secluded rooms they would be safe in. Away from this monster and the memories that he brought with him. James stopped mid drink his eyes turning towards her.

“I . . . I beg your pardon?” James replied as if astonished she would accuse him of also taking advantage of her in such a vulnerable state. “I didn’t know what was happening until Lucille, your sister, sent me to fetch him.” Abigail closed her eyes a moment, clinching her jaw not wanting to think about what happened to Lucille, what the two men did to her behind closed doors. 

“You abused Lucille together. In London and . . . here in our home.” She said feeling her stomach turn and her heart twist. “Were you with him, did you both abuse me together as well?” Abigail demanded. 

James’ look darkened, “I’m the one who put an end to it when I found he’d taken you to his room instead of the guest room where you were meant to be placed. And regardless of what you may or may not think, not that I give a damn either way, what happened that night could hardly be perceived as Jonathon’s fault.” The young Lady just stared at him for several moments struck speechless to the words he’d just said to her. “It was you and your beloved Lucille’s doing. You wouldn’t have been alone with my brother if she hadn’t slipped something into your drink to make you sleep.” 

“Not his fault!?” She said in disbelief. 

“No, it wasn’t. If you hadn’t been leading him on, teasing him, flirting with, and seducing him from the first day we came to Allerdale hall, then he never would have been driven to such madness.” He said his voice raising.

“I never, not once, encouraged your brother’s advances. I repeated over and over that I was Thomas’s wife and had no interest in him whatsoever as anything other than as a business partner to us.” She remembered more things about Jonathon, standing here staring at his twin like this, her mind was beginning to play back things she’d forgotten. “You’re brother made unwanted advances . . . when I turned him down he threatened to pull your investment money and ruin Thomas. Lead him on? I begged him, pleaded with him to stop his infatuation with me that I was married.”

 

 

James took another slug of his drink before his eyes turned towards her. He began to chuckle in a way that made Abigail’s blood run cold causing a shiver down her spine. “Tell me something . . . ‘Lady’ Abigail Sharpe . . . were you a virgin when you married your beloved Thomas?” Abigail’s face blushed red as she turned her eyes away in embarrassment. “I thought so. So, unlike your obviously more mature and realistic sister, you have some romantic view of sex where it’s something ‘sacred’ between you and your husband. Yes?” 

“That’s none of your affair sir.” She said unable to turn her eyes up barely able to get the words out. 

He walked towards her before reaching up and trailing his finger over her cheek, causing Abigail to instantly recoil at his touch. “I assume it’s that innocence that drew Jonathon to you more than anything else. Beauty and naivety. Two of his favorite weaknesses I assure you. Pity. Thomas would have benefited greatly when Jonathon was done with you.” 

“You’re a monster. Both of you were.” She said finding deeper disgust for the two even deeper then she had before. She turned and quickly hurried over towards the door. Instantly James set his glass down beating her there and putting his hand against it holding it shut before she could open it. “You are the reason my brother is dead.” 

“Master McMahon remove your hand from the door.” She said quickly, everything in her body and heart were shrieking to get out. 

“Your sister carries McMahon blood inside of her . . . perhaps it would be fitting for you to do the same. A life for a life as it were.” He said reaching out and touching her face with two fingers. Abigail’s eyes went wide as she jerked harder at the door. “What do you have to be so concerned about now? You’ve already had another beside your precious Thomas. Some of that shine of yours has been rubbed off. You aren’t as special as you once were.” 

“You are a guest in our home, you should remember that we are allowing you to stay with us, when we could easily have you evicted from the premises. You have no hold on us here.” She said quickly her hand still clinching to the door handle. 

James smirked before he grasped her head in his hands, crushing his mouth down onto hers, before invading her mouth with this tongue. One hand clamped down around the back of her neck, his other hand grasped her right breast squeezing hard. She whimpered, “NO!” She jerked herself away from his grasp, the taste of harsh spirits on his lips. She could see in his eyes how drunk he’d become since they’d all retired to their rooms for the evening.

When she turned for the door he grabbed her wrist clenching it so tight her bones in her wrist grated together causing her pain. Before she knew what she was doing she turned around and landed her fist in his face with all her strength, knocking him off his balance causing him to hit the floor hard. Abigail’s eyes went wide shocked at her own reaction, but rather then stay and ponder what had just happened she threw herself at the door jerking it open and running away from the room as fast as she could pushing his guard aside. 

The body guard hurried in and helped James up off the floor. There was blood coming from his mouth from where his lip split and was beginning to swell. There’s be a mark there in the morning. Angry and drunk he through his own guard out and slammed the door locking it not wanting any more visitors tonight.

The spector watched the altercation between the young mother and the clearly unwanted man with distanced curiosity. It's darkness unnoticed to the living beings, if only they paid more attention to it floating above them.

It knew the young mother wished to keep everyone safe, which led her to strike the other quite deftly. It knew what transpired when the man and his twin were here before. If blood still flowed in the spector's body, it would be boiling, ready to destroy the man.

Instead, it's consciousness was tied to the krähe that swarmed the grounds of the manor. It felt the winged beasts become restless, taking flight in the star studded sky. They landed upon the parripets, the railings, the peaked rooftops of the house. Their feathers blacker than the void above them.

The spector then flowed into the master bedroom, intent on the sleeping babe in the bassinet. She pursed her tiny lips in her sleep, but did not wake. The being floating around her was thankful she did not.

Contrary to it's intentions, this child, this life and the others growing in the sister will have the spector's protection.

So it sat resolute at the threshold of the master bedroom, a sentry awaiting orders. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Abigail's return to Lucille's room was louder than she wanted, granted trying to control her emotions was merely impossible. Her wrist ached from the grip inflicted on it, the dull thump of her pulse echoing it's presence.

She leaned against the door with her good hand pressed to her mouth in order to stifle her tears.

"Abigail?" Lucille had awoken to find she'd left Lucille's wing of the house and her keys missing. She was preparing to go look for her when she appeared in the wing incredibly upset and distraught. 

"Oh Lucille." She said hugging the oldest Sharpe who instantly wrapped her arms around her holding her tight. She felt Abigail's entire body tremble against here.

"What’s wrong darling? What happened?" She questioned stroking her hair to calm her. She'd seen her favoring her wrist and pulled back taking her hand. She saw a dark purple bruise forming around the bone. Her look darkened, "James did this didn't he." Abigail's eyes turned away knowing it was foolish to go to him alone even if it was in their own home. "Abigail, you know better than this. Did he hurt you? Other than this, obviously." She didn't trust James anymore then she had Jonathon. He wasn't above assaulting Abigail when she was vulnerable and unconscious; she doubted very much James was any more human.

"No." Her eyes stayed turned away, "but he tried." She whispered in shame.

"This was incredibly foolish of you Abigail but I think you know that already. Do not allow yourself to be alone with that man, certainly don't seek him out. Understand?" Abigail nodded instantly as Lucille dries her tears. "come on, back to bed. Alice will want her breakfast in a few hours and you need rest. As for James, I'll be having a conversation with James about guest etiquette in someone's private home."

Instantly Abigail turned looking at Lucille remembering why she'd gone there in the first place, "James could tell Thomas." She breathed in terror, "Lucille, he's going to tell Thomas about Jonathon." 

"No, he won't Abigail. I promised you remember? We would leave it in the past where it belongs. What did I tell you?" She asked wanting her to repeat it.

"An experience forgotten never was." 

Lucille smiled wiping Abigail's tears away."It never was. It was just a bad dream. We won’t allow anyone to make it real again. I promised my love. Yes?" Abigail nodded calming down a little. "Good. Now, back to bed."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Lucille couldn't suppress the smile when James came into the arboretum where Lucille was waiting for him. Thomas and Abigail were attending there young one and having their breakfast elsewhere to give them some breathing room away from the interloper. "I thought I was going to need to teach you about manners, but it seems Abigail has already taught you that lesson herself." James glares at her, his face swollen with a large black and purple bruise forming around the split in his lip. " I take it there's no need to tell you it’s best to keep your hands to yourself for the remainder of your stay here."

James sat down pouring himself coffee. "She came to my room in the middle of the night without escort. Seems to me it was what she wanted."

"Keep what you know about your brother’s perverse idea of 'romance' to yourself." She said cutting to the chase. "I think you can agree that you and Jonathan have done quite enough damage to Abigail and Thomas. There is no need to wrong them further by word or action."

"Jonathan paid a high price for his sins. I think we can leave it there." He said in a reluctant agreement. 

"Good. Now to the matter at hand. What the hell are you still in my home." She demanded.

"I have decided to take responsibility for the child." He said seriously. "Whether it be mine or Jonathon's, I have a duty to ensure its future.

"Lucille narrowed her eyes. "Arrangements for the child have already been made. Its future is assured."

"Oh?" He said eating a piece of bacon."Upon this child’s birth, Thomas and Abigail's names will be written on the birth certificate as legal mother and father. They are taking responsibility as its parents."

"Well, I'm afraid that's unacceptable. Not to mention falsifying records which I believe is illegal no matter where in this god forsaken world you are." He said seriously. "mine or Jonathon's, that baby is a McMahon. And I refuse for some other name to be written in as theirs."

Lucille's look darkened, "This is my child, and Sharpe is my family name. And I prefer them to think they came into being by two loving and legally married parents. Not an unexpected side effect borne of blackmail and degeneracy." Her voice was stern and defiant.

"You can't possibility imagine to exclude yourself from such judgment Lucille. It was you who encouraged to entertain two men at one time. First to watch you and Abigail pleasure each other, before you took two men at once. Who is the real perverse degenerate here, hmmm?”

"If that is all you came here for you've made a wasted trip." She said in a stern tone. "this child is mine and has nothing to do with you, or your pig of a brother." Her voice starting to rise in anger.

James eye twitched when she had insulted Jonathan's memory yet again. "Do you truly expect me to payout such a ridiculously outrageous sum each month for a child with the name of 'Sharpe'? You must be joking. With all the evidence that my investigator has collected on both you and your brother could put you both away for life. Take away everything you have and leave your non-so-precious Abigail and her child nameless in the street. Getting just enough to scrape by on by selling her body to those who would pay."

Lucille was cold as ice, hardly intimidated by his threats. "Just what is it you want, James. Speak plainly or walk back to Cumberland barefoot." She said taking a sip of her tea. James cut up his eggs gathering his thoughts before taking a bite of toast. 

"If I allow you to play out this . . . Fairytale you've concocted, then I expect my name on the birth certificate. Not your brothers. And Abigail and Thomas may act as their parents if they legally adopt the child." Lucille just stared at him not really seeing the point in that. " And, I want the right to visit when I please."

"Absolutely not." She said instantly, “you cannot simply appear and barge in whenever you wish. You are not welcome here at anytime!" 

"Lucille. I've already said that I will go along with your story you intend to go by. If you are to be their aunt then I suppose it’s a given that I act as uncle during my visits." His voice was stern and insistent. When Lucille started to answer he added, "I think it is the least you can do Lucille. You took my brother from me. Jonathon wrongly took Abigail's body without her consent when she was vulnerable and helpless. But you took his life. What he did was wrong but the price he paid was far more then owed."

Lucille was quiet for a long time as she gracefully ate her own meal. James let her have this moment to think. "Have you ever been raped." James looked at her hardly expecting to hear such a revolting question. Needless to say he was struck speechless and she had his full attention. "Someone invading your body, against your will, the pain during and afterwards unbearable, matched only by the shame that accompanies it. Someone takes everything from you, your own body, your most intimate and private secrets . . . taken, not given. You, made helpless and powerless to stop it, will never forget it as long as you live. No matter how you try to protect yourself in the future, prevent being made helpless . . . You never forget the pain, or terror of it."

James grew exceedingly uncomfortable, as it was clear that Lucille was speaking from firsthand experience. "I've never condoned what he did." He said. "I understand. . . What a horrible thing it must be, but the fact is . . ."

"I don't think you do." Lucille cut him off. "I don't think you can possibly hope to know what your brother did to an innocent pregnant young woman . . . Unless you were to experience it yourself." Her eyes were almost black with the rage that stormed behind them, hidden by her eerily calm and cold collected manner.

James experienced something with Lucille a few times that he'd never felt before. Fear. Real, genuine, deep and gripping fear. "You are a well educated and intelligent woman Lucille. I imagine you are also well acquainted with the difference between women and men making such a thing impossible."

"Oh?" She said putting down her napkin down as she stood walking to the stone fire pit at the center of the room. She picked up the poker that was left in the flames and had become glowing red from the heat. She turned back holding it up where James could see it. "Perhaps you would care to bend over the table and allow me to demonstrate how much you are mistaken in that assumption."

James eyes went wide as he sprang from his seat stepping back away from her when she came towards him. Within just a moment she'd cornered him up against the wall, holding the hot metal right next to his face, "my God woman! You're mad!" 

An eerie, almost demonic smile took over Lucille's features as she stared into his face. The heat and nearness to the poker causing him to sweat. "Let me be absolutely clear in my warning. If you threaten, or harm my family, Thomas, Abigail, or any of our lineage. . . You will disappear. But you won't be dead. Not for a very. Long. Time. No matter how much you prey and beg for death . . . . It will not find you." An evil dead seriousness seem to make the room thick and heavy with darkness, an ungodly, unmerciful presence in the room. James knees almost buckled as he knew she was not making an idle threat. It was a promise that she would keep. "Shall we stop with the power play games, or do you wish to continue pressing your luck?"

James swallowed a knot in his throw before giving a curt nod, acknowledging he understood. Lucille arched a brow not certain if he needed more of a demonstration. Perhaps a mark, besides the one Abigail had left, to remind him to behave. "Very well." He said quickly seeing the thought in her mind.

Lucille held it closer still a moment longer before turning and walking over replacing the implement I the fire. James almost collapsed when she walked away taking a breath. "I'll agree to the proper documentation and legal adoption of the child. Their name will be Sharpe and I shall not waver on that point. However, I cannot give you permission to invade our home whenever you wish. Thomas is the Lord and Master of Allerdale Hall. It is he who must grant or deny your request. You have to convince him to give you that privilege. As their legal and adopted parent, all decisions concerning the child will be theirs."

"You are the eldest, Lucille. I know full well that Thomas will do just as you say." He said pointedly. 

"I've told you how it is to be, James. Either abide by the rules of this house or leave it. And never return." James sighed seeing how difficult she was going to be about it. Lucille knew by making it so he had to court Thomas's favor, it would keep him from telling him what Jonathon did to his pregnant young wife.

"Very well." James finally agreed.

"I'm scared, Thomas," Abigail admitted.

They were in the master bedroom, Abigail having finished feeding Alice who slept slack in her arms. The child was so very unawares of the unwanted guest just beyond it's walls.

Thomas secured the knot of his cravat, looking at his wife in the mirror. She swayed gently in her olive day dress, hands cupping the back of their daughter's head in a sort of coping way. She held her differently this time, having to hike her up more times than usual.

He understood. Thomas, too, was scared as to why James made such a trek all the way back to Cumberland. Yes, the baby residing in Lucille being one reason, yet even that shouldn't have been any sort of need to come. His sister was a strong-willed woman, no one else could change her mind on that subject.

"He will be going today, my heart. I will not be associated with the McMahon name after today."

Abigail started, Alice slipping a little in her grip. The sudden stop awoke the tiny girl to startle her awake and she began to cry. She sushed her immediately, feeling her bruised wrist twinge at the movement.

"Truly?" She managed, "are we able to let him go so easily?"

Thomas stepped to her side, "I don't see why not. His brother and himself have not acted in a way that speaks of business. You agree, right?"

She nodded, setting Alice, now calmed, onto the covers of their bed. She felt sick with worry about James in the house, but knew it was a contributing factor to another surprise.

"Are you sure?" She asked, taking his hand, "we, I'm afraid to say, may have to stay in touch with him for a while longer."

"I thought you were done with him," Thomas's brow furrowed.

"You need him to continue to fund the harvester. To grow the business. To provide for the baby."  
She paused, moving his hand to her stomach, "well, 'babies', I'm surprised to say."

He started himself, eyes going wide at the admission from Abigail. It surprised him, to say the least, that she was pregnant again. Although nearly three months have passed since Alice's birth.

Thomas realized his jaw dropped, collecting himself with closing it. The reaction to the news threw him, one that he didn't get the first time.

"How long?" He managed, cupping her cheek.

Abigail shrugged, "a month and a half? That's my best guess, considering I haven't suffered from the ailments of last time."

Thomas was stunned, not having been expecting her to be with child so soon. Which was a silly notion considering they were together every night, and on occasion during the day. "Is it . . ." Thomas immediately shut his mouth his eyes turning down a moment not believing himself what almost passed his lips.

Abigail cocked her head slightly, "is it?" She prompted him to finish his question. Thomas was immediately on the back foot with guilt that it entered into his mind for a fraction of a second. It was apparent that in the back of his mind the thought of the entire affair with the McMahons' still hurt him. Not to mention how Lucille chose to handle it. The McMahon brothers molested and abused Lucille. Something she let them do in order to keep Abigail safe. They never touched Abigail, and even if they had, she still carried Alice then. Nothing would have come of it. 

It was a horrible and irrational thought to have. He had to cover it."Is it alright to be with child again so soon? I know you were concerned about it before." There. Perfectly convincing edit from 'is it mine'.

She smiled and hugged him. "Yes." Abigail looked up at her husband eyes sparkling. "We have all those desks to fill after all." He chuckled hugging her placing a kiss on her head. "It’s an honor, Thomas. One I don’t take lightly. To carry the child of the man I love. My husband." She said softly hugging him a bit tighter.

Thomas closed his eyes feeling even worse than before for having almost blurting out something extremely hurtful. "It’s wonderful darling." He said with a smile. "and this time you'll be staying here at home. Not sent away to London now that the house is complete." She smiled brightly and he took a tender kiss from her lips. "Have you told Lucille yet?"

"No." She said softly. "I thought I would like to be the one to tell you this time."Abigail hoped that it wouldn't upset Lucille. There was enough going on right now without her adding to it.

"I'm glad." He said hugging her to him again. "Perhaps it’s something we should keep between ourselves." Abigail's smile dimmed a little before she looked up at him. He cupped her face gently. "Just until our . . . Guest leaves. He knows enough about our family business as it is. I don’t wish to add to that undeserved knowledge." He caressed her cheek gently with his thumb to reassure her.

"Ourselves? Does that mean keeping it from Lucille as well?" She asked in confusion. 

"For the time being, I think it best. Besides. It’s only fair that you and I share a happy secret together, at least for a little while? The joy of a husband and wife?" He was asking permission, not willing to force her into anything at this point. She thought for a moment before smiling softly with a consenting nod. Thomas grinned cupping her face in his hands as they kissed passionately. He smiled feeling both their bodies stir with anticipation. "Do you know, I think we are in need of a bath."Abigail giggled a little with his idea her eyes lighting up. 

Thomas grinned taking her hand to lead her to the bathroom, but a twinge in her bruised wrist caused he to brittle. "um. Thomas, Lucille was upset at lunch. Perhaps you could check on her while I put Alice to bed?"Thomas arched a brow slightly seeing how she seemed to go cold to his advance. 

"Alright." He said not quite understanding. He kissed her cheek. "I won’t be long darling." She smiled for him as he left the room, and it vanished completely. Abigail knew she had to come up with a reason for the injury. The truth would only make him furious.

~*~*~*~

Thomas was lost in thought as he made his way down the hall. They were making quiet a sum now. The design of the harvester, the patient was bringing in hand over fist. Lucille was investing and had been left and right bringing in more money then they'd ever dreamed. All of which was outside of the McMahon investment . . . "Sir Thomas!!" 

He stopped to see Lucille's personal maid flying down the hall. She finally caught up to him trying to catch her breath. "Yes? Isabel? What is it?" He said taking her hands, "What's wrong?"

"Lady Lucille. The baby is coming!" She exclaimed taking his hand to come with her. 

"What?" His heart sank. It wasn't time yet. There was at least another month before it was due. Stunned a moment his mind reeled back to when Nicolas was born. He was early too. As the maid tugged at his arm he shook it off before following her. "Go get Lady Abigail. Tell her Lucille needs her. And pass the word along to the other servants to keep this quiet. I don't want our 'guest' finding out and butting in where he isn't wanted." She nodded and turned down the hallway as Thomas ran to Lucille's wing of the house.

~*~*~*~*~  
Abigail sat beside Lucille, holding her hand and gently holding a cold cloth to her face and neck. Moans and sounds of anguish came from the eldest Sharpe, but she didn't scream, she didn't yell, and just seemed to suffer in silence. Almost as if not willing to give her pain the satisfaction of acknowledgment. 

The house keeper was the one to shoo Thomas out of Lucille's bedroom, but he only complied when Abigail asked him to leave, promising she would watch over Lucille. Leaving Thomas in the next room pacing and even more on edge then when Abigail gave birth. He at least could hear Abigail as she brought their daughter into this world. The silence coming from Lucille's room was twice as worrying. He had flashes back to when his and Lucille's son was born. The excitement and the following horror of it. 

"Sir Sharpe?" He looked up finding Neena standing near the doorway. "Master McMahon is demanding to see you. He wants to know why Lady Lucille hasn't met him today."

Thomas' look darkened, "Oh, he does, does he?" The baronet stood with clinched fists starting for the door but stopped himself. If he went out there right now, James would get the beating of a lifetime. Not knowing what Lucille's pregnancy would result in, another child born wrong, born dead, or even Lucille's. . . he couldn't bear the thought. "Tell him Lucille isn't up for visitors today. Much less tyrants." 

She gave a curtsey before going to relay the message. With Lucille's rooms properly closed off, he couldn’t get past the first door unless they allowed him entrance. The time dragged on for what felt like lifetimes. It was absolutely torture as no one appeared to give him news, her door remained closed and locked, and no sound from Lucille. Just the sound of maids and Abigail's voice encouraging Lucille.

Then, at last a sound so beautiful caused his breath to stop and his heart to freeze. A cry. A loud strong cry of a newborn came through clearly. It sounded like Alice did when she was born. Perhaps a slightly higher pitch, but this baby was early. It would most likely be a bit smaller. 

His thoughts were interrupted when heard Abigail's voice, “Wait! Lucille hold on!" 

Thomas's eyes went wide hearing a tone of panic in Abigail's voice. Oh God, "Lucille!" His worse fear causing his breath to quicken. At once he flew to the door of her room turning the handle which was locked tight. "open this door! Open this door now!!!" He roared banging on the door his hand flat as his futile attempts to force it open didn't even budge it. "Lucille! Lucille!" He cried in desperation terrified she was slipping away from him.

Suddenly the handle turned from the inside and Thomas instantly pushed it open violently, causing the maid who had opened it to fall to the floor. He rushed towards the bed but stopped cold, eyes as big as cannonballs.

He saw the baby, wrapped in a blanket as the maids attended and cleaned it, the one who had been assisting in the delivery, at Lucille's feet, a second child in her hands that needed no bum slap to encourage crying. Even louder and stronger then the first.

"Thomas." Lucille said in a weak and exhausted voice, reaching out for him with the trembling hand that Abigail wasn't holding. Thomas rushed over to her side taking her hand in both of his. "They are healthy Thomas" she said quickly her throat dry. "A son and daughter. Both brother and sister are strong and healthy. Do you see?"

"Yes. Yes my darling." He kissed her hand. "Yes, I see them." He said, his eyes moving back to where the maids quickly attended the newborns. Washing them clean, before wrapping them in clean warm blankets. Thomas kissed her forehead holding her tight, thankful that all three were alright. Lucille understandably worn and frazzled. The explanation for her larger size explained.

He could see that Abigail was a bit tired too. Never once leaving Lucille's side, assisting in the birth however she could. Thomas smiled teaching over taking her hand as well placing a gentle kiss to her knuckles with a loving smile. Beyond proud of his two strong Sharpe women.

~*~*~*~*~  
James stood when he saw Thomas enter the room. "How dare you keep me waiting, sending me messages through servants. This is unacceptable. . ." Thomas hadn't slowed down or broken stride since he entered walking towards James. Before James could speak another word Thomas brought his fist back and laid him out on the ground with one swift punch.

James shook his head having hardly expected that as he tried to regain his senses shaking his head. Thomas was fuming, his fists clinched tight as he stood over James, willing him to get back on his feet. "After everything you have done, you have the audacity to attempt to lecture me on Unacceptable behavior in my own house?"

James sighed rolling his eyes as he wiped the blood from his mouth. "What is it you blame me for this time?"

"You've worn out your welcome sir. Your mere presence here resulted in early labor which could have cost mother, or child, or both their lives." Thomas said through grit teeth. It took a moment for what Thomas said to register. 

James eyes went wide as he looked up at Thomas. "She's given birth?" He said in astonishment. "I want to see it. The child . . . " he scrambled to his feet only to be laid out again with a harder punch then the first. James coughed as he rolled over on his stomach. He shook his head wondering where that waste of money that called himself a body guard was while his client was being assaulted. Thomas grabbed the back of his collar and jacket pulling him to his feet as he pulled him from the library through the foyer out of the house.

As he was almost thrown down the stairs, he saw his guard unconscious on the floor of his waiting carriage. Several of the men in the Sharpe's service on the grounds having helped subdue him and load James things to hasten the surviving McMahon's departure.

Thomas grabbed the back of his jacket again hustling him into the carriage and slamming the door. "Do not, ever, come back here again uninvited James McMahon. Next time, you'll still leave behind two horses, only you'll be in a box, feet first." Thomas turned to go back inside when he heard James call after him.

"At least have the civility to tell me its gender!" He said in no position to protest his eviction or fight back. Thomas's steps slowed before he turned looking back at him. "Find the decency to give me that much." Thomas stepped closer to the carriage. "What is it Sir Sharpe? Boy or girl?"Thomas clinched his jaw not wanting to give the bastard that much. He gave a nod to the driver to be on their way. 

"One of each." He said as the carriage took off with a start, James struck speechless as it turned down the driveway leaving the grounds.

 

(To Be Continued . . . .)


	16. Surrogate - Chapter 16

"You didn't have to punch him," Abigail scolded, dabbing at the split knuckles of Thomas's hand with a clean cloth, "I had already did so."

"It had to be done," he hissed, feeling the damage done to his hand was more than he expected, "I will not tolerate that...that insolent, petty...hideous..."

Abigail shushed him with a quick kiss, "no more of that. He's gone."

"Let me get a few more in: horrendous...lowly bastard in this house."

He watched her as she surveyed the split skin, more pain seeping in.

"I don't think you broke anything," she mused, "but these will have to be stitched up."

"Damn," he sighed, feeling her eyes on him, "it was worth it."

A slight tug at her lips helped confirm her thoughts on the matter.

They were in the scullery, Abigail wanting to make some tea for Lucille when she woke from her sleep, perhaps even make her something light for her to snack on to keep up her strength. Yet with Thomas returning inside with a fiercely bleeding hand stopped her from doing it. She did have one of the maids bring up some biscuits from this morning to the eldest Sharpe.

"And I'm not saying you didn't protect our honor, because you did," she returned with a needle and thread, having prepared it while Thomas mused. "But as an engineer, you need these hands."  
"You're right, my heart."

Abigail began to sew up the injury, going fast to keep the pain from affecting her husband more than it should. Luckily, she only had to do four stitches, the process messy and tested her stomach.

"Thank you for being with Lucille," Thomas said when she finished, "she didn't have that before."

Abigail washed her hands in the sink, "I couldn't just leave her. She helped me with Alice and she will no doubt help with this one." She touched her stomach.

"More to the family name," he grinned.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

James didn't know how long they were on the road, only lost in thought over the birth of the twins. Twins. Just like himself and Jonathon. Unprecedented and jarring, to say the least.  
So it was easy for him to miss that things were not as they seemed. The road they were traveling on wasn't the same one they used, the thick boundaries of a foreboding tree line casting the carriage in utter blackness.

He wouldn't have known about the specter in Allerdale Hall, probably wouldn't even believe it. But how things were shaken up with Abigail's arrival, the home wasn't as it was before. The threatening spirits now acting as a sort of guard towards Abigail and, now, the children.

So when the carriage began to list to one side because of a strangely broken axel, James didn't think about it. He did think about it when, over a particularly strong bump, the carriage broke in two, taking his still unconscious bodyguard with the spooked horses and driver.

He tumbled uselessly with the wreckage, suffering from a few bumps as he tried to call at his worthless driver. But with the horses running at full speed in this strange forest, James had no luck.

"Worthless," he grumbled, gathering his dinner jacket more securely about himself, deciding to follow behind.

But the forest, itself held secrets he knew nothing about.

Sounds came from deep inside its interior, having him spin about, breath coming faster. A flutter of wings had him jump, heart catching in his chest. He hated the wilderness. HATED the country. He dealt with it if money was involved, but he'd rather be in a city. Born and raised with brick and stone.

Which is why his fear piqued when something swept past him. It surprised him so that he turned about and ran, not with the road, but further into the woods. The flutter of wings at his heels as he tripped along tree roots and was snagged by brambles. Calling out wouldn't help him, the closeness of the forest muffling his fearful requests.

So once he snagged his foot on a particularly thick root, it twisted it, breaking the joint before he fell properly to the ground. His strangled cry mingled with unintended tears that spilled from his wide eyes.

He should have kept quiet, should have stayed away from the mansion who knows how far it was now.

And, at this time, should have kept his eyes clamped closed.

A sharp beak ripped quickly into his left eye, popping the orb as he screamed, clamping a hand over the now empty socket. James struggled to push himself away as another sharp beak caught onto his pant leg. Then onto his jacket. The air soon was filled with the beat of wings and screams as those dangerous winged ravens, those krähe, took their opportunity on the man who entered their domain.  
It had been so long since those birds had such a filling meal, one that tried to fight them back, but soon succumbed to its blood loss. They continued to feed until not much was left of the businessman. Even the trees would hide his remains.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Lucille’s strong will seemed to sustain her spiritually, emotionally and physically because within a day she was back on her feet directing how things were to be conducted in the house. Abigail was as speechless as ever knowing that when she just had Alice, she was feeling poorly for more than a week following giving birth to Alice. Abigail wished so much that she could be as strong as Lucille. She was so wonderful, and she had thought so since the first day she was introduced to the Sharpe’s back home in Boston. 

“It feels a little strange.” Abigail said as she finished changing the linen’s in one of the bassinets. “We tried to prepare for the little one’s arrival but . . . we hardly have everything we need.” Abigail admitted. 

Lucille chuckled, “Well, none of us were expecting that there would be two additions to the Sharpe family instead of just the one.” 

“At least the agency managed to find us another nursemaid and send her so quickly. Poor Sally could hardly hope to feed 3 children by herself.” Lucille’s smile faded a little bit. They’d discovered that past injuries to Lucille’s body had left her unable to feed her son and daughter herself. Abigail closed her eyes, “Oh God . . . Lucille, I didn’t mean . . .” 

“Don’t.” Lucille said sternly not wanting her to continue. “As you would say . . . I’ve been ‘blessed’. I’ve been blessed with a family. I’ve been blessed with two beautiful, strong, and healthy children. Not being able to feed them . . . is a small price to pay.” She half smiled reaching over touching Abigail’s chin, “And I know you’ve been helping to feed Lorelei and Roderick. “Thank you.” She said softly giving her a tender kiss which Abigail eagerly accepted and returned. Lucille smiled and touched her nose before going back to adding the few small toys that Thomas had made for the children. 

There was obviously something still on her mind as her smile faded. “Lucille.” She looked up at her as she fluffed the pillow for Alice’s bassinet. “With . . . . James making such a forceful entry into our lives . . . his name as a biological father on the birth certificate that’s already filed with the county records . . . He’s not going to go away.” 

“You let me worry about that jackass, darling. We have more important things to concern ourselves with sweetheart. We have 3, healthy children . . . Sharpe descendants. We have so much to be joyous about. Let’s not focus on such small trivial meaningless nonsense. If James thinks he’s going to have the slightest involvement Lorelei or Roderick’s life, he will be financing them. And their children’s children, and their children’s, children’s, children’s. He may decided it’s better and less expensive to just to return to our original arrangement before we left London in the first place.” 

Abigail sighed and looked towards the door before walking over and quietly walked over looking into her sisters eyes. “Lucille . . . we both know why he’s doing this. And we both know why you won’t cut him out of our lives and tell him to leave us alone completely. We both know this.” 

“Abigail, I know you have a compulsive need to tell the truth . . . but do you remember the last time we had such a private conversation inside the walls of this house? It did not have such a good result. It hurt everyone and helped no one. It shattered Thomas as I knew it would, left you in a state of shock, and put me in the position to clean up the pieces.” 

She shook her head, “Thomas is working in the yard today with the crew. One of the parts for the newest harvester is faulty and he intends to see that it works and will last until a replacement part arrives.” She of course remembered very well what happened the last time, not that it ever slipped her mind for a moment and made her stomach clinch, but she had the scars on her feet to remind her should she forget. 

She reached for other stuffed Animals and placed them in Roderick and Lorelei’s bassinets finishing she an Abigail’s chore for the children. With a pair of nursemaids working rather diligently fearing Lucille’s wrath, it left very little for the actual mothers to do themselves. “And it was your decision, your choice to leave it behind us and forgotten. Do you recall that vow you demanded from me? I promised you, gave you my word, and have stood by it.” Abigail sighed and turned her eyes away. “Abigail.” She said putting down the blanket before reaching over and taking her wrist pulling her towards her. “This will hurt him. Worse than anything else he has suffered. Everything we told him was devastating, but he reached out, for something to help him, and ground him, and that was when I made certain he was safe in the knowledge that although you were seen . . . you were untouched by those two monsters.” 

“But Lucille when we told him of what the McMahon’s forced us to do, he was hurt that he was lied to. That the people he loved deceived him and didn’t trust him enough to come to him and confide in him.” Abigail reminded her having seen it with her own eyes, “He wants the truth, and he doesn’t want anymore secrets. You saw him; you heard what he said when he found out . . . .” 

“Abigail all telling him what that degenerate lowlife did to his helpless, unconscious, pregnant, young, innocent wife would do, would destroy him. Jonathon’s lifelong pursuit of vice over virtue, including his worst crime of all when he chose to violate you in your delicate condition . . . . have at last made account of themselves and he was made to pay for them twice over.” She sighed still regretting how quickly he’d gone, “Which a hundred times would still be far too lenient for his depraved perversion.” Abigail furrowed her brow still not understanding. 

“He’s my husband, Lucille. With James purposely pushing his way into our lives and home . . .demanding he be allowed to invade whenever he pleases, . . . we don’t have hardly anything to insure that he would keep quiet about what happened. He could get drunk, he could get into a fight with Thomas, he could just be having a bad day . . . .” She turned her eyes down as her cheeks turned red remember the other night before he left, “He had no qualms about trying to attack me Lucille, what will keep him from looking for anyway to hurt you, and Thomas or the children.” 

Lucille sighed and turned cupping Abigail’s face looking into her beautiful green eyes, “Sweetheart, you worry too much. And, I find that sentimentality is something that affects everyone. Even monsters without a conscience allow grief and despair to crack their flawless armor.” She said moving over and picking up a document that had arrived earlier in the day but was written months ago. She took out the signed, sealed, notarized and legal documents. “Apparently in the cascade of letters, documents and gifts he sent here that I didn’t even bother to pay a single too as they were all sent back without my having touching them.” Reaching over she handed it to Abigail. She furrowed a brow, “it seems sometime ago, James attempted to move from demanding visitation rights, to bribery.” 

Abigail’s eyes went wide, “This . . . this is a trust fund. Set up for the baby to be given in increments at certain ages.” 

“Then of course there is this,” Lucille said handing her the other letter as well. Abigail’s eyes moved over it quickly, following the intricate and fancy swirls. More legal and proper documents, signed, sealed, and quite in order. “This is his Will.” 

“Yes. And the only thing it is missing is the name of the McMahon heir to their fortune.” She smirked taking the parchment back, “Sentiment. Useful to those who know how to use it without remorse.”

“These were always going to come into our possession one day Abigail. Just much sooner than I had anticipated or expected. “ She said arching a brow. There were other documents as well indicating that the lawyer who had arranged these documents intended to travel to Crimson Peak and finalize a great deal of paperwork making it all legal and legitimate. Some changes did have to be made obviously, as Lucille hadn’t given birth to just one child, but two.

The month passed slowly without much more to interrupt the Sharpe household. The twins stayed quite happy and healthy, Alice was growing, finally able to roll over and crawl on the floors. The nurse maids, Abigail and Thomas all smiles as they gathered up the giggling baby when she crawled further than she should.

Abigail's body was beginning to change again, much to Thomas's delight. Her stomach slowly grew with child, the sickness that plagued her before only affected her a few days. Thomas helped her as much as he could by rubbing her back, retrieving items for her while she rested and watched over Alice.

Her sexual appetites, on the other hand, were voracious. Most nights would have the husband and wife coupled in a variety of ways. New positions had them exploring each other, rediscovering the connection between themselves. 

Other nights, Thomas would hold Abigail so very carefully. His long fingered hands caressing over the bump of Abigail's stomach in awe. Sometimes she would fall asleep, sometimes she would smile gently and twine her own fingers with his.

This one night, Abigail could hardly sleep; the baby kept her stomach on edge and didn't let her sleep. Thomas did his best to distract her, but even he could barely keep his eyes open afterwards. The young wife held him as he drifted in her arms, playing with his hair as she watched the fire.

"Restless," she whispered to her stomach, "I guess a walk is in order."

With practiced ease, she slipped out of bed and pulled on the discarded nightgown from their earlier entertainment. Lighting a candelabra and giving Thomas a kiss upon his forehead, Abigail left the room to wander the halls.

She made a trip to the nursery and peeked inside. The babies slept within the warmth of the spacious room without a care. Abigail slipped inside while keeping the door open and walked up to Alice's crib.

It was hard to believe how big she gotten, having been weaned from her breast two weeks prior. The dark downy hair turning into luscious raven curls, now mussed in sleep. Those chubby cheeks rosy in her sleep, a squeak coming from her as Abigail caressed her cheek.

"A sibling will be coming for you, my daughter," she leaned down and kissed her softly.

Abigail then checked on the twins, the newest editions in a shared crib, sleeping just as softly. They were swattled in knitted blankets against the cold.

"And you two, oh, how precious you two are," they shared a lighter brown hair color that began to peak out.

Her stomach churned again and she left to work out her legs.

The halls of the manor groaned in the creaking winds, the darkness not a hindrance, but a blanket of comfort. Abigail wasn't afraid of the darkness, she welcomed it when in the country.  
She noticed the stack of mail awaiting in the foyer, fingers wandering about the names on the papers. Abigail came upon one addressed to her, strangely, since no one would have tried to contact her. A quick rip of the envelope had her reading the letter inside.

Lucille was the first one down in the morning, having always been up rather early. She went down to the office, and started to open it with her key but found it unlocked. She arched a brow and pushed it open, finding Abigail sitting at the desk writing. 

“Abigail?” She said a bit surprised as she rarely, if ever, saw her out of bed at this hour. Especially this far along in her pregnancy when she would often sleep until 9am or 10am. “Darling? What on earth are you doing out of bed this time of morning? It’s just barely after 4:30am.” She closed the door walking over and staring a fire in the fire place. “There’s a chill in here and . . . Abigail.” She said with a frown turning and walking over to her at the desk. “Was soreness keeping you from sleeping again?” Lucille questioned knowing it had been a growing problem these last months. 

“I’m alright, I just wanted to get this out to the post today.” She said having been writing a letter. Lucille saw the one on the desk. 

“What’s this?” Lucille picked up the envelope arching a brow seeing it had come from Boston. Abigail’s hand slowed as her body began to tense seeing Lucille take the letter out and start reading it. After a moment she almost burst into laughter. She walked around the desk chuckling shaking her head as she came to a stop next to Abigail nearly laughing when she finished the read. “Oh, my darling Abigail. Thank you, I could use a good laugh this morning. This was perfect.” Her eyes turned to see the letter Abigail was riding and her smile dimmed a bit. Reaching out she picked up the page that Abigail tried to conceal. 

“I was going to ask you and Thomas first of course, I wasn’t going to steal or anything.” She reassured Lucille. 

“Well, since you are a Sharpe, it wouldn’t be stealing.” She said honestly, “You can’t be a thief from your own accounts.” Lucille sighed shaking her head, “What this is, is residual guilt put on you by an old bitter crone who was jealous of your talent and beauty.” 

“It’s not for her.” Abigail said quickly, “It’s the school house. They want to build a new one. A larger one to accommodate the number of children they now have attending. They’ve had quite a large population increase since we left. . . . and to be honest, a new one is long overdue . . .” 

“Abigail.” Lucille said putting her hand over hers. “Tell me something.” She picked up the letter she was sent again, “Did she ever speak so kindly to you, or as highly to you when you were under her charge?” She questioned. Abigail lowered her head knowing that she didn’t. “Don’t you see? She’s well aware that you are now a Lady with standing and means. She’s preying on your kind and tender heart with this nonsense, using the children she knows you love and care about so much as leverage to get what she wants.” She stroked her hair gently. “You have learned so much about the true nature of people in the time you and Thomas have been husband and wife. Al that we have been through and seen? Had it been anyone else with any other situation you would have seen right through this as the extortion attempt it is.” 

Abigail nodded a little bit taking a ragged breath her head dropping a little. “The school house really was in poor condition.” She said in a soft voice, “It seems like I had to repair something almost every day. Not just the building itself. But, the fences and items on the playground? There weren’t nearly enough readers and slates for the children. We had them sharing them.” 

“Hmmm.” Lucille had a feeling that this argument wasn’t going to go anywhere. Abigail was already quite invested in this, and perhaps she had seen through it. But it was her tender heart, and her desire for those children to have a good education with what they needed. 

“If . . . you don’t think we should, or don’t want to, I understand. It is quite a large sum they would need.” Abigail said in a soft voice. 

“I am pleased to tell you that our coffers are quite over flowing my love. The Sharpe’s won’t have to wont for anything for generations to come. So yes, if it is what you truly want . . . you could be benefactor of the town’s school house if you wish.” Abigail’s eyes lit up. 

“Truly?” She said in amazement, her excitement growing. “We could help them?” 

Lucille smiled seeing her young sister in law happy, and rather pleased to have been the one to make her so. She smoothed her silky raven black hair back once more, kissing her gently before walking around the desk and sitting down. “Yes, but with a few conditions and guidelines that will be drawn up into the agreement.” She said picking up a pen and retrieving a clean piece of paper. “For starters, we shall not be sending the money to that greedy old bat. Who knows how much of it will actually go into the new school house, or if she would simply pocket the money and vanish to live out her lonely miserable days. One of our business partners happens to live in that town and this arrangement will done through them. They’ll see that the money is used as it is meant to be, and as they are in construction will no doubt want to build the school house themselves.” She explained. “So, we shall have one of our solicitors in America oversee the affair.” 

“You don’t . . . really think Mistress Styles would do such a horrid thing. Taking money from the school and the children?” Abigail said. 

The elder Sharpe knew that the only people that Abigail felt no sympathy or compassion for were the late McMahon brothers. They had given her more than enough reason to see they were evil through and through and there was no redemption for them in this life, nor the next. It seemed that their Abigail, however, still retained naive optimism that most people were basically good. Even that old wench had treated her rather negligently and extremely cruelly when she was under her care. Abigail was also unaware of the rather large sum the old bat received from Thomas and Lucille in the form of ‘dowry’, which seemed a tad more tasteful then calling it what it truly was. They bought Abigail from that remorseless hag, who would have sent Abigail clear across to the West Coast of America, just out of spite so that Abigail would not have what Styles never could. Condemning her to the life of a barren spinster, rather than let her be Thomas’ bride. It was sickening, and Lucille would never burden her heart by explaining to her what a horrible woman Styles truly was. “Darling, this is how such affairs are handled. So that everything is legal and above board.” 

Abigail smiled watching Lucille begin to write a letter to make the arrangements. “Thank you.” She said softly. “For our doing this for them. I know that . . . .” Suddenly, a sharp pain came to Abigail’s lower back causing her to collapse forward crying out in pain. 

Lucille sprang from her chair walking around to Abigail, “What’s is it darling? What’s wrong?” She said putting her hand on her back, feeling her face. She was very clammy to the touch. “You’re cold as ice.” Quickly she helped her from the chair at the desk over to the sofa helping her sit, quickly putting her feet up on one end, and moving a pillow beneath her head at the other. 

“I just felt . . .AHH!” The pain came again causing tears to form in her eyes as she clutched her chest gasping for air. 

“Try to relax, deep breaths darling.” These signs were telling, but they were hardly expecting the baby to come already. “Keep calm Abigail, everything’s going to be alright.” 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

“But why now? Why already?” Thomas said walking with Lucille down the hallway as Abigail had been moved back to her bed in the Master Bedroom from their office. 

“I will tell you what I told your wife, calm down. It isn’t that early, only a few weeks. Her water broke, which says her labor has officially begun. The baby is simply ready now and doesn’t want to wait. It’s been restless and active this week and just decided it’s time to be born.” She said as the maids were quickly hurrying about to prepare the room. 

“I think I should send for the doctor. She had pains before her water broke. It could be signs that there’s something wrong.” He said quickly. 

Lucille sighed, “Whatever makes you feel more comfortable Thomas, but you know what comes next and you know that you cannot stay in here.” 

“Honestly, it’s nonsense that I not be allowed to stay and hold her hand while she goes through this.” He huffed being ejected from the birth of yet another of his children. 

“I’m going to take care of her, as I always have. Now leave us to work and stop being so nervous.” She said hustling him back to the door, “We will call you if you are needed, now go down to the library, pour yourself a drink and let us go to work.” She walked him out into the hall before going back inside closing the doors behind her. 

Thomas scoffed at the closed doors finding this a ridiculous tradition indeed. He’d practically delivered Nicholas when it was just he and Lucille living at Allerdale hall. Now, on the day his child was born, just because they had a host of servants he was suddenly the most useless person on the grounds. His teeth clinched before he reluctantly turned and walked away from their bedroom heading down to the library. He was sending the carriage for the doctor however, he wanted to make certain that there was nothing wrong with Abigail or the baby. And it would make him feel as though he was doing something besides waiting down stairs and draining the whiskey bottle.

"AHH!" Abigail screamed as another contraction ripped through her pelvis.

It had been an agonizing five hours since her labor started and Abigail was feeling it. Sweat poured of her brow as Sally checked her progress, a soothing hand on her thigh. The pressure of her hand inside Abigail's birth canal made the younger woman gasp.

"It's alright," Lucille dabbed a cool cloth to her sister's forehead.

"S-something's wrong," Abigail grit out, "something is wrong."

"Focus," Lucille encouraged, eyeing Sally.

The nurse frowned, but remained intent on the task at hand. She felt a little give inside her, then a more solid presence pressing against her palm.

"That's it, my lady! Push!"

Abigail complied, a growl escaping her throat as she gripped the sheets. More pressure went farther down, and she knew that the baby was crowning.

"My lady, stop!" Sally pleaded, her eyes wide as her head disappeared beneath the sheet again.

"What?!?" Lucille growled. 

Sally gulped, "the baby...it's breached..."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Thomas paced, as usual, outside the master bedroom, hearing his wife struggle with the birth.  
He didn't have the heart to just wait in the library; his thoughts only strayed back to the women behind that door. He could imagine how much pain Abigail was in. It hurt him deeply, Thomas wished to be in there.

He heard the nurse yell for her to stop, his heart nearly stopping. 

"Sir Thomas," the butler drew his attention, "the doctor has arrived."

"Get him to the room at once, something is wrong. BE QUICK ABOUT IT!" Thomas unintentionally shouted in his anxious worry, pacing like a wolf outside the master bedroom. Within moments the doctor was hustled passed Thomas and into the room he was once again shut out from. 

This Tradition nonsense was nothing more than clumsily concealed torture designed for the father. The doctor was male, and he was not only allowed but welcomed in the birthing room. Such unfair nonsense.

Thomas continued to helplessly pacing straining to hear what was happening to his wife and child

.~*~*~*~*~

"Lady Abigail is going to be fine. She needs rest, and care, but I believe she'll make a speedy recovery." The doctor said washing the blood from his hands in the basin and drying them with a towel.

Thomas's eyes were wide as saucers as he sat next to his ice cold, dreadfully pale young wife, clutching her hand in his as he caressed her face. "She doesn't look like she's just sleeping." He said a knot in his throat.

"She lost a great deal of blood. That's the peril of a breach birth that makes a cesarean procedure necessary. However I assure you, she's going to be fine. It's a good thing you sent for me when you did Sir Thomas. You saved her life." Thomas could hardly breathe. Even washed and changed into fresh linens, she looked like a corpse.

Lucille and the others were attending to the strong newborn son Abigail had just given life to. Bathing the child and wrapping him in warm blanket. He already had a mop of black hair and his mothers green eyes. A beautiful healthy addition to the Sharpe family. The eldest Sharpe couldn't help but admire how much he resembled Thomas when he was born. Strong, beautiful, perfect. The absolute mirror image of his father whom she fell in love with so very long ago. "You'll be the strongest of us yet, little one." She whispered placing a gentle kiss to his soft warm cheek. "I can feel it."

~*~*~*~*~

Thomas appeared in the nursery finding Lucille sitting next to the cradle where the newborn lay sleeping peacefully as she watched over him. "The doctor has agreed to stay on a few days. To monitor and watch over Abigail." He said dark circles of worry around his red eyes.

"You've been crying again Thomas." She said causing him to quickly wipe tears away. "She's going to be fine. We had a scare, but it’s been seen to."

"The doctor certainly is impressed with himself. He says the small stitches he used will leave a small scar. He took great care to see they were. . ." Thomas sighed really not taking any comfort in the explanation given. 

"Instructions have already been given to the kitchen staff regarding her diet. Even though she went through a lot and it will take a while longer for her to recover, she's alright. That young doctor is rather worth his weight in gold. Being so knowledgeable and talented at his trade at such a young age." Lucille said rather pleased with this discovery. 

Thomas didn't know how Lucille could be so calm. "I don’t want this to happen again." He said seriously.

"There's no reason it should Thomas." Lucille responded. He was quiet just giving her a look. She arched a brow. "Put that thought out of your mind right now." She said seriously adjusting the baby's blanket.

"Two children is a blessing, we have four. We have an abundance of new Sharpe's to carry on the family line." He replied instantly.

"Abigail isn't damaged. She's as strong and healthy as ever. Barely 22 she has a great deal of years left to bare children." She countered. 

"After all this time, after everything we've been through together how can you possibly still think she's meant for only one thing? To breed children until she no longer can or it costs her her life!?" He said raising his voice. 

"That is what you agreed to before she was ever chosen, and it’s what Abigail signed up for when she agreed to marry you." She reminded him as she stood stepping towards her distraught brother. 

"That isn't fair Lucille. . ."

"we have done everything in our power to restore honor, standing, meaning and fortune to the Sharpe name. Now we have to insure our family’s future is by having an extensive one." He started to stay something else but she took his hand. "Look here." Lucille led him to the cradle where his newborn son lie. Happily contented with a tummy full of warm milk provided from the wet-nurse as Abigail was heavily sedated for the procedure that took place and wouldn't wake until the following day.

"This is your son. Healthy, strong, flawless. This, is our future my darling. Everything that we have worked so hard to achieve and have sacrificed for." Thomas knew the child would be beautiful. Alice was beyond what they had hoped for, and Abigail an unexpected treasure that made their children possible. "We knew that things weren't going to be easy Thomas. They never were for us, even as children."

"Yes. But part of our dream was seeing that they were given the education and knowledge we had to find for ourselves. She is going to see to it personally, but cannot do so if she is laid to rest as a result of bringing them into the world." He countered. "It's not as though things were better for Abigail. She is a Sharpe now. We made her part of our family. Not just . . . A conduit for the bloodline." He reminded her yet again the matter at hand. "She almost died tonight, Lucille." He looked at his sister, "why do you do this when she gives birth? I know you love her as I do, why do you become so . . . Detached and cold when she needs your warmth the most?"

"I don’t. There simply needs to be order in the chaos and I see that it is kept." Lucille snapped slightly. "if one of us can't keep out wits about us at such times, things would be even worse for all those involved and mistakes get made." The bluntness of her statement let Thomas know she was feeling attacked and was done being talked to that way. 

Thomas sighed and left the nursery, careful not to slam the door and disturb the children.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Thomas returned to Abigail’s side, laying beside her in their bed. Holding her hand in one of his, while stroking her hair with the other. “Come back to me Abigail.” He whispered, “Please . . . don’t leave us.” He begged kissing her cheek. The mere exhaustion of worrying from the moment she went into labor didn’t allow him to remain awake. It wasn’t too much longer before he fell asleep beside her, clutching her hand to his chest. 

He awoke to the feeling of fingers softly caressing his dark curls. His eyes opened not certain if he was dreaming, realizing that Abigail had awaken. Instantly he raised his head finding her tired green eyes open at last. A smile of excitement over took his features as he cupped her face in his hand and kissed her cold lips. 

“Oh my God, Abigail . . .” He breathed as she rested her hand over his. “Darling . . . I was so afraid.” 

“The baby?” She said in a weak voice. 

“He’s fine. He’s strong and healthy . . .” He smiled a little feeling his eyes start to tear once more, “And he his your beautiful green eyes.” 

Abigail sighed in relief as she smiled softly. “I was so afraid . . . Thomas. When . . . he came early. There was nothing I could do, I couldn’t . . . stop it or control anything when it started . . . I’m sorry . .” She apologized. 

“Shhhh.” He hushed her, “It wasn’t your fault. You did nothing wrong.” He stroked her hair gently, her skin still so cold and pale. “I promise you he’s perfect. He just was too impatient to wait any longer.” He kissed her once and then again, so thankful she was alive. She started to move but instantly he stopped her, “No no. You mustn’t.” He said quickly. “You have stitches sweetheart. Let me call for the doctor, and Lucille to come and see you. Make sure everything is alright.” He said sitting up, “And I know you’re tired but you must eat something before you go back to sleep. The surgery was . . .” His voice trailed off not wanting to give her the gruesome details of her ordeal after they sedated her. “Just . . . wait a moment. Everything’s alright. I promise.” He kissed her once again before carefully getting up from the bed and rushing out of the room. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Lucille and Thomas stood close, as the doctor checked Abigail over. Her eyes, her vitals, and he inspected the stitches. “There are no signs of infection, no internal or external bleeding.” He said smoothing her nightgown back down into place before pulling the covers back over her. “I’m happy to report that everything looks good Lady Sharpe.” He said with a smile. 

“Thank you.” Abigail said barely able to keep her eyes open, as she reached out to Thomas. Instantly he went to her side, taking her hand as he sat on the bed next to her. 

“First things first, I know you’re exhausted but you must eat something. I know that the menu for the next few weeks might seem a bit odd, but you need foods high in Iron. Blood loss results in anemia and if we need to encourage your body to replace what it loss. So, I hope you like spinach and rare meat.” He explained putting his stethoscope back in his case. 

“I’ll follow your instructions to the letter doctor.” She promised. “Our son . . . is he . . .” 

The doctor smiled, “He’s fine. I know you were worried that he was born early, but I think perhaps your counting was off by a few weeks. Would there be any way to tell what the actual conception date might have been?” He asked candidly not knowing if they had a set schedule for relations as couples sometimes did. Sheepish smiles on the couples faces as they shared a telling glance showed they were still newlyweds even after having had children and been married for a few years.” He’s fully developed, no abnormalities that I can find, he’s strong, incredibly loud showing he has a good set of lungs on him, and very healthy. So I need you to concentrate on getting better, for his sake.” Abigail nodded, having been more concerned about her son’s health then her own. “I’m afraid that you are going to be in pain. You won’t be able to breast feed the first week with the medications you’ll need to take to prevent infection. Lady Lucille will tend to your incisions and bandages and I’ll return in a few weeks to remove the stitches for you.” 

“Can I see him now?” Abigail requested. 

“As soon as you’ve eaten. I’ll have Sally bring him in to you and Thomas from the nursery.” Lucille replied. Abigail’s eyes turned down in disappointment, but gave a nod. Thomas shot his sister a look, but knew that it was what was best. 

“You’re going to be just fine.” The doctor reassured her, patting his arm as he stood from the bed and picked up his case. 

Lucille called for the maid to bring in the food prepared for Abigail as Thomas helped her sit up, placing pillows behind her back to support her. Thomas took the tray of food setting it down, picking up the cutlery to help her eat, as Lucille saw the doctor out. He made sure to walk Lucille through the instructions for Abigail’s care once more as he left. 

~*~*~*~*~*~

Lucille stood in the nursery with Abigail who was silently changing the linens in the bassinets. She’d been quiet and incredibly down for the past week. “What’s wrong?” She finally asked. 

Abigail shook her head changing Alice’s pillowcase. “Nothing’s wrong.” She said softly. Lucille arched a brow just giving her a look. “Lucille, nothing’s wrong.” 

“Darling, you don’t have to lie to me.” Abigail didn’t answer and she walked around the bassinet reaching out taking the blanket from Abigail’s hands. “Something is bothering you. What is it.” 

She sighed softly, “Thomas . . . Thomas isn’t . . . he won’t . . .” Her voice trailed off as she took the blanket back from Lucille and put it in the bassinet. “I . . . don’t think he likes . . . the scars.” 

Lucille had a feeling this was going on. Her brother was stealing away far more frequently to her rooms then he had before he and Abigail were married. “Don’t be silly Abigail. Scars don’t faze Thomas. If nothing else . . .they elicit more sympathy from him then is due.” 

“The doctor took out my stitches weeks ago. He came back again and said that I’m healed. The pain is gone, and I’m perfectly healthy. What else could it be?” Abigail said tears forming in her eyes. “What else has changed between us that he won’t . . . . that he doesn’t . . .” 

With a soft smile Lucille took her hands, “He’s worried, Abigail. He isn’t disgusted with you, he’s disgusted with himself.” She explained. 

Abigail looked confused, “With himself? Why?” 

Lucille shook her head realizing why Thomas always changed the subject when she brought up Abigail. Usually when he came to her rooms in a sexual frenzy which Lucille knew she actually benefited a great deal from. But, she’d also warned him to knock off that line of thinking the first time she saw it pass through his mind. “Come.” She led her over to the sofa and sat her down before sitting next to her. “He’s afraid he’s going to get you pregnant again.” 

A blank stare crossed Abigail’s face, “What?” 

“When your son was born breach . . . we almost lost you.” She said stroking Abigail’s hair gently. “He doesn’t want to lose you.” 

“But he wants children.” Abigail said seriously not understanding. “The doctor said . . .” 

“Obviously, it’s irrelevant what the doctor said Abigail. He’d rather live in celibacy for the rest of your life then risk putting an end to it.” Lucille stated plainly thinking it better she knew the truth. “I think, what it’s going to come down to . . . is what you want.” 

She sighed turning her eyes down, “He’s my husband.” She said softly in a defeated tone. 

Lucille raised her brows at her response. “And . . . you’re his wife. Are we done stating the obvious?” 

“If he doesn’t want me anymore . . .” 

“Stop.” Lucille said in a stern tone, not liking to see her Abigail turn over like this. “Don’t you dare . . .” She said almost gritting her teeth. Frustrated Lucille grabbed her hand and stood walking swiftly from the nursery nearly dragging Abigail with her. She marched her all the way up to Thomas’s workshop. Rather than knocking on the door she burst inside walking with Abigail in tow. 

Thomas looked up from his work table staring at the scene. “Lucille . . . what on earth . . .” Lucille almost through Abigail at Thomas causing her to stumble. Thomas stood quickly catching her before she fell to the floor. “LUCILLE!” 

“See? If he didn’t want you anymore, he would have let you fall and smash your face against his work table.” She stated motioning towards his holding her against him.

“Have you completely lost your mind!?” Thomas demanded looking at Abigail, “Are you alright darling?” 

“She’s fine.” Lucille snapped. Thomas shot her a dark look. “You have been neglecting your wife making her feel completely unattractive and used up before her 22nd birthday.” 

A look of horror crossed Abigail’s face, “I didn’t say that!” She looked up at her husband, “Thomas, I never said that.” 

“It’s alright Abigail.” He said holding her hand, “Lucille . . . .” 

“Look.” She walked closer causing Thomas to put himself between her and Abigail. “The doctor says she’s perfectly healthy and fully healed so that excuse has had its day.” She turned heading for the door and jerked it open turning back to them, “You want more children; she wants to give them to you. Sort. This. Out.” With that she left the room slamming the door behind. 

Thomas just stared wide eyed at the door at his sister’s abruptness.

He was speechless, but scurried back to Abigail's side, helping her off the floor she was unceremoniously thrown to. She looked near to tears and a few began to leak from her eyes.

"Are you alright?" Thomas questioned quietly, cupping her cheek with oil stained fingers.

Abigail started to nod, then changed it to a stuttering shake. More tears spilled as she sniffled.

"M-my body must repulse you. The s-s-scars keeping you away from me."

"No," Thomas tried to soothe, but she seemed to have none of it.

"I'm sorry William wasn't born in the usual way," Abigail's eyes were downcast, "and I'm sorry the scars are there, but..." She touched her stomach, fingers tracing over the healed tissue. "I'm still me. I haven't changed."

Thomas felt like he had been smacked, yet he knew he had hurt her.

He licked his lips, "I know you haven't-"

"Then where are you?" She looked up, "we used to make love every night or held each other until we woke. Now I go to sleep or awake to an empty bed, my husband missing."

The tears soaked Abigail's cheek, "I don't know what happened to us. It's like you have changed, like you are holding a secret from me and I have always been on the outside."

Thomas's heart dropped. There it was; Abigail had an inkling, a shadow of a doubt something was off. Even if it wasn't the real truth he and Lucille were hiding, she wasn't stupid.

'I can't keep doing this,' Thomas thought.

"Honeybee," he began, leading her to a chair, kneeling in front of her. "I...I guess I'm..." He bit his lip.

She in turn touched his cheek, her fingers were warm.

"I don't want to hurt you," he admitted, lowering his forehead to her shoulder, "when I heard that you couldn't deliver William, that you had to be...be..." Thomas shivered, the room suddenly cold, "I was scared."

She listened to him, wondering what that felt like. The one person you love unconditionally, with all your being, your EVERYTHING, on the brink of oblivion. Abigail hadn't experienced that; her parents died unexpectedly. But Thomas dealt with it with his first wife and their child. The anguish he had that first time must have come back tenfold this last time.

She had to be strong this time, helping to raise his head level with hers.

"Yes, we went through an ordeal, one I'm sure many have not experienced. But I'm telling you that I'm still here, I'm whole and hale. William is so very strong; you've heard his cries," she smiled.

William Henry Sharpe was an opposite of his calm sister. He had very strong lungs, crying and fussing on more than one occasion.

"We are not gone. I'm not a fragile doll, I will not break easily, Thomas," Abigail kissed him softly, "I want to give you more children. I am not afraid, my heart."

She pulled away then, working slowly at her shirt and began unbuttoning the garment from her body. She stood, letting it drop to the floor and, taking Thomas's hand, placed in over the scar. It was slightly puckered, a little pink with new growth, but it healed very well. He brushed his thumb absently over it and leaned forward, placing his lips on the marred skin.

He kissed the length of it, carefully, gently, as if he could erase the memory. Thomas looked up at his wife, her bare upper body before him. She carded her fingers through his hair, her face that of calmness.

He trailed his lips over her stomach, her ribs, her milk filled breasts, and claimed her lips. The soft puckered skin welcoming his own, taking away the insecurities of the last few weeks he kept bottled inside. That kiss between husband and wife solidifying that what was almost lost.

Thomas gripped her closer, lifting the young woman and placed her on the fainting couch. His fingers roved, slipping Abigail's skirt down as she worked his trousers loose.

"Make love to me," Abigail breathed as Thomas sheathed his length in her folds.  
She keened, arching as they moved as one, their lovemaking slow, sensual, filled with comfort.

Their orgasms were the pinnacle of it all, yes it was gentle, but they blissed for nearly two minutes. Bodies rolling as they whispered their vows again to one another.

Lucille sat at the desk in the office writing out the monthly bills as she went through the mail that had come in the post over the last few weeks. She tapped her fingers on the desk reading the letters from their various solicitors. 

“Hmmm.” She said walking over and opening the files chest. She took out several files before carrying it back to the desk and updating the family account books. 

“Problem?” Lucille looked up seeing a somewhat mussed Thomas standing by the door. She smiled picking up her pen as she began to write again. 

“I see that you and your bride finally figured things out.” She said closing one file and opening another. 

“Don’t ever do that again.” He said in a very serious tone. “If Abigail and I have something we need to talk about, that is between us. You don’t need to open the discussion by throwing her across a room just because you don’t like the fact we aren’t turning out children as quickly as you’d like.” 

Lucille’s eyes narrowed as she put down her pin looking up at him. “Do you know anything about her? That woman, who lies with you, in your bed, every night?” 

Thomas starred at her in disbelief, “I think I know my wife pretty damn well. I love her, and I don’t want to hurt her so you think that means . . . .” 

“You WERE hurting her.” Lucille said cutting him off. She stood from the desk walking around it. “She is loyal to you, Thomas. In every single way.” Thomas furrowed his brow not quite understanding. Lucille shook her head walking over and closing the office door locking it. “She was willing to accept the pain you were inflicting on her, because she thinks she deserves it.” 

“Lucille, I wasn’t trying to hurt her. I don’t want to lose her in childbirth, which is something I caused . . .” 

“When you felt the burning need for intimacy, what did you do?” Thomas cleared his throat slightly. “You tried to satisfy it yourself, and when you couldn’t . . . you came to me.” Her brother was beginning to blush behind his ears in growing embarrassment. She rolled her eyes slightly, “Thomas, this isn’t a scolding. God knows, I’ve welcomed your visits.” She reached up straightening his color slightly, before smoothing down his shirt. “But you had somewhere to go. She doesn’t.” Lucille said trying to make her point. 

“She was with you in London Lucille . . . do you think I’ve forgotten that?” Thomas reminded her. 

“You’re right. Abigail and I shared a great deal of physical intimacy when we were in London while you were here directing the renovations on the estate.” She agreed before looking at him. “And that was the last time we were together.” Thomas fell silently. “We kiss every now and again. I won’t lie about that. But it is as far as she will allow things to go. Because you’re her husband. You made your feelings about what we did together clear . . . and she listened to you.” 

Thomas sighed rubbing his eyes, “God.” He said understanding what she was talking about now. “We can never tell her can we. It will destroy her.” 

“In time, I think we will be able to. But not right now. She isn’t ready to know, and she’s far too vulnerable after you’ve withheld your affections for so long.”

“Lucille, I didn’t . . .” 

She put her hand on his arm, “But you did. Now, it’s going to take more than one night for you to prove what she thought wrong.” He started to say something else but Lucille shook her head, “Stop. The guilt in this house is enough to cave the roof back in, despite the iron and steel you replaced the materials with.” She leaned up and kissed him resting her hands on his chest. “I miss her Thomas. More than you can imagine.” Lucille cupped his face in her hand. “I love her Thomas; I love her . . . so very much.” 

Thomas covered her hand with his, “I know.” He said softly. 

“But I can’t take care of her the way she needs to be cared for.” She looked up at her brother, “She needs her husband, Thomas. You can’t just abandon her like that. Abigail has no one else to go to. She’s not going to risk hurting you again . . . even if it means letting you break her heart.”

“I understand that, all of it,” he looked out the window, seeing the slowly growing buildings that were beginning to pop up on their land.

“But, I wonder about Abigail. How much affection she has given you.”

Lucille smirked, but knew how protectively Thomas was with his wife. She really didn’t want to overstep the boundaries of their marriage. ‘What is wrong with me?’ She thought to herself. “Thomas. My dear Thomas. I love Abigail just as much as you. Our bond, though unbelievably, has stayed the course. It hasn’t gone further than what we did before,” she refrained from saying more on the subject, “but I crave more than just the kisses. The touches. The gentle smiles.”

“Lucille,” he started.

“No, let me get this out in the open,” she placed a hand on his pectoral; his heartbeat was thumping strongly beneath her palm. “I will not deny my attraction to her; I crave to have her. This subject we have been discussing ever since we saved her.”

She huffed out a bitter laugh, “and here I have gone and let loose my anger about the two of you. It’s funny, really. I am exceedingly jealous of you, brother. You are experiencing this angel while I am waiting in the wings. I would love to have her, have tried to.”

His attention was focused on his sister, face impassive, “but?”

Lucille watched his reaction as he cupped her cheek, not really giving her any idea what he was thinking.

“But, I won’t step that boundary unless you and Abigail will allow it.”

It was a fragile subject to broach, if Thomas allowed Lucille to make love to Abigail. Yes, it did happen once with the McMahon’s, his ire prevalent in what came about. So much so that Abigail walked off and nearly died from exposure.

This time, though, Lucille was ASKING him first. They shared so much that he wasn’t seeing her asking him to give her this. Lucille was hinging her next move on if he consented to letting her experience Abigail. It was quite kind of her, really.

Lucille protected him and cared for him ever since he was born; it was a debt Thomas knew he couldn’t possibly repay. She nursed him to health, kept him from pain, helped to educate him in the world, been his confidant when the world wanted nothing to do with him. And when he devised the plans for his excavator, she encouraged him to pursue it and see it come to fruition.

He licked his lips, his throat suddenly dry, “I won’t speak for Abigail...you do have a lot to make up for...but I want to tell her the truth as well.”

“It will break her,” she breathed.

“These LIES are breaking her,” Thomas held her shoulders, “we almost lost her again, Lucille, AGAIN. We just can’t expect this to stay quite when we already have children in the house, much less when there is a possibility Abigail is with child again.”

“She is quite fertile,” Lucille commented.

“Exactly. How much more of this must we keep back? That is my only condition, Lucille. I will consent, but only if Abigail agrees and we tell her about us. About everything.”

 

(To Be Continued . . . . .)


	17. Surrogate - Chapter 17

After dinner that evening, Lucille opted to after their evening tea in her rooms. The children had all had their supper and been put to bed and were under the watchful eyes of their caretakers in the nursery. Lucille and Abigail had already started on the two rooms that the children would occupy when they outgrew the nursery. The bedroom for the boys, and the separate one for the girls. It made sense. Thomas and Lucille always knew that their relationship was most likely the result of close quarters and lack of education and supervision. The Sharpe children would never have that disadvantage. Abigail was quiet attentive and had worked with children since she herself was a child. She was well acquainted with the social and moral standards for the separation of male and female children. They all shared the nursery, but they wouldn’t when they were old enough to sleep in beds of their own instead of the bassinet and cribs they occupied now. 

“I think we still have a little time for the boy’s room to be honest.” Lucille said passing Abigail several biscuits as Thomas had disappeared to secure the doors of Lucille’s wing so they wouldn’t be disturbed or overheard by the servants. “Alice’s needs are the most immediate to be seen too. She’s almost old enough to be in the girls room.” 

“Yes, but I don’t know if she’s ready to be alone yet. Sally and Anne are needed in the nursery to see to the other children. Alice would be alone in her own room. I think perhaps we should see about finding a governess.” 

“Already?” Thomas said joining them after closing Lucille’s bedroom door as he took his seat next to the two women. “I didn’t think we’d be looking for a governess for them until they were a little older.” 

“Moving Alice to the new room is a big step. She’s ready to be in a bed of her own, but . . . it’s an awfully big room to spend the night by herself in. Don’t you think?” 

Thomas smiled and covered her hand with his, “Alright darling. We’ll send a letter to the agency in London who sent us Anne and Sally. They should have a few well seasoned governesses in their employee. From what I understand there have been quite a few requests to work for us.” 

“Of course there are. The pay is far more generous than it needs to be.” Lucille said giving her two soft kind-hearted family members who were responsible for such generosity. Thomas and Abigail laughed as they glanced at each other. They quieted and continued to enjoy their evening tea. The silence seemed to stretch on until it became noticeable. Thomas and Lucille exchanging glances, each waiting for the other to speak. 

“Is something wrong?” Abigail finally asked looking between her husband and sister-in-law.

“No. No of course not.” Thomas said instantly not having touched his tea. Abigail looked at his hand which held hers finding his palms incredibly sweaty. “Lucille and I . . . well . . . we had some things . . . we wanted to discuss with you. We wanted privacy which is the reason we’re having our evening tea here.” There was a slight shiver in his voice that sent a chill down Abigail’s spine. Something was definitely strange and off. 

“There is something wrong.” She said looking between them. “What is it? What’s going on?” Abigail couldn’t help but worry given the history of their family since they were wed and the two Sharpe’s brought her here to Cumberland and Allerdale hall. “Please tell me?” Becoming more anxious by the second. 

Lucille could see Thomas was having trouble struggling to simply breathe let alone get any words out. It seemed the matter was going to fall to her to open. “I know this is a topic we never thought we would revisit with the two degenerates properly in their graves.” That was all Abigail needed to hear to know it was about the McMahon’s. Her eyes turned downcast as there was a slight blush of shape to her cheeks. “But Thomas had some questions. Questions I tried to answer to the best of my ability . . . but I think it might be something that needs to be seen visually rather than spoken of with mere words.” 

Abigail just stared at Lucille a blank look crossing her face. She blinked a few times not entirely certain where this was going, or why on earth this was coming up again. “I thought we were never to speak of what happened, what we did, ever again.” She said in a quiet barely intelligible words. 

Thomas and Lucille glanced at each other before he took her hand turning to face her, “Darling you don’t have to be ashamed. It wasn’t your fault and what you did . . . you did out of love. For me and for Lucille. I understand.” 

“I am so sorry Thomas. That we deceived you for so long, what we did without telling you. What we did with them, with each other.” Abigail apologized again tears escaping her eyes as she held his hands tight. It caused Thomas to fall silent as he glanced at his sister, suddenly feeling as though perhaps they shouldn’t go through with this and let it fall where it lay. But before the subject could be changed, Abigail dried her tears collecting herself. “What questions did you have?” 

“I . . . I um . . .” Thomas found himself on the back foot not knowing what to say now or how to say it. “I wondered . . . if you missed Lucille.” Abigail cocked her head not quite understanding as they spent every meal together, kept each other’s company during the day, and lived under the same roof. “I mean . . . physically. If you missed the things you did for each other, the intimacy you shared.” 

“Umm.” Now Abigail was blushing bright red and her eyes were set on the ground as wide as saucers. She did miss Lucille very much. Lucille had given her indescribable pleasure, and she had taught her how to return said pleasures in the process. Yet she hardly felt like she could tell Thomas that she had longed to be with another lover, even if that lover was Lucille. 

“It’s alright Abigail. There’s nothing to be ashamed of.” He reassured her caressing her face in his hand. “Would you like to be with Lucille again? Be honest my love. “ She still hesitated reluctant to say something that might upset him. He could see in her eyes that she would, very much, but she wasn’t going to go behind his back after he was so hurt and distraught when he found out it had been going on. Thomas smiled, “I’m willing to give you my permission Abigail, if it would make you happy.” He said gently kissing her hand. “Would you like to be with Lucille again?” He asked directly once more. Abigail’s eyes turned down as she gave a small quiet nod. Thomas smiled warmly. He was a little disappointed at her answer but he was telling the truth when he said he wanted her to be happy. “Then you have my permission and my blessing to be so.” He kissed her forehead wrapping his arms around her embracing her tight. 

Lucille smiled seeing the small exchange between them. Yet she could also see that Abigail was still hesitant, afraid of hurting him. “Do you love Thomas, Abigail?” Lucille asked. 

Abigail furrowed her brow as she looked at Lucille thinking that both an odd and rather obvious question. “You know I do.” She looked up at Thomas. “With all of my heart, I love him completely.” 

“Lucille.” Thomas said giving her a look having had second thoughts about this idea from it’s conception and even more after seeing how she reacted to this much. He tried to signal Lucille that this was far enough and they should simply be grateful with this much.

However wither she recognized or received his signal was irrelevant, she continued. “Then would you consider inviting him to stay with us? Rather than to return to the master bedroom by himself for the evening?” 

“I don’t . . . I don’t understand?” Abigail said a little confused looking between Thomas and Lucille, “I thought you wanted us to . . . to um. Be together . . . tonight?” She said not being able to come out and say it plainly. 

“Yes I would like that very much.” Thomas was staring daggers at his sister wanting her to stop this here and not continue but Lucille was rather openly ignoring him. “Yet Thomas didn’t seem to understand how two women could be together. Experience pleasure with one another given our similar anatomy. I thought rather than try to explain it, he might enjoy witnessing it firsthand.” 

Abigail just stared at Lucille and the room became still and eerily quiet. It was almost like she was in shock and her mind couldn’t wrap around the concept that Lucille had just presented. They had been forced into such a display by Jonathon and James, and Abigail was so humiliated when they watched them she couldn’t stop the tears and kept her eyes tight closed the entire time trying to pretend they weren’t there and that she and Lucille were alone. Of course it wasn’t the same situation, Thomas was her husband and loved them both very much. It wouldn’t be the same thing and perhaps . . . as her husband . . . it was only right that he stay and . . . supervise their activities considering the extremely intimate nature of them. 

Thomas was instantly back peddling as fast as he could seeing her reaction, or rather lack of reaction. “Let’s forget the idea, it was a silly and crass notion to begin with. Truly.” He kissed her cheek, “I am rather tired myself and think I should retire and leave you two alone. I’ll see you both in the morning at breakfast . . .” He stood to leave however he found Abigail’s hand clutching to his not releasing his. 

“No, wait.” Abigail said a nervous look in her eyes as she glanced at Lucille still confused and uncomfortable by this sudden turn of events. “I think . . . maybe . . . if you would like . . . it would be alright if you wanted to stay with us.” 

Now it was Thomas’s turn to be struck speechless, “Really?!" He said in surprise and amazement.

She bobbed her head, gaining courage as the surprise took root.

"Yes...I want you here, Thomas."

He returned to his seat as Abigail rose from hers and sat very carefully in his lap. Her arms circled about his neck as his own went about her waist.

"It is your decision, Abigail," he said, "I won't coerce you into it."

She smoothed a hand in his hair, "you're not."

She kissed him softly as Lucille strode towards them, her fingers pulling the pins from Abigail's tresses. He watched as Abigail pulled away from his lips, eyes closing when the elder Sharpe massaged her scalp. Her head tipped back slightly and Lucille took that as an opportunity to claim her lips.

Lucille missed those lips; the divinity in the softness had her achingly aroused when in the same vicinity. She craved the touch, the overall feel of the younger woman before her.

Her hands rose up to Abigail's firm breasts and held them in her grasp. She felt her tense, but only slightly as she pressed herself into the touch. A groan permeated the air.

Thomas himself was feeling himself become more aroused, eyes on Abigail's breasts being kneeded by his sister. Evidence of fact was straining in his trousers.

He contributed to the scene with bringing his lips to the juncture of where neck met shoulder on Abigail, bringing a gasp of need from her. Her hips rocked gently on his knee as her want became evident.

"Like that?" Lucille breathed when she pulled back, nipping her earlobe.

Abigail groaned louder, shoving her ample bosom into Thomas's face.

"Hmm, you do like it," Lucille turned Abigail's body to face her's, still propped on his knee. 

She invaded her mouth again, tongues touching lazily. How responsive the younger woman was spoke volumes to Lucille, cupping her breasts again.

Thomas made himself useful and began working on the pearl buttons on Abigail's top. His own kisses were placed on her exposed skin with every removal.

This was definitely a new experience for Abigail. She had first thought that Thomas was going to stay to simply observe. She had never imagined that he would be participating. It made her a little nervous at first, but between her sister-in-laws masterful touches, and her husband’s loving hands and tender kisses on her skin swept her away within a matter of moments. 

Thomas slipped his hands beneath her blouse, slipping it off her shoulders and tossing it aside. His hands instantly returned to her bared shoulders, slowly caressing down her arms. Lucille cupped Abigail’s face kissing her a bit more passionately then before. Kisses that Abigail anxiously returned in kind, her hands resting on Lucille’s waist. Thomas watched the two beautiful women as they shared such intimate affections, the way their hands moved over each other’s bodies. It defied words. 

“I think we’d be more comfortable on my bed. Don’t you think?” Lucille suggested gently stroking Abigail’s lovely soft black hair. She took Abigail’s hands pulling her to her feet as she led her over to the bed. She turned, wrapping her hands around Abigail’s waist and pulling her body hard against her own. Their breasts pressed against one another as they shared another affectionate kiss. 

Thomas rose from his seat moving behind Abigail, as he began to unbutton the back of her skirts. Lucille smiled as she pushed Abigail’s skirts to the floor, as the two Sharpe’s worked the rest of her undergarments off until she stood unclothed in all her natural glory. Two children, and she was still as perfect and unblemished as the first day they found her. 

Lucille unbuttoned her own blouse, stripping down to nothing in a matter of seconds, anxiously returning to wrap her body against Abigail’s, loving the feel of her warm womanly body against her own. She was so very soft, and tasted so sweet. She smiled pulling the youngest of them to sit down on the bed with her, as she instantly returned to consume her lips. 

After a few moments, Lucille realized that Thomas was standing back somewhat, mesmerized as he watched them together. “Thomas?” She motioned for him to come to them. “Come on, come join us.” She invited. 

Abigail looked a little nervous at that suggestion and she looked at Lucille worriedly. Lucille smiled and kissed her to reassure her it would be alright, before motioning for Thomas to come and join in. Thomas felt strange at first, but on the other hand . . . these were his woman. His two beautiful loves that filled his heart and were his reasons for living. Every breath in his chest, every beat of his heart, was theirs. He removed his vest and blouse tossing them aside leaving himself bare-chested as he walked over and crawled up on the bed beside them behind Abigail, wrapping his hand around her middle, and placing gentle kisses across her back and shoulders.

Her head fell to his shoulder, eyes fluttering as Lucille moved her lips over Abigail's clavicle. Her teeth nipped lightly over the alabaster skin, never nipping too hard to cause injury.

How she missed the taste of the young woman; Lucille lost many nights of sleep remembering the feel of her. So soft in youth and plump in motherhood that had her dizzy. Lucille never had that kind of thought with any other of Thomas's wives, nor any other person outside their circle, man or woman to be exact. She existed for only just Thomas; it expanded when Abigail accepted his proposal.

Lucille dropped her lips lower, brushing them against the soft roundness of her breasts. They were so very inticing, full of food for William and she couldn't help herself. Puckering her lips, Lucille sucked one into her mouth. A hint of milk brought a tang to her tongue that made her neither regions throb.

Abigail groaned and turned her head towards Thomas who nudged his head against hers. He took her lips gently, his own hand caressing the outside of her thigh. The caresses made Abigail widen her legs as she held the back of Lucille's head against her breast. A warm, moistness permiated from between her legs as Thomas dragged his fingers down to her core. His fingers were quickly coated with her essence, circling her throbbing clit in feather light circles.

"Unnnnn," Abigail groaned, hips bucking and breathing hard as Lucille moved to her other breast.

The night when Thomas drank from Abigail truly aroused her to the core, so unexpected that she already was on the precipice. Another flick of his fingers in her curls had Abigail coming, her body buzzed with the stimulation.

She didn't want it to stop.

Lucille grinned at her release, already catching scent of the pools sweetness that her sister-in-law released. So, without much preample, she knocked Thomas's finger away and let her tongue dive in.  
The younger woman cried out again, holding the elder Sharpe's head closer to her.

Thomas could only watch, eyes traveling from both Abigail's ecstasy to Lucille's ravinous thirst. He was so very hard in his trousers at the sight, breaths stacatto with the sight before him.

Thomas couldn’t take his eyes away from the two naked women enjoying each others bodies. He knew what they had been doing, but to see it? It was . . . wonderful. 

Abigail moaned in approval as Lucille’s tongue moved anxiously over her sensitive clit causing her legs to quiver at the please, she suckled slightly causing Abigail the gasp and cry out at the pleasure. Thomas watched, one arm behind Abigail, his other massaged her breasts going back and forth to each one, before he dipped his head and suckled gently at her erect nipples, suckling the sweet milk from her breasts gently. 

The young Sharpe was quickly becoming overwhelmed at the intense waterfall of body worship and intimate affection from her husband and sister in law. She couldn’t breathe or control the quivering of her legs. She needed them to ease up just a bit. She took Lucille’s hand pulling her up on the bed beside her, as Lucille lay on her back. Thomas kissed her once more before Abigail moved up on her knees between Lucille’s eagerly awaiting legs. She lay over Lucille first, as they kissed passionately, tasting each other’s sweet intoxicating kiss. Their tongues mingling and tasting each other in turn. 

Then Abigail began to tray kisses from her lips, over her neck and shoulders down her abdomen. Lucille closed her eyes her head leaning back into the pillow below. Thomas watched in anxious anticipation as Abigail trailed kisses over Lucille’s abdomen, her soft delicate hands moving up Lucille’s inner thighs parting her legs open to give her better access. However she paused when she came to Lucille’s sex. She looked nervously up at Thomas not certain if he would be upset by her doing this. 

Thomas anxiously moved closer and kissed her, sliding his fingers into her raven black hair and caressing her face. “It’s alright darling, go ahead.” He encouraged kissing her once more. Then he guided her head back to Lucille’s quivering wet sex. Abigail licked her lips before parting Lucille’s folds gently with her fingers, and her tongue delve in slowly moving over Lucille’s already swollen clit, suckling gently at the small nub. Lucille’s eyes rolled back slightly and she closed them, her head leaning further into the pillow, her hands reaching up and grasping the bed headboard. “Oh Abigail.” She breathed, “My beautiful Abigail how I’ve missed you.” Suckling another moment, she thrust her tongue into Lucille’s wet and anxious sex. Lucille’s hips moved slightly in time with Abigail’s eager tongue. 

Thomas couldn’t turn his eyes away, he couldn’t blink, it was amazing how Abigail and Lucille pleasured each other so intensely. Lucille’s eyes opened looking towards her brother and smiling seeing that he was very uncomfortable in his trousers, as his generous member strained against the zipper. “Darling,” Lucille said in a breathless whisper causing Abigail to raise her head a moment, “Do you think it would be alright for your husband to find some pleasure more than just watching us?” She questioned. 

Abigail cocked her head, “How?” She said softly her eager fingers still working inside of Lucille causing the eldest sharp to writhe slightly. 

“Lucille . . . I . . . .” Thomas said not wanting to interrupt them or doing anything to make Abigail embarrassed or uncomfortable. 

Reaching up Lucille gently pulled Abigail over her devouring her sweet kisses loving her taste. “Let him take you from behind.” She whispered. “He can watch you taste me while he takes you my darling. You’ll enjoy it, I know you will.” She said softly kissing her once more. 

“Are you sure he wants too?” Abigail said nervously. “Do you want that?” She said as Lucille and Thomas were brother and sister. 

“Sweetheart . . . he’s watching us enjoy each other, lets allow him to experience the pleasure we share.” She kissed her again. “Look how painfully he’s straining against his trousers. He desperately needs some relief.” She smiled, “Invite him.” She encouraged. Abigail nodded and Lucille grinned consuming her lips greedily. 

Abigail hesitated for a moment before she leaned back sitting on her knees looking at Thomas. He was far more of a gentleman then the late brothers who humiliated them. He hadn’t even touched himself even though he desperately wanted to. Abigail leaned forward and claimed his lips, and within an instant, Thomas’ kiss was passionate and deep. His tongue invaded her mouth wanting to taste hers, every part of hers. He had never been so worked up in his life that he could remember. 

They continued to his as his young wife’s soft hands slowly drew down his bare chest finding the hem of his trousers unbuttoning them as she slipped them inside and started to stroke him. He was hard and erect as stone, his member was a slight purple, every vein fully visible, and he was incredibly sensitive. The feeling of the air on him, followed by her soft hand wrapping around him stroking him from the tip all the way back, her other hand gently massaging his sack finding his sack already tight with seed. “Do you want me Thomas.” She breathed against his lips. 

“Oh yes, yes my darling, may I? Please?” He breathed a kiss between each words.” She continued to kiss him another moment, pulling his trousers down further over his hips down to his knees. When he easily slipped out of them completely, Abigail returned to all fours beginning to lick and suckle Lucille’s slit, her fingertips stroking her inner thighs. 

Within a moment, Thomas positioned himself behind Abigail’s body, gently parting her thighs with his hands, leaning down kissing her back as his large hands eagerly moved over his wives warm, luscious, womanly figure. He wrapped his arms around her hugging her tight as he trailed kisses across her shoulders and the back of her neck. Thomas’s breast against Abigail’s back as he embraced her tight, he watched her enjoy Lucille’s body with such vigorous and anxious abandon. Lucille’s moans and cries of pleasure, as she held tighter to the headboard above, unable to stop writhing at the pleasure of Abigail’s intimate affection. Lucille opened her eyes a moment glancing up at Thomas giving a nod. 

Thomas might have had his reservations about this at first, but he couldn’t argue or decline with each invitation he received. He kissed Abigail’s neck once more, his hands massaging her plump warm milk filled breasts. 

He leaned back his hands resting on Abigail’s hips, using the tip of his man hood to rub her clit, finding her extremely wet and beyond ready to receive him. He licked his lips, and with one easy thrust he filled his wife’s slick eager sex with the full length of his very large manhood causing Abigail’s eyes to roll back and gasp slightly at the sensation pausing her attentions to Lucille. Lucille watched every second and a grin appeared seeing the looks of ecstasy on both her brother and her young sister-in-law’s faces. Thomas started to thrust deep inside, pulling out to the tip before thrusting inside her again. His large hands holding tight to Abigail’s hips as he continued his movements. 

Lucille could feel Abigail’s labored hot breath on her sex as her tongue and fingers continued to move inside of her while her husband enjoyed her body from behind. It was absolutely fantastic. Thomas’s hands wrapped around Abigail’s thighs opening them a little further before holding them tight as he thrust a little harder and deeper than before causing involuntary sounds of approval and intense pleasure.

Thomas groaned in pleasure, his hips thrusting a little harder he was so close already. His breath was hard, his eyes closed tight as he bit his lip trying to hold back continuing his deep movements inside Abigail’s womanhood. 

Lucille smiled as she could feel Abigail lose her rhythm as Thomas was bringing her close to climax. She tried her best to continue but the orgasm that was calming her made it hard to even move. Lucille sat up beneath Abigail and she took her lips, kissing her stroking her hair back from her face, before Lucille’s hands moved to Abigail’s breast. She squeezed a bit, before massaging her perfect plump orbs. 

Abigail could hardly breath, her eyes rolled back and closed tight, unable to control the way her body quivered and tensed with Thomas’s hard thrusts inside of her. Lucille loved to see this, to see the way they would lose themselves in the pleasure they shared. She devoured Abigail’s lips again as one hand left Abigail’s breast and reached down between her legs stroking her painfully swollen, soaking wet in her fluids clit in anxious circles. Abigail’s body almost started to convulse as she gasped for air. 

Several more thrusts and Thomas came inside of her almost violently. Both of their bodies quivering as they cried out in absolute pleasure and bliss as Thomas pumped into her a few more times emptying his seed deep into her womb before holding deep inside of her. Leaning down over her, he wrapped his arms around her embracing her tight, before leaning back on his knees pulling her up with him as he held her body against his. Kissing her neck and shoulder holding her tighter still. 

Lucille smiled before sitting up as well, getting up on her knees as she leaned forward massaging Abigail’s breasts, alternating suckling at each erect nipple enjoying the taste. Abigail’s eyes closed as she leaned her head back against Thomas’s shoulder as he continued to hold her tight against him, his eyes fixed on Lucille as her tongue circled around each of Abigail’s sensitive breasts before wrapping her lips around her nipple and suckling gently, before moving to the other, kissing across Abigail’s chest to the other breast her hands never stopping their massaging. 

Thomas’s hand moved down Abigail’s stomach pausing over her abdomen a moment, before sliding his fingers between her thighs, causing her to open them wider as he began to manipulate her clit once more. Abigail’s body quivered uncontrollably causing Thomas to hold her body tighter still to keep her in place as he and his sister enjoyed her beautiful body together. 

Lucille trailed kisses up Abigail’s chest and neck sliding her fingers into her hair as she devoured her lips again kissing her passionately. Thomas took in a sharp breath between his teeth seeing the passionate kiss between the two women. It was absolutely beautiful. Lucille heard her brother’s reaction and grinned looking into Abigail’s eyes. She leaned forward and whispered something in Abigail’s ear. Thomas couldn’t hear it considering all the blood in his body had moved to his lower region as he hadn’t softened even a little bit. 

Abigail’s eyes went wide looking into Lucille’s eyes, “But . . . he’s your brother.” She whispered back. 

“I know.” She whispered stroking Abigail’s face with her thumbs. That caught Thomas’s attention watching his sister whisper into Abigail’s ear again and still he couldn’t hear her words. Finally Abigail gave a nervous nod, her eyes lowered as she swallowed the knot in her throat. 

“Lucille . . . what are you . . .” Before he could finish his question, Abigail gently moved from his arms, as they moved Thomas up further on the bed to lay down on his back with them on either side of him. He wasn’t sure what was going on as he looked between them. “Uh . . . I don’t know if . . .” At once the two woman began to kiss his body, their hands roaming over his thighs, and middle, chest and arms. Thomas was surprised not certain where this was going, and positively speechless that Abigail agreed to let Lucille lavish him with such affections. He started to say something else when Lucille wrapped her hand around his throbbing fully erect member stroking it firmly. His eyes went wide and rolled back a bit, as he closed them and gasped feeling their gentle kisses, and perhaps teeth against his skin every now and then. Abigail found his lips and his hand wrapped around the back of her neck pulling her into a deeper almost feral kiss groaning into her mouth as their hands continued to move over him. 

Then Abigail slowly left his lips working her way down his body as Lucille started to move back up, lips and teeth against his chest and her tongue attacking each nipple as her hand stroked down his abdomen. 

At once he felt his young wife wrapped her mouth around his shaft and began to suckle as she took him deep into her mouth, stroking him with her other hand as her tongue moved around the head, before suckling a little harder, keeping her movements up with her hand. His feet braced against the mattress below. He gasped and groaned in pleasure, his hips involuntarily thrusting into her mouth every now and then. Lucille lifted her head from his chest looking at Thomas’s helplessness as Abigail pleasured him. He opened his eyes for a split moment as he mouthed in silence, ‘don’t kiss me on the mouth’ he warned. 'don't be to intimate with me'

‘I know’, she answered back in silence. ‘I’m being mindful.’ Just then Abigail tapped her tongue against the vein on the underside of his member causing his hips to jerk and his body to writhe. Lucille grinned as she moved back to his chest, teeth lips and tongues again.

Thomas was straining, hands holding Abigail's head as she sucked him harder, his back arching off the bed. He groaned, Lucille's nipping teeth grazing his nipple.

He knew he wasn't going to last and felt himself release into her mouth. It was strong, hard and had him breathless.

How long it lasted, Thomas wasn't aware; his body boneless and his thoughts fleeting.

His eyes fluttered, lazily watching Abigail swallow and return to kissing Lucille. Then Lucille had Abigail on her back, spreading her thighs as she straddled her, their sex against one another. They ground themselves together, rubbing soaking clits, breathless moans filling the attic room. Lucille held Abigail's leg against her body, hips undulating closer to bliss. She claimed the younger woman's lips, upping the pace to mirror Thomas's. The slick arousal aiding the friction, both from their bodies and from his own spilled seed.

Lucille couldn't hold back, arching high as she came, grinding even harder to push Abigail over the edge herself. Eyes clenched shut, Abigail cried out, another gush of pleasure escaping her. She gripped Lucille's hand in her own and let their bodies writhe. The passion slowing as exhaustion took root, giving one another a lazy kiss.

They curled themselves about Thomas, limbs entangled and breaths lingering. He snagged a sheet at the foot of the bed, covering the trio. Abigail snuggled against his chest, a soft press of her lips on his pectoral. She fell asleep almost instantly as Lucille's fingers carded through her hair. She locked eyes with Thomas, a smile touching her features. He cupped her cheek, rubbing his thumb over the bone.

"Thank you, Thomas," Lucille spoke softly.

His own smile was small, letting sleep take them away.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The following morning, the Sharpe's awoke to find Abigail missing. Thomas slipped from the bed scooping up his trousers and blouse putting them on as he headed for the door. Lucille reached for her dressing gown tying the tie as she went into her bathroom looking around but Abigail was nowhere to be found. She came back out seeing Thomas pulling on his shoes."She's not here. Perhaps she was hungry and went to the kitchen." She suggested.

"Maybe." Thomas replied before pulling on his other boot. "Maybe not."

Lucille cocked her head seeing he was uneasy. "Thomas, we didn't force her. We asked and she agreed."

"When has she ever denied us anything we asked of her?" He sighed and stood, "it would be foolish to think that she wasn't reminded of the torment the McMahon brothers put her through."

"Nonsense. They were never allowed to participate in my and Abigail's activities. Just observe. You, my brother, are the only one to have such privileges." She said with a smile tying his blouse ties at his neck. "And at no point did she seem upset, distressed, or like she wasn't enjoying herself."

"She hesitated." He pointed out. 

‘She was uncomfortable with the arrangement."

"It was something new and very intimate. Of course she would be hesitant. But it didn't last very long did it." Lucille straightened his collar. "she probably went to check on the children. You know how attentive she is despite the fact we have hired a number of nurses to look after them."

"Three isn't that many for four children. And if we really are intent on having more than it’s warranted." Thomas said seriously. He still felt strangely about risking Abigail's life like that again. But she wanted to give him more children, and perhaps, she truly wanted more herself. 

"You truly are going to be the one out of us spoiling them all aren't you." She chuckled knowing Abigail would have a fair hand in it herself. "But I agree. The three of us need to talk after what happened between us last night. Just in case she's having a few random pangs of guilt from her ignorant religious upbringing."

"Thank you." He said sincerely. Lucille cocked her head not sure what it was she was being thanked for. "How mindful you were. Not to be . . . Overly affectionate with me last night. She would have noticed. And perhaps even realized that what she saw in London wasn't a dream."Lucille smiled and kissed him. 

"Baby steps darling. I don’t want to shock her or drive her away from us anymore then you do." Thomas half smiled hugging his sister tight. "Go on. I imagine your quite famished yourself after last night." She said with a mischievous grin. Thomas turned heading out of Lucille's rooms to seek out his young bride. 

When he came downstairs, he found Abigail dressed for the day and was entertaining a guest. It was rather unexpected as the doctor who saved her life sat opposite of each other drinking coffee. "Oh. Thomas." She said with an uneasy smile, as he could see embarrassment in the form of a blush. Thomas chose to ignore it considering they had company.

He smiled walking up behind her resting his hands on her shoulders, "Good morning darling." He kissed her cheek and felt her body stiffen to his touch. Lucille was right. They did need to talk about last night. "Good morning doctor. We weren't expecting to see you again so soon." 

"The doctor stopped by on his way back to the town after visiting a patient to see how we were." She stop walking over to the table to pour another cup of coffee for Thomas. “I’ve invited him to take breakfast with us."

"Absolutely. We wouldn't accept anything less. Doctor . . ." Thomas paused, " . . . I'm sorry, this is terribly embarrassing, but I can’t seem to recall your name?"The doctor stood putting his coffee down. 

"Atherton." He held out his hand and he and Thomas shook hand. “No apologies necessary Sir Sharpe. You were rather preoccupied when we were first were introduced if I recall." 

"I'm just thankful you came when you did." He wrapped his arm around Abigail. "You saved my wife and son. I can never thank you enough for that."

"It was my pleasure." The doctor looked at Abigail with a soft smile.

Thomas got the strangest feeling, a flash of something, but only a moment. Jealousy? Of what did he have to be jealous of? "Your skill is remarkable for a physician of your age. May I ask where you studied?" 

Thomas took his coffee when Abigail gave it to him and they all took their seats again. "My father was a doctor. It honestly feels as though I've been studying my entire life. I grew up in India where my father was stationed, we moved around quite a bit. Then, I was sent to Oxford to begin my training in the medical field. It didn't take me very long to go through their material and pass all my exams with near perfect scores. So, I attended courses at other medical colleges." 

The doctor continued to go through is educational training, and Thomas' attention was drawn to the ways Abigail's eyes sparkled with wide eyed wonder listening to his story. At some point she'd moved to the edge of her seat toward the doctor completely engrossed and hanging on every word.

Finally Thomas spoke up, "Yes, well that is all very impressive and fascinating doctor, I must say it begs the question of how you ended up here. A country doctor in Cumberland."

"It seems since the Sharpe clay mines have started producing again, its brought commerce and a growing population to the area. There has long since been need of a doctor as I understand it." The doctor’s eyes always seemed to return to Abigail as he spoke, and warmed to see her smile. 

"Doctor." The three looked up to see Lucille enter the room. 

"Lucille." Thomas couldn't be more grateful for his sister’s arrival. "The doctor has consented to join us for breakfast." Lucille walked towards the doctor who greeted her appropriately. 

“Of course. We are always delighted to have your company. I have been informed that breakfast is ready to be served." Lucille wrapped her arm around the doctors leading him to the dining room. Rather instinctively, Thomas wrapped his arm around Abigail and kissed her cheek as they followed after them.

"Sleep well, my heart?" Thomas whispered to Abigail.

He felt her breath catch, her body stiffening again in his arms. It made him wonder if last night was not such a great idea.

"Yes," she looked to the side, unwilling to look at him.

"Abigail," he stopped, turning so he could grasp his hands on her shoulders. She seemed hesitant to, but complied with his actions.

He bit his lip, "darling-"

"Thomas, I...I'm sorry, we are g-g-going to hell...f-for last night," fat tears streamed down her face at her admission.

"Sweetheart, no," he soothed her arms, "I will say it was-" liberating? Arousing? "-sigh, no. We are not going to hell for what we did."

Abigail shook her head, "we shouldn't have done it with your sister, for heavens sake. It's..."

"It happened. We love each other very much, right?" He watched as she gave him a slight nod, dragging his thumbs over the spilled tears, "god doesn't hate those who love each other."

"But what we did-"

"It's done," Thomas knelt in front of her, holding her hands, "Lucille and I have grown up without much love in this place. You seen the decrepit state of the house."

Abigail was eyeing him as Thomas continued.

"I know what you and Lucille did to keep us in the positive side of bankruptcy was out of love, right? She loves you just as much as I, and only wants the best for this family."

Abigail took a deep breath looking into her husband’s eyes, the man she loved with all her heart, that she would do anything for. She would risk having more children despite her almost dying the last time. But In her heart, she knew, she knew that that what they did was a sin against god. It was wrong. But the quandary was that she loved them both and everything they did felt so good, so blissful, ecstasy in every meaning in the world. 

“Abigail,” 

“Thomas we really should join Atherton and Lucille. Breakfast will get cold.” With that she turned and followed them into the dining room. Thomas furrowed his brow seeing the guilt and shame weighing on his young wife like 10 tons squishing her heart and her spirit. She really was ashamed of last night’s activities. 

At breakfast, they shared stories, pleasant conversation, and the elephant in the room remained unmentioned. Atherton was unaware of it, and Lucille seemed more or less unconcerned with the matter finding nothing wrong with their activities. Abigail seemed to be pretended that nothing had occurred. Last night was a dream. And Thomas was concerned; it hurt his heart to see her so distressed. Truly feeling she was a bad and sinful person. He had to talk to her; he had to talk to her alone after their guest left and without Lucille. 

“I understand that the Sharpe’s are going to be holding a ball in the fall. Here in Allerdale Hall.” Atherton spoke up. “Quite the guest list has been made, it seems you’re looking for more investors for Sir Sharpe’s research and development projects.” 

“Well, one invention gave us an opening but it can hardly sustain the Sharpe business. I’m not foolish I know it won’t be long before a brand new invention will replace my harvester that will make mining safer, more productive, and much faster. I have a million other ideas that will hopefully come to fruition with the aid of investors that will continue to move commerce forward into the new century.” Thomas said as he ate his bangers and mash and fresh fruit. 

‘You’re training is very impressive Doctor.” Lucille said quite fascinated with him. “I was wondering if you would discuss with me a great many questions I have. With all your knowledge, I would very much like to enhance my own knowledge and skill as you can imagine our location is rather remote and immediate medical attention cannot always be found in time.” 

Atherton smiled, “I would be absolutely delighted. I must say that I am very impressed with the extent of your knowledge that I have seen Mistress Sharpe.” He said. “You tended your sister-in-laws injuries with such speed and accuracy. And you have implemented something I rarely see outside the cities in the country. It’s almost unheard of. You wash and sterilize your hands and equipment before touching the patient. That minimizes the risk of infection considerably.” 

“My mother was ill when we were young. We were much poorer then, and it fell to me to care for her. I learned quite a bit from books and those whom I could gain knowledge from.” Lucille said her eyes glowing. “If it isn’t too impertinent or bold a question . . . my I inquire as to your age?” 

“Not at all. I recently turned 27.” He answered taking a drink of orange juice. 

“Really.” Thomas said glancing towards his Abigail. It seemed as though their ages were quite closer than his and Lucille’s. 

“So skilled and accomplished in such a short time, a handful of years.” Abigail said eyes sparkling intrigued with their visitor. She hadn’t done much traveling and there were times where she longed to see more of the world, but her first and foremost concern was her family. They always came first in every single endeavor no matter what. She’d put away those silly flights of fancy for the sake of their children. 

Unconsciously Thomas covered Abigail’s on the table stroking her long soft fingers gently before squeezing it lovingly. It wasn’t an uncommon show of affection between them. They touched often throughout the day. Nothing to inappropriate in the company of others but small little shows of love and fondness. 

However, this time, He felt Abigail’s hand go brittle to his loving gentle touch. Then she made the excuse of reaching for the coffee to refill the coffee cups of the others. Anything to keep him from touching her right now. She didn’t seem to be able to handle it. Every time he touched her this morning, she was like a cat over a pool of ice water. As soon as their guest left, he’d take her to a secluded room in the house were they could talk privately. 

“Actually, I saw a few books in your library I would very much like to look at, if you would grant me your permission. I only glanced the titles and they caught my attention.” 

Lucille smiled, “Absolutely,” She looked to see that everyone was done eating. “Please, come with me.” 

Atherton hopped up helping Lucille with her chair as they exited the dining room and the servants started to clean up the morning meal. Abigail gracefully wiped her mouth with her napkin before standing and starting to follow after them. However, Thomas caught her by the wrist not allowing her to leave him behind. He stood, “Come with me please.” He said in a slightly sterner tone then he meant to but, they had to talk.

Abigail swallowed a knot in her throat as her eyes turned down giving a nod. Thomas laced his fingers with hers changing the way that he held her hand before taking her to the arboretum . It was a clear day, you could see the property, the ocean and the beautiful sky full of white fluffy clouds. He knew how much she liked to observe natural, their home, in all its grandeur and beauty. She had such a beautiful heart and soul. So full of love, so full of wonder and admiration, and awe of the world around her. 

She moved from window to window a smile returning to her face as she could see far across almost the whole estate on the beautifully clear day. Thomas watched her for several moments, enjoying her glow and awe. But, he knew that this couldn’t be let continue. He pulled the bolt on the Arboretum door before slowly walking closer to Abigail, standing behind her at the window looking for what natural wonder had caught her eye. 

“You look beautiful today my darling.” He said gently, resting his hands on her hips. The smile she wore fled, the awe in her eyes seemed to drain away as everything that happened last night seemed to be replayed in clear high definition as thought it was happening right now. He kissed her neck before wrapping his arms around her embracing her tight to him. “Please, Abigail. Talk to me.” He pleaded in a gentle voice. “Don’t shut me out. It’s very clear that they you are upset and I am part of the reason for your anguish. Please . . . tell me sweetheart?” He almost begged keeping his voice gentle.

She hesitated for a lone moment loving the feel of his arms around her, the feel of his kisses on her skin, “The beautiful melodic words of her husband that always , always lightened her heart that made her feel so full of join and happiness, not even the best poets could describe the feeling. He did make her feel safe, and warm, and loved. But she still knew right and wrong. Church every Sunday since she could walk, listened to the preacher, helped with Sunday school, assisted with all sorts of duties when she was older, eagerly and proudly.

“I haven’t been to church since we were married, Thomas.” She whispered in a ghost like voice. “It feels like an eternity and . . . and I think I’ve lost my way.” As Abigail spoke he felt her body tremble, her voice broke as tears escaped from her eyes. When her knees buckled in despair, Thomas held fast unwilling to let her fall. He had her, he always had her and would always be there to catch with all the love and support in the world. “I’ve sinned. I’ve sinned so many times, fallen victim to the flesh . . .” Her mind wasn’t on Lucille or Thomas. The very little sleep she had from pure exhaustion, brought back the one thing that had been eating away at her heart. The secret that she had decided to bare alone, that she swore Lucille to promise it never be spoken of against.

“Sweetheart . . . a church is simply a building. A building with other people who sing hymns, fill a collection plate, dress in their finest clothing. It is kind and quite a touching thought that they are all there to give praise to a being they admire, believe in and worship without hoping for something in return. Without expecting their prayers to be answered for forgiveness, love, power, wealth. So many just going through the motions, that don’t’ believe a word they say, just hoping they could be seen and others around them can assume that they are good, and better when behind the mask of virtue there’s rot, sin, and ridiculously petty nonsense born of vanity, greed and snobbery.” He explained. Abigail’s just was decidedly earth bound as she starred into her husband’s listening to his words. Thomas realized he was ranting and attacking the belief system she was raised in, most likely taught to her by her parents. “Darling,” He took a breath, “The hypocrisy they so loudly object to daily they practice worse than your average sinner my dear.” 

“Thomas . . . .” She said with a sigh taking a breath. Then she turned her eyes up towards him. “I know so many who profess to be holy are worse offenders then those who have no faith at all.” She admitted. There was another long moment before she stepped closer looking up at him taking his hands, “What is it that we are to teach our children, Thomas?” She asked as it seemed to genuinely be the one thought plaguing her. Thomas quieted looking deep into her eyes. “Perhaps those who taught us from the lords word, who passed it to us as children didn’t always have pure hearts or pure intensions. But the lessons we were taught . . . were valuable, and truthful. The lessons and teachings we pass down to them now, as young children influence the rest of their lives.” 

Baronet sighed, “My love, nothing we do in the bedroom with each other would ever be done in their presence. Lucille and I weren’t taught the same lessons in the same manor you were. We read the bible of course, we had a small amount of instruction before the last of the servants were dismissed but it was hardly enough. Our children won’t have that problem. They are surrounded by tutors, and their mother was formally trained to be a school mistress and has been preparing to teach them before Alice was even born.” He told her. “Our circumstances are different. Allerdale Hall is not Boston. This is our home, it belongs to us. What we do in the bedroom is between us and no one else. Lucille’s wing of the house is completely closed off and secured from the rest of the house. We are safe there and have absolute privacy. It is no one else’s business but hours how we share our love and show affection to one another.” 

“Thomas . . . Lucille is your sister! . . . and you, Thomas . . . you are Lucille’s brother!” She exclaimed. “You saw the things we did, you saw me touch her, you saw me . . . you saw me . . .” She closed her eyes hardly able to get in air to speak or breathe, “ . . . You saw me taste her, the things I did to her. The intimacy we shared.” 

“There was nothing wrong with any of it Abigail.” He quickly reached up and cupped her face in his hand, “My darling, , , , please try to calm down and be more understanding. More open minded.” He took her hands holding them together covering them with his own hand before kissing her fingers then holding them to his chest. Thomas looked deep into her eyes, finding the hope that she would come around and understand about him and Lucille quickly fading. “Did I . . .” He paused, “Sweetheart . . . Did I hurt you? Did . . . did my joining into your activities, . . . was that what upset you?” He questioned. 

“Oh Thomas.” She said closing her eyes turning her face away in embarrassment so deep her face was turning so deep red she was almost turning purple. “It is the second time after being with anyone I was overwhelmed by guilt and shame and embarrassment. I could hardly sleep, all I could think about is the pleasure we shared and the punishment and consequences we are to suffer for allowing such depraved debauchery to overtake us.” 

“It wasn’t debauchery Abigail.” Thomas felt frustration starting to rise, “We weren’t sinning we were sharing out love and affection for each other. You enjoyed yourself, Abigail. Both Lucille and myself saw you, saw it in your eyes, felt it in your touch, experienced it holding and devouring your body . . . there’s nothing wrong with . . . .” Thomas stopped short suddenly catching something that Abigail had said moments ago but it didn’t make sense brining his mind back to it. “The second time?” He asked curiously. “. . . darling, did I make you feel this way the first time we lay together as husband and wife?” 

“No Thomas, no of course you didn’t,” She cupped his face in her hand gently stroking his jaw line with her thumb, “Thomas I loved you. I loved you so very much, I was nervous but I trusted you. My fear was that I would do something wrong, that I would disappoint you, or hurt you, or something of that line.” 

Thomas smiled a little covering her hand with his kissing her palm before holding it to his cheek. Yet her answer still didn’t satisfy his question. The only people she’d ever been with was himself and Lucille. “Then . . . with Lucille? Because those degenerate brutes were watching when the two of you were together?” 

Abigail became deathly quiet, her eyes were wide, and he could feel her entire body shiver and tremble. It was pure fear his wife was displaying from her inner core raiding throughout her entire body. “I . . .I . . .” She couldn’t take it, she couldn’t breathe, she couldn’t say it she couldn’t tell him. Instantly she turned on her foot and tried to make for the door, but Thomas was hardly going to let her go with something like this. She was keeping something from him, something massive, huge . . . and bad.

“No, Abigail. Tell me. Tell me what it is you’re not saying? What have you kept from me?” He demanded in a loud stern tone causing her to gasp, and her fear increase 10 fold. Her terror almost stopping her breath. “Abigail!” 

“THOMAS!” Thomas looked over seeing Lucille standing at the doorway having bid the doctor and the volumes he was borrowing from the library good day before coming to find them. “That is enough!” She swiftly walked over to them, and pried his death grip from around Abigail’s wrist. So tight it had cut off the circulation to her hand. “Leave her be!” Lucille said in a warning tone glaring at her brother. Thomas quieted as Lucille turned towards Abigail, “Go now darling. Go back to your room and wash up.” She said in gentle voice giving her an opportunity and permission to leave. Without a second thought or a moment’s hesitation she turned holding her arm swiftly disappearing from the room closing the door behind.

“What the fuck Lucille!” Thomas exclaimed looking at Lucille that she had just gotten between him and his wife. “Lucille! You haven’t the right or business to interfere in marital affairs! She’s my wife and she is . . .” Before he could utter another word, Lucille’s hand came hard across his cheek. She was angry that she’d seen him lose his temper with the young woman. He knew better and it was completely out of character for him. 

“It is my right to intervene when I see you laying a hand on her in anger.” She growled. “You’re right, you don’t have the whole story, we have kept something back from you. Did you ever once brother, stop for a moment and consider the reason for it is because it’s been something painful, damaging, ripping her apart to have to carry for your sake!?!” 

“MY sake!” Thomas yelled. “Lucille that is not your call or your decision what I know and do not know about my wife! She is still my wife and the mother of my children! You haven’t the right to get between us like this!”

 

(To Be Continued . . .)


	18. Surrogate - Chapter 18

"I have as much right as you, brother," she said, so very deathly calm, "and mark my words, don't you ever treat her in such a way again. Abigail is so pure of heart, still so innocent to the world, your actions were unacceptable. No husband should ever treat their wife that way."

She stepped closer, to which Thomas leaned away slightly, "you cool yourself down and think about your actions. Because the next time..."

Thomas clenched his jaw, already having an idea of what his sister would do.   
She stepped back, already seeing the defeat in his posture. Lucille kept back the words, knowing that her threat was enough.

If it came down to it, Lucille would defend Abigail. No matter what. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
The cold water against Abigail's heated cheeks felt wonderful, her warm tears washing away. It cleared her mind a bit and that calmed her to a point. But she still scrubbed at her face and exited the bedroom to the nursery.

The quiet crackle of the fire greeted her ears, finding it was nap time for the youngest members of the family. The only one awake was little Alice, her fingers curled over the banister of her crib.

"Mama," she cooed once catching sight of her mother. "Mama, mama!"

The sound of her daughter's voice brought to focus what was in front of her; Alice was talking! 

Abigail held back a laugh, "that's right, sweetheart."

She walked up to the little girl, gathering her up in her arms. Alice was always a happy child, giggling happily when her mother planted kisses on her cheeks.

"Mama," she cooed, leaning her head on her shoulder, arms holding about Abigail's neck. 

Abigail smiled, humming softly to her and walking about the room. Lorelei and Roderick slept soundly, their brown hair soft on their chubby cheeks. William was a little fussy, but calmed down when Abigail's fingers caressed his cheek.

"Willy," Alice pointed to her baby brother.

Abigail laughed lightly, "yes, that is William. You have quite the vocabulary, my darling."

Abigail kissed her little girls cheek, “But, you should really start trying to call your brother William. You’re aunt Lucille will be very annoyed if you keep calling him Willy sweetheart.” Abigail sighed softly looking over the Sharpe legacy. Slowly her eyes looked around the nursery, vaguely remembering the way things looked the first day Lucille and Thomas brought her to Allerdale Hall. Everything was completely different now. Like new, bright, shiny and clean. The house was filled with life and hope, where it was filled with darkness and despair before. 

“You’re going to be moving to your own room soon little one.” Abigail said rubbing her back. “Then when Lorelei is a little older, she’ll join you as well.” She smiled softly, “Who knows how many sisters you’ll have by the time we’ve decided we have another generation to take over the Sharpe name.” 

“Papa?” Alice asked looking towards the nursery door.

“He’ll be along to see you soon. Your father would never miss tucking you and your siblings in. It’s become his favorite part of the day I think.” She settled Alice down in her crib kissing her cheek before handing her the small doll that Thomas had made her. She grinned as it had Alice’s dark hair, and her mother’s green eyes. Thomas had modeled it off mother and daughter, and it was Alice’s favorite toy. 

For the boys, Thomas made animal figures. Roderick had a tiger, and William a small horse. The material he made them out of were very soft wood that wouldn’t splinter if they became teething objects to the little ones, and covered them with soft rabbit pelts for fur and hair. Thomas really was very attentive and skilled. Even though they still had a number of carpenters and a rainbow of talents among the servants, Thomas still wanted to make his children’s toys himself. 

Lorelei’s doll was modeled from Lucille’s features. Even though as all the children would know Lucille as their aunt, and Thomas and Abigail as their mother and father, Thomas wanted Lorelei to keep Lucille close in her heart. She did tend to gravitate towards Lucille whenever they were all together, which made Thomas happy. Lucille’s eyes would light up as she took the little one on her lap. Always making it a point to call herself ‘Aunt Lucille’ around the children. It was a great sacrifice she was making for the little ones, but at the same time, Lucille understood that sacrifices had to be made and she had been the one to make them her entire life. It seemed like a small price to pay for the happiness of her strong healthy daughter and son to have a normal life and when the time came, for their trust funds and inheritances to transfer smoothly without question or problems. 

“Mistress Sharpe?” Abigail looked up seeing one of the newer maids from the scullery at the doorway, “Dinner will be served in 15 minutes.” Abigail gave a nod and the maid curtseyed before turning and leaving the nursery. 

Abigail turned the children over to their nannies, kissing each one before heading down to the dining room. To be honest she wasn’t feeling terribly hungry. The ill feeling she’d had for weeks after what Jonathon had done to her returned like a fresh wound. She sighed and paused resting her hands on the railing looking down into the foyer. 

Maybe Thomas did have a right to know. But what good could possibly come of it? There was nothing that could be done to change it now. It had happened. It happened and it was done and over with. Thomas couldn’t even beat Jonathon bloody for whatever satisfaction it might give him. Jonathon was long dead, James following not too far behind. All that it would accomplish would be making Thomas feel like a failure for not being able to protect her. It wasn’t his fault, and although some might say it, it wasn’t Lucille’s fault either. She’d tried to protect her by slipping her that sleeping draft, sorely underestimating Jonathon’s level of depravity. 

She sighed softly before making her way down the stair case to the dining room where the servants were just finishing setting the table. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Abigail sat with Lucille going through the post that had just arrived. It seemed that the construction of the school house back in her old home town were coming along very nicely. The town was incredibly grateful it seemed and were bubbling over with thanks at the Sharpe’s generosity. 

“Quite a different tune they’re singing now from the one they were whistling before you left there isn’t it.” Lucille said as they filed the important documents in their proper places. 

“They really needed a new school house.” Abigail said with a sigh, “And I wasn’t able to really contribute to anything when I was there. I assisted in the school house but . . . .” Her words trailed off as she shook her head. 

“What’s the matter darling?” Lucille questioned having noticed her change in demeanor lately. “Are you and Thomas having troubles again?” 

Abigail shook her head slightly before it sank a bit. “We make love Lucille. Often.” She said knowing that if it were any different and Lucille knew about it, then she and Thomas would both be in for an abrupt and very blunt scolding. “It’s just . . . not been the same for a while.” 

“How so?” Lucille signed another check before sealing it in an envelope. 

The young woman thought for a moment not certain how to describe it. “I don’t think he trusts me anymore Lucille. He doesn’t talk to me as freely as he used to, if he asks me a question that I don’t answer honestly and directly a hurt look crosses his face and he walks away.” She sighed softly, “Every since . . . that day that Doctor Atherton came to the house.” Lucille’s hand stopped writing as she looked up to her young sister in law. “He knows something happened that we haven’t told him. He knows I’ve been hiding something from him. He’s hurt that I won’t confide in him.” 

“Abigail,” Lucille put down her pen before taking off her reading glasses and standing from the desk walking around to where Abigail was seated. “You swore me to secrecy on this subject for a reason. What happened to you was entirely my fault sweetheart, and the very least I can do is to keep your confidence.” 

“The longer I keep this from him, the less he’s going to trust me.” Abigail confessed. 

Lucille sighed softly, “Darling . . . you can talk to him about what’s bothering you both without telling him.” She counseled. Abigail furrowed her brow not quite understanding, “Don’t tell him that you were assaulted. You know as well as I do that will ease no one’s pain and only cause more. We can’t change what was done but we can leave it in the past where it belongs.” 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

“Thomas.” Abigail said softly coming from the bathroom having washed and changed into her bed clothes. Thomas was drawing in his sketch book when he heard her call his name and looked up smiling softly. She did look beautiful when they were preparing for bed. “Can we speak?” 

“Of course darling.” He closed his book putting it aside before standing from the table walking over to her. Thomas took her hand and she smiled nervously as she walked with him over to the foot of the bed and sat down. “Is everything alright?” 

Abigail just looked at him wide eyed for several moments remembering what Lucille had told her. She could talk about this to him without actually telling him about it. “Do you still love me?” She asked softly. 

Thomas blinked slightly thinking that an odd question, “Of course I do. You know I do Abigail. What sort of silly question is that?” He said reaching up stroking her silken raven black hair back over her shoulder from her face.

“But you don’t trust me.” She added in a softer voice. 

Now Thomas had a notion of where this was going and where it was coming from. “It isn’t that I don’t trust you Abigail, it’s just that . . . .” 

“You know that I’m keeping something from you and you’re angry with me that I won’t tell you what it is.” She said finishing his thought. Thomas quieted with a sigh looking down as he rubbed the palms of his hands on his thighs over his trousers. It had been a conversation that had been coming for a long time, but he was hardly expecting tonight to be the night. “I want you to be able to trust me Thomas.” She said softly taking his hand in both of hers. 

“Then why won’t you confide in me, Abigail?” He questioned. “I know this thing you’re keeping from me hurts you. I can see it in your face, I can see it in your eyes even now.” Thomas cupped her face in his hand stroking her jaw gently with his thumb. “I’m your husband. I’m supposed to be your confidante. The one you can talk to when there is no one else. It frustrates me that Lucille has somehow stepped into that place when it is rightfully mine.” 

Abigail was quiet before covering his hand with her own leaning her face into his palm holding it tight. “Please sweetheart . . . please don’t keep this painful thing from me. If I can’t take the pain from you, as your husband I’d rather help and share your burden. You shouldn’t have to bare it alone.” 

There were tears in her eyes as she closed them holding his hand tighter. After a long moment she took a breath, “Thomas,” She began. “I love you with everything in me. I love you, Lucille, all of our children . . . you’re my reason for living, the breath in my chest, the beat of my heart.” Thomas listened not certain where this was headed, “And I know I have no right to ask this of you, when it was left hanging in the air for so long . . . but I must ask you . . . I need you, to trust me.” Thomas cocked his head slightly looking into her eyes, “Trust me to know that this isn’t something that needs to be shared. It will do more damage if it is given sunlight and oxygen to breathe, then to leave it buried and let time smother it.” 

“Abigail . . .” Thomas started but she continued. 

“Please, Thomas.” She said tears welling in her eyes, “Please let me carry this. Let me leave it unspoken until it is forgotten in time and carried away in its wake. I promise you that there are no consequences we need to fear, no reason for it to come to light again, all that’s left is for it to be left alone to dissolve into the past. I swear to you, that it is not something that can ever hurt us as long as we leave it alone.” 

Thomas was hesitant not entirely certain if he could simply let it go. Because it was causing pain, it was causing her pain keeping it inside. “Abigail . . . sweetheart,” He whispered, “What is so terrible that you would keep this to suffer alone in silence?” 

“I am strong enough to bare this on my own, Thomas. I swear to you. But I need you to promise me, promise me that you’ll trust me and that you’ll never ask me of it again? Please?” She begged. “It will make me stronger and the burden easier to bare knowing that you’ll never ask the question of me again.” 

The baronet sighed realizing that this was his fault. He was making her suffer worse because he was letting his frustration get the better of him, and he was taking it out on her emotionally. He didn’t intend to but sometimes ones emotions overruled their good senses. He took her right hand, “If that is my part in it, that will help you as I so desperately want to . . . then . . . yes.” He kissed her hand tenderly before cupping her face again, “I promise never to ask you, Abigail.” A sense of relief seemed to wash over her entire body as she closed her eyes and the tears escaped her eyes. “However,” He added, “What I will ask you . . . is that if the day comes when you can no longer carry it on your own . . . you will tell me.” He dried her tears, “You’ll tell me so I can give you the forgiveness you don’t think you deserve.” She bit her lip and gave a nod. 

Thomas kissed her tears away before wrapping his arms around her embracing her tight against him. Sir Sharpe wasn’t slow or dull witted. He had his suspicions what this secret was that she was keeping from him. He knew it had to do with the McMahon’s, he knew it was something that had happened in London when she and Lucille were away, and it didn’t take much to connect the dots. The brothers had done something to do her. Something that both she and Lucille were ashamed of. He would never know for certain unless Abigail decided to tell him one day, but it was pretty clear that pressing the matter wasn’t helping anyone and only causing more pain. “I love you my darling.” He whispered. Stroking her hair before kissing her cheek. “I’m sorry I’ve not shown you every moment of every day how much I love you.” 

“It isn’t your fault Thomas. I’m still such a child about things I should be an adult about. Lucille was right. I should have spoken to you about this months ago rather than leaving it hanging in the air to fester. I’m sorry I did that to you.” She sighed, “I just . . . didn’t know how to approach it.” 

“You can always speak to me Abigail. On whatever the subject, for whatever the reason. Nothing you could say or do could ever possibly make me stop loving you.” He smiled softly, “I’m afraid you’re stuck with me my darling.” Abigail smiled as they anxiously kissed wrapping their arms around each other as they started to lay back on the bed together. However Thomas paused, “One moment dear, hold that thought.” He kissed her lips again before hopping up off the bed and disappearing from the room. 

Abigail cocked her head not sure what happened. Then she smiled and stood turning the bed down and taking off her dressing gown reveling her nightgown underneath. She sat down on her side of the bed pulling her legs up beneath her. Thomas came back having removed his vest and cravat with his hands behind his back with a Cheshire grin from ear to ear. 

“I know that it isn’t until next week but I don’t think I can wait that long.” He produced a black heart-shaped velvet box, holding it out to her. Abigail was hardly expecting gifts tonight, as she gently took it from him. Thomas grinned seeing the same awe and wonder she’d always had when she was ever given a gift. Even after several years as Lady Sharpe, she was still very grateful for all she was given and it was still a delight to spoil her. “Happy Birthday my darling.” He said kissing her cheek as he crawled up on the bed behind her wrapping his arms around her and kissing her neck, settling in anxiously to watch her open her present. 

The young woman pulled the green velvet ribbon from the box before carefully opening it. Her breath caught in her chest as her eyes went wide looking at the beautiful matching necklace, bracelet, ring, and earrings inside. Beautifully heart cut emeralds set among diamonds in a matching design for the necklace, bracelet and earrings. “Thomas.” She breathed her eyes wide as the jewels caught the flicker of candle light. 

Thomas grinned loving the look on her face, “When I saw them I knew they were for you.” He reached into the box taking the necklace from the box and wrapping it around her neck clasping it as she watched in the mirror in the lid. “Although I’m afraid they hardly compare to the brilliance of your eyes my love.” He kissed her shoulder before wrapping his arms around her middle looking at her in the mirror.

“You’re right though Thomas, my birthday isn’t until next week.” She reminded him. 

“Yes, but you needn’t worry my love.” He whispered holding her tight, “I’m the one who didn’t have the patience to wait to adorn my beautiful bride in adornments befitting my princess.” She giggled a little bit as his kisses tickled her skin. 

Abigail turned looking into his eyes, “Thank you.” She whispered as they kissed again. “Don’t you ever grow weary of spoiling me so?” 

Thomas playfully thought for a moment, “No. Not even a little bit.” He stole a deep kiss from her lips pulling her to lean back into his arms as he stroked her arm then slowly moved his fingertips over her chest. “But if you are truly feeling the need to share your gratitude . . .” He said suggestively. Abigail grinned as she sat up reaching down and pulling off her slippers. Thomas grinned untying his blouse, before swiftly beginning to unfasten the buttons of Abigail’s nightgown. His fingertips eagerly slid the material down over her shoulders kissing the warm bare skin loving the taste of her beneath his lips. The young woman started to reach up to unclasp the stunning necklace to put it aside in its case but Thomas caught her hands, “No leave it.” He breathed. He lay her back down into the pillows of their bed looking down into her eyes. With a smile he kissed her hungrily having missed making love to her the right way. He had much to make up for.

He tugged the nightgown completely down her hips, those child bearing hips Lucille made sure to point out to him the first time they saw her. Abigail's gentle hum of contentment graced his ears, followed by her lifting her legs to aid in the removal had Thomas appreciating her even more.

When they made love those past couple of weeks, it was disgraceful, Thomas realized. He was her husband; one honor bound to provide the world he could give. They did the basics of sex, but afterwards, he would either go put on his night robe and go back to sleep, or decide to work on his sketches in his workshop. Thomas would take the cowards way out of the situation Abigail refused to tell him about. He hated conflict; his nature left him more introverted than an up incoming business man should be. The inventor wanting his creations to speak when his own words failed.

Thomas didn't realize he stopped until a familiar hand cupped his cheek, her dainty thumb brushing away a bit of moisture away from his eye.

"Why the tears, my love?" She asked, emerald orbs questioning.

He blinked, touching his cheek to find he, indeed, had tears.

"I...I don't know..." he admitted, looking at her.

In the flickering firelight, Abigail's whole being looked ethereal, angelic in her nakedness. The stunning necklace only enhancing what was already beautiful. The gems glittered, dancing in their own fire deep within their cores."The tears must mean how much I love you. How I can't seem to know what to say; except for when I see you, I feel whole."

Her puckered brow, once in confusion softened, her lips curling upwards. Her fingers slid into the curling dark hair at the crown of Thomas's head.

"As do I," Abigail sighed when he finally caressed her hip. A cluster of freckles managed to gather there, which one resembled a nearly perfect heart. Thomas pressed his lips to that mark, breathing in her scent.

"I have a lot to make up for," Thomas stated.

She shook her head, touching his eyebrow. The contact was so very intimate and spoke to them both; that spark from the beginning taking root again.

Instead of claiming her lips, Thomas parted her thighs, leaned down and began to lavish her clit with his tongue. He felt his wife tense, grasping the bedsheets and widening her legs. Abigail's breaths puffed softly, the emeralds catching the light every time her chest moved. 

"Thomas," she moaned, fingers tightening in his hair, "y-yes, my love."

He hummed, tongue going deeper into her slit, tasting her slowly pooling sweetness. How he missed tasting her, feeling her squirming in anticipation, hearing her barely contained gasps of pleasure, seeing her come while he was deep inside her.

Thomas felt himself stirring in his trousers, but focused on Abigail alone. She deserved more than what he was giving her this moment. She needed to see how...

'Not a bad idea, actually,' he thought, dragging himself away from her folds, much to her protest. He took her lips again, letting Abigail taste herself. 

"Would you be adverse to an idea I had?" He whispered against her lips.  
Abigail, in her haze shook her head, much to his delight. Thomas took her hand and lead it to her womanhood. 

"Pleasure yourself for a while and keep your eyes closed. It won't take long," he stole another kiss.

She lazily smiled, but dipped her fingers into her wetness and circled her clit very gently. The electric current was different from Thomas's tongue, but the sensation was wonderful, nonetheless. She heard his breathing quicken, then move away to the side. Another sound of things moving had Abigail's curiosity piqued, but she kept her eyes closed, focused on the heat in her nether regions growing.

She felt him get back on the bed, turning her to her left side, lips on her shoulder. Abigail's breasts were soon cupped in his long fingered hands.

"Open your eyes," he breathed.

Before her, propped on the great armchair that was by the fire, was the floor length mirror on it's side. Their reflection on the silvery surface only served to arouse Abigail more. Her hand between her legs, touching, probing her sex as Thomas lay behind her, already hard and ready. The mirror was angled in a way that she could see between her legs, her glistening arousal that coated her opening already puffy and ready for him.

Thomas pinched her nipples, kissing her neck languidly.

"Watch, my heart," he breathed. 

She did as Thomas took himself in hand, already having taken some of her arousal to coat his length, and began to slowly breach her sex from behind.

Abigail groaned, back arching as he slowly pushed the head of his cock inside her needy heat. It took all her willpower to keep her eyes on their reflection and not to close them on instinct. How such an addition of the male anatomy inside that of a woman's, the quintessential portion to creating life, oh, Abigail couldn't describe it.

Thomas had to force himself to not rut into her, this was all about Abigail, his call for forgiveness. But, seeing themselves in such a state of him spooning from behind was not easy. Yet, he did slide fully into her vagina and stilled himself, continuing to pepper kisses along Abigail's milky skin.

"Thomas," she shook from the pleasure, "shall we make another baby?"

He squeezed her breast, enjoying her squeak of ecstasy, "should we?"

Her head swiveled to look at him, eyes almost feverish, "we have seats to fill. I'm craving for you to fill me with your seed."

Thomas nearly came at those words; it's uncharacteristic of Abigail to say those things. So, squeezing her breast again, he began to thrust into her. 

"What else do you crave?" He nipped her earlobe.

Abigail hummed, "y-your lips. Mmm...yes."

Thomas forced her head back enough to give her what she craved. The kiss was beyond passionate, their tongues touching, hips thrusting harder.

"Ahh! Yes! Yes, Thomas."

He held her neck straight to see their bodies writhing in the mirror, growing closer and closer to orgasm.

Thomas grunted, teeth clenched, "say it, Abigail. Say it!"

She bit her lip, taking hold of his hand on her hip, "m-make a child with me, Thomas. P-put a b-baby in me. Please, oh god, make me come!"

Thomas frantically rubbed her clit, pressing his teeth lightly on her shoulder. It sent them both over the edge of ecstasy, Thomas's release warmly filling Abigail's awaiting sex.

They slowed, but still rolled their hips gently with one another, wanting to remain one for a little bit longer. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Did it hurt to birth our children?"

Abigail looked up a him, the distraction of the fire and being well content putting her in a haze. Still, she thought about how much it hurt.

"Well, in the beginning, I guess. When the contractions started, that hurt more than I expected," she traced circles on Thomas's chest, "but, I guess my body became ready for it. Why such a question?"

Thomas gave her a gentle squeeze, "I almost lost you and I don't understand why I can't be there to help you. I'm shoved out the door and told to make a drink."

"The birthing room isn't exactly the place for a husband," she said.

"Maybe it's time to change that," he looked at her, "if anything to hold your hand, to support you and keep you focused. I can't be left out to wonder if you will be alright."

“You’ve nothing to worry for my love. I’m never alone in that room. Lucille is always there, holding my hand and encouraging me. As I was there when she gave birth to her children.” Thomas jaw unconsciously clinched when she said that. Once again, he found Lucille standing in a place that was rightfully his as he was Abigail’s husband and the father of her child. Abigail smiled softly resting her hand on his arm, “Thomas, I’ve been on both sides of it now. Giving birth with Alice and William, and then assisting Lucille when she gave birth to Roderick and Lorelei. It’s . . . the end result is wonderful and beautiful my love. The act it self . . . is noisy, bloody, painful, terrifying. Lucille said you were the only one to help her when her son Nicolas was born.” Thomas eyes turned away, that thought having turned into a faded memory of a nightmare. The horror of the labor, the unearthly inhuman sounds of pain that came from the twisted mass that was his and Lucille’s child . . . it was like they were in hell. “You saw then what an ordeal it is.” 

“Darling, you have no idea what it’s like to be barricaded from our own rooms. I can hear the pain you’re in, the pain you’re suffering . . . you’ve cried out for me to come to you more than once and yet still they keep me out.” Thomas sighed reaching up stroking her cheek gently with his fingertips. She was so very beautiful. 

“Men aren’t meant to be in the birthing suite, Thomas. It . . . just isn’t the way things are done.” She said softly. “And as soon as everything is cleaned up, me, the baby, the bed linens are changed for fresh clean ones . . . they bring you in immediately.” 

“Atherton’s a man. He was allowed to be present for the birth of my son.” Thomas said a slight tone of bitterness in his voice at the thought. Not just about his being there when he himself wasn’t allowed, but Atherton in general. He wasn’t a slimy creature, nothing like the two twin McMahon brothers. Thomas saw him flirting with Abigail and exchanging glances that really weren’t terribly appropriate for someone to give to a married young woman. He was intelligent, cultured, extremely well educated, rather charming and handsome. He seemed to find both Sharpe women completely fascinating, and both Lucille and Abigail returned the interest. It was all very innocent but at the same time Thomas found himself beyond jealous when his wife and sister would faun over the doctor and anxiously greeted his unannounced visits. It was irritating. 

“He’s a doctor, Thomas. He saved my life.” She reminded him. Thomas grumbled under his breath slightly and Abigail turned towards him a bit more. “Don’t you like him? He’s very kind and so interesting. He’s really taken a liking to the library. Lady Beatrice and Lucille’s collection of books is quite extensive from countries all over the world.” 

Thomas knew she wasn’t doing it on purpose, and she didn’t even realize it but there was a light in her eyes and a tone of excitement as she spoke of the young man. “Many of those medical volumes aren’t in English. I believe there’s a large section that are written in Chinese characters, . . . .” 

“Oh, he reads and writes Chinese.” Abigail said with a smile, “The same with Japanese. He’s fluent in over 14 languages!” She said growing more excited by the moment. “Chinese, Japanese, Russian, German, Gaelic, Spanish, French, Italian, Indian, Arabic, . . . I forget the others but . . . It’s hard to imagine learning so many different languages. All the people he can talk to, the books he could read the worlds that are open to him.” 

“Lucille and I can speak Italian, French and Spanish rather well.” Thomas pointed out.

Abigail couldn’t ignore the irritation in his voice this time, his annoyance becoming more noticeable by the moment. “Oh . . . Thomas.” She sat up taking his hands in hers. “Darling, I married into a family far above my station in both culture, breeding and intelligence.” She cupped his face in her hand. “You don’t like Doctor Atherton visiting us so often do you.” 

“He’s probably the best doctor we’ve ever known Abigail. And having a competent doctor so close in Cumberland . . . well. I imagine things would have been much different had a doctor of his merit and caliber been available when our parents still lived.” Thomas conceded. 

She looked into his eyes for a moment before she consumed his lips lovingly. “You, are my only love Thomas. You hold my heart in your hand. I gave it to you the day we were married and it’s yours forever. I keep your heart close to mine and cherish it every moment of every day since you entrusted it to me. I won’t betray your trust Thomas. You’re heart is safe with me, for now and for all time.” 

Listening to her words, seeing the love and sincerity in them brought a smile to his face. Thomas felt a little silly feeling jealous when there was no need for it. Abigail had never shown even the slightest interest in another man and he knew he had nothing to fear. She admired Atherton’s brilliance and accomplishments . . . but that’s as far as it went. Sliding his hand into her hair he pulled her into a deep hungry kiss. 

Within moments he rolled them over onto Abigail’s back his arms wrapped tight around her, as he nestled between her warm thighs. His member swollen and hard as stone rubbed against her quivering womanhood that was anxiously waiting to receive him. They both grinned between kisses, and with one deep thrust he entered her wet slick entrance, his manhood stretching and filling her completely. She gasped in pleasure at the sensation, her arms wrapping around his shoulders and holding him tight as they consumed lust filled kisses, their bodies writhing together in anxious anticipation. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Doctor Atherton arrived Saturday around 11am which had become the normal routine. He would join the Sharpe’s for lunch, return the books Lucille allowed him to borrow from the library and selecting a few more volumes to read and study over the course of the next week. Then before he left he would give check-up’s to each of the children to make sure everyone was healthy and getting along well. 

Before lunch was served the two Sharpe women adjourned upstairs to freshen up leaving the two men in the library. Thomas had been thinking since he and Abigail had spoken on the matter in their chambers. 

“Doctor Atherton.” Thomas spoke up finally deciding to drop the formal small talk and chit chat and get right down to the heart of the matter. “I dare say, you may have noticed that the next generation of the Sharpe family continues to grow.” 

He chuckled, “Oh yes. You and Lady Abigail have been very prolific in securing your family legacy.” 

Thomas paused wondering if he detected a mocking tone of disapproval in that comment. “I beg your pardon?” His own tone was a little more defensive then he had intended it to be.

Atherton quickly realized that he might have taken his amusement as disrespectful, “Oh, I’m not condemning you and Lady Abigail by any means. I applaud you for desiring a large family. It’s become the fashion in London and other large British cities in the upper classes to limit themselves to one or two children. Not because they wish to have children but because it’s expected. I can see that you and Lady Abigail actually love your children very much. Rather than acting as though children were simply a requirement or inconvenience of the marriage contract, you both seem to actually like children. Lady Lucille is a bit more reserved about it, but seeing the way you all light up when you’re with your little ones . . . well it’s refreshing. I admire that very much.” 

“Good. Because we intend on more children in the future.” Thomas snapped a bit harsher then he meant. Atherton just smiled and gave a nod. “Which is why I would like to ask that I be allowed to assist with the birth of our next child.” 

Atherton was hardly expecting that and his steps slowed turning to look at the Baronet. “You want to, ‘assist’?” He said at a loss for words. 

“Yes. Abigail is my wife, why shouldn’t I want to assist with the birth of our child?” He questioned. 

The doctor seemed stunned, “Because . . . no husband does. A husband . . . really has no place in childbirth.” 

“Why is it so unusual that I would like to play a part in bringing my child into the world?” He questioned. 

“Because . . . you have a part in it already. The man . . . you are there for the baby’s conception and the rest is left to the woman.” Atherton said a confused look still crossing his face. 

“Alright, so we agree it’s unusual and I’m the exception to the rule. I want to be at my wife’s side for when our child is born into the world. Not down stairs seeing if I can marinate my internal organs in 125 year old scotch.” Thomas said forcefully not understanding why he was being argued with in his own house, about his own wife, the birth of his own children. At last glance, he was fairly certain he was the master of this estate. “You can teach me what I need to know to help you deliver the baby, that way I do have a part in the event and I’m not just in the way or underfoot and have a purpose.” He stated. “There’s plenty of time for study as I don’t think Abigail is pregnant again quite yet.” 

Atherton still stared at the Baronet incredulously that he was wanting to do this. “Sir Sharpe . . . . you realize that there are a lot of things that take place during the birth of a child . . . there are men who can’t handle seeing a small person emerge from their wife. It often bothers them a great deal, and as I understand it . . . it can lead to difficulties in the marital bed in the future because of it.” 

Thomas just stared at Atherton. It seemed like he was almost more uncomfortable with the idea of having the father present at his child’s birth. “Nothing is ever going to change how I feel about my wife, Doctor.” Thomas said rather insulted and offended that he might suddenly find her sexually repulsive. “What sort of degenerate, impotent, feeble minded, horses ass of a creature would be disgusted by the natural workings of his wife’s body giving his children life?!” 

“My deepest apologizes Baronet, It wasn’t my intention to offend you. But often times men who are not in the medical profession aren’t aware of everything that takes place and have no idea what takes place . . . and following the event it’s not uncommon for intimacy issues to arise . . .” 

“I assisted my sister with the birth of her son some years ago because only she and I occupied Allerdale at that time. There was no help to be had. We were sorely lacking in funds, and servants and there was simply no choice. I know what goes on, and I can assure you I didn’t hesitate or waver when my sister needed aid.” He said in a stern defensive tone. 

The doctor paused for a moment as he hadn’t heard this before, “Lady Lucille had a son?” 

Thomas sighed, “For an intelligent man such as yourself, you are completely missing my point. Can I assume that you are not yet married Doctor Atherton?” 

“Uh . . . no, not as yet. But a match has been arranged.” Atherton admitted. 

“Can I assume, having delivered many children by this point in your career . . . you aren’t going to be put off from making love to your future wife because you have witnessed first had from dozens of young ladies giving birth?” He questioned. Atherton sighed giving a nod letting the baronet know he was understanding his point now. “I love my wife, more then you could ever imagine. And . . . I consider it an extreme act of love for her to have my child. To endure all the pain and hardships that come with carrying our baby and then the unspeakable agony that accompanies bringing it into the world. I think, the very least I can give her in return, is to be there, standing beside her for every minute of it. Rather than drinking myself stupid in my study.” 

Atherton couldn’t help the smile the Baronet’s sincere words, and declaration of love for his wife. “I understand.” He paused before giving a nod, “If Lady Abigail consents, I would be more than happy to have you assist me. Even if the Lady Abigail is with child as we speak, we have plenty of time to go over the procedures.”

The two men shook hands agreeing to the arrangement. Thomas was properly annoyed at the young doctor that he’d even mentioned the possibility of his not wanting Abigail after seeing her give birth. It was insulting and infuriating. Yet it seemed there was nothing that could have prevented it. It was an unheard of practice for those of the upper class an aristocracy for a husband to take part in. But Allerdale had hardly ever been a traditional or conventional place. Atherton was going to have to get used to that if he intended to remain here.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Thomas and Abigail had found themselves rather frisky with each other during dinner. Suggestive glances, feet beneath the table touching and silently flirting as Abigail’s foot slipped from her slipper and she gently stroked Thomas’s calf beneath the table. A random giggle indicated some unspoken joke between husband and wife. 

Lucille could see that spring was upon not just the animals in the country. She simply paid it no mind and continued the dinner conversation with their guest. “So you studied in New Zealand as well Doctor? My, you are quite well traveled aren’t you?” She said taking a drink of her wine. 

“Yes. I actually have some relatives there on my father’s side. It gave me a chance to reconnect with them a learn a bit more about my own family history. As spread out as we are, you can lose touch with a branch or two of the family. I never want to do that.” He said as the servants cleared the table preparing to serve desert. “Well what do we have tonight Maria?” Lucille asked. 

“Cherries Jubilee, and Apple Tar Tar Tan, Mistress.” She answered. 

“Hmm. A personal favorite I must say.” Her eyes turned to her brother and his bride causing her to arch a brow as they looked into each other’s eyes, completely oblivious to the world around them. “Would you like desert, brother?” She asked in a loud voice to get his attention. 

However it seemed like an opening that the couple seized. “Yes.” They both answered at the same time. At once they stood and Thomas took her hand as they ran out of the dining room together the door closing behind. 

Lucille smiled slightly giving a nod to the maid to serve the final course, “Wasn’t quite what I meant, but alright.” She said taking another drink of her wine. 

“They seem to be in good spirits today.” Atherton said having been ignoring the silly behavior of the husband and wife obviously having fallen prey to an extreme episode of all consuming lust. 

“How else do you imagine 4 Sharpe children came about, Doctor.” They both chuckled as they tucked into their deserts.

"I won't suspect anything less, Lady Lucille. They are quite the pair," he took a sip from his glass, "though I am surprised that you are not in any way with one yourself; considering that you had a child."

Lucille stilled, fingers barely twitching, "how did you know that?"

"I have had a conversation with your brother and that came up. I was in no way trying to pry into your past, that's all."

"It's a sad time," she admitted, looking away, "my Nicholas didn't make it to his first birthday. A memory long past."

Atherton held out his hand, "my apologies for bringing it up. I find that you should also have some form of happiness, no matter how it comes about."

She frowned, watching him eat the well prepared dessert. Perhaps, if their lives were to have merged differently, Atherton would have been quite a catch for her. He was a young doctor, already on the rise of being great.

But he was already matched, and Lucille had already made her choice to remain. Still, it felt nice for another to say that. 

"Thank you." She smiled, and followed suit with her dessert.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Thomas stifled his groan against Abigail's neck as he released, her own barely contained behind clenched teeth.

The study, the closest room for them to do things, was where they found themselves. It was situated in a strange spot just under the stairs, tucked into a corner just to the left of a water closet that the servants used. It's high placed windows overlooked to the west, where beyond was a stone courtyard. The sunlight shown over their bodies, cuddled under a spare blanket in the love seat.

Abigail sighed at how comfortable she was against him, his fingertips ghosting over her thigh. They were so frisky that it took them so much willpower to actually make it to the study and not fuck each other in the foyer. Yet, Thomas did mention playfully, that was one room he still had to take her in. It set her to giggling, a soft smile on her face. 

"Sigh, I think I'll stay here all day long," he said.

Abigail hummed, "it would be nice, but we must plan for the party."

"Right. The party."

It was a given the money from the McMahon's estate to the twins was still a little ways away and that they needed to look into some new investors to fund another of Thomas's ideas. He was busy making new models and preparing well planned speeches with Abigail's help. Many were small endeavors, but his ideas for the clay mines were still their biggest income.

Businessmen from America and main land Europe were to make their way to Cumberland, a grand party planned for them. It was a way to show them the harvesters already in place and the small town beginning to grow from the success of the Sharpe family. Success spoke more volumes in the flesh than in picture form.

"Has Allerdale Hall thrown such a party?" Abigail questioned.

Thomas thought about it, giving her a wain smile, "I'm sure, long before Lucille and I were born. But with it so far from the bustling cities, I truly doubt it. This will be a first."

"Then let's make it one to remember," Abigail consumed his lips as they slithered out of the love seat. 

Thomas lain himself on the rug, holding Abigail's hips as she lowered herself onto his erect manhood. She ground herself gently, his fingers gliding over her ribs. The soft intimacy on the expansive rug kept Thomas focused as they went over again, Abigail's body shuddering. She leaned down, planting kisses to his awaiting lips.

He gave her a little huff of amusement, "I will have you in the foyer sometime."

Abigail giggled, "I won't stop you."

Thomas smiled reaching up and gently stroking her beautiful hair back from her face over her shoulder. He loved how she practically shined, how she would glow when they had just made love. Her skin was warm and soft, and her hair seemed to shine even more. It was hard to believe that this is the same young woman, who was afraid to be alone with him on their wedding night. Terrified she would do something wrong, or disappoint him, not certain what was acceptable behavior and what was not. 

That particular fear faded rather quickly, before they even made it home to Europe in fact. She’d developed quite a sexual appetite of her own. Within just a few weeks of their sex life, he found himself waking in the very early morning hours to a rather . . . anxious, enthusiastic, and practically feral young bride eagerly lavishing him with affection, caresses, kisses, and even slight nibbles. 

It was something that went away just as quickly as it had developed when they got home to England. After she miscarried, it took a while before they could share a bed, much less make love, and it was longer still before she would begin to initiate their intimacy. 

Thomas paused a moment as he suddenly began to connect the dots. “Abigail . . .” He said wide eyed before leaning up on his elbows looking up at his young wife. “Darling . . . are you . . . late?” He questioned. 

She cocked her head not quite understanding, “Late?” She leaned back on her knees to try and see the grandfather clock, but it was simply not in sight before she looked down at him her hands resting on his chest. “I’m not late for anything.” She smiled, “I don’t have to leave you any time soon.” She said drawing her fingertips down his chest to his abdomen as she leaned down kissing him hungrily as it seemed she’d had enough time to recover and was ready for another round. 

Thomas however was a bit distracted and caught her wrists to halt her advances, “No, no sweetheart that isn’t what I meant.” He sat up all the way as she still straddled his thighs. She didn’t understand why he was stopping her; she could feel that he was rather anxious to continue himself. Thomas knew that he was going to have to be more blunt and direct and he also knew how much she hated that. That puritan small town ass-backward moral upbringing. It wasn’t a bad quality, and it was part of what made the Sharpe’s fall in love with the young school mistress. But he did hate the way that upbringing made her shy, or even ashamed of her body, her desires, natural things that were perfectly normal. It was infuriating sometimes as he knew she kept things to herself she shouldn’t. His hands slid up into her hair, his fingertips stroking her silken onyx locks. “I meant, your menstruations. When’s the last time you had them?” 

“Oh.” He could see and feel her almost shrivel up into herself. There it was, that embarrassment about something that was perfectly normal that every women on the face of the Earth since the human race began. She withdrew her hands and turned her eyes away suddenly feeling very exposed, naked and straddling her naked husband. “I uh . . .um well . . .” Reaching over she quickly picked up her undergarment. “It’s . . . it’s been a while, I . . . would have to go look at my calendar. I’ve been keeping track of everything. Doctor Atherton insisted after William was born that I keep a precise record of such things.” She said softly a blush of embarrassment to her cheeks. 

“I think we should go take a look at it.” He said scooping up his clothes as he pulled them on hurrying her down the hallway. 

“Thomas? . . . Is something wrong?” She asked. He didn’t answer her until they got to their room and she went and took out her journal that she’d been keeping updated daily. She opened it but she found it quickly snatched from her hands as Thomas took it. He turned a page, then another, and then another, “Abigail . . .” He flipped through the pages before holding it up to her, “Do you write this journal in code?” 

“Well, I didn’t know if you would come across it one day since you didn’t know I was keeping it, and didn’t want you to get embarrassed.” She said flipping back through the book for what they wanted to know about. 

“So you used symbols and drawings instead of actual words?” He said a little amazed that her embarrassment about a natural function of woman’s body would stem that far. Abigail looked sheepishly finding the information her husband wanted to know. She counted the days and weeks her fingers slowing. 

Thomas looked at her anxiously, eyes wide, holding his breath. “I . . . I . . .” She looked up at him a little in shock, “Thomas, . . . how did you know before I even realized it?” 

A smile swept his face, “Really? How long? How long has it been?” He questioned looking over her shoulder at her journal having no idea what it was he was looking at. 

“54 days.” She looked at her notes again, how she could be keeping this journal every day so religiously and not realizes just how late she was. 

“Almost 8 weeks?” She nodded flipping through the pages again. He couldn’t help the grin as he wrapped his arms around her hugging her tight, “Oh darling, this is wonderful.” He pulled back cupping her face in his hand and kissed her passionately before hugging her again. 

Abigail still didn’t say anything; she still seemed to be in shock as she wrapped her arms lightly around Thomas in turn resting her head against his shoulder. In truth, Thomas’s smile faded a bit as well. If the doctor hadn’t gotten there when he did during William’s birth . . . . . he pushed the thought aside and regained his smile. He couldn’t think about that now, what’s done is done. 

“I think Lucille will be pleased with this news.” He pulled back taking her hands in his, “She’ll have another Sharpe niece or nephew to fill this house with.” Abigail was still quiet giving a nod. He kissed her hands with excitement. He cocked his head slightly, “Darling? Are you alright?” He asked. “Are you upset that . . . well, I seemed to be the one to tell you this time instead of your getting to tell me? Sweetheart,” He kissed her forehead rubbing her shoulders, “I’ve studied and memorized your body completely on a daily basis since we were married. We’ve had two children so far. I can feel it in your skin, see it in your eyes.” He said lovingly.

“It would still be very early Thomas.” She said softly. 

“Perhaps, but we’ve been quite hard at it as of late my love.” He smiled touching his forehead to hers, “I believe we’ve been unconsciously making an effort to explore each other in every room of the house. Still we’ve not quite managed it, but I think we’re getting there.” Thomas said with a mischievous wink. 

Abigail paused a moment, “Perhaps . . . if Doctor Atherton hasn’t left yet . . . we should ask him to examine me. Just to make sure. And, as educated as he is, perhaps he could give us a bit of insight as to how far along I might be? When this could have happened?” 

Thomas smiled, “You do realize he’s going to want to know the day this . . . ‘happened’ and we can’t really manage to give him an answer because we’ve not missed a day in nearly two months.” If she got embarrassed about this subject with her husband, or even with Lucille on occasion, how was she going to relay it to a doctor? She blushed a little at his mere mention of it. He smiled and kissed her hands. “I shall accompany you my love. I can give him the answers you don’t feel you can.” He promised. 

Somehow, that made her blush even more. He chuckled and kissed her cheek wrapping his arm around her as they headed back down to the Library to see if Lucille and Atherton were still discussing the books he wanted to see and the medical matters Lucille wanted more information on.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Thomas paced with Lucille in the study having been annoyed with the doctor who insisted that he and the young Miss Abigail be given some privacy for the examination. After a short argument about how he was the doctor but Thomas was her husband, Lucille stepped between them before a fight broke out. Even though it was apparent Abigail was nervous that neither Thomas nor Lucille was going to be present for the exam, she reluctantly went with doctor Atherton to their rooms. 

“I promised her that I would be with her while she was being examined.” Thomas ranted pacing back and forth. 

“Thomas, she’s a grown woman and a mother of two children. She has to grow out of this childish nonsense and act like an adult.” She said reaching for another letter and sliding the mail opener under the seal to pop it free. 

“It isn’t ‘childish nonsense’ Lucille, it’s humility. Not something you’ve been terribly burdened with in your years on this earth, but something that is part of her very being. Atherton is NOT me, he is NOT her husband and letting him examined her without a proper chaperone like this . . . .” As Thomas spoke the extent of the ludicrously of it became quite clear. “For God’s sake I’m going up there.” 

“No.” She said reaching for another letter. “Doctor Atherton has my confidence that there will be no inappropriate behavior and Abigail is quite safe in his professional hands.” Thomas shot her a glare causing her to pause and arch a brow. “What?” 

“Sort of a poor choice of words darling.” He said still feeling rather bitter about the entire affair that had occurred. And that Lucille was still making choices about Abigail’s body that were his to make. She was his wife, and the ring on her finger accompanied by the vows they exchanged made her his. 

“Keep calm brother. It isn’t as though he’s not seen her uncovered before, he will not do anything in appropriate.” She reassured him. Thomas glared at her darkly continuing to pace. 

~*~*~*~*~*~  
Atherton waited patiently having taken the instruments he would need out of his case still waiting for the Lady Sharpe to come back. He knew that she was painfully modest, and was willing to give her the time she needed. The Sharpe’s had treated him very well and been amazingly generous to him. Lucille had given him permission to have free run of their extensive library whenever he desired. It seemed that Lucille had taken quite a liking to him even though his attention had been consistently focused on Abigail. “Lady Sharpe? Are you alright?” He asked when she hadn’t returned from the changing screen. 

Abigail took a deep breath before timidly walking around the screen in her linen plain nightgown and nothing more. He smiled and motioned for her to come over and sit on the bed where he had set up his things. Abigail swallowed the lump in her throat and did as she was invited. She sat down on the very edge of the bed writing her hands again. 

Atherton returned to her wearing his stethoscope as he sat beside her, listening to her heart for several moment, before moving it across her chest, then listening to her heartbeat for several moments. He smiled, “Everything sounds good, you’re in excellent health.” He said with a grin putting the stethoscope aside. “Lay back please.” He said turning for another instrument. He turned back with his amenable way, “I’m just going to take a look at things. See how your scars are doing, and a brief pelvic exam. I’ll be quick, I promise.” 

She whimpered slightly in embarrassment as her hands flew up over her face, her eyes closed tight as she bit her lip. Atherton could easily sympathize with the poor young woman and set to his task to be as thorough as possible, but wanted to be quick for her sake. He inspected the old wounds now. The scars were hardly visible as he smiled seeing that she had been following his instructions about rubbing liniment over the marks each day causing them to fade and helping the wounds to heal, “Wonderful, you can hardly see any marks unless you’re looking for them.” He praised her for following his direction to the letter. 

He moved down between her legs lifting her knees and spread them apartment planting her feet firmly in place. Atherton rubbed his hands together and breathed on them to make them warm. Resting his hand on her abdomen he quickly and expertly did the exam finding nothing wrong or to be considered about. He pulled her nightgown back down over her legs reaching for his notebook and jotting down a few lines. Her fingers still trembling, her knees locked together she lowered her hands. 

“Is everything . . . okay? Am I . . .do I seem m. . . . healthy?” She said not knowing how to ask him what she wanted to know. He smiled. 

“Tenderness in the breasts, increased appetite, change of taste perception, and your mood changes have become more frequent for the past few weeks.” He said having questioned both Lucille before taking Abigail to her rooms for a private exam. “Congratulation’s lady Sharpe. You and the Baronet are expecting your 5 child . . . in the fall I should think.”There was a long drawn out silence that finally caused the doctor to look up from what he was writing. She looked as though she’d fallen into shock. He put his pen down looking at her a moment before reaching out and resting his hand on her shoulder. “Lady Sharpe . . . is everything alright?” She nodded a little even though her eyes filled with tears. “Abigail? . . . What is it, what’s upsetting you so?” 

Reaching up she quickly wiped her eyes and face drying the tears away. “I’m sorry Doctor, I didn’t mean to display myself so.” She said sniffling a little. Taking a deep breath she tried to regain her smile.”It’s just . . . I’ve never felt this way before. Even though the labor and the 9 difficult months preceding it . . . I’ve always been happy about the birth of our children. And they, the arrivals into our family, healthy, strong, beautiful.” Tears escaped her eyes sliding down her cheek. “I love my husband so very much Doctor. He’s the most wonderful man in the world that I’ve ever met. I couldn’t have dreamed him into life, although sometimes it feels like maybe . . . I did.” 

He nodded squeezing her shoulder before rubbing her arm a bit encouraging her to talk, “I’ve seen the way you and Thomas are together Abigail. It’s quite apparent to me that the two of you are deeply in love with each other.” There was a tone of sadness and disappointment in his voice when he said that, but he moved on hoping she didn’t pick up on it. He rubbed her back gently.

She took a deep breath before closing her eyes, “Doctor,” She began before looking up at him, “Am I going to die?” She asked the tears welling in her eyes again, “Like when William was born . . . will I die when the baby is born?” She said terror, making the words struggling to get past the knots of fear in her throat. 

“No!” Atherton said quickly cupping Abigail’s face in his hands and drying her tears with his thumb, “No no, of course not. Abigail, everything is going to be fine.” He reassured her, “What happened with William was a fluke. When Alice was born you had no trouble or complications, and from what I’ve been told you had no trouble with Roderick or Lorelei either.” Abigail turned her eyes away closing her eyes. “It was a one in 50,000 chance. I’ll monitor you closely, step by step the way. It won’t happen again, I promise you. I’ll come by every week for check up’s, I’ll make sure you and the baby remain healthy and safe.” He smiled a little, “Don’t worry. I promise I’ll look after you. Everything is going to be just fine.” 

Abigail took a ragged breath and sniffled wiping her eyes once more. Atherton wrapped his arms around her and hugged her rubbing her back, “You’ll be alright, everything’s going to be just fine.” He promised again feeling her tremble slightly. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Atherton came back down to the library carrying his case where Lucille and Thomas where waiting. Thomas shot up from his seat looking around not seeing Abigail. “What . . .where is she? Where’s she gone?” 

“Everything’s alright, Baronet. She was very tired and I gave her a little something to help her rest. She was overwrought with the news.” 

“What is the news, Doctor?” Lucille asked. 

“She’s definitely pregnant, and you can expect his arrival around mid fall.” He reported with a smile. A smile swept the two Sharpe’s faces as they looked at each other and hugging tight. 

“Oh that’s wonderful!” Lucille said excited that their family was to grow yet again. Thomas grinned proudly. “It’s apparent that you two sorted things out after all.” She said with a wink. Still holding Thomas’s hand she turned towards Atherton who thought nothing of the two siblings show of affection. They were brother and sister after all. It was normal. If he only knew. “Doctor, how did Abigail seem to you? She didn’t seem terribly excited at the news herself.” 

“She’s nervous. She’s terrified actually.” Lucille and Thomas’s smiles faded. 

“What? Why?” Thomas said a little struck. 

“It’s natural, given the circumstances of her last child’s difficult birth, But it will pass in time. I’ll make weekly visits, monitor her and the baby, she’ll be fine. The baby being born breach was a fluke, not common in a healthy young woman who has given birth to others perfectly normally.” He explained trying to keep reassuring everyone. “But I promise and I give you my word, there is nothing to worry about.” Atherton checked his watch, “I should be leaving, but I will definitely be coming back to check on Lady Sharpe and to study those volumes you have that we discussed.” He said with a s smile. 

Lucille smiled and released Thomas’s hand walking over wrapping her arm around the Doctors and walking him out. 

Thomas’s eyes moved upwards towards where his bride lay asleep in the master bedroom. Now he knew why she’d been walking around the house like she was in a daze since they realized. He closed his eyes and shook his head. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The preparations for the ball were well underway. Every servant and worker on the property was hard at work preparing the estate for the guests. It was just a few more weeks before the guests were arriving and everything had to be perfect down to the last detail. Including the hosts of the party. 

A Taylor with his assistance were sent for straight from Italy to design and hand make the Sharpe’s clothing for the party. Not a single detail was going to be overlooked as this was the first large gathering hosted at Allerdale Hall in over 75 years. Everyone was going to attend.

 

(To Be Continued . . . .)

PLEASE READ, BOOKMARK, AND REVIEW!!!


	19. The Surrogate - Chapter 19

Lucille was walking by as the tailor adjusted his measurements on Thomas's cuff. She was absolutely glad he finally decided to allow for a new wardrobe. The moth eaten clothing he wore was in dire need of an update.

"An improvement, dare I say," she walked about him, inspecting the yet to be stitched coat, "it's impeccable, truly."

The last part was directed at the little Italian man who smiled at Lucille.

"I don't know about the textile, if I'm being honest," Thomas touched the fabric, black with deep blue pinstripe.

"It's a new color combination, signore," the tailor spoke, "Magnifico, no one else has this yet."

"That's convincing enough, he will take it," Lucille said.

"Si, signora."

Thomas held back his huff and stood straighter to try to convince himself. It was a nice fabric, if he was honest. The sheen was not too much, it was lightweight to wear should the weather be warmer. The pinstripes were spaced far enough apart to not make it look overwhelmed.

He smiled, "is Abigail done with her fitting?"

"I was just on my way there. The seamstresses couldn't wait to treat us with their fabrics and are up for a challenge."

"A challenge? Is it because of her pregnancy?"

Thomas was always defensive when it came to Abigail and their growing family. Lucille also felt the same, although trying to push her sister-in-law into being stronger was a long way off. She had to defuse the rising tension in her brother. 

"Hardly," she patted his arm, "I told them to not be afraid to experiment with their wares. We are of a higher standard and are expected to push the grain of fashion. Her being pregnant and hosting a party of this caliber will have people talking, and in a good way this time."

Those words calmed him as he was directed by the tailor to raise his arms. 

"I guess seeing the products are not in my cards at this time?"

"Not yet," Lucille turned to go, catching the tailor's attention, "put him into more color; my brother has been in black for far too long."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Later that night, Thomas lay quietly in bed with Abigail, snuggled in his arms. They were content with being drowsy from the long day; the seamstress and the tailor patching together the new wardrobe all three Sharpe's, including the children, would receive. 

With Abigail's current pregnancy, she was more tired than usual. Doctor Atherton expected it and told them at his last visit so as not to worry everyone. She would most days be found napping, hands caressing the slowly growing bump.

It didn't deter her attention towards the children in the least; Alice was speaking fairly well, already referring to Lucille as 'Auntie Lucille' and common words that others her age wouldn't know. The twins were crawling and getting into all sorts of mischief. William was eating from the bottle and only fussed when hungry. 

Thomas kissed her brow, "how are you feeling, honeybee?"

Abigail hummed, "well. I'm surprised this little one is behaving."

"After two, your body must be getting used to it," Thomas smiled gently, carefully rubbing her stomach.

She returned the grin, eyes fluttering a little more, "I guess. Are you nervous about the party?"  
His gaze drifted to the low banked fire, "I don't know if nervous is the right word. It's in two weeks. Our first guests should be arriving tomorrow and just continue to come in."

"I'm glad that the hotel has been completed; the manor is big, but not to accommodate all our guests," Abigail stretched.

Cumberland was on its way to grow exponentially, new people were arriving for work at the clay mines, which opens up the need for other accommodations. First a few row houses, followed by a pub and eatery. Then a post office that also brought along more housing and a market. A bank was just finished a month ago and that brought them the hotel that was also recently finished.  
Thomas made sure to book the rooms in advance for their guests. The owner was more than a little surprised, but didn't hesitate the offer.

"It's definitely a change, but it's within walking distance."

"I doubt they will walk here," Abigail looked at him.

He smiled and kissed her nose, “Of course not. But there are those that might choose to stretch their legs, get some fresh air, and enjoy the country scenery. As gloomy as it tends to be in the fall, the colors found here are lovely. And once you cross onto the estate, the vast array of countless shades of red in every direction which the clay mines use to make themselves known on the surface.” 

She smiled softly, “I think it’s all beautiful. But as startling as it was for me the first time I saw it, I hope that the first snow won’t come until well after all of our guests have left.” Abigail admitted closing her eyes and hugging him a bit with a content yawn. 

Thomas smiled and stroked her soft raven black hair, admiring his beautiful wife. For some reason, he was reminded of their vast age difference lately. Not that it mattered how old she was. It was simply a number of years since her birth and nothing more. She had had two children and was still as lovely as ever if not more so. Her skin soft, and white like alabaster. She had a few scars here and there and he knew each one she’d gotten since marrying him and being brought here to Allerdale Hall. Had the investors not been terribly impressed with Thomas’s clay harvester ultimately giving him the freedom and funds to rebuild, refurbish, and make the estate great again . . . he imagined she would have worked herself into the ground trying to clean and make their dilapidated ruins into a proper home once more. 

His eyes moved down to the swell of her abdomen, and he gently lay his large hand and long fingers over it. His favorite thing in the world was to feel his unborn child kick inside his beautiful young bride. No matter how many times he felt it, with Alice and William, that same thrill and excitement filled him each time with this child. It was an incredible feeling. 

Everything they had ever hoped for, wish for, worked for was finally theirs. A grand estate, a vast fortune, soon-to-be 5 children to carry on their name, fortune and home. Lucille was going to make it a point to teach each and every child about finances, investments, record keeping, everything that they would need to conduct their affairs sensibly and responsibly. Something that Lucille and Thomas’ parents could have benefited. 

“Get some sleep darling.” He said kissing her forehead, “We still have quite a lot left to do to prepare for our guests.” 

~*~*~*~*~*~

A carriage crash brought Doctor Atherton patients and the Coroner business. The driver and second passenger was killed, the 3rd man was still alive but several broke bones left him in pain. The young doctor put the man out and set the numerous broken bones before tightening them up tight. 

“I don’t suppose anyone knows who this one is?” Atherton asked washing his hands as one of the men who helped at the carriage wreck had come in bringing the man’s belongings with him. 

“No idea. The carriage was coming from London. Here’s his bag that was with him inside. Too many papers to go through and we still have to clean up the mess the accident left on the road.” Atherton took the bag and gave a nod walking over and putting it on the table as he opened it. The man tipped his hat respectfully before leaving to go back to work. 

“Alright, let’s see who you are. If you have any relatives that can care for you.” He starting to take out several sealed folders and arched a brow, they looked somewhat like legal documents. Being a doctor, he had a right to know who he was treating and broke the seals taking out the numerous papers starting to go through them. 

Except none of them pertained to the man himself. Instead they pertained to the Allerdale Hall property, the Manson . . . and the Sharpe’s. It wasn’t long before he was engrossed reading news articles, death certificates, legal documents, medical documents, and all sorts of other gruesome and morbid details. 

From his talks with the Sharpe’s he knew that Abigail new nothing of her husband and sister-in-law’s dark past. So many mysterious things suddenly became clear and he felt his stomach turn. Abigail knew that Thomas had been married in the past, and had lost a child. But the marriage certificates included in this collection said he had been married 3 times, and none of the women were ever pregnant nor did they give birth to any child much less was it the cause of their demise. 

Thomas and Lucille’s mother and father were judged as killed. The father seemed to have been poisoned, the mother found with a gigantic cleaver buried in the mothers skull, naked, in the bathtub. “My god.” He breathed seeing that Lucille had been suspected but it was never proven. She had been sent away to Bedlem whose medical documents were among the files, and Thomas sent to a boarding school and his guardianship transferred to their aunt. There was no mention of the Aunt made in any further documents. 

“Jesus.” He breathed, going through everything piece by piece. Whoever this man was, he had dug up every bit of dirt on the Sharpe’s there was to be found, which were no doubt all contained in this case. It seemed a string of mysterious circumstances led to the destruction of everything else. The newspaper that printed these articles, the people who had written them, the archives where so many records were kept, everything was gone. Even the individuals whose fortune they inherited by some means that weren’t included in these documents, the two twins that were once a power house of influence in the business world, were both dead. 

One thing became exceedingly clear to him when he had sorted and gone through everything, Abigail wasn’t party to these things and as Thomas’ forth wife . . . . she was very much in danger. Danger she wasn’t even aware existed.

~*~*~*~*~*~*

“Thomas?” The Baronet turned to see his sister motioning for him to follow her into the family office. Thomas hurried inside closing the door behind and pulling the bolt. 

“Did it come? Has it arrived?” He said anxiously hurrying over to the desk. Lucille smiled and chuckle as she handed the document to her excited brother. 

“Yes, and it seems that everything in quite in order. All the repairs that needed to be seen to are at last complete. It seems that the garden is a bloom; the weather can be cool of course, but not nearly as cold as it gets here during the winter.” She said resting her hand on his arm. 

“Excellent.” He half laughed, “I never imagined that we would have a summer home to escape the coldest months. It will be good for all of us I think. The children, Abigail, us. Italy is perfect. Abigail has never been there before, and unless I’m very much mistaken, we’ll still be there when carnival.” 

Lucille smiled, “Yes, I imagine she’ll be quite delighted by the beautiful spectacle of it. The costumes, the lights, the bright colors, the fireworks in the sky lighting up the night.” Her smile grew a touch more. “It will be wonderful to visit for a short time. Then we can come home refreshed, after Abigail has time enough to recover after given birth. The warm climate, the fresh air, the adventure of it.” He couldn’t help but wrap his arms around his sister and kiss her passionately before hugging her tight, “Oh darling, this is so exciting! I can’t wait to tell Abigail.” 

“Shush!” She said touching his lips, “We agreed that once the guests start leaving, and returning to their homes, then we would tell her of our well planned trip. As a wonderful surprise.” She reminded him. 

Thomas gave a playful pout then a nod. He took Lucille’s hands and kissed them. “Thank you my darling, Sister.” He said warmly with a grateful warm look in his eyes.

“A change of scenery should be exactly what we need I think. Little time away to breathe and rest and collect our energy again. After these past years of work on our family, you restoring the estate, I rebuilding our finances and fortune to at least 50 times more than mother and father could have ever dreamed of, and Abigail . . . our sweet Abigail . . . insuring our future by giving us a generation of Sharpe’s. Healthy, happy, property looked after and educated worthy of their station and status.” She grinned taking his hand, and placing the other around their waist as she rested hers on his shoulder. 

Thomas grinned as he began to waltz with her about the office, loving to see such a bright smile and true happiness in her eyes. They laughed overjoyed at their good fortune until the dance was done and they came to a stop holding close in each other’s embrace. “I’m happy.” Thomas said softly. “I’m happy that I am in love with Abigail, and you have another female companion, a sister-in-law that you truly approve of.” 

“Oh Thomas. I love her just as much as you do.” She said honestly her own eyes sparkling. “The day I chose her . . . I had no idea how much I would come to love her. To be glad and thankful that she has been here with us through everything. From where we started out, through the renovations, the beautiful children she’s given us of course . . . . we couldn’t have found or chosen a better match for you my darling.” She said cupping his cheek, “There are no ultimatums, no under lying ambition, nothing of that sort. She’s so full of love, compassion, innocence . . . . she’s beautiful Thomas. Absolutely perfect and lovely from beginning to end.” She smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck resting her head to his shoulder, “I’m so glad that she is ours.” 

“It feels like weight has been lifted from this house, from our shoulders. The darkness is so much brighter, it’s almost gone. The dark secrets of our past, are finally fading and soon we can put them all behind us completely.” Thomas said sliding his fingers through her hair. 

“Yes. At last my darling.” They kissed passionately once more before hugging again never feeling happier than they did in this moment.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Atherton couldn't leave his patients until the evening, clearly exhausted himself from the procedures that nearly cost another patient his life. It was a miracle they survived such a crash this far out.

He made his way to the imposing gates, only to find them barred for the night. Strange, since they have always been open ever since his arrival. But given the circumstances of the newly growing boom town, he had to suspect that the Sharpe's only did so to protect their assets. Atherton felt it was his duty to warn Abigail, to possibly get her out of there and safely away from the horrors he only learned about.

So, once a passing foreman walked by the gates, the doctor flagged him down.

"Sir! I need to get into Allerdale Hall."

The foreman eyed him, mouth in a set frown, "tis a bit late to make a call for the Sharpe's, innit?"

He nodded in agreement, "I understand that, but I must speak with Lady Abigail."

The foreman only shook his head, "I'm afraid that we was told that I cannot let anyone in after dark. Many preparations are on the way with the grand party, is what I 'eard."

"Please!" Atherton shook the bars, "it is a matter of utter importance!"

That statement caught the attention of a few other men, who walked up to their fellow foreman.

"'Ey, you. Go away," one slapped his hands off the gate, "yer gonna have to wait for morning. Iffn they let you in."

The trio starred down the doctor, daring him to get past. He knew it was futile as they refused to budge.

"Fine," he pulled out a letter he written, both containing his findings and his thoughts of the matter. "Please deliver this to Lady Abigail."

The first man took it, tapping it against his forearm as the young doctor returned to the village. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Sir, the first carriages are arriving," the butler said at the entrance to the master bedroom. 

"Thank you, Howard," Thomas helped Abigail to her feet.

She smiled with his help, the baby offset her balance more than the other two. Yet, as the hostess, Abigail had to be ready to welcome their guests.

Howard held out an envelope to Abigail as she waddled over, "an envelope for you, madame."

She took it, a slight frown on her face. She was just about to open it when a giggly Alice ran up to her, arms wrapping about her calves.

"Mama!" She grinned, "goomorning!"

Abigail laughed, setting the letter aside and patted the little girls black hair. She didn't trust herself to be able to get to her level in her stage of pregnancy. 

"Good morning, my sweet girl. Got away from Sally again, I see."

Her daughter pouted, running to Thomas, "papa!"

He easily scooped her up, giving her kisses that had her squealing with joy.

"Morning, Alice," he said as Abigail smoothed her hair.

'She looks so much like Abigail,' he thought.

"Ready to greet our first guests?" He queried his glowing wife. 

She was more refreshed, having rested enough and the baby not hindering her with exhaustion. Thomas did worry about what came from the last time there was people in Allerdale Hall.

But he had to learn to leave that time in the past. 

"I am," she kissed him lightly.

When the guests started to arrive, the three Sharpe’s stood at the entrance lined up as the hosts of the ball as was tradition. Allerdale hall was decked to the nines, no inch overlooked, everything completely elegant and grand. Even Buckingham palace would pale in comparison to the grandeur and richness that filled the entire Allerdale estate. 

The Sharpe’s were in the finest, riches, most beautiful clothes that could be acquired. Abigail couldn’t help but feel like a princess in a fairytale regardless of being so great with child. Her arm was wrapped around her tall handsome husband who beamed with pride to have his beautiful young bride on his arm. His brilliant, strong and beautiful sister at his other side. Never had they imagined they would be entertaining such grand company in even grander surroundings. It was a great day for the Sharpe’s. Lucille and Thomas both standing straight full of pride as they greeted another couple. 

~*~*~*~*~*~

The doctor looked at himself in the mirror, ready to go to the party that absolutely everyone was attending. He himself had been looking forward to it until recently. That house . . . there was a evil and a darkness in that house, and the one ray of light inside of it . . . was in such danger of being extinguished. Innocently, completely unaware of the danger. 

“Doctor.” He turned seeing the injured survivor of the carriage crash. Walking over he sat down on the bed next to him, “Mr. Harper. You seem more alert now then you did before.” He touched his face and his throat, “Your fever is still rather high.” 

“The pain is back. The pain is . . . unbearable. It’s . . . it’s all over.” He said weakly. 

Atherton got up and walked over to a chest taking out several objects before walking back to his patient. The main worry right now was infection. The wounds, the severity of them, how incredibly dirty they were, how long it took them to get him to the doctor . . . it was difficult to know if the medication would take. All they could do was wait, and hope that the fever would break before it over took him.

He prepared the site for injection as he took the morphine and drew a dose. “This will help you rest.” 

“Sir, what became of my bag?” He questioned. 

The doctor paused before giving a sigh, “I’m sorry Mr. Harper. It was lost. Part of the wreck. It couldn’t be salvaged.” He said. 

His eyes rolled back and his head fell against the bed, “That was all that was left of the history. The investigations . . . all the evidence. Are you certain of it?” He questioned. 

“I’m sorry.” He said, “What evidence would that have been of.” 

“My fortune. Those whom it pertained to would have paid me handsomely and I could have retired from my work to an estate of my own.” He half laughed, “As James McMahon had offered me for such information, but managed to die before signing over the script.” 

“James McMahon?” Atherton paused injecting the man knowing it would have put him unconscious again. “Why would he want information collected? On anyone?” 

“Because he suspected his brother was murdered by one of them.” Atherton stopped cold turning towards him, “What? How can that be? Why would that be? The McMahon’s and the Sharpe’s were business partners.” 

Harper looked up at the doctor for several moments almost as if gauging wither or not to tell him anymore. But his fever was extremely high and his wits weren’t completely about him when they would have been otherwise. “It wasn’t the Sharpe Harvester they wanted. It was the Sharpe women.” The doctor furrowed his brow looking at him not quite understanding. “Jonathon grew infatuated with Mistress Abigail Sharpe. As James did with Mistress Lucille. But Jonathon was always the more impulsive of the two. And apparently . . . attacked Mistress Abigail while she was in a vulnerable and weakened state. Unable to protect herself.” 

“Attacked?” Atherton asked. 

The man sighed closing his eyes, “Apparently he raped her, repeatedly, while she was pregnant with her first child. It seems on the night Jonathon died, he was bragging about it quite indiscriminately to his companions her chose for the evening. No doubt his drowning what little good sense he had . . . if any, loosened his tongue. Other than those unfortunately, I never found another who knew of it. No one is more tight lipped about the event then those involved. Especially the Sharpe women who took Abigail to see a doctor the following day, and wanted her examined. Refusing to tell the reason for their concern. As far as my research has led me to believe that not even Baronet Sharpe is aware of the event. As he was here in Cumberland overseeing the renovations on the Mansion, Estate, and Mines.” His eyes grew heavy and he coughed, crying out in utter agony and pain. 

Atherton gave him the large dose of morphine which put the man under rather quickly. He’d sleep until morning no doubt before another dose would be needed. Well after he would return from the ball. 

The doctor stood and walked to the mirror looking at himself again, there was so much to weigh, to consider, to decide on. And not too much time to do so. Reaching for his coat and hat he headed out to the waiting carriage to take him to Allerdale Hall for the ball.

Abigail was all smiles, until a pair from her past walked into her home. 

Beatrice and Susanna Harris, her childhood bullies, strode purposely into the entryway of Allerdale Hall. Their insistent twittering of all things setting Abigail's teeth on edge.

The sisters really didn't change much, save that Beatrice had her arm around a much older gentleman.

Thomas, the ever present man he was, followed her gaze to the trio. Admiral Montgomery Attwater from Louisiana was one he met when back in the states, when Thomas was pitching his harvester back in New York. He was looking for new assets to bring to the government. A balding pate with an impressive set of graying mutton chops, Admiral Attwater still boasted his younger physique at the age of 43. How he managed to bring the Harris sisters here only had his wife shaken. 

"I didn't know that he knew them," he whispered as he hidden his statement by brushing a lock of Abigail's hair back, "I'm sorry."

She placed her hand on his wrist, "don't apologize. They have always been this way," she squeezed his hand. 

Thomas gave her a quick peck on the cheek, much to the ire of the Harris sisters, he noted. But he planted a becoming smile on his face as Attwater outstretched his hand for a shake.

"Baronet Sharpe! A pleasure to see you again!" Admiral Attwater's southern drawl boomed in the foyer, "I apologize for not coming last time, but my expertise was needed."

Thomas only smiled back, "likewise, Admiral. But I understand completely," he indicated to Lucille, "my sister, you remember?"

The elder man kissed her hand as Thomas turned towards Abigail, "I would like to introduce you to my wife, Abigail."

"A pleasure," he kissed Abigail's hand, whiskers tickling her wrist. "I didn't know you were married."

"We married not long after arriving in Boston," Thomas supplied, "she is my world."

Abigail's heart swelled at the words that the exasperated huff from the Admiral's guests didn't deter her much. 

"Thomas is quite a romantic," Abigail said, hand on her stomach, "but it is just part of our life."

Beatrice decided to cut in then, her hand going for Thomas's, "it's so good to see you again, Sir Sharpe."

Lucille felt herself bristle at the woman, which Thomas recovered and brushed his lips very lightly on her hand. She seemed to adhere a smidgen of the southern accent, but failed. 

"I am in agreement, Miss Beatrice," Susanna extended her hand to him, "Miss Susanna."

Susanna simpered, "she is soon to be Attwater, if things go well."

Abigail's eyebrows shot up, "really?"

The sisters blinked her way, "why yes. Beatrice deserves such a husband, as do I. And we would know how to keep ourselves-" her eyes darted down to Abigail's swollen stomach, "- fit, unlike what I see."

'Still at it,' Lucille fumed, jaw clenching.

But it was Abigail who replied, "I happen to be carrying Thomas's child, you silly girl. His 'fifth', if I am recalling correctly."

The sisters blinked, surprised with her boldness. They don't remember this shy girl giving it to them before. 

Abigail stepped closer to the sisters, "oh, and just to let you know, he is a terrific lover. We make love practically every night."

Lucille couldn’t help but smile hearing Abigail’s rather blunt confession which would usually be considered incredibly rude, and inappropriate. Her eyes slid slyly towards the two rather stupid and unsophisticated girls whose only value was the money of the family they were born into. Money did not usually indicate quality of breeding or intelligence. And for Abigail, Lucille and Thomas both knew she would internally beat herself black and blue for it later. However, it seemed rather clear the two women had no qualms with flirting with Abigail’s husband right in front of her, and would no doubt harbor the intention to try and seduce him later. Probably as the team of whores they were. Lucille saw a look of horror flash for a split second across Abigail’s eyes at herself as she stepped back next to Thomas wrapping her arm around his. He smiled and rested his hand over hers. 

“I imagine the fact that Abigail is patron to the new and rather modern school house in Boston is a blessing considering the inadequacy and state of the previous one. It more then accommodates the children of the town with plenty of room to spare.” Thomas said reminding them that she was not the school marm in training condemned to spinster hood having just turned 18 when they brought her home to England. “How does Mistress Styles fair these days?” 

Beatrice stepped back next to their escort. It was the Admiral who answered Thomas’ question, “I’m afraid Mistress Style’s passed away at the beginning of the year before the new schoolhouse was complete.” He addressed Abigail directly now, “I must thank you, Mistress Sharpe. For your kindness and generosity, paying for her funeral and burial expenses. I’m afraid she died in debt.” 

This was news to both Thomas and Lucille who knew nothing of this. Abigail felt like her heart dove in her chest when the Admiral said it never having felt as though Thomas nor Lucille would have approved of her paying for the woman’s death expenses, and she was quite correct. “Mistress Styles was very kind to me when my parents died, Sir. And she lived her life educating the children of Boston.” Her eyes turned back towards the two ladies who were his guests, that she knew were students of the woman when they were young. “I only wish that those she educated and whose lives she influenced would have felt they had a duty to see she had a proper burial in the churchyard and not a paupers grave.” 

The Admiral smiled, “You are a very great lady Mistress Abigail.” Everyone knew what an evil and foul tempered person Mistress Styles was, her own family wanted nothing to do with her and could have cared less if their own blood relative would have been left in a ditch to rot as carrion for the crows and ravens. Abigail, even though she was used quite badly, and treated cruelly by the bitter old woman . . . she was the only friend she had in the world. Even after she tried to thwart her marriage to the Baronet. 

“I’m rather hungry after our trip.” Suzanna said as Beatrice wrapped her arm around the Admiral’s both of them glaring at Abigail. 

“There are refreshments in the main hall, and dinner will be served shortly.” Thomas said. He looked at the Admiral, “I hope to speak with you again before departing this evening?” He requested. 

“Of course Sir Sharpe. Thank you for your hospitality.” With that the three guests turned and entered the hall with the other guests. As soon as they were out of line of site, Abigail thought she was going to pass out as she took a breath. 

“Bravo darling.” Thomas whispered to her as she never once turned her eyes away or accepted their ill matters. 

“Almost worth the money that was spent without our knowledge on someone not deserving of such kindness.” Lucille mentioned as they smiled greeting another pair as they entered the house and made their way towards the hall. 

“Please forgive me.” She said softly, “She took me in for 3 years when no one else would, I couldn’t bear the thought of her being forgotten after seeing so many children had proper education throughout her lifetime.” 

Lucille hardly felt the same way. She didn’t take Abigail in because she was generous or charitable, she saw a tender, kind, young, strong, hard-working, slave girl. Whose own generosity and good heart could be exploited so the old bat could pawn off all her chores. Jealous of her beauty and optimism she dressed her like a bloody Quaker in restricting uncomfortable clothes in attempt to hide her beauty and was annoyed when she found that her beauty came from inside, not just outside. “Forgiven. But only because the old witch cannot do you anymore harm my dearest sister.” She said as the trio smiled greeting the next set of guests. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

After the majority of the guests arrived the party moved into the main hall. An hour into the festivities, it was announced that dinner was served and all the guests moved into the dining room.

The three Sharpe’s started to adjourn with the others to take their places at the head of the table, but Abigail stopped. “Oh, I forgot my fan in the foyer.” She said. 

“We’ll have one of the servants fetch it for you.” Thomas said not wanting her to have to walk more then she had to this far along in the pregnancy, and still fearful something could happen if she over exerted herself.

“No, it’s alright. I’ll get it. It’ll just take a moment.” She said kissing his cheek. Thomas hated not having her at his side for any length of time this evening knowing that she had been quite exhausted with all the preparations for their guests. 

“No, it’s alright. I’ll get it. It’ll just take a moment.” She said kissing his cheek. Thomas hated not having her at his side for any length of time this evening knowing that she had been quite exhausted with all the preparations for their guests. 

“Hurry back darling.” He said reluctantly releasing her hand. She smiled and gave a nod gathering her skirts as she headed out to the foyer. Thomas almost felt like he should go with her but knew that it frustrated her sometimes for him to be over protective. Taking a breath he headed into the dining room to take his place at the head of the table. 

Abigail passed through the doors where a few servants were posted just in case any of their guests needed assistance or needed to collect their things should they feel the need to leave the ball early. She looked around not certain where she’d left her feather fan before seeing it over on the table in the corner. She had wanted her hands free to greet their guests respectfully and warmly. “There you are.” She said with a smile walking over and picking it up.

Just then, Doctor Atherton entered having passed his had a coat off to a maid before going into the foyer. Abigail’s eyes lit up, “Doctor Atherton.” She said walking over holding out her hand. “We were worried you wouldn’t be able to attend. That you had patients that needed care.” He smiled and took her hand kissing it gently before looking up at her. 

“I have nurses to assist me now, with the growing population, added help was definitely needed.” Abigail smiled always happy to see him. 

“You’re just in time, dinner has just been served.” She said wrapping her arm around his to escort him to the dining room. 

However as Atherton walked with her, his smile dimmed. “Abigail . . . I need to speak with you, could we . . .” He paused looking around at the servants present, “Is there somewhere we could talk privately?” 

She paused cocking her head slightly, “There’s plenty of time for that this evening, but Thomas will wait dinner on us and many people only just arrived from their travels and our guests are starving. As you must be after a long day of work.”

“Well, that may be but I really feel that we shouldn’t wait to speak . . .” 

“Abigail.” The two looked over to see Lucille had come into the foyer to fetch her sister-in-law, “The guests are waiting and Thomas is rather worried.” Lucille smiled and turned to Atherton holding out her hand. He hesitated for a moment knowing far more about the eldest Sharpe then he had before, but then smiled and took it placing a gentle kiss to her hand. “Doctor, better late than not at all. Dinner has only just been served.” 

She wrapped her arm around his and Abigail smiled as they both escorted him to the dining room, where as suspected the guests were at their places waiting for their hostess to arrive before sitting at the table. Atherton took the place reserved for him as the two Sharpe ladies went to their own places beside Thomas. Then together the entire party took their seats and pleasant conversation and good spirits resumed as the servants set to their task of serving the appetizers to begin the elaborate and well prepared meal. 

Thomas smiled and took Abigail’s hand kissing it, “Are you alright?” He whispered. 

“It was where I left it.” She replied squeezing his hand knowing he was always worried about her these days. “Everything’s fine Thomas.” She reassured him. “Besides, it turned out to be a good thing as Doctor Atherton just arrived.” 

“So I see.” He said seeing the young handsome doctor sitting a little ways down the table. “I suppose he had patients who needed his attention.” Actually, Thomas rather wished he wouldn’t have attended. Although his sister and wife enjoyed his company, there were times when he felt he wanted back hand him just for being charming. Abigail cocked her head slightly when he fell silent seeing the look in his eyes. However Thomas realized his jealousy of Lucille and Abigail was raring it’s ugly head again. He had no reason to be jealous as the two Sharpe women would never betray him in such a way. Certainly not Abigail. He regained his smile for her kissing her hand once more. “Eat my love, I know you’re famished you haven’t eaten since noon.” She gave a nod picking up her spoon to eat her soup. 

Thomas cast one more glance in the doctors’ direction before reaching for his glass taking a drink to begin his own meal set before him. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Atherton paced in the library as he requested for a third time during the course of the evening that he needed to speak with her privately on an urgent matter that couldn’t wait anymore. However on their way to the library, one of the maids came to her asking a question and Abigail bid him to go ahead and she would be along shortly before going with the maid to see to the matter. 

The door of the library opened and he sighed in relief, “Oh Abigail I . . .” However when he turned it wasn’t Abigail but Lucille at the door. “Lady Lucille. I apologize I was waiting to speak with your sister-in-law.” 

“I know.” Lucille said turning and closing the door behind her, “But I’m afraid that she needed to be excused, perhaps for the evening. She hasn’t been off her feet all day and she wasn’t feeling well. I took her to her room to rest.” 

“Is she alright? Perhaps I should check on her.” The doctor suggested hoping to use the excuse to speak with Abigail, but Lucille didn’t seem to be having it. The look on her face wasn’t as welcoming as usual. 

“Simply exhausted. A little rest and she’ll be fine.” She walked towards him, the look on her face very different than usual. “Abigail was concerned saying that you wanted to speak with her and didn’t want to leave you waiting for her and think you rude.”

The doctor felt a twinge in his chest realizing that Lucille had come in Abigail’s place. He should have made it clear that it was Abigail and only Abigail needed to speak to alone. He found a small smile as he gave a nod, “Perfectly understandable. The arrival of her child isn’t too far off, and it’s best not to overdo things or push herself. Perhaps another time when she’s feeling better.” He said starting for the door but Lucille stepped in his path not allowing him to leave. 

“I have to say, Doctor Atherton. As much as we enjoy your visits and tales of your exploits across the world to exotic places . . . I’m rather disappointed that you would request to speak with Abigail alone without a chaperone or Thomas’ permission.” She said in a low tone. 

Atherton saw something in her eyes he’d never seen before. A silent warning that he had over stepped his bounds with this. “I meant no disrespect to the Baronet nor to Abigail. I just know how . . . the topic of her body and its functions makes her uncomfortable and embarrassed.” He half laughed, “Even to a doctor.” He said trying to lighten the mood almost feeling a darkness hovering in the room he’d never felt in all his visits. However, Lucille wasn’t playing along nor the least bit amused. 

“Doctor Atherton,” She began, “I realize that you have a certain fondness for my sister, but Abigail’s kind heart blinds her to certain ways of the world. She’d rather trust everyone believing that they are good and true at heart. Even after her positive and hopeful outlook has been taken advantage of by those who would prey on an innocent such as she.” Lucille said seriously.

“I . . . have examined her many times these past months without a chaperone. I swear to you I would never do anything inappropriate, Lady Lucille. I’m Lady Abigail’s doctor and her health and well-being is my truest care. I hope that you would know that and never think otherwise and would think more of your sister, and of me.”

“Men aren’t always guided by their minds or their hearts doctor. Abigail is beautiful, as my brother is, and they are quite happy together and very much in love. Both of them are still quite innocent in many ways. There are those that have ignored their vows and their love for each other for their own selfish gain and desire for a moment of brief pleasure.” She stared into his eyes, “Their happiness doctor, is my truest care.” 

She didn’t threaten him but her meaning was clear. Atherton gave a nod in acknowledgement as Lucille was not in the least bit jesting and felt his blood run cold. Seeing that he understood her words, she stepped back out of his way letting him leave the library to return to the ball, which he did so with all haste. Lucille liked the doctor, and was rather fond of him herself . . . but no one was going to intrude or interfere with their family again. They had suffered enough and she wouldn’t let anyone cause them more pain.

Thomas’s eyes moved upwards towards the master bedroom where Abigail needed to retire for the evening. He wished he could go up and check on her, but as Baronet and Lord of the house he couldn’t leave their guests. 

“Sir?” Thomas looked over seeing one of the servants who he had asked to remind him about writing a check for the Italian carpenters so they could leave the next morning and catch their ship home.

“Oh yes, thank you.” He stood and Lucille saw him heading in the direction of the offices and hurried over to him. 

“What is it?” 

“I haven’t signed the check for the workers who are leaving tomorrow. I’m sorry darling I meant to before the guests arrived but Abigail started feeling ill and I . . . .” He tried to explain but she shook her head. 

“It’s alright, just be quick about it.” She said handing him the key to the office as she smiled seeing some of their more wealthy and prestigious guests nearby wanting to speak with them a little more about investing in future Sharpe enterprises. He gave a nod and hurried to their office to retrieve the check and sign it. He unlocked the door and pushed inside seeing it on the desk slipping the key back in his pocket as he walked over sitting down and reaching for a pen. 

He heard the door close and looked up seeing Beatrice having followed him and turned the lock on the office. “If you’re looking for the ladies room I’m afraid you took a wrong turn.” Thomas said taking out the check and signing it before slipping it back in the envelope. 

“Oh come now, Thomas. I remember how you once made eyes at me across the floor before you stumbled upon our town’s charity case.” Thomas gave her a look before slipping the envelope back in his pocket. 

“Honestly, Beatrice after all these years, can’t you learn to accept your defeat with some dignity and grace?” He put the pen down standing from the desk and turning off the lamp walking towards the door however she kept his pace. 

“The word ‘defeat’ implies that there was ever a competition to begin with.” When he reached for the door handle but she quickly put herself between him and the exit blocking his way. “Why did you choose her? She had nothing. No money, no family, no name, no . . .” she reached up smoothing his shirt collar with her fingertips. “ . . . experience?” She said looking at him through hooded very suggestive eyes. 

“Don’t you think your escort is wondering where you are by now Mrs . . . .” However his words were cut off by a rather forward woman throwing herself onto Thomas, wrapping her arms around his neck and devouring his mouth. Thomas was to shocked to move for a moment, only to find himself thrown back onto the couch next to the wall. His abdomen immediately straddled by a wonton creature whose claws her literally trying to find his bare skin. Trying to push her off was like trying to get gum off your shoe. He managed to push her face off his, his eyes going wide when he felt her hands on his bare chest. “BETRICE!” He said trying to grab her hands. 

Thomas didn’t want to hurt her but this was madness. What was worse, was the fact even though she was an evil, simple minded . . . well . . whore, she had a very tempting and lovely body. If she was born a mute it would have probably helped. She could keep her nasty ignorance inside and keep her screeching voice from offending anyone’s ears. Although Thomas distasted this woman and everything she did and said from the moment he met her . . . his body couldn’t ignore the fact that her body was rather . . . temping. 

He grabbed her shoulders and tried to shove her off, but it was useless as she rocked her hips against his. When he felt her slipping he’d hoped that it was enough to make her fall off him to the floor. However her thighs clapped down around him and caused him to fall to the floor on top of her. Her legs around him tight like a vice. 

“HAVE YOU LOST YOUR MIND!?” He roared at her, seizing her wrists and pinning them down on either side of her using his weight to keep her pinned to the floor. Even though her entire form was still writhing against him like some sort of snake. 

“What could it possibly hurt Thomas?” She said digging her heel into his thigh pressing his hips against her own. “No one would ever have to know.” She whispered breathlessly a Cheshire grin crossing her face, “I won’t tell.” 

“I have no doubt of that . . . more then you know.” He said looking into her eyes as he forced her flat beneath him again trying to hold her still. An absolutely useless endeavor. On the one hand he would give anything for someone to open that door right now and give him assistance, bit he had the only key in his pocket and the door was locked. No one was coming in to help him. “Have you no worth for yourself at all? Pride? Dignity?” He demanded. 

“Have you no mirror in your own house?” She shot back writhing her hips against his again, causing Thomas to close his eyes trying to keep control of the room, of her, of his own body. This wasn’t fair. “No idea, . . . how ‘blessed’ you are beyond other men?” 

“I don’t like you, Beatrice.” He said seriously through clinched teeth and closed eyes. 

She leaned up breathing on his neck, “So?” She said her tongue snaking out across his throat like a serpent.

"Stop it, Beatrice," he said, "your actions only show your childish behaviors."

"Oh, but I have quite the experience," she nipped his earlobe, "what could Abigail possibly know? She's not even a good simple tart."

That blunt statement gave Thomas the strength to shimmy his hips out of her own and stand quickly out of her reach. The woman pouted, not realizing her hair fell out of its coiffure. 

"Do not talk about my wife that way," he growled, feeling angry with this harrion. "You've not an inkling of how much more of a perfect woman she is."

Beatrice shrugged, "like I care about her. We were supposed to be married, Thomas. I felt your intentions."

"Maybe, but being with a whore wasn't it. Besides, you have quite a catch with the Admiral."  
Her face turned a bright red as she stumbled to her feet.

"Now, get out," Thomas grabbed her by the arm, opening the door. He wasn't surprised to see Lucille waiting.

His sister eyed the woman as she took in Thomas' state, motioning with her head for the silly girl to leave. He could feel Lucille's stare while working the buttons up. She started to walk past when he grabbed her wrist.

"Wait here for me," he demanded in a husky whisper.

She merely blinked, already noticing his demanding tone had her neither regions aroused beyond what she experienced before. 

She waited until the door swung shut, hands working loose the buttons of her dress.

This was quite a turn for him, she wasn't blind to Beatrice's seduction; she was in his mind for funding the house. A quick marriage followed by gaining her money and Beatrice another rotting corpse to add to the mines. There really was no love in that potential courtship, just a pretty face and a dowry to claim. 

'Abigail was the better choice,' Lucille thought to herself, 'she has a way of charming even the saddest of souls. She deserves to carry our children; continuing the family name is better than that whore's money.'

She let the dress fall into a crumpled heap, walking in just her shoes and stockings.

When Thomas came in twenty minutes later, it didn't cross Lucille's mind that he needed to take charge and that she was to be submissive to his whims.

Thomas slammed the door closed and locked it turning and stalking towards Lucille. “Well. Dare I ask what the pretended ‘virgin’ wanted with . . . .” Thomas reached out his hand wrapping around the back of Lucille’s neck as he devoured her mouth like a starving wolf. Lucille was pleasantly surprised finding her brother incredibly worked up, his other hand pressing to her chest and nearly slamming her hard against the wall. 

Rather than be startled, Lucille smiled and reached out grabbing his neck tie jerking him towards her and at once they consumed each other’s lips. Thomas reached down clasping her kneel and pulling her thigh around his hips, as he ground his hardness into her. She gasped and moaned at the feel. 

“Oooh Thomas.” She moaned as he bit down into her neck grinding harder. “I thought for a moment I’d need to remind her of her manners . . . perhaps a thank you is warranted.” 

“Shut up Lucille.” He hissed taking her mouth greedily again. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Upstairs, Abigail was sleeping hot and restlessly under her covers. Her personal maid that kept her company at night when Thomas wasn’t present, like now, was stationed in a chair outside in case Abigail called out needing assistance. 

She tossed and turned unable to find a comfortable space as it seemed the baby was restless tonight as well. Kicking her a few times in the ribs to let her know they were there. Abigail gasped in her sleep feeling as though she couldn’t catch her breath. 

Feeling a cold chill swept through the room, Abigail’s eyes opened feeling strange. Slowly, she sat up not understanding the feeling she was having. Reaching for her dressing gown she slipped her arms into the sleeves and stood from the bed walking to the large window and pulling the drapes open. It was dark, and no one was out there and it seemed a storm had over taken the property. At least she thought no one was out there, but she could feel eyes on her. 

Looking in the direction where the family graveyard was she squinted her eyes trying to see through the shadows leaning closer to the glass which was ice cold to the touch. Suddenly a crack of lightening tore open the sky and the thunder shook the very ground and the whole of the Allerdale Hall estate. When it lit up the darkness she covered her mouth and gasped stepping back away from the window. She saw several rows of shadows standing in straight lines perfectly still all faced towards the house. Needless to say her blood ran cold but she stepped closer to the window once more staring at the hillside not certain if what she saw was real.

When the lightning struck again, she saw the figures more clearly. The shadows had eyes. Glowing, silver, mirror-like eyes. Dead eyes that shimmered in the seconds of light. The sea was growing restless, more and more wild with each thunder crash shaking everything. Abigail’s heart began to beat faster in her chest as something like a dark shadow seemed to move over the house and descended down over it like a blanket of darkness. 

The lightening lit up the estate again but this time, the shadows that had been on the hill side were moving towards the house. Appearing closer and closer each time the sky broke and ripped open shivering erie light. 

Abigail wanted to call out to Thomas or Lucille but she couldn’t. She was frozen with fear, and her voice was frozen in her throat. She tried to breathe, her chest starting to hurt now as the baby kicked her ribs again unable to turn away from the terror approaching the house.

When the shadows were straight down in the courtyard she could see them clearly. The dead faces, the stiff cold bodies, the lifeless eyes all turned upwards towards her window and towards her where she stood. Yet the following crack of lightening they all seemed to disappear. Not a single shadow, just rain and wind. But even though they were gone, the terror inside of her didn’t disappear. Maybe she was just imagining things again. It wasn’t the first time she’d hallucinated strange things. They had told her before that it was from exhaustion, pregnancy, a life style she wasn’t accustomed to, stress from everything that had been going on in the house. Perhaps that’s what this was. 

She sighed nervously and turned to go back to bed, but her eyes went wide finding her room filled with the dead. Standing still, stuff, pale, dead, lifeless glass eyes. Abigail started to breathe fast, her heart feeling like it would burst in her chest. Then, all of their mouths stretched open, far more than a human mouth should and this horrid shrieking sound came from each one.

Abigail fell back against the wall and let out a blood curdling scream, “THOMAS!!!!!” The following crack of thunder and lightning and the figures were gone. But too terrified by what she had just witnessed she screamed again running from the master bedroom. “LUCILLE!!!!!!” 

The hallways were dark, empty, the only light from the cracks of lightening, the darkness like a thick fog miring her vision. She screamed out again throwing herself on the doors of the nursery as they flew open. All the children . . . their babies, were all . . . dead. Bloody in their cribs. As she approached them, they were as dead as the creatures she’d seen, their eyes like glass mirrors all staring up at her. “No . . .” She said her heartbeat echoing in her ears. When their mouths all began to stretch open her eyes went wide, and before the sound came again she covered her ears tight with her hands on each side of her head and turned running from the room shrieking out again. 

She began running from door to door, smacking her hand against the wood finding them all locked tight. She shrieked calling out for Thomas and Lucille again and again trying to find them. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Thomas and Lucille were deep in the throes of passion on top of the desk in the office when a panicked sounding pound came to the door. “Baronet Sharpe! Lady Lucille!!!” Both of them were hardly in a position or had any desire to halt their activities. “It’s Lady Abigail!” 

“What’s wrong!?” The siblings stopped both looking towards the door. 

“The door of the master bedroom is jammed! We can’t open it and she’s been screaming M’Lady! Horrible blood freezing screams but we can’t get it open to help her!” The two looked at each other wide eyed before scrambling for their clothing. Thomas had more on, and quickly buttoned them up putting them back in place as Lucille shoved him towards the door.

“Go, GO!” She said. He gave a nod unlocking the door and hurrying out as the door closed behind as Lucille slipped her dress back on smoothing her hair back into its place.

Thomas ran out seeing that none of the guests seemed aware of the commotion above and almost flew up the stairs three steps at a time. He ran down the hall to the master bedroom finding 4-5 of the staff trying to break the door in with no luck. Inside, just as explained, were terror filled blood curdling screams coming from Abigail. 

“ABIGAIL!!!” Thomas called out immediately pushing against the door with the others finding the handle wouldn’t move or give even a little bit. Reaching over he grabbed one of the men, “Go to my workshop, get my tool case. HURRY!” He said pushing up and the man took off running. He leaned against the door, “Hold on darling!” He looked to one of the maids, “Go down stairs, see if Doctor Atherton has left yet. Get him up here, but do it quietly!” He said quickly as another scream ripped through the door. “ABIGAIL!!” Thomas cried helplessly. 

Lucille came through the foyer at the same time seeing Atherton starting up the stairs at the same time following the maid. He saw her quickened pace and hurried to keep up with her. “Is something wrong?” 

“It’s Abigail.” She said her skirts hiked out of her way so her feet wouldn’t get tangled in her boots. She looked over at him arching a brow, “Can I trust you to behave yourself?” The young doctor gave her a look as they reached the top of the stairs. The two ran down the hallway seeing the men at the door trying to get in. “What is it? What’s going on?” Lucille demanded trying the door handles herself. 

“I don’t know!” Thomas said, “It went quiet a moment ago. I can’t hear anything!” He exclaimed even more panicked then before at the silence. 

Lucille looked at it knowing trying to force the hardwood wasn’t going to work. “Perhaps the solidness of this door was not the wisest decision we made in the renovations brother.” Thomas narrowed his eyes at her knowing that they had to replace everything and they wanted to restore the estate to its former grandeur or surpass it which they accomplished in many ways. 

The man that Thomas had sent to get his tools arrived and he took his case putting it on the floor and opening it. But right before he touched his first tool to the handle, the door unlocked from the inside. The door opened and Abigail nearly fell out as Thomas caught her in his arms. She was pale, flushed, a sheen of sweat to her skin as she was gasping for air. Thomas held her tight as he sank to the floor with her, her chest buried in his chest weeping, her entire body shaking almost violently in terror. 

Lucille frowned pushing the doors of the bedroom open finding nothing wrong or out of place. Except the sheets where Abigail had struggled in her sleep. Turning she kneeled to the floor reaching out and gently stroking her hair. “Darling, it was just a bad dream. Everything is alright.” She cooed kissing her cheek wrapping her arm around her as well.

Abigail gasped, “The children, please . . . God the children!” She started to pull away reaching in the direction of the nursery, no doubt to make a dash in a panic. But Thomas wouldn’t let her, she was far to upset and far too far along in her pregnancy to let her continue in this state. 

“Isabel.” Thomas said indicating she should go then he looked at Lucille, “Lucille, would you please?” She nodded and stood going with the maid to the nursery. “Shhhh, it’s alright darling. Lucille will see to them.” He said holding her close rubbing her back trying to calm her. He looked up, “Doctor?” He said wanting him to see how his wife and the baby were. At once the doctor kneeled down beside them taking her wrist and checking her pulse finding it far faster than it should be. 

Within moments, Lucille returned. “They’re safe darling. Everyone is fine.” She promised kneeling down next to her on the floor again returning to stroke her hair. “They’re all asleep. Lorelei has crawled into bed with Alice again and they’re both sound asleep.” 

“We need to get her back in bed.” Atherton said sending one of the servants to get his medical case out of the carriage. 

“What is it?” Lucille asked. 

“Her heart is racing and the baby has dropped.” He said. Thomas looked up at him, as Atherton rested his hand over her abdomen. 

“What the hell does that mean?” Thomas said having had a few nightmares himself.

“Don’t worry; it’s turned the right way this time.” The doctor promised. “Abigail, I need you to try and calm down. Right now.” He said in a loud clear voice as she had fallen into hysterics. 

Thomas started to pick her up from the floor to return her to bed, but her hands dug into his arm and shoulder. “NO!” She said quickly. “Not in there! Please! Not in there!” She said becoming more upset. Thomas started to say something to tell her it was alright, but her heart sped faster and she started to cry shaking her head. 

“Alright, Thomas take her to the room at the end of the hall. Be quick about it!” Lucille said turning and instructing the servants to quickly and quietly get everything that was needed to the room down the hall. Thomas, the doctor, and the others hurried down taking her into the guest room which was a quarter of the size of the Master Bedroom but adequate for their needs. 

“Shhhh, it’s alright sweetheart.” Thomas lay her down on the bed holding her hand and smoothing her hair away from her face. “Just breathe, calm down.” 

Shaking her head she leaned up, “Thomas, please . . . we need help.” She said as he gently pushed her back to lay down on the bed.

“It’s alright, the doctors here and I’m going to stay with you and help this time . . .” He started to explain. 

“No, not that kind of help!” She said shaking her head, “The church, please send someone to get the reverend.” This was strange and new, this wasn’t something she had ever wanted nor asked for before. “The children aren’t baptized, they aren’t protected from anything. We never had them christened . . . NOTHING!” She said in a panic. 

Thomas and Lucille looked at each other speechless. What on Earth had she dreamed about to fill her wish such terror. The servant returned with the doctor’s case and he quickly pulled out several things, then a metal syringe and a bottle quickly loading a large dose. 

The two Sharpe siblings tried to speak to her to reassure her everything was fine, as Thomas was having a hard time holding her down by the shoulders. “Here.” The doctor said at Thomas moved enough for him to reach her arm. He swabbed it with alcohol before pushing the large needle into her shoulder. Within moments Abigail’s body relaxed and her eyelids were growing heavy. “Everything’s fine Abigail. I just gave you something to relax you. The baby is coming, and we need to calm you down. Don’t worry, we’re here, we’ll keep you safe.” He promised.

Abigail was losing to the medication and looked over, “Lucille, the children. Please don’t let anyone hurt . . . the children . . .” She begged tears streaming down her face. 

“Of course not, sweetheart. No one is going to harm our little ones, I promise.” Within seconds she faded and was out her body completely relaxed. The doctor took her wrist taking her pulse again finding her heart was already slowing down so he could actually count it now. Lucille looked up at Thomas, “Thomas, we have to dismiss our guests downstairs. We can’t simply abandon them, all three of us.” 

“We can’t leave her, not now.” Thomas replied. 

“Which is my point exactly.” She pointed out, “Come on. We won’t be long and I think they’ll be understanding considering the baronets fifth child decided it’s time to make an appearance.” She stood walking around the bed.

He sighed and leaned down kissing Abigail’s forehead. “Don’t worry, we’ll be back soon.” He promised before reluctantly standing before going with Lucille. On their way out she gave Atherton a warning look to remind him of their talk earlier. 

Once heading down the hallway to go down and explain why the festivities were going to end a little early for the evening, that already turned well into morning. “Where in hell did that come from?” Lucille said in a low voice. “Since when does she believe in such things?” 

“When she’s scared.” Thomas answered. “Something terrified her; she was out of her head in fear.” 

“Well, we’ll see to the guests and we’ll sort this out later.”

 

(To Be Continued . . . .)

PLEASE READ, BOOKMARK, AND REVIEW!!!


	20. The Surrogate - Chapter 20

"All silly notions that do not make any difference," Lucille spoke quietly, head held high.

"You can't blame her for being raised that way," Thomas retorted, "you forget about the chapel in the house; perhaps that needs to be renovated for her."

His sister bristled, but couldn't fire back as his eyes only returned to gazing upwards again. Ever since William's birth, Thomas still couldn't shake off the scary thoughts of Abigail's near demise. She gave them both a scare, their son unwilling to wait any longer; being born in one of the most gruesome ways known.

"Thomas," she said, stopping on the last step, "I'll see to the guests; go be with Abigail," his eyes widened, yet she kept her ground, "she may not have wanted you there before, but you should be there this time. Go."

He didn't say anything, just touched her cheek and ascended the stairs. Lucille didn't let that phase her as she went to their guests, apologies and smiles in place. 

-*-

Abigail awoke about an hour later to the baby's kicking and she already familiar with her body preparing to deliver. She gripped the bed sheets as a contraction came, the pain growing. The slight nap did help to give her a bit of strength, though she was still feeling less than herself. But with the baby on its way, she focused on that.

Abigail listened to the people in the room, prepping for the arrival of the newest addition to the family.   
She felt a presence on her left, which had her head turning. Thomas, her lovely Thomas was there, holding her hand as she squeezed his own. 

"What are you doing here?" She breathed, blinking rapidly. 

His expression, though worried, softened as he brushed back a sweaty lock of hair, "I wasn't going to leave you alone this time."

It was a simple statement, but tears leaked from Abigail's eyes. Thomas was adamant in being with her when their children were born, never straying more than a few feet from the door. She was raised in a way that said a woman's place was always at her husband's side, that he was to dictate everything about her. Love usually not even remotely involved.

But Thomas wasn't like other men; he truly wanted her to be comfortable and happy by his side, not considered a piece of property.

He took a shallow breath, "unless you don't want me here."

She thought about that, how with Alice she did not want him in the room. And then with William, how she had to be tended to when he was breached. The doctor kept quite an eye on her pregnancy and knew this one was a normal development.

Abigail was scared on both occasions, but for two completely different reasons. Alice, her first full term after the miscarriage, she was new to motherhood. William, though breached, she had to rely on a man of medicine to birth him.

Abigail wasn't deaf to his voice outside the door. He pleaded to be there, by HER side, to be the comfort as she endured the pain. To encourage her, be a support, to calm her while scared.

"Stay," she gasped with another contraction, "please, stay with me."

He smiled, lips pressing to her forehead and cupped her cheek.

"Always," he responded in kind, aware of Doctor Atherton entering the room from the adjacent washroom. 

Being that they discussed this earlier, the doctor only nodded as he checked on Abigail's progress. Abigail hardly cared about his examination this time, not with Thomas holding her hand and whispering calming words to her.

Atherton leaned back, "you're progressing well, but it's still a little bit before we can begin. Perhaps just moving about the room might speed it up."

"Would you like to try that, love?" Thomas questioned her. "Just a few steps?"

She nodded, being helped into a sitting position before Thomas used his strength to help her to her feet. Abigail's legs shook, but felt world's better just standing up; the baby seemed to have settled slightly lower in the birth canal. 

"There we go," Thomas grinned, "did you want to move any further?"  
"No," Abigail said, "it's better."

They shared a knowing smile as she shifted her weight on both legs as they were a little cramped. Abigail leaned against her husband while he kneaded his fingers into her lower back, easing the pain further. After about twenty minutes, the doctor bid her to return to the bed as the contractions became more fierce and closer together. 

"I'm venturing a guess that you are ready," Atherton stated, "when you feel the need, push."

Atherton’s eyes shifted towards Thomas, who was staying close at Abigail’s side but ready to jump in should the doctor require assistance. After all, he’d been studying with Atherton since they found out that Abigail was pregnant once more. Each time the doctor gave her instruction, Thomas encouraged her as much as he could. When the pain started to increase, her strength did as well as her hand clamped around his like a vice. Rather than complain he let her squeeze it even though his fingers were almost white with lack of circulation.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Lucille stood in the foyer saying goodnight to their guests as they left. When nearly everyone was gone, she looked at her watch. No news yet about how the birthing was going, and she couldn’t retire upstairs to find out until things were finished and tied up down here. 

When the guest number dwindled, Lucille headed back to the office going inside. It was a little bit of a mess, things having been knocked off the desk in every single direction in her and Thomas’ heat of passion. It had been quite an eventful night in a lot of ways and it wasn’t over yet. 

A reverend? A priest? Here? Even for the sake of Abigail’s mind, it seemed somewhat in poor taste. Not to mention a bit hypocritical. Abigail had a gift for beating herself black and blue on the inside, and if that bible-thumping virgin started to preach at her it would make it that much worse. She would back slide away from the direction they had been trying to take her in for years. 

“She’ll be better after the baby is born and she’s had some rest.” Lucille said pouring herself a glass of sherry and drinking it down. It had been a long night of entertaining more people then she cared to be around much less have in her house. She wanted to retreat to her own rooms but she couldn’t right now, she needed to go to Abigail and be with her as she had been for William and Alice. 

She reached out putting the glass down before reaching for the lamp and turning it off. With a sigh she headed for the door gathering her strength to see her sister through this. Traveling to Italy would be just what was needed for all of them. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

When she came up the stairs she found maids clearing out bed linens and other articles that were used. Lucille arched a brow making her way to the room at the end of the hall going inside. It seemed that Abigail had given birth and was already cleaned up and changed into a clean gown and sheets. Her hair was braided on both sides and the dark circles around her eyes indicated that she was exhausted. 

Thomas looked up and smiled seeing Lucille enter as he continued to sit beside Abigail holding her hand. “It was much faster this time.” He reported before kissing Abigail’s hand and standing from the bed looking somewhat disheveled himself. Atherton had gone to wash up after he finished tending Abigail’s afterbirth care not having said much since then.

“And the child?” She questioned. 

“Healthy, strong.” He wrapped his arms around his sister hugging her tight. “He’s beautiful.” 

“He?” She said her eyes lighting up, “A son?” Thomas smiled and chuckled.

“Everything went smoothly, with no complications, no injury, everything was textbook.” He was positively beaming with happiness. 

“You see brother, you were worried for nothing. Now aren’t you glad you didn’t condemn your young wife to a lifetime of celibacy out of that fear?” Lucille said. Thomas scrunched his nose at her before they hugged again.

Lucille walked over and sat down next to Abigail taking her hand, and gently feeling her face before moving a few stray strains of hair back from her eyes. “Thank you my darling.” She whispered kissing her hand. “My beautiful Abigail.” Thomas smiled seeing that Lucille was far more tender towards Abigail then she had in the past when she gave birth to Alice and William. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Atherton stood in the bathroom washing his hands, arms and face as he was lost in thought starring at the mirror. How was he ever going to get to see Abigail alone now? While she was pregnant, their weekly examinations were routine. But now that their son was born, and Lucille’s suspicions towards his intentions with Abigail . . . things just became a lot more difficult. 

He sighed and dried his face, arms and hands with the towel before giving a sigh and tossing it down leaning against the sink. This was a nightmare. They all seemed happy enough together, except Lucille’s mental instability could change any moment. If her records from the asylum were true and objective, Abigail would be in danger as long as her name was Sharpe and she resided in Allerdale Hall. 

Then there was the other matter. Abigail loved the Sharpe’s and trusted them completely. How would she feel when she found out about their seedy past? They had lied to her for years and betrayed her trust. What would happen when she found out they were not the people she perceived them to be? Not a generous loving family who took her in and made her one of them, but self serving murderers? 

He rubbed his eyes feeling the frustration wash over him. It was a strange feeling to have but if the information gathered about what happened to her, what Jonathon did to Abigail . . . he could almost condone his murder. If it was indeed a murder and not just a well timed accident. Creatures like that monster shouldn’t be allowed to walk the earth, much less have power and influence to commit their sins regardless of how depraved. 

Obviously telling Abigail tonight wasn’t an option. She worked hard bringing her child into the world and she desperately needed her rest. She’d be back on her feet in a few days which gave him time to sort out how to approach her to speak with her privately.

Atherton brushed back his hair and walked back into the room. Lucille sat beside Abigail on the bed, hands touching the younger woman's shoulder as Abigail blinked lazily.

"That's it, dear," she praised, "you have done a marvelous job; a beautiful son."

Abigail sighed, "is he? I haven't seen him yet."

"In due time," Thomas included, sitting on her other side. "You just rest yourself for the time being. We will have plenty of time to get to know him when we are off for Italy."

"I-Italy?" Atherton blurted, 'how could they think of travel so soon?' 

Lucille eyed him quietly, "yes. A holiday in Italy was our intention after this little one was born."

"But you can't possibly wish to travel now? Abigail and the baby are not even ready for travel."

Lucille's eyes narrowed as she stood up, "why would you say that?"

Atherton chewed his lip, thinking quickly, "I-I'm only worried for their welfare. Lady Abigail had five children and I only am concerned that it is too early for such a long trek. When were you going to set off?"

He gulped whatever his dry throat would allow. Atherton needed to keep his head in some way, Abigail's life was on the line. But deception was not his strong suit; his brothers would always suffer from his parents wrath when they gotten into mischief when he was a child. This case was not a potential whipping, this was an actual innocent life on the line.

Thomas sighed, "the plan was set for the end of the month."

'Two weeks,' Atherton thought to himself, "well, I can say that will not be sufficient for her. As her physician, I suggest postponing the entire trip."

"That will not be plausible," Lucille interrupted, "we have already booked a villa and a few of our staff are there at this moment."

"She's right," Thomas agreed, "the seller made it clear that we must fulfill our end of the bargain, lest they refuse us the villa."

'Of course they thought that.'

Abigail was listening to the conversation before she sat up weakly. One of the maid’s quickly helped her, putting some pillows behind her back to support her. “Doctor.” She said softly. All three turned towards the young Lady Sharpe as Thomas returned sitting next to her and taking her hand holding it tight. 

“Darling, you need your rest.” Thomas said swiping the strains of hair that had escaped the braids across her eyes. 

“I’m alright Thomas.” She reassured him before she looked up at Atherton again through tired eyes, “”Doctor, I would truly like us to leave Allerdale Hall for a while. It would just be for the winter. We’d return in the spring.” Regardless of having just gone through childbirth, her dream and the terror she felt was still incredibly fresh in her mind. “Cumberland is our home and I love it here. But . . . some fresh air and a change of scenery will be just what we need.” 

Lucille smirked her back straightening as she looked at Atherton, “I can assure you doctor that they do have rather good and highly educated doctors in Italy. You are not the only competent physician in the world, Sir. We will see that both Abigail and the children have only the best care to be had.” 

This was a nightmare; it seemed the Sharpe’s were completely dead set on going. How was he ever going to talk to Abigail if they were gone for the next 5 months to another country. He half smiled giving an obedient nod. “Of course Lady Sharpe.” He looked at his watch, “It will be time for morning rounds at the hospital soon. I really should get back to my patients.” Walking over he took Abigail’s hand, “Congratulations Lady Abigail.” He looked into her eyes, almost pleading with her to hear his thoughts. 

Abigail smiled, “Thank you for all of your help Doctor.” She said squeezing his hand. Atherton felt a sense of disappointment and defeat that she was unable to sense his distress. 

“I’ll see you to your carriage, Doctor Atherton.” Lucille said when he picked up his bag. Atherton gave a nod before following her out of the room. 

Thomas smiled at his beautiful young bride once more, “He is quite beautiful. Absolutely perfect, healthy, and so strong.” He reported proudly. She smiled softly. 

“He comes from good genes, and such a handsome father.” She replied gently. “May I meet him now? He must be hungry.” Thomas beamed and kissed her cheek. 

“Of course darling, I’ll have him brought to you immediately.” He stood and kissed her lovingly, gently stroking her soft cheek. His grin 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
After the two weeks of festivities that had been arranged for their guests, at last Allerdale Hall was becoming peaceful as the last of the guests were departing Cumberland. Lucille was sitting in the office with Thomas as they made entries into their book keeping, having gained several new business associate. Who had given generous investments in their proposed company research and development program. The Sharpe’s of course would retain the majority and controlling interests, but it seemed most everyone in the business world wanted to get in on the ground floor. 

“Things certainly have changed for us, haven’t they.” Thomas said signing another check and passing it to Lucille to document before moving on to the next. 

“Oh? How do you mean?” She questioned taking the check and adding it to the ledger. 

“It seems not to long ago when we traveled entire countries away from home practically begging for the investments we needed to finish the harvester let alone manufacture it.” He admitted. He half smiled, “Although I think the best thing we received from those trips was Abigail.” 

Lucille chuckled. “Yes. I can’t help but agree. Two weeks after giving birth and she’s already begun to set out lesson plans for the children’s schooling. Such a hardworking and attentive addition to our family.” 

Thomas gave a nod his eyes wondering to Lucille with a thought he’d been having for a few days. Then he shook it away going back to signing documents. After a moment his eyes wondering towards her again. 

The third time it happened Lucille started to laugh. “Obviously there is something on your mind, brother. Would you care to share it or continue coy looks with a tied tongue?” A small sheepish smile crossed Thomas’ face with a slight blush. “What is it then, hmmm?” 

He hesitated a moment not certain if he should say so, but he cleared his throat. “Umm. I was thinking . . . about that evening we spent together. You, me and Abigail. All three of us together, locked in your private chambers behind closed and locked doors?” 

A mischievous grin swept Lucille’s face, “I’m not likely to forget that in my lifetime my darling.” A sparkle in her eyes. There was a long pause before she looked up at him cocking her head, “Have you been desiring another evening like that one?” 

“I don’t think Abigail would ever agree. Especially now considering she’s clinging to her religious upbringing harder then ever.” Thomas said in disappointment. “Yet, it was still . . . exhilarating. A memory I was treasure.” He admitted. 

Lucille quite enjoyed herself as well, and they both knew that Abigail had enjoyed herself thoroughly as well, and the guilt and shame only game after the fact. It was a pity, as the three of them sharing a bed every night wasn’t an unpleasant thought. “Perhaps I can speak with her. She hasn’t been sleeping very well, she won’t go into your rooms without someone with her, and even then she stays awake at night watching the shadows. Perhaps the three of us spending the night together will make her feel secure and comfortable knowing we were right there with her.” 

“But I don’t want to pressure her into anything. I don’t want her to feel pressured if she’s not feeling well.” He added. 

“We’ve never forced her darling, we’ve never had to. And I doubt that she would feel put upon when I imagine some tension and stress relief is precisely what she needs.

~*~*~*~*~*~  
"Abigail." Lucille arched a brow seeing her add to her trunk yet again, "First thing when we arrive in Venice, we will purchasing new clothing for us and the children. Clothing proper to our surroundings and the weather. You needn't take so many things darling." She took the dress returning I to Abigail's closet. "Besides, as quickly as the children grow from week to week, I imagine it will become routine for a new wardrobe each month." She chuckled.

"That could get terribly expensive. If we get some material, I could make them play clothes. Ones they can play in and tear up and we won’t mind." She offered. "I'm not practiced enough to make them formal attire though."

Lucille smiled touching her cheek, "You’re still thinking like a servant girl, even after years married and three children. We can more than afford clothing of any sort for the children. Whatever your heart’s desire." She kissed her hungrily before they continued to pack. 

They were almost finished and now going over their lists to make certain nothing would be left they would need behind. Abigail felt a twinge so she moved to sit down a moment. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing. Just still a little sore after Jason was born. I think he became so strong from kicking me in the spine and ribs every day." 

She admitted."Yes, he is a feisty one isn't he?" She grinned. "So very healthy and strong. Your green eyes, Thomas' perfect cheek bones. I have no doubt he shall break many hearts in the future."

"The Reverend will be here Thursday morning to christen and bless the children." Lucille's smile faded slightly. "Since we are leaving Friday morning, I asked him to come before we went traveling."Lucille had intended to discuss the possibility of the three Sharpe's spending a night together enjoying each other’s affection and attention privately as was Thomas’ hopeful request. 

But she was clinging on to this silliness with the church in a death grip. There was certainly no way she was going to risk offending God or the church by indulging in their shared passions. Since the night Jason was born, she had even become reluctant and uncomfortable returning Lucille's kiss. She also wouldn't allow any physical affection between her and Thomas beyond holding hands and gentle kissing. Of course she had given birth three weeks ago, so it made it easier for Lucille to remind Thomas that his wife was still recovering from giving birth to his son.

Yet that excuse wouldn't hold merit for long. "Darling, don’t you think it’s a bit silly?" She began carefully."Alice, Roderick, Lorelei, William, and even Jason have all been happy, healthy, and strong without such old fashioned superstitions." Of course they would allow it if it gave their dear Abigail some peace of mind. But it was strange and jarring. Abigail’s own smile faded and disappeared. 

"Perhaps . . . We should have. At most a week after they we're born instead of just neglecting it." Lowering her head she rubbed her hands together. "I don’t want them to pay because I failed to see to it as their mother." She admitted completely ashamed of herself. Lucille just stared at her. It seemed they couldn't leave for Italy soon enough. She desperately needed fresh air and a change of scenery. The sooner the better. Away from the house and in a new place she'd never been before would surely give her room to breathe, clear her head, and remember how much she and Thomas loved her. That nothing they did, certainly nothing she and Thomas did with each other alone without Lucille, was sinful.

Lucille rubbed her shoulder, "if it will ease your mind on the matter, then I won't stop you. It is only my opinion on the matter since religion wasn't part of our growing up."

"I understand," Abigail said, "and I do really appreciate your understanding also."

Lucille just gave her a tight smile, not really agreeing yet went with it. Her sister-in-law was a stubborn one with her religious beliefs.

"I'll gather Jason for you, dear. He must be hungry and I don't doubt that you are feeling a little tender."  
Abigail nodded, working on the ties of her dress carefully. "Thank you, Lucille. Bring him here, please."  
The elder Sharpe left the room and made her way to the nursery. True to form, Jason was whimpering for his dinner when she picked him up. She cradled his head to her shoulder and returned to the master bedroom. 

Abigail was waiting for them behind the changing screen, sitting in the rocking chair, a silk dressing gown over her body. 

"Here we are," Lucille announced, "he is very hungry, I will guess." 

She watched Abigail pull away the sash, revealing she was nude beneath her robe. Lucille felt her heart speed up as she helped to situate the baby in her arms. Abigail was an expert on feeding her children now, he quickly latched on to her nipple and began to nurse.

"I can see that," Abigail touched his cheek, "my sweet little one."

She rocked slowly, eyes darting to Lucille above them. The elder woman shifted to leave, when Abigail spoke up. 

"You can stay, if you want."

Lucille paused, "are you sure?"

The young mother nodded, "yes. Please?"

Lucille sat down next to Abigail before moving a bit closer. Abigail smiled softly when Lucille reached up and gently stroked Jason’s head. Like his brothers and sisters, a black tuft of hair on his head. “Did Thomas have hair when he was born?” She asked softly. 

“Yes.” Lucille smiled. “And he was beautiful. Just like this. A perfect child.” 

“The Sharpe’s have such strong genetics.” She said softly. “At least . . . that’s what the medical books that Doctor Atherton let us borrow said.” Lucille arched a brow and Abigail smiled sheepishly. “I didn’t understand most of it. I was just curious to see what his new books he brought back with him from London.” 

“Doctor Atherton.” Lucille said with a sigh as she stood and paced slightly. Abigail readjusted how she was holding Jason a little. “Abigail . . .” she walked back and sat down next to her sister in law. “You know he has feelings for you. Don’t you.” 

Abigail sighed softly looking down, “Yes.” She tried to just ignore it, but it was difficult at times. “But, he knows that I don’t reciprocate those feelings.” 

“I’m not so certain.” Lucille said reaching up and gently swept her hair back over her shoulder. “I know we’ve welcomed him into our home, but it seems to have become a bit to comfortable to be wanting to speak to you in private.” 

“He’s examined me in private. He knows how much it embarrasses me . . . to discuss . . . well . . .” She looked down at herself. Lucille smiled before leaning over and kissing her cheek wrapping her arm around her back. 

“You shouldn’t be so silly about that. Certainly not with me or Thomas.” Abigail blushed a little as Jason yawned, his small fist clinching and unclenching. He had a full tummy of warm milk. Lucille and Abigail giggled a little as Lucille held out her hands offering to take him. Abigail smiled passing the small one to his aunt, who put him over her shoulder patting his back as she stood. Abigail pulled her gown back on and tied it at the waist. 

When the little one gave a good belch they put him to bed tucking him in checking on the other children kissing each one good night. As usual they found Lorelei and Alice curled up together in the same bed. It was obvious that the two sisters were also best friends already, and Abigail moved the smaller back to her own bed tucking her in. 

Once the children were all settled, the two Sharpe’s turned the care of them over to their nannies and left the nursery together. “Would you like me to tuck you in as well?” Lucille asked playfully her arm around Abigail’s waist as she escorted her back to the bedroom.

“Could you stay with me until Thomas comes down from his workshop?” She questioned taking Lucille’s hand holding it tight. Lucille could see that same fear in her eyes that always appeared at the thought of being alone. 

“Of course darling.” She reached up cupping her face seeing the relief wash over her. Wrapping her arms around the younger Sharpe, “There’s nothing to be afraid of here my darling. This is our home. We’ve rebuilt it from almost nothing in to the grand estate it was centuries ago.” She leaned back looking into her green eyes again. “I promise you. Nothing will harm you in our home. And you know that Thomas and I would never allow it.” 

Abigail closed her eyes and nodded as the two woman hugged once more.   
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Thomas and Lucille stood quietly as the Reverend Mulcahy blessed and baptized each one of the children. The last being Jason that Abigail held eagerly in her arms. Then they prepared for the children to each partake in communion, and passed out wafers and wine to each one. At the end of the line of young ones, he offered it to Thomas and Lucille. 

“Thank you, but I’m quite alright.” Thomas said politely holding up his hand. 

“Thomas?” Abigail said. Thomas paused seeing the look on his wife’s face and knew about the terror she’d been living in since Jason was born. He cleared his throat and smiled slightly taking the wafer and drinking the wine.

Then he moved to Lucille who was far less humoring. “I don’t subscribe to encouraging superstitions.” She said glaring at the Reverend. 

“I’m sorry?” He said shocked as Abigail had been extremely insistent and very respectful. This was the first interaction he had with either of the Sharpe siblings. 

“You are here to put my sisters mind to rest, and afford her some comfort. She grew up in a . . . church environment and taught from the time she was young that God has power over all things.” She said a certain amount of contempt as she didn’t believe in God herself. Her entire life, she saw no evidence of one. And if there was, he was cruel, unforgiving, and hateful. 

“I assure you, Mistress Sharpe . . . I’m here to help. Not to insult you. Far from it.” He said honestly. “If you’ll permit me, I would be more than happy to share some scriptures with you . . . .” 

“You were brought here to bless and christen the children, and then bless Allerdale Hall. Do your job which you are being well compensated for and then you can return to your church and begin repairs on it. Or whatever it is you plan to do with your 30 pieces of silver.” She said with a stern finality before she turned and left the small chapel. 

Thomas looked at Abigail and motioned for her to finish with the children before hurrying out after his sister and catching up with her halfway down the corridor. “Lucille, we agreed to go through with this.” 

“Which is why I’m going to write a check for the religious, money hungry, Charlton.” She snapped turning and continuing down the hall. 

“Lucille . . .” He called after her but she just waved him off. Thomas sighed and rubbed his head not having expected her to behave so badly. With a sigh he returned to Abigail and the children to finish up the ceremony knowing he would have to explain to Abigail later that Lucille didn’t mean to forget her manners.

 

Three carriages were being prepared for the trek to London where they would leave for Italy for the winter and return in the spring. Alice and Lorelei were running around chasing each other playing tag. “Alice, Lorelei, stay away from the horses!” Thomas shouted when they ran across the front pair spooking them slightly. 

“Yes father!” Alice said catching her sister’s hand and stopping her. 

“They’re just stretching their legs Thomas, it is a rather long ride in the carriage.” Lucille said with a smile resting her hand on his shoulder. 

“I’d rather not have my daughters trampled to death when they have never even been on a ship yet dear.” He said giving her a look as he passed the last bag up to be tied down with the others. He turned, “We’re almost ready to leave. Where’s Abigail?” 

“Feeding Jason. She and Sally will be down in a moment. I’ll go check on them.” She kissed his cheek knowing he was nervous about the whole family leaving the house together. London didn’t exactly bring good memories considering what happened last time they were there. Alice was the only one of their children that had been there, but of course she wouldn’t remember. She was born just a day or so after Abigail and Lucille returned to Allerdale Hall. “Don’t worry. Everything is going to be fine.” She comforted patting his shoulder. 

Abigail adjusted Jason’s small cap to keep him warm on their travels as Sally took him wrapping a blanket around him. Abigail smiled and kissed his cheek as he yawned. “Make certain he stays warm Sally. I don’t want him to get a chill.” 

“Yes mistress.” She turned carrying Jason out as Abigail turned putting her bonnet on tying it at the neck. Lucille smiled seeing how lovely she looked in her traveling dress. She walked up behind her and wrapped her arm around her. 

“Ready darling?” She asked. Abigail didn’t say anything and just gave a nod. Lucille arched a brow, “Hmm. You and Thomas make quite the pair. Since when have you become so nervous about traveling? You were anxious to see new things when we first brought you home to Allerdale Hall.” 

“Because, before it was just us. Now we have 5 children to look after and keep safe and only two to help us look after them.” She said softly. Abigail was still upset about the way Lucille had acted towards their guest yesterday. It was extremely rude and made the Reverend uncomfortable. 

Lucille wrapped her arms around Abigail’s waist hugging her against her resting her cheek to hers. “Darling, I’ve always taken care of you in the past. Why do you suddenly doubt I can take care of you now? That you have to put your faith in such silly nonsense, and not me?” 

“Lucille.” Abigail turned in her arms looking at her, “You know I trust you. I know you would move heaven and Earth to keep us safe. But there are just some things you can’t protect us from. It just isn’t in your power.” She tried to explain not wanting to hurt Lucille’s feelings. “There’s something in this house. I can’t . . . explain it, I can’t describe it. It’s just . . . it’s horrible. I don’t understand why you and Thomas can’t feel it . . . or see it. But I can. And, I’m afraid that the children might be sensitive to it too.” 

“Abigail, please. You are letting your imagination run away with you. We’ve told you, I don’t know how many times that it was just a bad dream. A terrifying one to be sure, but you were in a fevered state. You had begun labor with Jason and it just gave you a fright. That’s all.” She placed a gentle kiss to Abigail’s lips, but when she started to kiss her deeper and more passionately, Abigail gently pushed her back. 

“Please. Lucille, I’ve asked you not to do that.” She said softly. 

A hurt look crossed Lucille’s face at Abigail’s rejection of the affection she offered her. She’d been staunchly resisting everything from both her and Thomas. This religious nonsense had gotten out of hand, and Lucille had warned Thomas that letting that man come here was not going to help matters. She was resisting affection from Thomas as well, barely accepting peck kisses much less anything further. 

“It’s time to leave. Don’t make the children freeze waiting for you.” She said in a cold tone trying to mask how hurt she was, turning and storming out of the entrance. 

“Lucille, wait . . . .” Abigail started to go after her but it was no use. Her lip quivered looking down not having wanted to hurt her feelings and looked at herself in the mirror. Reaching up she quickly wiped the tears away and pasted on a smile. She knew she was upsetting both of the Sharpe’s but she had to do something to try and make all this stop. This was the only thing she could think of that might help. 

“Darling!” She heard Thomas call. “Come on, we want to make it to town before nightfall!” 

“Coming Thomas!” She called out. She looked at herself in the mirror, “Give me strength.” She whispered clutching the small cross she wore that the Reverend had given her tucking it away in her dress before hurrying out of the house and down the stairs to the carriages.

Abigail swept another glance about the master bedroom, eyes falling upon the envelope from weeks prior. It remained unopened even after days of passing by it.

She picked it up, "a little late if it is a statement, but I guess," she slipped it into her handbag, "light reading this will be."

She went down to the entrance and the family was on their way. 

-*-

"Mother, look!" Alice pointed with her lace gloved hand towards the seaport, the ships and people all bobbing in various directions.

Abigail bowed down in the seat to see her eldest's joy. Loreli and Rodrick also were wide eyed at how many people were there.

"Do you know what that is?" Abigail questioned. 

"It's the sea!" Loreli giggled, "it's the sea, Mama!"

Abigail smiled wide, giving both girls a kiss on the cheek.

"Very good!" She looked back at Thomas who held William on his lap.

It floored her how hands on he was with their children, ready to offer his hand in comforting them when stressed. He didn't turn them down when they wanted his attention, his kind words, his encouragement.   
He nodded towards Roderick, "what is on the sea, Roderick?"

Their eldest son blinked, speaking with a little lisp, "boatss?"

Thomas smiled, "correct, my boy."

The little boy smiled big, returning to his seat next to Lucille. Lucille eyed the churning beyond their carriage window with trepidation.

She absent-mindedly smoothed back his hair, "we may have to look into buying something to ward off the seasickness. I'm sure we can purchase some here."

"Is it necessary?" Abigail asked her. 

She shrugged, "the children may not take to being on a ship. We didn't exactly take them out of Cumberland."

"We have all day," Thomas supplied, "the ship won't be leaving until the afternoon."

“I’ll go to the apothecary and see that he fills the order. The children definitely won’t take it willingly if it’s too sour or bitter. I’d rather not have that struggle in the middle of our voyage on top of sick little ones.” Lucille said as their things were unloaded from the carriage and taken onboard to their cabins. 

“I’ll come with you.” Abigail said standing to go with her. 

“No.” Lucille said in a stern tone, still quite upset with her sister for having pushed her away and rejected her attentions before they left Allerdale Hall. “Stay with the children. As you said, they have never been here before. They can’t run off at will as they did at home.” She said shooting Abigail a disapproving look as she picked up her handbag and turned walking away without another word. 

Abigail felt like she had been smacked across the face, and there was a pang of pain in her heart. She never wanted to hurt Lucille, but it was quite apparent she wounded her deeply. Thomas passed his son to one of the governesses. “Traveling has never sat very well with Lucille. She becomes home sick very quickly.” He said in an attempt to console her. Although he himself hadn’t been very happy with Abigail and her utter lack of interest in their marital activities, he still loved her. He didn’t like to see her tormented, physically, or emotionally. 

“Thomas, you understand don’t you?” She questioned turned looking at him taking his hands. “I want to do everything I can to insure the children’s safety.” She tried to explain. 

Thomas sighed, “So you’ve decided . . . that we’re . . . .” He looked around and took her hand leading her behind some cargo crates so they could have a little privacy for their discussion. “Abigail . . . you don’t wish for any more children?” He questioned. 

She closed her eyes having known they were going to have to talk about this, but hardly expected this to be the time or the place. “Thomas . . . we shouldn’t talk about this here. Maybe later tonight after we retire we can discuss it when we’re alone.” She turned to go back and help with the children but Thomas caught her arm not letting her leave. 

“No, we will talk about this now. I’ve been patient with you thus far, and humored you in everything you wanted. You need to explain to me what it is you are thinking. You owe me an explanation, Abigail.” He said seriously. Tears formed in Abigail’s eyes at the way he was talking to her, but she knew this was coming sooner or later. 

“Why don’t you and Lucille believe in God?” She said in a soft tone. 

“I don’t really think that’s the issue here, Abigail.” Thomas said feeling like she was trying to change the subject. 

“It has bearing on this Thomas, I promise you it does.” She said. “I haven’t spoken of it, I haven’t insisted that we go to church every Sunday, I haven’t taught the children the way I was brought up. I haven’t imposed my beliefs on you and Lucille in any way. The last time I was in a church was our wedding day, Thomas. That was a very long time ago.” She sighed, “We’ve been through so much since you brought me here from the United States. Is it really so hard to understand that I am so desperate to do whatever I can to keep our children from having those same experiences. Whatever it takes? Whatever is required of me?” 

“You’re right, Abigail. We were married in a church. We did take vows before God and before witnesses. At no point in that ceremony did I hear a demand that a husband and wife share a bed together, and act as nothing more than roommates. You were given to me in marriage, in a proper Christian ceremony. Nothing we do within the confines of marriage is wrong or sinful. I don’t understand why you are feeling this way all of a sudden. I thought you loved me. I thought you loved Lucille.” 

“I do, Thomas that has never changed.” She said quickly, horrified that he would think that for even a moment. “You didn’t see what I saw. Otherwise you would do anything in your power to keep our children from such a horrid and undeserved fate.” 

“It was just a dream. I’ve told you, Lucille told you, and even Doctor Atherton himself told you that it was just a nightmare and nothing more.” He said seriously a little annoyed that he had to say that. It really burned him to think his wife would take the word of that doctor over that of her husband. “We’ve not kissed properly since before Jason was born.” 

“Thomas . . .” Abigail started to say but he stopped her. 

“It’s just a kiss Abigail. What harm could come of a kiss?” He questioned. 

She smiled a little squeezing his hands a bit, “When has a kiss between us, ever just been a kiss? Truly?” 

He couldn’t quite argue with that logic. Things did seem to take heat rather quickly whenever they were together. A kiss was never ‘just a kiss’ and rarely just stopped with one or even several. “It’s not wrong, Abigail. We are married. You belong to me. You promised and said your vows the day we were wed.” 

“I know that. I know it so very well. But it isn’t just us anymore, is it.” Thomas felt like he was banging his head against a brick wall. “What’s more important to you Thomas. A few minutes, a few hours of carnal pleasures . . . or our children?” 

“That isn’t fair, Abigail.” He said seriously. “Don’t you want anymore children with me Abigail? . . . You’ve given me 3 beautiful children already . . . you aren’t yet 30 and you are so very healthy. Is it the pain of child birth? Is it too great for you to want to have another?” 

“No, that is not it at all. It’s . . .” She sighed softly, “Each pregnancy I’ve had gets easier. It wasn’t nearly as painful giving birth to William as it was to Alice. And the pain was even less when I birthed Jason. But Thomas . . . I want them safe. Their hearts and souls are just as important if not more so then their physical bodies.” She closed her eyes remembering those creatures, the bloodied body of their little ones in their cribs and beds. “I will do anything to keep them from that fate. Anything it takes to keep them safe.” 

This wasn’t going anywhere. If he’d learned anything about Abigail in the course of their marriage, it was that she was incredibly stubborn once her mind was made up about something. It seemed that she had made her mind up about this. “So . . . we are done having children then.” There was a cold tone in his voice, rather hurt by her words. Of course he cared for his little ones, all five of them. They were his children too after all. Lucille had given her little ones into his and Abigail’s custody. He was as much their father as he was to his own. 

“Thomas . . . .” Abigail began. 

“No, I want to get this straight. Because you’re willing to sleep by my side but are more than willing to deny my rights as a husband. You refuse to let me hold my wife, and to make love to her every night to show her how much I care for her. To appease some silly invisible man, sacrificing your body and our happiness to gain the favor that I doubt very much he would care to grant. Is that about right?” It took a lot to anger Thomas but he most certainly was there. “You are more than willing to shirk your duties to your husband and banish him from ever holding you to him again. Yes?” 

“That isn’t what I’m saying, why can’t you understand what I’m trying to do?” She pleaded.

“And what of Lucille? Lucille who loves you nearly as much as she loves me? You’re willing to abandon her so that she must dwell in suffering loneliness and no affection at all from anyone? You’re willing to sacrifice her well being too for these silly superstitions you were indoctrinated with throughout your childhood?” He demanded. Abigail’s eyes filled with tears feeling her heart break in her chest. “There aren’t many who can look past her scars and abrasive manner. She doesn’t trust anyone outside of me. You were the first person that she ever let in. Ever took into her trust and care since I was born. She was willing to let those two degenerates violate, desecrate, and abuse her body to keep you safe. Do you not remember that? Have you no regard for her now whatsoever? Do you think you owe her nothing?” He demanded. 

“It’s just sex.” She said quickly as the tears escaped her eyes sliding down her cheeks. “It’s not important. What’s important that we are together, and that we keep our children safe.” She said as her body trembled in frustration and sorrow. “I love you so much.” She said reaching up caressing his face only to have his hand snap up and catch her wrist pulling her hand away from his face. It was a horrid feeling. One that Lucille must have felt at the house when she had pushed her away. 

“It isn’t just sex. It’s an expression of love and affection that both myself and my sister sorely need.” He leaned forward looking into her eyes, rather disappointed and angry by this new attitude she was displaying. “You are playing the martyr with some misguided sense of religious indignation when it’s far too late for that. Years in fact. Except you aren’t the one suffering. It’s Lucille and I have to pay the price.” 

“No . . . no that isn’t it at all.” She said as the tears flowed more freely then before. She could hardly form coherent words or draw enough breath to say them. “Don’t you think I miss you? Don’t you think I miss you both? I don’t want to do this, but what choice do I have?” She said feeling his hand clinch down on her wrist. “Please . . . Thomas. You’re hurting me.” 

He scoffed slightly not feeling terribly sympathetic to her at this moment. “It can’t possibly compare to the pain you’ve caused with your disregard and betrayal to this family.” He shoved her arm away finally releasing her. “You neither know nor understand what true suffering is Abigail. Lucille does. She deserves better treatment and higher regard then this.” He stepped closer leaning down and staring deep into her eyes. “I’ve never forced you to do anything you didn’t want to do Abigail. Nor have I let Lucille push you into anything that made you uncomfortable. But you are mine. You are ours.” He clinched his jaw his eyes turning away. “And we have given ourselves over to you. Long ago. You have no idea just how much trust and love we’ve given to you. How hard it was for either of us to do.” He leaned next to her ear, “I’ll give you until the end of the week to decide to cooperate with me, or discover what it’s like to have no choice in the matter.” That was his last word on the matter as he pushed her aside and stormed passed her to make certain all of their things were taken onto the ship. 

“Thomas!” Abigail started to go after him but stopped. Her hand resting over her heart never having felt such pain before in her entire life. She moved over to the creates and sat down covering her face with her hands unable to stop the tears from coming and tried to muffle her cries of despair and agony. 

Once he was out of her sight he paused his eyes going wide at what he had just done. Everything he just said and the way he acted towards her. “Oh fuck.” He covered his eyes with his hand a moment. How could he say those things to her? Treat her like that? Why would he be so cold to his beautiful and beloved young wife? He had practically given her the ultimatum that she could give herself to him freely or he would take her. The one thing that he told Lucille was sacred, between him and his wife, and that he would never EVER do under any circumstances. Had he gone mad? What’s worse, he couldn’t simply give in now. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Once they were aboard and the ship set sail, Thomas opted to share Lucille’s room instead of stay with Abigail. Giving her more time to think over her decision and silly behavior and hopefully come to her senses. He’d regretted his words to her earlier but he couldn’t exactly go back on them now. 

Lucille watched him pace back and forth, his arms crossed over his chest and was incredibly frustrated and disturbed by everything that had happened. “Calm yourself brother.” She said pouring a glass of Sherry. “My God, you’re as bad as the children.” 

“Those wives I’ve had in the past did not fair very well . . . or very long when they fell out of your favor Lucille.” Thomas said pointedly not wanting his wife to suddenly begin wasting away or something else more direct. 

“You insult all of us by saying that Thomas. I’m disappointed that you don’t know that without me saying it.” Lucille said taking a ship of her drink. “I want to keep Abigail with us as much as you do. But this is good for her. She needs to understand that there are consequences to her actions. She can’t unilaterally make a decision for the family without first consulting us.” She said seriously. “Having some time to consider her actions will be good for her. Will give her a chance to realize she’s being foolish and childish. I couldn’t be more proud or applaud your actions any more enthusiastically.” 

“You didn’t hear what I said to her, Lucille. You didn’t see how I acted, how I treated her. I could have been much more diplomatic about the entire issue.” He paused and looked at his older sister. “I’m not going to force her to sleep with me.” He said honestly. “I don’t know what made me say that.” 

“She is your wife, Thomas. Children don’t just ‘happen’ and they aren’t dropped off by a stork on occasion. It is your right and privilege as a husband to do with her as you please.” Lucille stated. “I believe she’s forgotten what it is to be your lover. It would do her good to have you remind her what it’s like. These ‘carnal pleasures’ that have suddenly become such a sinful subject and the purpose of them.” 

“I’ve already hurt her once Lucille, I don’t want to do it again.” He stated remembering the way he felt her bones grind in his hand. What in the hell had gotten into him that he would do that to her? 

Lucille put her glass aside and stood walking over to him resting her hand on his chest, “Don’t worry. This is for the best my darling. I assure you.”

 

(To Be Continued . . . .)

PLEASE BOOKMARK, KUDOS and COMMENT!!!


	21. The Surrogate - Chapter 21

He scrubbed at his face, "you weren't there. You didn't see the hurt look on her face. That I said those things to her..."

"Don't let this get to you, Thomas," Lucille stepped closer and rested her head to his shoulder, "you still have me."

"I know," Thomas replied, "but, please-" he stepped back slightly, "I don't want to jeopardize anything. I can't lose her. WE can't lose her."

"We won't," she replied.

"Are you sure?"

Lucille didn't comment, not with that look in his eyes that made him wonder if Abigail would leave them. It was hard to imagine she could, but when and if she were to learn the truth...

~*~*~*~

Abigail knelt beside the turned down, king size, empty bed, her hands folded together around the cross she'd been given. But it was hard to concentrate. She truly wasn't feeling spiritual. She prayed for each of the children by name, their home, their family as she'd been instructed to do.

Her eyes opened as she stared at the large empty bed meant for a married couple to share. She closed her eyes as tears escaped, her arms and head collapsing to the bed. She'd been so terrified, so filled with fear, she was desperate to find a way to protect the Sharpe little ones. She had no idea why this was the direction she'd run in. But instead of finding the comfort she remembered it giving her when she was a child, she found that comfort was no longer there. In her mad dash for safety she'd managed to alienate her sister, and enrage her husband. Thomas had never been angry with her like this before. He had always been so patient, understanding, and gentle from the first day they had met.

She covered her face with both hands weeping trying to catch her breath. Then she quickly wiped her face, and dried her eyes folding her hands again and finishing her prayer. Standing she reluctantly got into the bed and pulled the covers up over her.  
But no matter how hard she tried, she just couldn't sleep. Her eyes would open and stare at the empty pillow beside her where Thomas' head should lay. Her jaw quivered and she bit her lip, tears flooding from her eyes as her shaking hand reached over and rested on the pillow a moment. Imagining that it was her husbands handsome face and bewitching eyes shining as they looked at her so full of love. 

It was too much to bare, knowing he was angry with her. She rolled over burying her face in what should have been Thomas's pillow clutching it tight unable to stop the lonely tears.

~*~*~*~*~

The next morning the 3 adult Sharpe's sat at the table for breakfast together. It was quiet as the two siblings could see that the youngest of them hadn't slept through the night if the dark circles around her eyes were any indication. Thomas felt his heart wrench having heard her crying in the cabin the had been meant to share. He had wondered to her door after Lucille had fallen asleep, wanting to apologize for what he had said and done one the docks. It was cruel. He never liked to be cruel. Least of all to his young bride. 

When he heard the sorrowful sounds coming from inside he felt a pain in his heart knowing her caused it. His hand was on the door handle, ready to rush in, gather her in his arms, kissing her tears away to beg her forgiveness. But he knew Lucille wouldn't approve, and he was so ashamed of himself he couldn't face Abigail and see the tears he'd pit in her beautiful green eyes. With a lowered head he returned to Lucille's room to sleep beside his sister, instead of his bride.

Alice and Lorelei had managed to escape their keepers once again and ran to their parents table. Instantly bringing smiles to all. Alice hopped up on Thomas's lap throwing her arms around his neck as Lorelei ran to Abigail holding her arms out to be held. With a smile she picked the little one up with a kiss to the cheek hugging her close.

"What have we told you since we left home girls?" Lucille said arching a brow. 

Alice frowned and looked down, "Not yo run away from Miss Sally or Miss Isabel." She said. 

"Your Aunt Lucille is right." Abigail said hating it when they had to discipline the girls. It seemed out if the lot, the girls were the most mischievous. "We aren't at home, and none of you have learned how to swim yet. Its dangerous." The pond on the estate was somewhat problematic. It was fine to swim in but the sediment leaching up from the clay mines made the water, like everything else, red. Were they to drink it or gulp it on purpose or by accident it would make them very sick. 

"Something we'll remedy on our trip to Italy." The girls eyes lit up hearing Thomas. 

"Really father?! You'll teach us to swim!!" Alice said with wide eyed excitement.

Thomas smiled, "I promise." He said kissing her cheek setting her back to her feet. "Go on. Miss Sally will be frantic you've run off again" he said patting her back. 

Abigail kissed Lorelei setting her to her feet. Alice took her hand and they started to walk but they only took a few steps. "Lorelei." Lucille said. Both stopped and turned to look at their aunt. Without looking up Lucille snapped her fingers and held out her hand. A guilty expression crossed Lorelei's face as she walked back to her aunt and took 8 sugar cubes from her apron pocket she'd squirreled away while their attention was on Alice.

Lucille put them on the tea tray as Lorelei turned, and Lucille delivered a swat to her behind before she ran back to Alice taking her hand as they scurried off.

Thomas and Abigail chuckled sharing a knowing smile as it wasn’t the first time Lorelei was caught with her hand in the sugar bowl. Once the girls were gone, the three Sharpe’s returned to their breakfast and the uncomfortable silence between them. 

It seemed as though Thomas and his young bride were both uncomfortable, both wanting to talk to the other and apologize for their behavior. Lucille tried to encourage Thomas not to give in, as Abigail needed not to try and just quit on the family plan all by herself. There were times when it seemed Lucille truly didn’t understand the nature of certain relationships between people. She knew that Thomas and Abigail were both soft hearts, but it seemed to escape her that neither of them was malicious or vindictive in their souls. Least of all to each other. 

“We’ll need to talk to Sally.” Abigail said putting down her napkin. “The ship is rather small, and after a few days when the children have had time to explore it, they’re going to get bored.” She said softly before excusing herself from the table. 

Thomas watched her walk away and clinched his jaw closing his eyes after seeing the way she’d hurried off looking down at her feet just desperate for an excuse to get away from the uncomfortable silence. 

“Lucille.” He said after a moment catching his sisters attention. “What did Jonathon do to Abigail in London.” Finally he asked directly. He had his suspicions, neither Lucille nor Abigail had ever come out and said it, but now he wanted to hear the truth. 

She sighed, “We’ve gone over this Thomas. It’s a memory better left forgotten. Abigail doesn’t wish to discuss it and I tend to agree with her.” 

“Enough.” He said sternly staring at her. “I want the truth. Now.” He demanded. 

Lucille took a sip of her coffee before putting it down knowing she’d given Abigail her word, but it was obvious that Thomas already knew even if he wasn’t told directly. It seemed time to confirm what he already imagined to be true. “When we were called to . . . entertain them in their hotel suite, they gave us ‘gifts’. Nightgowns that were rather revealing and from France.” Thomas could feel that pain in his chest returning as his jaw clinched harder as he starred at his plate, listening. “They didn’t know that Abigail was with child, and in those particular garments, she couldn’t deny or hide that fact even slightly. Jonathon became more of a pig during supper. Apparently he had a taste for pregnant young women. There was plenty of food, but it seemed his eyes preferred to lecherously feast on Abigail.” She paused reaching over to pick up the coffee pot and fill her glass again, however Thomas slammed his hand on the table wanting to know the full truth of it. Right now. She arched her brow knowing that he was just going to become more upset but it was a secret that could be unspoken no longer. “She was so uncomfortable, she was practically in tears. Terrified. When the two pigs insisted we retire for their chambers, it was clear that Jonathon would not keep to the agreement for very long to watch but not touch. I couldn’t allow that. So I slipped her a sleeping draft into her drink. Unfortunately. The drug took a little to fast, and halfway back to the Master bedroom, she fell unconscious.” She sighed, “That’s when we were separated. From what I know and saw personally . . . James told Jonathon to take her to the guest room before returning to us. He picked her up and walked away and James took me into the Master chambers.” Lucille paused a moment remembering all to well. “I knew something had happened, because it was a very long time and Jonathon didn’t return until James went to fetch him.” 

“Lucille . . .” Thomas could hardly draw a breath or look at his sister, and even having steeled his nerves against what he knew was coming, hearing the details of it was causing him anxiety and fury that were already overwhelming him. He didn’t know if he could hear it through to the end. 

“No. It’s time you knew.” She said a sound of anger and resentment in her voice that he was forcing her to tell him the details of the most horrid mistake she’d ever made. Thomas took a deep breath still starring at the table, “We were taken back to our hotel before dawn. She was still not conscious and a servant had to carry her because I simply could not. When the script arrived that we were promise, it was 10 times more then was agreed upon.” She said starring at Thomas now as she spoke. “The pain she was in, the deep bruising on her thighs, and the fierce bite marks on her shoulders, neck and breasts confirmed what I had feared. Jonathon had disobeyed his brothers instructions, taken Abigail back to his room, . . . . then raped and abused her unconscious body repeatedly.” Thomas felt like a sword had just been run through his heart as his entire body started to shake. The pain was so great he clutched his chest feeling a range of emotions wash over him. “We took her to a physician and found that the baby was unharmed, never telling him of the reason . . .” 

“STOP!!!” Thomas cried out as he stood and turned away from the table, his hands clinching and unclenching as his eyes closed tight processing what she’d told him. It was too much, far too much to hear his suspicions confirmed so clearly in such vivid detail. Yet still, it was even worse than he could have ever imagined. “My God.” He said in horror. After a moment he remembered how angry he was with Abigail and Lucille when they first told him of their being blackmailed into ‘entertaining’ the two degenerates. What he said to Abigail, when such a horrid thing had been done to her. He started to breathe faster his eyes going wide, realizing what he had done and said to her on the docks. What he threatened and said he would do to her. After all of that had taken place? That this was the secret she was keeping from him. He spun around starring at his sister, “You knew . . . you knew about all this, about what happened to her, what she was living with . . . and you let me speak to her that way? You let me abandon my marriage bed as some form of punishment for something that wasn’t her fault!?!?!?!” He said in astonishment as he walked over to her. 

“Thomas, be quiet!” She said sternly as she stood from the table throwing her napkin down. “Abigail has moved passed it, and nothing will hurt or destroy her more than finding out that you know!” She shouted at him. “The strength she has found to deal with her torment is believing that you would never have to be burdened with the knowledge of what that pig did to her!” She said quickly. “You wanted to know how I failed in my duty and vow to keep her safe, now you have to keep that knowledge to yourself!” Thomas clinched his jaw and fists closing his eyes looking away. Lucille took a breath and sighed, “She’s upset right now. But if you tell her you know . . . you’ll rip what’s left of her soul apart. She never wanted you to know that she was touched by another.” 

“I would never touch her, or hurt her like that. And my saying I would was callous, cold . . .and completely UNACCEPTABLE!” He shouted. “You should have told me Lucille, YOU SHOULD HAVE TOLD ME!!!!”

The cracking sound of her palm against his cheek was deafening, Thomas' head whipping to the side. His fury with the entirety of the situation drove him down to do what he knew he shouldn't have; the ghost of his father inflicting him. 

"You listen Thomas," his sister's voice was low in the quiet of the cabin, "nothing can be done now. That gutless, disgusting excuse for a man is dead, his brother with him. You need to stand up to what you have told her."

"No, I must gain her trust again," he looked her in the eye, "taking her like-" Thomas felt the bile rising in his throat, "-like HE did won't give us more children."

"You have the right," Lucille countered. 

He nodded, "but it will only have her push me away. Push both of us away. That's not what our marriage stands for. She gave us her absolute trust to keep her safe and feel loved. This is only bringing back the memories of Boston and 'him' around again."

Lucille tried to think of a better excuse, but nothing came to mind. Abigail was a gentle soul, her leaving that hell and having their children only solidified it.

"Fine. Gain her trust again," she touched his cheek where she slapped him, "I miss her."

He kissed her wrist, "me too."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

He found her with the three eldest children, clearly giving a lesson in the extra cabin they booked on their voyage. They were always ready to learn. 

Abigail looked up from their spot on the floor, garnering the children's attention to their father. 

"Papa!" Lorelei jumped to her feet and wrapped her short arms around Thomas' legs, "Papa, two plus two is four!"

He smiled at her as the others flocked to him, "that's right, sweetie. You are so very smart."

His eyes landed on Abigail who got herself off the floor. 

"Children, let's find Sally, since it's probably time for your naps."

A chorus of protest followed, but they complied as they went to the adjoining cabin for sleep. Once the door was closed, Thomas turned to his wife. 

"Can we talk?" He asked softly, "perhaps on deck. The sun is out."

She hesitated, making his heart drop until she nodded. 

"Let me retrieve my parasol."

After getting everything settled, the pair walked the length of the ships deck. The noontime sun warming them as they went about at a leisurely pace.

They soon stopped by some deck chairs as they sat, eyes on the coastline of mainland Europe. Another week aboard the ship until they docked in Italy. 

Thomas wrapped his arm about Abigail's waist, pulling her towards him until they were flush against one another. He felt her stiffen, until he brushed his lips against her brow.

"I have missed you, honeybee," he whispered as another pair walked by.

Her gaze was towards the ocean, "we've seen each other every day since the voyage."

"Not like that," Thomas shook his head, "and not in the marriage bed either, before you say that."

Abigail blinked, but turned her eyes to his. "Then what?"

"I miss talking to you," he said, "you speak so eloquently and you are smarter than you give yourself credit for."

Her gaze went down, fingers lacing together, "but you don't approve of my religious beliefs."

He took in a breath, "it isn't what I believe in and if I'm being honest, I could care less. You can believe what you want.

"But a marriage involves two people who want to be together. Unless you don't want me."

"Don't ever think that," Abigail's voice was stern, "I love you with everything in me, Thomas. EVERYTHING. I was only a servant before you came and my love has only grown with every passing day."

"Then why?" He simply asked. 

She bit her lip, focusing on her hands that seemed to have magically found their way into his.

"I guess I'm just scared, scared because of how I was raised. I was taught to fear the pull of the sinners. It's not easy for me to pull away from that. I believe in God and his beliefs.

"I'm a burden because of it."

'A burden of religious beliefs,' Thomas thought.

"You are not a burden, we just haven't had much of a change. Five children and the renovations to Allerdale Hall, not to mention Cumberland growing is all that we've been seeing. I think this getting away is what we need. Perhaps a chance for us to become reacquainted with one another with our intellect."

Abigail smiled lightly, "like we are courting again."

"Exactly," Thomas returned with his own grin, "did you want to try that?"

She nodded, "I would like that."

Lucille stood at the children's cabin door as they were all sound asleep for their naps. No music lessons on their voyage, but they would resume again once they were in Italy for the winter. Really at this point she would simply play for them for an hour a day. Alice was the only one old enough to instruct, so she had an extra hour of instruction and Lorelei remained for it wanting to stay close to her big sister at all times. 

Roderick, William and Jason were all very much like their father was at this age. Quiet yet very attentive. They seemed to watch and listen and take in everything around them as Thomas did. It was their sisters who were very much the assertive and bold ones. 

Lucille's hand rested over her breast as she remembered when Thomas was a baby, and she had held him to her own breast, which of course were little more then mosquito bites as she was still just a young child herself, letting him suckle a moment until the baby found there was no milk to drink. She remembered watching him drink from his wet nurse as their mother found the thought of feeding her own son, her own baby distasteful. She wanted to give Thomas everything he needed and wanted, but found that she couldn't. She never wanted to be like her horrible mother. She always knew that when she had a child of her own, she would feed him herself, every day as often as they wanted. She was devastated yet again when Nicolas was born to find that the years if abuse her body had been through, the injuries she'd suffered left her unable to give her baby, Thomas' son the nourishment he needed. The scars on her skin were nothing compared to the scars beneath, and those not even comparable with the ones in her heart.

But when Roderick and Lorelei were born, and still she was unable to nurse them, she found a kindred spirit in Abigail. Although they had wet nurses to feed the children, Abigail was still lactating from her last child and the one she would give birth to and eagerly offered nourishment to both of Lucille's little ones. She was Lady Sharpe, Thomas' wife. If she didn't wish to, she certainly didn't have to. However she, like Lucille, wanted to give her children everything they wanted and needed. And she wanted to help give Lucille's little ones, what Lucille could not. And once Lucille told her she knew she was aiding in their feeding, she let Lucille help hold her son and daughter to her generously voluptuous breasts engorged with milk, allowing her to live vicariously through her beautiful sister-in-law's love and care of the Sharpe children, and her love for her sister.

Abigail truly was everything to Lucille and Thomas. Friend, family, sister, lover, everything. Everything that she and Thomas desperately wanted in their lives but never had before they found their angel. Their salvation. Thomas was right. She deserved their protection, their love and respect. Nothing she did was out of spite, or even for herself. It was out of her love for their children. For Lucille and Thomas. For their family. 

She remembered when she and Abigail were alone and made love to each other. The first time they were alone together in secret not being observed and forced into such intimate affections by perverted voyeurs and completely unknown to Thomas. It was just her and Abigail. They enjoyed each other so much. The gentle way they touched each other, the passionate kisses, the love and affection that was more then just physical carnal pleasure. It was so much deeper, so much more profound then that. It took a gentle creature with a huge heart so overflowing with love, true love of others more then ones self to show Thomas and Lucille that heaven was a real place, and love wasn't just in stories, or some silly myth, or something they could only have from one another. It was Abigail. Their salvation that was the missing piece of the puzzle of their lives. That made them whole and complete. 

Lucille felt a twinge of remorse for her actions and attitude. She felt cold and empty not having Abigail in her arms, or exchanging those intimate moments of love that were incredibly addicting. She touched her lips remembering the intoxicating feeling of kissing Abigail and having her return those kisses with such passion. She turned walking from the children's cabin and made her way back to her own. She started to go inside but stopped. Instead she went into Abigail's cabin and closed the door behind. She walked to the large bed she had slept in the night before and around to the side that she knew Abigail favored. Sitting down she closed her eyes and remembered when they would share a bed together, and she would lie awake watching her beautiful young Abigail sleep peacefully. Her black silken hair cascading down the white pillows in perfect curls and ringlets. Like a princess in a fairytale. Waiting for a kiss to her crimson red lips, to wake her and bring her to life. 

It didn't take her very long to understand Thomas' life long fascination and adoration of breasts. To be honest, she'd been the one to be curious and appreciative of Abigail's gloriously generous perfect plump orbs. She was rather jealous of Thomas' privilege as Abigail's husband to experience the pleasure of seeing, holding and tasting them in all their unfettered glory. It always thrilled Lucille and sent shutters if guilty pleasure through her when they would hug and their breasts would press together between them. 

Opening her eyes, she reached for Abigail's pillow and hugged it to her. It smelled of Abigail and she closed her eyes breathing in her sweet scent. Oh how she wished this pillow was her and she was in her arms this very moment. With a sigh she replaced the pillow running her hands over it to make it smooth again.

Standing she started to leave to return to her own cabin. She started to reach for the handle but stopped seeing Abigail's coat had been left on the table instead of being hung properly in the closet. Shaking her head she walked over picking it up. "leave it to the poorly employed not to see to the simplest duties." She said an an annoyed tone as she smoothed it over her arm carrying it to the closet. When she hung it up something dropped to the floor. Reaching down she found a sealed envelope and leaned down picking it up.

Across the front she found Abigail's name written in the elegant swirls of the Doctor's familiar hand writing. She frowned and immediately broke the seal taking out the letter and reading it. Her face became stern, and her eyes almost turned black with anger. Clutching the letter in her fist she went back to her own cabin slamming the door. It was just as she suspected. That bastard was trying to take their Abigail away from them and apparently found the way to do it.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Thomas and Abigail had their dinner together alone on the deck. When they had met, briefly courted, engaged, then married back home in Boston, they had never had the chance to be alone. There simply wasn’t time for it, and circumstances wouldn’t allow it. Between her status as a poor orphaned school marm in training, and her rather needlessly harsh ‘keeper’ who was jealous of her beauty . . . Thomas taking her out more than just to the dance and dinner at the Harris’s was impossible. 

After supper, they walked along the deck enjoying the night air. Abigail’s arm wrapped around her husbands, and Thomas’s hand covering hers. She giggled a little and blushed as they stood on the aft deck admiring the clear night sky and the tapestry of stars. He smiled loving the sound, “What?” He questioned. 

“This sort of . . . reminds me of the first night . . .” He smile slowly faded into sadness as her eyes looked down. Thomas’s own smile disappeared seeing her change in demeanor. He took her hand and wrapped his arm around her waist.

“Abigail darling.” He said touching her chin. They’d had such a wonderful evening together. No pressure, no interruptions, just enjoying each other’s company he didn’t want it to end already. “Tell me what you were thinking that made you smile?” He said hoping that if she finished her thought it would make her smile again rather than be saddened. “Please?” 

She hesitated and couldn’t speak for a moment but he ducked his head trying to find her eyes so he could see into them. Abigail half smiled and took a breath. “It reminded me . . . of when we left New York on the ship bound for England.” She said softly. “When you showed me the constellations in the sky.” She looked up seeing a few of the stars that he had shown her that night. “And my husband made love to me for the first time.” 

He smiled softly and hugged her close, “That isn’t a memory that should bring you sadness sweetheart.” He said softly. “It’s a memory I cherish that I keep close to my heart always.” He whispered, “I’d hoped it wasn’t so unbearable it is such a terrible memory for you.” He remembered how stiffly she walked the next morning and was afraid that perhaps he’d hurt her in his eagerness more then he let on. 

Abigail closed her eyes and rested her head to his chest, wrapping her arms around him hugging him tight, “Oh no, Thomas. It isn’t a terrible memory for me at all. You were so gentle and patient with me despite my ignorance.” She said as it was her one regret of that night. That she wasn’t able to satisfy him much better than she did. He smiled resting his cheek to her head gently stroking her hair as he held her tighter. 

“Darling, I was so honored that you chose me to have the privilege of being your lover. You certainly deserved a far better man to be your husband than I.” She took a breath and looked up at him to say something but he wasn’t finished yet, “Shhh.” He whispered cupping her beautiful face in his hands as he looked into her green eyes. “You gave yourself to me on our wedding day, and when we could finally have our wedding night you entrusted your body and your heart to me. I have never, taken that gift for granted.” His jaw clinched as he swallowed the lump in his throat, “And I never will. What I said to you . . . was the most vile and horrid thing I could have said to you. I didn’t mean a word of it. Not a single syllable.” Tears came to his eyes as his hands moved to her shoulders, “I would never do that to you my heart.” Now tears were filling Abigail’s eyes as well. “These hands, these hands will never harm you. They will always hold you with love, and respect, and care.” 

“Oh Thomas.” They wrapped their arms around each other embracing so tightly their bodies entwined it would have been difficult to pry them apart.”I never imagined that you would hurt me, not for a moment.” They were both in tears, their bodies shaking wishing they could take back everything that had gone wrong these past few weeks. “I love you Thomas, I love you so much with everything in me. I’m yours forever . . . . as long as you’ll have me.” 

“I’ll never let you go my love, never ever.” He promised with every ounce of his being. 

She looked up at him, and instantly they engaged in a desperate passionate kiss. “I’m sorry Thomas, I’m so sorry for everything. I’ve been so childish, so selfish and it isn’t right.” 

“Shhhh, no darling I understand. I understand how scared you’ve been. You wanted to protect the children, I know.” They kissed again, wanting to kiss away each other’s tears. Each wanting to know that the other had all of their forgiveness for anything they had done to wrong each other. 

“I understand now too. I understand that it’s our love that will protect them. The love we have for each other, the love we have for our children. That is what will protect them from the evils in this world. All the terrifying bad things. It’s our love that will keep them safe, not withholding it.” She said quickly her lip quivering. Thomas cupped her cheek with his hand, and she covered his hand with hers turning her face into his palm. She missed feeling his hands on her, missed feeling his kiss on her lips. “I’m so sorry my love, please forgive me, please.” 

“It’s alright.” He cooed softly, embracing her tight against him again. “Darling, there’s nothing to forgive, but if you wish it, it is yours. It is yours completely.” 

Thomas saw a few other couples strolling by on the deck, their eyes drawn towards him and Abigail. This wasn’t a display for others to witness. This was private between him and Abigail. He gently turned putting himself between them and Abigail so all they could see was his back. But this time of night there would be others taking an evening stroll in the night air after dinner. “I’m sorry.” Abigail breathed again. 

He stroked her hair softly feeling a little annoyed they were being observed and reached down taking her hands in his. “Darling, we should go in now. I don’t want you out in this night air and catch a chill.” He said taking out his handkerchief and gently drying her eyes and face. She nodded when she saw the others on deck and took the handkerchief fixing her face not wanting to embarrass him. He took her hand and wrapped her arm around his once more as they made their way back to their cabins. Thomas escorted her to her door and smiled taking her hand and kissing her knuckles. As they looked into each others eyes, they drew together in a loving embrace and feasted on each other’s lips. After a moment he kissed her hands once more and turned starting for Lucille’s door. But Abigail’s hands clutched his unable to let them go yet. “Darling?” He questioned seeing her nervousness.

The young bride looked at his hand for several moments her hand holding to him tighter, “I know . . . I know I shouldn’t ask, because of how I behaved, and know I don’t deserve it. . . .” She began swallowing the lump in her throat, “But would you stay with me? Just for a little while?” She requested. Honestly not wanting to spend another night like she had last night. It was such a horrid feeling. 

Thomas paused, not certain if he should. It seemed terribly presumptuous of him at this stage of things. He cupped her face once more kissing her lips ever so gently, “If you wish it.” He said with a smile kissing her once more. 

They went inside and readied for bed both changing into their sleeping attire before nervously climbing into the bed together. Thomas smiled much happier with this arrangements then with last nights. When Abigail found a comfortable spot to settle in, Thomas moved closer wrapping his arm around her, the length of his body flush with hers to keep her warm and to let her know he was watching over her. He kissed her shoulder, then her neck before resting his cheek to hers just happy to have her in his arms again. 

Abigail’s eyes starred at the far wall having so many conflicting emotions and thoughts, but after what she had said and had promised on the deck, it seemed unfair to try and back peddle now. “Thomas?” She said in a quiet whisper. 

“hmm?” He said quite content and comfortable in his spot. 

“ . . . you can take me . . . if you want to.” She said with a frog in her throat. Thomas’ eyes opened hearing her invitation. He did want her, he wanted her so desperately, but . . . not like this. Not after they had just had an emotional break down between them after weeks of having said and done all the wrong things with each other. 

“Not tonight my love.” He said kissing her shoulder once more holding her against him. “Soon . . . but . . . not tonight.” Abigail didn’t know how she felt. Relieved? Or disappointed. Needless to say, they were both tired after a long day, and it did feel good to lay with one another in each other’s arms. She closed her eyes leaning into him a bit covering his hand with hers as their fingers laced together, his thumb lovingly stroking her knuckles. 

“Please don’t let me go.” She said in a ghost like whisper as sleep was coming fast.” 

“Never. In this life, or the next.” He whispered his promise into her ear before gently kissing her lobe. “I’ll never let you go.”

 

(To Be Continued . . .) 

PLEASE READ, KUDOS, BOOKMARK, AND REVIEW!!! WE LOOK FORWARD TO YOUR COMMENTS!!!


	22. The Surrogate - Chapter 22

That simple statement he uttered had Abigail smiling gently, feeling more at ease with Thomas. Knowing that he was there, arms wrapped lightly over her waist and holding her in their slumber was enough. Her eyes shut as they eased into sleep.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Meanwhile, back in Cumberland, Dr. Atherton paced in his office. A storm had started just a while ago and knocked out the lights to the clinic. His only source of illumination was the guttering candle on his desk amid strewn papers from earlier that week.  
His reason was for Abigail, had always been for her safety. He expected to at least hear from her and that he would get her away from the Sharpe's.  
But they had left two weeks prior, and without any indication as to where they were headed.

Atherton was positive someone on the Allerdale estate could tell him where in Italy they'd gone for the winter months. After all, their affairs still had to be managed which was something Lucille did fiercely as the executor of the estate. She was a shrewd business woman and it wasn't difficult to see how she managed to acquire a fortune, and then another, and with each one she made certain that each dollar, down to the last coin was accounted for and documented. She had managed to build trust funds for each of the children which were added to frequently. And had even set up dowry's for Alice And Lorelei with more money into accounts that would finance their weddings when it came time. 

Monies were also set aside for the boys education. Abigail's teaching them for the younger years was exceptional students when it came to for boarding schools and colleges. Knowledge was the most important thing for the next generation of Sharpe's, and they had the wealth and means to see their children's minds were filled with it. Lucille never wanted their family or home to lay in ruins and disgrace ever again. Their family, their entire bloodline, had very nearly come to an end and died out with Lucille and Thomas. Had they not found their Abigail, it was possible they would have long since succumbed to that fate.

All of the Sharpe's attention to these small details, the thoroughness of their endeavors made them quite formidable. It seemed they had honed their killing skills when they were young children and there was little else but Thomas and Lucille and a few servants in all of Cumberland. Facts that had now changed completely.

A lot could happen during the winter months. Abigail could return from abroad carrying the Baronets' sixth child. She might not return at all. Lucille's temper was awe inspiring. She could go from pleasant and charming hostess of the ball to a murderous demonic rage in mere seconds. It was startling, and the strangest part, although seeing Lucille make such a drastic sudden change would freeze anyone's blood . . . Two people in the room, in the world actually seemed immune. He would hate for the day to be trapped with Lucille when she lost her temper and neither Abigail nor Thomas were present to calm her. 

He had to follow them to Italy. If she hadn't read his letter, she was unaware of the dangers that awaited her. If she had, she could be frozen with fear to act. He knew she wouldn't want to leave her children. He'd have to convince her and help her get her little ones to safety before dealing with the two psychopathic siblings.

~*~*~*~*~

Thomas came back into the cabin after running to the galley having an idea for a midnight snack, bringing his plundered treasures with him. 

However, Abigail wasn't in bed yet and he'd thought for certain he'd given her ample time to change to her nightgown. He put down the bottle of champagne and the large bowl of plump ripe strawberries and raspberries.

He went over and retrieved two of the crystal glasses from the sidebar and brought them back setting them down looking around still not seeing his young bride. They had been having such a good time these past few days together. Just enjoying the scenery, discussing books, and future plans for the estate, and the different places they wanted to see in the world together. Now the estate was almost finished, they could travel if they wished. To different countries, see wondrous sites that they hadn’t seen before, and experience so much together. The pyramids at Gaza, the coliseum in Rome, the great wall of china. All things they had read about in books but had yet to see in person. 

He arched a brow finding that Abigail still didn’t appear from the changing screen and he picked up a cloth wiping his hands clean before walking over, “Abigail darling? Is everything alright . . .” He stepped around it however to find himself alone. He arched a brow and went to the washroom and tapped gently. “Darling?” He asked as he carefully pushed the cracked door open. A smile swept his face as he found her bathing in the tub, the warm water surrounding her body like a cocoon allowing her to drift off to sleep. 

Abigail had pinned her lovely onyx hair up from her shoulders so as not to get it wet this time of night as she had washed her hair that morning. Quietly he walked over next to the tub, and squatted down beside her just admiring her loveliness. Her beautiful alabaster skin, her crimson red rose colored lips, the lovely line on her face, all complimented by her long slender neck. The rest of her lovely form beneath the warm water obscured by the layer of bubbles across the top of the bath.

Thomas smiled crossing his arms on the porcelain tub just admiring his bride. She was so lovely. Slowly her eyes opened and she sat up a little startled, “Oh Thomas, I’m sorry.” She said as her cheeks flushed red with embarrassment, “I was just going to wash up a little bit, and I must have fallen asleep. I’m sorry. “ 

Thomas chuckled, “its quiet alright my love, warm water tends to wash away all frustration and agitation doesn’t it.” He said reaching up and swiping the stray strands of her hair back up into her clip that held her thick luscious black hair up out of the water. “Feeling a bit better my love?” 

She smiled and nodded, “Do you think . . .” She paused a moment turning her eyes away and blushing amazed at herself she was about to say it. 

“Come on darling, by now you know full well by now you can speak to me on any matter and it shall not phase me even a little bit.” He crossed his arm n the edge of the tub looking into her eyes. 

“Do you suppose . . . . thinking about our children . . . .” She reached up and covered his hand with hers holding it tightly lacing their fingers together. Abigail whispered, “Do you think that this is what they felt when they grew inside of me?” She questioned. “Alice, Roderick, Lorelei, William, Jason . . . when they spent the first months of their life in the womb. . . . is this how they felt deep inside?” 

Thomas smiled, "I’ve no doubt of it. As far free as they will ever be. Safe and happy as those who love them, watch over them and keeping them safe so they can remain carefree their innocents intact. It’s wonderful darling. Children should be allowed to be burden free. They needn’t be weighed down by adult nonsense and the evils of the world until they are older.” He kissed her cheek. “Come,” He said standing and retrieving the large bath sheet, “You don’t want to turn into a prune now do you?” Abigail started to rise but she hesitated and Thomas remembered that their relationship hadn’t gotten back to the point where nudity was acceptable. “oh, I . . .” He blushed and cleared his throat before stepping closer, “I promise you, on my life my darling . . . I shall not look upon you. I give you my word.” He promised. 

It was kind, and gentlemanly of him as one would come to expect from Thomas, but at the same time, it was disheartening. That not only was she made uncomfortable by it, but now she’d managed to make her husband uncomfortable by it as well. “Thank you.” She said giving a nod that she was giving him her trust. He smiled a little and closed his eyes turning them away as she pulled the plug on the tub and stood. At once Thomas stepped forward keeping his eye averted and wrapped the clean dry sheet around her body. She pulled it around her tucking the corner between her breasts at the middle. Before another moment or word Thomas reached down and swept her up into his arms catching her off guard. She laughed as he kissed her face several times as she giggled a bit more and he carried her into the main bedchamber of the cabin. 

Her skin smelled of flowers from the rose oils and salts that had been used in her bath. He sat her down on the foot of the bed and snuck another small kiss in before walking over and picking up his surprise that he had retrieved from the galley. Opening the bottle of champagne he filled the glasses before picking up the two glasses in one hand and the large bowl of fresh berries with him sitting down on the bed next to her. She looked eagerly at his treasures. “Thomas . . .” She said rather impressed. “Strawberries? Raspberries? These aren’t in season this time of year?” 

“One of the rather unfair advantages of first class my dear. The green houses in London allow them to grow every sort of vegetable and fruit regardless of the region, weather, or time of year.” He said with a grin. He gave her a glass of champagne. 

“This seems like a celebration. What are we celebrating?” She asked curiously taking the glass. 

“Must I need a reason to dote upon my bride when an opportunity to do so presents itself?” He questioned with a smile, He clinked the crystal glass to hers and they both took a sip of the sweet taste. Thomas chose a large plump flawless strawberry that he knew was her favorite and held it up to her lips. She looked up at him for a moment before she smiled softly and opened her mouth and he placed the juicy berry on her tongue. She took a bite as the juice escaped from the corner of her mouth. Her eyes closed obviously enjoying the sweet treat. Thomas loved this, giving her such small pleasure. It was addicting. He popped the rest of the strawberry in his mouth. Unable to resist he leaned forward and kissed her deeply his tongue snatching the drops of juice that had escaped; They both giggled at the silliness of it. Thomas retrieved a massive raspberry offering it to her once more thrilled she was allowing this simple show of affection. 

Abigail grinned ready to take the next bite her husband offered her but stopped and hissed. Her hand flew over a hard spasm in her lower back. “Abigail, my love what is it, what’s wrong?” He moved their midnight snack aside. 

“It’s nothing, since Jason was born, I get twinges sometimes. He was a rather large one and he felt the need to kick my ribs and back on a daily basis. Not enough room I suppose." “Here, lay on your stomach, I think I can help you.” She arched a brow as she was still wearing just a sheet and completely bare as a babe. He smiled, “Abigail, I gave you my world of honor. I will not do anything that makes you uncomfortable or upsets you. If your start to feel anxious, I swear on my heart all you need to say is stop. And instantly, I shall immediately stop and leave you in peace.” 

After a moment she nodded, “I trust you. I will always trust you” She promises he smiled softly and stood and Thomas quickly moved their goodies from the bed. He took her head and led her to her side of the bed. “Now, loosen your cover and lay on your tummy across the bed." She looked at him arching a brow and he smiled, “I'll go hang up my jacket and boots while you prepare yourself. Alright?” He said rubbing her shoulder. She nodded and he kissed her softly before turning and going to the large walk in closet to do as he said. 

Abigail was hesitant but she knew she could trust him. She unwrapped the sheet and lay across the bed kept the sheet over her to cover her body. After a few moments, Thomas returned having stripped down to his trousers and blouse and was carrying several balms with him. He set them on the night stand with a smile, “Know that what I do I do now, I do out of love not lechery. Alright my darling?” He wanted to make clear. 

She nodded and closed her eyes, the one bit of advice he’d given to her since the moment they met was to close your eyes to that which makes you uncomfortable. Something she always believed in and took to her heart. Thomas pulled the cover off of her lovely beautiful body. Could it be possible she was becoming more beautiful then before? He was aging like milk, but his beautiful Abigail was aging like the a rare wine. Perfect. 

Reaching he picked up the first jar and took a good handful rubbing the balm on his hands and he began to massage her shoulders with firm strong movements, all the way to her arms and neck and continuing down the length of her body leaving no spot untouched or neglected. Abigail gave a moan of pleasure feeling the way her husband worked out the extremely painful knots that had just gotten tighter over the past weeks, and Thomas became determined to relieve every single twinge, pinch, and all the aches that she had been suffering. 

On a less gentlemanly note, his eyes were feasting on her lovely body. There was a scars now from the hard work she’d suffered through their lives, and a stretch mark here and there, which in his mind made her 10 times more beautiful. Wearing scars, for her love, knowing that those were scars she bared for her family. For him and Lucille and for their children and she wore them proudly.

When he had gone over her entire body with both balms, he gently touched her shoulder, “Would you roll on your back for me?” He questioned; “I won’t molest you, I promise.” There was a long pause and hesitation before she timidly gave a nod. He smiled and kissed her cheek before she rolled onto her back, completely naked her entire body bared in it’s full glory to her husband. Oh Lord, she was even more of an angel then he’d remembered as light filled the chamber. He was awestruck and instantly aroused almost painfully uncomfortable this own trousers. What he wouldn’t give to take her in his arms, kiss every inch of that beautiful luscious form. But he gave her his word he would not take advantage of her. He began to work her body again as he did her back continued to seek out every sore spot, hoping desperately to remove anything and everything that had been weighing on her. 

Her breasts were so massive, gorgeous, voluptuous, well beyond on a D, and perhaps even past an H. She was so beautifully gifted and they were perfect. What he wouldn’t give to taste them, hold them, rest his head to them and listened to her steady heartbeat.

"Hmm...you're very dexterous with your hands," Abigail groaned, "how does that even happen?"

"Well," he started, thumbs tracing over her clavicle, "I've been making things for a long time. My hands know how to do things that can ease the tension on anything."

It made her open her eyes, a gentle flush coloring her skin. But Abigail didn't tell him to stop when he brushed his hands over her breasts. She only watched with curiosity of his body worship to her.

Thomas only exuded tenderness moving down her body, fingers curving into the knots that she didn't know she had. He tickled her behind her knee, eliciting a shocked giggle from Abigail. Thomas brought the sheet back over her as he worked on her feet. 

"Feeling better, my honeybee?" He queried. 

Abigail nodded, "I adore your hands even more," she sat up and kissed him softly. 

He returned it with a fervor, fingers tangling in her luscious locks. It made her groan as he dipped his tongue in slightly into her mouth. 

But, he did make a promise to Abigail as he pulled back. He kept his smile back when she opened her eyes, a little dazed. 

"Let's not aggravate your back too much," he tucked a lock behind her ear, "let me help you get dressed."

He was greeted by her biting her lip, "let's not sully my nightgown. I'm fine."

His eyebrows rose, "oh?"

Abigail's eyes drooped with sleep, "I'm utterly tired again. Can I just sleep with you like this?"

Thomas gulped, but nodded, "of course. Shall I...umm..."

It was a major step Abigail was taking, sleeping in the nude and he hoped she would allow him to join her.

She shrugged a shoulder, "as long as we sleep."

"That's all we will do," Thomas replied.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Lucille knew that Thomas was hard at work trying to regain the trust that he had established with his young wife everything that had gone wrong since Jason was born. It was going to take time, attention and effort. Lucille left the two to themselves knowing they needed time to repair the damage that had been done between them, leaving her to address the more distressing issue of their interloper. 

She read the letter again, her eyes darkening with each word she read that pained her and Thomas in the worst of lights. Saying that she was nothing more than a means to an end for them, that once she had outlived her usefulness she would join Thomas’s previous wives in some unknown, unmarked grave. Speculation about how they used her as an offering to the McMahon’s to coerce money from the two bothers, letting them use her so they could receive the monies they were so desperately hungry for. As though she and Thomas were the monsters, and not the degenerate McMahon’s themselves. 

He went on to describe how the children were in danger as long as they remained under their care as well. How Lucille could snap at any moment, and go on a wild rampage through the house killing everyone. The children in the cribs and the mother that bore them to have her brother to herself again. The more she read it, the angry she got. He had dined with them many times, stayed in their home, was given an open invitation to visit and stay the night whenever he wished. The Sharpe’s eagerly financed his visions for a larger, better hospital, they welcomed him into their home, he took care of Abigail and helped birth William and Jason . . . . and this hateful litany of lies he would have had her read. All while playing the hero, pretending to be her knight in shining armor come to rescue her from the demonic monsters. It was clear he knew nothing of them. For two years, he was welcomed into their home, welcomed into their families favor, something that was rather new for Thomas and Lucille who trusted no one, but were influenced by their loving, trusting, good-hearted sister. Did he not see how Thomas and Abigail were together? Could he not observe with his own educated eyes how in love they truly were? Could he not see that everything they had, everything they were, their very future was down to their wondrous angel Abigail? She was the light in the darkness of their lives. She was the healing balm that had soothed their hate, fear, and hopelessness. She made everything possible. 

Offer her up to those decadent perverted pigs? Jonathon paid for it in the quickest most painful means she could devise. James wouldn’t have been far behind after that stunt he pulled at the house. Not to mention had Lucille not gotten to him first, Thomas was ready to rip him apart with his bare hands.

This man knew nothing of them. Of their family. Of the love they shared. Of their dear sweet Abigail. This letter was written as though the only thing keeping this wayward man apart from his ‘true love’ was because the two Sharpe’s were holding her captive against her will when that couldn’t have been further from the truth. It was clear from the unbroken seal that Abigail had not read this letter, and she was relieved for that small mercy. With everything happened, that had been going on, it was hardly what she needed to read right now. Some of it was true, of course. But much of it was contrived out of Atherton’s imagination, wanting to say whatever he needed to turn Abigail away from Thomas, and instill enough fear in her for her children that she would be willing to run with him wherever it was he planned to take her. 

The fact remained, that the past was in the past. The last life that Lucille took was that of Jonathon McMahon. She left those ways behind when she found her Abigail. Abigail had given her everything she had wanted and hoped for since she was a child. She did so with a smile, willingness, gentle understanding, and full of love for her. Abigail was everything for Thomas that Lucille had learned she could never be, and Abigail’s love for Lucille was genuine and true. She loved her husband with all her heart, but she loved her sister just as truly and fiercely and would do anything to make her see that. To please her, make her happy, and protect her how she could.

She read over the letter yet again, and although he went into gruesome enough details about their past crimes, and strange relationship and dependence on one another that left no room for a third or anyone else, it seemed he hadn’t contrived the true nature of the intimate relationship between Thomas and Lucille. Most likely because everyone and anyone who did discover it, never lived long enough to write about it or even give statement or testify to it. They knew they were going to have to tell Abigail eventually, but right now would be the worst time for that to possibly be. This religious nonsense needed to be pushed back where it belonged into the myth and stories of her youth. 

Her eyes kept returning to how it was signed, “With all my heart and adoration . . . . Atherton.” 

Lucille’s eyes burned not having felt such hatred towards a living creature in ages. She’d almost forgot the power and strength it gave her when a task such as this one was set before her. He was a talented, brilliant, and skilled physician and surgeon. And when William was born, he saved both Abigail and the child’s life. But even though never once did Abigail encourage such feelings or advances, he had concocted some sort of torrid whirl wind romance in his mind. He would destroy the home they had rebuilt from nothing, and tear away their Abigail, ripping apart their family, and tarnishing the name and reputation they had worked so hard to build. For what? For some imagined Romeo and Juliet one-sided farce? No. Doctor Atherton had outlived his usefulness. A new doctor will be practicing in Cumberland when they return. He would never come near their precious sweet Abigail or their children again. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~’

When the boat put into port, the children were excited to see the landscape. The buildings were so different from London, there were waterways that ran through the streets so boats and gondolas were the means of transportation about the city, the colors, and people and atmosphere were all so exciting. 

“Father?” Alice said tugging on Thomas’s shoulder, “Look over there.” She said pointing to one of the gondolas passing under a bridge, a man standing at the back and using a pole with which to move it along. “It looks like fun. May we ride one, please?” She begged. 

Thomas grinned and squatted down to her level, wrapping an arm around her and letting her sit on his knee, “Of course darling. There will be plenty of time for exploring, seeing new things.” He kissed her cheek, “Learning a new language perhaps. I know mummy is very eager to learn Italian herself.” The little one grinned again wrapping her arm around Thomas’s neck as they continued to look about, the gangplank being lowered onto the dock. 

The two nursemaids stood with the children who were all in their traveling attired, hats, coats, gloves, ready to go anxiously waiting to depart the vessel that they had gotten so bored with over the course of their trip. Abigail carefully passed Jason to his keeper before pulling on her own gloves walking over to Thomas, “Will we be going directly to the villa?” She questioned. 

“Our things will be, but we’ll be staying in a hotel tonight. Give all of us a chance to feel solid earth beneath our feet again before more carriage exercise for the lot of us.” He said wrapping his arms around her and kissing her cheek hugging her close. It seemed things improved between them every day, and the best decision, has hard and torturous as it had been, that he’d made was not to rush things too fast.

The first night she asked him to stay with her in the cabin, she told him that he could take her if he wanted to. And Lord knew, he wanted to, so very desperately, so completely in every way imaginable. But it simply wasn’t the time. Now, with these weeks together, being close but not being intimate in such a way, seemed to bring them closer. They could sleep with each other, naked in each other’s arms, without being nervous or uneasy anymore. Would he love to make love to her? Absolutely. For a straight month without stopping to rest, food or drink. But this way, this way seemed to be better for them both. Their hearts were joining as one, not their gentiles. They were together and they were married because they were in love with each other. Not to fill every room in the house with Sharpe’s until she could no longer produce them. This way she knew, completely without a doubt, he loved her, and he wanted her with him forever and beyond. Yet . . . when it was time for them to move to the next step, he had so much lost time to make up for. He wanted to love her in every way possible, He wanted to feel her around him, he wanted to be inside of her, he wanted to hold her in his arms and never let her go again. They didn’t think it at first, they couldn’t see it, but perhaps this was good for them. Showing them a new trust of love and intimacy that they hadn’t had a chance to explore together yet. And it was exhilarating, exciting, and more fulfilling then anything Thomas ever experienced in his life. She truly was a precious treasure. Their precious treasure. He smiled looking into her bright, shining green eyes glowing with happiness that had been absent for a while. It was so wonderful to see it again and filled him with such joy. 

Abigail looked around, “Where’s Lucille?” She questioned. Thomas looked about realizing that she wasn’t standing with the family. 

“Hmm. Strange, all of her things are packed and ready right there next to ours. I’ll see what’s keeping her.” He kissed her once more unable to resist before heading back to the cabins. Alice and Lorelei reached up taking Abigail’s hands wanting to point out all the pretty and interesting things to their mother that they had seen so far. 

When he reached Lucille’s cabin door he gave a light knock, “Lucille? Darling? We’ll be disembarking in a few moments. Is everything alright?” He turned the door handle and walked in finding his sister standing at the port hole looking towards the sea. “Lucille, we’re leaving in just a few moments.” 

“I’m not going with you Thomas. I will be returning to Cumberland with the tide.” She stated seriously. “I’ll be returning with the ship back to London once they restock their supplies and fresh provisions.” 

Thomas was in shock having hardly expected this, “What?” He walked towards her in awe, “You can’t be serious. All of the arrangements have been made, our things are being unloaded with the cargo as we speak. We’ll all be settling into the Villa before nightfall.” He shook his head, “This is . . . . Lucille, what has gotten into you?” He walked closer to her looking into her eyes, “Why would you do this? Is it because I’ve stayed with Abigail in her cabin instead of remaining with you here . . .” 

“No.” She said sternly cutting him off. “There is business that needs to be attended to in Cumberland immediately and it cannot wait. Once it has been seen to, I shall return to you at the Villa. It will only take a few weeks I’m certain of it.” 

The Baronet was completely dumbstruck at this sudden turn of events, “What business? What are you talking about? After everything, after all the trouble we’ve gone to arranging and setting up this vacation and retreat from Aderdale Hall. Away from everything, from everyone so that we could spend time together as a family away from all the nonsense we’ve had to put up with. To show Abigail and the children new things, to teach them things they didn’t know before, . . . . Lucille this was supposed to be for the entire family. For all of us. No business can warrant your going back and leaving us here without you.” 

“It’s not your concern Thomas. I intend to make certain it never does become a concern. It cannot be left to wait.” 

Thomas could see the determination in her eyes, and a sense of worry washed over him as there was something else in her eyes he hadn’t seen in years. He sighed resting his hands on his hips, “Then . . . I’ll speak to Abigail. I’ll talk to the captain and book passage back to London for all of us and we’ll postpone our trip . . . .” 

“NO!” She almost shouted. “I must go, and I must go alone. You take Abigail and the Children to the Villa.” She turned looking into his eyes. The stubbornness and unshakeable determination in her eyes speaking volumes that she had already made up her mind and nothing he could say would change it. Lucille sighed and reached up cupping his face in his hand, “Take them, Thomas. Take our family into this new place none of them have ever been before. I promise you, and give you my word . . . I shall return to you before the month is out, and the problem will have been sorted. There will be nothing to worry about.” 

Reaching up the baronet covered her hand with his holding it to his cheek, “Will you tell me what this business is that is so pressing, so important that it cannot wait until the spring?” Lucille simply smiled and leaned up kissing him passionately, hugging him tight as he returned her embrace, before turning back to the window making it clear that it was a secret she had no intention of burdening him with. He closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around her hugging her tight, concerned for her as ever. “Safe journey my sister.” He breathed in her ear. 

She smiled softly, “Always. As I keep you and Abigail close to my heart.” 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

As Thomas and Abigail settled into their hotel room, the look on Abigail’s face was one of extreme confusion and concern. “We should have gone with her, Thomas. That’s such a long way to travel by herself.” 

“My love, if Lucille has proven one thing over the course of her life, is that she is more than perfectly capable of taking care of herself.” He walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist, resting his chin on her shoulder, “She’ll be alright, she’s traveled alone before and I think there are times when she prefers it honestly.” He said in a lighthearted tone although he was having a hard time buying the excuses he was giving in his own heart. Something was going on. “Besides, it would have been rather cruel to the children to keep them locked away on that ship for weeks, show them land and then march them back to their cabins and take them home. Wouldn’t you think.” 

“Oh dear.” Abigail said wide eyed, “I think even though they don’t know how to swim yet, Alice and Lorelei might have jumped overboard to avoid that.” She admitted. Thomas chuckled and kissed her cheek hugging her tight. 

“Everything’s alright. We should get some rest. Tomorrow we head to the Villa which will be a whole new place for the children to explore and discover.” She nodded a little as he kissed her neck and her cheek.

~*~*~*~*~

Thomas came into Abigail’s room seeing she was getting dressed for dinner. She was so lovely in the new Italian style evening gown that had just arrived today after they had all be fitted for clothing earlier in the week. A lovely crimson gown, matching decorations in her raven black silken hair, with garnet earrings, necklace, and bracelet to match. She was an absolute vision. 

Abigail looked up seeing Thomas at the door just quietly admiring her with a small appreciative smile on his face. “You could warn me when you know I don’t realize you’re there Thomas.” She said making sure her earrings were straight. 

“Well, it’s still hard for me to understand your constant ambition to improve on perfection my darling.” He said with a chuckle as he entered the room. Abigail smiled and stood from her vanity turning and looking at him. She froze a moment, completely dumb struck with how handsome he was in his Italian tailored clothes. He was a tall, dark, handsome man with his pale complexion and his bright intelligent blue eyes which shined like broken pieces of sapphires in the moon light. 

The smile and excitement in Abigail’s eyes practically lit up the room as she stared at the man whom she was privileged enough to call her husband. Thomas eyes wondered over her, drinking in her beautiful form, the sweetheart neckline that complemented her well endowed curves. Her skin so smooth, milky white, and warm. Her lips like crimson roses, her eyes green emeralds shining with starlight in them. Needless to say, they were quite taken with each other, and well beyond smitten. 

“Oh . . . we . . . shouldn’t keep them waiting for us Thomas. Dinner will get cold . . .” She said starting for the door however he stepped in her way, 

“Nope, we shan’t be dining here tonight. I’m taking you out this evening. The children have already had their supper and have been taken to their rooms for the evening.” He took her hands gently in his looking deep into her eyes, “Tonight is for us my darling. I would never forgive myself for staying at home when I have such a goddess to be on my arm I am privileged enough to call my wife.” 

Abigail’s eyes lit up as she looked into his. He always spoke with such deep love and sincerity. And moments like this, when he looked into her eyes just in this way . . . it made her heart melt and she knew she could never deny him anything. “Are you certain the children will be alright?” 

“Of course, my love.” He kissed her softly before wrapping her arm around his and patting her hand gently. “Shall we be off?” 

Abigail giggled feeling like a school girl. Dressed beautifully, with the most wonderful, handsome, generous, loving man in the whole world. And it seemed that some thought and planning had gone into this evening and she felt tingles in her spine in anxious anticipation for the adventure in store.

"Aaaaaand where are we going?" Abigail asked sweetly as she wrapped her arm around Thomas'.

He avoided her eyes, "it's a surprise."

She huffed, but smiled while they got into the carriage.

The open air carriage was a welcome change, not disrupting the view of their villa just outside of Venice on mainland Italy. It was a sand color with bright red roofing tiles and large windows that let in the warm breezes from the Mediterranean. Cyprus and expansive bushes lined the entirety of the villa's property and also held two extra buildings for guests and the staff. It had seven bedrooms, four bathrooms, a nicely windowed dining room and a family wine cellar. A tiled patio was set in the back, complete with a fountain that had the children giggling as they played in it. An elongated pond was located at the back, as well as a small vineyard that boasted the potential for grapes later on.

Abigail loved this villa since setting eyes on it just a week ago. It was so airy and bright; a very welcomed change from Allerdale Hall.

The carriage took them towards the port leading into Venice, boarding the transport ship with other people wanting to visit the floating city.

"It's so beautiful here," Abigail mused, leaning her head on Thomas' shoulder.

"I'm glad that we can visit it together," he pressed his lips to her hair. 

Once the boat docked, Thomas led his young wife down the twisting streets, their footfalls on the cobbles a welcome sound. He led her to one of the canals to a gondola and it's captain.

The young man tipped his hat to the pair, "signor Sharpe, signora Sharpe."

Abigail blinked at Thomas, "what is this?"

"Just one surprise," he kissed her as she laughed. "Come, we have many other things in store."

He helped her into the narrow gondola, sitting down next to her as their guide pushed them away from the wall. They floated at a leisurely pace as the captain began singing.

Twenty minutes later, the gondolier stopped again, this time in front of a lavish restaurant lit with rows upon rows of electric bulbs set amongst hanging baskets of flowers.

"Next surprise, dinner," they got out of the gondola, making their way to the beautiful restaurant.  
They dined on the balcony overlooking the square the restaurant was on. The sounds of singing gondoliers and the rich language of Venice had Abigail absorbing everything. A magical memory her magician of a husband provided her.

The food was phenomenal; freshly caught seafood in savory sauces, hand made pasta that only had her wanting to learn to make, sweet wine cleaning their palates for more. They even had room for a dessert that Abigail wanted every day; tiramisu.

"This is delicious," she said after a bite.

Thomas nodded as they enjoyed their shared dessert, "I agree. I'm glad you are enjoying yourself. I hope you are willing to see even more."

"You've given me so much already!" Abigail beamed, "I can't wait to see what is coming next."

They finished their meal, paid the bill and continued down the streets. They crossed the Ponte dei Sospiri (bridge of sighs) then onwards towards a crowd before a grand opera house. 

"Since we didn't get the chance to see our last opera," he pointed to one of the banners above the entrance. "Why not enjoy one in Venice."

She looked at the banner, bold letters declaring the play in Italian 'Sogno di una notte di mezza estate'.

"What does it mean?"

"A Midsummer Nights Dream," he said, taking her waist as they ascended the marble stairs.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Meanwhile, in London; Atherton was of course well off himself, but not nearly as well off as the Sharpe’s were. Which means he didn’t travel with servants, and he paid his passage on carriages, trains and whatever other means of transportation he needed to use. 

The Sharpe’s were incredibly secretive about when they left Allerdale. But then it was a trait he always knew was there’s. Secretive and hushed about things that . . . truly didn’t have to be kept so secretive and hushed. But they must have learned the habit when they were younger and their shady dealings a blood lust over took them. 

When he finally arrived in London he was nearly 2 weeks behind the Sharpe’s departure, finding another ship wouldn’t be setting sail for Venice until Monday, leaving him in the city for the entire weakened to worry and fret about how Abigail was faring and if she had crossed the Sharpe’s yet. But it also gave him time to work on their exit plan. With 5 children in tow, they were going to need more help than just himself and Abigail. And knowing Abigail, she would refuse to leave them behind without her they would all have to go at once. 

But the children weren’t even the main issue. It was Abigail herself. The way she spoke of Thomas, looked at him, and she was blinded to everything around her. The same went with Lucille. They truly were Abigail’s entire world and there was nothing outside of it. He wasn’t usually the sort to covet a man’s wife, but there was just something about her. Something on the inside. Something that truly seemed innocent and didn’t belong with these two monsters who were using her for their own again. 

Lucille. Lucille was another problem. Because in all of his research, what he had found out about her was that it was her had that delivered the killing blows to her victims. Thomas had a temper of course, but he seemed more like his wife then his sister. More passive and soft handed somehow. This entire thing was impossible and he was going to need help. 

He crumpled up another paper shaking his head at another plan that couldn’t possibly work tossing it aside and moved to another clean sheet of paper cradling his head in his hand in frustration. He knew a few people in Italy that he’d gone to school with there, and although they were the mischievous sort that might see this as an opportunity for an adventure, he’s not certain they would be willing to risk their lives without all the details of why they were in danger in the first place. He was keeping the Sharpe’s sorted past as quiet as possible, because even after he liberated Abigail and the children from that nightmare . . . . it would still be part of their pasts, even though Thomas and Lucille would be gone. Not particularly a happy or complimentary chapter in their history. 

A knock came at his door which started him as he rubbed his eyes and looked at his watch. 2am in the morning? Good Lord, he’d sat down to think about this around 5. He’d missed supper. “Yes?” He called out. “I’m sorry, I’ll put the light out now if it’s bothering the other guests.” The knock came a second time and he stood as a cascade of papers fell on the ground and he sighed swooping down to gather them up. “Yes!” He said frustrated as he collected them. 

The door opened and closed as Atherton turned to reach for another stray paper only to find a pair of black ladies boots right before his eyes just barely visible beneath the crushed velvet blue skirt hem. A skirt that he had seen before. A jolt of fear went through him before he slowly stood holding the stack of papers in his hands coming face to face with Lucille. 

The eldest Sharpe wore a smile, but the expression of her face was absolutely not a friendly sort, the color of her eyes almost black with a quiet underlying rage beneath him. “ Lu . . . cille.” Atherton said conjuring up a smile from somewhere even though the stuttering of his voice had already betrayed his nerves. “I’m surprised to see you here in London . . . . I thought your family wouldn’t be returning from Italy until the Spring?” 

She didn’t speak, instead she reached up pulling her hat pin and taking it off putting it down on the table, followed by her black gloves. Atherton’s eyes were wide, he was completely frozen with terror and fear, all of those gruesome details of the Sharpe’s lives running, flashing through his head. “My family is in Italy, quite happy and excited learning something new every day as I understand it. The children are quite thrilled and adventurous, and Thomas . . . .” She turned towards him, “Thomas and Abigail are at last free to be alone together and rediscovered one another. Too many things back home kept coming between them. With the estate finished, our fortune not only replenished but indeed more than even I or Thomas ever could have hoped to imagine, and our future and legacy assured for generations to come.” She said stepping closer towards him, “Our children will never know the ignorance, the loneliness, the hell that my brother and I had to endure as the blindly navigated our way into adulthood.” She walked closer still, Atherton continuing to step back with every step she took towards him.

“Oh?” Atherton breathed as his back hit against the wall showing him there was in deeded trapped with no way out. “And . . . what of Abigail . . . when you and your brother have . . . gotten everything you want from her . . . what happens then? . . . she disappears? Like Thomas’s other wives? Wives he didn’t even keep for 6 months before they came ill and disappeared? . . . . how many . . . “Sharpe Babies” does she have to give you to keep her life.” 

Lucille’s eyes just started into his as she took off her coat tossing it aside. “If your letter to our Abigail was any indication whatsoever, Doctor. I would say that you are as ignorant as you are brilliant.” Her words took him off guard. “What do you think we did to Abigail, hmm? You think we kidnapped her from that run down school house in Boston? Do you imagine in that silly little mind of yours for even a second, that we chained her in the bowels of our dilapidated mansion . . . tortured and brainwashed her like the monsters you seem to imagine we are until . . . what? She fell in love with my brother and eagerly succumbed to our every whim and wish?” Lucille asked as she turned and leaned on the table looking at him. “For a intelligent, well bred, and well educated man you are incredibly foolish and have read far too much fiction.” 

Atherton wasn’t certain how to read this. She was obviously not happy, she was very angry, and yet she was calm and acting almost civil to him it wasn’t what he was expecting. “Even if that wasn’t want you and Thomas did to her, you obviously did something.” 

Lucille smirked, “You’re right. We did do something.” Her eyes turned back to the young Doctor, “We fell in love with her. Completely.” Lady Sharpe responded looking at him, “The first day I saw her I knew. I knew she was meant for us. Waiting for us to find her. The people in the town where she lived, looked down on her. Because she wasn’t born into wealth, or even with a family name. Her mother was a servant in one of the houses of the wealthy families, and her father was a carpenter. Both were killed in a carriage accident mere weeks before her 15th birthday. She was shunned instantly. No one wanted her, no charity was given, she had no family take care of her. Abigail was on her own, even though she’d never wronged another soul. The old crone of a school mistress however, did take her in. She was jealous of her beauty, and took advantage of her kind heart, and her hard working spirit.

So jealous in fact that when she discovered that she’d caught Thomas’s eye. . . . the old bat did everything she could to thwart it. She tripled Abigail’s chores, she scolded her for even raising her eyes to Thomas, and threatened to throw her out on the street. We had to bribe the miserable old woman just so she could give her consent to allow Abigail to attend a dance and dinner party with him. As soon as she discovered that Thomas to as for her hand in marriage, she packed what few thread bare personal items her ward had and was sending her states away before dawn. 

However I arrived just before sunrise and stopped her rather evil plan borne of jealousy and hate for a girl who had done nothing but worked hard, served her will, and adored and appreciated her guardian with respect and honor that evil old woman didn’t deserve. Even when Abigail thanked her for her hospitality and generosity for taking her in and training her as a school mistress . . . . not even then could that old spinster summon a kind word for her. It broke her heart.” 

This was confusing, why was she telling him all of these things? “Neither you nor Abigail have ever spoken about such things before. She has shared nothing but fond memories of her childhood home in Boston. Of the kindly schoolmarm who was her guardian that was teaching her her trade.” 

“Abigail is still very young and she chooses to see the good in everywhere. Sometimes, where there is no good to be had, she places value and respect on everyone. She is always polite, welcoming, and genuinely kind and over flowing with love.” Her eyes turned to the doctor, “You’re right in your assumption Doctor. Originally, before I’d even spoken with her, I saw a strong, healthy, beautiful young lady. She had perfect curves, wide child-baring hips, and generously large and stunning breasts. I saw a young orphaned girl, who could give us the children we ourselves could not have. The next generation of Sharpe’s that we couldn’t provide, and perhaps . . . . for those first few days before I had the privilege of speaking to her for the first time . . . . after she’d give Thomas a child, she would too have been another lost in time. She had no family, no one to come looking for her, no one to question her whereabouts, no one to care. . . . No one to care but us.” Lucille’s mind wondered back to those years ago, “But all those thoughts left me . . . after meeting her, and speaking with her for only a few moments. The love, the sincerity, the genuine good kind heart over flowing with love . . . she was like no other. She . . . was simply not of this world.” 

Atherton just studied her for a very long time, she was obviously upset but . . . wasn’t being threatening or aggressive. Not yet anyway. “Why . . . . are you telling me these things?” He asked. 

“Because I want you to know what you would have done to Abigail had she been the one to read your foolishly written letter.” She said her eyes darkening looking to the young doctor. “I don’t fault you for feeling about her the way you do, because it’s how most people feel about Abigail. She’s warm, welcoming, understanding, . . . . and I believe she would fight to the last breath to protect those she loves. However she does in fact belong to us, belong to my brother, and what you did giving her this, “She produced the letter crumpled in her hand and threw it at him, “You would have wounded her so deeply she may have never recovered.” 

“Me!?!” He said in astonishment, “It was you and Thomas who were guilty of such atrocities!!! Everything you did from the time you were mere children!” 

“We were children, you buffoon! Without parents to love us, without adults or guide us. We would have perished had we not learned to fend for ourselves!” She yelled back at him. “Those sins were a long time ago and have been paid for repeatedly, punishments that hardly fit the crimes in turn!” 

“What of Thomas’s other wives?” He demanded. “You weren’t children then. They just disappeared! As soon as their fortunes, however much they were worth were signed over to you, they disappeared never to be heard from again. And from the death certificates it seems as though they were written in conjecture because they were never found! Did you and Thomas right them yourselves or did you pay whatever pitiful excuse for a physician that served Cumberland back then!” He yelled. 

“You did not come to Cumberland until after Allerdale Hall and our Estate had been renovated, restored and rebuilt again. You’d know that our manor is nothing as it is now. The wood rotted, the walls bleeding from the clay, and the house itself sinking into the minds below. Our parents spent every last pittance the Sharpe’s had left before their deaths, and Thomas and I were left with nothing. It was simply Thomas and myself living in the house, and one or two servants that saw to the rest of the estate. We were starving, we were freezing, we had nothing. We had no choice but to find other means of finances just to survive!” She said seriously. “You were born into a family that was quite well off for you to travel the world, gain the knowledge and education you have, and I doubt very much you ever knew what real hunger was. There was no one to teach us, everything we knew we discovered on our own. . . . until the day we brought Abigail home. That was the day that everything changed for us. Light and hope found its way into our lives . . . love . . . a strong true love that Thomas and I had never known found us. Everything we have now, everything is down to Abigail. Her compassion, her belief in us, her goodness, her love, her beauty . . . .she is everything to us and she is happy. She has a family of her own, a husband who loves her, beautiful children who adore her, and she is a Lady now. Lady Sharpe the wife of a Baronet. No one will ever look down on her again, she’ll never feel hunger again, her hands will never have to know the harsh labor that never should have been hers ever again . . . . and you . . . . you want to take all that away from her. Destroy her world, her life, her family? Is that your idea of being a hero?” 

Atherton looked into her eyes never having thought about that side of it, but there was no way to know if she was telling him the truth or not. She could be lying to him again, she could be trying to get him to let his guard down. But why go through all the trouble of making up this tale of she was just going to kill him anyway. “I understand . . . that you care about Abigail.” He admitted, But that doesn’t absolve you of all the lives you’ve taken. Of all the sins and atrocities that you committed. They weren’t all done when you were children, Thomas’s wives? Jonathon McMahon? What of those?” 

“Thomas’s wives lived out their last days in happiness. More happy then they had ever been, but were hardly worth the time and effort. Thomas took care of them, all of them and saw they had everything they could need or wanted. Once we had their money there was no more need to humor them further. Thomas needed time to work on his harvester, and none of them were fond of me, our home, or our estate. They were all incredibly insufferable. It was a service to us, and a service to the world for them to leave it.” Her eyes flashed with rage, “And as for Jonathon McMahon . . . . his death was far to swift and merciful for the lifelong damage he caused to her. Do you honestly believe, for a second, that a pig like him deserved to walk this earth two rape an unconscious woman repeatedly, biting her skin, and assaulting her pregnant body when she was only a month from giving birth from her first child?”

The doctors stomach turned, those details were worse then what was included in the report. It was disgusting and horrid. “That maybe, but as horrible as some people are. Yes, there is evil and corruptness in the world but it does not fall to you to act as vigilantly towards it. There are others . . . police, detectives, good people who are there to help to see that such people are brought to justice, to protect the weak and innocent.” 

Lucille scoffed, “Strange Doctor, I never took you to be as incredibly innocent in something’s as our Abigail is.” The Sharpe reached up she started to unbutton her overdress. Taking it off and tossing it to her coat. 

“Lucille, I . . .” She took off her necklace, and unbuttoned her blouse casting that aside too. All the scars her clothing hid suddenly came into full view. They were horrid marks, made horrid because he was a doctor and he knew what kind of wounds would have resulted in such horrendous marks. Atherton stared dumbstruck as she removed the rest of her clothing baring her body in its entirety. Every mark, every scar, every deformity from injury, every blemish, the map of the cruelty she’d endured in her life. The doctor was frozen, speechless.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The fall of the curtain to a rancor of applause was exhilarating to Abigail, she joined in with the rest of them. It was such an experience, she only clapped all the harder. 

Thomas grinned, watching his young wife's exuberance in her actions. She was so appreciative for it all.  
It started earlier when entering the opera house, many patrons catching a glimpse of the couple and wanting to meet them. They were so very elegant, it was hard not to look away. Some recognized Thomas from his earlier hunt for investors, greeting him and his wife. 

The young woman was able to maintain her poise as they asked her questions. Luckily for her, they were kind enough to speak in English and teach her some Italian.

"Moto bene!" The gentleman beamed when Abigail read some of the pamphlet for the opera, "you are very good already!"

She blushed, fanning herself slightly. Thomas couldn't help himself as he held her closer.

"Thank you for this," she glowed, pulling him back to the present, "what an amazing performance."

"I knew you would like it."

"Like? I loved it," she leaned down and kissed him. She then returned to her seat and looked at him as patrons began to file out, "are there any more surprises awaiting me?"

Thomas thought about it, taking her hand and started caressing the engagement ring. The gunmetal was scratched here and there, the heart shaped stone in need of a polish. She always wore it; cleaning, sleeping, when giving birth, hardly a moment did Abigail remove that promise from her finger.

"There might be one more, if you are up for it," he said.

She nodded, "I'm ready."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Atherton moved closer to her, as Lucille stood still with her back straight, his eyes wondering over the marks of her skin. Slowly her circled her at a loss for words. He had seen many things, many horrible things over the course of his travels, in his studies, but nothing like this. There were scars, layers upon layers some that were shallow but others that were obviously very deep. 

She didn’t flinch, turn her eyes down, try to cover herself or cower. There were a few viable scars on her face. One on her lip especially but that seemed to be the most mild one she had ever sustained. “What did this to you?” He asked hardly able to form words or take his eyes away from her body. 

“Marks of the so called ‘justice’ you speak so highly of. Of those ‘good’ and ‘educated’ men whom you put your faith in.” She said with no small amount of contempt. Atheron stood behind her as she felt his fingertips touch the most noticeable scar from her spine. It was almost 9 inches in length, it was a raised scar and it went deep. 

“This one looks like it was very severe . . . very . . . old.” He said tracing it slowly feeling the deep damaged tissue near the bone. There were divots in some her vibrate. 

“Mothers most noticeable gift to me I suppose.” She smirked. 

“Your mother!?” He said in shock, “Your mother injured you this way!?” 

She smirked, “Our parents were surprised when Thomas and I came into being. They weren’t hoping for children, they disliked each other, very self centered, and they detested us from the moment it was discovered their ‘marital duties’ resulted in additions to the Sharpe family . . . they were disappointed, resentful, and we were not welcomed.” She said not having spoken of this allowed to any one in years. Certainly not to Abigail, who always wondered but never asked, not wanting her to know of her past. Of her and Thomas’s past that was nightmarish and better left forgotten. But for some reason, she felt Atherton needed to know. The only ones she had ever confided such things in were Thomas’s wives, moments before they signed their fortunes over to their widower and moments after they met their fates and their bodies dismembered and buried in various places on the estate if not burned to ash. Already she was telling him more information. 

“Then . . . why would Thomas be so willing to marry . . . if there was no joy in their marriages to be had?” He questioned. “Just for money?” 

“The marriages were for money, of course. But the horror . . . the horror was for love.” She turned and looked at him, “Thomas and I were alone, Doctor. Our parents both were so neglectful of us, it’s amazing we survived. When Thomas was just a boy . . . younger then Alice is now, our father took him out into the woods of the estate, on a hunting trip of all things. He was so drunk, and unconcerned with Thomas’ safety or whereabouts . . . . he left him out there. In the freezing cold. Lost and alone. He was half dead when a servant found him and brought him back to the manor. Our father didn’t bat an eye or lift a finger, completely indifferent that his son was alive and might not last out the day. I nursed Thomas back to health myself. I warmed him, fed him, tended his wounds, kept his fever at bay. I stayed by his side for over a week . . . wondering if I was watching my little brother die, and with no one, certainly not our parents the least bit concerned him.” Atheron looked away. This was all too horrific to be real but it did show just how incredibly strong she was. How reliant and resourceful. 

“You’re love for Thomas is what has sustained you this many years. Your brother and your only ally.” Atheron said looking away. “Lucille . . .” 

She turned facing him looking into his eyes, “Are you going to try and condemn me now? For fiercely protecting my brother as fiercely as I defend the Sharpe children now? For doing everything that we have done to insure that they’re childhoods aren’t as bleak, dark, unloving and uncaring as ours was? That their family looks after them, protects them, insures their future no matter what the cost?” 

“I in no way compare you to your parents, you’ve more then proven you are nothing like them . . . but you have killed people . . .” He began. 

“So our children never have to resort to such methods of survival.” Reaching up she placed her hands on his chest looking into his eyes, “You understand compassion, I know you do. I’ve seen how you care for your patients.” She resisted clinching her jaw, “The ones you don’t wish weren’t married to my brother.”

He was quiet as he looked into her eyes, his hand resting gently to her cheek as she turned her face to his palm keeping her gaze locked with his. His thumb gently ghosted over the scar on her lip. How could someone do this to her? How could someone survive so much and still be an elegant, sophisticated, strong, graceful woman? How could he condemn someone who had gone through everything she had gone through, when it was merely her strength that kept them alive and rebuilt their home, their family, their lives from literally nothing? 

“What about Abigail?” He asked. “Why haven’t you confided any of this in her? Why do you fear her finding out so much?” 

“Because . . .” She still wasn’t telling him everything, she was stupid and she knew that she and Thomas’s relationship was most certainly not going to be understood by anyone. Not religiously, socially, or . . . otherwise. “We don’t want our darkness to consume her.” She admitted. Lucille placed her hand over his holding it to her cheek. “Don’t you see? She is the light that fills our lives, brings warmth to our cold hearts. We thought we knew what love was, but not until we found her did we truly discover the beautiful truth. She is our beautiful truth. We can’t change our past, doctor. But we can protect her from it.” 

Atherton always found Lucille very attractive, and incredibly lovely. The strength she possessed . . . the wisdom, the courage . . . she was so very wise beyond her years . . . pain, living with it, any kind of pain day in and day out all your life . . . would have that affect. He had been so focused on Abigail, her kind, generous, pure heart and spirit, that the beautiful creature that stood before him now, the wounds she bore on her body, in her soul . . . they didn’t make her ugly. They made her beautiful. Lucille turned her face to his arm and placed a soft gentle kiss on his wrist.

The doctor wasn’t completely innocent in his own life. There had been times, there had been patients that it was simply kinder to let them go, to end their pain. Not something that was approved of by any one of a moral standing . . . only the doctor and the patient themselves would know the true morality of it. He had done it to many times in his career to flinch or turn away when it had to be done, but never did he do it without the consent of the patient themselves . . . unless their condition had slipped beyond being able to consent and they needed a rational person to make the choice they themselves could not. He couldn’t condemn Lucille for relieving horrible people of their lives when they were harming her and Thomas, or Abigail. Causing them pain. Threatening their children. 

“Am I so repulsive to your eyes, Doctor? That all you see when you look at my body, are the marks that were left behind?” Lucille questioned, “Just a creature, bereft of any sort of feminine charm? Or beauty? Is all I am a specimen to be examined with such clinical eyes?” 

Atherton was quiet before slowly shaking his head, “Hardly.” His hand wrapped around the back of her neck pulling her into a deep hungry kiss, his other hand wrapping around her, holding her at the small of her back pulling her body against his. She wrapped her arms around him returning the deep, lustful kiss.

 

(To Be Continued . . . .)

PLEASE READ, KUDOS, BOOKMARK, AND REVIEW!!! WE LOOK FORWARD TO YOUR COMMENTS!!!


	23. The Surrogate - Chapter 23

"The sanctity of marriage is a blessed object to behold, but the renewal of one's vows is a sign of true love and trust to one another."

The priest said this in the empty space of the church Abigail and Thomas stopped in. The priest was a kindly older man who's English was better than most and was more than happy to oblige in their vow renewal. He even went on to wake the other priests to be witnesses to the ceremony. 

Thomas held Abigail's hands in his own as they listened to the priest. She wore a veil over her hair, yet she only had eyes for him. The overall joy and love they had to do this again, albeit with a smaller audience, only solidified their bond. It would have been better if Lucille and the children were in attendance, only to have family involved with it. Still, with the highly romantic fanfare Thomas was giving her, she knew this was what they needed to do. It was in their best interests to do this for themselves; another renewal can always be arranged. 

The priest continued, "I have witnessed many marriages in my time upon this earth, and I will say this is one I will remember and tell to my patrons.

"The love you both share has endured through happy times and bad ones. These test a union into asking one's self if, indeed, you were meant for one another. Your bond, however, has strengthened like tempered steel. A bond none can break, lest it be shattered by forces beyond our control."

Thomas remained silent when he began reciting scripture in Latin, he wasn't meant to intervene. Yes, he did not believe in a god, but he believed in his Abigail, and if this made her happy, well, he wasn't going to deny her that. He already blown that trust away on the way over, he'd be damned if he did it again. He watched as Abigail lowered her head in prayer, knowing she was praying for the both of them, as well as Lucille and the children. 

'I'll pray for all of us, so you don't need to,' she said before the ceremony.

He actually found relief in that case; Abigail was willing to pray for them all and not enforce it.  
Abigail's whispered 'amen' was just enough. 

The priests nodded, smiles on their faces.

"You have spoken your vows before God in the beginning of your marriage," the priest continued, "but it is also a kind and customary gesture to add onto it in this ceremony. The bond only grows with every spoken word."

The pair gave each other a smile as Thomas encouraged Abigail to start. 

"Thomas," Abigail began, "my husband. You are more than what I expected when we first met. I was destined to be a teacher and alone, never mind someone who noticed me.

"I wasn't born into money, my name wasn't special, but you saw me. You saw me at what I have done and didn't think of it as lowly. You only saw it as a passion for knowledge and love.

"My heart hasn't stopped loving you since that day. It only grows with each passing hour, I'm always falling in love with you. And with our children, oh, Thomas. They adore you and look to you for guidance.

"I will always continue to love you, to cherish you, to be the mother of your children and to remain by your side. You have my heart."

She placed her hand over his heart, tears gleaming in her eyes as Thomas felt his heart swell with adoration. She has always meant every word spoken to him, Thomas knew that deep inside. Abigail was so much more, meant more to him than he seemed to realize. 

He took a deep breath, "I am not worthy of such beauty, of such a love professed in those words spoken. I have wandered in such dark places before you and still encounter those demons. 

"Abigail, you have pieced together my broken soul from a past heartbreak, a love that didn't work for long. I wasn't expecting to meet someone else who has fought against similar demons and had still maintained their innocence and still sought the good in the world. You, above all others, help me to be better, to be wiser, and to love more deeply.

"So much of our marriage has held both good and bad times, but we haven't stopped loving each other. I am willing to give you even more, so much more. We built a life together while others thought we shouldn't have.

"I will grow old with you and we will see many more of our children grow and have their own children. They will know what love is in us: unyielding, unending and loyal to the end."

He then placed his hand over her heart, in the same gesture she gave him.

Tears fell from Abigail's eyes, but it was also graced with a lovely smile. Her smile that was saved for him. Thomas couldn't help the grin that came to him. 

The priest hovered his hands over them, "this love is never ending. These two, bound by marriage, have renewed their vows to one another. God has graced them once again and may this union continue for years more."

And with that statement, Thomas and Abigail shared a kiss.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Lucille and Atherton fell against the wall eagerly devouring each other’s mouths, turning over each other once and then again. Lucille's hands clawed at his blouse pulling it up and off his shoulders, before they turned again. Atherton pressed his body against hers as his hands moved down the eldest Sharpe's uniquely beautiful form. Her hands made short work of the Doctor's belt and trousers as they slipped off to the floor. Within a heartbeat, his hands wrapped around her hips and he hoisted ger up against the wall and she wrapped her legs around his waist. 

With a grunt entered her body causing Lucille to gasp, her hands clutching to his shoulders. His face leaned to her neck as she closed her eyes, leaning her head back against the wall as she moved against it with he hard jerk of his hips. A small smile swept her lips as het hand slid into his hair and clutched tight her moans of approval encouraging his movements deep inside. His hands clinched her buttocks and she could feel his hot breath on her throat as he growled against her as they lost themselves in the throes of passion. Lucille's body began to shake as het tights clinched tight around him. It wasn't long before she was screaming out the pleasure that ripped through her body, causing Atherton to follow suit as he release inside of her.

His head rested against her chest for a moment as they both struggled to breathe gasping for air. Slowly his hands let her backside go as her legs slid down his and she regained her footing. 

The doctor raised his head looking down into her eyes. She cupped his face the small smile remaining on her lips. "I wasn't expecting that." Atherton admitted in a quiet whisper. "I . . . Didn't imagine you liked me much anymore. Much less . . ." His voice trailed off almost hypnotized by her sparkling blue eyes. 

"I'm still a woman." She said seriously. "someone has to take care of our family affairs and although I love Thomas and Abigail with all of my heart . . . Neither are equipped to do so on their own. I'm not certain they ever will be. Their hearts are far to soft, and this horrid world is unforgiving to such a virtue." She answered, her fingertips curling in the short hair at the back of his neck slightly. 

"I'm not entirely . . . Sure, what to think. . ." He began but Lucille stopped him.

"Shhh." She said resting her fingertips to his lips. "Dont think. That's the trouble with intelligent people. They think to much. Over think things. That's why they miss the more exhilarating things in life." She kissed him almost savagely, not holding back even a little bit. She braced her hands to his chest and shoved him back hard causing him to fall on the bed as she climbed onto him straddling his hips as she looked down into his surprised eyes, his hands resting on her waist. "Never over think such things dear, you'll ruin the mood." 

He half laughed and she grinned leaning down and consuming his lips that he eagerly returned unable to help himself.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Lucille and the Doctor spent the rest of the night and well into the following evening in the throes if passion until they nearly collapsed asleep in the small bed. 

Atherton stirred and stretched feeling muscles in his body ache he didn't even know he had. Lucille tended to be a biter when she got too swept up in the moment and he had a mark on his shoulder and another on his neck to attest to that. A few times he had gotten her to slow down enough to let him take the lead. For him to love and appreciate the lovely woman he shared a bed with. Reaching up he touched his neck finding it tender and a deep bruise from where her teeth had broken his skin. A chill went through him he was hardly expecting and he chuckled slightly. She really was a special woman, but knowing how she was . . . It wasn't hard to imagine why she had never married. Lucille simply wouldn't let anyone that close. She'd been hurt to many times to trust anyone so much to let them close. 

He heard a crackling sound and his eyes opened as he sat up. Lucille had built the fire in the fire place high and was feeding it all of the evidence he had obtained of their past. Using the long poker to stir it in the flames until it was all burned to ash.

"I should have realized." He said running his hand over his face. "You and Thomas have gone out of your way to erase your past. Destroying what had been gathered on the Sharpe family that came into my possession is why you came here." 

"You seem so very surprised by that." She said not looking back at him her eyes remaining in the flames. Her hair was still down, flowing about her shoulders and she'd pulled on his blouse which was rather large for her and could have been mistaken for a short nightshirt. "How so much was left we overlooked . . . It was rather disturbing to see." 

The doctor studied her for a long moment before pulling the covers off and walking over sitting down behind her on the floor before the fire place. "If I am the next, I imagine you'll be able to reach me with a killing blow better here then across the room." Lucille was quiet and didn't answer still stirring the ashes and burnt black documents in the roaring flames. He knew what she had done, what she was, that she was a killer and yet he approached her anyway. Naked, with no way of defending himself. The doctor could sense her hesitation. 

"You think I won't?" Her voice almost defensive in tone if he was challenging her. 

"I know you will." He answered, but there wasn't fear in his voice. It almost sounded like acceptance. "What I don't know is why you haven't done it already." Lucille remained quiet and didn't move or turn towards him. Reaching up he carefully, and gently smoothed it back off her shoulder, which his blouse hung off leaving it bare. "I lay there, completely unawares for hours. Helpless. You could have ended my life in any number of ways and there would have been nothing I could have done to stop you." 

"You must have a death wish. To actually allow yourself to sleep beside me rather then using the opportunity to escape." Lucille's blue eyes still looking into the dancing swirls of burning orange. Almost if searching for some answer.

"I don't think that's it at all." He said softly placing a light and gentle kiss to her shoulder his hand softly resting to her back. "Is that all this was to you? A way to distract me so you could destroy these?" He questioned. Once again, she didn't respond. But there seemed to be an answer in her silence. For the first time in her life, she was hesitating.

"I don't know what this is, what you are doing. But it won't work." Lucille said after a moment.

"Must you forever be so suspicious of a quiet moment between two educated and intelligent people Lucille?" He questioned wrapping his arm around her moving closer resting his face to her neck a moment just breathing her in. "I'm not a fool. I know you will probably kill me in the end. Even without the evidence you just destroyed, I still know so many of your secrets."

"Not all." She responded.

"No. I wouldn't presume so much as to think I did know them all." He admitted holding her tighter. "If I am to doe now, regardless of anything I might try to do to prevent it. . . Is it so much to ask to be allowed these precious moments you've allowed to me to have alone with you, and enjoy them?" He questioned. 

Once again she was silent and still as her brow furrowed not understanding him. All men, all women outside her family feared her. Even before they learned the truth of it. They were frozen with terror after she revealed it, or pathetically fought back in a futile attempt to save themselves, or even begged or tried to barter for their lives. "You were terror stricken when you saw me appear here. You are trying to convince me that a few moments of pleasure are all that you needed to find your courage? How like a man." 

"As exhilarating and unexpected as what we shared was, that was hardly what opened my eyes." He said sincerely. Lucille's brow furrowed again of his choice of words. "You showed yourself to me Lucille. I don't mean your body, I mean your heart, the woman you are. How selfless you are. How much you have sacrificed for your family and continue to sacrifice for them." His free hand reached up and gently rested over her chest where her heart beat inside. "Your very soul for those you love." 

He kissed her neck, "You are such a rare woman. I don't think you realize how special you are." He said softly.

Lucille closed her eyes listening to the sincerity in his words, his gentle touch, his soft kiss to her scared skin. Suddenly she found herself getting lost in the intoxicating moment and her eyes snapped open. Instantly she pushed his arms away from her and stood walking towards the window. "This is lust Doctor. Nothing more." She said almost shouting as she crossed her arms over her chest. "Intelligent or not, you are still a man. Weak like any other. Falling prey to your baser instincts leaving you without enough sense to flee when you’re in danger."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The return to the villa was one of cuddling and kisses. It was unknown what, in the process of that evenings events, actually had them back in each other’s arms. 

Abigail couldn't get enough of Thomas' love, he was so much to her. His elegant hands on her body brought shivers to her skin. His breath helping to center her amidst the trip back.

"I missed you," she breathed softly, his lips pressing behind her ear. "I want you with me all night."  
"Then you will have it," he replied in kind.

So, once they were out of the carriage, Thomas swept her in his arms. She couldn't help the joyful laugh that bubbled out of her.

"So," he waggled his eyebrows, "where?"

Abigail gestured for him to set her down as she lead him through the villa. They passed by Sally, whom Abigail whispered something to her. The servant gave a nod to her as Abigail returned to leading her husband. 

They soon were back outside in the backyard, the moon the only source of light as Abigail lead them to the guest house. Thomas was surprised, but didn't voice it.

They entered into a one room space, but with its spaciousness, it was able to also house a claw-footed bathtub in one corner.

The four poster bed looked inviting to Thomas as the door swung shut behind him. Abigail turned to him, placing her hands on his chest. She looked up at him from under her lashes, the emerald green orbs so bright this close. 

Nothing was said as they kissed each other softly, tenderly; lips molding to one another. His fingers danced up the corseted back, finding the hooks and releasing them. She moaned into his kiss, her own fingers deft in releasing the buttons from his waistcoat and dress shirt. He leaned his head back as his young wife kissed his neck, her body allowing him to strip her of the dress.

"God, you're beautiful," he whispered, curling a strand of her hair between his fingers. 

She silenced his further comments with her mouth and divested him of his trousers. She felt the beginnings of his arousal against her palm when brushing it carefully. If anything, Abigail wanted him inside her again. Her desire was the ache between her legs, wanting him to place his seed in her. That warmth which may result in another life created. 

"Take me, Thomas," was all she said. 

He lifted her and placed her very carefully on the red sheets, hands hardly staying still on her curves. She was so open for him, legs parting slightly, giving him a glimpse of her lower folds. The light of the moon showing the glimmer of moisture coming from her. Abigail's hands cupped her breasts, the nipples ridged points and still carrying food for Jason; soon he too will be weaned from them.

It was intimate that he drank from her and he found himself drifting closer. He planted more kisses to her mouth before drifting down her cheek, neck and around the orb of her breast. He wrapped his lips around the ridged point, surprised to find it was already beading with milk. Thomas drank from her slowly as his hand went to her curls and slid them into her intimate heat.

Abigail's head tipped back as she held his head to her, the pleasure growing with every draw from her breast and every twitch of his fingers. It was mind-boggling, the intensity more than she was expecting.   
She touched his cheek, making Thomas release her breast. He eyed her before traveling down her body, replacing his fingers with his lips in her curls. 

"Hmm, oh, Thomas," Abigail's breath hitched. 

Thomas suckled at the bundle of nerves, his tongue circling it, tasting her desire that played with the milk still on his tongue. It was helping him, his member already hard and pointing at her, seeking entrance. 

When he lavished her enough, Thomas pulled her closer to the edge of the bed. His stone hard cock already growing purple as he slid inside her. 

Abigail's groan was loud in the confined space, hands reaching for his hips. He obliged with thrusting into her, the pace he set fast and hard. It had been too long; neither of them was going to last this first time. 

Leaning down, Thomas kissed her deeply, his hips still thrusting, desperate for release into her. Abigail was breathless, but her own legs widened, encouraging him to fill her. 

Hr slowed slightly, the impending orgasm right there if she wanted it. 

Her answer, "come in me, Thomas. I'm going to come."

He returned to thrusting, harder and harder, clamping his mouth over hers as they both released. His seed warm and so very much, filling Abigail's womb as she spilled liquid of her own. 

They slowed their thrusting, eyes heavy with satisfaction. It was only their first round, but the couple knew more was on its way.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Atherton stood from where he sat and carefully approached her seeing that she was clearly on edge, arguing with herself. “Perhaps. But I don’t see how that’s a terrible thing.” He started to reach up to rest his hands on her shoulders but she spun about.

“Run. Run as fast as you can Doctor. Leave Cumberland and never look back.” Reaching up she cupped his face in her hands and he gently rested his hands on her shoulders. “Run, and I will not pursue you.” 

He shook his head taking her hands in his and kissing one then the other holding them close. “I don’t want to run.” Atherton said softly. 

“You have a life, outside of that place. You told us yourself you have a match arranged, someone waiting for you. Go. Go to her, marry her. Have a family, and live in safety for the rest of your days.” She promised yet again that if he left she wouldn’t follow. 

“Arranged maybe, but hardly a match.” He admitted. “I’ve managed to put the marriage off this long because each time her family pushed the issue, I insisted I had to travel for work and study. She is far younger then I am, and she’s . . . .” He sighed releasing one of her hands and touching her long dark hair. “Her hair is far lighter, blond. Unfortunately . . . intelligence isn’t her strong suit. She is beautiful I suppose, if beauty mattered to me more than substance.” The doctor almost seemed ashamed to admit his thoughts and feelings about the entire matter. “I tried. I truly did. I courted her, and our families were quite pleased. But we have nothing in common and I felt such a sense of relief when an opportunity to leave the city presented itself. I hate to use the word ‘flee’ but . . . truly it felt like what I did. I could breathe once she and everything she brought with her was behind me.” 

Lucille couldn’t help but smile when he said that finding it quite funny indeed. The doctor touched her cheek finding it quite beautiful to see. “What could you possibly hope to accomplish by staying in Cumberland? There is nothing for you there. Nothing but . . .” Her voice trailed off not wanting to say ‘death’ but truly, what else could their ever be? 

“I have patients there. I have a medical facility that was financed by the Sharpe estate.” As he spoke, his hands glided over her skin with such reverend awe and gentility. Wrapping his hands around hers he kissed her fingertips. The smile on Lucille’s face grew a little more feeling the way he touched her, seeing the way his eyes looked at her. Not with horror or fear. 

Suddenly the smile fled as if every wall and defense she had came slamming back down in her face and she jerked her hands away from his as they turned to fists as her side as her body became rigged and she stepped back, “My sister will not have you. She’ll never leave my brother and holds no such interest in you.” Lucille warned. 

“Lucille . . .” 

“No . . . if you stay, you’ll try to take Abigail from us again. You’ll try to turn her away from us, and make her hate us.” Her eyes narrowed at the thought as her fists clinched tighter. 

“Why do you think I ever wanted her for myself?” Atherton asked quickly not wanting her to pull away from him like this again. 

“Don’t you?” She demanded. “Isn’t that why you gathered such documentation of our past! Why you wrote her that letter! Why you tried to speak to her alone!” 

“Abigail is an exceptional young woman, and you’re right. She has a certain innocence about her that we have long since left behind. I was afraid for her Lucille. Afraid that she and the children were in danger.” He admitted. “I didn’t know about you and Thomas’s side of things.” 

Her eyes turned away feeling so confused and uneasy, it was hard and unsettling not having felt this way since she was a child having to learn how to do grown up things at such a very young age. “How little you still know.” She said crossing her arms over her chest taking another step back. 

Atherton knew she was upset and her anxiety was soaring and was able to see it clearly in her eyes. Gently he reached out resting his hands on her arms, carefully sliding his fingers down to carefully take her hands in his. “You don’t have to tell me anything more.” He said in a soothing non offensive tone. “I’m not going to hurt you, or your family. I never wanted to do that.” He stepped closer and released her hands rubbing her shoulders. “It’s alright, Lucille. I understand. I understand that your family is your whole world. They are your life, and the beat of your previous heart. I understand.” 

“Do you.” She said looking up at him, getting lost in those sparkling, handsome, honest eyes. The musical comforting sound of his voice. Cupping his cheek in her hand, her thumb stroked slowly over his lips. He covered her hand with this holding it against him, obviously enjoying the feel of her touch. 

“Yes. I do.” He affirmed. There was a still silence as they gazed into each others eyes for several long quiet moments. “If you can’t trust me, if my knowing everything you’ve told me about your past truly vexes you so. Then kill me. End my life. Or,” He said his voice a soft whisper, “Trust me when I give you my promise, that I’ll never breathe another word of your past to another living soul. Not even Abigail, and certainly not the children.”

“Why?” She questioned. 

There was another long pause as he took her hand lacing his fingers with hers holding it tight, “To protect you.” He says

Lucille looked into his eyes so caught off guard by his words. She'd never expected to hear someone say that about her. "Protect me?" She whispered looking into his eyes. The eldest Sharpe turned away wrapping her arms around herself walking closer to the window. This was positively surreal, was it really even happening? 

Atherton grew a little bolder now as he stepped closer to her wrapping his arms around her and embracing her tight to him once more. "Why is that so hard for you to believe? You don’t have to push me away Lucille. I wish so very deeply that you wouldn't." He whispered feeling himself stir at the feel of her body against his.

She took a breath, "I need to return to Venice. Thomas, Abigail, and the children are all waiting for me. They were upset when I left them and came back to England." Closing her eyes she felt her heart flutter in her chest when he kissed her neck and shoulder. 

"Must you? Already? You've only just gotten here." He said kissing her shoulder once again. "Can't you spend a few more days with me before leaving for the winter?" 

Lucille turned in his arms and looked up at him a little in awe that he wanted to spend more time with her, now. Even though he realized that he entire purpose of coming back to England in the first place was to kill him and end the threat he represented to the Sharpe family. Her hand rested on his chest as she looked into his eyes. She wanted to remember this. The feeling that look in his eyes gave her. The warmth that filled her as no other man aside from Thomas had ever looked at her that way. Like she was truly beautiful to him and he wasn't just trying to appease her or humor her in an attempt to use or manipulate her somehow. Wither this moment was truly real or an illusion, it felt real. "I must. My ship back to Italy leaves on the tide tomorrow and my passage has already been paid. My belongings on the ship in my stateroom for the journey." A look of utter disappointment crossed his face but he gave a nod to let her know he understood. "but this . . . These winter months while we are away, will give you time to reconsider all of these things." She shook her head slightly clinching her jaw before cupping his face in her hand, tears behind her eyes as she whispered, "I don’t expect to find you there when we return home." 

The doctor wasn't going to leave but no matter what he said, he knew she wouldn't believe him. Lucille would simply have to see for herself that he wasn't going to leave. He had just discovered the beautiful intelligent woman before him, and he didn't want to leave. "May I ask something of you before you go?" He said softly. Lucille took a breath and gave a nod. Atherton took her face in his hands and kissed her with a deeply passionate slow caress of her mouth with his own. Lucille's breath felt like it was swept away with the genuine affectionate way he touched her. The young doctors lips hovered over hers. "Let me make love to you properly, just once." Her eyes opened looking up into his almost shining, but there was a nervous apprehension there as well. He caressed her cheeks ever so gently with his thumbs. "I don't want you to forget me. Perhaps . . . Perhaps we can share a memory together, that will be for us alone, to sustain us through the winter until we can see each other again."

"My brother . . ." She began but her voice trailed off. Sex was one thing, but making love was something completely different. Something that had always been reserved for Thomas and Thomas alone. " . . . He truly isn't fond of you, doctor. Not in the slightest." Lucille didn't come out and say 'he hates you with every fiber of his being' which was the rather accurate truth. 

Atherton Hal smiled, "I'm afraid sir Thomas has not been very subtle about his feelings towards me. Its been clear for sometime how much he dislikes me." He admitted, "but this has nothing to do with him, Lucille. This is private. Between us and for us alone. Neither he nor anyone else ever know of it." He kissed her once more, "I don't wish to cause you more issue then i already have . . . But I can't just let you leave without my showing you how much I have meant everything I have told you." 

She was still hesitant, her breath deeper in her chest. The truth was, she wanted it too. To know what it was like to be held close im a loving embrace by someone who saw her as more then a monster. Who saw what she was and felt something other then fear, or disgust, or horror, or even hate. Her breath quickened unable to simply gather her things and walk away from this chance. "yes." She breathed kissing him anxiously, "show me." She almost pleaded kissing him again, and again. Immediately Atherton began to lavish her with tender kisses and loving affection. Within moments he swept her up into his arms and carried her over to the bed, laying her down amongst the sheets and pillows as he lay with her. Worshiping her body with deep affection and intimate adoration. Kissing each scar, caressing every part of her again and again. 

Lucille closed her eyes getting lost in the moment, letting him lead this time and have control over the situation. She half expected him to turn on her, to hurt her for his own pleasure as so many had in the past but that isn't what he did. His hands moved over her body like she was precious and special. No one ever held her like this before other then Thomas and Abigail. 

The doctor took his time, and only when she was practically keening did he press his hard member that was painfully throbbing deep inside her slick velvet womanhood. He moved deep inside of her with long slow deliberate thrusts, as Lucille's hips rolled to meet his every movement. Lucille gasped feeling deep pleasure well up deep inside of her core, and slowly build higher and higher. When at last a burst of pleasure caused them both to cry out and their bodies to shudder in utter bliss, Lucille wrapped both arms around his shoulders hugging him tight to her body as he struggled to regain his breath, his face buried against the softness of her neck. Tears escaped Lucille's eyes and slid down her cheeks never having thought she would experience this. She held him tighter still never wanting this moment to end.

-*-

A few hours of sleep later, and Thomas was awake with the sound of rain falling. The soothing, yet frantic downpour was followed by flashes of lightning.

The faint illumination played so perfectly on Abigail's naked body as she slept soundly. Her hair tumbling waves of ebony curling softly about her skin. Her chest moved with each breath taken, breasts soft and inviting. The bed sheet was pulled just over her pelvis, hiding the entrance to her womb in its red satin. Abigail looking the vision of a painting, one he would call 'beauty in repose'.

"You're staring," he heard her say, lashes revealing she was, indeed, awake. 

"Maybe I can't keep from looking at you," he replied, "perhaps I am struck dumb with your beauty."  
Her lips curled upwards, "you are such a flatterer."

"Does that earn me a kiss?" Thomas queried as he closed the distance between their bodies, which wasn't much.

"Maybe," Abigail breathed against him, accepting the kiss he insisted he deserved. 

Well, she wasn't going to deny him, the activities before they fell asleep making her pliant in his arms. Those same strong arms that wrapped around Abigail's torso, firm enough to hold her in place, but not so much to aggravate the pains Jason gave her. She was supple under his touch, Thomas a very generous and gentle lover. Abigail was already feeling the need for him inside her again. It had felt like to her a long time since they participated in the marriage bed.

His lips pulled away as he rested his forehead to her cheek, eyes on the torrential rain beginning to pick up again. Another crash of lightning, followed by an extremely loud 'BOOM'! sounded. The pair actually jumping at the sound, then laughing at the ridiculousness of it.

Abigail giggled, "we might have to return to the main house. I think the children might be scared of the storm."

"I think they will be alright," he said, lips pressing against her pulse point.

Abigail groaned again, her hips grinding into his with urgency. She could feel his hardness warm and needy awaiting her.

She made him roll to his back before straddling him. Thomas automatically placed his hands on her hips as she sunk onto his surprisingly erect manhood. She bit her lip prettily, grinding her overly sensitive clit into him. He helped to guide her, eyes roving over every exposed piece of skin she bared. Abigail's breasts bouncing above him, nipples achingly hard and pointed. 

He wasn't going to last. No, not with her body gyrating on him. 

Again, his seed was pumped into her, his jaw clenching with his release. Abigail rode him harder, pinching her breasts, head thrown back. 

Thomas roughly began rubbing his fingers into her clit, pinching and teasing her into mind blowing bliss, her body twitching almost violently above him. He couldn't suppress the laugh when she fell to his chest.

Abigail's hair was in disarray when she caught her breath, "Thomas."

He grinned, "yes?"

"Thank you. For everything."

He just shrugged, "I should always do more for my wife."

"But I want you to know," she cupped his cheek, looking into his eyes, "I can't express this enough."

He took hold of her fingers, brushing them lovingly over his lips. She shivered with the contact. 

"I already know," he said, "we have been through quite a patch lately, but I haven't doubted our love."  
Her lips tugged up gently, fingertips caressing his lips. 

They stayed like that for a while, not speaking, just gazing at one another in the flickering light. It blanketed them in comfort and security of the other nearby. 

Another boom of thunder drew their attention, as Thomas touched her cheek.

"We can check on the children," he suggested. He knew that they didn't exactly have terrible storms in Cumberland, but these would be quite terrifying to the youngest of their offspring. 

Abigail nodded, slipping out of bed. They decided to leave their clothing from earlier there and tugged on some robes that were there. The silky-smooth cloth was a luxury on their skin. 

They ran from the guesthouse to the main house, laughing with the rain that drenched them. It made them double over once safely inside, both looking like sodden vagrants. But the robes stayed mostly dry as they made their way to the children's rooms. 

Alice and Lorelei, as usual, were curled up together in the same bed, the covers pulled over their heads. Roderick, on the other hand, was sleeping without a care; arms and legs splayed on his bed, the covers strewn higgly-piggly. They shared a smile as Thomas readjusted their eldest son. 

The pair went to the adjacent nursery, finding both nurses holding William and Jason. The brothers were upset with the storm as the indications of tears streaked their chubby cheeks. 

"We're here," Abigail said to the room at large, "you both can get some sleep."

The servants didn't question, passing the children off to their parents; Thomas holding William, Abigail with Jason.

Another boom befell outside, bringing new cries from the boys. Thomas held William's head carefully, watching Abigail. She patted Jason's bottom as she whispered soothing words to their youngest.   
"Shh, my sweetling. Shh...mummy's here."

She placed soft kisses to his dark hair, holding him very close so he could smell her. Her simple, yet comforting touch calmed him, so Thomas mimicked her movements. William, being older, did settle down rather quickly, eyes drooping close. 

"I think Jason is hungry," Abigail's voice filtered through the semi dark.

Thomas saw her move to the window seat, already moving aside her robe from her breast. She had him already feeding by the time Thomas placed William back in his crib. He came close in his bare feet, sitting down beside them as his wife rocked the baby gently. He heard her humming a simple tune, which he came to realize was the same one from the music box he made her when she arrived at Allerdale Hall.

It was one of a few simple tunes she sung to their children, sometimes recalling the one Lucille usually played on the piano. He watched as she touched their son's now calm face, tummy full of milk. She fed him for a few minutes longer before pulling him away and into Thomas' awaiting arms. He caught a glimpse of her breasts still erect and damp from the run back inside. He composed himself by placing Jason in his crib as he fell back asleep. 

They made their way back to the master bedroom, feeling tired once again. So, they stripped themselves out of their robes and crawled back into the plush king sized bed. The pair cuddled as the storm became a lighter splatter of rain on the tiles.

~*~*~*~*~

Lucille stood on the balcony outside her stateroom seeing the sight of land in the distance. In just a few hours they would be landing at the docks in Italy and it would be sunrise when everyone disembarked. It felt like an eternity since she'd seen her family and had missed Thomas and Abigail so much. She wondered if she had been missed in her absence as well. Hopefully they sorted whatever was in Abigail's mind when she had parted was to return to England and they had gone back to adding to their family legacy in the meantime. 

This entire trip had been confusing. When she left London, Atherton accompanied her to the docks and saw her off personally. Several stolen kisses and a reluctance to let her go only added to the confusion. Once the ship set sail, he remained on the docks watching the ship disappear in the distance. Lucille knew because she watched to see if he would. It was like he was truly pained to see her leave and didn't want her to go. It was stance and bizarre to Lucille as Thomas had always been the one to have young women throwing themselves at his feet, fawning over him, trying to win his heart. Usually trampling over Lucille to get to him in the process. She was either not noticed or looked at with disgust because of her strength, independence, and rather stern and bold manner. 

This had to be an act, he wanted something from her. He must have. No man besides Thomas wanted to be around her more then absolutely necessary. But why lavish her with kisses? Hold her hand like he couldn't let go? Not caring if they were seen together outside of their rooms or not? It was such unfamiliar territory and she wanted so much to be back with her family where things made sense and she didn't have to speculate.

She hadn't told Thomas about the letter she'd found, or that Atherton knew such specific and intimate details of their past, and she certainly didn't share that she'd returned to London alone to 'deal'with the problem. Thomas had learned by now not to question Lucille's activities when she went to see to things alone like this. She always had reasons for doing the things he did without telling him about them. 

Once again her mind turned to Atherton. Her eyes closed resting her fingertips to her neck remembering the feel of his gentle wonton kisses on her skin. They were heavenly. But were they real? Her eyes opened with a sigh. If he had an ounce of sense, he ran back to Cumberland to gather his things and flee. He would be long gone by the time they returned home in the spring. No doubt all of the things he said and did were an elaborate rouse to keep his life until he could escape. What other explanation could their be?

Lucille knew she couldn't tell Thomas about any of this. Although her jealous steak had been the most obvious over the years, it was a family trait and Thomas had it just as badly. Not to mention he never did seem to like Atherton from day one, and merely tolerated his presence at Allendale hall because he held such favor with Abigail and Lucille. If he found out about this. . . Perish the thought. 

This was something not to ever speak of, and it was unlikely she would ever see him again. There was really no need to think on it further. No matter how sincere he seemed. With a sigh, she went back into her stateroom as breakfast was being served. She would be having lunch with her brother and sister again by noon. 

~*~*~*~*~*~

A smile swept Lucille's face when she came down the gang plank seeing Thomas and Abigail waiting for her with bright smiles and open arms. Anxiously hugging and greeting her as Thomas took her bag. 

"You were supposed to come home two weeks ago. We were starting to worry." Abigail said hugging her again. 

"Storm season darling, it does make a mess of ones schedule." Lucille said wrapping her arm around Abigail's as they started to the carriage, "What have i missed? What adventures have you and the children discovered while i was away?" 

"I think there maybe part fish in them somewhere. As soon as Thomas taught them how to swim, there hasn't been a day we could keep them out of the water." Abigail said holding Lucille's hand tight. 

"Good. It was a skill that was long overdue for them to learn." She replied with a smile.

“Lucille is this everything?” Thomas asked as he saw to her things were being loaded onto the carriage. 

“Yes. And I brought gifts for the children while I was in London.” She said as she and Abigail got into the carriage. Lucille sighed as she took off her gloves feeling a bit tired. She hadn’t slept very well since leaving London. Many nights she would lie awake during the night lost in so many conflicting feelings and thoughts. 

“Are you alright?” Abigail asked reaching over taking Lucille’s hand, “You like tired.” 

“Traveling tends to exhaust you darling, you know that.” Lucille looked at Abigail’s hand as it held hers and gently brushed her thumb across her knuckles. She’d missed touching her, and Abigail had been so completely adamant about their not touching since Jason was born. 

“I’m sorry.” Abigail apologized when she saw the look on her face. 

“For what dear?” Lucille asked looking up at her. 

Abigail paused a moment before leaning in a kissing Lucille tenderly. Lucille wasn’t expecting that but it was a pleasant surprise and she rested her fingertips to her young sisters beautiful cheek eagerly returning the kiss. When the kiss broke she looked into Lucille’s eyes, “For abandoning you and Thomas in the madness I fell into when Jason was born.” 

A smile swept Lucille’s face when she heard her say that. “Truly? I don’t repulse you when we are affectionate with each other anymore?” 

“Oh Lucille, you never were. I love you, very much with all my heart. I just . . . I got a little lost for a while. But . . . Thomas helped me found my way again. I know that what will keep our family together and strong is love, not pushing love away from us or pretending we don’t feel it for each other.” She apologized never wanting Lucille to feel that way. “The way I was brought up, just isn’t the life I have now. There’s nothing wrong with showing those we love how much we love them. I understand that now.” 

Several tears of happiness came to Lucille’s eyes as she wrapped her arms around her young sister, “Oh my sweet beautiful Abigail.” She said so beyond happy to hear this as she embraced her tight to her. “You’ve no idea how much I’ve missed you my darling.” 

Abigail smiled hugging her just as tight knowing how much she’d hurt her feelings before they had left home. Something she had never meant to do and wish she had never wanted to make Lucille feel that way with everything she had done for her. 

“Well, it looks like we’re ready to go. I know the children are eager to see their Aunt again. Alice has been missing her musical lessons while you have been gone, and she and Lorelei have been trying to carry on with their music reading lessons.” Thomas said as he climbed into the carriage. As soon as he was seated he tapped the roof and it took off with a jolt to take them to the villa. 

Lucille squeezed Abigail’s hand a little, “Perhaps we could speak more once I’m settled in my rooms at the Villa in private?” She requested hoping that Abigail would agree to spending a little bit of intimate time alone with her. Abigail paused before smiling with a nod. Thomas watched the interaction between them and smiled when he saw the two women holding hands. Abigail really was making an effort and he knew that her new attitude and outlook on the entire situation would please Lucille. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

When they arrived, Lucille’s things were taken to the rooms that had been prepared for her and the three headed to the veranda where lunch was being served for them knowing that they would be hungry after their trip in from the city. 

Needless to say, this meal was going so much better between them then the last one they had shared on the ship. They were at ease with each other once more and enjoying each other’s company. Lucille didn’t laugh often but she was almost a completely different person when she was with Abigail. He loved to hear and see her happy. It was so rare in her life when she was truly happy and it was as though her relationship with their Abigail lifted such a burden off of her shoulders. 

“So how was London?” Abigail asked filling Lucille’s wine glass. Lucille’s smile dimmed somewhat before she cleared her throat taking a drink and regaining her smile. 

“Cold. I think it’s safe to say that winter has certainly made itself known. We left just in time I think, the snow will have no doubt already begun to fall at home. Crimson Peak will once again live up to its title.” She reported. 

“And the business you needed to attend that couldn’t wait until our return in the spring?” Thomas questioned. 

“Sorted.” She said simply not really wanting to talk about it, in fact she was trying to keep her mind as far away from it as possible. “Nothing to worry about darling.” He gave a nod as her answer was enough for him. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
They finished their lunch and Abigail went with Lucille to her room to help her unpack, while Thomas went to go see the children for a while, giving the girls some time to themselves to talk and visit. Opening a trunk there were several items that Lucille had picked up in London for the children. Just some small toys and some sweets that you could only get back home and not in Italy. 

“Lorelei will be thrilled.” Abigail said taking the several boxes of sweets and putting them on the table. “She certainly has a sweet tooth.” 

“We’ll have to watch that, won’t we.” Lucille said as she took out several of her dresses and hung them up in her closet. “Oh, I have something for you as well. Would you try it on for me? I had ordered it before we left London and had intended for it to be sent here when it was finished. But when I arrived in London and went to check on its progress they had finished it.” Lucille took out a garment box and handed it to her. 

“Oh Lucille, you didn’t have to get me anything.” She blushed as her hand rested on the lid of the box. “Thank you.” She said kissing Lucille’s cheek.

“Go on. I want to make certain it fits.” Abigail nodded and hurried around behind the changing screen taking off her dress as she opened the box and took out a rather beautiful, elaborate and embroidered bodice. 

“Oh Lucille, it’s absolutely beautiful.” Abigail said running her hands over the lovely design with perfect stitching, leather and lace trim and such an intricate design. She took off her daily bodice and wrapped the new one around her, adjusting the laces as she put it in place before buckling it in the front and tightening the laces in the back it in the mirror. 

“I know that the one you’ve been wearing has been less then comfortable and doesn’t truly do your lovely form justice. This one is much better made and should be to your exact measurements. If you like the way this one fits and looks we can order several more in different colors and designs. “ Lucille said as she put her own undergarments away along with her nightgowns and robes. 

She turned to see Abigail come from behind the changing screen and her eyes lit up as she walked closer, her hands over her chest as she looked at the lovely beauty standing before her. “Oh . . . Abigail it’s perfect! You look absolutely radiant my darling!” Lucille said in excitement. 

“Hmm, you don’t think that it . . . um . . . shows a little more . . . .” She motioned at her breasts which were pushed up and together and put them on rather obvious and full display. “. . . it’s not improper?” She said softly. 

“Don’t be silly Abigail, Thomas will love it!” Lucille said with a chuckle as she approached her and walked around her. “How does it feel to you? Does it pinch anywhere? Is it uncomfortable at all?” She said admiring the view. 

“Oh no, it’s quite comfortable actually, much better than the other I have. It fits much better I think with the bones in the proper place and properly cushioned. 

Lucille couldn’t take her eyes off the gorgeous goddess that stood before her. Her beautiful midnight black hair, in contrast to her white alabaster skin, her eyes practically glowing green complimented by the color of the new bodice. Her lips crimson, a rose color to her cheeks. She was so beautiful. She took her hands in hers and Lucille kissed them holding them close. She wanted so desperately to kiss her, but she didn’t want to make her uncomfortable or upset like the last time she attempted to show her affection back home before they left Allendale Hall. 

Abigail looked into her eyes and saw the way her breath became deeper as she looked over her body and felt the way she held her hands. With a soft smile she draw Lucille closer and cupped her face in her hands kissing her in a deep passionate kiss. A jolt of pleasure shooting through Lucille’s body as she instantly returned the affection wrapping her arms around Abigail and embracing her body tight against her own. Her hands moved down her young sisters back, before moving up over her shoulders and down over her lovely plump breasts as her fingers gently car4essed them before massaging them in her hands. Abigail closed her eyes enjoying the tender touch as Lucille found her lips once again, the kisses more passionate and hungrier then before.

 

(To Be Continued . . .) 

PLEASE RATE, BOOKMARK, and COMMENT!!!!


	24. The Surrogate - Chapter 24

Lucille heard the lustful groan as Abigail's fingers trailed up her arms, the eruption of gooseflesh on her skin marvelous.

She pulled back, eyes glazed with desire. Lucille was transfixed when Abigail's fingers worked loose the bodice, placing it carefully on a chair. She stepped closer, pressing their breasts together as she took another kiss. 

That only heated them up as their clothing was hastily removed, stolen kisses and roving fingers mapped out their lustful bodies. Lucille missed Abigail's pliant body, now accepting her attentions without hesitation.

They fell to the bed, already in a frenzy. Lucille quickly parted Abigail's legs, tasting her pooling desire while pressing her fingers inside her folds. 

Abigail bit back a cry at Lucille's determination, already feeling the throws of her orgasm nearing. She tried to pull the older Sharpe off, but Lucille seemed to want Abigail's pleasure. She kept stroking her on the inside, tongue sucking her clit hard. 

Her orgasm surprised her, it took hold of Abigail so strongly she released harder than before. Lucille took all she gave, pressing kisses to her quivering thighs.

Lucille trailed kisses back up Abigail's body, lingering at her breasts a moment as she kissed and suckled at each one. Her kisses continued until she found her lips once more passionately tasting her lips. "I've missed you so much Abigail." She whispered. 

"I'm sorry for everything." Abigail apologized again for her behavior. "It was wrong of me. I shouldn't have pushed you and Thomas away from me." Her fingers stroked through Lucille's long soft hair which had gained a thin streak of gray underneath.

Just then there was a knock at the door that caused both women to jump. This wasn't like home at Allendale Hall where Lucille's rooms and wing of the house where sealed off by locks and closed doors. Immediately they reached for clothes and sheets to cover themselves.

"What is it?" Lucille called having every intention of giving a servant a good tongue lashing for interrupting them. 

"Aunt Lucille? Are you coming out to swim with us? Mother and Father won't let us until at least two adults are with us in the water!" Alice's voice called out. 

Lucille and Abigail looked at each other and couldn't help but laugh. "Of course darling. We'll be along shortly!" Lucille said having told the children she wanted to see their swimming skills. When the sound of Alice's foot prints left the door, Lucille cupped Abigail's cheek and kissed her passionately. "We'll have time now to get acquainted my darling." She kissed her once more before reluctantly getting up from the bed. "I'm just thankful the children observe the manners of not entering a room without being invited." She said as she slipped behind the changing screen. 

Abigail smiled, "Me too. If there is one lesson I am not looking forward to teaching children it's about marital activities." Abigail said getting up as well. 

"Alice will be the first one with questions, and I don't think that is for years yet to come." Lucille said from behind the screen. After a moment there was a sigh of frustration. "It’s been some years since I've gone swimming. This bathing costume needs replacing. It seems ill simply be observing the children today." Abigail frowned.

"you could wear mine if you'd like." Abigail offered. "William and Jason are too small to swim alone, they need someone to hold them in the water. Its why we made certain that Isabella and Sally have costumes to wear." 

After a few moments Lucille appeared buttoning a simple house dress better suited for being at the bill rather than het traveling attire. " it’s alright darling. Yours wouldn't fit me any better I’m afraid." Reaching out she cupped Abigail's breasts massaging them gently before placing a tender kiss to her lips. "You are far more blessed in this area then I am. Far more so when your nursing." Lucille smiled and caressed Abigail's face again wanting so much to continue with their activities but had made a promise to the children. "Perhaps you could stay with me tonight?" She asked softly. "we have so much to talk about, and I have missed you so."

"If Thomas consents." She replied honestly. 

Lucille's smile faded a bit but she gave a nod of understanding. Honestly it was good news to hear that she and Thomas were sharing a bed again. But after weeks of sleeplessness and confusion in the dark, she didn't want to be alone again tonight. "Perhaps. . . You could both remain with me."

Abigail's smile disappeared and she seemed to become nervous again. "Lucille. . . I . ." Lucille could see that was perhaps a step to far and too soon to suggest such an activity. 

Lucille shook her head taking Abigail's hands in hers, "No it's alright my dear. Never mind, forget I even mentioned it." Abigail's eyes turned down as she nodded clearly uncomfortable now and disappointed in herself for having such a reaction. Lucille kissed her cheek, "It would he quite the treat for Thomas if we could one day share intimate time together again. But only if you are willing." She kissed her once more before motioning to Abigail to finish getting dressed as she returned to her own garments, pulling her hair back and putting it up once more. 

Abigail was still having trouble with the thought of more than a one on one encounter. It was difficult to disassociate the act from when they were forced into it by the McMahon brothers. She loved Thomas and she loved Lucille, but she couldn't think about the three if them together without Jonathon's face invading the thought accompanied by the overwhelming guilt and shame that he had inflicted. Besides, she couldn't imagine that Lucille and Thomas were terribly comfortable in that situation being brother and sister. It was already gracious of Thomas to allow Lucille and Abigail to spend time together and indulge in such affections privately. 

~*~*~*~*~*~

Lucille sat in a chair on the edge of the water holding a parasol to keep the sun off her face as she watched the children play in the water. She smiled seeing the way Lorelei seemed determined to be the faster every lap she swam with Alice stopping by Lucille to gain her approval each time. 

When the sun started to set, it was time for the children to wash up and change for supper. An announcement met with a choirs of disappointment and objection by the children. "Come on." Thomas said taking Roderick's hand and pulling him from the water setting him to his feet on the deck. "If the weather remains clear, you can swim again tomorrow." He said giving Sally a hand as she climbed out holding Jason in her arms.

As Isabel, Abigail and Sally hustled the little ones inside Thomas stayed back with Lucille a moment. She smiled as they hugged tightly, "Has Abigail asked you if she could remain with me tonight?" Lucille asked. 

"No? This is the first mention of it to me." He rested his hands on her shoulders. "Do you want her to stay with you tonight?" It seemed odd that she would be so insistent on Abigail staying with her when he and his wife weren't having issues of any sort with each other. 

"I would just very much like company tonight Thomas. And I obviously cannot have yours as there is very little keeping the world away from us here like the precautions we have in place at home." She admitted.

Thomas arched a brow. "What's wrong darling? It’s been an eternity since you've had nightmares. Have they returned?" He questioned.

"Can't it simply be that I have missed all of you in my absence?" She said honestly not wanting to discuss it. Thomas could see something was bothering her and wanted her to talk to him about it, but she was right. They were far from Allendale Hall and things could be to easily overheard. 

He half smiled although he was still very concerned, "Alright. If that is what you wish." Wrapping her arms around him she rested her he's to his cheat hugging him tight as he embraced her against him.

"What I wish is to have you inside me again." She breathed closing her eyes. Thomas' eyes widened looking around to make certain they were alone and no one heard that. She knew better. 

"Lucille." He said quickly to remind her they couldn't speak that freely about their relationship in the open. She nodded of course knowing that already and he kissed her cheek before wrapping an arm around her walking her inside so they could get ready for dinner.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Abigail and Lucille lay cuddled up in each other’s arms sleeping soundly having shared pleasure multiple times before drifting off for the night. Lucille hadn't been able to sleep this peacefully in ages and she was beyond exhausted. The fresh clean scent of Abigail's soft hair comforting as she breathed her in.

However at nearly 3am Lucille's eyes snapped open. Something was odd and didn't feel right. Carefully untangling her body from Abigail's so as not to disturb her, she slipped from the bed making her way to the bathroom turning on the light. Walking to the mirror she looked at herself, reaching up seeing the underlying grey streak with a sigh. She wasn't going to stay young forever and she knew that already. She just didn't think it would come so quickly. Lucille decided she would have to do something to remedy that. It seemed that perhaps she was entering the third stage of a woman's life. 'crone' she believed was the term. She hadn't had a menstruation since before she had landed back in London. Perhaps she would be more upset about it if Roderick and Lorelei hadn't come into being. As it was, she'd given birth to two beautiful healthy children, even though she would forever be known as Aunt Lucille to them, they were still her precious little ones. So perhaps the role of 'Crone' wouldn't be so terrible. 

That same feeling came again and she rested her hand over her stomach. Within a heartbeat she found herself vomiting repeatedly until she finally began to feel better. Going back to the sink, she washed her face and rinsed her mouth out before taking a few sips of water. It was odd, as usually sea sickness ended once you were back on land.

With a exhausted sigh she sat down on the floor leaning against the cupboard door, resting her head against her hand. She'd slept better then she had in weeks by still felt restless.

~*~*~*~*~

"Alice?" Lorelei pointed to a word on the page she couldn't pronounce. Alice leaned over and looked at it.

"Sound it out. Wonderlan . . ." Her eyes went wide as she snatched the book. "Lorelei!!" She closed it looking at the cover. "This is mothers favorite book!!! You aren't supposed to have this. Mother has told us countless times to please not take it! Its very old!" 

She stood up grabbing her sisters hand as they hurried to go put it back on Abigail's nightstand before anyone noticed it missing. "I like the pictures of the bunny." 

"That's fine and mother lets us see them when she reads to us, but you shouldn't take it without asking!" Alice scolded. Lorelei stuck her lip out in a pout. "Aunt Lucille's back from her trip and she doesn't like when mother or father get upset!" Alice went to the door of the master bedroom and let go of her hand motioning for her to be quiet. 

She leaned her ear to the door and listened a moment not hearing anything before turning the door handle and poking her head inside to make sure no one was there. When she saw the coast was clear, she hurried inside putting the book back in the drawer in Abigail's nightstand. Then she turned to leave before she got caught but stopped seeing Roderick under the table in the corner munching on something.

"Roderick?" She went over and ducked under the table. "What are you doing? We aren't supposed to be in here!" He turned and her eyes widened to see chocolate on his face and hands. She saw the box in his hand of chocolate fudge aunt Lucille had brought him for Thomas and quickly snatched it putting the lid back on the box. She set it on the table and grabbed his hand pulling him up from the floor. "Come on!" She hurried him out into the hallway closing the door before grabbing Lorelei's hand as all three ran down the hall to the bathroom. "Have you two completely forgotten?! Aunt Lucille is home and we'll all get in big trouble! We aren't supposed to be in mother and fathers room!" She wet a towel and started to wash Roderick's face and hands. "And you aren't supposed to be eating candy before dinner."

Lorelei frowned, "You had candy?"

"It was fathers and he hadn't opened it yet." Alice said knowing they were going to get busted when it was found open and half eaten. She put the towel in the hamper. "We'll go back to the nursery and play until dinner and hope Aunt Lucille won't find out until I come up with a plan. Okay?" Roderick and Lorelei nodded not wanting to get the whooping that would ensue for breaking so many rules. The three headed out going back to the playroom acting as normal as possible.

"Children," a voice said behind the three siblings. 

Alice heard a whispered 'uh oh' from one of her conspirators, head turning to see the family member in question behind them. She also was just leaving the community bathroom, her arm braced on the doorframe as she eyed the children. 

"What do you think you three are doing?" She managed to say. 

"Umm," Alice started, knowing that whatever excuse she gave wasn't going to work. 

Aunt Lucille only gave silence, but her expression softened, fingers reaching out to the siblings.   
"Just go to your rooms and I'll forget about this," their aunt said, "but don't do it again."

The relief of being given a reprieve from their strict aunt wasn't common. Alice didn't know why, but she wasn't going to push it. She didn't look all that well as of the moment and Alice didn't want to make her cross.

Alice gathered the hands of her siblings, "yes, Aunt Lucille." And they sprinted for the safety of the playroom.

-*-

"Thomas," Abigail walked up to her husband, "I'm worried about Lucille."

It was two days later and Abigail had found Lucille in a state of unrest. She seemed to be on the verge of illness in the morning light. Dark circles limmed under her eyes and sleep was practically calling her with every chance. 

Thomas looked at her, "she wasn't like this beforehand."

"Which is my concern," Abigail paced the floor of their room, "did she get sick back in London? Or from the ship?"

"My guess is that she's still suffering from the seasickness. Remember that Lucille took a round trip back."

"But even a few days later?"

Thomas came up to her, placing his hands on her shoulders, "she will be fine. If it doesn't clear up by next week, then I would begin to worry."

“I wish Doctor Atherton could be contacted. He is so very good at his work. He would be able to help her.” Abigail said with a sigh. 

“Maybe.” Thomas half growled crossing his arms. Abigail turned towards him and smiled wrapping her arms around him. 

“Thomas.” Leaning up on her tiptoes she kissed him before looking into his eyes. “You don’t have to be jealous of him. I’ve told you.” 

“He’s very annoying. Condescending. And not as smart as he pretends to be.” Thomas said wrapping his hands around her waist. Then he took a deep breath and nodded with a smile. “I know darling, I know.” Closing his eyes he rested his forehead against hers. “But, it’s Italy. They have some wonderful physicians here. If Lucille needs one, we can find one here. Far better suited to see to her.” 

“You have got to let this jealousy go Thomas. He is the best Doctor I’ve ever known and we’re lucky to have him to watch over and care for our family. With as many things that can go wrong on the estate, we’re so very lucky to have a man of his talent and caliber so close to home.” She said nuzzling his nose a little. “Don’t worry my love. My heart belongs to you and you alone.” She rested her hand to his chest. 

“And Lucille?” He questioned with a playful smile. 

Abigail blushed a little, “And Lucille.” They both giggled a little bit and kissed once, and then again. 

“You know . . . dinner won’t be ready for a while.” He whispered against her lips as his hands cupped her face. Her eyes shined up at him and he grinned. Grabbing her hand they rushed in a beeline for their bedroom. Hurrying inside Thomas closed the door and pushed the bolt across it. 

Immediately he turned and wrapped his hands around Abigail’s waist devouring her lips as she wrapped her arms around his neck to keep her balance. He had intended to back her up to the bed, but hadn’t been keeping track of where they were going and found themselves against the dresser. Both paused for a moment looking at where they ended up. Abigail started to pull away so they could go to their bed, but Thomas didn’t seem willing to wait that long. 

Instead, he hoisted her up to sit on top of the dresser. Abigail couldn’t help but grin a bit bigger as Thomas quickly gathered her skirts and petty coats in his hands moving them up her legs and finding her panties and quickly pulling them down her legs tossing them away, continuing to feast anxiously on her kiss. Abigail took her skirts and Thomas reached down releasing himself from the confines of his trousers. 

“Probably a little easier if we waited until time to retire.” She whispered against his lips. 

“We’ll make do darling.” He whispered taking another kiss as he wrapped his hands around her waist, pulling her to the edge of the dresser. Thomas moaned softly against her lips finding how wet she already was as he rubbed his manhood against her folds. “I don’t think either one of us would be able to stand waiting until we retired.” He said with a grin. Abigail wrapped her legs around his waist as his hand grabbed her backside. With one smooth stroke he thrust deep into her deeps causing Abigail to gasp at the sensation. 

The sounds of labored breath as his anxious thrusting brought them closer to their pleasure were all that filled the room. Abigail could hardly draw a breath as she tensed and tightened her muscles around her husband causing him to groan with anxious delight at the feel. When her body began to tense she clutched to his shoulders, “Oh . . . Thomas . . .” She breathed her arms wrapped tight around his shoulders as her back arched her thighs clinching around his hips. 

A few more hard deep thrusts as they cried out, clutching to each other’s bodies as he released deep inside of her. Holding closer as their bodies writhed and bucked in pleasure hardly able to catch their breath. Thomas buried his face against her neck as she gasped for air. His lips kissed her soft skin as her fingers slipped through his hair. “I love you.” He whispered leaning down and kissing her breasts before raising his head looking into her eyes. “So much my darling.” He breathed. 

Her eyes were shining as she stared into his beautiful crystal blue eyes. As they embraced in the afterglow of their eager passion. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Abigail sat beside Lucille on her bed, holding a cool cloth to her face. Slowly Lucille’s eyes opened looking up seeing her sister. She was startled not having remembered her come in. “Where’s Thomas?” She whispered. 

“He went to get a Doctor. It’s been a while, he should be back any moment.” She put the cloth in cold water before wringing it out and bringing it back to her face. “Can you eat something Lucille?” She requested worriedly. “You were so ill this morning. You couldn’t vomit anymore and were just retching.” 

Lucille closed her eyes, “I am hungry . . . but . . . I don’t really have a desire to eat.” She confessed not wanting to throw up anymore. Reaching up she took Abigail’s hand holding it close to her chest. “I’m simply not cut out to be a sailor.” She said with half a smile. However, Abigail didn’t smile with her as she returned the cloth to the bowl and wrung it out again. “Abigail?” 

“It doesn’t seem like sea sickness Lucille. You’ve been home for more than a week.” She said softly. 

“Oh?” She said softly seeing Abigail held a theory. 

Abigail seemed uncomfortable and hesitant and was gathering her thoughts before she rested the cold cloth to Lucille’s chest gently dabbing it across her warm skin. “Lucille . . .” She began but stopped closing her eyes not wanting to sound like she was accusing her of anything. But she had to talk to her about this before Thomas got back, “ . . . while you were away in London . . . .” She hesitated a moment longer before looking at Lucille sympathetically. “Were you with anyone? I mean . . . did you share any intimate moments . . . with a man?” She questioned. 

Needless to say, Lucille was dumbstruck as she stared at Abigail. How could she possibly know that? She hadn’t spoken of it out loud to anyone since Atherton saw her off from the docks In London. “Abigail, what are you talking about . . . .” 

“You’ve only been sick in the mornings, your famished at every meal, the children have noticed the changes in your demeanor . . . . Lucille, is it possible . . . that you might be with child?” Abigail’s voice was quivering not wanting to upset her, but Thomas really would be back any moment with a doctor to tend to Lucille and if that was the case, she might not want him to hear such a question.

“Doubtful my darling. I’ve noticed the changes too but I’m the eldest. I think my time to have children has passed and that is what is causing my current aliment.” She said holding her hand tight not giving the answer to the question she had been asked, breezing right past it. Abigail didn’t seem to certain of that and started to say something else but a knock came to the door and she instantly closed her mouth returning the cloth to the water. 

“I’m sorry it took so long, but we’ve come back.” Thomas said entering with a doctor who was carrying a case who had an assistant accompany him. Abigail smiled and greeted them and they responded rattling off in Italian. Abigail’s eyes went wide but she just smiled politely not having a clue what was just said to her. 

Thomas held out his hand and Abigail hurried over taking it, “They requested some privacy while they examine her.” He patted her hand knowing she had been trying to learn the language but with the children there were always distractions to keep her from focusing on her studies. “Is that alright Darling? We won’t go far.” Thomas asked Lucille as the choice was hers. 

“I’ll be alright Thomas.” Lucille consented and he gave a nod taking Abigail out into the hallway closing the door. 

Seeing the worried expression on his wives face he took her into his arms and kissed her before hugging her against him. “Everything will be alright. This man is supposed to be the best there is and is well respected in the medical field. That’s why it took me so long, I refused to have anyone attend Lucille but the best.” He reassured her. 

Abigail smiled a little for him before hugging him tight resting her head on his shoulder as her smile faded and her eyes turned towards the door of her sisters room once more with nervous concern.

-*-

Almost an hour later, Lucille was able to question the pair that had checked her over. Nothing was left out in her examination, much to her dismay. 

"Well?" Lucille queried in Italian, "am I going to live?"

The elder, more educated of the two glanced her way, "ah, yes. I assure you that you both will."  
She paused, brow furrowing as she clutched her robe tighter about herself, "pardon?"

"Both, signora Sharpe," he replied, "a baby."

Lucille's eyes widened as she stared at them, "a-are you sure?"

"Si."

She clutched her stomach, more than surprised with this. Surely she wasn't? No, it's only been nearly a month since she and Atherton engaged in such activities. She was getting older, this isn't what should be happening. 

"You must be mistaken," Lucille said firmly, "there is no way I could be with child."

"But you are," the second one said, closing the traveling case. "A dangerous pregnancy with all due respect, Signora. You must not over exert yourself any further at least until it's born."  
She blinked, breath going more ragged the longer they spoke. 

'This can't be happening. No, I shouldn't be carrying another child.' The thousands of thoughts swirled within her mind, 'I'm much too old. I'm a crone. Too old. What will Thomas think? Oh, god. What will Thomas think?!'

"Signora?" A hand touched her shoulder. 

"NO!" she snapped, "DON'T TOUCH ME!"

"Calm down!"

Lucille swatted against the hand trying to comfort her.

"Signora! Please don't-"

"You're still very weak-"

"-get the sedative-"

'He won't love me anymore. My Thomas won't love me,' Lucille was beginning to lose her sanity with every thought. 'Abigail won't look at me the same.'

A high pitched keening permeated the room, followed by Lucille's body falling to the floor. Another source of sound came, muffled voices pounding with the booming of thunder.

"LUCILLE!?!?! LUCIIIIIIILLE!!!!!!!!!"

Thomas and Abigail heard the commotion coming from inside the room and looked at each other before hurrying back into Lucille’s room. They stopped cold staring at the scene as the two doctors had gotten her back down on the bed and injected her with something. She was practically hysterical. 

“What are you doing to her! Stop it!!!” Abigail shouted as she hurried over pulling off one and pushing the other away as she reached out cupping Lucille’s face. “Lucille!! Lucille! Breathe my sister, please.” 

Thomas hurried over and started to speak with the two doctors in Italian to find out what the hell that was about. 

“Please, . . . Abigail don’t let Thomas know. Please, Don’t . . . .tell . . . Thom . . .” That was all she said before she fell hard into a deep sleep. 

Abigail’s eyes went wide. “Lucille? Lucille!!!” She said taking her hand and patting it. “Oh my God, Thomas!” She stood and walked over to the three men. “What did you do, WHAT DID YOU DO!!!” She started to lunge at the two men but Thomas caught her around the middle and held her back holding her tight. They continued to speak rather quickly to Thomas and Abigail started to panic, “No, Thomas. Whatever is going on, she doesn’t want you to know. I don’t think she wants them to tell you, she wants to talk to you herself.” 

Thomas sighed as he had already been given the news. “I’m not surprised.” He thanked the men for their services and let them know he would send payment along to them immediately. Both men bowed respectfully and were eager to depart seeing how upset the young Lady Sharpe was. When they left, Thomas’s eyes moved towards his sister still holding onto Abigail. 

“Thomas, what is wrong? Why did they do that to her? What is going on?” She said quickly never having seen Lucille so upset before. 

There came a soft knock to the door and the couple looked over seeing the door cracked open and three pairs of eyes peering in having heard the commotion. This villa wasn’t as big or as sound proof as Allerdale Hall was apparently. “Father? Is . . . is Aunt Lucille . . .” 

“She’s fine children. Go back to the play room. Aunt Lucille is tired, that’s all.” He said with a reassuring smile. The children hardly looked sated with that answer but obeyed and left back down the hall in the direction they had come in. Thomas released Abigail and went to the door closing and locking it. 

Abigail’s heart sank, “Thomas . . . please . . . your scaring me.” He was silent for a moment before looking back towards his sleeping sister. Abigail walked back over and sat down next to her on the bed, reaching up and feeling her face taking her hand again. Thomas solemnly walked over and stood next to Abigail looking down at Lucille. “Please, Thomas . . .what’s wrong?” Abigail said with tears in her voice.

The Baronet took a breath, “It would seem . . . that there will be a new addition to the family next year.” Abigail looked up at him, “As Lucille is expecting. The doctors said that she is with child and with her age . . . it’s expected to be a difficult pregnancy at best.” 

Needless to say, Abigail was stunned as she stared up at him wide eyed. “She thought she was past that.” She whispered remembering what Lucille had told her. “She thought . . . she was going through a life change.” She looked back at Lucille holding her hand a little tighter. 

“I’d say a child would be one. Wouldn’t you?” Thomas asked as he crouched down beside the bed lacing his fingers together. 

“Not the one she was expecting.” Abigail said reaching up and stroking Lucille’s hair gently with worry. “She was so upset . . .she seemed scared. Why?” She said softly. “How bad . . . how bad is it? What did the doctors tell you?” 

“I honestly don’t think they give her enough credit and certainly don’t know her strength.” Thomas was actually more interested to know who the father of this baby was. Considering since he and Lucille had learned that they couldn’t bear children together, they took precautions and measures when they were together to make sure it wouldn’t happen again. They had spent time together on the ship, but this baby most certainly wasn’t his. “This must have occurred while she was away in London. Obviously.” 

“Why did she react like that?” Abigail said confused. 

Thomas quieted unable to answer that question. One hysterical and upset woman in the house was quite enough to deal with at a time. “The doctors say that her traveling is done until the baby comes. It’s far too dangerous for both her and the child. So it would seem our stay in Italy is going to be extended until after she gives birth.” Abigail looked at him, his voice was almost monotone and his eyes remained unblinking and unwavering on Lucille. This was all so strange. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Abigail stayed with Lucille all day, and wouldn’t leave her side. Making sure she stayed cool, comfortable, and giving her water when her lips were dry and needed to drink. Thomas came in to check on them and saw that Lucille still hadn’t woken. 

Walking over he leaned down and kissed Abigail’s cheek gently. “Why don’t you go to our room and rest for a while darling. I’ll take over here.” 

“Shouldn’t she have waken by now? What did they give her? How much did they give her?” She said worriedly. 

“She was very upset and sick before the doctors came. She was exhausted my love.” He took her hand and helped her to her feet. “Go on,” He said walking her to the door. “Get something to eat, and go to sleep. I’m sure she’ll wake soon and you’ll want to be rested.” He said with a smile. She nodded a little feeling tired from worry over the whole event. He kissed her lips lovingly and he smiled for her as she left the room. 

“If she needs me?” 

“I’ll call for you right away. I promise.” Once she was gone, he closed the door and locked it taking a breath. “How long have you been awake Lucille.” He said in a low tone. 

She sighed opening her eyes, “Not long.”

“It seems we need to talk.” His voice remained the same apparently quite upset himself. Pushing from the door he turned and walked over to the bed looking down at her. 

There were tears in Lucille’s eyes as she looked up at him, “Do you hate me, brother?” She said softly. 

“How did this happen Lucille?” He questioned, “At least tell me, please, that this didn’t occur under the same circumstances as last time for Christ’s sake.” 

“No.” She said softly closing her eyes as tears escaped. “Nothing like that.” 

Thomas cocked his head slightly never having seen her act this way. “Lucille . . .” he could never hate her, under any circumstances. Walking over to the bed he sat down beside her and took her hands. “What is going on? Does it have something to do with the business you went back to London and that’s why you wouldn’t tell me anything?” He asked. Biting her lip as shook her head her eyes still closed as more tears escaped her eyes. “What it . . . was it a fling? Just . . . you felt lonely while you were away . . .” He stumbled not understanding this. 

“Oh Thomas.” She said reaching up and covering her eyes shaking her head. “I don’t know. I’ve never . . .” She sat up and they wrapped her arms around each other and she buried her face in his neck. “I’m so confused, I don’t know what I am to do!” 

Thomas was pushing his own emotions aside when he felt her tremble. He held her tight not understanding in the least bit. In all their years, since they were children, she had always been the strong one. The solid rock. “Lucille talk to me, please talk to me. You know you can tell me anything, and nothing will change my love for you. Never.” He promised. She just wept unable to answer. “You don’t have any reason to be afraid. The last time you had twins and they were both born strong and healthy. It wasn’t that long ago. I don’t see any reason why this one would be any different.” He said trying to comfort her and calm her down. 

“Because it’s not yours.” She said through her tears which seemed to be the most upsetting point. “God Thomas, I am so sorry. I never meant for this to happen like this. I’m sorry.” 

“Shhhhh.” He whispered rubbing her back. She seemed to calm a little bit and still he held her tight. When she quieted, he couldn’t stop the question that he needed the answer to. He simply need to know. “ Lucille . . .” He said softly. “Who is the father of this baby?” He questioned in a whisper. 

Lucille’s eyes opened, her head still resting on his shoulder as he held her close.

"I-" she buried her face into his chest, "-I can't."

"Why?"

"Because it should be yours," Lucille pulled back, the tears in her eyes diamond bright. "Ever since Nicholas, I always wanted to carry your children. It's not possible for us to create something so special."  
Thomas touched her cheek, "Lucille, my love has been continuous for you. Why is it so hard for you to tell me?"

She bit her lip, before taking his lips with hers. Her frustration, anger, sadness, passion was within that kiss. 

Lucille only pulled back for air before answering him, "I would rather you have me now and make me believe this baby is yours."

He smiled sadly, holding her close as she began crying again, sobbing into his shoulder. Lucille wasn't a wilting violet; no, she was stronger than anyone he met. This break down had her questioning things now, how they couldn't make a life that was truly theirs. It was unusual for her to be in such a state.   
But once she settled down again, Thomas cupped her face in his hands and kissed her deeply. 

"I can give you that," he whispered, "this could be ours. All ours."

A wave of relief rushed over Lucille then, hands quickly making work on Thomas' clothes as they gave into their carnal desires. Their love making was quiet and so intimate that as they had each other again and again, Lucille believed in this farce. 

-*-

A few hours later, with Lucille sleeping more soundly than she had in weeks, Thomas returned to the master bedroom. He saw Abigail was still awake, reading in the window seat. The candlelight bright amongst the gloom.

She looked up, a slight frown in her eyes, "how is she doing?"

"Much better," he sat beside her, "she's back to her normal self."

"She's awake?" Abigail caught his hand, acting to stand.

"She's sleeping now," Thomas said, "although my guess is that she's not going to stay in bed as the doctor asked her to."

Abigail nodded, her shoulders seeming to loose their tension, "that's good news. Being bedridden is no easy feat."

Thomas smiled, placing a kiss to her palm. He was relieved that both women in his life were not going off the handle. 

At least, not yet. 

Abigail opened her mouth, before closing it again. She seemed to be thinking her words carefully. 

"I-it's too bad she isn't well right this moment. I would have liked for us to spend some time together."

Thomas rubbed her shoulders, "we will have plenty of time-"

"I meant us three...alone..."

That made Thomas' brows rise; she was insinuating that they were willing to...

"You want to do that again?" He asked, stunned. "Y-you mean...with both Lucille and I?"

She nodded, not even a hint of a blush touching her cheeks, "I do. I wasn't sure about it at first, but I found that I love both of you so much."

~*~*~*~

Lucille’s eyes opened to see Abigail sitting next to her in a chair, close by should her sister need anything. She had dozed off a bit having been reading her favorite book. Lucille smiled a little seeing how lovely she looked in the morning light. 

“I cannot imagine Thomas is very happy with this sleeping arrangement.” Lucille said softly. 

Instantly Abigail’s eyes opened and she put her book aside. Moving closer to the bed she picked up the glass of water and gave it to Lucille knowing she must have been parched. The eldest sharp sat up a bit and Abigail quickly put a pillow behind her to support her. “I imagine Thomas needed a bit of rest himself.” She said with a smile handing her the glass. Lucille was so thirsty she drank the glass down. Reaching for the pitcher, Abigail filled it again. “I . . . couldn’t leave you.” She said softly. When Lucille had her fill, Abigail took the glass and set it back down on the nightstand. 

Reaching up she gently felt Lucille’s face causing her to smile as she took Abigail’s hand. “I’m alright my dear. Just . . . a little overwhelmed. I was hardly expecting this news. I thought for certain it was the other.” Abigail listened intently holding Lucille’s hand tight. She wanted to ask but didn’t want to burden her further then she already had been. “There is something on your mind sweet Abigail.” She said. 

“I’m worried for you.” She admitted. “Those doctors said that this pregnancy could be dangerous for you. For both of you. I can’t . . . oh Lucille.” She said wrapping her arms around her hugging her tight. “I can’t bear the thought of losing you.” She whispered. 

“Oh my love.” Lucille said holding her close and stroking her hair. Feeling a warmth in her heart to see how much Abigail truly loved and treasured her. “I have no intention of leaving you or Thomas . . . or the children. Not for a long time.” She promised. Abigail sniffled a little and Lucille took her hands in hers holding them tight as she found her young sisters green eyes. “This . . . although quite unexpected . . . is a happy occasion. We should treat it as such.” 

“How?” Abigail asked shaking her head. “There is no hiding the baby’s mother this time. The servants, the children . . . it simply isn’t possible.” 

“I don’t see why not. We simply wait until the baby is born and then return to Cumberland. The children are still young and will hardly be concerned with such trivial nonsense about who is their mother and father and such. I am Aunt Lucille, and you and Thomas are mother and father.” She said. 

Abigail slowly shook her head, “Lucille . . . they will notice. They are all quite intelligent and Roderick Lorelei and Alice are all old enough to know how families are meant to be.” 

“Well . . . in this case . . . they will simply have to be taught that our family is different. It is as simple as that.” Lucille said in a confident and final tone. Abigail still looked confused and worried and Lucille reached up and gently stroked her hair. “It’s not something we need to discuss now my sweet. You, Thomas and I shall talk of it at another time. Meanwhile . . . I must be feeling better as I am quite famished.” 

Abigail nodded standing to go to the kitchen and have food brought up for her immediately, but when she opened the door she paused for a moment and looked back at Lucille. It seemed there was something else she wanted to talk about but couldn’t possibly bring herself to intrude on Lucille’s personal business. Lucille arched a brow and Abigail smiled hurrying to go to the kitchen. 

Lucille’s smile faded as it was too much of a stretch to already know the questioning that Abigail had. She wanted to know how this came about just as much as Thomas did. Lucille rubbed her face slightly before sliding her fingers back through her hair. How could she ever tell them? Atherton need never know. They would wait until the baby was born before returning and could easily say that it was Abigail’s child. The time frame would be the same, although it would mean that Abigail and Thomas would have to be mindful not to conceive again until after this child was born for the deception to work. 

It wouldn’t be as easy as it was with Roderick and Lorelei. There were simply more factors that desperately needed to be attended to and worked around. It was a bit difficult but they would manage. They always had before. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The three Sharpe’s sat in the guest house at the back of the property away from prying eyes and young ears. The children were in the main house and watched over attentively by their guardians. They needed their time together to be private and these conversations kept extremely confidential. 

“The children are going to notice your changing body Lucille.” Thomas pointed out. “Alice was too young before but she and the others have come to an age where they are simply attentive and curious to the world around them.” 

“They are still too young to be taught . . . well I haven’t started teaching them about . . . . um.” Abigail stuttered a slight blush to her cheeks. 

“Sex?” Lucille said outright having no embarrassment whatsoever about the subject. Abigail closed her eyes and nodded not certain why she still had trouble speaking about it allowed with anyone other than Thomas. Even then it was difficult. 

“I didn’t honestly consider this sort of lesson coming up until Alice became a young woman.” She said softly. 

“Well, I’m certain it was going to come up the next time you and Thomas conceive. Perhaps you should start working on your lesson plan now darling.” Lucille pointed out. 

The room fell silent as both Thomas and Abigail seemed to quiet. Lucille looked between the two and sighed putting down her tea knowing already what was on their minds. “It isn’t important.” She stated clearly. 

“How can you say that, Lucille.” Thomas said. “I would think it would be very important to know who the father of this baby is. Why won’t you divulge his identity?” Thomas snapped a bit more harshly then intended. But Lucille had been quite tight-lipped on the subject and absolutely refused to budge an inch. 

“Lucille.” Abigail said in a much gentler tone taking her hand. “You can tell us. It’s alright.” She reassured her. “If we are going to have the same trouble that we had with James, we should really try and be prepared for it better this time . . . .”

“I can assure you, with completely and utter confidence and certainty that is not the case this time. And since the intention is that this child is going to believed to be yours, I don’t see why it would matter to know.” She argued. “Thomas is it’s father, and you it’s mother, and I it’s aunt. All questions to the family and it’s parentage are answered and it needn’t go any further than that.” 

Thomas clinched his jaw getting more agitated that she wouldn’t tell him. But Abigail was compassionate to Lucille’s situation knowing this couldn’t be easy for her. To give up being a mother to yet another child. “We don’t have to pretend this time Lucille. If you don’t want the father in the picture, then he needn’t be. But you could still be this ones mother and it have the name of Sharpe. You said it yourself, the last thing our family is interested in is public opinion.” She repeated the words that Lucille had told her when she was carrying her twins. 

Lucille was still trying to reconcile what happened in London and this child was complicating things greatly. Perhaps Atherton would have headed her warning and left Cumberland by the time they returned. Or . . . for some strange reason he could stay. Which would complicate matters even more. Honestly, she should have killed him when she had the chance. She didn’t understand what stayed her hand when she arrived and divulged so many of their secrets to him and still not killing him. What ever possessed her to be so careless. Perhaps when they returned, there would be a mob with tortures and pitchforks to end her and Thomas’s life. At the moment she almost preferred that to the idea that she would have to face Atherton again. It was all too confusing and she didn’t want to think of it now. 

“You’re cross with me brother.” Lucille said plainly when she looked at him. 

He sighed, “No.” He closed his eyes and shook his head. “No. I won’t press you about it. I have complete faith in you that you will tell us when you are ready.” He stated clearly that he still wanted an answer but he would give her some time to decide when to give it. 

“Good.” Lucille put her tea aside reaching over and taking Abigail’s hand. “I believe it’s time we retired. Don’t you?” She said with a smile looking at Abigail. 

Abigail was a little surprised seeing the look in Lucille’s eyes not knowing that Thomas had talked to her about her wanting the three of them to spend the night together. “Are you . . . are you certain you feel well enough?” Abigail asked concerned not wanting to hurt Lucille, her baby or make her ill. 

“Oh my sweet.” She leaned over pulling Abigail into a deep passionate kiss before looking into her beautiful green eyes. “I’ve missed you both for so long. Nothing would please me more than for us to spend some intimate time together.”

 

 

(To Be Continued . . . .) 

PLEASE RATE, BOOKMARK, and COMMENT!!!!


	25. The Surrogate - Chapter 25

Abigail slipped away with the gift that Lucille had brought her from London, encouraged by her sister to put it on for Thomas.

Thomas helped to unbutton Lucille’s dress down her back. “This was her idea.” Thomas said softly whispering into her ear. “I was hardly expecting such a leap forward from her now. Our relationship has kept a steady pace back to where it was, but this is new and a rather . . . I can’t believe she suggested and agreed to it.” Thomas whispered to Lucille. 

Lucille chuckled feeling him fumble about with buttons, she turned taking his wrists of his hands shaking with excitement and anticipation, “Oh darling, your practically buzzing with all your excitement.” She said stepping closer before wrapping her hand around his already stiff member growing harder by the second recalling their last time spent together alone which seemed like ages ago. 

“Oh you are both so beautiful together,” He said softly cupping Lucille’s face in her hands kissing her softly. “I’ve dreamed about us spending the night together again every since that delightful experience.” He said kissing her eagerly once again. She smiled against his lips patting his chest slightly reminding him that they had to be careful with one another as a brother and sister, although quite open minded to be engaging in such activity, were still brother and sister. They had to be mindful of how much affection was focused on each other and what sort of affection. No, their attentions would be focused together on their beautiful Abigail. No doubt very nervous about the wondrous act they were about the engage in. 

Reaching up she took off Thomas’s evening coat and then untied his cravat while he unbuttoned his vest. The aided each other in disrobing moving towards the bed. “Darling?” Thomas inquired walking over to the changing screen, is everything alright my darling?” He questioned. 

“Yes, give me a moment more?” She requested. 

“Of course my love, as long as you need and more.” He promised not wanting her to feel rushed. Turning he went back and sat on the bed with Lucille with a smile taking her hands. “We’ll go slowly; we don’t want to rush her too quickly. We shall let her set the pace. Be attentive to what makes her feel good, so she hasn’t a moment to feel self conscious or as though anything we do is wrong.” 

“Thomas,” Lucille said, “I know that you are married to her darling, but nothing we’ve ever done together has ever made the other feel wrong. Not until long after. But the event itself is always a joy.” She patted his hand, “Perhaps you should let us lead while you enjoy our affections, before you follow dear, that seems to be what worked best. Besides,” Reaching down she wrapped her hand around his member that was practically already pulsing with need.”Just the mere thought of watching us enjoy each other, has me concerned that you may slip into a coma before we even begin.” She chuckled. Thomas enjoyed the feel of her hand stroking him but heard Abigail move behind the screen and instantly Lucille moved her hand away from his manhood. 

Abigail came from behind the changing screen having removed her jewelry and taken her hair down as she slipped into the gift that Lucille had brought her from London. Thomas’s eyes lit up as he slowly stood from the bed starring at the vision that stood before him. Abigail smiled, “Do you like it? Lucille ordered it in London for me and brought it back for me. Do you approve?” She questioned. 

Thomas seemed absolutely entranced as he walked over starring at her beautiful form, the way the bodice pushed her breasts together and framed them beautifully. “Oh darling,” He said approaching her reaching out and taking her hands, his blue eyes wide as they drank her in completely. “Oh my love you look positively radiant. A true Goddess.” He breathed as he slowly moved around her his fingertips gently moving the line of her shoulders, and back as he circled her wanting to memorize every part. 

Lucille sat quietly watching as Thomas appreciated their young beautiful Abigail. She was so very beautiful and at last they could share her once again together, with each other. As they had always shared in everything. 

Thomas came to a stop before her with a smile, wrapping his hands around her lips he placed tender and appreciative kisses to each of her large beautiful breasts which held nourishment for their youngest child, and of course they would assist with feeding Lucille’s child as they did with Roderick and Lorelei. He pulled her closer their bodies pressed hard together as he looked deep into her emerald eyes and hungrily yet reverently consumed her kiss. Abigail was so swept up in his eager passions she wrapped her arms around his shoulders and Thomas held her so tightly her feet left the floor. 

After a moment, Thomas remembered that there was another in the room and he didn’t want her to feel as though she wasn’t involved or begin ignored. Reluctantly, he set Abigail to her feet and took her hand gently kissing her hand as a peasant would kiss his Queen’s hand. Before turning and leading her to the bed. Lucille stood her eyes shining, “You’re an absolute vision my sister.” She said reaching over and taking her other hand and pulling her closer. Lucille smile and pulled her close wrapping her arms around her hugging her tight, “Oh my love, how I’ve missed you so. Longed to be with you again.” She whispered into her ear, suddenly remembering her time together in London with . . . Atherton. Lucille’s hand gently stroked Abigail’s hair down her back, stroking down her skin one hand over the other loving the feel of her familiar soft, warm, beautiful body against her own. 

The two women looked deep into each other’s eyes, love, real love shining from them. Lucille’s glowing a bright sapphire blue, and Abigail’s like broken pieces of emeralds in the sun light. It seemed all three were quite eager to begin but all were hesitant to simply jump in and do something to remind Abigail about all those silly religious superstitions. This was about love. The love they felt for each other. Not silly rules, or sins, or what was ‘proper’. It was about three people who deeply cared for each other with a bond no one could break. 

Reaching up, Abigail carefully slipped the buttons of Lucille’s blouse with her long graceful fingers as Lucille’s eyes remained on hers. She was so very beautiful. Before Abigail had come into their lives, she had never felt this way about a woman. From the first day she saw in Boston while Thomas was at the meeting with his investor. She watched the way she smiled, the gracefully she moved, the way people seemed to want to remind her constantly by word or manner that she was not of their station. Rather than become hurt by it or let tears fall, she took it silently and kept her bright smile. She showed respect to all and spent most of her time looking after the children.

A small smile appeared on Lucille’s lips remembering how she and the children played a game. A game she could have easily won, but instead decided to help the youngest and smallest of them to learn the rules and give them a hand in winning themselves. All of the children seemed to adore her, and whenever they were together, they listened to her easily. They brought her small gifts that they made themselves which she eagerly praised them and thanked them for, and kept each one. Treasuring them like they were the rarest and most beautiful treasures. Never, could Lucille understand how everyone in that town could see nothing of this young woman’s indescribable spirit, wisdom, kindness, and . . . . simply an angel out of her time. A reincarnation of someone great, beautiful, strong, and so overflowing, bursting with love.

Abigail gently and gingerly removed Lucille’s place and letting it fall to the floor. Moving around behind her, she began to pull the decorations from her luscious beautiful long soft hair. Abigail placed a tender kiss behind her ear, and then her long slender neck. Thomas watched the two women in silence, seeing the affection he exchanged and showed one another. 

Both women now just in their bodices and a single petty coat with no undergarments what so ever. They turned to one another looking into one another’s eyes. Their hands wrapped around each other’s waist as they drew their bodies together their bodies melding against one another as their generous, and sensitive breasts pressed together beneath their bodices, causing chills and little shivers of pleasure throughout their bodies.

Oh how Thomas would have liked to step in and be part of this, but this moment was theirs and was the most beautiful glorious act between the two women he loved he could have never imagined in this display of adoration, of love, lust eagerness the two woman enjoying the affections that they shared. 

When the two women had felt themselves become so incredibly aroused, their bodies tense and writhing in list and desire. The two women rested their cheeks together as their eyes turned towards Thomas who couldn’t move his eyes away and had become painfully aroused didn’t want to disturb them or make them uncomfortable. Lucille grinned and turned whispering into Abigail’s ear. Abigail blushed but gave a nod. 

The two women turned and approached Thomas and went to work removing his clothing making certain to apply kisses on each end of bare skin. Thomas could hardly breath as his two women disrobed him so lovingly, so gentle. Once he was stripped down she moved him over to the chair near the bed and kissed his cheek. “Watch for a while my darling?” Lucille suggested. Thomas nodded, the cool air on his body giving him so relief. She hadn’t him a glass of wine and kissed his forehead. She wanted him to enjoy himself, to see that the intimacy that she and Lucille enjoyed. “You can join in with us soon.” She promised. 

She moved back over to Abigail and the two women began to hungrily devour each other’s mouths, their tongues dancing eagerly as their lips caressed. Their hand held tightly to her back until the kiss broke. The two women finished removing what was left of their clothing, removing every stitch of clothing, naked as the day they were body. It was the most beautiful vision that Thomas had ever observed in his life. Reaching over he picked up his glass of whisky and took a sip trying to calm himself a little bit. 

Once in their natural full glory the two women embraced once more, their breasts pressing together, their hands exploring one another’s luscious and beautiful form. “Oh, Abigail.” She breathed against her list kissing her deeply. Slowly, Lucille began to kiss down her chin to her neck as her hands held the plump, form, full glorious chest moaning at the feel of how they felt in her hands. “You are so beautiful my love. 

“Not as beautiful as you are my darling.” She said breathily. She kissed her anxiously, “Oh my sweet darling . . . let me taste you. Please? I’ve missed taking you for so very long?” She begged. 

Abigail ginned and kissed her once more, “I would like to taste you first this time my sister.” She said stroking her hair. “Always when we are together, you went first. May I . . . .my pleasure you this time?” she said quickly. A grin swept Lucille’s face, never having been asked such a question. She chuckled and wrapped her arms around Abigail kissing her once more embracing her so very tight to her. Abigail truly did love her through and through with all of her heart. It was as though she wasn’t born with the ability to deceive. When she loved someone, she wanted to best for them, she wanted to know how much she truly loved them. She wanted to see them happy, to bring them pleasure, to make them feel good, and the feeling it gave her when they held each other. She desperately wanted to bring them bliss, and she wanted to ease their pains knowing that both see and Thomas were loved, she would never leave them, and would protect them with their life. 

“I have a better idea.” Thomas said standing from the chair in the corner and walking over to his beautiful naked loves. “Do you trust me” He quieted taking their hands. Lucille and looked each other. They looked at each other a little surprised. “Please. I would very much like to do this for the both of the most important people in his life. However he turned looking at Abigail first, “Darling,” He began. “I need your permission to attend to Lucille too. If it makes you uncomfortable, the I shall not. 

Abigail looked between to siblings for several moments and didn’t know if THEY were comply okay with this. But for Lucille or Thomas to be left out seemed incredibly unfair. Abigail turned to Lucille, “Lucille . . . would that be alright? If you would prefer not to you don’t have to.” She said softly. 

Lucille smiled, “I’m more open minded then I’m given credit for my love.” She leaned over and kissed her gently looking into her eyes once more, “I love you. And I love my brother. Remember what you told me? Love is love. Why does blood come into it my darling? Thomas is your husband and is incredibly part of this family. So . . . what is it if we share this love we have? Brother? Sister? Wife? Right and wrong? Silly sins made up by silly old man that will never understand what we found and what we share together.” 

Lucille paused before walking towards him, “however, it is your right to tell us we have crossed the line. If we do something that offends you, upsets you, or go too far. All you must say is stop and we will know that you don’t wish for that to happen.” Lucille promised. 

“Yes. Absolutely of course my love.” Thomas vowed. “To night is about us, tonight we are one man and two women who love each other. It’s as simple as that.” Thomas explained not want to jump right into the deep in of the pool and send her back to a vow of celibacy again. 

Abigail looked between the two and nodded, “I trust you. And I love you both with all my heart. I understand that this has nothing to two with anyone else. What we do in the bedchamber, with each other, . . . and I know, with all my heart . . . that this is the truth of it. That we love each other, all of us, and that is what matters.” She said sternly. 

Thomas and Lucille know she was still unsure of this entire situation and were sensitive to her plight. She wanted them to both be pleasured, but it was clear to Lucille and Thomas that it was up to them to lavish her with all the love and adoration in the world. As stated before, they were going to focus on her and show her how much she truly meant to them. She was long over do for hours upon hours of pleasure. Their beautiful loving treasure. 

Thomas smiled and looked between the two women and motioned towards the bed. Moving over the two beautiful ladies moved to the bed and sat downside by side still holding to one others hands. Thomas grinned as he kissed one and then the other before gently laying his beautiful women to lay them back down on the mattress.

He laid them back to lay beside each other, as they turned looking at each other and moved closer engaging in another passionate kiss. Their hands remained joined as their breaths became deeper, their breasts heaving with their arousal. 

Thomas hand moved over their tights before positioning them a bit better. Kissing one set of thighs before his hands found their secret velvet secret womanhoods. His fingers finding their most secret hidden treasure as he began to gently massage in slow circles each ones clit watching their reactions as lovingly massaged each of their small hidden jewels. His eyes never moved from their bodies that writhed in growing in arousing desire and need. Abigail and Lucille completely aroused could hardly stand Thomas’s masterful touches. Their kisses became more wonton with growing desperate need as Thomas’s fingers began a little faster. Could he bring them at once? Would both of them cum and their fluids saturate his hands? It seemed like a goal worth pursuing. 

Both Lucille and Abigail’s hands clung to each other’s bodies as they moaned and screamed and moaned into each other’s mouths, their bodies writhing together hardly able to stand the growing pleasure inside of them. He was magnificent. It was absolute 

When they were grasping, keening with need, he dipped his head down tasting Abigail first, and then Lucille’s. They were sweet, warm, and savory. Both women, his girls . . . if they had any idea how absolutely delicious they were. Abigail cried out when she felt her husband’s tongue tasted her, his lips wrapping around her clip as he started to suckle vigorously at her clit knowing how quickly it would bring her to her peak. When she was practically ready to explode his fingers returned to stroke her in circles to keep her exactly where he had taken her. Then he moved to his sister, seeking out her secret jewel giving it the same rigorous attention. Both of them were almost ready for him, but he had a feeling he wasn’t going to get to have Lucille in such a way. That was going to be a bit too far for Abigail. He could be inside of his young wife, but if he tried to do the same for Lucille . . . . it would be a step too far and all the work of getting Abigail into this frame of mind would be for nothing. No, there was intimacy they couldn’t indulge in when Abigail was present. It was better if they simply focused on Abigail. 

He manipulated her sensitive woman hood suckling and licking her clit reaching up and placing his hand on her abdomen so she didn’t thrash as he began to thrust his tongue deep inside of her womanhood, returning to her clit and replacing his tongue inside of her with his fingers. Abigail moved so she could kiss her again and massaged her breasts, stroking her body. She almost screamed out her orgasm as it shook her body and she gasped for air. Sliding her fingers into Abigail’s hair she devoured her lips hungrily her body writhing in her aftershocks as she felt Tom’s hands on her, stroking her thighs kissing them every inch. 

After another moment, Lucille reached down and caught Thomas’s wrist and pulling him up onto the bed over Abigail. She wanted him to take Abigail. Now, completely, plunge himself into his wife like she knew he was desperate he was the plunge his hardness into his young wife’s velvet woman hood. With anxiousness and fervor. She wanted to see it, she wanted to taste it, and she wanted to see Abigail glow after Thomas took her anxiously. Her own hand moving down her abdomen to her sex as she continued to manipulate her own clit as she watched anxiously.

Abigail's eyes rolled back as she accepted his hardness as he pushed into her. So supple and soft beneath him it always was tough for Thomas to control himself. 

She was divine in Lucille's eyes, head rolling gently as her brother thrust shallowly into her core. Lucille's fingers probing against her clit in tandem, little squeaks of pleasure filling the room. She took it upon herself to lean over to claim her lips, drinking in the groans she was emitting. 

She keened, Abigail gripping the sheets with his filling of her core. To have this experience with both of them, her loves she realized, Abigail couldn't ask for anything else. Lucille's lips were soft, Thomas's member hard inside her, their hands caressing every inch of her helped to pull her over. She groaned with it, hips undulating to help Thomas over. He was already holding back while watching Lucille's fingers pleasuring herself, the women kissing passionately. Still, he dug his fingers into his sister's slit, wanting them both to cum at the same time. 

Lucille's breath hitched, the beginning of her orgasm pulsating on his fingers. He upped his thrusting as he finally released his warm seed. Abigail's voice punctuated by gasping breaths between the three of them. 

"I...oh, goodness," she took the tongue Lucille gave her.

The kiss broke and Lucille looked down with a smile at Abigail who practically glowed, her skin soft and a slight sheen of sweat made her glisten. "You are an angel." She whispered. 

Abigail smiled softly cupping Lucille's face with her hand and gently caressed her lips with her thumb. Lucille covers Abigail's hand with hers and turned to kiss her palm. Thomas regained his breath admiring how beautiful they were together. Such a strange and undesirable start to a life in their family, how did he end up so lucky with two gorgeous women to love and love him in return. 

"You must remember my darlings," Lucille began addressing them both. "You have a 6th child on the way." She said touching her own belly. "you must be mindful not to create a 7th before this one arrives." Indicating that Thomas didn't pull out before cumming inside of Abigail as he should have. 

"Oh!" Abigail said covering her mouth, "We completely forgot." She rested her hand on Thomas's chest, "We must be mindful Thomas." Abigail said gently.

Thomas groaned resting his face to Abigail's neck. "Truly? Not once in 7 months?" The desolate puppy dog look crossed his face. "Darling, it’s one of the most enjoyable parts of making love to you. Being inside of you." He whispered resting his forehead to hers. He wasn't permitted to ever release inside of Lucille. Not since Nicolas was born and they discovered the horror of their conceiving. It simply wasn't possible. But with Abigail, his beautiful young bride, such perfect flawless creatures resulted from such a small and simple act. Not to mention it felt like a privilege and there was even more pleasure in the knowledge no one else experienced the joy of filling her womb as he did. She was his, her body was his, and no one would ever change that. 

"It’s just for a little while Thomas." Abigail said kissing his lips. He groaned in frustration but gave a nod. Lucille smiled listening to the conversation knowing that Abigail was willing to keep to this for her sake. 

Leaning over she whispered in Abigail's ear and the young wife blushed before giving a nod. Thomas arched a brow intending to inquire about what they were up to, but before he could the two women rolled him onto his back on the bed beneath them. 

Both started to eagerly shower him with affection, worshipping every inch of his body. Lucille remained mindful to keep clear of Thomas' manhood and lips which were rightfully Abigail's by marriage. Their soft hands trailed over his skin causing Thomas to moan as his eyes rolled back at the utter bliss that was washing over him. His member was fully erect with the sensations hardly able to contain himself. 

Lucille leaned over and whispered to Abigail again, and Abigail whispered back before they exchanged whispers again. Thomas opened his eyes arching a brow, "What are you . . ." But before he could find an answer, the two repositioned themselves at his member and began to stroke and suckle him back and forth between them. Thomas' eyes went wide in disbelief to see that Abigail had consented and was participating in this act. 

He couldn't form words as their hands stroked his shaft, massaged his balls, and two rage tongues took turns tasting him as though the most delicious treat in the world. Abigail most likely thought it was only fair to consent to this after giving permission for Thomas to pleasure Lucille in such a way. 

Thomas' hands clawed and clutched in the sheets as mewling sounds of helpless overwhelming pleasure escaped from him. Made completely helpless by their attentions.

He groaned as he tried to hold back, "I . . I ca . . Can't. . ." Immediately Abigail took over, taking him into her throat as he cane almost violently, his entire body practically convulsing as her hand milked him, as she drained him dry of every last drop.

Thomas' entire body relaxed feeling like pudding as he lay paralyzed among the sheets against the pillows. Abigail wiped her moth should any have escaped before the two women crawled up on either side of him, kissing and caressing as they moved before settling in against him. Thomas wrapped and arm around each one hugging them close. 

"I think I need a few moments rest." He admitted with a chuckle. "just to regain my strength." 

Lucille and Abigail smiled at each other before sitting up enough to lean over and kid passionately once more. Thomas admired them appreciatively, knowing he would never forget suck a lovely sight as this. 

It would seem although they had ventured further then the last time they shared a bed, there were still some very clear and definite lines. Thomas and Lucille couldn't kiss each other more than a quick peck, nor could they engage in intercourse with each other. Both of them could feel Abigail's reluctance and apprehension when they pleasures each other orally . It was dancing on a line that was clear to both of them, would break her. She was trying so very hard, but they could tell she was on the edge of tears when they shares that small bit of intimacy even though she hid it rather well. 

They didn't want to hurt her or make her do something that would hurt her heart even though she wanted to make them happy. Still ashamed of her behavior the last months since Jason was born. They wanted her to have fun, not to punish her.

~*~*~*~*~*~

The following morning, Thomas awoke to find him and Abigail sleeping alone. He smiled leaning over and tenderly kissed Abigail's lips. She was so very lovely. 

His hands smoothly stroked down her bare body, coming to rest over her abdomen with a sigh. It really was quite the demand Lucille was making on them this time. Not only were they to say this child was his and Abigail's, but they had to refrain from having the full range of marital pleasures until Lucille's baby was born. That didn't seem terribly fair to him. 

Abigail was more than willing to take his release in her mouth, but that simply wasn't the same. He enjoyed looking into her eyes, the way her pupils would dilate, the way her breath would hitch in her chest, the way her legs would quiver, and her thighs clinch around him as he filled her womb with his seed. It was intoxicating and more satisfying than anything he had ever experienced. 

Her hair a mess, her body relaxed, the graceful way her arms fell beside her, the peaceful way she was asleep . . . Last night went much better than the first time they were together at home in Allendale Hall.

Thomas kissed his lovely bride once more before slipping from the bed and pulling on his trousers and blouse to see where Lucille had gone. 

He went around the guest house not seeing or hearing anything and couldn't find her. Perhaps she'd gone back to the main house? He walked back through the building to go see if she had returned to her own rooms. However, the sound of a large splash caught his attention.

He squinted his eyes trying to see what had fallen in to make such a noise. Suddenly his eyes went wide realizing it might be one of the children having escaped their caretakers yet again. Instantly he dove into the water swimming over to find it wasn't one of the children, it was Lucille beneath the surface. 

Her eyes were closed and she had tied her hands to a large stone to hold her down until her life left her body. 

Thomas pulled frantically at the ties, before he grabbed the stone and rolled it over using the jagged edge to snap the ties free. As soon as they were lose he wrapped his arms around Lucille and swam to the surface pulling her up out of the water before getting out himself.

"Lucille? Lucille!" He rolled her onto her side and bent her legs at the knees several times before she vomited and coughed out the water she had taken in. At once he gathered her into his arms.

"No, no Thomas. Don't, please don't." She wept uncontrollably as he could feel her pull back towards the water as if to throw herself in again.

"Lucille, no. Stop. Stop." He said holding her tighter stroking her hair back from her face. "Lucille, why would you do this? Oh my darling." He cooed in her ear rocking her unwilling to let her go or loosen his grip les she try to end her life again. It had been years since she had a fit and tried to kill herself. And he had no idea what had brought this one on. "It’s alright. Everything is going to be fine my love. Shhhhh. Shhhh."

~*~*~*~*~

Thomas carried Lucille back to her room in the main house. She was practically catatonic as she just stared forward although her eyes saw nothing. He set her down at the foot of her bed before retrieving a bath sheet. He took off her ice cold wet nightgown and wrapped the towel around her rubbing her dry and warming her skin. 

He crouched down in front of her continuing to rub the soft cloth over her cold body. With a sigh, he looked up into her eyes, his hands resting on her thighs. Her eyes seemed to clear somewhat and focus on his. 

"Why?" He said simply searching for an answer. "It’s been years, Lucille. Back before when we were alone. Before we met Abigail. When Allendale Hall was falling down around us, and we were starving with barely enough coal to keep the chill away." He reminded her. "Why this again? Why now?" He questioned.

She didn't answer, and Thomas felt a pain in his heart as he continued to rub her cold skin. Thankfully the house still slept, neither Abigail nor the children were aware of this and he prayed it remained that way. 

Thomas stood and kissed her forehead disappearing for a moment before coming back with a small bottle and spoon. He didn't like giving either Abigail or Lucille chemicals when they were with child, but in this case it was warranted. 

Measuring a dose he put it to her lips and she took it. Then he picked her up and lay her down on her bed pulling the covers over her. Taking her hand and holding it tight until she fell into a deep sleep. He sighed kissing her knuckles. He already knew the reason this happened. They had been to long, and to far away from home. 

"We can’t remain in Italy until the baby is born." He said clinching his jaw at the realization. His eyes moved back to Lucille. It was unlikely that when she woke she would remember any of this. When she got this way, it was as though she had no awareness or control of her actions. It was her madness that very much existed, even though they refused to acknowledge it. "We must take you home."

~*~*~*~*~*~

Standing on the shore of some island far away on the cliffs high above looking out at the crystal clear blue sky. It was mirrored in its flawless beauty only by the crystal clear sea below. The water absolutely blue and clear to the bottom like a pane of glass. It was warm, and bright, and a fee puffy white clouds lazily moved across the sky.

Closing her eyes she took a breath of the crisp clean air as a small smile graced her lips. She felt warm and happy inside. Her dress was white, sleeveless, and seemed to glow in the sun. She was beautiful, her skin flawless, not a blemish or mark on it. There was no pain, nothing hurt, and the weight she carried with her every moment of her life was gone. The memories of her life were just bad dreams that never happened. She was free. 

"Honestly Lucille. Aren't you a little old for such silly day dreams." Her smile faded as she stepped beside herself on the cliff looking out over the sea. Her black long sleeve, high collared dress that hid her scarred and aging body. Her hair up in tight braids, on her head, darkness, pain, and bitterness in her eyes.

"Go away." She said simply starring out at the sea not turning her eyes to her own image. "I'm happy here." 

"You can’t stay here. You know that." She said coldly. 

"Perhaps. But I’m still happy." She said trying to retain the feeling she had moments before. 

Her darker self smirked. "Are you really."

"I have everything I ever wanted. Wealth beyond imagining, a beautiful home more grand then ever dreamed, the Sharpe family name restored," she closed her eyes as a happy smile swept her face. "And I am truly loved and beautiful." That feeling she got when Abigail told her she loved her, the look of despair in her eyes that filled with tears when it was thought Lucille could die. The love she felt in her touch, the warmth of her kiss, and the way she looked at her with loving eyes, like she couldn't even see the marks on her skin. 

"You know none of that is true." She replied to herself. "You have a mirror. You know how ugly you are on the outside. But it doesn't even begin to compare with how hideous you are inside." She leaned closer to her idealized image of herself. "You may have others fooled but you know the truth of it." 

"No." She said instantly. 

"Why do you lie to yourself like this? You are no fool and well educated. Human nature is to recoil at what is different. You are wrong. You always have been. So wrong that your sins were carried over, and your first born a mangled mess." The water below started to grow cloudy and darken so you could no longer see the crisp clean sea below with ever word her own image spoke to her.

"I wasn't this way until mother . . ."

"She knew you were wrong, why else would she have treated you like a servant. Mother and father were married when you were conceived but you were still treated like the illegitimate bastard child no one wanted. You were an accident and the world would have been happy never to have known you in the first place." 

A gash appeared across her shoulders, a wound with each painful word of truth marring her flawless skin, stealing away the warmth within. "Thomas needed me. He would have perished without me watching over him. He loved me from the start."

"Did he? Or did he simply not know any better? Or was I because there was a lack of options? His first explorations of sexual intimacy should have been with a servant girl. Not his ugly, broken, wayward sister." The clouds turned gray, as the skies darkened to a thick heavy black. The warmth was fleeing and her bright white gown, was becoming stained as if ash was falling onto her clean clothes and body.

"But things are different now. I've changed all that. I've changed. I found Abigail for Thomas. A beautiful young bride so he could have a normal respectable marriage."

"You wanted her for yourself, and used Thomas to get her. You know Thomas would always do what you want as you have never let him forget his debt to you. Your saving his life, your caring for him where mother and father failed. Its why he married the first three wives. He didn't want them or their money, but he wooed them a lured them for you. Because it’s what you wanted." She scoffed. "You wouldn't even let him fuck them. Getting something for himself out of the whole affair."

Lucille closed her eyes trying to shut her own voice out of her mind. "But things are different now. I have changed." She repeated forcefully from before. "I'm no longer that person."

"You will always be that person." There was a crack of lightening as a cold bite of wind kicked up and a deep gash cut across her chest, her hand flying to the wound hardly able to breathe the pain was so deep. "As long as you exist, Thomas will never be free. Abigail will never be free. You drag them all down into your greed and filth making them as ugly and disgusting as you are. You never should have been Lucille. You are, have always been, and will always be a monster. There is nothing that can undo what you have done. Nothing that can make you beautiful. Not truthfully, not to anyone. Thomas tells you that you are beautiful out of pity and weakness. If Abigail knew of all the things you're guilty of, she would see how ugly you are. She would never look at you as beautiful or with love again. She would fear you, and hate you, and loathe to be near you." Lucille closed her eyes tight clutching to her chest, tears flooding from her eyes as the weight and pain of her life returned and grew unbearable. 

"Atherton . . ." She breathed. "Atherton knew of the things I've done. He didn't hate me. Nor was he disgusted with me." She said in a pain filled desperate voice. Looking for something, anything to hold onto to keep from falling as the edge of the cliff drew closer.

Her darker imaged keeled down beside herself to her own level. "He feared you." Her heart twisted in her chest knowing already that it was true. "What man wouldn't fear death and try to bargain his way out of it when its staring him in the face." She cried out doubling over her heart breaking in her chest. "Things are not going to get better for you. They are as they are and can only decline.

"No, Thomas and Abigail and the children. They love me and they WANT me."

"Ignorance and sentimentality. Nothing more. They would grieve for a time, but would move on. Their lives would improve and they would forget about you." Reaching over, her cold hand touched her face looking down into the cavern below the cliff. "You could leave this life, this pain, and escape this broken body. You would free those you claim to love, and be free of your sins, your mistakes, your failings. You wouldn't be broken or lonely or in pain anymore." Her voice said whispering into her ear. 

"Thomas. . ."

"You said it yourself. You gave him Abigail. He won't be alone, he has her."

She drew a painful breath. "The children. . . " 

"Have their caretakers, their parents, and each other. They might want you with them. But none of them need you. You are not an asset Lucille. You are a hindrance, as you have always been. And you are alone." She leaned further over the edge looking down into the darkness. "Don't you want them to be free?" Her voice whispered closer, "Don't you want to be free?"

"Free." She repeated in a whisper as tears of blood escaped her eyes and she leaned further over the edge. 

"No more pain. No more sadness. No more loneliness. No more tears. No more fear." She closed her eyes as her hands started to relax and loosen their grip on the ledge. "Release us from this body. This prison. Set us free Lucille."

With that last whispered word she let go and fell forward. Plunging down the cliff face and into the ice water below. For a brief moment, she let herself slip into that velvet darkness. Wrapping her body in a cocoon of ice and numbness. The last bit of her slipping away knowing it was best for everyone.

But suddenly she was snapped up, arms around her and she was taken from the darkness back into the light. Air filled her lungs and when she opened her eyes, she saw Thomas looking down at her, surrounded by light. 

"No." She breathed.

Lucille's eyes snapped open as she gasped looking at the ceiling above her. She looked around finding herself back in her room of the Villa. It was dark and the only light came from the roaring fire in the fireplace.

~*~*~*~*~*~

"Mummy, is Auntie Lucille okay?"

The question came from Lorelei as the household was preparing to leave the villa. Everyone was busy getting things ready for the trip back home, but the youngest daughter of the Sharpe's was worried about Lucille. 

Abigail brushed back an errant strand of her dark hair away from her face, "she will be just fine. She's only homesick, like we all are."

Lorelei nodded, doing the same motion on her doll, though not as gracefully. 

"Is this place home too?" The little girl asked. 

"Of course," Abigail smiled and placed a kiss to her hair, "we can come here any time we want. The villa is another home we can visit."

That had her smile, the gloomy thoughts on Lucille gone for the time being. 

However, Abigail did fret somewhat with it in her mind. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Abigail joined Thomas in Lucille's room, the occupant sitting in an armchair facing the window. She seemed better than what Abigail stumbled upon just a week ago. He stood beside her chair, looking her way when Abigail came in. She placed her hand on her sister's shoulder, providing comfort in one small way she could. 

"How is she?" Abigail asked in a barely there whisper to Thomas. 

"Good," he responded, "more than ready to return home, I will guess. How are things fairing?"

"Just about finished. The children are about ready themselves to be back home," Abigail touched Lucille's hair, "do you think it's alright to go home? Didn't the doctor say that traveling was not a good idea with Lucille's pregnancy?"

"I miss home," the tired voice coming from the woman in the chair, "we've been away for much too long."

Her voice had Thomas quickly crouching in front of her and taking her hands.

"Oh, Lucille!" Abigail exclaimed, touching her face gently, "how are you feeling?"

"Exhausted. I'm more than ready to go home."

Thomas smiled, "we are going soon so just rest."

That earned him a huff, "I have been. I'm tired of being tired."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

They finally were back on their way home, taking the earliest steamer ship to England.  
Lucille was on constant watch between the family members and servant's when possible. Though daunting for everyone involved, it did keep moral up for Lucille's sanity.

Lucille was doing much better knowing she was on her way home and things were going well, until the day they were ready to leave the hotel in London and return to Cumberland. Everything was packed, ready to go on the carriage, even the children were in their seats, but Lucille seemed frozen on the steps. 

“Thomas?” Abigail asked climbing back out of the carriage. 

“It’s alright darling, make certain the children are warm enough. If we need more blankets we can get them.” He said with a smile kissing her cheek. She nodded still looking at Lucille worriedly going back to the children. 

Thomas walked to Lucille and stood with her, “Darling? We’re ready to go? Aren’t you anxious to get back home?” He questioned. She didn’t respond and just stared at the carriage that was meant to carry her, Thomas, and Abigail back to Allendale Hall. 

“I don’t know.” She breathed. 

Thomas’ smile faded looking at her eyes. Was that fear? Fear at returning home? Taking off a glove he reached up and felt her face. “What’s wrong? Are you not feeling well?” She didn’t answer. Thomas sighed and returned his glove before taking her hands in his and gently kissing them before looking into her eyes once more.”You’ll feel better, once we’re home, and you’re back in your room among your own things. We just need to get you home and things will be right again.” 

He kissed her cheek wrapping an arm around her. She gasped as if pulled from her thoughts before she gave a nod going with him. Abigail smiled when they approached their carriage, and reached out taking Lucille’s hand helping her inside. Once they were settled, Thomas put a blanket over their laps before getting in himself and closing the door, signaling the carriage to go. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Once they were home, Abigail and Thomas helped Lucille to her rooms and got her settled in while the children went with their caretakers back to their own rooms and the nursery. Thomas gave Lucille a dose of her medication, and once Lucille was asleep he and Abigail left her wing of the house. 

When they headed back towards the master bedroom extremely tired from the day of traveling and making sure Lucille was alright. “Thomas, I want to send for Doctor Atherton.” She said quickly. “I’m worried about her. All the traveling after they told us it was dangerous . . . he should make certain that she’s alright.” Her worried tone was accompanied with hand wringing. 

“Darling, it’s late. The children are in bed, Lucille is settled for the night. We’ll send for him in the morning.” He took her hand a placed a kiss to her fingers. “We should get some rest as well.” Reaching up he smoothed his fingertips through her hair. “You’ve not left Lucille’s side for a single waking moment since we left Italy darling. I don’t want your health beginning to decline.” He said pulling her closer and wrapping his arms around her. “I miss you.” He breathed into her ear hugging her tightly. 

Abigail smiled wrapping her arms around him hugging him just as close. How was it that even after almost a day and a half of hard travel he could smell so good. “I miss you too.” She whispered back. She nuzzled his neck breathing him in. Thomas’s hands moved down her back pulling their bodies against each other. He kissed her shoulder, then her neck before leaning back just enough to cup her face and devouring her lips. She eagerly kissed him in return as he unconsciously walked her backwards and up against the wall. Thomas continued to lavish kisses over her face, back to her neck and shoulder. Abigail’s eyes rolled back at the feel of her husband’s anxious touch. It had been over a month since they left Italy and spent any time alone together. “Are you not . . . tired Thomas?” She breathed hardly able to form the words. 

Thomas growled slightly before claiming her lips again, “We can sleep after.” He whispered into her ear, taking her hand pulling her from the wall as the two hurried practically running to the master bedroom and closing the door behind. 

Instantly his hands went to her travel dress pulling the ties and popping the buttons free. After a moment he paused, “Is this a new dress?” He questioned uncertain how to remove it further. A smile swept Abigail’s lips as she giggled resting her hands on his arms. 

“What if I change into my night gown and meet you back in bed?” She questioned. 

He grinned and cupped her face kissing her hungrily before looking into her eyes, “You won’t be long?” He questioned. 

“I promise.” She said kissing him again, then once more. She started for the changing screen but he caught her hand and pulled her back kissing her again. She giggled and he grinned again knowing that the clothes had to come off before going any further. Abigail pulled away and hurried behind the changing screen. Thomas went to their closet and began to strip off his own clothing.

~*~*~*~*~*~

“Thomas.” Abigail breathed as their bodies moved as one, both nearing a powerful climax. Thomas’s hips thrust hard against her thighs filling her completely as their bodies shuttered in delight. It had been too long between their intimate time together. “Thomas.” She said again holding onto his shoulders as she moaned swept up in the moment but her last moment of sanity reminded her of their promise to Lucille. 

“Oh darling.” He breathed, his arms underneath her as he held tight to her shoulders thrusting deep within her tight velvet body. 

“Thomas . . . you mus . . . mustn’t . . .” But her words were lost when her entire body tensed and her back arched pressing her breasts to his chest. Within a heartbeat, Thomas joined her in a powerful orgasm crying out at their shared pleasure as he released deep within her filling her completely. 

After a few moments their bodies relaxed, a mix of satisfied pleasure and exhaustion from their travel catching up with them. Thomas lifted his head claiming her lips again with loving tenderness. Resting his forehead against hers a moment as his hand ran down her beautiful body. “I love you Abigail Sharpe.” He breathed. 

“Not half as much as I love you, my husband.” She whispered back resting her hand to his face. He grinned and they kissed once more before they readjusted how they were laying beneath the covers, cuddling close before sleep overtook them.

~*~*~*~*~*~

The next morning, everyone woke late. The children who were usually the first to awake had all slept in along with their nursemaids. Lucille remained fast asleep in her rooms in her wing in the house. Thomas and Abigail awoke early but found themselves in a heated sexual frenzy that prevented them from getting out of bed for the day until brunch. 

After sharing a bath, the two Sharpe’s dressed and decided it was time that the house awoke as well before lunch. Abigail went to go help and wake the children and get them dressed, and Thomas sent a message to the hospital bidding Doctor Atherton to come at once. He did it more for Abigail and Lucille then anything. He had a feeling that even if his hand was cut off, he’d rather bleed to death then call to Atherton for help, but to keep his wife and sister happy he would swallow his intense dislike of the man. 

“Alright, everyone remembers the rules for playing outside, yes?” Abigail said quizzing their three oldest children. “You must stay together, you must dress very warmly, and no one is aloud out after dark or before sunrise.” 

“Yes mother.” Alice said adjusting her brothers cap. “Will Aunt Lucille want to come out with us to play today?” She questioned. 

Abigail fell silent a moment, “Not today. The traveling was quite a lot for your Aunt Lucille. She needs more time to rest and recover. Perhaps later this week if she is feeling up to it.” 

“Is Aunt Lucille dying?” Roderick said. 

Abigail furrowed her brow at the unexpected question, “No. Roderick of course not. Why would you say such a thing?” She questioned. He just shrugged pulling his gloves on a bit tighter. The two girls hurried out of the nursery and Roderick hopped up and followed. Abigail sighed and walked with Sally as they headed down the stairs. “It’s too cold for them to be out for more than an hour or two.” 

“Yes Mistress Sharpe.” Sally said with a nod. 

“Remember to make certain that they don’t eat the red snow. The minerals from the clay mines that make the snow red will make them ill.” She reminded her. Sally nodded as she hurried out after the children when Abigail opened the door. 

“Lady Sharpe?” A smile swept Abigail’s face when Atherton appeared at the door with his medical bag. 

“Doctor Atherton. Please, come in!” She said taking his hand and greeting him as he came inside. He put down his case as a maid took his hat, gloves and jacket from him to hang them up until he left. “Oh it’s so good to see you again. You were missed.” 

“Did you enjoy Italy?” He questioned. “We weren’t expecting the Sharpe’s to return until the spring.” He asked curiously. 

Abigail nodded, “Oh yes it was very wonderful. The children learned to swim and we were privileged to see and learn a number of new things.” Her smile faded as she took his arm. “But, we needed to cut our plans short and return to Allerdale Hall. There’s been . . . well . . . we needed to come home.” 

“Your husband’s note said it was urgent and that I should come immediately. Is something wrong?” He questioned. 

Abigail nodded solemnly, “Yes. It’s Lucille.” Atherton stopped in midstep almost jerking Abigail to a halt. 

“What? What’s happened? What’s wrong?” He said becoming worried and upset. “Where is she? Take me to her.” 

Abigail took his arm and continued to lead him to the office. “Thomas wishes that we speak alone before you see her Doctor. It’s very important.” Atherton felt a knot in his throat not knowing what this was about. Had Lucille told them of their encounter when she came back to London? He couldn’t imagine that Thomas would be too thrilled to hear of it. 

“Abigail, . . . what’s going on? What is this about?” Atherton asked nervously. 

“It’s a long story Doctor. A lot has happened while we were away. But, we need to speak privately about these matters.” Looking over she saw Isabel, “Could you let Sir Sharpe know that the doctor and I are waiting for him in the office?” She questioned. The young maid curtseyed before hurrying to find Thomas who was in his workshop. “We’ve entrusted you with family secrets before, Doctor Atherton.” Abigail said softly. “May we rely on you to do so again?” 

Atherton looked at Abigail for a moment a bit more nervous now, “Of course. You know that I will keep your confidence.” He promised. Abigail smiled and nodded gratefully taking him into their office to wait for Thomas.

 

(To Be Continued . . . .)

PLEASE BOOKMARK, KUDOS AND REVIEW!!!!


	26. The Surrogate - Chapter 26

Atherton hardly noticed the well furnished study, his mind already fumbling over itself.

"May I offer you some tea, doctor?" Abigail asked, readying a cup from the tea set near the window. 

"Huh?" He fumbled, "I'm sorry?"

She paused, walking up to him and placed a hand on his elbow. 

"Perhaps you should sit down while we wait for my husband."

Atherton shook his head, "no, no, I'm quite alright. I guess I'm just surprised that Lucille is not well."

He watched as her face stiffened slightly, "I think you should refer to her as Lady Lucille from now on. But it's why we called for you."

That simple correction caught him by surprise. He never expected Abigail to say that, especially with such authority. He could more than likely associate it with her schooling of her children, yet Atherton was only guessing. 

"Abig-umm, Lady Abigail," he corrected, "was this illness from Italy?"

She pondered the question for a moment, but shook her head, "no. No, but we are concerned-"

The door opened to Thomas in his usual clothing when in the workshop which consisted of a shirt, waistcoat and trousers. In Abigail's mind, she really adored that look of his. 

She watched as his brow furrowed at the doctor, "good of you to come at such short notice, Doctor."  
They exchanged a polite handshake as Thomas made to sit at the desk's chair. 

'A sign of importance,' Atherton noted. 'He's not even sitting in the other chair.'

The young doctor smiled to cover his chagrin, "it isn't a problem. I have been keeping busy with the populace that has been coming to Cumberland. I haven't expected such an exodus this far north."

"With a boom in clay production, it's a blessing," Thomas defended, accepting the tea that Abigail prepared. He wrapped his hand around her waist as she propped herself on the arm of the chair.  
Thomas took a sip before setting his cup down, "but enough about clay mining and onto the reason for your visit."

"Y-yes, what, if I may ask, is wrong with Lady Lucille?"

Thomas sighed, fingers digging into Abigail's corseted waist. "It seems we are going to entrust you with another secret, much to our dismay."

"Thomas," Abigail chided. 

"It's unfortunately true," he amended, "he will have something to blackmail us in the future."

"I won't," Atherton said a little too quickly, noticing Thomas pause just a little bit. "I am a doctor. Confidentiality is one thing that I uphold with my patients. If they don't want anyone to know, I take it to my grave." 

'Much like your other secret,' he thought.

"Very well," Thomas leaned back in his chair, "it seems that Lucille is pregnant."

"Really?" Aghast, Atherton would have quite possibly needed a chair had he not already been sitting. 

"Yes," Thomas rubbed at his face, "and apparently the Italian doctors that seen to her have said that it's possible it will be a difficult one. She is older than myself, so I can understand their worry."

"They even expressed that our coming home should be left until the baby is born," Abigail added, "but she wasn't having any of that. We left not long after."

Atherton was hearing everything, but he also was calculating the time he was alone with Lucille. Of course, it also was possible that she and Thomas had relations, but they wouldn't risk it with Abigail nearby.

'Is it possible that it's...mine?'

Atherton’s hands shook slightly and he quickly rubbed them against his thighs reaching for his bag taking out his small notebook and a pen to give his hands something to do. “Did they . . . they say how far along they think she is?” He questioned. 

“She had to leave Italy almost as soon as she arrived. There was business back here in England she had to attend to. That was when she became pregnant.” Thomas said almost biting back on the words. This was decidedly a very private matter and Atherton was the last person he wanted to bring in on it. 

The doctor’s hand slipped when he said that and cut into the paper slashing across the page. Thomas and Abigail looked at each other. “Is there something wrong Doctor?” Abigail asked.

“Uh . . . yes. I mean No, no of course not.” He sighed closing his eyes and collecting his thoughts. “Just a bit . . . chilly this morning I suppose.” Thomas patted Abigail’s waist and she stood walking over to the fireplace putting in a bit of coal and a few pieces of wood to build up the fire higher. 

“The fact of the matter is doctor . . .” Thomas sighed and folded his hands together, “It is Lucille’s wish, that it be believed that her child is mine and Abigail’s. She wants their names to be Sharpe, and there to be no argument about inheritances when the three of us pass on.” Thomas said directly. This was even more distressing news as he just stared blankly at Thomas. “The family name is very important to her, and the belief that the child is mine and Abigail’s assures that their parents were indeed married when conceived. As you are well aware, my sister is unwed.” 

“How . . . on Earth do you propose that secret be kept?” He said in disbelief. “This house is full of servants, and . . . Lady Abigail is quite decidedly not pregnant.” 

“We’ve done it before Doctor.” Abigail said walking back over and sitting down in the chair next to him. He looked at her surprised. 

“You have?” He said in shock. 

“The twins? Roderick and Lorelei? They were Lucille’s when they were born. Thomas and I quietly adopted them. No one living knows of their true parentage aside from myself, Thomas and Lucille.” There were the children’s nurses of course, but they were well paid, sworn to secrecy, and cared about the little ones as they did. 

Atherton’s mind was thrown back into all the information he had collected on the Sharpe’s before Lucille put a torch to it. Twins. Twins came from bloodlines where twins were common. Roderick and Lorelei weren’t Sharpe’s. They were McMahons. “I don’t understand.” He said looking between Abigail and Thomas, “What is it I am meant to do?” 

“Care for my sister, Doctor Atherton.” Thomas said looking at him seriously. “Her rooms are closed off from the rest of the house. She doesn’t feel comfortable with people having free run of her personal and private rooms and they are secured. No one is allowed in them without her permission and supervision. She’s resolved to stay there until the baby comes. It will suppress the number of people aware of this matter and Abigail will care for her personal needs as she did before.” Of course Thomas would too but that was none of his concern. 

It was quite a lot of information to take in as he leaned back in his chair collecting his thoughts. He needed to see Lucille; he needed to talk to her. It was clear that she hadn’t told Thomas or Abigail anything of their meeting. They didn’t even seem to be aware that her ‘business’ in London had anything to do with him or the letter he had sent to Abigail that Lucille intercepted. 

“Did the doctors . . . did the Italian physicians prescribe her any medications for the traveling before you left Italy?” He said trying to focus on Lucille’s health rather than the very large surprise of her being with child . . . . of her being with HIS child. 

“Yes.” Abigail stood and went to the table picking up the three medications that Lucille had been taking and Atherton stood going with her. “This is a vitamin tonic they had given her. Something for the sickness from the motion of the carriage and the boat. And this . . . this is . . .” 

Thomas had stood as well and walked over taking the vile, “This . . . was given to us for her depression. She has been acting very strangely since she returned from London and . . . this medication was given to us by the doctors who used to attend her before Abigail came to live with us.” Atherton furrowed his brow taking the bottle and opening it. He smelled it, and tasted it slightly with a frown. He started to say something but Thomas took Abigail’s hand and kissed it. “Go and make sure that Lucille’s decent before she has a visitor, will you darling?” Abigail nodded and immediately obeyed leaving the office. 

Once she was gone and the door was secured, Thomas walked back over to the doctor. “Sir Thomas?” Atherton said nervously wondering if he was about to be beaten to a pulp. 

“There was an incident in the early morning hours at the Villa in Italy. Neither Abigail, the children, or the servants are aware of it and I think my sister and I would prefer if it stays that way.” He said candidly. “There was a time in our lives when our circumstances were dire. Lucille was treated . . . very badly by our parents when she was young. And her depression became so overwhelming that . . . on more than one occasion, she attempted to end her life.” The doctor looked at Sir Sharpe. “This was the first incident of that type there has been in years. Years before I met Abigail in Boston and married her. We were land rich and money poor and it was only myself and Lucille occupying the grounds at that time. Now . . . now I believe she’s feeling her age and news of her pregnancy came as an unexpected shock.” 

“So that’s why you started to give her this? To keep another incident from happening?” He questioned. 

“It’s why we returned now instead of after the baby was born. When we are too far from home for too long, she gets very melancholy. I believe she’ll be better now that we’re home.” Thomas reassured him. “But I would like you to monitor her. To see if there is anything you can do to help.” 

“Well, first thing is first.” He said taking the bottle back from Sir Thomas, “No more of this while she is with child.” He said putting it down. “It is not good for the baby. We’ll have to find something else to give her for her depression until the baby is born.” The baby. Lucille’s baby. His baby. Is born. “I think I should see her now.” 

Thomas gave a nod and led the way upstairs to Lucille’s room.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Lucille took a deep breath feeling something on her hand. Opening her eyes she expected to see Abigail or Thomas but instead, sitting next to her on her bed, holding her hand was Atherton. She didn’t say anything, she just stared at him. Surely it was a dream, she hadn’t woken, and this was a dream. 

Atherton smiled softly seeing her beautiful blue eyes. Reaching up he smoothed the black stray strains of hair back from her eyes. “Welcome home.” Her breath became a little quicker as her eyes moved around her room. “We’re alone Lucille. Thomas and Abigail gave us privacy so I could examine you. Hesitant at first until I voiced concern that there may have been servants close by.” 

There was a long moment before a smile swept her face and there were tears in her eyes. All the emotions that she thought she would feel should she ever see him again, she never guessed that happiness would be one. “Atherton.” She whispered as she sat up and they wrapped their arms around each other embracing tightly. Within an instant they were locked in a passionate anxious kiss, “You stayed.” She breathed looking into his eyes. 

“Of course I did darling.” He said stroking her hair with his hand, “I was so happy to hear that you were home, I didn’t expect you home until spring. I don’t know how I could have waited so long to see you again.” 

“But why?” She asked pulling back looking up at him, “Why did you stay? You should have gone when you left London, I told you to go.” 

“And I told you, I wasn’t going anywhere.” He said caressing her face. 

She couldn’t suppress the smile that crossed her face taking his hand and holding it to her face a moment. Closing her eyes and cherishing the feeling of his touch. It was just like she remembered, and had worried she was imagining it. “Atherton . . .” She said as she moved his hand to her chest and held it there a moment. “There is something . . . something has . . . . happened . . . “ She began not sure how she could tell him. 

“I know.” Atherton said gently holding her hand tight. “Sir Thomas and Lady Abigail told me when I arrived.” 

Lucille’s eyes were wide as she looked at him, not certain how to read his reaction. Not certain how to read her own reaction. “I didn’t mean for it to happen, it truly was not my intention for this to happen . . .” 

“It’s alright darling.” He said kissing her hand and her fingers before pulling her into another tight embrace. “I never thought you did, Lucille.” He whispered stroking her hair and back holding her close. “But we have a lot to talk about and not much private time in which to do it. Let me begin my examination. I want to make certain that your trip home didn’t cause any harm to you or the baby.”

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"How much longer will they be?"

Abigail put down her needlepoint and stood, walking towards Thomas who was looking out the window of the library. He was worrying his fingers along his lip, a simple tick of his when agitated. 

"Thomas, the doctor only wants to make sure Lucille and the baby are alright," she rubbed his arm. "Same as with me and William and Jason."

Thomas sighed again, fingers now pressing between his eyes. He felt a headache forming from his worry.  
Abigail recognized his demeanor, "come here."

She lead him to the couch helping him to sit as she situated herself so her lap would pillow his head. Thomas felt himself relax slightly when laying down, Abigail's scent filling his nostrils. His eyes closed, feeling her fingers brush back his hair from his forehead.

He was about to voice another option when Abigail shushed him gently. 

"My love, please calm down," she rubbed his temples carefully, "he's a very professional doctor and only has Lucille's best interests at heart. Why not give him that when he is here?"

"I don't know," Thomas admitted, "I'm protective of my family. My girls, I guess."

The grin that touched Abigail's cheeks felt his love. His heart was a lot bigger than he let on; the comfort of his family always first. 

"We know that, my love. It will never change," the young woman kissed him lightly, "just relax. I know you were hiding that headache; sleep is actually a good thing. Not staying up all night."

Thomas smirked, but let her continue her ministrations. Her fingers were heaven in their touch, applying just the right amount of pressure to relieve the pain.

He hoped Lucille wasn't in pain. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Lucille breathed softly as Atherton checked her, aware he was in doctor mode where his hands traveled. She knew his fingers inside her were not in any way trying to arouse her.

It was different from Thomas, from Abigail, she knew their touches well. But with Atherton, she felt...she wasn't sure what she felt. Only that it wasn't unpleasant. 

"You are progressing just fine, by my examination," he voiced, lowering her shift back over her legs, "but I will admit coming home was the right decision."

Lucille sat up, catching his cheek in her hand. He leaned in, accepting her urgent and emotional kiss.  
"Marry me," he said after they parted. "Marry me and we can be together. We can raise this child of ours together."

Lucille felt her heart constrict with the proposal. How much had she thought about becoming a bride? Not at all, Thomas was her whole life. Then when Abigail came into their lives, it grew bigger. With every child born into the family, it keeps growing. Could she include Atherton?

Lucille just stared at him in silence for several long moments. It was though her mind took off to speculate in a hundred different directions. Atherton took her hand. "Lucille?" He asked gently.

"honestly doctor. Be serious now." She said giving him a look when he said that.

"but I am being serious. Deathly serious. I want you to be my wife. I've thought of nothing else since you left me in London to return to Italy." She just looked at him slyly not believing him for even a moment. 

"Of course you would say that. You would never have considered such a question to me with the knowledge of your impending fatherhood." She scoffed pulling her hands away and crossing her arms over her chest.

"I knew nothing of the baby until I arrived here this morning." He said reaching for his case and digging into it. "if our child was the only prompting to my asking you to be my wife, then . . ." A small box was produced as he opened it and held it out offering it to her, ". . . What amazing clairvoyance I possess to have requested my family ring to be sent to me . . . In the hope that you would accept it. As a token of my love, and a pledge of devotion." 

Lucille stared at the beautiful antique Emerald ring that must have been passed down through generations of his family for centuries. Her hand covered her other touching her own families' ring that was centuries old itself. Yet it wasn't set in black, it was set in silver and gold. Much brighter then the Sharpe family heirloom.

"Have you lost your mind? Your good sense?" She demanded as her eyes darkened with rage. 

"Lucille. . ." He got up and moved to sit beside her on the bed seeing how agitated she was getting. 

"You would present such a priceless family treasure to your would be murderess?" She scoffed, "And they call me mad." She pushed his hand holding the ring, away from her. 

"Lucille, this wasn't just some passing momentary notion. You are all I have thought about. Every waking moment and in every single dream. I've never felt about anyone the way I feel about you." He said sincerely.

"Terrified?" She snapped.

Atherton arched a brow at her response and sighed having a feeling that this was going to take some convincing. "Like I can’t live any life without having you in it." He said looking into her eyes and taking her hands in his once more. Lucille was left speechless as she stared into his eyes at his words. Searching for any deception, but there was not even a spark. "I don’t want to take you from your family Lucille I know they are everything to you." He kissed her hands before cupping her face, "I just want you to allow me to be part of your family too." 

A smile ghosted her lips as a tear escaped the corner of her eye as they closed and she turned her face into his palm. Her hand reaching up holding it to her cheek. It all sounded so wonderful but how could she believe it? How could she ever? 

Her eyes opened darkening again, "The fortune is not mine." She pushed his hand away. "I am the eldest, but all our wealth, land, and property belong to Thomas and Abigail. Then it will belong to the children. Marrying me will not fill your accounts nor give you any part of Allendale Hall or the Sharpe clay mines." She warned. 

He sighed, "Tell me." He said seriously taking her hands again. "How do I make you see you are more precious to me then wealth or material things?" He asked, an almost desperate plea in his voice. "Please tell me what you require of me to let me have the joy of you in my life?"

Lucille wished she could believe him, take him at his word, just trust that he is being sincere. Yet she couldn't.

"You don’t tell them." She said seriously staring into his eyes gauging his reaction. "You don’t tell Abigail or Thomas, who fathered this baby."

"What?" He said not understanding.

"Thomas and Abigail are to be this child's parents. Their names will be listed as such on the birth certificate." Her voice was stern as her eyes didn't blink. 

" . . . Lucille, I . . "

"You. Do. Not. Tell. Them. Not a word or a breath to hint that you might be its father." She said once again. 

"But then . . . When am I to see you? How am I to see you?" He asked. 

"As you always have." She said seriously. 

" . . . And you expect me to hide how I feel about you as well? In front of Abigail and Thomas, why?" He asked.

"Atherton." She sighed feeling that was all too complicated to go into right now. 

"Please, Lucille. I just want to understand. You’re asking me already to give up being a father to my child." Reaching up he placed his hand over her abdomen. "Our child." He said closing his eyes not certain if he could agree to such a demand. "You’re asking me not to show you how much I love you? Spend time with you? Or give you any affection . . . For what purpose? Wouldn't they be happy for you? That you found love as they have?"

Tears formed in Lucille's eyes again as her lip quivered. Her hand resting on his face, "Is that the only reason you want me? To have me on your arm for all the world to see?"

"No." He said gently. "I want to be with you because you make me happy. As . . . As I hope you feel when you are with me." 

"Then why must anyone else know of us?"

“Are you ashamed of me?” Atherton asked in a soft voice. “Are you . . . you do have feelings for me, don’t you?”

“You don’t understand, and there just isn’t time to explain it to you right now” She said looking into his eyes. “Please, Atherton. I need your word, your promise you’ll say nothing of your involvement in the creation of this baby.” 

He started to say something more but a knock came to the door indicating that the two siblings had returned. He looked back at Lucille. “I want a full explanation when we can speak privately again. You are asking . . . such a huge thing of me.” 

Lucille closed her eyes still not hearing the promise she needed to hear. When the door opened they instantly put space between themselves. Thomas and Abigail walked in quite concerned. “How is she doctor?” Abigail immediately went to Lucille’s side sitting down next to her holding her hand. 

“I’m happy to give her and the baby a clean bill of health.” Atherton said with a smile. “Although . . . I would like to visit often and monitor this pregnancy very closely. That way if there is any signs of problems we’ll be able to head it off before it turns into something more threatening. But as ever, Lady Lucille is very strong. I don’t foresee her having any trouble with this pregnancy.” At least not physically. 

Lucille smiled, “You see my darlings. Nothing to worry about.” 

~*~*~*~*~

Abigail sat on the edge of their bed in the master bedroom lost in thought. 

“Darling,” Thomas said reaching out and tugging at the back of her nightgown slightly. “Come to bed. It’s late. And it’s cold and I don’t want you becoming ill.” He said a bit sleepy from the day. 

“I’m worried about Lucille.” 

“The doctor said that there’s nothing to worry about.” He reminded her. Abigail fell silent again and Thomas opened an eye. “Abigail.” 

“If that were true then why is she so emotionally distraught? She carried twins last time and she wasn’t nearly as depressed or worried as she is now.” She said seeing tears in her eyes more often than not. “Thomas something is wrong. Something feels . . . . different.” 

Thomas pushed the covers back and sat up reaching for Abigail’s hand and pulling her further up on the bed close to him. “Now that we’re home again, she’ll be better.” He promised. “You know how traveling can be difficult for her at times and she’s done so much of it in the past few months. On top of which, she is with child which is probably making it worse.” Abigail sighed closing her eyes knowing that he was probably right. Thomas kissed her head and then her neck wrapping his arms around her hugging her tight. “All we can really do is be there for her, see she has everything she needs when she needs it.” 

Abigail wrapped her arms around him and gave a nod. “I don’t want anything to happen to her Thomas. I love her so much.” 

“I know darling. I love her too.” He said rubbing her back. 

“Do you think . . . Thomas maybe she shouldn’t sleep alone tonight. Perhaps . . . perhaps we should go to her.” She looked up at him, “Just to sleep of course. So she doesn’t have to be lonely?” 

“It would probably be better if we wait for her to request our company.” Thomas said softly.

She nodded, fingers still straying on his chest. Abigail couldn't explain it, but she was feeling her body respond to his kisses. It never took much for them to become naked and already orgasming. She knew he needed his rest.

"Thomas," she said, "we need to sleep."

He yawned, "Yes, my heart."

He held her close under the covers, lips pressing every now and then to the spot behind her ear. She felt his fingers going down to her hidden curls. 

That only made her more aroused as Abigail lifted her nightgown and opened her legs. 

"Still no fucking?"

She giggled, "I guess you're going to have to settle for this instead."

"Alright," was his answer as he brought her to orgasm, taking away her worries about their recent conundrum. 

He, however, remained awake for some time afterwards. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"We need to tell her."

"Thomas, we cannot. It would break her."

The elder Sharpe watched her brother pace back and forth in her rooms, the nights rest eluding him again. He hadn't been sleeping well since learning of her pregnancy, nor her attempted suicide. Lucille knew it was from her past and that being home kept her demons away, at least for a little while.

But, her kindly brother wasn't up for keeping their secret affair from his wife. It's been nearly a decade since their marriage and the growth of the Sharpe family name. No doubt he wanted to stop the charade, be completely truthful to Abigail. 

It also meant that he would look for her to answer the question of the life growing inside her.   
Thomas fisted his hair as he plopped into a chair, "I can't keep this hidden, Lucille. I hate not being honest with Abigail. This is only hurting us more with each passing day."

"She wouldn't be able to take it."

"Abigail should be told," he said, "much like we should know who the father is of this child."

"Thomas-"

"No," he looked her square in the eye, "if you won't tell me who you lay with, I will tell Abigail about us."

~*~*~*~*~

The bell ran indicating that they had visitors at the front door. Abigail smiled coming down the stairs seeing that Doctor Atherton had arrived and the maid was taking his things. “Doctor! I have such good news! Lucille has been up and about the past few days. She’s been feeling much better.” 

Atherton had had another sleepless night and half smiled taking his case and following after her. “That’s wonderful. I’m happy to hear it.” 

When they started up the stairs Abigail noticed the black circles around his eyes and his rather frustrated demeanor. “Is everything alright?” 

His steps slowed and he sighed, “No. Abigail. It is decidedly not.” 

“What’s wrong?” She asked concerned. “Is something . . . is there something wrong with Lucille? The baby?” Her worry was growing by the moment. 

As they came to the second floor landing, Atherton rubbed his eyes slightly. “I know your sister would have a stroke if she knew I wished to talk to you in private, but I need to speak to someone. I can think of no one better.” 

“Alright.” Abigail led him into parlor and closed the door. 

Atherton put down his medical case and started to pace back and forth. “Abigail, has Lucille ever asked you to do something . . . so spectacularly impossible . . . it kept you from sleeping? Thinking? It made you anxious and uncertain every hour of every day?” 

Abigail had never been slow or dimwitted and approached him, “What has Lucille asked you to do, Doctor?” She asked. 

“She . . .” He paused looking into Abigail’s eyes a long moment. “She’s . . . . asked me to keep the secret of the baby’s father and I’m not certain I can.” 

Her eyes went wide, “You know who the father is?” She hurried over to him taking his hand, “Please, Doctor . . . if you truly know who the father is, then tell me.” 

“Abigail, didn’t you just hear me? Your sister asked me to keep this secret. I can’t betray her confidence.” He repeated. 

“I . . . understand that. But you know about Roderick and Lorelei. The circumstances under which they were conceived were monstrous and their father . . . or fathers, refused to allow us a moments peace from it. They hung it over Lucille like an axe, and used the fact of her being with child as a way to bully her and barge their way into the house.” She explained. “If Lucille has been blackmailed again, and another man is going to use it as a means to entitlement where she and the baby are concerned . . . .” 

“I can assure you with complete and utter confidence that is not the case this time.” He said frustrated rubbing his eyes. 

Abigail could see how nervous he was, how tired, and anxious and how hesitant to continue. She reached up putting her hand on his shoulder, “Doctor Atherton . . . .” She hesitated a moment unable to look away from him. “ . . . are you the father of Lucille’s baby?” 

Atherton felt a knot in his throat as he looked up at her, eyes misty having been torn inside at the prospect of watching others raise his child and pretending not to know the difference. Abigail just stared at him in silence with wide eyes. “How . . . I mean . . . when?” 

“When she came back to London from Italy alone.” He blurted out. “We crossed paths in London and things just sort of . . . progressed.”

" 'Progressed'? Would you care to explain that choice of wording?"

"I-we...umm..." Atherton stammered, "i-it happened."

He was only trying to protect her, but keeping the secret of Lucille and Thomas's infidelity was hard to do. He believed that perhaps things will turn around that he could be the child's father. 

Abigail, however, was eyeing the doctor with a critical eye. He came to understand she was quite possibly more protective than he gave her credit for.

She took a breath, "you need to understand that Thomas is very protective of Lucille. They were all they had for long time."

'Oh, you have no idea,' Atherton thought. "I am well aware of it. But, being that it's my child, I want to be in it's life."

"But are you not already promised to another?"

He shook his head, "I don't love her, it was an arranged marriage. But with Lucille...I-I don't know. I haven't felt this way about anyone before."

"And are you considering asking for her hand? Because that would raise suspicion."

"I already did."

"Oh, Atherton," Abigail said, before the door opened and Thomas entered. 

"Ah, doctor," he said, wiping his hands in a spare towel, "coming to check on my sister?"

Atherton blanked, but Abigail spoke up, "yes, he was just asking about the furnishings and wanted a look."

Thomas smiled, "oh, well they were crafted from London. I'm sure I still have the receipts if you wish to contact them."

Atherton got a hold of himself with Abigail's interruption, adding his own dialog, "yes, that would be great. My practice is doing well and an update on the furnishings is what I need."

Thomas only replied with a smile as the doctor made his exit to check on Lucille. His eyebrow quirked when Abigail stepped closer to give him a peck on the cheek. 

"I'm glad you are being a little nicer to the doctor," she stated.

He looked to the side, caressing her ribs, "well, he has the best interests of my family at heart. He did save you before and will do the same for Lucille later."

It was Abigail's turn to look nervous, but leaned her head against Thomas' chest, hearing his strong heartbeat. He held her close, kissing her hair. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Alice was always a curious child, the first born in the family. She was brought up with manners and poise even for a seven year old. She already was reading advanced books, such as Shakespeare.

But Alice never mentioned the shadows she always seemed to see in Allerdale Hall. 

There never seemed to be any reason to, they were slightly frightening, but never hurt her. They spoke softly, always saying they would uphold their promise to protect the family from harm.

She believed them. And she kept quiet about her shadows.

~*~*~*~*~**~*~  
Abigail thought and considered things for a long time. Thomas was tolerating Atherton’s presence because of the wonderful doctor he was. You couldn’t find such skill and talent in London, Paris, or even Italy. It was like fate had somehow sent them the best doctor their ever could be. It was a blessing. 

But Atherton and Lucille? It seemed like such a strange, and odd, out of the blue pairing. Atherton had always interested and intrigued them both, and they were always excited to see him, to share a meal and hear tails of his travels. But Romantically? Abigail had never seen her sister romantically attracted to anyway. Save . . . save Abigail herself in the privacy of her bedchamber. Something that Thomas generously allowed. 

Lucille had been through so much in her life. She had a child by herself, the father abandoning her instead of marrying her which would have been the correct and civilized course of action. Then Lorelei and Roderick, but Thomas and Abigail were there for her through that entire ordeal. Now . . . now she cared the child of a man . . .who seemed to care for her. To want to care for her, and very much seemed to adore her. But how did Lucille feel? Was this a one sided affair? Was it consensual, or did he become aggressive in his passions and overpower her, impregnating her in the process. It was all so confusing. 

And Thomas . . . Thomas was the main concern. He simply did not like Doctor Atherton. It seemed as though every ounce of testosterone poisoned his blood whenever the doctor came to visit and he became overly protective, and wanted the doctor to KNOW that Abigail and Lucille were his. His advances on them annoyed him to no end, and there were times, for no reason, he wanted to beat his face in just for being handsome, charming, and well educated. It was odd, as she had never seen her gentle husband act in such a way before. Who knew that jealousy would be one of Thomas’s vices? 

One afternoon, Tom was working out in the yard with the workmen on one of the harvesters that had broken down and Abigail decided to take Lucille’s tea up to her rooms. She smiled finding that Lucille was sleeping better then she had in a while. She took the tray from the dumb waiter and moved it to the table setting it aside. Walking over she pushed the curtain open just enough to let a little light into the room but not to much that it might rudely awake Lucille. 

Going back to the table she began to prepare and pour the tea. Lucille took a breath and stretched opening her eyes and smiled, “The most beautiful creature brining me my tea in the morning. I must have done something correct to earn such a reward.” 

Abigail smiled putting some biscuits on Abigail’s saucer then her own before picking them up and carrying them over to the bed setting them on the night stand. “Did you sleep well?” She questioned. “Doctor Atherton said the tonic he had given you should help the pain and discomfort you were experiencing.” She asked hopefully. 

“Oh yes, much better than in weeks, that’s for certain.” Lucille said with a smile feeling quite good for a change. There was a very long very drawn out pause before Abigail wanted so much to talk to her about what had happened, but she didn’t want Lucille to feel like she was attacking her or intruding on her own private business. “Abigail, darling.” Lucille began replacing her cup back on her saucer. “I would suggest that you never attempt to play cards. I have a distinct feeling that you would be completely broke within a matter of seconds.” She stated. “So what is it that’s on your mind my darling. I can see it plainly written across your face.” 

The young Sharpe swallowed the knot in her throat, “Doctor Atherton came to me very distraught.” She began. Already Lucille wasn’t liking this conversation and the way it had turned. Reaching out she took Lucille’s and in hers, “Lucille . . . I do not judge you, I would never dare. I love you so much, so completely with all my heart and soul and I always will.” She began. 

“He was never meant to tell anyone, nor to even say it a loud to himself.” Lucille said disappointed that the one person he could have blabbed to was Abigail, yet at the same time there was no other choice. 

There was another long hesitation, “Lucille. May I ask you . . . something extremely personal?” Abigail said in a quiet voice. 

Lucille took a breath looking into her eyes, “My beautiful sweet angel. Of course you can ask me anything your heart desires.” She said reaching up and stroking her hair gently. 

Abigail paused, “Atherton . . . has made it extremely clear that he loves you very much. He is heart sick when you are away and he . . . he is the happiest when you are near him.” Abigail began remembering everything he told her, the look in his eyes, the tears that he held back that were red with sorrow, and heartache. “Lucille . . . do you share his feelings? Do you feel for him, in your heart, as he feels for you?” Abigail said gently. 

Lucille fell silent looking into her eyes for several moments. Then her gaze turned downwards as she felt herself thrown back into the same confusion that she had been in before. “I . . .” Her words trailed off buried in her own thoughts. Abigail could see there was conflict in her eyes and her heart was warring with itself. 

“You do feel something for him, don’t you?” She asked softly. 

Lucille remained silent and gave a nod. “But I don’t know what it is Abigail.” She confessed. “I told him things, told him secrets that I promised myself I would never tell a living soul. Not Thomas, not you, not even to myself when I’m alone in my room. Yet I told him. As though it were a confession and he my priest. I . . . .” Yet again her words trailed off. 

Abigail smiled and held her hands tighter, “But this isn’t a bad thing, Lucille. You mustn’t be afraid of it.” Reaching up she stroked her lovely black hair which had a streak of gray starting to form. “Lucille he wants to be here for you, to take care of you and the baby. Perhaps . . . when the two of you crossed paths in London it was destiny. Two souls looking for each other throughout their lives to at last be reunited completely unexpectedly. The doctor has even said that he wishes you have you as his bride and make you his wife.” 

Lucille scoffed, “A silly tradition. Pregnant with his child and he assumes that it is the right thing to do, that it is what he must do. Nonsense.” She scoffed crossing her arms over her chest. Abigail cocked her head looking at her sister and studying her for a long silent moment.

“Do you know, that I have never known such happiness until I met Thomas in Boston?” She questioned catching Lucille’s attention. “I thought that my life was where I belonged. I would grow older as I thought the children of the city, and one day die and perhaps have a brief memorial attended by my students. That’s where my happiness was, and I saw nothing beyond it.” She began. Abigail paused a moment moving closer and taking Lucille’s other hand as well. “And then I met Thomas. Like a Prince out of a fairytale. A hero out of an epic poem. He swept me off my feet and showered me with love that I didn’t quite understand then. But Lucille, he filled my heart with such joy, I didn’t know that I could ever be that happy, that my heart could be so very flowing with love. To love and adore him and knowing, without a doubt, that he felt the same about me, he loved me just as much if not more. Lucille it’s the most wondrous feeling in the world, an exhilaration, and honor, and joyous elation that I could never put into words.” She smiled a little, “And it wasn’t until we were expecting our first child that I found even more joy existed.” She gently rested her hand over her abdomen. “Oh . . . Lucille to carry the child of the man who loves you, whom you love in return . . . an indescribable honor that every day you feel so wonderful , your heart swells with overwhelming joy. Oh . . .sister I want you to experience such happiness, and bliss and more.” She took her hands and kissed them gently. “Lucille, do you feel about Atherton as he feels about you? Please be honest? Be honest with me as I am honest with you?” She pleaded. 

Lucille was absolutely silent as she looked into her youthful sister in laws eyes. “I . . . I think I do.” She whispered in a ghost like voice. An excited and happy smile swept Abigail’s face happy for her sister, that she had found a love of her own. “But it can never be, Abigail.” 

“Lucille, you cannot just walk away from this. It’s the most wonderful feeling in the world to have someone love you so very much. And Atherton would make such a wonderful father. I believe that you can trust him to care for your heart and cherish it as it deserves to be cherished. When he speaks of you, he speaks with such sincerity and longing in his voice.” Abigail explained. “I realize he’s a little younger then you, but look at the age difference between Thomas and I . . . it makes no difference once so ever.” 

“I’m a Sharpe, Abigail. This child inside of me is a Sharpe and Allendale Hall is my home. I could never leave it.” She countered. 

“No one is saying you have to, Lucille. The manor is massive and we have rooms upon rooms to spare. Atherton could live here with us, and we can make whatever rearrangements and changes to make him feel comfortable.” Abigail encouraged. Lucille sighed and looked away. “We have so much room to spare there would be no reason for you to have to leave.” 

“I still want this child to be a Sharpe, Abigail. Were I to marry, it would be his name that the child is given, not Sharpe. His family isn’t dwindling and relying heavily on this new generation we’ve been striving to create. Our family needs the children we have, otherwise we will die out, Abigail. Which was the whole point of beginning this endeavor to begin with. We cannot let our family die out.” She reminded her. 

“But our family isn’t dying out. Not anymore. We have Alice, Roderick, Lorelei, William, Jason . . . and Thomas and I don’t intend on stopping there.” She blushed when she said that a little embarrassed. “Lucille, you are allowed to have a family, and a love of your own. You didn’t sacrifice your chance at happiness for the family. You and Thomas have worked tirelessly your entire lives to rebuild our family. The Sharpe name, the reputation, the fortune, the business, the Sharpe legacy. Isn’t it time for you to have some of the happiness you’ve always wanted in your heart?” 

“It isn’t that simple Abigail, it truly isn’t.” She said with a sigh. “I cannot simply . . . march into Thomas’ work shop and announce that I am marrying a man whom he hates more than anything else, and simply tolerates because of his skill.” Lucille reminded her.

Abigail’s hands held hers tighter, “He’s your brother, of course he’s protective of his sister. But I believe, with all my heart, if you are truly happy . . . then he will be happy for you. He’ll get to be an uncle as this baby, and he’ll get to see his sister loved as she is. Another man seeing her as beautiful as she is, and loving her with all his heart, looking at her with awe and admiration.” Leaning forward she kissed Lucille’s cheek. “If this is what you truly want, if your heart belongs to Atherton as his clearly belongs to you, I will talk Thomas round. He’s protective of you as he’s always been, but . . . Lucille. This is your chance. The one you’ve wanted. To be a wife, and a mother, and loved regardless of your past, regardless of your injuries. He truly wants you, and I . . . I pray that you give him a chance. Please?”

"I...will think it over," Lucille said, watching Abigail's face fall. "I need time to think this through; it's quite a-a change that requires me some time."

Abigail gave her a little grin, "I won't push it any further from what I have said. I will speak with Thomas, though."

'Wonder how he will take that.'

"Don't overdo it. It's something that I should tell him about."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Later on past afternoon tea, sending the elder children to the playroom, Abigail sat on the floor with Jason. He giggled happily with his mother while she made faces at him. While not looked upon as 'proper etiquette' in society, Abigail saw it as a way to bond with her children. Yes, she would kiss and praise them for good behavior, but hearing their laughter always lifted her spirits.

Jason's laugh was incredibly infectious; most cases having him roll backwards that started it all over again. 

Abigail puffed out her cheeks while pursing her lips together. She would then lean forward and blow a raspberry against his chubby cheek. He giggled, stubbly hands clapping awkwardly as she did it again.   
That was how Thomas came to see his wife and their youngest enjoying such a silly, but happy time. He easily walked up to them while Jason caught sight of his father. He giggled again, fingers grasping for his father as Thomas scooped him up, setting the toddler on his lap as he too joined them on the floor.

"I can always find out where you two are by his laugh," Thomas said.

Abigail smiled, laying on her side on the carpet, brushing back Jason's dark hair.

"He's my giggly boy," she tickled his foot, "I want my children to have a happy childhood."

"And they are. Every day and night is a happy one."

She nodded, tracing the design on the carpet with her finger. 

"Do you think Lucille would want a happy life too?" She broached the subject she and Lucille were talking about. 

"I would think she's happy anyways. Life for us has never been better."

"But I mean if she were to...meet anyone," her heart raced.

She watched Thomas' eyebrow quirk at such a statement. It only made her question if she should have said anything to him. 

"Abigail," he said, voice measured, "are you implying that Lucille has been...courted?"  
'Why did I mention this?'

"N-no, but she deserves someone too, don't you think?"

Silence was Abigail's answer, she only looked at her husband as he mulled it over. His gaze was on Jason, his wiggling body occupying Thomas' long fingered hands. Those gentle, callused fingers that handled all he loved with tenderness. 

He didn't look at her when he answered, "if that is what she wants."

'Together forever, never apart'.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Dinner was exceedingly awkward. For the first time in weeks Lucille has felt well enough to dress for supper and join them in the dining room. Yet, instead of conversation, there seemed only the sounds of sipping wine, slurping of soup, and the clinking of silverware on flatware. Silent glances between the two siblings that seemed to speak volumes and Abigail sat in the middle feeling as though she'd cause the problem in the first place. 

"You two are not getting any better at keeping secrets you know." Thomas mentioned finally breaking the long silence. 

"I'm not . . Keeping any secrets from you Thomas . . . I . . ." Abigail began, only to stop realizing that she did have one, but it wasn't her secret to tell. 

"I get the distinct impression that the parentage of your child has been made known to all involved except me." He said his eyes fixed on his sister. "I just think it would be nice to know when it was I so completely lost your trust and confidence Lucille." He stated plainly. 

"Thomas, Lucille didn't tell me. I swear to you she didn't." Abigail said instantly.

"But you know. Don't you." There was anger just underneath Thomas' otherwise calm surface. Anger that she didn't confide in him to begin with. More anger that she'd gone around him to others. Even if it was Abigail. 

"You're being childish Thomas." Lucille said taking a drink from her glass.

"Childish?" Thomas' look darkened and his voice began to raise. "Childish. I'm the one who is being childish?"

"It doesn't matter who fathered this baby, I’m giving over its guardianship to you and Abigail." Lucille's said sternly. 

"I'm not a child nor an idiot Lucille. When you were with child before you had no qualms with telling me whose child you carried then, even though you didn't have the specific identity of its father, with extremely specific details as to how and why it came to be." Thomas was trying not to seethe but it was becoming difficult to hold himself in check. "The only reason I can imagine you wouldn't tell me this time is because there is something more going on." Lucille put down her spoon and folded her hands in her lap. 

"Thomas, Lucille has done nothing wrong. Please don't chastise her like she has." Abigail requested softly coming to Lucille's defense but not wanting to set off ger husbands explosive temper she had witnessed only a few times in their marriage. She was hardly anxious to see it again. Abigail looked at her sister, "Lucille. Talk to him about this, please." She pleaded. 

"It would seem that my brother isn't in a talking mood tonight my dear." Lucille said as she and Thomas glared at each other through narrowed eyes. "Perhaps its better if I return to my glass tower and remain there until I’m forgiven my sins." She snapped.

Thomas couldn't understand why she was acting this way. He threw down his napkin slamming his hand on the table when he shot up from the table. "Do whatever it is that pleases you! You always do anyway!" He shouted before storming out of the dining room and slamming the door behind causing Abigail to jump.

~*~*~*~*~

"Why won't you tell me." Thomas said not even looking up from his work bench when he heard the door open and close knowing Lucille's foot step very well.

"Because I think you will be quite angry with me." Lucille stated plainly. 

"Why would you think that?"

Lucille studied her brother realizing she was going to have to come out with it. "Because I wasn't forced or blackmailed into this. I wanted to be with him. I wanted to know what it was like. As you know." 

Thomas furrowed his brow and finally looked up at her. "to know what what was like?"

She hesitated again before signing, "What it was like to be with someone else."

"Lucille. I'm not the only man you've been with." He said thinking that an odd thing to say. 

"You are the only one who ever loved me." She said softly. "I wanted to know what you experienced when you were with Abigail. Someone who loved you as much as I do, but who wasn't me." 

Thomas rubbed his eyes, having a hard time sympathizing and understanding her sometimes. "Lucille. Who is this person who you belief cares for you in such a way?" He had had enough riddles. He wanted to know the truth, now.

Lucille looked into his eyes a moment, not certain how he would see her just a moment from now. "Dr. Atherton." She finally stated as simply as possible. Thomas just starred at her blankly and there was a long drawn out silence. 

Thomas started to laugh, certain she was making fun. But he noticed after a moment she wasn't laughing too. "You're serious?"

Lucille's heart fluttered in her chest taking a breath realizing she'd stopped breathing. "I didn't go looking for it to happen, it just did. I had intended to kill him, but things took a different turn I wasn't expecting." She sighed softly, "I thought it would just be a one night . . . Or long weekend, endeavor. But a month after I returned to Italy I found I was with child. When we returned home, I thought he would have left but he stayed here. For me."

Thomas was having a hard time wrapping his mind around any of this and shook his he's rising from his chair. "Atherton. Atherton? It’s his child you carry? Are you being completely SERIOUS with me!?!?" He couldn't believe this, she knew how Thomas felt about him. "How do you go from killing him to carrying his child? What on earth would make you pass from one extreme to the other!?!"

"Thomas! You know I didn't do this to hurt you, you know my heart belongs to you always." Her hands reached up to cup his face but he seized her wrists starring into her eyes, his jaw clinched tight. "Thomas. . ."

"What have you told him?" He demanded. Her silence was more worrying then an instant denial would have been. "Lucille . . . How much does he know?" Her eyes turned away.

"Everything. He knows everything about our past crimes." She said softly. "He's known since before Jason was born." 

"Everything!?! Us? Does he know about us??" He asked quickly.

"No. I don’t know! I don’t think he does." She said quickly.

"And you've left him alone with Abigail?! Lucille! How could you!!" He roared. 

"He hasn't said anything, and he won't!" She said quickly trying to keep their voices down. 

"What on Earth has gotten into you Lucille!!! This isn't you. This isn't like you at all!!!! You've never been so careless before!! What happened to wanting to protect us? Our family? Our legacy?" He asked in disbelief.

"None of that has changed, Thomas. I . . . Went to London and found him on my own so I could do just that. I knew he was a threat. I went to get back the evidence he'd collected and destroy it so there wouldn't be any proof." She tried to explain.

"and your strategy went from killing him to fucking him?? In lew of what?!" 

"I told you that there was no payment or blackmail involved Thomas." She reminded him.

"No. Just intense betrayal which would seem far worse." He hissed.

 

(To be continued . . .)

PLEASE READ, REVIEW AND BOOKMARK US!!!


	27. The Surrogate - Chapter 27

“Betrayal?” Lucille felt as though there was a spear through her heart hearing him say that word. “I would never betray you Thomas. Never in my heart have I betrayed you. I will never betray you.” She stressed over and over. 

“Why is it so confusing to you that I am upset with this news? You went behind my back, to the one man I loathe with a passion, . . . you share his bed with him. Your body. And now, now carry his child!” He exclaimed. Before she could speak again he reached out and caught her hands, “Think for a moment Lucille. How would you feel if I stole away, without so much as a word and had relations with someone you disliked so intensely.” 

“But you wouldn’t. You would never do that to Abigail.” She said seriously. 

“I would have never done that to YOU! Lucille, . . . what on earth has gotten into you since we left for Italy?” He motioned towards her abdomen, “Besides the obvious.” Lucille closed her eyes catching the dig. “You’ve been distant, preoccupied . . . you’ve kept me at a distance, you’ve kept secrets from me, and you’ve simply . . . this isn’t like you! I don’t understand what is happening to us!” He demanded. 

“Thomas . . .” She took his hand and held it to her heart. “Thomas . . . all of our lives, we have envied those who have had a normal life. We’ve always known that ours has not been . . . anything but abnormal from the time we were children.” Reaching out she cupped his face with his hand, “You have always wanted a normal family, Thomas. This is your chance. This is our chance to have that. A normal family with normal relationships.” 

Needless to say, Thomas was confused, hurt, angry, and in shock. Perhaps she had been lonely, and although she loved both Thomas and Abigail, perhaps she wanted to know what it was like to sleep beside someone she cared about night after night, rather than an evening here or there. Loneliness was something he had felt quite often in his life, and he knew that Lucille suffered it extensively. 

“I love you, Thomas . I have always loved you with all of my heart, from the first moment I saw you in your bassinet. I am never going to stop loving you my darling.” She whispered. “But maybe . . . maybe this is what is normal. Not just for us, but for Abigail and the children as well.” 

Thomas wasn’t certain what she was saying, “Lucille . . . are you . . . what are you saying to me? Are you saying . . . you intend to leave me? For him?!” 

“No. God, no Thomas of course not.” Lucille sighed and reached up rubbing her eyes feeling a slight headache, “You want to keep our relationship secret from Abigail. You know how close we have come to revealing that secret and how close we came to losing her when she saw us together. If I were . . . to have a man of my own . . . then perhaps . . . perhaps the secret can remain unspoken.” 

Shaking his head he walked towards her taking her by the shoulders, “You don’t have to do this Lucille. We have everything we’ve ever wanted, everything we ever needed here in Allendale Hall. We don’t need him to be part of our family. You have me, Lucille. You don’t need him.” 

Lucille looked into his eyes for several moments before she wrapped her arms around his neck hugging him tight. She was beginning to show and he could feel the swell of her abdomen against him. He remembered in Italy when they first found out she was pregnant. The way she kissed him, and held him, and asked him to make her forget reality. To make love to her so that she could feel that the baby she carried inside of her was his baby and no one else. He felt a little hurt that she seemed to have decided to change her mind about it now.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Needless to say, Thomas kept his distance from Lucille as much as possible. He refrained from answering the door when Atherton made his way to the house. He could always tell since the good doctor walked the length of the grounds while leading his horse.

He drifted to his workshop and checked on the harvester for hours at a time, tinkering and improving the machine. Their land already boasted three of them and Thomas only seemed to lose himself in their production. 

While his drifting from Lucille came about, he was still active in the raising of the Sharpe brood. The children always saw their father and he made time for them when away from his work. 

He sought after Abigail every night, seeking her secret heat with his member and releasing deeply into her. She never pulled away, nor scolded him for his recklessness at trying to get her pregnant again. He seemed to need her comfort, her loyalty in this moment; usually falling asleep still inside her. Abigail only held onto him.

One night, after their lovemaking, Abigail curled a finger around his dark hair, "speak to me, my love."  
He stayed silent, watching his young wife trace the faint lines that seemed to etch his face. The ghosting warmth of her fingers barely holding back his sorrow. 

"Lu deserves happiness too, my heart. Atherton is a good man."

"I don't see it," Thomas looked away, but those fingers dragged his gaze to her emerald green ones. 

"You two have lived in such sadness and hurt early in your lives. But doesn't she too deserve the same that we share?"

"Don't you love her?" He pressed.

"Of course I love her," Abigail scoffed, "I cherish the intimacy we gave each other and when you also decided to join us. I may still blush about it, but I won't deny that I loved it."

Thomas chewed his lip, "but if she were to marry him-"

"Atherton."

He nodded, "yes, yes, Atherton...is that his first name?"

She nodded, "Atherton Hoppfield."

"That's an odd last name."

"It is, but not odd enough to turn away Lucille," she said, "darling, she won't be leaving us. Atherton is well established here and Allerdale Hall is massive. They could live in one of the wings without a care. You know how large this place is; it's a chore just to find the staff when they are about."

If Abigail knew her husband, the time he spent thinking on this will eventually, hopefully change his mind. She wasn't going to bet on things, but she wasn't going to press him further. 

"You have a point, wife," he slid his hand to her hip and pushed himself into her achingly wet core, "but I too have some points."

"Oh, just-nngh," he thrust against Abigail's cervix, "mmmph, ahh...'fuck'..."

Thomas chuckled at her cursing, already on the precise of filling her womb. 

Perhaps this is how they should let things pass. Lucille was her own woman, the only one he ever loved completely. They were to never leave each other.

Yet, he had Abigail, who birthed him three lovely children. Whom he felt filled the portions of his heart he thought would remain empty. The purity of her innocence that he didn't deserve. Atherton, with his education and merit as a doctor, more than likely would have claimed her if she was still in Boston. The temptation didn't wrap around her, as she lay under Thomas, taking his lust into her. 

'She does love me,' he thought, his cock throbbing with his release.

He had her plenty of times already, his cum thickly coating her slit as he pulled out. Thomas placed his hand in her curls, coating his fingers with his seed as he slipped it inside her. Abigail lay prone as he did and watched. She even widened her legs while he did.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The next morning had Thomas outside and working on the newest harvester. It ran on a different engine from the other three, meaning it had potential to mine faster. It also meant it was harder to fix.  
The day was a warm one for the later part of winter, the snow was melting and everyone was struggling to just move with all the sticky clay. Thomas was only in his shirt as he struggled with a foreman on one of the buckets.

"They are much too loose!" Thomas shouted over the machines din, "these bolts need to be tightened!"

The other man nodded, "will do! But I worry about the ground being so soft!"

Thomas noticed it himself, the clay was always a problem closer to the end of the winter. With all the snow melting fast it saturated the ground. The worry of the machines sinking into the clay was always on his mind. 

Thomas motioned to the foreman, "shut her down!"

He walked away, seeing Abigail walking towards him from the manor wrapped against the wind blowing. He smiled as she came up to him. 

"Good morning, my sweet," he said, "come to see the newest harvester?"

She grinned, hand going into his, "yes, it's coming along."

"Being finicky more like," she gave him a look as he continued, "the ground is saturated with water from the snow. It combined with the heavyweight machine is making it sink."

"Can't you support it like the house?"

"Maybe," he thought it over.

"SIR THOMAS! SIR THOMAS!"

The pair turned towards the foreman, who was running pell mell away from the harvester. 

That was then that they heard the high pitched whine of the machine, it's boiler popping and rattling. Thomas quickly steered Abigail to run, but it was too late. The boiler burst, sending shrapnel flying in all directions. 

Thomas blocked Abigail as a flat piece flew their way, hitting both hard and sending them sprawling. Abigail saw stars when it hit them, feeling the weight of Thomas along her back. 

"Thomas? Are you alright?" She ignored the pounding in her shoulder to look at her husband. 

"Thomas?" 

He lay prone above her, eyes closed and a trickle of blood coming from his head. 

"THOMAS!!! HELP!!!"

The workers helped get Thomas upstairs to the master bedroom, Abigail refusing to leave his side holding his hand. Immediately Lucille sent for Atherton before going to tend to Thomas herself. 

"Abigail, try to calm down." Lucille said seeing her sister-in-law out of breath from crying when Thomas wouldn't wake up or respond. 

"Lucille, he hasn't moved, hasn't opened his eyes." She said holding his hand. Lucille gently cleaned the wound on his head making sure that nothing was left that could cause infection.

"Atherton will be here soon." She promised. Lucille moved the bowl of bloodied cloth and water standing up to pass them to one of the servants. When she turned she saw blood on the back of Abigail's dress where the cloth was torn at the shoulder. "Abigail, why didn't you say you were hurt?" 

"What?" She said looking up at her through tear filled eyes. 

Lucille walked closer resting her hand to Abigail's back causing her to gasp and wince. "Alright darling. I need to see." Lucille reached up ripping the cloth of her blouse and undergarment open where it was torn. The maid brought clean cloth's and water back to Lucille, setting it down on the nightstand in her reach. 

"Lucille!" Abigail said reaching up clutching her torn blouse back up over her cleavage. 

"There was no saving it and I'm more concerned about this." She said seeing the large triangular piece of metal sticking out of her Abigail's beautiful back. Lucille reached for it but stopped knowing it was going to be extremely painful. Turning, she disappeared from the room a moment before coming back with a spoon and vile. She poured a few drops into it and held it up towards Abigail, "Take this darling." She instructed. Abigail furrowed her brow looking up at her. "For the pain." 

"No, I can't. Not right now. Later after Thomas has been tended too." She said not wanting to dull her wits when her husband was hurt so badly. "I'm alright Lucille."

"You most certainly are not alright, and it cannot wait. The risk of infection is too great, and it needs to be seen too now." She said in a stern tone, but Abigail held tighter to Thomas' hand refusing to turn away.

"Lucille." Atherton said rushing in with his case, reaching out and taking her hand. "they said there was an accident. Are you alright?" 

Lucille took his hand, "I was in the house, but Thomas and Abigail were outside new the new harvester when the boiler exploded." She explained quickly. 

"Doctor Atherton, Thomas is hurt." Abigail said as more tears escaped her eyes. "He hasn't moved or spoken since it happened."

"I cleaned and disinfected his wound." Lucille reported, "But this one wont let me near hers." There was an irritated tone in her voice at Abigail's stubbornness. While they spoke, Atherton checked Thomas's vitals, and inspected his wound, looking into his eyes and testing their responsiveness. "There is swelling in his brain where he took the blow to his head. He wont regain consciousness until it subsides." He said opening his bag and taking out his surgical sewing kit. "This will take a few stitches. Then keep his held cool to encourage the swelling to dissipate."

Abigail nodded and reached out to help the doctor with tending Thomas wound but her own twinged with a searing pain that caused her to cry out. Lucille caught her unwounded arm to stop her moving. 

"Didn't I tell you?" Lucille scolded. "Atherton." She said calling him around the bed to where he could see.

"No, please. Please see to Thomas' injuries first." She begged. The doctor stood and walked around to where Lucille was holding her still. Arching a brow, it was clear that a combination of shock and preoccupation with her husband's injury was the only reason she wasn't unconscious. 

"Lucille has seen to your husbands injuries, Abigail. We need to see to yours." She started to shake her head but Lucille wasn't having it and held her still while Atherton retrieved his case. "Everything is alright, we are going to take care of you both. Alright?" He said gently taking her hand and giving her reassurance. There was definite exhaustion in her eyes and is they could just get her to calm down, it probably wouldn't take very much to put her to sleep. 

"Please, Abigail. Let us take care of you my love?" She requested taking the cue from Atherton to try and calm her. Abigail resisted a moment more before reluctantly giving a small nod. 

~*~*~*~*~*

Lucille sit beside Abigail who lay on her stomach on the opposite side of the bed from Thomas, tying her bandage in place as she was hard asleep with the sedative they had given her. Atherton sat beside Thomas checking his vitals and testing his pupils again.

"How is he?" Lucille asked worriedly. 

"Showing marked improvement since the last hour. Much more responsive then before." He said puting his stethoscope aside. "I wouldn't be surprised if he woke before morning."

"and what is it about Abigail's injury you didn't want to tell me before?" Atherton looked up at her, "Come now, Doctor. You are not as subtle with me as you think." 

"She'll be fine now. But that metal was very close to puncturing her lung or piercing her heart. It was good that you kept ger from thrashing about before I could remove it." He admitted. Lucille finished fastening the bandage in place before smoothing her fingers through Abigail's locks and placing a gentle kiss on her cheek. 

"I'm watching over you dear one. Rest well." She whispered in her ear pulling the blanket up over her to keep her warm as she slept. Atherton quietly watched the loving affection Lucille gave Abigail. Then she stood walking around to Thomas. Atherton stood and stepped out of her way, tucking him into sleep much as she did Abigail. 

Then she moved to the chair where she could see them both and settled in to watch over them. 

The doctor smiled and moved over kneeling down beside her, "and you?" He said gently resting his hand over hers that held over the swell of her abdomen. "How are you feeling?"

Lucille's eyes moved to his knowing the question he was truly asking was not about her health. "The same." She said in a clear a definite tone.

Atherton sighed softly lowering his head, "Lucille . . ."

"I've told you already I cannot marry without Thomas's consent." His eyes looked up at her and she clarified her words, "I will not marry without his consent."

"I have tried to make him like me Lucille. But now when I arrive, he wont even speak to me." He said quite frustrated by this. "How am I to change his mind and explain to him I only want to be with you, when I cannot even speak with him?"

 

Lucille was silent for several long moments just watching her brother and sister rest. Both pale from loss of blood, the trauma, the fear, the injuries they suffered. “Do you see the two lying there? They are very much children in some ways. My brother and his bride.” She said softly. Atherton looked over at the Baronet and Lady Sharpe. “They are my whole world. My heart. My truest loves. I never imagined there would be anyone else for me besides . . . .” Her words trailed off never having spoken of it out right, not entirely sure that Atherton knew, but had a feeling and perhaps wondered. “And then I discovered Abigail. One afternoon, in America of all places, during a summer social. She was dressed in the plainest and simplest of dresses, that hid her beautiful form, the treasure she was. Her raven black hair, her emerald green eyes, her milk white skin . . . and her smile. So bright, so beautiful. She was surrounded by children and playing a game with them. Absolutely the purest and most radiant joy so brightly shining in her heart, it seemed to illuminate everyone and everything around her. It still amazed me that so many were blind to it. So many were jealous of it. The way those people treated her was absolutely deplorable.” There was a long moment before Lucille sighed softly, “I love her completely. As Thomas does. In every way.” 

The doctor looked at her a moment lacing her fingers with his as he looked up at her. “There’s nothing wrong with that Lucille. They are your family. And I know that Abigail adores you with all of her heart. And Thomas . . . Thomas guards and protects you like a lion.” 

“Then why can you not see? That regardless of my feelings for you, I cannot consent to your proposal without their approval?” She asked looking into his eyes. “They are my life, Atherton.” 

“I don’t want to take you away from them, Lucille. Or the children. Abigail has made it clear that were you to accept, we would be living here in Allerdale Hall and I’ve agreed to that. Because I want you to be happy, and you need your home and your family to be happy.” He said softly. “But . . . I would like to be happy as well.” Reaching out he took her hands in his kneeling before her as he leaned closer, “I wish for you to sleep beside me each night, in my arms. I wish to make love to you as often as possible, at every chance. I wish to be the one to rub your feet and ankles at the end of the day that is no doubt sore from the pregnancy. To rub your back, to help you with everything to make your bringing our child into this world and giving them life easier, and less of a burden. Our being kept apart like this . . . is agonizing and cruel.” 

“Things in this house and in this family are not like they are in others. Thomas and I weren’t taught or guided growing up, we had to make our own way. Discover things for ourselves, on our own. We had no one to . . . .” Her words stopped as she felt light headed and her stomach twinge. At once, The doctor stood reaching out and resting his hand on her forehead finding her clammy to the touch. 

“You’ve been carrying for Thomas and Abigail since yesterday. You haven’t eaten, haven’t slept. You need rest my darling.” He said caressing her cheek. 

“No. I will stay and watch over them, I will rest here.” 

“They are comfortable and simply resting Lucille. They are in no more danger tonight, but you need to care for yourself now.” Reaching down he swept her up into his arms holding her close. 

“Atherton . . .” She started to protest, but it seemed he could be just as dominant and insistent as she was. 

“We will send for two of the maids to sit watch over them and keep them comfortable with instructions to come to me if there are any changes or concerns or if either of them wakes.” He said seriously as he carried her out of the master bedroom and taking her upstairs to her wing. Lucille was exhausted herself after the long and stressful day and simply gave in. She unlocked the door that led into her rooms and then the bedroom door as well. Atherton had never been in this wing before finding it quite lush, and somehow . . . very much Lucille. “Does the entire house have such security precautions?” He questioned as he set her on her bed, kneeling down before her once again and going to work on removing her boots as she unbuttoned her coat. 

“No. These rooms are mine, and mine alone. I have privacy here, and security. The doors do not open without a key and I have the only one. No one comes in unless I allow them to.” She said looking into his eyes, letting him know what a privilege it was she was giving him by allowing him entry into her private wing. “I only allow those whom I . . . I trust, entrance.” 

Atherton smiled a little as he began to rub her feet and ankles which were a bit swollen from being on them all day. His thumbs expertly kneading into the souls of her feet, and up her ankles helping the blood flow, the aching feeling, and the swelling become less. It was absolutely heavenly. He moved further up her legs under her skirt to her thighs. Lucille gave him a sly smile as he moved closer to her. She couldn’t help but grin as she cupped his face in her hands as they devoured each other’s lips in a ravaging kiss. Atherton could hardly breathe having wanted to touch her, hold her again so very much. It had been an eternity since they were alone and had such privacy. Perhaps it would have gone further but there was a weakness that made Lucille’s body shutter bringing the doctor back to himself. 

“You must eat.” He said kissing her once more as he stood, “I’ll go to the kitchen and have them prepare something.” 

“You needn’t leave.” She said starting to stand as he took her hands and helped her to her feet. He was so gallant and chivalrous. It really was quite adorable and not something she expected from anyone that wasn’t Thomas. “Come.” She took him to the wall and pushed the curtain open revealing the wall cupboard. Picking up her notebook she wrote down some notes before tearing off the page. She opened the door if the dumbwaiter and placed the paper in the clip. She pulled on the thick rope as a bell rang twice. Within seconds a second bell rang and the shelf began to lower. Atherton watched interested in the contraption. He’d seen dumbwaiters before but this one was very elaborate and quite fancy. “Thomas gave me this gift. Because when I was just a child, my mother was bed ridden. I had to carry trays of food almost as big as I was loaded down with food, dishes and drink. The stairs were in such disrepair it was really quite the challenge of speed, agility and memory. There are one or two scars on this map of cruelty written on my deformed body.” 

Atherton wrapped his arms around her holding her close knowing there was so much unbearable nightmare pain from her past. Lucille closed her eyes and folded her arms over his, holding them around her. It truly did feel indescribably wonderful when he held her this way. Closing her eyes she leaned her head back against his shoulder, as he dipped his head and kissed her neck and then her shoulder. 

“Come on; let’s get you into something more comfortable, hmmm?” Atherton said taking her hand and kissing her knuckles guiding her back to her bed. 

“Usually a hot shower does the trick for all the aches and pains. I think I’ll have one of those.” She said turning to go to her bathroom. He smiled and nodded releasing her hand. She started to walk away but her steps slowed and she turned back to him, “Would you . . . help me?” She requested. Atherton’s eyes brightened. 

“Absolutely.” Immediately and anxiously accepting her invitation as he followed her into her washroom.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

As Atherton predicted, Thomas was the first to wake. His head was pounding, causing him to reach up and touch his head. However it made him hiss at the pain that shot through him. "Damnit." He breathed. His eyes opened realizing he wasn't alone. Thomas looked over finding his young wife lying next to him on her stomach. A bandage fastened around her, very pale and unconscious. 

"Abigail!" He gasped rolling over to reach for her feeling another sharp twinge in his head but his concern for Abigail overriding his pain. He caressed be face moving closer. "Abigail. My darling." He breathed as some of what happened came back to him. Thomas remembered the boiler exploding and trying to shield her from the flying metal and something hitting them. "Forgive me sweetheart. For being so careless in my invention this would happen." He whispered. 

Thomas hadn't even noticed they were not alone. The two maids watching over their masters following the doctors instructions. As soon as Sir Thomas began to stir, the younger maid immediately left to fetch the doctor.

Thomas ghosted his fingers over the rather large bandage wrapped around her chest and padded at the back of her shoulder. It must have been where the wound she sustained was located. 

"Thomas!" Lucille rushed in still in her dressing gown as her and Atherton were asleep when the maid came for them. Immediately she moved to sit beside him on the bed leaning down to hug him carefully so as not to cause him pain. He wrapped his arm around her returning her gentle affection. She sat up with tears in her eyes, "Oh Thomas. I was so worried. I was afraid that . . . That you wouldn't . . ."

"Shhh." He cooed softly resting her hand on his chest over his heart. "I wouldn't leave you darling." He promised. "Always together."

She laced his fingers with her own. "Never apart."

"Good morning Sir Thomas." Atherton said coming in the room and approaching them, "I see you've come back to us." He said with a smile walking to his case and opening it. 

Thomas wasn't terribly thrilled to see the doctor but was hardly surprised. "Disappointed?" He said in a low tone narrowing his eyes at him slightly. Lucille shot her brother a look but Atherton seemed to ignore the comment. 

"I imagine that you will have a headache with a significant amount of pain for the next few days. I have some medication that will make the pain much less and another to help you sleep." Atherton explained as Thomas's physician rather then a suitor to his sister.

"What's happened to Abigail?" He asked. 

"She was nearly impaled by a piece of metal from the machinery." Lucille answered him. "But we removed it and tended her wounds, and she resting." 

Thomas looked over at his young wife resting his hand over hers. "I knew the pressure was to much and it wouldn't hold. I don't know what possessed me to go ahead with it anyway."

"Stubborn pigheadedness?" Lucille suggested. 

Thomas shot her a look and Lucille arched a brow crossing her arms. Atherton had been readying a does of pain killer in a syringe and moved over to Thomas. 

"What is that? What are you doing?" He demanded.

"This will help with the pain."

"No. Leave me be. I want to see that Abigail wakes." Thomas said moving his arm away.  
"What you need right now is to rest and recover Sir Sharpe. Not to lie awake drowning in guilt over something that clearly wasn't your fault." Atherton countered. Thomas narrowed his eyes clinching his jaw still refusing to cooperate. "Lady Sharpe does not have a head wound and we heavily sedated her so she wouldn't move and risk tearing a stitch. She was in shock and refused to acknowledge the severity of her wound. . . . Much as her husband is doing now."

Thomas didn't like the tone the doctor was taking and was preparing to let what he thought of him fly at his head in response. However before he could utter a word, Lucille snatched the syringe from Atherton and plunged the needle deep into her brothers shoulder emptying it into his body.

"Ahh! Lucille! How could . . . How could . . . You . . " that was as far as he got before falling unconscious. 

Lucille held the empty syringe out back to the doctor. When he didn't take it right away, she looked up at him seeing his eyes wide and his jaw decidedly earth bound. "What? He would have argued for another hour and not been to polite about it."

Atherton shook his head taking the syringe. "We really should work on your beside manner my dear."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

To say that his return to unconscious was wanted was completely out of the question, but Thomas drifted into sleep. It wasn't the dark, unfeeling sleep like he was under before.  
There were things waiting for him there.

The place he found himself in was the forest his father took him to, the one where he almost died from exposure. He was never fond of the forests after that; his anxiety growing within the looming shadows.  
A dark shape moved to his right, the tendrils of a dress following in its wake. Thomas could make out hardly anything save for it looked like Abigail. 

"Abigail?"

The shadow flitted to the next tree, teasing him to follow.

"Wait!" He tripped over a root to follow, "Abigail!"

An eerie moon was his only guiding light as the forest grabbed and tripped him any way it could. The only sounds were his breathing and footfalls. 

"Abigail, Abigail, please wait!"

Another step had something latch onto his ankle, gripping his trouser cuff. His glance down revealed a blood red skeletal hand, the bones curling into claws. Then the face of his third wife, Pamela. Even in death, she couldn't walk to attack him.

Thomas ripped free, batting at the restless forest and searched frantically for his wife.

Thomas would admit he was afraid, he knew fear and dealt with fear for a good portion of his life. Only when his father finally died did he feel a smidgen of relief. He knew the world wasn't a happy one and did all he could to make it better for his family. 

He finally caught up to Abigail, placing a hand on her shoulder to turn her around.

But it wasn't Abigail, he realized when the figure was only a skeleton. A skeleton he knew well. A skeleton dripping in red clay.

"Enola?"

Something sharp slashed across his back, causing him to cry out. Another form, this time of Margaret, her clawed hands gripping him tightly against her chest. 

"Thomas," they whispered, catching his clothes with their claws, "Thomas, Thomas, Thomas."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Thomas awoke to a lesser pounding of his head, but his heart raced with the fear of his sleep. The drapes were open just enough to let some light into the confines of the master bedroom, yet even that brought his headache back to full force. He looked away from it to see Abigail, fully awake. The relief on her face shown with her body loosing tension. 

"Thomas," she whispered, the fingers of her good hand going to his face. He flinched slightly, much to her dismay. "Thomas? Are you alright?"

He tried to nod, but was greeted with another sharp pain in his head. "Yes, just bad dreams."

"You're squinting, is the light bothering you?" She motioned to one of the maids waiting, the curtains closing off the bright light. Thomas felt better once they were shut.

"I should be asking if you are," he said, eyes going to her bandaged shoulder.

"It's fine," she touched his cheek, relieved he didn't flinch away, "you have a far worse injury than mine."

Abigail's eyes became misty, looking into the fireplace. Her fingers curled tightly into his hair, afraid of what could have happened. What might have happened.

"You were so still. So still," the young woman sniffled, "a-and the blood."

"Abigail, I'm fine. I'm here," he tried to sit up to comfort her. The pounding in his head increased, threatening to make him pass out.

Abigail's hand was firm on his chest to prevent him from doing so. 

Another pounding, this time from the door, sounded. The handle turned and the forms of the three elder Sharpe children looked into the room. 

"Mother, is Father alright?" Alice asked softly. 

Abigail blinked back the tears she was fighting off as she answered them. "He's awake. Very tired, mind."

"May we come in to see Papa?" Roderick asked.

She couldn't help the smile, but Abigail nodded, "only for a little bit. The doctor is on his way and Papa needs his rest."

The children filed in, coming to Thomas' side of the bed. He touched each child's cheek, letting them know he was there and doing fine. Alice hugged him carefully when she came closer. 

"I'm sorry they scared you, Papa," she whispered. 

A chill befell Thomas as his eldest daughter pulled back. Before he could even ask, Doctor Atherton came in with his bag and Lucille in tow.

"Say goodbye to Papa, children," Abigail said. "You can visit later."

They did so as they left, blowing kisses and promises to be quiet.

“Oh wonderful.” Thomas said with an annoyed sigh. “Do I get a word in edgewise this time, or should I just let you stab me now and forgo the pretenses.” 

“Sir Thomas, I was not the one to administer the sedative last time, that was your sister Lucille if you recall.” Thomas rolled his eyes. 

Atherton gave a tight lipped smile before looking to Abigail, “Lady Sharpe, would you mind going to the kitchen and reminding them that they need to insure that the ice packs are regularly switched out for new ones?” He requested. “If you are feeling up to it I mean.” 

“Of course Doctor.” She said standing from the bed. One of the maids went with her as they exited the bedroom. Atherton’s smile faded as he looked to Thomas. 

“Since you’re just lying there, I think it’s time you and I had a talk.” Atherton said seriously. 

“I have nothing to say to you, Sir.” Thomas said narrowing his eyes. 

Atherton’s just clinched a moment his own eyes narrowing. “I requested your sisters hand in marriage and she rejected it. Not because she wanted to, but because she was convinced that you wouldn’t allow it.” He stepped closer, “You and Abigail have nearly a model marriage, aside from a few incidents every now and again. Do you truly think it’s fair to flaunt your wedded bliss in front of your elder sister and then deny her the same happiness when it presents itself?” 

“That’s incredibly presumptuous of you. My sister informed me that you do know quite a bit about our shared past. More than anyone else does, and really more then you should be allowed to know and still breathe.” He said in a warning tone. “But you do not know all. 

“Lucille wants to be my bride, Thomas.” Atherton said dropping all the formalities not really seeing the purpose of them at this point to be honest. “And the only reason she hasn’t accepted is because of you. She is desperate for your approval, and you are incredibly selfish not to give your consent.” Thomas was getting angrier by the moment and started to sit up, but Atherton lunged forward and put his hands on his chest forcing him to lie back down. “I think the juvenile fist-to-cuffs can wait until you’re healed. Wait a week, and then if we still must, we’ll have it full out behind the barn like two adolescence children.”

" I dont know what is in your mind to continue to pursue my sister. But never once, in her life, did she wait for my consent on anything. Lucille is and always has been an incredibly willful woman. I can tell you, that if she didn't accept your proposal outright, there is reason for it. Reason that has nothing to do with me." Thomas said with narrowed eyes throwing the blame right back at the doctor.

Atherton sighed opening his case to take out his things to examine and treat Thomas. "Perhaps that has been true in the past. She has had to be strong for you. For Abigail. For the children. Rebuilding your family up from nothing, while it seemed like the entire world was against her." He put on his stethoscope and took Thomas' vitals finding them all in order. The wound itself was the concern, head wounds were notoriously tricky. "I know you are suspicious of me and my intentions. But," he took off his stethoscope. "I love your sister. More then I thought I could ever love anyone or anything. I want to be with her, and nor the anything I want her to be with me."

"I get the distinct feeling that it is in your head to marry her because its what you believe is the right thing to do. If not the child, then the hope for advancement either financially or socially." Thomas said.

"cant it just be that I have fallen in love with Lucille?" The look on Thomas's face told the do to he didn't believe him im the slightest. "Knowing your family history, I can understand your skepticism and suspicion of me. An outsider requesting entrance when you already had your doubts about me." Carefully, the doctor unwrapped the bandage on Thomas's head to inspect the wound itself amd the stitching. "But all I wish for, is for your sister to be my bride. I already love her with every fiber of my being. My heart and soul. I wish to care for her as well. You and Abigail have cared for her in the past, now I genuinely ask you, to entrust her care to me." He said sincerely. 

Thomas just glared at him for several long moments. "All our lives, Lucille and I had only each other. There was no one else for us. We were outcasts in our own home. Lucille protected me from the time I was born and she endured such abuse at the hands of our own family, our parents, and doctors like you. They didn't see her as a patient, they didn't even see her as human. All they saw was a test subject to practice their ghastly art. Yet through all of that, she came through it, with her head held high, her pride unbroken, and her will stronger then ever." It was strange for Thomas to speak of this to another living soul. Perhaps it was the medication, perhaps the exhaustion, perhaps the head wound itself. "She has suffered enough ' doctor ' Atherton. I'll not let her suffer a moment longer for the amusement of another."

Atherton made a complete examination of the wound finding it healing well. He was quiet as he did so, adding a balm to encourage the healing processes and numb the area to help with the pain. "Did Lucille tell you why she came back to England leaving you and the rest of the family behind in Italy." Thomas's eyes slid toward him answering his question. "She told me outright why she was there. Why she came for me. Her intentions. She was furious with me having read the letter I sent Abigail in my ignorance. I only had part of the story, and had Abigail been the one to read it, I know now I would have done more damage then good." He explained beginning to wrap the new clean bandage around his head. "She made her intentions for me quite clear. I didn't attempt to talk her out of it, didnt scream, didn't run, even when she begged me to. She told me to flee amd that she wouldn't pursue me." He explained. There was a long silent moment as he fastened the bandage securing it in place. "It was that night, that I fell in love with Lucille. It was then I realized, that I could never leave her, because . . . My heart belongs to her and just being around her brings me such joy."

Thomas only listened, his clenched jaw loosening at the doctor's admissions. He couldn't possibly be THAT daft.

"I'll need to be convinced," he said. 

"My god," Atherton fell back into his chair, exasperated, "you two are definitely family. Lucille practically said the same thing!"

"As it should be," Thomas didn't care that moment, being that Abigail could be coming back soon. "You may think that she will pay a dowry, but that's not how this works."

"I'm not asking for one-"

"CONVINCE ME," Thomas sneered, feeling the lance of pain in his head. 

The doctor only kept quiet, watching Thomas wince, hand going to his injury.

"Your injury is healing nicely," he forced after a few tense, quiet moments, "I will suggest more rest and if you feel the need to move about the manor, don't over exert yourself. A head injury isn't a minor thing. Sit, rest your eyes, things like that."

Abigail arrived towards the end of Atherton's talk, sitting beside Thomas on the bed. She took hold of his hand and caressed his knuckles with her thumb. 

"I guess that means no working in your workshop," Abigail looked at her husband. 

The doctor nodded, "it will strain your eyesight, which will bring headaches," he stood, "I will be around, should you need me."

"Right," Thomas rolled his eyes. Abigail sighed looking at her husband. "What?"

"Please Thomas. Be fair." She said walking over and sitting down next to him inspecting the new bandage that Atherton dressed his wound with. "Doctor Atherton has been nothing but patient with us. With all of us at some point."

Thomas sighed, "Abigail, you are still so innocent in so many ways." 

Abigail cocked her head slightly looking at him as she thought. "Thomas, do you remember how excited you were when we found out I was pregnant with Alice?" She said softly. "And when you were married to your first wife and she told you she was going to have your baby?" Abigail didn't want to being up such a painful memory it rarely, almost never was spoken about. Thomas opened his eyes remembering all to well, but he had never had relations with his first wife and it was Lucille who had his first child. God, how many hundreds of times had they lied to her so recklessly and thoughtlessly. 

"of course I remember my love, but that was different." He said softly.

"Then try to understand how Doctor Atherton feels." Abigail said resting her hand on his thigh rubbing his knee slightly. Thomas' eyes moved down to her hand as he became a bit uncomfortable in his trousers with her gentle touch. He couldn't help the reaction his beautiful wife's touch had on him, however small or innocent it was intended to be. "This is Atherton's first child, and I believe he does truly love Lucille. Why else would he put up with all the nonsense we've put him through."

"Abigail, Lucille isn't exactly living in obscure celibacy. I know he's been spending his nights with her in her wing." He said reaching over and resting his hand over hers. "And she wasn't even before this rather unexpected turn of events." His hand gently guided hers up his thigh to rest over his stiffening member. "Do you not remember the nights you and she shared in London? The passion we shared here, and in Italy together?" He said in a husky voice moving her hand over him. 

A small smile and a slight blush crossed Abigail's features as her husband's frisky mood was quite apparent. "Thomas. You've been hurt. And I believe I just heard the Doctor tell you that you should rest as much as possible."

He grinned mischievously, "Do you know of anything that helps me rest better?" He pulled her up closer to him and kissed her playfully wrapping his arm around her. However when his hand pressed on her wound to pull her closer having forgotten for a brief moment that he wasn't the only one injured in the accident, she gasped and shuttered in pain. "darling! Oh, Abigail forgive me." He said cursing himself under his breath. 

"No, Thomas." She said regaining her breath. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to." She said embarrassed as her hand began to slip into his trousers. However Thomas caught her wrist and gently pulled her hand away, kissing her fingertips, palm, and wrist before holding it over his heart. 

"There's nothing to be sorry for my love." He said kissing her nose. "I suppose your right. We should rest before supper." He said rubbing the uninjured side of her back. "Anything to aid in our recovery so I can ravage you thoroughly to make up for this lost time." He whispered with a hungry growl causing her to giggle and blush again resting her head to his chest and closing her eyes, just happy she hadn't become a widow from the accident. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"He is impossible Lucille. He does not act like a Baronet in his late 30's so much as a jealous child." Atherton ranted in frustration as his thumbs worked out the soreness and knots in her lower back where the baby had been particularly active today. 

"My God your hands are beyond skillful." Lucille said with a relaxed contented sigh as she clutched her pillow stretching out her legs a bit. Atherton smiled to see how much better she was feeling before gently resting his hand over her abdomen. 

"Is he deciding to give you a bit of rest now?" The doctor asked. 

"I think you might have coaxed him into sleeping with your humming. Do you realize you were doing that while you worked on me?" She questioned having found it quite interesting. 

"Of course. Singing or humming to the baby in the womb helps to develop his . . ." His voice trailed off realizing he was just rattling on about studies and theories again. "well, it is comforting to him at least. Hopefully for his mother as well?"

Lucille smiled at him looking into his eyes. It was all so very silly, but also, very nice too. She was starting to become more used to the idea of the doctor staying around Allandale Hall. Getting the sense that perhaps he was being honest when he said he wanted to stay with her.

 

(To Be Continued . . . .)

PLEASE REVIEW, KUDOS, AND BOOKMARK FOR FUTURE UPDATES!!!


	28. The Surrogate - Chapter 28

Her gaze softened, looking into the distance as Atherton watched. She never seemed so peaceful as he imagined where her mind went. 

"Where did you go?" He asked when she regained her senses. "You went somewhere just then that I couldn't follow."

"I...I just never experienced this before. At least, besides with..." Lucille let it hang since he already knew, "and I'm not sure how to handle it."

"You're doing just fine," he supplied, his hand caressing the baby bump, "I'm not going anywhere."  
She shook her head, "stubborn, foolish man. I still may be the death of you. I would hardly let my guard down even if you believe I won't kill you outright."

"Threaten me all you want, I plan to stay," he kissed her nose.

Lucille's already beating heart sped up, feeling her lips turn up into a radiant smile.

'This can't be real,' she thought. 'He truly can't be real.'

~*~*~*~*~

"I dare you!"

Alice rolled her eyes at Roderick, whom was trying to have Lorelei go down the lift into the mines below.   
It was a free day from schooling with Abigail still on the mend with her injury.

Their father although was doing better himself, albeit he decided to take a moment when his head decided to pound. Thomas rested upon the love seat in the library, leaving the children to their own devices. 

But, as it sometimes is with children, their curiosity decided to take hold. They explored most of the house, daring each other to do different things. Save for the floor below. Even though the house had been restored to its original design, the mines still remained a dangerous place. It had been stressed plenty of times that everyone stay out of the mines.

With Alice being the eldest, she took it into her hands to watch them. 

"Roderick, no. Mummy and Papa said we shouldn't," Lorelei stomped her foot.

"You're scared," he taunted.

She looked near to tears when Alice spoke up, "she doesn't need to, Roderick."

That made him round on her, "alright. If you're so brave, why don't YOU go?"

She was steadfast, taking on what the others dared her to. Alice was just the same as the literary character she was named after. 

'Don't.'

She paused, the red spirit whispered next to her. 

'Don't.'

She huffed, "alright. I'll go and that's all. The game is done after this."

She alighted into the brass contraption, turning towards her siblings as her hand touched the lever. 

"Make sure to bring something to prove you went in," Roderick provided. 

Abigail only nodded to her siblings as she tugged the lever down.

As the steel elevator moved down the shaft, Alice smiled remembering mothers favorite story she had read to them so many times since they were little.

"Alice, going down the rabbit hole." She giggled. One night, daddy had set with them and did the voice of the Cheshire Cat and the caterpillar while mummy did the voice of Alice. It had all the children giggling and hardly in a state of mind to sleep. 

When the elevator cage came to a stop at the bottom level, Alice hesitated a moment never having been down this far before. Even though the house was repaired, the foundation reinforced and the mines under the house restored, this mines were closed never to be opened again. It was foolishness and desperation to start digging under the house in the first place. There were plenty of other untapped veins of red clay throughout their property that would not result in collapsing the house on top of them.

It was made crystal clear, spelled out, and repeated to the children constantly since they were born, was that they must never ever go below the ground floor level. It was still dangerous and completely forbidden by their aunt, mother and father. 

However, as had been proven time and time again, Alice and Lorelei were the boldest of the children taking after their aunt Lucille. As the oldest, Alice was compelled to take charge and care for her younger siblings. But, the one flaw they all shared, was pride and always rising to whatever challenge to prove their bravery. Regardless of whatever rules had been set by their adults. 

Clenching her jaw she reached up and pulled the lever to release the door before pushing it open and stepping out. It was dark since the mines had been sealed off during the renovation. Walking over she took the small lantern down off the wall and matches lighting it the way mother and father had taught her. Closing the glass window she held it up and the darkness fled the room chasing the shadows away.

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Thomas was hard at work in his workshop, his sanctuary when things would get far to overwhelming to deal with. The doctor was quite instrumental in inflaming his frustration. 

The door opened and closed but he didn’t seem to notice. Abigail smiled and walked up behind him. Resting her hands on his shoulders before kissing his cheek and wrapping her arms around him she rested her chin on his shoulder. Curious to see his latest project.

“Oh Thomas.” Abigail’s eyes lit up, “It’s beautiful.” His masterful hands and endless skill and imagination worked together as he carved beautiful designs into the wood he had cut, sanded, fitted together, and polished. “What is it?” She asked curiously. 

“Alice’s birthday is a week from yesterday.” He showed her the panel he carved her name in, with perfect, delicate, feminine, Victorian scrolled hand writing. Small roses, and other designs that adorned it. 

“It is so lovely.” She complemented, always her fingers moved slowly over the decorations. So much attention to detail, so much love in every action. From his selecting the wood pieces, his working and preparing it for his oldest daughter. 

“When it’s finished, it will be a music box that that she can keep jewelry and other precious treasures. All while it plays the lullaby her aunt as son to her and her sister and brothers since they were born.” He wrapped his arm around Abigail pulling her into his lap. 

“What is this?” She asked curiously finding a small hole on the front panel. 

“She’s about to be at an age where she shall have secrets of her own she would like to keep private. Nearly impossible with the roll call of Sharpe children we have provided with. So, this will have a secure lock, and she shall have the one and only key.” He explained. 

A smile swept Abigail’s face as she kissed his cheek, “What a wonderful gift for a father to give to his daughter. Such a lovely, innovated invention made with love and care . . . and if that isn’t enough . . . giving her freedom with a small keep holding her first real privacy.” She hugged him as he hugged her tight. 

“She’s my beautiful, clever, Princess after all.” He kissed Abigail once more, “Thank you. My beautiful daughter was my gift from my lovely bride.” He kissed her once more. “There isn’t enough gratitude in the world to show you how thankful I am for you, this family. For the day I proposed to you after finding you in Boston and your consenting to be my wife. Our life together that I never imaged would be mine. Between the fortune we ourselves have amassed, and the McMahon’s entire fortune . . . our family will never know cold, or hunger, or want for anything. Not our children, not our children’s children, for generations to come.” He boasted proudly cuddling her closer and kissing her neck. “None of which would have been possible without you.” 

Abigail could see him practically glow as he listed off all the things he was thankful for. Thomas gazed up at her with such love and even awe. Almost as if he was still weary and afraid this was all just a wondrous fevered dream and he would wake up back in the miserable life he suffered before Abigail came into it. 

“you are the most wonderful father, Thomas.” She praised him. “Our accounts are full to bursting, yet you still make such personal and unique gifts for your family.” Kissing his lips tenderly. “There could never be a more wonder father to my children, and my husband and lover. No one deserves to have all these things more then you. And I am so very honored to have your . . .” Her words trailed off and fell silent. 

Thomas furrowed a brow when she didn’t finish her thought, it wasn’t like her. “. . . honored?” . . .” He prompted. 

She took a quiet moment before she decided. A small knowing smile, one that hid a happy secret she had been keeping Cupping his face in her soft hands, she placed a loving yet deep and passionate kiss to his lips before resting her forehead to his, “I am so honored, that you have given me the privilege of having your children . . . to carry the baby of the man I love inside of me and give them life.” 

Thomas’s eyes lit up, “Truly? Abigail . . . are we?” He whispered in growing excitement. His young bride grinned and nodded. A huge silly grin overtook his features, “Oh my love!” He gasped kissing her tenderly, passionately, anxiously. His eyes moved down towards her belly before resting his hand over her abdomen. Where their child grew. He kissed her neck again, then once more, then her chin, her face, and continued over any bare skin he could reach. His lips tickled her skin and after a few more moments they both fell into giddy, silly giggles. 

“You know, this will be our 4th child, Thomas.” She whispered. 

“And yet . . . I find I cannot help having the same excitement now as the first time I was told of our good fortune and that Alice would be arriving not long after.” He said with sparkling blue eyes. “You have given me so much more then you could ever know my love, my life.” His hands cupped her face, gently tracing the shape of her mouth with his thumbs. Her perfect, red, plump lips. 

Before the conversation could continue, Thomas swept her up into his arms and stood carried her over to the leaning couch in the corner of his workshop, wanting to express to her and show her just how much he loved and adored her. His bride, Young Lady Abigail Sharpe. 

It was very fortune they were virile, fertile couple completely in love and totally in lust with each other. Conceiving healthy children was no problem at all. 

And they truly did love each other, through and through, their hearts entwined and belonged to one another, for now and all time.

"Oh, my love," Abigail gasped as her loving husband divested her of her day dress. The chemise she now only wore accentuated her delightful curves and left nothing to the imagination.

How Thomas loved his Abigail when she let him take her; her soft body pliable under his touch. Her scent filled his nostrils as he took to kissing her behind the ear, fingers cupping her hips to grind against his own. The barely heard catch of her breath let him know she wanted him dearly. 

His tongue darted out to taste her skin as Thomas worked his way down, nipping her collarbone as his fingers tugged on the ribbons of her garment. Well, Thomas should have known she was carrying another of his children, she was practically glowing. Her skin so soft and warm when he pressed his lips to her. Jason had already been weaned from her breast two months ago, but they were beginning to prepare for the newest one inside her. 

He cupped one of those orbs with a hand, circling her nipple with finger and thumb. She groaned, thrusting her chest towards him. He slowly dragged the chemise out of the way of the pert pink pebble, sucking it into his greedy mouth. 

Abigail arched further into him as he teased her with his hot mouth. It made her groan louder when he hiked up the undergarment to fondle her hidden heat. Those long digits already gathering her moisture from just a few strokes. 

"Hmm...Thomas," Abigail grabbed his hair, "please."

The baronet crushed his lips to hers, knowing full well he wasn't going to last. He easy sunk into his lovely wife and set a steady pace for them both. Abigail's legs wrapped around his hips as they fucked themselves into orgasm, both breathless and trembling in each other’s arms. 

They snuggled atop the couch, the flickering fire dancing over their sweaty bodies. Thomas trailed a finger over Abigail's still flat stomach, names already going through his head.

"And what's this?"

The pair startled to see Lucille, belly heavy with child and a knowing smile on her lips at the doorway.   
Abigail couldn't help the giggle with Thomas practically trying to cover her up with a spare blanket and she could feel him trying to ignore the growing arousal from his lower regions. He always seemed to go wild when learning that she would give him another child.

"How long have you been watching?" He quirked his eye at her. 

Lucille only played coy as she waddled and sat in the chair opposite them. "Hmm...long enough to want to join you had I not been ready to deliver any day now."

"Oh, Lucille!" Abigail blushed, "I apologize-"

"Think nothing of it," she leaned back, "but I would like to know why such a bout of lust?"

The knowing grin on Thomas' face brought Abigail to more giggling. 

"It's only that you will be an aunt again," Thomas nipped playfully at Abigail's neck.

He kept at it, only to hear a very cross voice from the other occupant. 

"Apparently you both forgotten our agreement with this one."

The reaction wasn't what they expected when the eldest Sharpe spoke.

Abigail's face fell hearing the disapproval in Lucille's voice. "oh . . . Lucille . . . I'm sorry. I thought . . . Well I mean . . . With Doctor Atherton . . ." She stumbled her heart fluttering in her chest. 

"You promised, you gave me your word you would not set about conceiving a 7th before the 6th was born." She almost hissed at the couple. Abigail looked down in shame that she had broken their promise, which was enough to set off Thomas' temper.

"Strange. I don't remember their being a census or a vote taken before the 6th was conceived." He shot back at her. Quite angry she managed to upset Abigail and successfully stomp all over their happy moment of joy.

"Thomas!" Abigail exclaimed, shocked that he would speak to Lucille that way.

"No, I'm sorry darling but this is crossing a line." He apologized to Abigail never taking his eyes from Lucille. "I also don't remember such a fuss being made when the positions were reversed and it was Abigail giving birth when it was discovered you were with child. Twins no less." 

"How dare you!" Lucille seethed. 

"Thomas, Lucille! Stop, please don't fight!" Abigail begged tears forming in her eyes which only infuriated Thomas that much more. 

"If you wanted this secret kept then he wouldn't be practically living here as it is staying in your rooms with you every night!" He shouted. 

"Don't act as though you are jealous of him brother when you can hardly pretend you sleep alone each night!"

"Except Abigail and I are wed and you are acting as though we are the ones at fault!!" Both Sharpe siblings stood abruptly as it seemed the fight was really about to begin as Abigail scrambled for her undergarments pulling them on.

"Mother!! Mother!" Roderick ran in with Lorelei on his heels as if trying to shush him. He ran directly over to Abigail wrapping his arms around her in tears.

"What’s wrong?" She asked holding the sobbing boy. All eyes in the room turned to Lorelei who huffed and crossed her arms. "Lorelei? What is going on??" Lucille noticed they were one short of a full set.

"Where is Alice?" Lucille asked as Thomas and Abigail realized their oldest girl was missing. 

Roderick started to say something but Lorelei clinched her fists and stomped her foot, "Tattle tale!! We made an oath you big tattle tale!!"

"But she didn't come back! She was supposed to come back!" Roderick cried tears streaming down his face. 

"You are such a scaredy baby!!" Lorelei taunted angrily not realizing that Aunt Lucille had stepped up behind her and tweaked her ear hard for being so rude to her brother.

Abigail kneeled down in front if Roderick, their oldest boy and dried his eyes with her handkerchief. "Roderick," she began gently knowing yelling and scolding him wasn't going to help. "Sweetheart, we aren't angry with you. We just want to know. Alright?" He sniffles and nodded as she took his hands, "Where is your sister? Where is Alice?"

"She went down in the lift to the bottom levels of the house but when it came back up, she wasn't in it!!" He rattled off as the tears started again, "I'm sorry mommy, I'm sorry!!" He cried. Abigail wrapped her arms around him holding him tight as he sobbed into her dress.

Her eyes were wide, her breath caught in her chest as she looked up at her husband. "Thomas!" She said trying not to sound as terrified at this news as she truly was. 

Lucille looked to her brother, "No one has been down there since the mines under the house were sealed."

"The elevator isn't supposed to go down that far, I disabled it." He turned and ran from the room heading for the elevator cage. 

Lucille marched Lorelei over to the couch by the ear and sat her down. "your bottom had better not leave this seat until I say otherwise." She warned.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Abigail ran after Thomas trying to keep up with him. He’d tried the elevator but now it wasn’t working at all. They headed through the kitchen to the back wall of the pantry. The only entrance left into the sealed mines below, a locked staircase. Thomas and Abigail both worked together to moved a shelf out of the way that was blocking the door. 

“The key, Thomas? Where is the key?” Abigail said starting to panic the longer their little girl was below. 

“I have it here.” The two turned to see Lucille choosing the key from her key ring that Thomas had given her the day she and Abigail came home from London. She slipped the key into the door and unlocked it with a little effort as it hadn’t been opened in years. 

Abigail retrieved a lantern and lit the wick as Thomas forced the door open. “Wait,” Thomas stopped her. “Where do you think you’re going?” Lucille started for the staircase too only to be stopped by her brother as well. “No. Absolutely not! Neither of you are going down there in your condition! There is no ventilation and this is the first time the lower levels have been opened since the house was renovated.” He took the lantern from Abigail, “Fetch a few of the workmen and send them down with lanterns as well if I haven’t returned with her in a few minutes. Alright?” Abigail nodded and turned hurrying off to the servant’s quarters without question. Lucille looked at Thomas, a look of regret crossing her face for the fight they had almost gotten into. “I know.” Thomas said resting his hand on her shoulder. “As soon as I get Alice, we’ll lock this back and I’ll fix the elevator so curiosity doesn’t win out over good sense a second time.” 

“We really are going to have to do something about these children.” There were some warnings they repeated daily and seriously to the children trying to make certain they understood the dangers they were trying to warn them from. Apparently, the warnings were going to have to turn to downright threats to keep them from doing foolish things like this. “Be careful Thomas. The open clay pits are like quicksand.” She reminded him. 

“Just keep Abigail from going down after me. She has never been down there and we’ve always kept her out of the clay mines. She won’t understand or know what to look for.” 

“Anymore then Alice does.” Lucille pulled him close and kissed him passionately. “Please hurry. Bring her home.” 

Thomas gave a nod and turned heading down the stairs that were made of the red clay that were the life blood of the estate. Lucille stood by the door watching as the light he carried faded as he descended the stairs.

Thomas coughed at the intensive musky smell of damp and mold, fingers going for the handkerchief in his pocket. The walls seemingly trying to compress on him the further down he went.

Of course this way was the secondary entry from the mines when it was still in its infancy, when the manor was still just one story above ground. It was a duct for air to get into the subterranean pits lest the workers suffocated. 

The thought made Thomas pick up his steps to finding his eldest daughter. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*

Alice wandered down into the abyss of the mines, eyes wide and steps carefully placed. The lantern in her hand was heavy after holding it aloft for some time. She wasn't truly strong, but she grit her teeth and powered through the pain.

It was so very quiet in that darkness she noticed. In time, she began humming the family lullaby, just to keep up her courage. The sound bounced off the walls in a muffled chorus that uplifted her spirits.  
She only walked about twenty feet when the sound of the lift began to ascend upwards. Her eyes grew wide as her only way out ratcheted back above ground. Even the light of her lantern couldn't follow. 

'No....go no further...' Alice heard the specter say next to her. 'Dangerous...'

"All I need to do is find something to prove I'm not scared," she said. "It's only a room."

Her patent leather shoes tapped onto a metal grate, the lantern light glistening on the moisture laden covers of the clay pits.

She coughed, feeling a pressure on her lungs as it became harder to breathe.

Another step and the shadow of a steamer trunk came into view. The whole of it had begun to rot away, the brass tarnished and the wood molding. Alice noticed a few round cylinders on one of its shelves, and some envelopes. They seemed to have escaped some of the rot, so Alice tucked them into her pocket.

With a smirk, Alice turned back to move back towards the elevator. It was strange that it went back without her; maybe her brother and sister called it back up thinking it would be a funny prank.

She held the lantern down by her feet and frowned. It looked like the floor was bleeding. It wasn’t as though she wasn’t used to seeing the clay that surrounded every part of their lives at Allendale Hall. When the machines were off, Thomas took them out to show him the harvesters and the mines and told them about the clay that provided for them. But this . . . this looked different. The clay was almost liquid like a bleeding wound. Many things had been made in the house of the clay below, parts of the new barn were comprised of the red clay bricks and tiles that were manufactured and the refinery that was reopened just on the other side of town. 

Alice felt exceedingly uncomfortable and held the lantern up again hire noting the walls seemed to move on their own. It didn’t seem like that before, she didn’t understand why it was now. ‘Leave . . . do not stay here . . .’ the voice instructed her. 

“Okay.” She answered back to the voice that no one else would have heard had they been there. Alice made her way back to the elevator track and reached up touching the button. However it didn’t call the carriage back like it did on the other levels. She pressed it again. Then once more. Then many times before smacking the face of it. Father must have disabled it not intending anyone to come down here as they always had been told. 

Turning back towards the massive room she held the lantern up again. She frowned seeing shadows where there was nothing to cast them, that were not there before. As she moved the lantern, the shadows didn’t shift and her breath caught in her chest. They weren’t like the other shadows in the house, the ones that almost seemed like friends. They were kind, and told her things. But these ones, these ones didn’t seem nice at all. Instead, they seemed . . . malevolent. Like she had trespassed in their space and she was unwanted there. 

‘The stairs go to the stairs. Follow the walk way. Don’t stop!’ She heard the voice say again. 

She nodded and looked down trying to find the walkway, but the clay . . . the clay was moving even more now obscuring the bricks. Biting her lip she looked up and tried to a line herself directly with the back wall where there were pillars. If she just walked straight towards them, the walk way should be below her feet where it was before. 

The young girl couldn’t help but feel sick, she hadn’t intended to go so far in and she would have to walk past those shadows. Were they shadows? What were they? Clinching her jaw she stood up straight like she saw her Aunt Lucille do, to be strong like she was as she began to walk keeping her eyes straight forward trying not to look at the figures. Her steps slowed a little the further she got into the room, and she looked back. She’d gotten far enough from the elevator cage track now that she couldn’t see it shrouded in the dark. 

When she turned back she found herself coming face to face with one of the shadows, but she could see its face. It was angry, it was bloody, and it was staring at her through glass mirror eyes. Alice jumped back in fear when its mouth opened not looking where she was going. Her hips hit hard on the stones that made up the round wall of one of the open pits. She hit with enough force she fell backward over the wall into the liquid red clay. She clawed her way towards the surface, gasping for air her fingers trying to reach the edge of the wall. When she looked up, the pit was surrounded by the shadows, and she began to scream fighting to keep her head above the surface even though the quicksand like quality of the claw was pulling her, sucking her down into it. 

~*~*~ ~*~

Thomas was almost at the bottom of the spiral staircase when he heard Alice’s scream of terror. His eyes wide placing his hand against the stone wall hurrying down faster and into the passage way that led to the main corridor of the mine. “ALICE!!” He called. 

Coming around the corner he entered the chamber that held the elevator track, he held the lantern up high to cast as much light into the room as possible. “Dad . . . daddy!” He heard her voice but couldn’t see her. His chest began to heave, his eyes wide finding all six circular pits opened when he was certain they had been sealed shut before they closed off the lower levels. 

“Alice . . . honey, where are you!” He wasn’t sure where her voice had come from and hurried down the few stairs into the room. She didn’t answer this time, “Alice? Alice answer me!” He said starting to panic. He started to rush towards the elevator track but stopped. One of the pits had bubbles coming up on the surface and he found the lantern that she had dropped lying on the other side. “ALICE!” He put down his lantern and instantly plunged his arms down in the clay digging through it, “ALICE!!!” He couldn’t reach all the way across and threw a leg over the stone wall and reached out further. He found an arm and quickly wrapped both hands around it pulling up the small body it was attached too. He found Alice completely drenched in the clay that made her heavier then she was. 

Thomas pulled her from the pit and immediately wiped her face as she started to cough and cry clinging to him. “Alright sweetheart, okay. I’ve got you.” He said. “I’ve got you.” He held her to him reaching out and snatching the lantern as he turned carrying her back the way he had come in. Alice looked over his shoulder seeing the shadows standing stationary, and watching them leave. 

“Daddy!” She cried in terror her arms wrapping around him as she buried her face in his shoulder. 

“Everything’s going to be fine. Did you swallow any of the clay?” He asked trying to get her to calm down as they stared back up the spiral staircase.” She shook her head a little. “Good. That’s good. If there is any left in your mouth, spit it out.” Thomas listened to her spit over his shoulder as her small hands clutched to his vest and he could feel her shake.

~*~*~*~*~

"Ali-oh my god! What happened?" Abigail rushed to her husband's side at the sight of their daughter drenched in the red clay. She immediately placed careful fingers on both of them, "are you hurt?"

"She's alright," Thomas provided, "fell into one of the pits. Scared her beyond belief."

Abigail retrieved a tea towel and began wiping away the red clay from Alice's face, "you're safe, sweetheart. We'll get you cleaned up. Thomas," she looked at her husband, "bring her up to our bathroom. Get you cleaned up."

The pair left quickly while Lucille locked the stairwell. She frowned, calling over one of the awaiting maids.

"Clean up those drops of clay and prepare some warm tea for young Alice," her hand roved over her belly, "and call for the doctor to check on her."

~*~*~*~*~

Abigail tucked Alice into her bed, brushing back a strand of hair from her forehead. It was quite a bit for their eldest daughter to deal with and that itself worried Abigail. Alice was strong willed, but what she experienced in the closed off mines she kept silent about. 

As for Lorelei and Roderick, well, their punishment was enough: helping the staff with certain chores for a week. They were for the most part good children, but can be mischievous when given the chance.  
She leaned down to kiss her daughter on the forehead, leaving the room with the door slightly open. 

Doctor Atherton did a thorough check on her and thankfully, she was just fine, save for a coughing fit and bruises from her fall. He left after Abigail gone to tuck her in to check on Lucille. 

'Any day now,' Abigail thought, 'any day and there will be another child born.'

She caressed her stomach and retired to the bedroom.

Upon entering, she heard the water running in the bathroom, knowing Thomas needed to wash the clay from himself. So, she stepped in, seeing him in his shirt and trousers over the tub. Just seeing his slightly muscular body had her mesmerized, stepping to him and wrapping her arms around his middle. 

Thomas paused before touching her wrist, her warmth an anchor in his solitude. They kept that way for some time, the water in the tub slowly rising. 

Abigail pressed her lips to the back of her husband's neck as her fingers worked on the buckle of his trousers. Thomas turned off the water and faced his wife, seeing the need in not just her body, but his own. His member grew at her touch. 

Abigail knelt down and worked the trousers fully loose from his slender hips. His cock bobbed free and Abigail kissed the very tip, swirling her tongue around the head.

Thomas' eyelids fluttered as she took him into her warm mouth. She wasn't prone to doing this often, but it felt good every time she did. Abigail bobbed on him some more, making his member harder with each drag of her lips around him. He wasn't sure how long he would hold off, but he began working loose Abigail's hair.

Dark tumbles of hair fell free as he indicated for Abigail to cease her ministrations and stand. They both got her out of her dress and both went into the warm water of the tub.

He propped Abigail at the end of the tub so her arms were on the edge, his own arms holding her thighs open as he indulged in her heat. The water kept her afloat and seemed to enhance the experience. Abigail groaned in delight as his mouth sucked greedily at her clit.

Thomas then pulled away, switching places with Abigail as she lowered herself onto him. She moved slowly at first in fear of sloshing the water out of the tub. However, neither cared after the first couple of strokes. They gone over not long after, collapsing against each other in exhaustion.

They sat in silence, content in the slowly pinkening water.

~*~*~*~*~*~

The following morning, after seeing to the children, Abigail finally brought her attention to the clothes she took off of Alice. The clay had caked itself into the once pretty grey fabric. 

"Well, it's not that terrible of a red," she noted, thinking it was still salvageable. 

Filling the tub, Abigail checked the pockets of the garment. She blushed, but smiled that Thomas did keep his word on having her in it even if it was years ago. 

Her fingers brushed against something papery in the dress, pulling it out and thinking it was a forgotten book.

Instead, it was a bundle of envelopes bound together with twine. They seemed to have escaped the clay.

The ruined dress forgotten, Abigail opened the first envelope.

~*~*~*~*~

Atherton washed up noticing since having cared for Alice after her misadventure in the closed clay mines below the manor; Lucille had been rather solemn and hadn't spoken too much. She'd been speaking with him freely for months and he had rather enjoyed it. Yet her silence now seemed to indicate something was wrong. 

Rolling down his sleeves he returned to her room finding her writing something in a book. Walking over he rested his hands on her shoulders rubbing them slightly before leaning down and kissing her cheek. "Feeling better today?" He asked knowing her stomach had been upset after retiring the night before. 

"Of course." She said still considering it weakness to say otherwise. 

Atherton sighed and moved to sit down beside her. "I'm no expert in children Lucille, other than in a medical capacity, but they do get into trouble and mishaps from time to time. Alice was lucky, she just had a fright, and Thomas was there to retrieve her before any real damage could occur. She'll be fine now. And I imagine a bit more inclined to heed your warnings in the future." He said trying to offer comfort and assuming that was what had upset her. 

"This family has a remarkable lack of good sense from time to time." She said closing her book and putting it aside. 

"How so?" He offered her a chance to talk to him and let him in. 

Lucille sighed and shook her head, "Apparently, Abigail is pregnant." She said still disappointed they went back on the promise that was made before they left Italy. 

"But . . . That's a good thing. Isn't it? You wanted to have more Sharpe's to carry on the family name." He said not quite understanding her annoyance. 

She gave him a look, "We were able to conceal Roderick and Lorelei's true parentage because Alice was only just born herself. We were going to attempt the same thing this time despite the age of the children knowing that we can silence the servants with a small wage increase. But between the children's dangerous and potentially fatal 'contest' yesterday, coupled with Abigail's condition . . . We won't be able to hide that this child is mine. From anyone."

Atherton didn't respond or react. He knew that Lucille was upset, but he couldn't help a little sense of joy and excitement at this news. He had been being reluctantly dragged into acting as the child's 'uncle', instead of its father. But this gave him hope if being able to raise their child as his own. 

"You can’t be too upset with them darling. They are married after all, and have been rather prolific in adding to the next generation of Sharpe's." He said trying to be supportive. "It would be hard for them to keep their senses intact and remember making such a promise when they share a bed." 

Lucille's eyes slid towards him as the tone of his voice revealed how he really felt about the news. "Well, regardless of your feelings on the subject, they still made a promise to me and then broke it."

Atherton gently took her hand and place d a tender kiss to it, before covering it and holding it with both of his. "I know how much you have longed to be a mother all your life Lucille. And, if we are honest, this could very well be your last chance." He knew it was cold, but it was the truth. Something that he also knew Lucille valued more than sugarcoating. "It could be your last chance for . . . A few things that could be yours." He looked into her eyes before gently caressing her soft pale cheek. "Do you really want to give this chance away, to someone who already has it?" 

Lucille looked into his eyes having been considering these things before he said them. 

~*~*~*~*~

"Abigail?" Thomas said giving a knock to their bedroom door. She hadn't come down for lunch yet and he knew she must have been famished. When she didn't answer he opened the door wondering if she’d fallen asleep. "Sweetheart, the cook made your favorite for lunch. You don't want it to get . . ." He paused seeing her sitting on the window seat her back to him. " . . cold." He said furrowing his brow almost sensing an awkward tension in the room. "If . . . You don't want to eat in the dining room I could have them being it up here."

"I'm not hungry. Thank you." She said wiping her eyes and standing walking to the dresser as her hand went to her face. Her back to him trying to conceal her tears she wiped away. 

He closed the door quietly before walking towards her. "Is something wrong?" He questioned. He reached out to touch her shoulder but she turned away from him again. "Have I done something to upset you?" He asks becoming more concerned by the moment. She never turned away from him. 

"I'm fine." Her tone of voice rather unconvincing as she took a breath trying to collect herself. 

"Obviously that isn't true." Abigail half laughed when he said that. 

"The truth isn't that terribly important to anyone, is it?" there was unmistakable hurt in her voice as she fell into tears again.

Thomas hated this, hated seeing her in pain, wanting to fix it, whatever it was. "Abigail, please tell me what's wrong? I'm your husband, and I love you. You know you can tell me anything." He promised. He walked closer, "Please, my love? What is it?" He pleaded. 

He heard her take a breath as her he's dropped back, as though she was gathering courage and choosing her words. 

"What was your wife's name." She asked him softly. Thomas blinked hardly expecting that. She had never asked it before. He decided just to answer as directly as possible. 

"Enola." He said, "Her name was Enola." There was another long pause as though she was waiting for more than that. Thomas had an overwhelmingly dark feeling come over him. It was daunting and made his throat feel tight. Like a noose being fastened around his neck. "Darling, that was so very long ago." He said trying to shrug it off and push it away. "You mustn't dwell on such things from the past that hardly matter now . . ."

"What about Lady Margret Sharpe. And Lady Pamela Sharpe." She asked. "They were your wives too. Weren't they." Thomas couldn't speak. It felt like his heart stopped beating and the air grew heavy. How could she possibly know? All the records, everything had been destroyed. When he didn't answer, Abigail's head lowered as his silence seemed another dagger in her heart. He had just said the words, ' I'm your husband, I love you. You can tell me anything'. Words of assurance he offered, but didn't take when it came to her being his wife. "I'm your forth wife. Not your second." 

Thomas felt tears of his own forming in his eyes. Not sure how she came by this knowledge, but wishing it had come from him rather than her stumbling onto it unwittingly. "Yes." He answered simply. 

"Why wouldn't you tell me about this Thomas? Why would you keep this from me?" She asked, "Don't you trust me at all?"

"Of course I do, Abigail. How can you ask me that?" He said walking closer even though she still couldn't face him. " . . . It’s just . . . I couldn't . . . I didn't want you to think . . ." How much did she know? How much should he reveal without making this worse? This was a nightmare.

Abigail's hand covered her mouth as she tried to catch her breath wiping her tears from her eyes again. "Thomas, I know I have kept things from you since we were married. Horrible things. Things that came to light far after they happened and there was nothing that could be done. Lucille and I handled them wrong and then concealed what we did from you." She knew she couldn't point the finger at him without three pointing back to herself. "But, I don’t understand why you would keep this from me?" 

Thomas's guilt was hanging over his head like an axe ready to drop. "It didn't really seem like the best way to begin our courtship. By telling you I had failed 3 times before as a husband." 

Abigail shook her head finally turning and looking up at him. She had been crying for a while. Her eyes were very puffy and red, and no matter how she tried to wipe her tears away, her face had been marred with the tracks of salt they made. "You are a widower Thomas. How is that failing as a husband? It wasn't as though you could keep them from getting sick and dying." She said wiping her face again. Thomas fell silent starring at her. Abigail noticed his silence, "They . . . did die. Didn't they?" Her heart sank at the thought that perhaps he had divorced them instead or they had left him. 

"Yes." He said softly. "They died." 

"Then . . . How . . " she was so exhausted from crying, and now she had confusion on top of it. Thomas reached in his pocket and took out his handkerchief, reaching up and gently drying her eyes. "Thomas." She breathed, "I know how much they loved and adored you. I read their letters and they wrote such wonderful things about you. How handsome and kind you were. How in love you were together. Is . . . That why you didn't tell me? You were . . . So heartsick at losing them that you . . . You felt as though I was intruding . . .?" She said trying to find some explanation in his eyes.

 

(To Be Continued . . . .)

PLEASE REVIEW, KUDOS, AND BOOKMARK FOR FUTURE UPDATES!!!


	29. The Surrogate - Chapter 29

The lying was waiting for him to take; snatch it up in his hands and run with it, to build a different path to lead her down. He had the perfect lie waiting for him to voice to her.

But...

"This..." he sighed, trying again, "I don't know if you will still see me the same way again after I tell you."

Abigail said nothing, but closed the door to their room and locking it. She then sat herself at the rocking chair, watching him with expectant eyes. 

Thomas was tired of the lies, years of hidden, forbidden love. Keeping his own wife in the dark and away from his secrets. 

"I need to know, Thomas," she said, "I have been with you for nearly a decade..."

Oh, the tears were falling from her eyes again, but she choked it back, "a-and if I still haven't left yet, then I think you should tell me.

"You've kept this quiet long before we met," Abigail continued, holding her hand to him, "please, please. I can tell it's a burden, even if you don't think I see it."

'You'll hang,' his father's voice echoed in his head, 'she will leave you. Take the children. You will die because of these sins.'

"Yes," Thomas nodded, "you're right. I am tired of the lying, the deceit. I'm willing to tell you everything, perhaps loose you in the end, if you don't like what you hear."

He took a breath, "here is everything..."

~*~*~*~*~

As soon as Thomas started, he found he couldn't stop; the words tumbled into the open that had been hidden since their courtship. It was therapeutic to finally tell her, nothing was left out. 

Abigail said nothing, sitting in the rocking chair, hand caressing her stomach. Was it a way to soothe her? Perhaps the baby? Would he even see this child after this? 

By the time he finished, a glance out the window shown it was dark, time passed quickly with his confession. 

The quiet stretched as Thomas stood up and waited for Abigail to talk to him, to give him some sign. He was ready for her decision to either stay or go. The Thomas of the past isn't the same one that grew along side her. 

Instead, she got to her feet and took his hand, looking at their entwined fingers as she looked into his eyes. 

She licked her lips, "is that Thomas...is he still there?"

He shook his head, not wanting to say anything for fear of losing her.

Abigail looked at their fingers, at the ring she wore that her husband had had made for her. That she had never taken off since the day he placed it there when they arrived in London from the United States. 

"Thomas, I love you." She said seriously. "I have always loved you. I think . . . It’s possible that . . . Somehow I loved you before we met." She said. "and I will continue to do so. I will go on loving you because my heart belongs to you. It’s yours now, forever and for all time." 

Her words touched him, they were the words he desperately wanted and had hoped he would hear after telling her his secrets. All the darkness that they had kept from her these past years. Yet, he wasn't overcome with joy and relief as he should have felt. He wasn't breathing as he looked into her green eyes. 

Suddenly he felt her hand come so hard across his face, the blow knocked his head to the side. His eyes turned back towards her, his cheek throbbing where she had struck him. Her entire body was trembling, her jaw clenched, and silent tears streaming from her eyes. 

How many chances had she given him, given Lucille to tell her of these things over the years? How much had she proven herself to them? Loved them, cared for them, . . . Trusted them . . .? She had kept their secrets from the outside world, and at times from each other. She left her country behind, even abandoned her religion and perhaps even God himself for them. She had borne three if Thomas' children and carried a fourth inside her womb now. 

Thomas's heart fluttered in his chest as he could see the pain in her heart, her mind running over the deceit from the time they had met that afternoon in front of the school house, the day after the church social when Lucille had chosen her for her brother. Or rather to be the conduit for the Sharpe bloodline. 

"Why didn't you kill me when I miscarried your child?" She said wanting to know why she was given another chance when the other women were killed for far less offenses. "What if I had miscarried again with Alice? If I had lost your second child as well, would you have killed me then?"

"Abigail . . ." He reached towards her but she moved from his reach. A warning look in her eyes that she didn't say, but the meaning was clear. ' don't touch me'. 

"You courted them. You promised them. You took vows to them. Then you betrayed them, going back on your promises, all your words to them. What makes me so different? Is it because I had nothing when you found me? No money, no family, no one to care or miss me when my life was over and I had no more usefulness to you? To Lucille?" Thomas had a thick painful knot in his throat making it impossible to breathe much less form words to answer her. "Why haven't I met my end, and been buried alongside your other wives underneath this house? Is that what awaits me when I can no longer bare your children Thomas? Is that what makes me different from them? Why could you do that to those women and not to me?!"

"Because I didn't love them Abigail!" He cried out. "And . . . In the beginning, when Lucille found you, chose you, and sent me for you as she had with the others . . I didn't love you either." Abigail's pain increased 10 fold with his admission. "I sought you out for my love of Lucille. She had been through so much, suffered so much throughout her life because of our parents neglect and hatred of their own children, and she sacrificed herself for me over and over and over again from the time I was born, I couldn't deny her anything." He stepped closer but kept his hands at his sides not wanting to offend further. "I knew that if I married you, you . . . Would have given me a child. One child, and then . . . It would be the end of you. Leaving the baby for Lucille and I to raise as our own. Because as brother and sister . . . The only children that we could produce, would be wrong, suffer, and die . . . As our son Nicolas had." Tears escaped Thomas’s eyes. "I was to use you . . . And then . . . Dispose of you. Like the others. I knew all this as I stood with you before the alter, and made you my wife. Knowing you trusted me and already I had betrayed you." Abigail's body shook, her eyes closing. Like a terrible gash, a deep ripping wound across her heart. How he desperately wanted to hold her, to take her into his arms, to stop and erase that pain. 

"You told me you wanted me. You wanted me to be your wife forever and have a family with me." Her voice was a broken whisper remembering the sincerity in his eyes, in his voice when he asked her after the Harris hosted dinner. It was nothing but a fabricated lie to lure her to her death. "You lied."

Thomas hated this, he was hurting her worse with every word, each one a dagger in her heart, but it had all been kept silent and in the dark for too long. "Yes." He confirmed. "I didn't fall in love with you. . . Until after we married. By the time we returned to Allandale hall . . . I knew I wanted to be with you for all time. That I could never be without you again. That it wasn't Lucille who put us together. We were always meant to be one flesh." He moved closer, "Don’t you see Abigail? Those other women were never meant to be my wives. You were."

Abigail raised her hand resting it to her head as her eyes closed. Maybe she was dreaming. She’d laid down to rest and she was having another one of her notorious nightmares that she had when she was with child. Yet as much as she wanted that to be true, she knew it wasn’t. She was awake, and all those times she felt as though there was something just under the surface and dismissed had finally been brought into the open so she could see. 

“Abigail, those plans . . . our original reasons for taking you from Boston, taking you into our family and bringing you back to Allandale hall have long sense changed. Almost as soon as we were man and wife things changed.” She turned away from him once more so overwhelmed by all of these things at once. Thomas followed after her, “Please, Abigail. I know that I shouldn’t have lied to you, and like a web one lie led to another, and then another. I began to fear that if you knew the truth about us, about Lucille and I . . . you would leave me. I was so afraid that I was willing to make up lie after lie, anything it took to keep you from leaving me.” He admitted. 

She didn’t respond or speak, her eyes remaining closed. Thomas was speaking faster now. Like a sinner in a confessional unable to stop from coming clean. “Abigail, the house was disintegrating around us. My harvester . . . my harvester wouldn’t work no matter what adjustments I made, no matter how many years I worked on it to get it to work, it didn’t finally come together until you came here. From the moment we discovered you on our trip to gain capital to continue my work . . . we started to find investors. People became interested in my invention, began to invest large sums of money that Lucille and I never expected to find. It was as though, the moment we discovered you . . . it turned our lives around. You were the light in our darkness. Everything, absolutely everything changed when we found you.” 

“You cannot attribute your success to me. You had been working for years to restore your fortune, and developing your invention. You would have gotten what you needed with or without me.” How could he possibly make her understand? 

“No, Abigail. It was you. It was always you. Your love, your heart gave us life again. You gave us the hope that we had lost, and it wasn’t until you were here with us, that this god forsaken land began to yield again. Within just a few years of our marriage, the house was rebuilt, the mines reopened, our fortune not only replenished but had become 20 times anything our parents, or grandparents, or great grandparents could have ever dreamed of much less had. This house, this estate is teeming with life now and it’s all because of you.” He said quickly desperate for her to understand even though he knew he wasn’t saying it right or expressing it well. Abigail was reacting very little and seemed unable to look at him or even open her eyes. As though her mind was trying to wrap around and comprehend all of this. Everything she had believed, come to rely on in their lives together, was just window dressing hiding something deeply sinister below. Processing this was incredibly difficult, and Thomas still couldn’t stop himself from continuing. 

“Lucille and I . . . had no right to take you as we did. For the reasons we did. From the time we were children, we had to find our own way. Struggling to decipher right from wrong and we haven’t always been correct in our conclusions. We were selfish when we first met you, Abigail. So incredibly selfish and we didn’t realize just how much until we saw your selflessness.” He took a ragged breath as he walked up behind her, so close their bodies almost touching and he still resisted wrapping his arms around her. “Please . . . Abigail. The circumstances under which you became my wife, were . . . hardly right. Hardly honest. I know I have no right to ask this of you now, and you have no reason to grant it . . . but please believe me. I love you with all of my heart, and wouldn’t change your being the my wife and the mother of my children for anything. There is no other woman for me but you.” He couldn’t stop himself as he rested his hands on her shoulders pulling her back against him, “You are everything to me, Abigail. The house, the fortune, even the children . . . are nothing without you my darling.” His cheek rested to her head as his hands rubbed her upper arms, “You are the love of my life . . . and although there are a great many things I would happily change about how our marriage began . . . J wouldn’t trade what we have now for anything.” 

She still didn’t respond, still didn’t look at him and Thomas felt sick to his stomach. “Please,” He whispered holding her tighter as he whispered to her ear, “Please Abigail.” Was all he could say wanting her to say something. Wanting her to curse and yell, or plead with him for why, scream and cry, anything. Any word to let him know where she was, how she was feeling, what she was thinking. “Please.” He whispered again. 

Without a word or a sound, Abigail pulled away from him and walked from the master bedroom leaving Thomas standing there in horror not understanding what had just happened, but knowing things had changed for them now forever. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Lucille paced angrily back and forth as Thomas sat with red puffy eyes in silence at the foot of her bed. “I cannot believe you did this Thomas, how could you!” She shouted. Folding her arms over her chest she shook her head continuing to pace once more, before clenching her fists as her arms dropped to her sides. 

“I’m sorry, Lucille. Out of everything that could have screwed things up . . . I don’t know what . . . to say . . .” 

“YOU DON’T HAVE TO SAY ANYTHING ALRIGHT!!” She shouted at him so loud it shook the walls. Thomas looked up at her in disbelief. Didn’t she understand what had just happened between him and Abigail? How could she be so angry with him when he had just shattered his wife’s trust by admitting that he had been lying to her since the day they met. Lucille caught sight of look desolate shocked look on his face out of the corner of her eye and paused. She took a breath covering her eyes before walking over and sitting down next to him trying to collect her thoughts, “Sorry.” She said after a moment, “Thomas I’m sorry.” She apologized before rubbing her eyes and covering her face with her hands. 

“What . . . do I do now Lucille? What do I do? She knows everything.” He said hoping that his sister, who had always had all the answers, would have the answer now. 

“I don’t know Thomas. She has locked herself away in the guestroom on the far wing and she doesn’t answer when we call to her.” She said crossing her arms, “She needs . . . time I suppose.” Lucille wished she could see her and talk to her but she hadn’t been able to. She only knew what happened through Thomas’s account of the incident. She sighed, “Oh Thomas, . . . what a time for this to happen and come to light.” 

“We have to figure out how to get that door open Lucille. She’s pregnant and she can’t go without eating for too long.” Thomas said. 

“Atherton is trying to talk the door open now. She’s obviously not going to listen to either of us, and she confided in him when she was terrified about being pregnant after almost dying when William was born.” She reminded him. Thomas clinched his jaw looking away. Of all the people on the face of the Earth he didn’t want in the middle of this, it was that idiot. “If he can get her to open the door . . . it’s a start.”

~*~*~*~*~

Alice stood at the door of the girls room with the door cracked open trying to listen to what was happening outside. All the children knew was that something was wrong with their mother, but they were ushered away back to the nursery to play without an explanation.

Lorelei sat on the floor with William and Jason as they looked through one of the new picture books that had arrived from London. Lucille’s hobby had been to expand the library from the time she and Thomas inherited Allendale Hall. Sometimes, Abigail would help acquiring more books for the children. Reading was so important and a gateway to all other learning and knowledge. 

“Rabbit?” William asked as Lorelei smiled with a nod and turned to the next page, “Sheep?” Lorelei turned another page, “Cow?” 

“No, that’s a goat.” She corrected. Then she paused looking at the drawing looking at it closer. “Maybe it’s a cow . . .” She picked up the book and turned it to the side cocking her head. “Maybe it’s an elephant.” It wasn’t the best picture in the book. She looked up, “Alice, do you know what it is?” Alice didn’t answer her, her attention remaining outside in the hallway. 

Lorelei frowned as Alice had been quite cross with them since father had retrieved her from the mines under the house, still thinking that they called the elevator back up to play a prank on her. She handed the book to her younger brother before standing and walking over to Alice, her hands behind her. 

“I’m sorry Alice. Please don’t be mad at me anymore.” She finally apologized instead of arguing that she and Roderick never touched the elevator, it moved on its own. Now she just wanted her sister to talk to her again. 

“Shhh!” Alice said not able to hear what the two maids that were talking at the end of the hallway were saying. “Something is wrong with mother.” She said straining to hear. 

“Mommy?” Lorelei said walking closer to the door and trying to peer out the door with her sister. “Is she sick?” 

“I don’t know.” Alice said with a sigh of frustration. “She and daddy said that we’re going to have another brother or sister before Christmas.” She said worriedly drawing conclusions, uncertain of why they weren’t allowed to see Abigail. 

“Do you think lunch is ready yet? I’m hungry.” Roderick whined. “Let’s go downstairs and see if they’re setting the table yet.” 

“Aunt Lucille said that we should stay here.” Alice reminded him. “She still isn’t pleased with us for breaking the rules.” 

“I want an apple.” Roderick whined again. 

“Be quiet.” Lorelei snapped. “If we go outside then we’re gonna go and find out what’s wrong with mommy.”

 

Alice kept her eye on the maids, their whispers hard to hear as they began to walk away. Their chores needed to be done before their gossiping got out of hand. 

"They've left," Alice opened the door wider, "come on! Let's go see mommy."

Lorelei was quickly at her sister's heels as she motioned for Roderick to follow. He frowned, ignoring the hunger pains as he led up the rear.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Abigail curled herself on the bed, feeling that her already testy stomach was about to vomit again. She already had earlier; quite possibly it was the morning sickness she attributed to her pregnancy. Yet, having eaten little, it was more of a dry heaving than anything else. 

She could only stare at the brocade wall as she tried to quell her sickness. 

But it wasn't just being pregnant again, she knew. 

A fresh wave of emotional distress threatened on the precipice of her tired mind, the hot pin pricks of tears already to fall.

She should have known, her life never seemed to be a perfect one. Abigail had bad things happen to her more than others; she thought it because of her social standing. Her financial standing also kept her stuck and never let up afterwards. 

She sniffed, turning onto her back as her hands roved carefully over her abdomen. Her flat stomach had a little bump to it now.

A small knock came upon her door, but Abigail believed it to be yet another attempt by Thomas. She knew he really wanted her to leave the sanctuary of the guest room. 

"Go away, Thomas," she called, "I have nothing to say to you."

"Mother?" A tiny voice spoke through the door.

Abigail blinked, "Alice?" And stood, going to the door and unlocking it.

Beyond the doors entrance, her three eldest children awaited her, concerned looks on their faces.

"Oh, my children," Abigail offered them a weak smile.

Alice bounced on the balls of her feet, "mother, are you alright?"

Her emotions were threatening to let loose again, but she took a deep breath, "yes. I'm just...well, it matters not," she waved her hand to indicate that they can enter, "come in, come in."

"We're worried about you," Alice cut to the chase, bouncing on the huge bed. Lorelei followed suit while Roderick hugged Abigail along the legs.

"Are you cross with father?" Lorelei questioned quietly. 

Their brother tugged gently at Abigail's skirts, "do you have anything to eat?"

Even with the destructive lies she had been fed by her husband and sister in law, Abigail was having a hard time being serious with the children present. 

"Well," she began, "I'm not happy with him at the moment. I need some time away to think."

She noticed the confused look her eldest was giving her, so she continued, "it's very similar to when you were having trouble with the arithmetic questions a few weeks ago. You took some time away and figured it out."

'Not the best analogy,' Abigail noted, but Alice took it all the same. 

"Mummy," Roderick tugged again. 

She knelt down to his level, "I'm sorry, sweetheart, I do not."

He seemed to deflate, but only just when Lorelei spoke up. 

"Are we getting a new brother or sister?"

Abigail touched her stomach, "yes, we are."

"Can we pick the name?"

Abigail smiled, "we shall see."

Just then, walking past the guest room was Thomas, his own demeanor that of a pleading look for him to approach. From a distance, Abigail could tell he too was hurting, but why? His eyes were red and puffy from crying, possibly, and he was fidgeting with his fingers. 

Abigail's head lifted higher at seeing him, her mouth set into a firm line.

She knew that she was going to have to talk to him again, and Lucille but she just couldn’t. Not yet. Not enough time had passed and she was still having trouble wrapping her mind around all the things he had confessed to her that he’d been keeping since before they were married. It hurt so much. 

“It must be nearly lunch time.” Abigail said softly taking the hands of her little ones. “We don’t want it to get cold.” With that, she walked passed Thomas barely paying him any mind just not able to deal with all the emotions even looking at him invoked right now. Instead she focused on the children and took them downstairs to the dining room. She simply needed more time. 

~*~*~*~*~*~

Abigail felt a little better spending time with the children. All of whom were innocent in all of this mess. But they weren’t just her children, each one had Sharpe features. From their dark hair, to their blue or green eyes, to their pale skin. Alice looked so much like her father, as did Jason and William.

“No.” Lorelei said having been arguing back and forth with Roderick for several moments. “It’s going to be a girl. We already have three brothers, now we will have another sister.” 

“You don’t know that. And since Lorelei, we’ve had only brothers.” He replied, “It’s going to be a boy.” 

“No, it’s going to be a little girl.” She said a bit more forcefully. 

“A boy!” 

“A girl!” 

“A boy!” 

“Children!” Abigail said catching their attention. “We don’t argue in the middle of our meal, and certainly not at the table.” Usually the children didn’t eat dinner with them at the table, they simply weren’t old enough yet to observe the proper decorum and manners. Alice would be soon, her birthday just a few days away. “Brother or sister, we will just be thankful that they are strong and healthy. The baby will be, what it will be.” 

“What about Aunt Lucille’s baby? Will it be a boy or a girl?” Abigail fell silent as she hardly wanted to talk about either of the Sharpe siblings right now. The children noticed their mothers silence and could see the change in her expression. 

“I’m . . . sure that we will know soon. Any day now.” She said in a low voice picking up her glass and drinking some of her tea. “Finish your lunch. It will be time for your afternoon nap soon.” All three groaned in a united protest and it was hard for Abigail to suppress the smile. “You need your rest and I can see in your faces that you are exhausted from the day.” 

“Will you read us a story?” Roderick asked.

It seemed like a small request that could make the afternoon struggle of getting them to sleep much easier. “Alright. If you finish your lunch, you can choose a short book and I’ll read it to you.” She agreed. They excitedly dove into the food left on their plates anxious to have Abigail read to them. 

Thomas stood silently just outside the door of the dining room watching his family, his wife and children as though through a pane of glass. He wished he could join them, share in their laughter and merriment as they spent time together. Although right there, completely out of his reach. His heart twisted in his chest not knowing if it was going to remain this way, or if they would ever be a family again. 

And what about the child Abigail carried now? How was all of this going to affect her and the baby’s health? Did the stress finding out about their past put them in danger? He was a fool for thinking they could keep these secrets from her forever. They went to great length and extremes to cover their past, destroy all evidence of it, trying to erase it and thought they had succeeded. Yet for all their efforts, it was a few misplaced letters that had been concealed in the closed mines below. What were the chances that the children would find their way down that far into the house and find them? 

He closed his eyes as his jaw clenched, hardly able to bare the pain in his chest, the knot of regret and shame in his throat. Turning, he made his way sadly back up the stairs to retreat to his workshop. 

~*~*~*~*~*~

“Lucille, darling.” Atherton gently dabbed her face with a cool cloth. “Your water has broken and you’re well into your labor. We really should send for Thomas and Abigail.” 

“No!” She said as another pain hit her hard, “They are having trouble of their own right now, the last thing they need is to be distracted and forced into the same room.” 

“Then pick one or the other Lucille, I need assistance.” He said dabbing the cloth to her neck and chest. 

“The house is overrun with servants who have aided Abigail and assisted you before. Choose from them.” She answered. Atherton didn’t really need their assistance, but knew they would both be upset that they weren’t told of Lucille’s impending arrival. 

“Alright.” He said gently, “Alright, I’ll retrieve them. You rest here, and I’ll return shortly.” He promised kissing her cheek before retrieving her keys from the nightstand drawer. 

Immediately he made his way from her rooms propping the doors open so they wouldn’t close and lock. They needed to have open access to Lucille’s room to help her with the baby. The first maid he saw he pulled her aside, “Lady Lucille has gone into labor. We need hot water and clean linens prepared and brought to Lady Lucille’s rooms immediately.” He instructed. The maid curtsied and started to turn to go and do as she was told, but he stopped her. “And . . . inform Sir Thomas and Lady Abigail at once.” She nodded and ran off down the hall. Atherton paused knowing that Lucille wasn’t going to be happy, but at the same time she needed their support. Hopefully they’d put everything else aside for her sake and the sake of the child.

~*~*~*~*~

Alice went to her room and closed the door, crossing her arms over her chest and leaning against it crossing her arms. Whenever something was happening in the house, they were banished to their rooms without being told what was going on. It wasn't fair.

Her thoughts were interrupted when she saw something on her bed. Cocking her head she walked over finding a beautifully wrapped package with a big pretty bow. She crawled up in the bed and took the card turning it over.

"For my beautiful little girl, becoming a lovely young lady. I am so very proud of you."  
With All My Love, ~Daddy~

Alice smiled putting the card aside and pulling the crimson bow, before unwrapping the soft pretty patterned cloth. An excited smile swept her face seeing the beautiful hand crafted box with her name carved into it. There was a key tied to the ribbon her fingers anxiously liberated as she unlocked it, carefully opening the lit. Her eyes shined hearing the lullaby that Aunt Lucille sang and played for them since they were little and all their lives. There was another small present inside wrapped beautifully as well. 

Opening the end she carefully shook a small necklace into her hand, a lovely purple stone, a piece of Amethyst carved into a heart set in silver. It was so pretty. She took out the small piece of paper that simply said,   
With Love, ~Aunt Lucille ~ 

The excited smile on her face brightening even more as she fastened the gift around her neck rushing over to the mirror to see how it looked. She felt so grown up.

While looking in the mirror, something caught the corner of her eye. The door of her wardrobe had been left ajar. She hurried over and pulled the doors open as her eyes grew wide. 

A brand new dress of a deep purple color, a white lace collar and embroidered designs of hearts and birds. It was of a more grown up style then any of the others she had. She giggled and clapped in growing excitement. It was certainly for a special occasion. 

Reaching up she took it down feeling the weight of it. There were new under garments as well, and brand new boots with at least 20 buttons just like the ones the ladies in London wore. She practically squealed as she admired them. Even a button hook to fasten them. 

Mother and Aunt Lucille must have sent away all the way to the dressmakers in London for it. 

"Oh you found them already, hmm?" Isabella said bringing in clean linens.

"Oh yes, isn't it pretty?!" She said beaming. She picked up the bodice that buttoned up the front and tightened in the back with leather laces. With as gifted as her mother was in the chest area, it was hardly surprising that Alice wad developing breasts so early. She needed to become accustomed to wearing the proper support now before her bosom blossomed fully. 

"Can you help me? With this, and the boots, and the hair decorations?" She'd noticed the combs with amethyst heart shaped stones set in silver, reflecting the pendant Aunt Lucille had given her.

"Are you certain you want to do that now? Wouldn't you rather wait until . . . "

" I can't wait! I wanna see! And mummy, and daddy, and Aunt Lucille." She looked at the maid with large pleading and hopeful eyes.

"Very well miss. I'd be happy to help." Her face lit up brighter then the sun. She put the linens aside and walked over to help the young Sharpe who was stripping down as fast as she could.

~*~*~*~*~*~

"Abigail."

"No, please go away."

"Abigail, please," Thomas pleaded, reaching for her arm, which she pulled back.

Earlier, Thomas was in his workshop, but couldn't seem to concentrate on anything useful. He gave up on fixing the item in question, the grandfather clock that adorned the foyer, after cutting himself yet again. So, as he was prone to do, Thomas began wandering the halls. He only stopped when he spotted Abigail in the greenhouse garden. She was clipping one of the roses, possibly to lighten up things with all that was going on. 

Of course, she was more than a little annoyed with his presence. 

"Why must you insist on my attention?" She dropped the sheers in her hand forcefully on the table,   
"you continue to hound me for forgiveness and it's only making this worse."

"I can't stand to see you so upset," Thomas replied, "Abigail, honeybee, I only want to do everything in my power to make you happy."

"Like you have said to Lucille? When I was used for my fertility?" She retorted, hating that he was using the nickname on her.

He shook his head, "that's not a factor in this now. That's in my past and holds no longer in my wishes for you, us, for God's sake, our FAMILY."

Thomas turned and placed his hands on the table, looking out the window, but not seeing the landscape beyond, "I have no excuse other than showing you that I have grown from that...that shadow of hopelessness, the only way I had to survive." He looked down, seeing the sheers bracketed between his hands. "I don't know what else to do, but I am at your command," he picked them up, "even if you were to tell me to take my life, I will without hesitation."

Thomas meant it; taking his life for her was more important to him than anything. 

However, he felt her warm hand touch his own, the warmth more like that of a burning sun.

"Don't ever think that I want you to take your life," she said, Thomas breathed in her scent, "killing yourself is never going to come from my command. Ever."

He turned his eyes towards her own, they were so very green. He even noticed a few lines adorning her face.

"I can't ever tell you that. Nor can I stop loving you. My heart hurts with learning the truth, yet I find it hard to keep hating either of you," she traced the back of his hand with her thumb. 

"Abigail-"

"Just," she started when they were interrupted by the maid bursting in.

"Sir, madam, you're needed in Mistress Lucille's presence. The baby is coming."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Hearing that Lucille had gone into labor, both Thomas and Abigail pushed their problem's aside and hurried for their sister’s wing of the house. Although at odds with the revelation of their pasts, what mattered right now was Lucille. 

When they got to the room, they immediately went to her side. Lucille furrowed a brow and shot Atherton a look. "I'm sorry darling. But we couldn't just not tell them."

Abigail sat down beside Lucille on the bed taking her hand. "Lucille, Nothing else matters right now but being with you." She reassured her. Reaching over she picked up a cloth and gently dabbed the sweat from her face. 

Thomas walked over to Atherton, "What's to be done?" He asked ready to assist. 

"Everything's ready. All there is to do now is wait." Lucille was never one for screaming out her pain. She tended to internalize it and bare it in silence only showing her strength that much more. Her silence however seemed to put Atherton's teeth on edge as he was used to a lot of noise during deliveries. Not to mention, it was his first child being born. 

Thomas arched a brow noticing the change in his calm demeanor from when he had delivered William and Jason. Even having performed surgery on Abigail when William was born. "Are you certain you can do this?" Thomas said. 

"Of course I can. I've delivered hundreds of babies." He said seriously. 

"Your own?" Thomas said pointing out the obvious. Atherton took a breath and sighed. Actually, it was somewhat amusing for Thomas to see the doctor nervous for once. But, Thomas remembered how he felt watching his children born and despite himself felt some empathy for the young doctor. Reaching over he squeezed his shoulder. "My sister is a very strong woman. She has had children before."

"Not when she was in her 40's Sir Thomas. Her age does concern me." He said in a low voice not wanting the women to hear. "One’s body does not strengthen with age, and Lucille's suffered a great deal of abuse her entire life."

The Baronet studied the young doctor for several moments. Perhaps this wasn't some game he was running on Lucille. Perhaps he did truly care for her. 

"You and Abigail should both wash up. To minimize germs or danger of infection." He said.

"Is there time?" Thomas asked.

"Hours yet. She's still in the beginning stage of labor."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A gentle knock came to the door of Lucille’s room catching the attention of everyone as Isabel stepped in. “M’Lady . . . Alice is requesting to come see you.” She addressed Lucille directly. 

“Tell her she needs to wait, that her Aunt Lucille cannot be . . . .” The doctor began but Lucille intervened.

“No.” Lucille said, “She can come in. She’s no doubt found her birthday gifts.” 

Thomas and Abigail looked at each other not certain if Lucille wanted the distraction. “Are you sure you’re up to it Lucille? She’ll understand when her cousin is born why she had to wait.”

Lucille smiled and squeezed her hand. “Don’t you remember how excited you were the first time we bought your new dresses when we brought you home from Boston?” She asked. Abigail smiled a little and nodded. “Bring her in Isabel.” 

The maid gave a nod and stepped back into the hallway of Lucille’s wing and around the corner came a rather beautiful and grown up looking Alice. Her long onyx black hair beautifully done up in braids that wrapped around her head, held up by the bejeweled combs that matched the amethyst necklace around her neck. Both Thomas and Abigail smiled seeing their little girl looking so very grown up. 

Alice walked over, her back straight and her beautiful smile seemed brighter as her entire person seemed to glow. “There’s my beautiful niece.” Lucille smiled although the dark circles around her eyes revealed how tired she was. Her eyes moved to the necklace that she had sent away to Venice to have the jewelers make the special pendant for her, which was actually a 3 picture locket. “It suits you, yet pales in comparison to your beauty Alice.”

“Thank you.” She beamed, her green eyes that were her mother’s moving to seek out her parents approval too. 

“Oh my love.” Abigail said, “Goodness, you look so grown up!” She praised, yet at the same time it was jarring to see her baby turning into a young lady even though she was only 10. Yet she hid it well. Thomas stood and walked over to her. He crossed his arms feigning a stern look with a clinched jaw as though seriously assessing how she looked.

“Hmmm.” He said walking around her as her back straightened a bit more, her head held high. When he walked back to the front her eyes looked at him nervously as she was holding her breath waiting to hear his opinion. Thomas couldn’t hold the stern face for long as he grinned, “You know I love it.” He said kneeling down beside her. “You know I love it!” He said. Instantly she wrapped her arms around his neck hugging him tight as he held her close hugging her back. 

“Thank you daddy, I love my music box!” She hugged him a second time so excited. “Thank you, thank you, thank you!” She said as he took her hands in his, and they nuzzled noses as they had done since she was still a baby. He knew that she would most likely grow out of such silliness soon and take advantage of it before then. 

She turned and hurried over to the bed as Abigail who was still sitting beside Lucille. Abigail smiled catching her first born and hugging her tight. “Thank you!” She said anxiously. She turned towards Lucille but Abigail quickly caught her before she could jump on the woman in mid-labor. Alice gave a nod and instead leaned in close kissing Lucille’s cheek. “Thank you Aunt Lucille.” 

Lucille smiled and reached up caressing Alice’s soft cheek, her black hair, her sparkling green eyes, she was so very beautiful. “Just remember that these are only stones my love. You are the true treasure my darling. More precious than jewels, more valuable than any material things. They are replaceable, but you are not.”

 

Alice nodded at her aunt’s words, holding her hand gently as Lucille's face scrunched up with another contraction. She was observant of how her aunt squeezed hard to her and tried her best to be supportive. 

Thomas and Abigail looked on, feelings of pure joy and utter worry ran about them. With learning the potentially dangerous situation Lucille was in, they unconsciously gravitated closer to each other. The brushing of their fingers against one another shown how close they have gotten.

After the contraction passed, Lucille brought her gaze back to Alice. 

"You have grown up so much," she smiled.

Alice smiled back, letting go of her hand as her eyes fluttered shut. The young lady looked towards her parents as they stepped closer. 

"Will she be alright?" She asked in a soft whisper.

Thomas placed his hand on her shoulder, thinking, 'how tall she has gotten'.

"She will be fine," he caught eyes with Atherton and his grave gaze, "she is more than likely very tired and still has a way to go."

Abigail nodded, "and that's why we need your help, since we are helping your aunt."

"Does it involve the others?"

Abigail held back a little laugh, "yes, my sweet. They are still very young and I can't trust anyone else who can help me."

That little statement made Alice's back straighten further and her eyes light up. They needed HER help with her siblings. 

"I need you to keep them occupied. I don't know how long this will take, but they will be curious to see how things are going."

Alice nodded, "yes, mother. I will help."

Abigail smiled and kissed her hair, watching her clad form walk out just as elegantly as she came in. It set Abigail's heart close to bursting to see her so grown up. She even felt a little tear in her eyes. 

"My little girl," she whispered, fingers to her lips. 

A warm hand touched her waist, and she knew it was Thomas. Surprisingly, she didn't peel away from him, but leaned into his embrace.

Yet, another reality was beside them as Thomas questioned the doctor, "well? How are they doing?"  
The young doctor ran his fingers through his hair, "I'm worried. Very worried, Sir Thomas."

"What do you mean?" Thomas questioned him.

Atherton looked to the side, motioning for the both of them to join him near the window. He was constantly rubbing his neck, trying to keep his emotions in check. Thomas didn't need him to explain, he already knew this was bad. 

Thomas took a breath, even though he was breaking inside, "how bad is it?"

He watched Atherton who addressed the window, "she's weak and she barely started. I...I don't know if she will survive the birth."

Abigail couldn't stop the distressed squeak that escaped her. He felt her start to cry as he held her against him. 

"Can't you do a surgery? Like when Abigail had William?"

"No," the young man admitted, "from what I can tell, the baby is already descended into the birth canal. It's more of a risk to deliver that way, lest both of them die.

"I'm going to do all I can to save them both," he said with steel in his voice, "I can promise you that."  
It was then that Thomas realized how much he underestimated the man. He reached a hand out in a show of solidarity, in a way to mend a bridge to save the woman who was with him his whole life.   
"Save her," Thomas stated, "save them both."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The hours dragged, progress was exceedingly slow for everyone in the room. Every time Lucille was told to push, she lost more strength. 

Abigail and Thomas never left her side, both taking the brunt of her squeezing hands. Neither commented on how each squeeze was less painful as before. Atherton kept himself positioned for the delivery and even tried to progress the birth with his hands. However, he couldn't ignore the fact that a lot of blood was escaping. It proved to him with each trickle that escaped Lucille.

After what seemed like decades, Atherton was able to free the baby's head, then maneuvered the shoulders to pull out the crying mass of the baby. Abigail was there with a blanket, carrying the newest member of the Sharpe family away as Atherton focused on saving Lucille. 

"Lucille," Thomas gripped her hand, "come on, Lucille, stay with me!"

Abigail watched, holding the baby against her and prayed silently. 

Atherton tried to staunch the flow of blood.

There was so much blood. 

So much blood. 

Then, a calm, yet weak voice of Lucille said, "Abigail...let me see..."

Tears in her eyes, Abigail walked up to Lucille, placing the baby into her embrace. 

"I-it's a boy," Abigail said.

"A...boy..." Lucille sighed, touching his face, curving a finger over every inch as if to memorize it, "oh, how...beautiful you are."

Atherton stopped his attempts, so much blood was lost. He instead watched the mother of his first ever child hold on to life just to see their baby. He couldn't save her.

But she held on, "you...oh, you look so much like Nickolas...yes..."

Thomas felt his heart clenching.

Lucille looked at him, "his name...will be Thomas...t-Thomas Nickolas...please..."

Thomas nodded, seeing his vision blur as Abigail took away the newly named baby, Atherton coming to hold his child. 

Lucille looked upon Abigail, touching her face, then her stomach where another life was growing.   
"I'm sorry for...for everything," she said. 

Abigail, through the tears only smiled softly, "no apologies, my sister. I'm grateful for you for finding me," she leaned down and kissed her deeply. "I will always be grateful."

Atherton then came up to her, "I-I'm-" He broke down as Lucille smiled sadly.

"No, it's alright...our son lives."

Through his tears, Atherton nodded, "he will have a loving home here," he looked at Thomas, "if...if..."

"He is your son," Thomas supplied, "I won't deny him a home, nor for you to miss out on raising him."  
The statement was true and just as both Sir Sharpe and Doctor Atherton finally made peace with each other. Their handshake spoke volumes of how each had finally come to terms in such dire circumstances.

"Thomas..." Lucille reached for him as he took her hands. He kissed them repeatedly. 

"To-together..." she smiled, reaching out to Abigail. "You both must be 'together forever'..."

The pain broke him dearly, grasping her hand tightly as he nodded, "yes. 'Together forever, never apart'." He repeated, feeling she was passing him the torch to keep them together.

Another smile, only this time, it was as if a weight was lifted from her. She closed her eyes and drifted away from the pain of the world that only a few have made worthwhile.

~*~*~*~*~

Abigail kneeled in silence at the window seat, her hands folded as she stared out over the Sharpe family property. The first rays of the morning light catching the crimson color making it seem to glow. 

She was in shock, not having been able to accept the death of her sister, even though she was standing just a few feet away, seeing it happen. It was so unexpected, so horrible, and Abigail's mind simply wasn't digesting it. 

A soft knock came to the door but she didn't respond. Atherton carefully stepped inside seeing that Abigail was still in prayer from the day before. "Lady Abigail?" Hearing his voice, Abigail quickly wiped her tired eyes before standing."I'm sorry . . . I didn't mean to intrude. . ."

"No, Doctor Atherton, it’s alright. I'm sorry." She said walking over to him reaching for his hands, "How are you?" 

He sighed as his head lowered. It was clear he wasn't doing any better than anyone else in the house. "I'm sorry, I . . ." 

Abigail's eyes started to tear once more and instantly she wrapped her arms around him hugging him tight. The doctor nearly collapsed in her arms trying not to break down in tears again himself. 

He took a breath wiping his own tears from his eyes collecting himself. "I'm sorry. It’s . . . The arrangements . . . For her . . . Service. Her internment . . . Has Thomas said anything about them?" He asked. 

Abigail quietly shook her head. "He hasn't said anything at all. He's been in his workshop and hasn't come out." She admitted having been giving him the space he needed. For so long all he and Lucille had, had been each other. Abigail wouldn't leave him alone too much longer, but he needed time as they all did. This was so unexpected to all of them. 

"Arrangements need to be made soon." Atherton said. 

Abigail rubbed his shoulder. "There is a crypt in the family graveyard. I'm not sure if there are places for Thomas and Lucille. I know they were going to add to it when they were renovating the house." She said clearing her throat finding it dry and hoarse from crying so long. 

Atherton furrowed his brow, his attention turning to her cough. "Abigail, have you eaten today? When is the last time you had something to drink?" 

"Have you?" She smiled softly, "I don’t think any of us have had an appetite." 

"Except you’re pregnant, Abigail. You don’t have the luxury of not taking care of yourself." He said sternly. Abigail's smile vanished and she nodded quietly. Atherton closed his eyes realizing he was scolding a grown woman who was suffering the loss he was. "I'm sorry, I have no . . . No right . . ."

"Of course you do. You're still my doctor and I your patient." She knew he just wanted to make sure she and the baby were alright and healthy. "How is young Thomas?"

Atherton half smiled, "I think it's alright if we call him Tommy until he's older so we don't confuse the two." Abigail smiled and nodded. "He's doing very well. Strong and healthy, despite . . . Despite . . ."

"It wasn't your fault Atherton." Abigail said quickly. "None of us imagined this could happen." She tried to sooth him.

"I should have, I knew with her age . . . It would be dangerous I . . . I should Have . . . I should have . . ." He stuttered but words failed him. Atherton was intelligent, and knew no matter how he tried to convince himself otherwise, there truly was nothing he could do to save her. Once she started hemorrhaging. . . It was over. "Oh, God Abigail." He said squeezing his eyes tight shut. "I truly loved her. I never expected how much I would come to love her, all those afternoons I spent here. Researching in the library, the extensive collection of books, the lunches we had together, I had no idea. . . It feels like . . . Like I wasted time we could have had together."

"Atherton," Abigail began in a gentle voice, "I can tell you, that if she had to die, giving birth, giving life to her baby, would have been what she wanted." She said caressing his cheek gently. "You know how important it has been to Lucille and Thomas to have a large family."

"I think it’s possible . . . That I had finally convinced her to raise her child herself. As his mother, not his aunt." He furrowed his brow, “I’m not certain Thomas is so convinced . . ."

"We aren't going to take your first born son away from you." She said instantly. "You aren't his uncle. You are his father. Which means how he is raised, what he is raised to believe in is up to you." She paused for a moment, "but I do make one request of you?" Atherton gave her his full attention. "Lucille has set up trust funds for all the children. To receive certain sums at certain ages. She saw to that the moment we found I was pregnant with Alice. She wanted to make certain, that no matter what, none of the children would be left in the situation she and Thomas suffered." She explained. "I know that she set up a trust for your son the moment we returned home from Italy."

Atherton wasn't hearing a request in any of this, "I don't understand . . . What are you asking . . ."

"She was assuming that Thomas and I would be adopting him to raise as our son, not our nephew. So the trust she set up is under the last name of Sharpe." Now he understood what request she was making. 

"So, you want his surname to be Sharpe instead of my family name. So there won’t be any issues with his inheritance." Atherton clarified. 

"I'm going to do everything I can to have his proper name put on the trust, we have a solicitor in London that I will write to and ask them to come to Cumberland to help put things in order." She said softly. 

Atherton thought about it a moment. "I'll . . . I'll have to think on it a while Abigail." He admitted, to tired to really consider the matter now. Perhaps after Lucille was laid to rest and a little time had gone by. Abigail gave an understanding nod. 

"I'll go speak with Thomas. About the arrangements." She said kissing his cheek. She started to go but he caught her hand.

"Why don’t we go to the kitchen first, get something to eat and drink? You need to keep your strength up. For the baby." He requested. After what had happened with Lucille, he would do nothing but worry about Abigail until he saw she had a good meal. She smiled and took his hand giving a consenting nod. If it would help him feel better and take his mind off things for a little while, it was a small price to pay. He smiled and patted her hand as they headed down stairs.

~*~*~*~*~

Abigail knocked softly on the workshop door before she opened it carrying a large tray in her arms. Thomas saw her coming in and at once snapped to his feet hurrying over. "Abigail! You shouldn't be carrying that in your condition!" He took the tray from her finding it rather heavy, “We have servants to tend to such things." Walking over to the table he set it down. 

Abigail followed him finding herself scolded for the second time today, as if she was completely ignorant of the fact she was pregnant. Yet at the same time, she understood where the concern was coming from and didn't fight or argue with it. Thomas sighed and sat down, black circles around his eyes, and cuts on his knuckles where he had punched the wall more than once. Suffering in his fury, confusion, sorrow, and pain.

Abigail moved behind him resting her hands on his shoulders, before kissing his cheek and wrapping her arms around him hugging him tight. She rested her cheek to his as he reached up covering her hand with his. She didn't speak, not having words to say, and just wanted to hold him so he knew she was there, however he needed her to be. 

They stayed this way for a while in silence. Abigail could smell the overwhelming evidence that he had been drinking. She could hardly blame him, trying to find a way to dull the pain of having lost the most precious love in his life. As unconventional and wrong as it may have been, it was real. 

"I can’t . . . I just can’t stand it." He said in a low voice closing his eyes. "I can’t stand the way . . . Life keeps going without her. The sun rises and sets, servants and workmen go on about their daily chores. . . Hearts continue to beat, each breath . . ." His voice trailed off as his eyes squeezed closed and he swallowed hard against the lump in his throat. "The world just . . . Keeps going, and she's left it."

Abigail felt his body tremble and held him tighter. "She's not gone from us. We love her, and we will never stop loving her Thomas." She kissed his head before whispering I’m his ear, "And we will tell her son of her every day. How wonderful she was, how strong and beautiful she was, how much she loved her family and would do anything to protect us." 

Thomas's hand squeezed tighter around Abigail's as tears of sorrow escaped his eyes. It felt like he had tried everything to dull the pain, make it bearable, yet it seemed an impossible endeavor.

"Could we . . ." He paused not knowing if it was appropriate at this moment to even think of it. Abigail listened quietly. Thomas took her hand and brought her around him pulling her into his lap, his arms around her waist as he held her close. Abigail's hands rested on his chest patently waiting for him to speak. 

Thomas remained quiet before he reached up tracing the neckline of her dress. Slowly and gently touching her cleavage, caressing her soft warm breasts. It was apparent he was in desperate need of affection, wanting the comfort his wife's beautiful body afforded him. Yet at the same time, he wasn't certain it was appropriate, and he and Abigail hadn't shared a bed, hadn't been alone in the same room weeks prior to Lucille's passing. It seemed too bold and crass to be so terribly presumptuous. As though he was entitled to whatever he wanted just because they were married. Just like his father, who viewed people as possessions rather than priceless loved ones. 

But he underestimated his wife, her compassion, her understanding, the depth of her love for him, and their family. She could see the torment and pain in his eyes and face, the trembling of his body revealing a terrified boy inside, never having known life, the cold loneliness of being alone and without his big sister, his protector, his solid rock who had all the answers. 

Abigail lovingly caressed his face, gently raising his chin as she placed a tender kiss to his lips. Silently giving him permission, and inviting him to find comfort in her however he wished. 

Thomas was a little surprised, but this hardly was a time for words. He kissed her once more, a deep, passionate, yet slow and loving kiss. 

As their lips parted, Thomas attention returned to his Abigail's lovely plump breasts. His hands began to work the buttons of her blouse loose. He opened the soft fabric of her garment, revealing her beautiful pink flesh. The custom handmade bodice she wore from Paris embracing her voluptuous large breasts, so warm, soft, so perfect. He admired the large orbs that had fed his children, and would provide for Lucille's child as well. He rested his head to her chest a moment listening to the steady thump of her heart, her life, the very essence of her being offering him comfort already.

His head turned as the warmth of his lips and tongue began to caress her skin. Savoring her sweet taste as his hands slid her blouse free from her arms letting it fall to the floor.

Abigail closed her eyes arching her back slightly, pushing her breasts upward further into his reach. She felt her husband’s hands loosen the ties of her corset and pull them free as it soon joined her blouse on the floor. 

Thomas was taking his time, wanting to explore and rediscover every inch of his wife's body. Experience her and the life that flowed through her anew. 

He lifted her from his lap as he stood, setting her to her feet. Holding her, embracing her warm body against his as he lavished her shoulders and neck with kisses, his hands moved down the line of her bare back, as his hands found the buttons of her skirt and petticoats. Working them free, he trailed kisses down her chest, over each breast, continuing down her abdomen as he sunk to his knees before her, sliding her skirts and undergarments down her legs to the floor. Revealing her wondrous body to her husband completely.

Wrapping his arms around her, he rested his face to her abdomen, embracing her tighter as he lavished the small swell with loving tender kisses. 

Opening his eyes, he looked up the line of Abigail's body, seeing her green eyes gazing back down into his blue ones. Full of love and compassion like he had never seen in anyone's eyes before he met her, or since. 

This wondrous creature, this beautiful body that had given life to his children, given life to the Sharpe family again; deserved to be held, caressed, and worshipped always, in every way possible. Her skin had marks here and there that didn't exist when they were first married. They were evidence of the love she felt for him, the love of the three children she had borne him since they were married, the fourth that grew within her now. 

He closed his eyes remembering how he had wronged her so when their marriage began. He didn't deserve Abigail or her love. Yet she gave it to him freely, entrusting him with her precious heart, despite the fact he had betrayed that special and priceless gift numerous times since their wedding day. Even knowing the truth now, the truth of their family, she loved him still. Perhaps more then even Thomas had realized, when she didn't flee and remained in this house, and at his side. 

He kissed and caressed her abdomen once more, as his hands continued their exploration down her hips, over her round, tight, luscious backside. They slowly moved down her thighs, her knees, her calves. Her soft smooth skin sending tremors through his body, leaving him in reverent awe of the goddess standing before him in all of her glorious beauty. He moved from kneeling before her, gently turning her around facing away from him as his hands made their way back up her form, lavishing her with loving, intimate affection. Leaving no spot untouched or neglected until he stood his full height behind her. 

His arms wrapped around her once more, embracing her naked body against his own which was still clothed. As though unconsciously shielding her, forming a protective cocoon around her in her vulnerable state, wanting to make her feel warm and safe. His love, his wife, his beautiful precious Abigail.

~*~*~*~*~

The couple spent hours and hours making gentle love to each other. Despite the fact they were both exhausted from grieving and lack of rest. Sometimes, one or both of them would break down into tears, yet it seemed that what they needed most was each other, and took great comfort in the loving intimacy they shared. 

At last, they fell asleep in each other’s arms, embracing tight, cuddling close beneath the covers where they took refuge from the world outside together. 

When they awoke, they were both ready to eat and were in mildly better spirits. They showered together, then dressed, and hand in hand they made their way downstairs to the dining room to take supper together. Throughout the evening, their joined hands never once let go. The following days were going to take a great deal of strength from all of them. 

~*~*~*~*~

With the help of more than half a dozen maids, Abigail washed and prepared Lucille's body for burial. It was extremely hard to do, and for Abigail it felt like she wasn't even there. It was like she was watching someone else prepare her sister to be laid to rest.

They chose Lucille's favorite black velvet dress, and fixed her hair beautifully with red roses and white baby’s breath woven into the braids of her onyx black hair. One of the maids did Lucille's makeup, and had a remarkable talent. As when she was finished, her skin was no longer sickly and colorless, and instead it enhanced Lucille's natural beauty. Like a princess from a fairytale, she looked as though she was merely sleeping. 

When the body was ready, they carefully placed her in a hand carved mahogany coffin. Thomas would have liked to have made it himself, but he simply couldn't. Instead he gave the sketches to their carpenters and they made the coffin to his specifications. A thick glass window in the coffin lid revealed Lucille inside as the box was fastened closed. She was moved to a room downstairs, where she would remain until her service and be carried to the family graveyard the following day to be interred .

Abigail felt numb inside sitting in a chair before the polished coffin that was surrounded by flowers and lit by the numerous candles around the room. Her eyes on the plate glass window. 

Atherton and Thomas joined her a bit later after having cleaned up and dressed in clothes of mourning for the occasion. Atherton was startled slightly when he saw Lucille beneath the glass, her hands folded over her middle, as though merely sleeping peacefully. A completely different appearance then when he saw her last. Thomas feeling the same jolt as Atherton, having hardly expected to see his sister prepared so very well. 

Atherton's attention turned to Abigail ad he saw the distant far away stare in her eyes. Realizing how extremely hard it must have been for her to accomplish this act of love for Lucille and for Thomas. He walked over and took her hand, placing a gentle kiss on the back of her fingers. "She looks absolutely lovely, Abigail. Thank you." He said before giving her a gentle hug. 

Stepping closer and trading places with Atherton, Thomas took her hands, "You did a stunning and remarkable job honeybee." He whispered before placing a loving kiss to her lips which pulled her back from whatever abyss her mind had retreated too. 

Abigail stood walking to the coffin, "Do you think it will be alright for the children to see her now?" She asked before folding her hands together not certain if they should or not. "To say their goodbyes?" 

Thomas stepped beside her, and took her hand as they both looked into the coffin. "Yes. I wasn't sure of it either, considering . . ." He couldn't say that it was because of how horrid she had looked and didn't want that to be the children's last memory of their aunt. "But, she's beautiful my love. I think Lucille would be very pleased." He said kissing her cheek and squeezing her hand. 

Abigail nodded quietly as Thomas gave a nod to the servant next to the door to retrieve the children who were getting ready to join their parents in the new black mourning clothes they had all gotten to wear tonight when it was just their family saying goodbye. They would be wearing them again tomorrow when there would be guests in attendance.

Abigail took a breath and closed her eyes, not certain how much longer she could keep up the illusion of being strong in the face of this horrid tragedy. 

 

(To Be Continued . . . .)

PLEASE REVIEW, KUDOS, AND BOOKMARK FOR FUTURE UPDATES!!!


	30. The Surrogate - Chapter 30

Abigail leaned into Thomas' embrace as he held her. He needed to be strong and his wife by his side on such a sad day. 

The children came in, hand in hand and stood quietly next to the coffin. 

Alice, being the only child to see her aunt in her last hours, held herself up. Back straight and head held high. Much the same way Lucille always made herself.

Roderick and Lorelei were exceedingly somber, the new clothes they wore matching in textile. Roderick had his dark hair combed back and Lorelei wore hers in ringlets. 

The youngest daughter took Lucille's death hard, crying endlessly, enough to dehydrate her. She even cried herself to sleep the first couple of days. Abigail and Thomas let her sleep with them during those nights, both holding her against them to show she was not alone.

"She looks very pretty, mummy," Roderick said softly.

Abigail smiled, taking William into her arms from Sally. He had been crawling everywhere and was beginning to talk.

"That's a very nice thing to say, Roderick," Abigail replied.

"Yes, she's very-" Lorelei began crying again, her little shoulders quivering.

Thomas scooped her up into his arms and let her cry into his shirt. The little girl clung to him as she left nothing out. Seeing her like this only confirming this was truly the last time they would see Lucille. In reality, Thomas still was numb and seeing his daughter breaking down only hurt him more. 

He kissed her hair, rocking them gently, "I know, sweetheart. I know."

Alice watched them, seeing the specter of their deceased aunt rubbing a hand on Lorelei's back. She looked just like she was in the coffin, an ethereal light illuminated her figure.

Alice fingered her locket with the knowledge of their aunt hadn't really left.

"We should get ready for the service," Abigail said, hiking up William.

~*~*~*~*~*~

The ceremony was brief, and Thomas gave the eulogy. Lucille’s feelings and view on religion and the clergy were quite clear. Having a priest, a reverend, or a minster oversee her service seemed inappropriate. 

When the service came to an end, Atherton and Thomas as lead pall bearers and the casket was lifted and carried from the house to the carriage waiting outside to take her to the family cemetery. All the guests, everyone in attendance, even the household staff and servants, all walked behind the slow moving carriage as it carried Lucille to her final resting place. 

The pall bearers lifted the casket and carried her across the cemetery and disappeared down into the family crypt. Once she was laid in her alcove in the crypt, the pall bearers returned and everyone made their way back to the house where food and refreshment was awaiting them. 

~*~*~*~*~*~

That night, Abigail sat in the rocking chair of the nursery, holding the newborn Thomas in her arms as she breast fed him much like she did Lucille’s twins when they were born. She had been unable to feed them because of previous injury to her body. Even though they had a wet nurse, Abigail felt compelled to provide nourishment for Lucille’s baby herself. 

Thomas stood at the doorway in silence, watching his young wife care and provide for his late sisters baby. The soft tune she hummed, their family lullaby, the one that Lucille had written for him when he was just a baby himself. It had been a long day and all of them had been suffering since Lucille’s passing. 

It was especially hard on the younger children. Because Lucille, Thomas and Abigail were surrounded by death in their childhood, they did everything possible to keep their children from being exposed to it. Unfortunately, that made it harder for the younger children to understand what had happened. That their Aunt Lucille had left this life, and wouldn’t be returning to them. 

Slowly the baronet walked up behind his young bride and crouched down beside her looking at his nephew. A full tummy of warm milk, comfortable, sleepy, and surrounded with love from everyone. “You don’t have to do that.” He said softly so as not to disturb the baby who was content and comfortable drifting into sleep. 

“I want to do this. I would have done this for Lucille had she . . . lived.” A hard knot formed in Abigail’s throat. She was so tired of crying. It felt like she had been crying for ages until there were no tears left in her body. 

Thomas reached up and stroked his wife’s long, beautiful, soft raven black hair. She closed her eyes and leaned her face into his palm his touch calming and eased the pain of her heart. Abigail opened her green eyes looking into Thomas’s clear blue ones. “How are we ever going to survive this Thomas? What are we going to do without her.” She whispered. 

“We must take one day at a time. Support each other, love each other, be there for one another. After a while, the pain will lessen with time.” He sighed, “I hope.” 

Abigail gave a nod trying to collect herself before she broke down into tears again, and turned her attention back to the baby boy she held in her arms. “When Roderick and Lorelei were born, Lucille and I would feed them together. She would sit behind me, her arms around me, and would hold the baby in her arms while they fed from my breast. I wanted her to share the experience and was more than happy to help her do so.” 

“She adored you for it. It was a bonding experience not only for Lucille and the babies, but for you and Lucille as well.” Thomas said softly. There was a long moment of silence before Thomas spoke again, “May I assist you?” He requested. 

Abigail looked at him and smiled softly. “If you wish.” She stood from the rocking chair and moved to the leaning couch. Thomas went with her and sat behind her. He wrapped his arms around her as she had said Lucille had done. “Now, hold him carefully in your hands, close to my breast.” Abigail moved his hands making sure that the little ones head was supported. The baby began suckling Abigail’s warm milk. Thomas smiled resting his cheek to Abigail’s. It truly was something to witness and participate in. Something that Lucille never truly got to experience, but Abigail did her best to include her when Lorelei and Roderick were born. 

Thomas kissed Abigail’s cheek, “Thank you.” He whispered on Lucille’s behalf before resting his face to his brides once more. 

“I always thought my chest size was something to be ashamed of. Somewhat of a hindrance as I had to wear very uncomfortable corsets and undergarments to hide it.” She smiled a little, “I didn’t realize what a blessing it was until I had children of my own and could provide the nourishment they needed.” 

“The only place shame was warranted was on the ones who made you feel that way. They were just jealous of you Abigail. Because you were blessed where they weren’t. Other ladies of your station would think it distasteful to feed their own children.” He said softly. “I’m glad that you are proud to provide for ours my love.” Abigail sighed softly looking away a moment. She was struggling with all sorts of conflicting emotions. Thomas furrowed his brow looking at her a moment. “What’s wrong?” 

The baby was almost asleep and seemed he had eaten his fill. Abigail pulled her robe back over her chest, before carefully standing and walking over to the bassinet and laying Tommy down, pulling the blanket over him to keep him warm. She stroked his head, the small soft tuff of hair before leaning down and kissing him gently. Thomas watched in silence knowing that something was bothering her but she seemed as though she was trying to push it down rather than let it surface. 

“We should let him sleep and check on the other children. It’s been a long day. Especially for Roderick.” Abigail said changing the subject. She turned and walked to the double doors of the nursery pulling the doors open calling in the nursemaid to watch over Tommy as he slept. Thomas stood and followed after her to tuck in the others. 

~*~*~*~*~*~

To the boys room first, they tucked in each of their sons, kissing them goodnight and wishing them sweet dreams. Abigail inspected Roderick’s black eye which had gotten darker since that afternoon when he and one of the other children got into a fight. He was rather tight lipped about the reason for the fight and wouldn’t speak of it, but his black eye was nothing compared to the other boy who apparently started the fight received from Roderick. Not knowing the specific details or exact words, they pieced together that something was said, most likely about Lucille, and Roderick whose emotions were already raw, went off like a powder keg.

Next was Lorelei who was still grieving heavily for her aunt, not completely understanding or accepting that she was gone and wouldn’t be coming back. Thomas and Abigail sat with her and held her hands, as they hummed Lucille’s lullaby to calm the little one until she drifted off into a peaceful sleep. 

The two made their way to their eldest daughters room. When they came to Alice’s door, Thomas stopped Abigail. “Darling.” He caught her hand when she reached for the door handle. “What is troubling you?” He asked gently.

Abigail didn’t say anything as she closed her eyes. Shaking her head she took a breath, “Thomas, let’s just put the children to bed right now. It’s what is most important right now, more than anything.” 

“But something is bothering you, isn’t it?” Once again she didn’t respond and instead reached for the handle of Alice’s room opening it as they went inside. 

Alice was dressed in her nightgown, her hair in braids on either side of her head. She sat on her bed, her legs pulled underneath her as it seemed she was talking to someone, but there was no one there. Seeing her mother and father enter she smiled. “Time for bed Alice.” Abigail said turning down the covers that Alice crawled under before Abigail pulled them up over her. Leaning down she kissed her cheek, “Sweet dreams.” Alice kissed her mother’s cheek back before Thomas took a turn kissing her forehead. 

“Goodnight little one.” He said stroking her cheek gently. “Have a good night’s rest.” Abigail and Thomas started to leave her room, but Alice caught Thomas’s hand.

“Daddy. Can you stay with me a while?” She requested. The two parents looked at each other, and Abigail gave a nod letting him know it was alright. 

“I’ll see you in the morning.” Abigail blew her a kiss before exiting the room and carefully closing the door behind. 

Thomas smiled and sat down on the bed next to his eldest daughter. “Having trouble sleeping sweetheart?” He asked. 

“She wanted me to tell you not to be sad. She says that she promises that she won’t leave us, and she’ll watch over our family.” Thomas’s smile faded as he looked into his daughters green eyes. Her mother’s eyes. 

“What?” He said. 

“Aunt Lucille. She said she liked the service, and the things you said about her. She doesn’t like to see you and mummy cry and she wishes she could hug you both and you didn’t hurt so much. But she wants you to know that even though she can’t, she won’t leave us. Not ever.” Alice added. 

Needless to say, Thomas was at a loss. “Alice, what are you talking about?” He was there in the final moments Alice had with Lucille and nothing of that nature was said. They didn’t know yet that would be the last time that Alice would see her Aunt. “You’re Aunt has passed on sweetheart. She’s gone to a better place.” He said stroking her hair once more. 

“Her body died, but she didn’t. Her will and her heart were to strong to simply fade away. She’s still here daddy, she’s watching over us.” Alice said softly. 

“Alice, I know it’s hard to accept. We are all hurting and miss her so very much. But you mustn’t make up such stories, Alice. Perhaps it was a dream you had about your Aunt Lucille, but even then . . . it wasn’t real and you mustn’t say such things.” Thomas said seriously knowing that Abigail was suffering in silence trying not to be a burden to him and trying to be strong for their children. Lorelei was having a extremely hard time understanding why her Aunt was gone and wouldn’t be coming back. 

“But it wasn’t a dream. It was real. She visits me sometimes and speaks to me. She was at the service today and she . . . .” 

“Stop this nonsense at once.” Thomas said sternly. “I don’t want you playing this game. You are old enough now to know how inappropriate it is to make up things like this.”

Alice frowned and sat up, “But . . .I’m not making it up daddy. I really see her, she really talks to me, and she really wanted me to tell you that she’s not going to leave us.” 

“Now that’s enough. Keep your dreams and imaginings to yourself. Saying such things will only hurt your mother, brothers, and sister.” The little girl was hurt by his scolding and looked down. Thomas stood and tucked her back in before leaning down and kissing her forehead once more. “I’m sorry darling. But we all must accept this. Nothing can bring her back, no matter how much we wish she could.” Thomas turned and left her room closing the door behind. Thomas took a breath closing his eyes tight feeling a pang of sorrow and despair. He didn’t want to squish his daughter’s imagination but she simply couldn’t play such games right now when the entire family was hanging on by a thin thread as it was. 

~*~*~*~*~*~

Abigail sat at her vanity, brushing her hair with long slow strokes, lost in thought. Her mind so far away she didn’t even hear when Thomas came in and closed the door behind him. Removing his vest he put it aside before walking over and placing his hands on her shoulders, squeezing them and massaging them a bit. 

“Is Alice asleep?” Abigail asked softly. 

“I tucked her in.” He said simply. 

“What did she want to talk to you about?” 

“Oh. She’s having trouble, like we all are.” Honestly he didn’t want to discuss the matter any further not wanting to upset her more then she already was. Abigail nodded falling silent again. Thomas cocked his head rubbing her shoulders a bit more. “I know something is troubling you my love. I wish you would speak to me about it.” 

“It doesn’t matter anymore Thomas. It’s petty and trivial and should be left behind.” She said as she stood from the vanity walking over to their bed turning the covers down. 

“It’s not petty and trivial. If something is upsetting you, it’s important and it matters.” Thomas said following after her. “Keeping this to yourself is hurting you Abigail. I can see it plain as day.” He walked up behind her gently grasping her shoulders pulling her against him. “Please, speak to me? What’s troubling you?”

She sighed closing her eyes tight. “I have so many feelings inside of me Thomas. It’s confusing and . . . . I don’t really know how to sort them out. They’re wrong.” She lowered her eyes, “I’m devastated that Lucille is gone. I’m angry because of what you confessed to me just weeks ago and never spoke to her of it. It seems as though every waking conscious moment I’m crying because I can’t bear the thought of never seeing her again. I’m grateful, and thankful that she found me and chose me and gave me my family, and my home. I’m furious at the both of you for keeping all these secrets from me for so long. Then I’m overwhelmed by guilt for having such feelings and thoughts when my sister died in childbirth.” Her hand wrapped around her own throat, “It chokes me, feeling like . . . even thinking these things are a betrayal. Wanting to scream and shout at her, while wishing I could hug her in my arms and kiss her again. Because I loved her so very much.” Tears escaped her eyes as she shook her head reaching up and trying to rub the tears away. “I feel like each negative thought and feeling is disrespectful to her memory.” 

Thomas listened and gently turned her to face him, “Abigail, there is nothing wrong with you. You have every right to feel this way. The only betrayal was ours. Mine and Lucille’s and for our selfish misguided ambitions.” He gently cupped her face in his hands and lovingly wiped away her tears with his thumbs. “Things seem . . . unfinished. The three of us should have discussed this together, you should have had a chance to express your anger and your hurt because of what we did. But, now, you’ll not have that opportunity.” 

“She taught me so much, Thomas. She thought me how to be a lady. How to hold my head up high instead of turning my eyes to the ground. How to stand up for myself and not give others power over me. She cared for me when I was at my lowest, she was there for me when I lost our first baby, she protected me when I was too weak to fend for myself. She was always there for me, and never abandoned me. I know she loved me, and I loved her too. But . . . did she know that? Did I tell her enough? Did she know how much she meant to me? Did she . . . did she die without my expressing how grateful I was for her and all she did for me? How could I have let her die without telling her all these things Thomas? How?”

"Of course she knew Abigail." Thomas said reaching up and caressing her cheek. "She knew. There were times that you put yourself in harm’s way for her too. Helped care for her children. Watched over and cared for her when she couldn't care for herself." He drew her into his arms holding her close. "I don’t wish to pour salt in a still open wound, but . . . The other women I married . . . Tried to push Lucille away. They didn't want her in my life, much less loved her and admired her like you did." In truth, its what made those marriages so short. The harder they tried to exert their position as Thomas's wives, the more they antagonized Lucille, the faster it sped them to their deaths. 

"She was always so kind to me, Thomas. From the first moment you introduced us, it was as though she took me under her wing. The big sister I always wished for but never had." She said softly.

Thomas closed his eyes embracing her tighter. "You know she loved you as more then a sister. Don't you?"

Abigail sighed, "I didn't." Her voice showed how exhausted she was. "I was an only child. I never had brothers or sisters, I didn't know that our relationship wasn't a . . . Normal one." She closed her eyes, “I was very ignorant wasn't I. Perhaps . . . Willfully so."

Thomas kissed her softly, still apologetic for everything they put her through. All the lies for so many years. "Lets go to bed darling. You are so weary. You need rest. As do I." She nodded a little as Thomas cupped her face and kissed her again.

 

~*~*~*~*~

Atherton was in Lucille's rooms, flipping through one of the books that Lucille kept in her from. Her private collection. He had heard of these sorts of books but he had never seen one before. One with hidden images when you bent the pages. Where others would have been appalled and horrified to discover such a thing in a ladies book collection, Atherton found it somewhat amusing she had them.

"It strange." Abigail's voice broke the silence. Atherton turned and saw her standing at the door. "These rooms being open. Thomas designed these doors to lock when they were closed. Only Lucille had the key."

The doctor smiled, "Thomas wants to close her rooms off. But, I asked him not to. Not yet." He said closing the book sadly. 

Abigail walked over and sat down on the foot of the bed next to him. "How are you?" She asked softly. 

The young doctor sighed rubbing his tired eyes. "I have patients I must look after at the hospital. It distracts me for a brief time. But . . . It hurts. Every moment of every day. It hurts to breathe." He closed his eyes tight resting his hand over his chest, his heart aches so much at the though of how she slipped through his fingers.

Abigail understood how he was feeling. She felt it too. Since Thomas had left two days ago to inspect the new prototypes for the new harvester, she found it even harder and more painful to be alone. Reaching over she rested her hand over his that rested on his thigh. Atherton smiled softly resting his hand over hers and rubbing it slightly. 

"I think I would have liked to have you as a brother in law." Abigail smiled. "You could be a brother still. Even if it isnt in law. You're my nephews father after all."

"I might have convinced her to accept my proposal. It seemed as though every day, she was softening to the idea more and more." The doctor rubbed his chest again. 

Abigail hated that he was in such pain. She and Thomas had each other to find comfort in, and their children. She squeezed his hand tighter and reached over with her other hand gently resting it on his chest over his heart.

"Tommy is doing well. Have you visited him today?" She inquired as her hand gently moved over his chest trying to sooth the agony he was in. 

"Of course." Atherton's eyes closed. Her gentle caring touch felt so wonderful. "he looks so much like his mother." 

She smiled softly, "The Sharpe family genes are incredibly strong. All the children have inherited the family beauty. Lucille told me how much the boys reminded her of Thomas when they were children. Temperament and how handsome they are." 

"Thank you." He said. "They tell me you've been helping to wet-nurse Tommy. I am grateful." He said admiring her beautiful features seeing a bit of Lucille in the way she held herself. "They don't have just Thomas in them. It seems they inherited a great deal from you as well." His fingers stroked over her fingers gently holding his hand tighter to his body. "Their beauty, their intelligence," he and Abigail were unaware that they were leaning closer to each other. Both seemed to find comfort in their small contact, a welcome and desperately needed relief from their sorrow. "Your eyes." His hand released hers as he cupped her cheek, "green eyes are rare, but the pure emerald of yours, almost unheard of."

"Lucille was so glad when the children were born, that they inherited them. Except Roderick and Lorelei of course, they have Lucille's." Atherton stroked her long black locks, they reminded him of his Lucille's. During the day, she would put her hair in tight up dos. But at night, here in her rooms, when they were alone together, she let her hair down, loose, she allowed him in and felt safe with his seeing her vulnerability. 

"She was so unique. She kept most at a distance which was understandable giving the way she was treated from the time she was so very young. It was a privilege and honor that she chose us, allowed us to be . . . Close."

He cupped her face, their lips hovering his barely apart. Their hands drawing each other closer as they caressed each other, mutually giving and finding comfort sharing such small affection. "I loved her, so much. I still do." Abigail whispered breathing deeply. 

"As do I." Before either of them knew what was happening, they were engaged in a deep passionate kiss. Tears escaping as they clung to each other tight.

Atherton couldn't help trying to drink more of her in as he tried to fill in the void of his heart. The loss mixing with a huge dose of depression that only asked him to seek out another. 

"Yes, my sweet," he heard her say, only it didn't sound like Abigail.

He, however, couldn't care. His heart needed something to distract it from the horrible end to his love. Even if it was with a married woman, so be it. 

Suddenly, the soft, gentle hands of Abigail's seemed to grow cold and twist uncomfortably. Her nails scratching into his bicep and caused him to hiss.

"Abigail," he pulled back to nibble her neck, "t-this isn't what I expect from you."

A chuckle met his ear, "that's because it isn't Abigail."

The cold twisted into his heart, nearly toppling him from her embrace, but her fingers gripped him tightly. The scent he associated with Abigail changed as well. One he was extremely familiar with. Only it was tainted with the scent of the dead.

"Don't. Don't," the nails clawed at him, "not my Abigail."

Atherton shouted, body flinging itself out of the bed. His bed, in the clinic he realized. Shakily, he ran a nervous hand through his hair and suddenly wanted a drink. It was a dream. A dream of having Abigail.   
A dream that she turned into Lucille. 

He needed a drink. 

-*-

Thomas and Abigail changed in the quiet, the fire sounding loud as they got under the covers once changed. Abigail easily snuggled close to his side, fingers splayed over his heart.

"Hey," he simply said, touching her hair. 

She smiled, lifting her head, "hey."

Thomas became lost in her eyes, caressing her delicate cheek with a long finger. 

"Do you have to leave?" She asked, already dreading the trip he was about to take in two days.  
He sighed, "unfortunately, yes. The prototypes need my approval and I must be there."

She only nodded, feeling her heart breaking and curling her fingers into his night shirt. It wasn't a long time, but with no Lucille, the full house would seem empty. The halls were quiet without the sound of the piano being played by her expert fingers.

He placed a meaningful kiss to the crown of her head, "I know, honeybee, I know. I'd rather not have to with the recent events that happened."

"But I cannot ever tell you to do that," Abigail said, "without your life's work, none of this would be here. I won't use my selfish needs to strong arm you into staying. It's probably the baby anyway."

Thomas couldn't help but chuckle, "I know." He brushed his fingers over her body. 

Abigail breathed him in, snuggling closer as his roaming fingers went to her hips. She was so soft and warm, her body receptive to his touch. His fingers gently began to drag up her nightgown as he drew her face level with his and kissed her.

She was ready for him when Thomas slipped a finger into her folds, pumping her so slowly, their desire a slow burn. He pulled off her nightgown and only stared, seeing how her body was glowing, her stomach now showing the growing little one inside her. Thomas caressed the round belly, his eyes glistening with the knowledge of a new life.

He wished Lucille was here to see it. 

He entered into her so slowly he didn't think Abigail would have noticed. But her legs wrapped around his waist as he thrust, their lovemaking not one to finish quickly. They wanted to feel, to remember and to just hold on to one another before they would be separated even for a short time. And when they came as one, they only continued to keep in contact. They stayed entwined as they laid on their sides, still very much in coitus, as sleep claimed them.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Alice and Lorelei sat in the library at Aunt Lucille's piano. This was the time of day they usually had their music lesson. Thomas promised them that he would bring them back a tutor when he returned from his trip so they could continue to learn music.

Each of the girls played their scales and exercises together, loving the sound of hearing their late Aunts favorite possession making music. 

Abigail sat in the nursery above in the rocking chair with young Thomas. Smiling softly able to hear her daughters playing below. Staring into the fireplace as she rocked the content sleeping baby in her arms. Her head resting back against the chair as she closed her eyes. When Thomas made the renovations to the mansion, the nursery was designed to amplify the sound of the piano from below, so Lucille could play the children to sleep. It was genius engineering as the Piano couldn't be heard in any other rooms on this floor. But her Thomas was so very clever and had such ingenuity. 

Abigail dozed a little in the chair, her head leaning back against the headrest cushion. She breathed deeply, feeling warm and more comfortable then she had since Thomas left on his trip. A gentle hand caressed her cheek, a small chill of cold against her skin caused Abigail to breathe deeply again. 

'You'll watch over him for me, won't you my love.' A voice whispered in her ear. 

"You know I will. I promise." Abigail said, still almost asleep. "I miss you, Lucille." She whispered. 

' I'm still here my darling. I won't leave you. But it would be easier for me to remain close, if you helped me. '

"How? What can I do?" 

' bring me back to the house. So that I may stay all the time, and not have to return to the crypt for strength.' 

"Thomas has forbidden us to cross the iron gates to the graveyard." Abigail whispered. "He says the ground is still unstable. And sealed the crypt as soon as he and the others came back up." 

' I need your help, Abigail. Please. Have my body moved into the clay mines below the house. Once I am placed there, seal the mines. No one ever need know my darling.' 

Abigail felt someone shaking her shoulder. She sat up with a start realizing the baby wasn't in her arms. "I'm sorry Abigail." She looked up to find Atherton had taken the baby and placed him in the crib. "I wasn't going to wake you. But you were talking in your sleep." 

Abigail took another breath looking around, touching her cheek feeling the cold still there. "What was I saying?" 

"I dont know, I couldn't understand, you seemed distressed." Atherton touched her forehead checking her temperature. "How are you feeling?" 

Abigail sighed leaning back in the chair, "Just a bit tired. It's been hard to sleep with Thomas away." She admitted. 

"Abigail, we've discussed this." He said gently. "If you can't sleep you must at least rest." He said indicting her growing belly. "It's important. And you have help with the children, two nurses to help with Tommy. You must look after yourself." He said pleading with her to be mindful.

She smiled, "I am being mindful, doctor. I promise." Abigail patted his hand gently as she stretched a little before standing from the chair.

Atherton helped her to her feet but then immediately withdrew his hands. 'it was only a dream' he reminded himself.

"Supper must be nearly ready. The table should be set by now. I'm going to go gather the children." She said stretching her back again a little. 

Atherton smiled, "I'm going to spend a few more moments with my son. But ill be down directly." He promised.

Abigail gave a nod, "Of course." She left the nursery to do as he said and he walked back to the crib sitting down beside the crib and resting his hand on the sleeping little ones back. 

"Tommy, I need to be careful. So very careful in this house. Abigail is not Lucille, and I know she would never betray Thomas." He sighed softly. "I promised your mother not to speak of her families past any more. What they had to do was necessary to survive when they were young and alone." Leaning down he placed a gentle kiss on his sons cheek. "Even though I couldn't find any evidence of Thomas taking an active role in the things Lucille did, I cant be certain. So many of the records were destroyed and lost. . . Its possible he has the same primal instincts when it comes to defending what he loves as Lucille did. He was raised by her after all." Atherton stoked the soft tuft of onyx black hair. "If he thinks I'm after Abigail. . . Like Lucille did . . ." He closed his eyes and shook his head resting his head against the crib.   
~*~*~*~*~*~  
Abigail sat alone at the window seat of the master bedroom not being able to sleep again after having put all the children to bed. She rested her head against the cold glass, so very tired. 

Her eyes opened feeling as though something was pulling at her insides. If Lucille were alive, she would let her sleep with her in her rooms so she wouldn't be alone. With a sigh, she stood and reached for her jacket wrapping it around her shoulders leaving the bedroom and heading downstairs.  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
Slowly, Abigail walked down the pathway through the woods in the dark. The full moon lit her way so she didn't need a lamp tonight. She stopped at the locked iron gate of the cemetery and wrapped her hand around one of the bars, leaning her face against it. Tears escaped her eyes as she looked towards the crypt entrance that was just out of sight of the gate. 

"I miss you my sister." She breathed closing her eyes tight as more tears slid down her cheeks. "I feel so Los without you. I need your council on so many things." 

' you shouldn't be out here at night.' She heard something that sounded like a child's whisper. 'in the darkness' 

Abigail opened her eyes not sure she'd heard it. She looked around not seeing anyone. Being this tired, she mud have imagined it. With a sigh, she turned to go back to the house. However, when she turned letting go of the bar, the heavy iron gate that was supposed to be locked inched open with a creek.

Abigail frowned knowing that Thomas had made certain it was locked. Lucille had the only key, but now that she was gone, he kept it. What if she did hear a child’s whisper? One of the worker or servants children might have been out here playing in the dark. 

“Hello?” She called out, but no answer came. She pushed the gate open enough to slip inside, wishing now she had brought one of the new torches that had arrived from London. Light you held in your hand and could point in any direction. “It’s late! You shouldn’t be out here!” Still no answer came and she walked in further. “I’m not angry with you. Truly, but it is simply not safe to play here!” 

She heard child’s laughter and the sound of small feet in grass. She turned seeing a shadow pass from one gravestone to the next quickly following after it. “Please! Please be careful!” She quickened pace following the laughter. “I’m Abigail Sharpe! This is my home; my husband’s family owns Allendale Hall! Please! If you come with me to the house, we can have something to eat where it’s warm and find your parents when the sun comes up!” She offered desperate to keep the young child from hurting themselves. 

It became quiet and she stopped moving, listening, trying to gauge where they had gone. “I can’t leave you out here alone! Please! Please I beg you! Come back to the house with me?” She started to walk again in the direction she had last heard the sound. Her head started to hurt again as it had earlier in the day. She paused leaning against a headstone, her gloved fingertips rubbing her temples trying to ease the bounding. She pushed from the stone and started to walk again, her legs becoming heavy as it became harder to walk the further she went into the graveyard. She stumbled to the ground, “Please . . . I can’t leave you alone!” 

Abigail fell to the ground reaching out into the grass. “Please . . .” She whispered as her eyes closed. Rolling onto her side she closed her eyes a moment before opening them again. Yet it was different now. She was surrounded by red crimson snow. It was the wrong time of year for snow. It was summer. Although cold outside, there was no snow. There was no leaves on the trees, everything looked as it did in the winter. The graveyard was once again in the dilapidated state it had been in when she first arrived at Allendale Hall. So run down, she passed it dozens of times never knowing it was there. 

“Thomas!” She heard a young girls voice crying out. “Thomas where are you! Please! I can’t leave you out here alone!!!” Abigail’s eyes opened again and saw a young girl, black hair, crystal clear blue eyes marred with tears, worry and fear. Her hand gripped a moth eaten black cloak around her shoulders, another in her arms. “Thomas! Please! Where are you!” 

Her eyes closed again, Abigail becoming more tired by the moment. When she opened her eyes again, she saw the young girl, holding a smaller child in her arms wrapped in both the cloak she had been carrying and her own. Barely able to carry him but managed it just the same. “It’s alright Thomas. I have you.” She paused a moment kneeling down in the red snow and mud beside Abigail as she rubbed the child’s cold arms and body through the cloak. She saw the boys pale face, a mop of black muddy hair, almost frozen with ice on his skin. “Thomas, please. Please don’t leave me. Don’t leave me alone.” She said holding him against her trying desperately to warm him with her own body heat. The small one coughed once and then again. The girl cupped his face, holding him close as she wept. “Miss Lucille!” A familiar figure appeared in the graveyard having been searching for the children. A much younger grounds keeper then the one who had been retired and lived on the estate. 

“Finley! Finley help me! Help me please!” She begged clinging to the boy. “We must get him to the house now!” 

The grounds keeper swept the children up into his arms holding them close. “It’s much too cold out here for you.” Abigail watched as they moved back towards the house as her eyes grew heavier and she closed them again. 

Able to open them once more seeing the figure of a woman standing over her, as her eyes closed and she fell into darkness she heard Lucille’s voice. “Not in the dark my sweet Abigail.” She felt the cold touch of fingers on her face in her last moment of consciousness. “Never in the dark.”

~*~*~*~*~

Thomas ran up the stairs taking a few at a time. He came to the door of his room just as it opened and Atherton stepped out with his case. "What happened? Where is she?" He said quickly. 

The doctor held up his hand. "She's alright, she's resting." He said quickly. "I've been looking after them. She and the baby are fine."

"But what . . ." Atherton motioned for him to be quiet as he pulled the door closed. "This is the first real sleep she's had since you've been gone. I don’t want to have to give her something to help her sleep if its not completely necessary. Becca is watching over her in case she wakes or needs something." He reassured him. 

"What happened!?" He demanded following him away from the room. 

"One of the workers saw the gate of the cemetery left opened yesterday morning. Sometime during the night, Abigail must have gone for a walk, and collapsed in the graveyard." Thomas stopped his eyes wide. 

"What do you mean? The gate was locked, and is to remain so. I checked it before I left." He said coming to a halt.

"Maybe one of the grounds keepers must have left it opened." Atherton suggested. 

"No. I have the only key and it went with me." Thomas said. "Was she sleepwalking again?" He questioned. 

"Again? She's done this before?" Atherton asked confused. "All the way out there?"

"Once. Lucille and I found her in the crypt in the dark. She walked barefoot through briers and thorns, tearing up her feet un the process but she never awoke." Thomas said worriedly.

"That wasn't the case this time. She was bundled up to walk outside. Boots, coat, gloves, all of it." The doctor reassured him. "I can only conclude she walked out there to visit . . ." His words trailed off as his eyes turned away. 

Thomas sighed. "When I was away before, she and Lucille stayed together at night. Otherwise neither of them could rest." The maid who had been following her master since he bolted upstairs finally caught up with him to finish taking his things. Thomas slipped off his jacket and gloves handing them to the young woman. She curtsied before turning to go back downstairs and put his things in their proper places. "Why does it seem as though you haven spoken to her since this incident?"

"I have spoken to her. But she didn't respond. Clearly something has upset her combined with lack of sleep. Once she has a good nights rest she might feel like talking. Perhaps to you once she sees you're home." Thomas looked back towards the master bedroom. He wanted desperately to run to her side but knew sleep would be better for now if she'd had such a rough time in his absence. 

"I'll wake her for supper." Thomas said deciding to see to the things he'd brought home until then.  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
Abigail washed her face as she dressed for supper. "Why iron?" She asked. 

"Hmm? Darling?" Thomas asked not understanding her question. 

"The gates and fencing around the family cemetery. Why iron?" She questioned.

"Superstition. One of the work crews insisted upon it after they abandoned the renovation of the family crypt. Such nonsense. But I had more important things to occupy my time then to argue the matter further." Abigail looked at him curiously. He smiled that she retained that fascination to know everything around her. "they say that iron is used to 'ward off evil', or in some cases, like prison iron bars, its meant to contain it."

Lady Sharpe blinked slightly, "Evil? What evil? That is our family cemetery."

"Precisely. Our parents alone should have had cast iron coffins." He grumbled. Abigail realized there were still a lot of things that Thomas and Lucille kept from her about their pasts, but this was hardly the time to speak of such painful things. Abigail's fingertips stroked over the swell of her belly. Thomas smiled and walked behind her, wrapping his arms around her as he kissed her cheek, resting his face to hers. "A pound for your thoughts?" 

Abigail grinned, "Strange. In the US, they're only a penny." 

His hands rested over hers. "you, and everything about you is priceless to me my love." He said kissing her neck.

Abigail smiled a little. "I was thinking about names for the baby." She admitted. "How would you feel about . . . Louis for a boy, and. . . Lucille if a girl?"

A soft smile appeared on Thomas' lips. How would he ever have survived this tragedy without Abigail. Someone who loved Lucille as much as he did, and grieved as hard as he was grieving. The children all loved her so much, this was the family he and Lucille always dreamed about when they were children, but never thought they would have. "I think it would make her very happy my darling."

She grinned, placing a kiss to his cheek, "I didn't think you would object," her grin faded, "I miss her."  
Thomas cupped Abigail's cheek, brushing away the tear that fell, "me too. It's a beautiful tribute to her and it means a lot."

Abigail breathed slightly before throwing him another question, "would it be possible...if-" she fretted her lip, shaking her head, "oh, forget it."

"What?"

"No, it's nothing."

"What, my heart?" He pestered, "you know you can tell me. What is it?"

She looked exasperated, "it's not conventional. Just forget it."

Thomas took hold of her shoulders, looking into her eyes, "Abigail. I value your intellect and won't chide your question either. Just tell me."

Looking into his eyes and seeing the sincerity he was showing her, Abigail relented, "alright. With all the terrible things that I have heard about your parents...well...maybe we can move Lucille's body away from them."

He just stared at his wife as she continued, "I-I mean, well, she truly felt happier in the manor. Why should she rest in a place next to those who tortured her?"

She left out the details of what she possibly dreamed, thinking it was because of her pregnancy.   
"Is that why you were out there? Because you were worried about our parents hurting her in the afterlife?" Thomas questioned. 

Abigail nodded, "I had loving parents. I can't imagine having to spend eternity next to ones who caused so much pain."

Thomas, feeling an overwhelming wave of emotion, gathered her into his arms. 

"I think she would like that. She does prefer being here; it's where she felt the most comfortable.  
"But where? Putting her in her room probably isn't wise."

"Then in the mines?" Abigail suggested, "I know that it will have to be opened again, but it will be easiest to seal off, right?"

He nodded, "it's the best place. I'll have the workers prepare for this tomorrow morning," he kissed her forehead, "we are not worthy of your love."

Abigail in turn, kissed his cheek, "I owe you everything of me."

~*~*~*~*~*~

Thomas decided that perhaps it would be good for the family to take a few days off the estate. Just for a change of scenery and a breath of fresh air. The commerce that had been returning to Cumberland since the clay mines reopened drew more people and things changed frequently. There was always something new to see, and the children hadn’t been off the estate since they returned from Italy. 

Thomas and Abigail walked hand in hand with the children down the street where the shops had cropped up. Of course, it wasn’t long before the children gathered at the shop window that was overflowing with candy and sweets of every flavor, kind, and beyond. Jason and Tommy were still to young for such an outing, but Alice, Lorelei, Roderick and William were old enough to enjoy this day out together. 

Instantly all four children turned to their parents begging for some sweet treats as calm and polite as possible. Thomas took out his wallet and handled them each a pound which was enough for them to get bags of sweets. “Go on.” He said replacing his wallet as he and Abigail stayed outside at the window watching the children walk into a wonderland of goodies not certain where to begin. 

Thomas smiled and stepped behind Abigail wrapping his arms around her waist pulling her body back against his as they watched together. “This reminds me of one of the first few days of our courting.” He whispered in her ear. 

A smile swept her face, “When you walked with me at recess with the children, and bought them all treats.” Of course she remembered too. How generous, kind, and patient he was with all the children. She remembered thinking what a wonderful father he would make seeing how wonderfully he interacted with the children regardless of position or name. A well bred gentleman, handsome, with titles galore, saw children as precious beings. 

“We’ll probably have to take a few of those boxes and bags for safe keeping.” Thomas said. 

“You gave them enough money to buy out the store my love. You really do tend to spoil them something fierce.” She leaned her head back against his shoulder looking up at him. 

“Hmmm, well strangely my accuser is guilty of it as well.” He said kissing her cheek and nuzzling her neck and ear. He kissed her neck again savoring her taste feeling particularly anxious at this moment for some reason. Perhaps it was the day out with his family. His beautiful, large, well cared for family. “As I understand it, there is a new dinner house just up the street there. Shall we take our supper there tonight?” 

“It sounds wonderful.” She admitted kissing his lips once more. “But if we plan to eat soon, we should probably go in and moderate how much sugar goes into their tummies before dinner.” Thomas groaned as he reluctantly released her waist from his grasp but caught her hand as they walked into the shop together. 

~*~*~*~*~*~

The next day on the carriage ride back home from town, Lorelei and Alice were fascinated by the scenery they past. All the different colors that weren’t simply some variation of red. A small meadow where flowers were in bloom and butterflies flit about caught their eye. 

“Father? May we stop and have our lunch here?” Alice said. 

“Please father, may we?” They questioned with their big green and blue eyes. Abigail smiled knowing that Thomas would give into his girls when they teamed up like this no matter what. 

“Very well. We shall have a picnic but I want us home before nightfall.” He said seriously. They smiled and cheered thanking him over and over again. 

When the carriage came to a stop, the children bolted out of the door to play and roll in the soft grass, to pick the flowers and run about in the greenery. Thomas lay a large blanket out with their basket that held their lunch as he and Abigail set their meal. 

After they had eaten, the children went back to playing games simply bursting with energy. Abigail and Thomas cleaned up putting things back in the basket and returning it to the carriage before returning to the blanket and watching their children play happily and carefree. Their spirits hadn’t been this high since before Lucille’s passing. 

Thomas’s eyes moved towards his Abigail seeing how brightly she shined. Her smile beaming as she watched their children enjoying the fresh air. Her belly was beginning to grow with the child inside of her and she was absolutely stunning and lovely. His mind began to wonder over the things he would do to her on this blanket, in this field if they were alone and the children weren’t here.

“Abigail,” Thomas said softly reaching over and taking her hand in his as he kissed her knuckles. 

“Yes?” She said softly cocking her head noticing the seriousness in his tone and the determined look in his eyes. 

“I’d like . . . to discuss something with you when we return to the manor tonight. About, our future and the future of our family. Would that be alright?” He questioned. It was strange but she gave a nod. He smiled and kissed her knuckles as they went back to watching their children happily enjoying the day.

~*~*~*~*~

After supper and the children all put in their beds, Thomas and Abigail adjourned to the family office where Thomas locked the door. Abigail followed him curiously to the office desk where he had several documents laid out across it. 

“Our solicitors in London had these sent to me shortly after Lucille’s passing.” He admitted a sad tone in his voice. “Some of the properties she had purchased and had restoration work done on them are finished. Their transfers complete. I wanted to show you one.” 

Thomas reached for a document and handed it to her. Abigail studied it for a moment before her eyes lit up, “Oh my God.” She said in astonishment as she sat down in the chair just staring at the deed. “This is an estate in Virginia. A plantation.” He gave a nod and placed a picture of the elegant southern manor house that had been restored to its former brilliance. It a fraction of the size of Allendale hall of course, but it was lovely. Set at the end of a long drive that had countless trees set on either side of the way like standing sentry’s guarding the path. Their branches and leaves hanging over it like a corridor. “Oh it’s beautiful Thomas.” 

He smiled and moved to sit down next to her. “There are things, regarding the children that we haven’t discussed yet that we should make future plans for.” Reaching over he gently rested his fingertips over the growing swell of her belly revealing their newest addition to their family. 

“Like what?” She questioned. 

“Schooling for instance. Of course you are teaching the children here at Allendale Hall yourself. Even the children of the servants that have been born here since we reopened the mines. A better education then could be hoped for by anyone to be certain.” He said with a proud smile, unable to help boasting having such a loving and attentive wife who was also a talented school teacher. “But their higher education, will require some more intensive study. Finishing school for the girls, boarding school for the boys. None of us had the opportunity for such education when we were children because the finances certainly weren’t available. But they are now. Our children can attend the finest schools, opportunities for education that we didn’t.” 

Abigail furrowed her brow looking back at the document in her hands, “What does that have to do with this?” She questioned holding up the deed. 

“There are some very fine schools in New York that I think would benefit the children if they attended when they are older. I know you wouldn’t want to send them to another country on their own, I thought perhaps we could take up residence there while they attended their studied. Still a bit of a journey to the schools, but a ship with weeks of travel wouldn’t be required to visit them.” He said. 

She arched a brow looking back at the document, “Thomas . . . I think there are a great many schools in England that would serve them much better.” She said putting the document down on the desk. He furrowed his brow not understanding her rejection of his plan. She took a breath, “I was a poor girl, from a poor family of course. But when I started my training to become a school teacher, I became very well acquainted with the . . . ‘socialites’ in Boston. Many of whom attended schools in New York.” 

“Oh darling. Our children would be nothing like those selfish so called ‘betters’ you grew up with.” He said taking her hands in his. “You have taught our children from the time they were born what is really and truly important. People, and love, and others before themselves regardless of class. They don’t feel the need to impress others with material things, or their ‘standing’ in society which is an illusion of wealth anyway. You know our children, each and every one of them. Can you honestly say it’s a rational fear that they may suddenly turn into those who treated you so and others so poorly when you were young?” He questioned. 

Abigail smiled and shook her head, “Of course not. But, I would rather we stay in England. Perhaps we could visit the United States at some time, but as far as their education goes . . . we should research the schools they have here. Perhaps in Italy, France, and Spain as well. Atherton has a great deal of knowledge about the educational institutions in Europe having attended a great deal of them himself.” Thomas sighed still having a slight bit of trouble adapting to Atherton being part of their family now. Abigail squeezed his hands, “He can help me write to them, to get more information about their programs and we can decide which ones would benefit the children most.” 

Thomas sighed and took her hands kissing them, “As you wish.” He surrendered.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Alice decided to go for a walk in the morning and put on her boots and heavy jacket and gloves to keep warm. She pulled the hood up over her bead and ventured out heading for the almost completed barn. They had a few animals such as the horses, bit they would have dozens more when the barn was finished. It truly was a remarkable few of engineering and architecture. Thomas and the engineers had worked hard on designing it. It was amazing.

She made her way down to the stables and grinned when she stood up on her tiptoes looking over the open half of the door. The newly born foal, his mother wrapped around her beautiful baby. He was black with a white streak across his face. 

Alice reached up and pulled the bolt on the door, slipping inside and walking over carefully to the mother cooing and talking to her softly. When she got close enough she kneeled down and patted her head. Reaching in her pocket she took out a few sugar cubes, holding her hand flat. The horses lips eagerly wrapped around her hand accepting the treat.

Carefully, Alice reached over touching the newborn. Her eyes lit feeling how silky soft the baby was. She was careful and gentle sp as not to upset the new mother but goodness, he was sweet. 

"Careful. She's attacked everyone who had gone near her since she had her foal." Alice looked up to see a new face looking at her. A freckle faced red headed boy. Maybe a year or two older than she was.

"Sateen wouldn't hurt me. She knows I dont want to hurt her baby. We've been friends for a long time." Alice scratched her ears. Her eyes moved back to the boy, "I've not seen you before?"

"I've only been here for a week. I'm the new stable hand. I feed the animals and take care of their needs." He took out a cloth and began wiping his hands clean. Alice kissed the horses cheek and stood walking from the stable closing the door behind. 

She turned towards him, "Im Danny, O'Conner. Just moved from Ireland to here to work for the Sharpe's." He said holding out his hand. 

She smiled taking his hand. "glad to meet you. I'm Alice Sharpe."

The boys eyes went wide as he instantly snatched his hat from his head. "I'm . . . I apologize Miss Sharpe, I didn't know who you were, I . . ."

Alice giggled a little at how formal he was being when he heard it was her father who owned Allendale Hall. "I just wanted to come see the new baby. I didn't mean to upset you." She apologized. "I'll get out of your way now." 

Danny felt like a jerk not having wanted to offend her. When she started to walk away he turned towards her. "You like animals than?" He asked.

Alice gave a nod, "Always. I always wanted a pet, but my Aunt Lucille didn't believe animals belonged in the house where people lived. But she never objected to my visiting the few animals we have in the barn."

Danny could see the sadness in her eyes when she spoke of her Aunt. He had never met her, and had heard all sort of odd stories about the late Lady Sharpe. Yet, it was clear that Alice, the woman's niece, loved her aunt very much and suffered from her loss. 

"I'm sorry for you loss miss Sharpe." He offered, "She was a very great lady from what i understand."

"Thank you." She took the condolences that was offered even knowing that it was a hint of a lie in his voice. But he was trying to be kind. "Please, you may call me Alice." She cocked her head, "Why haven't you attended classes with us?" She questioned. 

"Classes?"

"Yes. My mother teaches us, and has said that the workers children are welcome to join us. We have a school house built inside the manor for lessons." She explained. 

"Oh, i dont think i would be included in that offer miss Alice. I've too much work to do. A bit old for schooling i think."Danny replied. 

"Can you read? Write?" She asked. Danny didn't answer and seemed embarrassed by his lack of education. But Alice smiled kindly, "My mother and father say that knowledge is the most important thing anyone can have. Even my Aunt Lucille believed that as well. My mother would be happy to have you join us for lessons." 

"I dont know about that miss Alice. . ." The bow said knowing he was only a farm hand.

Alice couldn't help herself, quickly grabbing hold of his hand. 

"Don't be afraid. My mother is a very good teacher! She's done it for a long time, even before I was born."

Danny lifted his chin, "I'm not afraid. I don't know if I'm allowed."

Alice pouted, but regained her smile, "I'll talk to her, but I know she won't say no."

Before Danny could say anything else, Alice was already heading for the manor. He couldn't keep away his own smile as he waved, shouting to her retreating back, "good day, Miss Alice!"

-*-

Baronet and Lady Sharpe were enjoying the morning inside the greenhouse, cuddling together as Thomas read the paper and Abigail sipped her tea. The morning sunshine filtered in through the windows, accentuating the pair on the love seat.

The day before were lessons for the children and they were busy with school work. Abigail always made sure they had a day to put their hard work to good use, finding they retained the lessons a little better. It also helped if they had others to study with, the children needed time to develop relationships outside the family. 

Speaking of which, her thoughts lingered to Lucille, but for good reason. Two days prior, her body was moved into the abandoned mines, opening yet another way to the caverns below. Lucille's body still looked as if she were asleep, dark lashes fanning out on her pale cheeks. Given she was pregnant, Abigail wept softly as the elder Sharpe was placed upon a beautifully decorated platform that kept her casket above the clay pits. The pair placed a kiss to the glass and hoped that Lucille would be happier in this place. 

"Are you alright?"

Abigail blinked, realizing that he had asked her a few times already. 

She nodded, "just...thinking about things."

Thomas was observant though, wrapping his arm around her shoulders, "I know."

She sighed, swiping a hand over her swollen stomach.

Abigail nuzzled her face to Thomas’s neck as he rubbed her shoulder and back cuddling her close. “I dream of her Thomas.” She sighed softly. “The dreams are so real, it’s like I can still feel her arms around me. I can still feel her touch on my cheek.” 

“I know.” He said kissing her forehead, “Me too.” 

“She’s not evil. I don’t care what anyone may think, Lucille was never evil.” She said clenching her jaw. Thomas cocked his head when he said that sweeping her hair back from her face not entirely sure what prompted that. “I miss her so much.” She said closing her eyes and hugging him tight. 

“Darling,” Thomas began. “I know that there were many things that we did that were wrong growing up. We taught ourselves because there was no one to teach us. Our parents were the only examples that we had and they weren’t very good ones. When we married, you and I, we changed so many ways we did things. We wanted so much more for our children, that they could be surrounded by love and have a proper childhood like Lucille and I never had. Something they have, but we would not have been able to give them without you.” 

“Do you think she will rest easier now?” Abigail asked looking up at him, “Do you think . . . we’ll all be able to rest easier now?” 

“It’s going to take time my love. For all of us.” His hand rested over the swell of her abdomen. “A few months since Lucille left us, and it still feels as though only hours have passed. The wounds just as fresh.” 

“I know. If it wasn’t for the baby, it would feel like time was standing still. Yet Atherton says that he’ll be born any day now.” Looking down she covered his hand that rested over her belly. “I’m as big as a house, I don’t know how anyone could miss me.” 

Thomas grinned and kissed her head squeezing her to him a bit. “You are more beautiful than ever my love.” He said with a smile. “You practically glow, you’re positively luminescent when you carry my children.” 

Abigail grinned, “Hmmm. Is that why you keep me pregnant all the time Sir Sharpe?” She said playfully. 

“I think that pregnancy is just a side effect from being unable to keep my hands off my beautiful bride.” He said kissing and nuzzling her ear playfully. “There’s nothing like the climax that comes when I fill your womb with my seed.” He whispered in her ear in a husky voice. Abigail blushed bright red and giggled as he lavished her cheek with kisses seeking out her lips and devouring them hungrily. “And you?” He asked. “What do you feel when you carry such a life inside of you? A life conceived in our love for each other?” 

She smiled up at him, “Indescribable.” She admitted. “I love you so much Thomas. Our children are beyond precious and special to me. Priceless, and irreplaceable.” She admitted. Her face started to blush a bit darker red as she leaned in close to his ear, whispering so softly he could barely hear her, “Feeling your member quivering inside of me, my body . . . my sex warming you and giving you such pleasure . . . brings me such joy my love.” She confessed. “All that I am, all that I will ever be, I am yours and yours alone for ever my love.” 

“Oh Honeybee.” He said pulling her in close and consuming her lips. Both were intensely aroused but Thomas couldn’t help but be mindful. “Should we stop my love? You are so close to giving birth . . . I don’t want to harm you or the baby.” He said concerned. 

She smiled, “You could never hurt me Thomas.” She passionately kissed his lips once, and then again even deeper than before. “Make love to me Thomas. Please?” She said kissing him again. 

He was more than willing but still hesitant, “You’re certain you are up for it my love? The baby will come any day now . . . perhaps we should wait . . . .” Abigail wrapped her fingers around the lapels of his shirt and pulled him closer. 

“Take me my husband. Take me, I’m yours. Now and forever.” She said seriously. Thomas grinned and couldn’t deny her. He embraced her to him anxious to have his bride and love every inch of her lovely body. 

“I’ll be gentle my love, so very gentle, I promise.” He vowed. She smiled as they engaged in another feral kiss once more.

~*~*~*~*~*~

“What’s this?” Atherton asked the maid when she was walking by with the meal tray she was clearing away. He picked up the small vile size bottle finding the contents still present. 

“Lady Sharpe’s food tray sir.” She answered. 

Atherton sighed and shook his head. Lately, Abigail would skip taking her medications because they made her sick and she would vomit. But it was more about the taste that caused her vomiting but it had minerals, vitamins and nutrients that she needed to keep her and the baby healthy. Especially this close to giving birth. “Where is she now? Is she in her room?” 

“No sir, she is in the green house now.” She curtsied and continued on her way back to the kitchen as Atherton turned on his heel and headed for the greenhouse. 

He knocked slightly on the door before immediately opening it, “Abigail we’ve discussed this many times before about your medications and . . . .” He froze in place finding two naked bodies writhing deep in the throes of passion. Hardly something one was expecting to see in a public room of the house. “I . . . I . . . um . . .” Thomas and Abigail looked up at him from their activities. “Oh . . .God forgive me.” He said quickly backing out and pulling the door closed behind. 

Abigail’s entire body turned 3 shades of red as she covered herself with her arms and hands. “We didn’t lock the door.” She said in shame and embarrassment covering her face.

“Shhhh.” Thomas who had been vigorously taking her from behind, really the only position that was left considering how close she was to giving birth, instantly wrapped his arms around her embracing her tight. He kissed her cheek and her face feeling how hot her body became and it wasn’t from arousal. “It’s alright darling. Shhhh.” 

Her eyes closed, a hand still over her face she reached for her undergarment wanting to hide. Wanting the ground to open up and swallow her, wanting to disappear forever. Thomas wasn’t about to force her to continue and they had already climaxed several times, so instead he helped her gather her clothing. “Oh my God, Thomas.” She said her ears and face a bright red that would make the clay from the mines pale in comparison. “Oh my God.” 

Once she was dressed in her undergarments, Thomas pulled his own clothes on and his vest buttoning it up. Leaning over he kissed her rubbing her arm, “It’s alright my love. I promise.” He said wrapping his arms around her and hugging her again. 

“He saw us Thomas, oh my God he saw us doing . . . . Oh God . . .” She broke down into embarrassed humiliated tears again. Thomas smiled and hugged her close rubbing her back trying to comfort her. 

“We’re married and this is our house Abigail. We weren’t doing anything sinful or wrong.” He reassured her. Rubbing her back he kissed her cheek once more, “Finish getting dressed I’ll return directly.” She looked at the ground her lip quivering obviously still overwhelmed with shame and embarrassment. 

Thomas stood and walked out of the green house pulling the door closed as his smile faded. He knew what this meant, he had a feeling their days of exploring different places in the house to make love had suddenly and abruptly come to an end. Lucille had almost stumbled on them while in the heat of passion, but that was incredibly different. He turned heading to find the doctor that had unknowingly intruded and interrupted his making love to his wife.

 

(To Be Continued . . . .)

PLEASE REVIEW, KUDOS, AND BOOKMARK FOR FUTURE UPDATES!!!


	31. Chapter 31 (Conclusion)

~*~*~*~*~  
Abigail sighed and headed back to her room after getting dressed her skin still bright red from embarrassment. Even though fully clothed she felt vulnerable, bare, exposed. Atherton was her doctor. He had seen her naked before, but not when she and Thomas were anxiously making vigorous love together. 

When she starred to walk passed Alice's room, she paused hearing a muffled sound. She went to the door and knocked gently before pushing the door open enough to slip inside. She saw Alice laying across her bed, her body shaking as she clutched a white petticoat, in tears her head buried in the pillow. 

Abigail hurried over, "Alice? Sweetheart?" She sat down next to her gently resting her hand on her back. "honey? What's wrong?" Alice hand clutched the garment tighter beneath her. 

"oh mummy, I’m sorry! I don't understand, I . . . My new pretty silk petticoats from Paris. . . My . . ." She seemed to be too embarrassed to speak. Something she could relate to especially right now. 

"What happened, let me see?" She said gently unwrapping her fingers from the cloth.

"No mummy I . . ." She sat up quickly trying to pull it back but it was too late. Abigail found the red blood stains Alice was embarrassed and trying to hide. 

"Honey? Are you hurt?". She asked worriedly. Alice looked ashamed her eyes closed. Abigail wrapped her arms around her daughter who melted into her arms. "alright, shhh, it's alright. Tell me what happened??" She hugged her close rubbing her back. " Speak to me, it’s alright." 

"Mummy, I'm sick. I’m . . . There's something wrong with me. I’m bleed . . . I’m ble . . ." She started to cry again burying her face in her mother’s dress. 

"Shhh, it's alright." She felt her face. "If you don't feel good we can call for doctor Atherton . . ."

"No! No! Please mummy no!" She begged clinging to her tight curling up in her arms. 

"Talk to me Alice. You know you can tell me anything my darling." Abigail said rubbing her back a bit q.

"Tell me honey." Abigail encouraged.  
After a moment she leaned up and whispered into Abigail's ear. Abigail's heart sank to hear her baby had started puberty already, but she smiled and held her close. "Oh my sweet one." She said stroking her hair kissing her forehead. "I'm sorry. I thought we had more time. But there's no reason to be frightened or upset. I started early too I should have realized and prepared you for this so you wouldn't be frightened." She smiled softly and dried her tears, "Alice, your becoming a young woman." 

"What . . . Do you mean?" She sniffles wiping her face. 

Abigail rested her hand on the large swell of her belly. "Well. Your body is changing. Making it possible for you to have children of your own one day when you find a man you love and marry." 

"But . . . How?" Alice asked not understanding. Abigail took a ragged breath and a nervous smile. It had been going so well up until this point but now, Abigail was starting to feel embarrassed. What a time to have to talk about such a thing to your child when you and your husband were caught mid-climax in the green house. 

Abigail swallowed the lump in her throat "Um. . . Well . . . You see, Alice . . ." This was horrid. But as a school teacher and a mother she knew she was going to have to a this talk one day. It saddened her heart to realize she had always envisioned Lucille here with her to help explain. Perhaps there were some books in the library with medical illustrations that would help. Abigail smiled, "Come on. Lets get you a hot bath and into a clean dress and then we will discuss things. Alright? I'll see to your undergarments, and don't worry this will wash right out." She promised kissing her cheek. Alice wrapped her arms around Abigail's neck hugging her tight. Her mother held her close knowing she must have felt. Yet nervous herself for how she was going to explain these things to her.

~*~*~*~*~

"Don't worry," Abigail smiled as she added some bubble bath mixture to Alice's bath, "just wash yourself up, relax and I'll come back so we can talk."

Alice nodded, waiting for her mother to leave before undressing. She felt her cheeks getting warm as she dropped the stained clothes in the corner. She then pinned her hair up and out of the way before sinking into the tub. Alice was grateful for the large tub as it covered her beneath a layer of bubbles and relaxing warm water.

She felt better once her aching tummy was submerged and her limbs relaxed. Alice wasn't sure what her body was doing, feeling like she was suffering from an illness. 

'You're fine,' the whisper soft voice of the late Lucille Sharpe spoke beside her. 

Alice couldn't help the smile, seeing her aunt floating next to her, "am I? I...I"

The ghost smiled kindly, 'do not be scared, I will tell you everything.'

~*~*~*~*~*~

Abigail decided to check their library in hopes of finding something to inform her daughter. It was quite a task, the library was a lot bigger now.

She did find Thomas, he gave her a smile. 

"What brings you here?" He asked. 

"Oh, just.." this was a hard for her to say; men don't usually know what a woman goes through. "I'm looking for any medical books we might have."

"Why?"

He really cared, stepping closer, "are you alright?"

"I'm fine. It's, oh dear," she lowered her voice, "Alice is becoming a young woman."

His eyes widened comically, "goodness."

"I need to find something to help her with it."

"I think we might have a book somewhere," Thomas stated, "let's go find it."

~*~*~*~*~*~

Alice couldn't help but blush, looking down at her bubbly bath, "mother and father did...THAT?"

The ghost nodded, 'if they hadn't, you wouldn't have been born.'

~*~*~*~*~

"here it is." Thomas called from the second landing climbing down from the ladder steps. Abigail returned one of the medical books she was going through to the shelf before going up the stairs to meet him. He handed her the book and she smiled with a soft giggle. "What?" He questioned curiously. 

"Its a picture book." She said turning one colorful page to the next. The illustrations weren't too graphic but were concise as it was drawn for children. 

"Yes, it was meant for children and pictures usually help. Don't they?" He said. "It's Italian."

Abigail looked slowly through the book a red blush to her cheeks and around her ears. Thomas knew she was still embarrassed about what had happened. He hadn't found Atherton when he went to speak with him. Apparently he was embarrassed enough that he'd retreated off to his clinic to check on patients. Abigail took a nervous breath, "I dont suppose you would want to help me with this?" 

Thomas smiled and rested his hands on her arms rubbing her shoulders, "this one is all yours my love." He kissed her forehead, "Mother teaches the girls, father teaches the boys. Remember?" Abigail groaned nervously.

"I wish Lucille was here." She said with a sigh closing the book and crossing her arms over it against her chest. Thomas drew her closer and kissed her softly.

"You'll do fine my love. You've had plenty of experience having had children of your own and another on the way." 

"You taught me everything I know about sex Thomas." She whispered blushing a bit darker.

"Yes. But after 10 years of marriage you've had plenty of practice since then." He paused a moment, "Perhaps she needn't know too many specific details however. Until she's a little older at least . . . Maybe not until she's engaged." 

A smile swept her face as she cupped his cheek in her hand and kissed his lips looking up into his eyes. "I'm going to have a hard enough time getting through the basics, I think positions and techniques are a long way off." She whispered. They both giggled as they kissed and hugged once more. 

~*~*~*~*~*~

Abigail walked down the hallway turning the pages of the book practicing how to begin their talk under her breath. She knew she needed to get back to the room as Alice was no doubt waiting for her. She’d need to tell her about how to wear cloths each month to keep her undergarments from getting dirty, how to wash them out, how to keep clean. Then they were going to have to move on to the ‘why’ of this happening every month to young ladies. 

Coming to the door of her eldest daughters room, Abigail took a breath and closed her eyes thinking of Lucille again. Knowing she would approach this with her courage and confidence. 

When she opened the door she stopped to find Alice out of the tub, clean, her hair in braids on either side of her head in her nightgown. “Uh . . . out of the bath already?” She said stepping in and closing the door behind to give them privacy. “Are you feeling better?” 

Alice nodded seeming somewhat less distraught and much better then she was when Abigail had left to the library. “I thought that these cloths would be uncomfortable to wear, but it feels much better having them knowing my dresses won’t get dirty again.” 

Abigail blinked looking at her a moment. “Cloths?” she questioned as she walked over sitting on Alice’s bed. 

The girl walked over and sat down on the bed beside her mother, breezing right by how she knew of this when Abigail hadn’t told her of them yet. “Do you and daddy really have sex?” All color and expression drained out of Abigail’s face when her daughter asked her such a direct question. 

“I . . . I um . . . well . . .” She cleared her throat closing her eyes, ‘come on Abigail. Keep it together. What would Lucille say if she saw you withering up like this when you were supposed to be teaching your daughter about such natural thing.’ She scolded herself inside. “Y . . . yes?” 

Alice seemed to stop talking almost as if she was listening to something that Abigail couldn’t hear. A shadow that Abigail was unaware of let Alice know she was embarrassing her mother and approaching this the wrong way. Instead, Alice turned her attention to the book that Abigail was clutching like a water buoy. “What is that?” She asked simply turning their attention to the book that she’d brought. 

“Oh.” Abigail said looking down forgetting she was carrying it. “Yes . . . yes, I thought it might help you understand a little better about the changes your body is going through. Would you like to look through it with me?” Alice didn’t answer right away, as though she was listening to more instructions that Abigail couldn’t hear. Then a smile swept the girls face and she nodded cuddling up beside Abigail. It seemed that rather than ambush her mother with questions that would throw her like that again, she was going to listen to what she had to say. “Here we go.” Abigail said with one more deep breath as she opened the book on her lap to the first picture. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

It was late when Atherton arrived back at the Estate and he kept silent as he came to the foyer slipping off his coat and jacket. Almost as though trying to sneak in he headed silently across towards the stairs to go to his rooms. 

“Doctor Atherton.” He stopped closing his eyes hearing Thomas’ voice coming from the parlor. Clearing his throat, he stepped back down to the landing. 

“Good Evening Baronet Sharpe.” He greeted. 

“Baronet.” Thomas repeated, “Rather formal at this point, won’t you say?” The embarrassment wasn’t just Abigail’s, as Atherton had been cringing to himself all day inside as well. Thomas didn’t seem embarrassed so much as annoyed. Rather than discussing such personal and private matters out in the open, Thomas stepped back leaving the parlor door open indicating that Atherton should join him. 

The doctor sighed wondering if he was going to have a black eye he was going to have to attend before too long and followed suit, closing the door behind him. “Thomas, my sincerest apologies, I had absolutely no idea and didn’t intend to intrude on you and your wife’s intimate time together . . .” 

“Stop.” Thomas said seriously. “Abigail has had quite a hard enough day as it is with the subject, and you needn’t make it any worse for her.” 

“It is not my intention . . .” The doctor started again and Thomas just gave him a look. Atherton quieted, “Sorry.” 

Thomas sighed, “It would seem that my eldest daughter truly is turning into a young lady in every way including the physical sense. Abigail would like you to discretely make certain that she’s alright when you next examine the children.” 

“Alice has started puberty?” Atherton asked to clarify. 

“So it would seem. Within a matter of hours she went from being confused and embarrassed to incredibly curious about the topic. Far more open with questions then Abigail ever would or could be. As you are . . . our family . . . physician she may come to you with questions. If she does, make certain that her younger siblings aren’t present for such discussions, and remind her that her brothers and sisters aren’t ready for such lessons as of yet.” Thomas instructed. 

“Of course.” Atherton said obediently. There was a silent moment that passed between them that was a bit awkward. “I’ve . . . um, got to return to the clinic and . . . make my rounds in the morning. So if there is nothing else I should really get . . .” 

“This is my house, Atherton.” Thomas said sternly. “And it is a rather large house with hundreds of rooms. My wife and I are free to do what we please, as we please, wherever we choose on these grounds. It’s our right and our privilege. How is it that we’ve taught everyone else on the estate, including the children how to knock on doors and yet somehow it escapes an educated grown man?” 

“I truly wasn’t expecting . . . well it was a public room mid day . . . . Abigail had left her vitamin tonic again and I was concerned . . . . nothing is more important than her health and the health of her child . . . I . . .” He cleared his throat stumbling in every direction. “I’m sorry. You have my sincerest apologies, Sir Sharpe. It won’t happen again.” He conceded. 

There was a silence that hung in the air once more and Atherton took it as the end of their discussion. However when he turned to leave, Thomas added, “You know far more about the relationship between me and my sister then Abigail does. She has the broad strokes of it, but I know Lucille told you much more. More than she had a right too.”

“Yes.” Atherton admitted. 

“That time in our lives, . . . is obviously now quite behind us. We must try to forget that chapter of our families history.” Atherton folded his hands and gave a solemn nod. Thomas approached him, “Abigail is my wife, Atherton.” He said sternly. “If you are harboring any hope of sharing her, as you shared Lucille with me . . . I suggest you put any such notion to rest now. I share my Abigail, with no man. Do you understand?”

Atherton stared at him wide eyed and just nodded in silence. His mind wondering back to the dream he had had about Abigail. It had to be his grief, it must have been. Abigail would never offer herself to him like that, she was far too in love with Thomas and was blinded to any other man. “Of course.” He said simply. 

Thomas seemed like he was restraining himself from popping the doctor hard in the jaw before motioning towards the door. The doctor took the exit and bid the baronet goodnight thankful for the escape and reprieve. 

The Baronet sighed and rubbed his eyes. Alice seemed to be maintaining her delusion that her Aunt remained and that she could see and speak to her as clearly and easily as when Lucille was still alive. It was bothering him greatly, knowing the struggles that his sister had experienced in the past with mental illness. Always he had let himself believe that it was from the harsh treatment and abuse she suffered. Yet looking back on other members of their family, he was concerned now that it was a madness that was passed on through family lines. But Alice was still young, and the wound of her Aunt’s death still could be simple grief. He hadn’t spoken of this allowed to anyone, certainly not Abigail and would keep it close. But he couldn’t help but feel concern and worry for his little girl. 

~*~*~*~*~*~

Two days later, Abigail’s water broke and she went into labor. The seventh Sharpe child to be born into their house, into the next family generation. It seemed things went much easier with this one as it was Abigail’s fourth child and it seemed to get slightly easier with each child born.

She didn't scream or cry out, just easily transitioned into labor. Abigail's body knew what to do, it had carried three before this one. She let her breathing be her focus as her body began the process of giving birth, Thomas lending his support with his hand and a damp cloth to her forehead. 

“Good, Abigail. Relax,” Doctor Atherton said, adjusting his position at her pelvis, readying himself again, “the baby is almost out. Now, push!”

Abigail bore down again, teeth grit against the pain, feeling the baby’s head finally breach her birth canal. Atherton maneuvered the shoulders and it easily slipped out afterwards. The baby wailed with healthy lungs.

Thomas grinned, “it’s a girl,” he kissed her forehead, “oh, darling it’s a baby girl.”

She blinked slowly and smiled softly, “Lucille. Oh, it’s Lucille.”

“Yes,” Thomas supplied, taking hold of the squirming bundle, “Lucille Jessamine Sharpe.”

Abigail sighed happily; Lucille was thinking of the name Jessamine before. However, with the birth of Tommy, she changed it. The tribute to her name was meant for their newest child, so it fit as a middle name. 

He brought their daughter to hold in his wife’s arms, “I hope she will be just as strong as her aunt.”  
“She will,” Abigail said with certainly. “I have no doubt she will be.”

Fin.

 

Epilogue  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
The Sharpe's continued expanding their family in the following years. After young Lucille was born, Thomas and Abigail added another four children to the family. The next generation numbered 11. 4 girls, and 7 boys counting Lucille's 3 children as well. 

Thomas and Abigail may have continued to add to the Sharpe roll call but tragedy struck harshly when an accident took Abigail from them. Thomas was devastated and died of what Atherton could only diagnosis as a broken heart not long after, before Abigail was even laid to rest. 

The children were all well provided for. Lucille made certain of that as soon as Abigail and Thomas began the next generation of Sharpe's. Making arrangements for trust funds that would be awarded in increments to each child at designated ages. All of which were added to periodically through investments made by Lucille when they began to have the means to do so.

Roderick picked up where their parents left off. He married not long after he returned from university and began the 3rd generation of Sharpe's.

Alice had learned well from her parents and continued on with the family legacy, becoming a fearsome business woman that always seemed to get what she wanted and that no one was foolish enough to trifle with. Of course she was fortunate enough to have unseen counsel on matters from her Aunt, mother and father. Whom it seemed would be spending their eternity in Allendale Hall together. Something that always brought a smile to Alice's face. They all seemed so happy to be together again. All the trouble and worry of life left behind them. 

Each year, on her parents wedding anniversary, she crept down to the library. Always she was greeted with the same sight. 

Her mother and father, young again like when they were first married, waltzing together as if across clouds, dancing as Lucille played a lively tune for them at her piano. You could feel the warmth, love, and happiness beaming, positively making the entire house glow. 

The Sharpe's became the 3rd wealthiest and most powerful family in Europe. 

After all the horrors, trials, tribulations, hard work . . . The three Sharpe's who set out to repair, restore, and heal their family had found heaven together. Their family strong, powerful, safe and their legacy secured. A peace and happiness in death they never found in life. 

 

~The End~

(We at Hob Nobs and Tea thank you for reading our story! We hope you enjoyed it! Please check out our many other stories and let us know what you think!)


End file.
